Coming to Terms
by lou5858
Summary: TRADUZIDA. Sexo de uma noite só com um desconhecido e um punhado de embalagens vazias de camisinha fazem Bella decidir que ela nasceu pra ficar sozinha, mas o destino tem outros planos. Todos humanos. B&E.
1. Uma noite em Seattle

_**CAPÍTULO REPOSTADO PORQUE FALTAVA UM TRECHO.**_

_**Obrigada por avisar, Malu Chan.**_

_**Trecho que falta a partir da frase:**** "**_"Determinada, teimosa, obstinada, pressionadora... tudo junto." Ele disse com um piscar de olho.

"Ah... entendi."_**"

* * *

**_

_**N.T.: Twilight não pertence à mim nem à GinnyW31 (autora dessa história)**_

_**Seguinte... essa é uma das minhas fic favoritas e nada mais justo do que dividir com vocês algo tão bom.**_

_**Kathy e Saya estão me ajudando com a tradução. Assim que eu descobrir – se elas tiverem – o perfil delas aqui no FF posto pra vocês verem.**_

_**Autora: GinnyW31**_

_**Fic Original em inglês: **__/s/4626503/1/Coming_to_Terms_

_**Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gosto.**_

_**;)**_

_**Sem mais,**_

_**Lou.

* * *

**_

**Uma noite em Seattle**

A garçonete colocou o drink na minha frente e sem ao menos se preocupar em perguntar se eu iria querer algo mais, saiu e foi atender outra mesa. Típico. Até mesmo no Hilton eu consegui ser afrontada pelos funcionários. Mesmo que, e é verdade, eu não estivesse vestida como se pertencesse ao grupo de empresários elegantes. Apesar de eu estar aqui a negócios, eu simplesmente não gosto mais de me vestir assim. Eu passei tempo demais em encontros de negócios e salas de reuniões numa tentativa de convencer a mais infame empresa de Seattle que eles precisavam atualizar o programa e sistema de segurança dos seus computadores, e que a _Newton Corporation_ _(n.t.: Corporações Newton, na tradução literal)_ era a empresa que faria o melhor trabalho pra eles.

Dando um longo gole em meu drink, sentei novamente em minha cadeira e suspirei. As reuniões foram boas, e por isso eu estava grata. Eu trabalhei pra _Newton Corporation_ desde que me formei na faculdade e agora era vice-presidente de vendas e responsável pelas relações com clientes para a filial nova no noroeste dos EUA que era esperada pra abrir em dois meses. Eu simplesmente não sabia que cidade chamaria de casa. O que significa que eu estava vivendo com uma mala e praticamente continuaria assim até que o escritório fosse aberto. Pelo menos, quando o escritório ficasse pronto, minha rotina de viagens voltaria ao normal, que eram uma ou duas vezes por mês.

Nas últimas duas semanas eu estive em Eugene, Salem, Portland, Vancouver, Olympia, Spokane e finalmente Seattle. Eu estava atualmente debatendo se escolheria Seattle ou Portland como local pra nova filial por causa do tamanho e do rápido e fácil acesso ao aeroporto. Facilidade para viajar: sempre uma necessidade quando seu negócio se tratava de vendas.

Dei mais um outro longo gole em meu drink e fechei meus olhos pra ignorar todas as pessoas que estavam ao meu redor. Meus pés estavam cansados, os músculos do meu pescoço, doloridos. Talvez eu devesse tomar um banho ao invés de consumir álcool. Não que eu bebesse sempre. Não, eu só bebia quando precisava de um caminho fácil pra acabar com o estresse depois de um dia lotado de reuniões.

Bem, álcool ou sexo serviam pra esse objetivo, mas uma vez que eu não estive com um membro do sexo oposto em há mais de um ano, e o único homem que conhecia que estava disponível (e pronto pra isso) era Mike Newton... e bem, digamos que eu ainda não estava tão bêbada para tal coisa. E nem queria estar.

Eu estive viajando com meu parceiro Mike pelas últimas duas semanas. Ele era um tipo de gênio técnico, o único que tinha a capacidade de implementar todas as promessas que eu estava fazendo. Sem mencionar que ele era o filho do dono da empresa.

Mike estava atualmente expressando sua preferência por Olympia para ser a base da nova filial do noroeste. Mesmo que ele afirmasse que a sua preferência pelo lugar não tivesse relação alguma com uma certa garçonete de coquetéis loira que ele viu e trocou saliva na última noite de terça-feira. Mas a única vantagem que Olympia oferecia era uma localização mais central entre os mercados que queríamos adentrar e se esse fosse o fato decisivo, Portland seria uma escolha mais lógica.

Entretanto, não importava. Não de verdade. Qualquer locação seria tão ruim quanto qualquer outra. Molhada, chuvosa, melancólica e gelada.

Era minha própria definição de inferno.

O motivo de eu aceitar essa transferência pra um dos lugares mais chuvosos dos Estados Unidos estava acima da minha compreensão, mas significava bagagem pra minha carreira. Um aumento, uma promoção... nenhuma dessas coisas era algo a se ignorar. Principalmente porque eu ainda estava me sacrificando pra pagar os empréstimos que tomei pra consegui cursar minha faculdade.

A camiseta de souvenir que vi vendendo no aeroporto de Portland me fez repensar seriamente na minha decisão. A horrorosa camiseta amarela estava a mostra na janela da loja com as simples palavras: _As pessoas em Oregon não se bronzeiam... Elas desbotam._

E eu sabia por experiência própria que Washington era igual. Passei a maior parte da minha vida vivendo na Califórnia e no Arizona com minha mãe, mas todos os verões eu era forçada a passar duas semanas com meu pai numa cidadezinha perto do litoral que se chamava Forks.

Uma vez graduada, estava oficialmente por conta própria. Passei um último verão com Charlie e depois entrei pra faculdade no Arizona com seu sol glorioso. Quando feriados e verões recomeçavam, eu citava responsabilidades financeiras e trabalhava porque não conseguia mais visitar aquela cidadezinha chuvosa. A única vez que eu voltei a Forks foi há dois anos atrás quando Charlie sofreu um tiro em ação. Uma vez que recebeu alta do hospital eu voltei pra casa, só fiquei mais alguns dias até ele se estabilizar.

Eu lamuriei e massageei minhas têmporas.

Álcool sempre me deixava pensativa.

"Então Bella, o que você acha de abrirmos aquela porta que separa nossos quartos hoje a noite?" Mike perguntou enquanto sentava na cadeira ao meu lado.

"Uh, não. Mas obrigada pela oferta" Eu nem me preocupei em olhá-lo. Ele obviamente bebeu mais do que eu. Ele foi além do estágio filosófico e chegou num ponto que eu me recusava a chegar... excitado.

"Qual é, Bella! Vai ser divertido."

Olhei pra cima só pra notar que Mike estava se inclinando na mesa até mim. Rolei meus olhos, "Eu teria mais divertimento com uma depilação completa depois de ter tomado sol o dia inteiro."

"Ooh. Ái!" ele pausou e me lançou um sorriso maligno. "Mas que imagem adorável. Obrigado por isso."

Então eu o chutei.

"Tá legal, Bella. Mas você não faz idéia do que está perdendo," ele disse enquanto se levantava da sua cadeira e acariciava suavemente sua perna esquerda que eu acabara de atacar. "Eu vou tentar a sorte por ali." E com isso ele foi até o bar onde uma mulher linda com cabelos loiros e curtos tinha acabado de sentar.

Eu observei, só parcialmente interessada, Mike fazer sua melhor atuação pra jovem. Ela falou alguma coisa que o fez gargalhar antes de voltar a sua atenção ao bartender. O que quer que ela tenha dito, acho que encorajou Mike, porque ele sentou no banco ao seu lado e continuou suas tentativas de flerte com ela.

Com um interesse igual, observei o "ritual de acasalamento" esquisito que já vi meu sócio encenar em inúmeras ocasiões. Continuei assistindo até que senti alguém se aproximar da mesa. Assumindo que era a garçonete esnobe de antes, nem me preocupei em olhar na sua direção enquanto maneava negativamente a cabeça. "Não. Estou bem, obrigada."

"Fico contente em saber disso. Se importa se eu me sentar?"

Minha cabeça levantou pra eu ver o homem mais maravilhoso que eu já vi na vida. "Uh... um... claro?" soou como uma pergunta. Rapidamente olhei pelo lugar, meus olhos notaram diversas mesas e cadeiras vazias e eu me perguntei porque alguém como ele iria querer se sentar com alguém como eu.

Ele sentou na cadeira que Mike deixou vaga a alguns minutos atrás e sorriu. Foi só aí que eu realmente consegui olhá-lo. Seu rosto era praticamente sem falhas; claro, com uma forte e definida mandíbula e o par dos olhos verdes mais profundos que eu já havia visto. Eles eram absolutamente memoráveis e eu me percebi perdida neles antes mesmo de ter uma chance de me apresentar. Seus cabelos eram de um ruivo meio bronze, um pouco grandes, bagunçados e pareciam estar implorando pra que eu percorresse minhas mãos por eles.

Eu estava certa que minha boca estava aberta enquanto eu continuava a olhar embasbacada. Só quando ele soltou um riso abafado que eu fui capaz de sair do meu torpor.

"Longo dia?" perguntou.

"Por deus, sim. Me desculpa." Balancei minha cabeça pra clarear meus pensamentos enquanto estendia minha mão pra ele. "Sou Bella."

"Edward," replicou, mas ao invés de balançar minha mão como eu esperava, trouxe até seus lábios e depositou um beijo nas costas dela.

Tive que segurar a arfada que surgiu no meu peito com o gesto. No instante que seus dedos tocaram minha pele, eu senti um surpreendente formigamento na área. Não como um choque elétrico, algo mais profundo que foi direto pra minha alma.

_O que diabos está acontecendo?_

"Eu normalmente não faço isso, mas estou te observando desde que você entrou aqui. E tem... alguma coisa em você que simplesmente me atraiu até aqui."

"Oh... uh... Obrigada?" de volta as perguntas. Sério, eu não sabia como responder a esse cara, ele soava como se tivesse engolido meu último arlequim.

Ele riu novamente. "Soei estúpido, né?"

"Bem..."_Pelo menos eu sorri pra ele enquanto encolhi meus ombros, né?_

"Foi isso que eu achei. Na minha defesa, eu estive acordado pelas últimas trinta e seis horas e depois disso planejo voltar pra casa e dormir pelos próximos dois dias."

Percorri meus dedos pela borda do meu copo vazio, tentando pensar em algo espertinho pra dizer.

Desde que ele se aproximou de mim, tive a impressão que minha inteligência estava escapando pelos meus ouvidos.

Na verdade, tudo o que eu queria perguntar era porque ele estava sentado aqui conversando comigo, e se ele por favor, poderia me beijar até que eu esquecesse meu próprio nome pra que assim eu finalmente tivesse algo agradável pra sonhar essa noite.

Oh, e enquanto ele ainda estivesse aqui, que ele era mais do que bem-vindo a passar os próximos dois dias pelado na minha cama.

Ao invés disso, optei por: "Então, o que te traz aqui essa noite?"

Ele acenou até uma mesa no final do salão que continha quatro pessoas. A mais notável era uma mulher loira cujo rosto pertencia à capas de revista. Ela sim parecia o tipo de garota a qual esse homem pertencia. Ela estava sentada entre um homem enorme e musculoso com cabelo castanho encaracolado e um homem bem menor que tinha cabelos loiro escuro – preso num rabo de cavalo. A outra pessoa sentada na mesa estava de costas pra mim e tudo o que eu podia dizer era que ela era extremamente pequena, com cabelo preto curto e espetado.

"Estou aqui com meu irmão e sua noiva. Vão se casar em alguns meses, e hoje a noite estão vendo as vantagens daqui. Provando comida, drinks, olhando o salão de jantar. Eu finalmente tive que me levantar e sair quando o planejador de casamentos e minha irmã começaram a discutir sobre benefícios de arranjos de flores contra velas como centros de mesa."

"E você veio com eles," deduzi.

"Sim. Com a minha irmã, Alice. É a menor com o cabelo preto. O namorado dela não pode acompanhá-la, e ela disse que se recusava a ir a um jantar sem um acompanhante."

"Então você escolheu abandoná-la quando ela começou a discutir com o planejador?"

"Como você pode notar, o planejador de eventos é só o cara que trabalha pro hotel. Alice está agindo como o planejador do casamento do meu irmão. E Alice é muito... determinada."

"Parece uma outra palavra pra teimosa."

"Determinada, teimosa, obstinada, pressionadora... tudo junto." Ele disse com um piscar de olho.

"Ah... entendi."

Houve uma pausa antes de qualquer um de nós dois dizer outra coisa. "Então, me fale sobre você, Bella."

"Um... o que você quer saber?" perguntei, mais do que corada porque a conversa de repente se virou pra mim.

"Bem, você é de Seattle? O que você faz? O que te traz a um bar de hotel numa quinta-feira a noite?"

"Vejamos... estou em Seattle a negócios. Não, eu não sou daqui, embora meu pai more numa cidade pequena na Península Olímpica, então sou familiar a essa área. E foram os negócios que me trouxeram a essa cidade escura e cheia de garoa." Comecei a mexer nervosamente meus dedos enquanto falava. Eu queria esquecer o estresse do dia. "Olha, eu preferia que não falássemos sobre trabalho. Essas duas semanas foram longas e eu simplesmente queria esquecer tudo o que aconteceu."

Edward concordou. "Ok, sem papos sobre trabalho."

"Obrigada."

"Então quais são seus passatempos? Me diga o que a Bella gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre?"

"Oh, essa é fácil. Eu adoro cozinhar, ainda que ultimamente eu não tenho tido muito tempo pra fazer isso porque eu tenho viajado tanto. E ler. Livros são minha paixão. Eu gosto de escrever também. Eu sei que parece bobo, não sou uma escritora, mas gosto de escrever histórias curtas para minha própria diversão. Eu juro que é uma das melhores terapias existentes." As palavras que acabara de proferir pareciam ter saído sem espontaneamente e eu me percebi olhando pro gelo que derretia no meu coquetel, me perguntando se continha mais álcool do que eu achei que teria. Ninguém sabia sobre meu hábito de escrever. Ninguém.

Seu sorriso se alargou. "Eu não acho que escrever é algo bobo. Todo mundo precisa de uma saída criativa. Mesmo que seja só pra você mesma."

"Isso significa que você tem uma saída criativa, Edward?" perguntei subitamente curiosa.

"Pra falar a verdade eu tenho. Eu gosto de compor músicas."

Isso me surpreendeu. Soou tão _sofisticado_ comparado a minha insignificante confissão. "Sério? Isso é... uou."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Na verdade não. É só algo que me ajuda a relaxar depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Exatamente como você, é algo que é só pra mim."

Eu concordei.

"Que tipo de livros você gosta de ler?"

"Qualquer coisa. Tudo. Eu sou meio que uma vadia de livros." Corei assim que as palavras deixaram meus lábios. "O que eu quis dizer é que tenho um gosto amplo. De Austen, Tennyson e Bronte até Magire, Lindsay, King, Patterson... em raras ocasiões eu até pego um da Nora Roberts."

"Então de literatura clássica e romance à serial killers, mistérios de assassinatos e mais romance?" ele perguntou divertido. "Quando você disse tudo, não estava brincando."

"Não, eu não estava." Fiquei impressionada que só pelos sobrenomes ele parecia conhecer os autores dos quais estava falando. Me fez pensar quanto ele já tinha lido. "E é claro, você já leu um pouco de Nora Roberts, não é?"

Foi a vez dele de ter as bochechas coradas, mas balançou sua cabeça. "Na verdade não. Mas eu sou conhecido por pegar qualquer coisa que esteja em cima de uma mesa pra saber o que as pessoas estão lendo. Minha irmã é algo bem perto de uma fã da Nora Robert."

"Todos já leram King, e a maioria pelo menos já ouviu falar em Patterson. E sobre Maguire e Lindsey?"

Esse foi o momento da conversa que nos absorveu por completo. Edward, ao que parecia, era um leitor ávido, mesmo que ele tenha dito que mal tinha tempo pra ler hoje em dia, a não ser que fossem revistas médicas.

Apesar do meu clamor por não querer discutir trabalho, eu acabei falando pra ele que minha empresa estava me mudando pra Washington ou Oregon, e ele terminou me dizendo que era um médico... o que explicava seu turno de trinta e seis horas e sua propensão a ler a _"Revista Americana de Ciências Médicas e a Revista de Médicos e Cirurgiões Americanos"._

Edward tocava piano e era pra isso que ele compunha suas músicas, e tinha uma paixão escondida por livros de assassinatos em série baseados em fatos reais ou de ficção. Ele dizia que ler sobre as implicações psicológicas de alguém completamente perturbado era fascinante. Eu queria perguntar sobre sua especialização médica. Eu estava realmente gostando de conhecer uma nova pessoa, não em quem ele é baseado no seu nome ou profissão. Estava tão engajada na conversa que pulei quando senti alguém tocar meu ombro algum tempo depois.

"Ei, Bella, essa é a sua última chance comigo hoje a noite." Mike anunciou atrás de mim.

"Você sabe como sou consumida por você, Mike. Mas hoje acho que vou passar."

Ele acenou sua cabeça na direção do Edward. "Oferta melhor, né? É, eu sei como você é. Prefere o cara novo do que o que você pode ter em qualquer dia da semana."

"É. É isso." Disse enquanto bufava pra esconder a minha vergonha pela sua declaração. "Ah Mike, esse é o Edward. Edward esse é Mike, meu sócio."

Mike sorriu e se inclinou pra apertar a mão do Edward. "Prazer em conhecê-lo." Então voltou sua atenção a mim. "Bom, você sabe onde eu estou caso mude de idéia."

"Uh, é Mike. Vejo você mais tarde." O observei se afastar, presumivelmente pra tentar sua sorte na próxima vítima potencial.

Lancei um olhar apologético ao Edward. "Sinto muito por ele. Mike é..." balancei um pouco minha mão. "Ele é exatamente daquele jeito."

Edward sorriu. "É, meu irmão é..." ele balançou sua mão, imitando meus movimentos anteriores, "daquele jeito também."

Ri suavemente. "Obrigada. É bom conhecer alguém que me entenda."

Então ele retirou seu celular - que eu podia ouvir estar tocando. Vi quando ele olhou pro _Blackberry (n.t. um tipo de celular que possui das mais diversas funções)_, sorriu largamente e balançou sua cabeça.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntei.

"Tá, meu irmão acabou de me mandar uma mensagem de texto pra avisar que todos me deixaram aqui porque não queriam interromper."

"Oh, eu sinto muito. Nem notei que eles foram embora." falei virando minha cabeça pra ver a mesa agora vazia que sua família ocupara antes.

"Eu também não. Eles só estão esperando que eu me dê bem. E eles acham que seria mais provável se me deixassem sem um meio de transporte. Eu chamo um táxi daqui a pouco."

Eu não sabia como responder àquilo. Me percebi corando, mas por alguma razão senti desapontamento com a idéia dele ir embora. Nós estávamos nos dando tão bem. Eu já gostava muito mais de Edward do que de qualquer outro cara que conheci ano passado. E isso era _algo_ positivo ao seu lado. Foi como ele disse quando se sentou – eu me senti atraída a ele.

Eu não era uma mulher impetuosa nem ousada, mas sabia como ter o que quisesse... o que eu quisesse no quarto. Entretanto, era uma performance – nada mais do que encenar uma Bella muito mais forte, mais confiante e poderosa. A Bella forte que tomava controle de situações e dizia à pessoas o que realmente queriam – eles precisando ou não – e que era capaz de fazer aquelas pessoas a acreditarem naquilo.

Essa não era eu. Não verdadeiramente. Eu sabia como atrair uma pessoa quando precisava cumprir meu trabalho. Na maioria do tempo, entretanto, eu me escondia. Eu era tímida por natureza. Preocupada demais com o que outras pessoas pensariam de mim se eu fosse direta demais.

Mas droga! Eu queria esse homem. Muito mais do que qualquer homem que eu já vi antes. Ele era agradável, engraçado, esperto, confiante e, provavelmente, o homem mais bonito que eu já conheci. E por alguma razão esquisita e desconhecida que eu nem conseguia começar a entender, ele parecia querer conversar comigo.

Meu corpo inteiro ansiava por ele.

Desesperadamente.

E foi por essa razão – aquela repentina e consumidora vontade que surgiu nas minhas partes de baixo e que subiu pra envolver meu cérebro, me fazendo assim, desligar aquela voz da razão que era normalmente tão vocalizada atrás da minha cabeça – que eu fiz algo completamente diferente de mim. Grudei naquela Bella confiante e segura de si que era muito boa em fechar uma venda. "Você não precisa ir embora, você sabe."

Eu não sabia quem estava mais chocado pelas minhas simples palavras, Edward ou eu. Nenhuma vez eu deixei escapar uma dica que eu era "aquele tipo de garota". Os olhos do Edward imediatamente subiram e se prenderam nos meus, era como se ele estivesse tentando olhar diretamente na minha alma. Eu me senti exposta, mas ainda assim confortada.

"Olha," eu disse tentando quebrar a repentina tensão que surgiu, ainda que minhas próprias inseguranças tivessem tido uma chance pra ressurgir. "Eu não... Eu realmente não quero que você vá. E-eu não posso explicar, mas..."

E de repente a surpresa se dissipou dos seus olhos e foi substituída por nada menos do que desejo, enquanto um sorriso torto aparecia em seu rosto fazendo meu coração praticamente derreter. Edward levantou da cadeira e estendeu uma mão em minha direção. "Guie o caminho, Bella."

O nó foi substituído por borboletas enquanto eu segurava sua mão por um momento, dando um apertão gentil antes de deixá-la e andar com ele na direção dos elevadores.

Fiquei nervosa no caminho inteiro pro meu quarto, constantemente apertando e relaxando minhas mãos em punhos. Meu coração estava praticamente saindo do meu peito e eu tinha que me relembrar constantemente de desacelerar minha respiração. Desmaiar agora não seria algo bom. Quando finalmente alcançamos meu quarto, fiquei atrapalhada com a bolsa procurando pelo cartão-chave do meu quarto.

Sua mão pegou as minhas nas suas enquanto ele me virava pra encará-lo. Sua outra mão levantou e gentilmente segurou minha bochecha enquanto ele começava a me olhar nos olhos.

"Bella."

"Edward, Eu-"

Ele trouxe seu dedo aos meus lábios pra me silenciar. "Me deixe falar isso, por favor."

Eu concordei com a cabeça, nunca quebrando o contato ocular com ele.

"Bella, antes de entrarmos, eu queria que você soubesse que normalmente não faço esse tipo de coisa." Ele roçou seus dedos da minha boca à minha bochecha. "Eu só precisava que você soubesse que não estou fazendo isso por causa de alguma mensagem de texto que meu irmão enviou. Eu _quero_ fazer isso."

Eu sorri. "Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa também, eu-" dessa vez minhas palavras foram cortadas quando seus lábios encontraram os meus. Seus lábios moviam-se contra os meus e a energia que gerava pelo seu toque começou a tamborilar, quase nos apressando. Aquele simples beijo tinha mais paixão e desejo que eu já experimentei em toda a minha vida. Eu podia quase jurar que senti sua alma alcançar a minha e tocá-la. Meu coração começou a bater violentamente, incapaz de manter um ritmo estável.

Edward se afastou suavemente e sorriu. Pegou a chave entre nós dois que eu tinha encontrado na bolsa e abriu a porta, nos levando pra dentro.

***

Como em tantas manhãs que estive em viagens de negócio, acordei me sentindo desorientada. Esse não parecia meu quarto, minha cama e os travesseiros definitivamente não eram os meus. Os lençóis estavam uma bagunça e eu me senti como se estivesse esquecendo algo importante.

Abri meus olhos e pisquei rapidamente enquanto o sol entrava no quarto pela fresta da janela. Gradualmente minha vista foi se ajustando e o quarto voltou a entrar em foco. E o nevoeiro do sono sumiu. Levantei na cama e olhei em volta do quarto.

Eu estava sozinha.

O lado da cama, ocupado por ele pela maior parte da noite, estava vazio. Saí dali e fui cambaleante até o banheiro, notando que suas roupas jogadas no chão não estavam mais lá. Como previ, o banheiro também estava vazio.

Voltei pra cama, deitei, encarei o teto e suspirei. Não era como se eu esperasse que ele tivesse ficado. Eu só não esperava que ele tivesse saído tão furtivamente enquanto eu dormia. Esperava por um beijo de despedida antes de ele deixar meu quarto pra sempre. Corri minhas mãos pela minha testa e depois esfreguei os olhos.

Ele realmente foi incrível. Peguei o travesseiro que ele usou enquanto dormia e trouxe ao meu rosto, inalando profundamente. Memórias começaram a surgir pela minha mente. A maneira que meus dedos sentiram seus músculos do peitoral, a maneira que suas mãos tocaram e acariciaram cada parte do meu corpo, a maneira que sua boca foi dos meus lábios ao meu pescoço, aos meus seios, ao meu... Balancei minha cabeça. Se me permitisse minha mente a ficar lembrando, nunca faria nada hoje, e tinha um avião pra pegar. Olhei pro relógio do criado-mudo. Droga, três horas.

Como um suspiro profundo me sentei. Precisava tomar banho, me vestir e fazer as malas antes do Mike decidir bater na minha porta. Não era como se eu esperasse, Mike era um dorminhoco e normalmente precisava que eu batesse em sua porta pra acordá-lo. Me levantando fui até a mala e peguei minhas roupas do dia antes de ir direto pro banheiro. Enquanto andava passei pela mesa e notei um pedaço de papel ali, sendo seguro por uma caneta e uma camisinha – não usada. Sutil.

_Me diverti muito._

_Ligue se voltar à cidade. Talvez podemos voltar a nos encontrar._

_Obrigado,_

_E_

Seu telefone estava escrito na parte de baixo.

Repentinamente me senti machucada. Foi minha idéia a de subir, droga. Mas eu me senti conectada a esse homem. Quase que instantaneamente pensei nele como algo mais do que uma transa casual. A última coisa que queria era me sentir como nada além de uma transa. Ainda assim eu não sabia o que estava realmente esperando. Foi minha idéia: sem trocar sobrenomes, sem ficar muito pessoal, convidá-lo ao meu quarto. Mas isso era tudo muito novo pra mim, todos os caras que transei antes era homens que eu tinha um relacionamento antes. Eu nunca fui muito boa em entender essa coisa de sexo casual.

_Sério Bella. Cresça! _Me puni quando senti uma necessidade de chorar.

Peguei o papel da mesa, amassei e joguei na cesta de lixo pra se juntar às camisinhas usadas e suas embalagens. Tinha estresse demais na minha vida; com a promoção, a mudança pra uma cidade desconhecida e a pressão de construir uma filial nova eu certamente não precisava de outras complicações como um relacionamento íntimo potencial com alguém que parecia estar procurando apenas uma coisa de mim. Com agravação crescente considerei cada relacionamento falho que já tive. Desde a interação disfuncional que tinha com meus pais aos meus namorados antigos, a ponto de eu ser incapaz de atrair olhares de um cara no bar que não pense em mim como nada além de uma transa fácil. Repentinamente ficou bastante claro que eu fui feita pra ficar sozinha.

* * *

_**N.t.: Devo postar mais?**_

_**Comentem e me digam o que acharam da fic!**_

_**=)**_

_**Acho que vou traduzir as reviews pra Ginny, entãaao... qualquer recadinho pra dar a ela, fiquem a vontade!**_

_**=D**_

_**Beijocas,**_

_**Lou.**_


	2. Os sons do estabelecimento

_**N.t.: É... twilight não nos pertence!**_

_**Pefil da Saya, amores: ****/u/2013170/MayraDih**_

_**A Kathy traduziu este capítulo!^^**_

_**Sem mais,

* * *

**_

**Os sons do estabelecimento**

Eu desmoronei no meio do meu apartamento e sequei minha testa com as costas da mão. Eu havia acabado de fechar e lacrar a última caixa. As últimas seis semanas tinham sido as mais longas da minha vida. Ao voltar para Phoenix, eu tinha sido informada que eu seria deslocada para Seattle. Eu estava fortemente inclinada para Portland. De qualquer forma, o fato de eu ter conseguido assinar o maior contrato que a Newton Corporation já tinha negociado com uma empresa de Seattle foi um fator importante. Era uma conta de oito dígitos que tinha o potencial de ser a longo prazo, então Sr. Newton considerou que seria mais benéfico para seus novos escritórios serem localizados na mesma cidade.

As semanas seguintes foram usadas trabalhando com a minha substituição, lendo resumos, realizando entrevistas para o meu novo assistente em Seattle, procurando apartamento e fazendo tudo que eu podia parar manter as mãos de Mike longe de mim. Sério, o cara decidiu que nós deveríamos agora ser um elemento, uma vez que estávamos nos mudando juntos para abrir o novo escritório.

Mike Newton, com suas mãos pegajosas agia mais como se ele ainda pertencesse a uma fraternidade universitária ao invés de Vice-Presidente das Operações da Costa Oeste, uma empresa de software promissora. Obviamente, ele conseguiu o emprego porque o pai dele é dono da empresa. Mike era geralmente apenas um bastardo arrogante que gostava de pensar em si mesmo como um presente de Deus para as mulheres. Era essa mesma confiança - bem, eu chamava de arrogância - que o ajudou em ser tão bom em relacionamentos com clientes, embora o lado _geek_ fosse sua especialidade. Ele era verdadeiramente um sábio matemático, mas não tinha ambições por nada a não ser que tivesse alguma coisa a ver com vídeo games... ou sexo. Mesmo assim, com a ambição certa, ele tinha o potencial para ser o próximo Bill Gates.

Mike tinha saído com mais de dois terços das mulheres do nosso escritório em Arizona. E aquelas com quem ele não tinha saído consistiam na porcentagem de casadas ou lésbicas. Bem, e eu, é claro. Eu não era casada ou lésbica, e ainda sim eu conseguia manter as mãos de Mike fora de debaixo da minha saia. Realmente, nós conseguíamos ter uma relação profissional relativamente boa, e eu acho que isso é porque eu consistentemente o desprezava.

Sorte minha, isso significava que iria ser meu trabalho tomar conta dele enquanto nós iniciávamos a loja em uma nova cidade. Na verdade, eu não ficaria surpresa ao saber que minha contínua não-relação com Mike era a verdadeira razão pela qual eu estava sendo atribuída ao trabalho em Seattle.

O toque do meu celular me tirou dos meus pensamentos, e eu o peguei do meu bolso.

"Bella!" A voz no meu ouvido exclamou.

"Oi, mãe."

"Então, está de malas feitas e pronta para ir?"

"Sim. Eu acho." Eu digo enquanto lentamente sento. "Os carregadores devem estar aqui em mais ou menos uma hora"

"Eu não consigo acreditar que meu bebê está finalmente se mudando. Apesar de que eu gostaria que você estivesse se mudando para mais próximo de sua querida velha mãe, mas eu acho que isso será bom para você e Charlie."

Eu suspirei. "Mãe, você faz parecer que eu estou indo para a universidade." Eu tinha vinte e oito anos de idade; não era como se eu fosse uma garota de dezoito anos recém-formada no colegial e ia sair para o grande mundo sozinha pela primeira vez.

Mas minha mãe estava certa, desde que eu e ela nos mudamos para Phoenix quando eu tinha dez anos, eu nunca tinha saído. Nem mesmo quando Renée tinha passado a maior parte do meu primeiro e último ano no colegial dividindo seu tempo entre viajar com o novo marido dela e sendo uma "figura materna" de modo que minha escola tivesse alguém para contato em caso de uma emergência. Na verdade, eu sempre tinha sido a mãe no nosso relacionamento.

Renée riu. "Eu só acho que está mais do que na hora de você fazer alguma coisa com sua vida, ao invés de trabalhar o tempo inteiro, querida."

"Eu sei, eu sei," Eu disse, tentando acalmá-la, mesmo sabendo que eu não estava a enganando. Minha mãe pode ser muito infantil, mas ela era extremamente perspicaz.

Eu tinha evitado parte de sua declaração anterior, e agora era só uma questão de tempo antes que ela trouxesse isso à tona novamente.

"Como está Brett?" Eu perguntei, tentando distrair ela.

"Maravilhosa. Crescendo. Ela está muito animada sobre começar a escola em setembro. E ela sente falta da irmã mais velha, você sabe."

Eu sorri. Brett era minha meia-irmã. Ela era uma adorável pequena garota que eu tinha visto apenas cinco vezes em sua vida. Eu duvidava muito que ela sentisse minha falta; ela mal me conhecia. Ver minha mãe com Brett e seu marido Phil sempre tinha sido amargo para mim. Eles pareciam com uma feliz e carinhosa família.

Em algum lugar entre me criar e ter Brett, minha mãe havia encontrado seu lado materno.

"Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar!" Renee estava dizendo quando me dei conta de que eu não estava prestando atenção.

"Oh. Sim, mãe. Eu também não consigo acreditar nisso," Eu disse numa tentativa de cobrir.

Ouve uma pausa, e eu quase me perguntava se eu tinha dito algo errado.

"Querida, você está se sentindo bem? Você não tem parecido com você mesma nas últimas vezes que eu liguei."

"Sim. Eu estou bem. Só estressada. Você sabe, empacotando, tentando achar um lugar para morar sem ver, lidando com o trabalho... Tudo irá se arrumar logo."

"Tem certeza que é isso? Eu simplesmente não consigo afastar a sensação de que alguma coisa está acontecendo com você".

Como se fosse uma deixa, eu bocejei. "Me desculpe. Sim, mãe, eu tenho certeza. Só estou muito cansada. É o estresse, e assim que eu me mudar, eu poderei me sincronizar com o ritmo _circadiano_ novamente."

Renée riu levemente. "Então, você já ligou para Charlie para avisá-lo que você está se mudando?"

Passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo, eu sabia que ela iria voltar ao assunto do meu pai. "Não. Eu ainda não liguei. Pensei que eu deveria esperar até que estivesse estabelecida."

Ouvi minha mãe suspirar. "Bella, você deveria ligar para ele antes de se mudar. Tenho certeza de que ele iria aparecer e te ajudar a se instalar."

"É para isso que serve a companhia de mudança. Eu não preciso que Charlie apareça e finja que é meu pai por metade de um dia só para aliviar a consciência culpada dele."

"Você sabe que não é assim, Bella. Ele queria-"

"Eu sei," Eu disse, cortando ela. "Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu só estou irritada, e meu temperamento está com um pavio muito curto agora. Eu não preciso adicionar isso ao meu estresse. Assim que eu me mudar e acertas as coisas, eu ligarei para Charlie. Eu prometo. Mas agora eu não quero adicionar nada mais no meu prato. Okay?"

"Okay, Bella. Okay."

Nossa conversa não durou muito. Minha mãe me desejou uma boa viagem e me pediu para ligar para ela assim que eu mudasse para meu novo apartamento e eu obedeci. Antes de desligar o telefone, ela me fez prometer novamente que eu iria ligar para Charlie assim que eu pudesse. Eu mimei ela, sabendo que eu iria adiar isso até o último minuto possível.

**~*~**

Apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, eu comecei a massagear minhas têmporas, respirando lenta e profundamente.

_Inspira pelo nariz, expira pela boca._

Eu estava em Seattle durante duas semanas e todas as esperanças de as coisas chegarem a uma rotina gerenciável foram lentamente serpenteando para o ralo. O esgotamento de antes tinha se agravado a tal ponto que agora eu estava fisicamente doente. Eu quase nunca ficava doente. Mas aqui estou sentada, lutando contra a náusea que vinha me ameaçando com o simples pensamento de trabalho ultimamente.

Desistindo da massagem, eu gentilmente pousei minha cabeça na superfície fria e dura da minha mesa. Tomei fôlego enquanto manobrava a lixeira debaixo da minha mesa. Às cegas, alcancei o meu telefone de mesa e senti meu caminho para o botão do intercomunicador.

"Eu preciso de você, por favor."

Minha assistente nem sequer respondeu, e um segundo depois, eu ouvi a porta do meu escritório abrir. "Srta. Swan? A srta. continua se sentindo doente?

"Sim," Eu murmurei à mesa, sem sequer me importar em levantar minha cabeça.

Eu pulei um pouco quando senti algo gelado na minha nuca, antes de eu respirar fundo e relaxar como eu quase imediatamente me senti melhor. Não iria durar, eu sabia disso, mas o alivio momentâneo foi bem vindo.

"Eu posso cancelar seu compromisso de três horas," Ângela disse enquanto eu lentamente levantei minha cabeça da mesa. "Deus, Srta. Swan, você está horrível"

"Obrigada," Eu disse com uma careta. " Eu sinto como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão. Eu não consigo tirar esse maldito vírus."

"Você está trabalhando muito."

"Não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha. Este escritório acaba de ser inaugurado." Eu olhei para o relógio. "Mike ligou hoje?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, e eu senti a necessidade de fechar os meus olhos. Apenas observar o menor movimento fazia meu estomago nauseado.

"Gostaria que eu marcasse um compromisso para esta tarde?"

Eu abri meus olhos lentamente e olhei para ela. "Eu pensei que você tinha acabado de dizer que iria cancelar o de três horas."

"Eu quis dizer se gostaria que eu marcasse uma consulta com um médico para você no lugar de compromisso de três horas."

"Oh." Olhei para a minha mesa, cheia de papéis e memorandos que precisavam ser resolvidos até o final do dia. Suspirei. "Não. Obrigado, Ângela. "

"Srta. Swan, eu realmente acho que você deve ir. Você esteve muito mal durante a última semana ou assim, e ao invés de melhorar, só parece estar ficando pior."

Ângela estava errada sobre uma coisa. Isso vinha acontecendo por mais de uma semana, mas foi sem importância no início, apenas sendo um problema quando o meu estresse estava no seu auge. Ou a minha doença sem importância tinha crescido em um grande ou o meu esforço foi exponencialmente maior. Eu estava apostando na última opção.

Tudo que uma consulta com um médico me renderia era uma ordem para que eu relaxasse e pegar leve por alguns dias e, possivelmente, uma receita para Xanax.

Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de fazer qualquer dessas coisas agora, embora uma medicação anti-ansiedade que me ajudasse a esquecer tudo por algumas horas soasse muito bem, mas havia demasiadas coisas que precisavam da minha atenção.

Além disso, dormir não é meu problema, eu estava dormindo muito mais do que o normal.

Eu olhei nos olhos castanhos da minha assistente, enquanto ela torcia as mãos. Ela estava preocupada, e eu comecei a me sentir culpada por causar stress adicional a ela. "E se eu prometer que se eu não melhorar até o fim da semana eu irei ver um médico?" Eu não tinha intenção de levar isso adiante. Não que isso importasse. Eu estava certa de estaria bem até sexta.

**~*~**

A maior parte do dia tinha sido gasta em reuniões e fora do escritório. Às duas horas na sexta-feira à tarde, voltei ao escritório, e após uma rápida olhada para garantir que não havia nenhum cliente por perto, tirei meus sapatos. A única pessoa que eu vi foi Monique, nossa recepcionista, e Ângela. Nem mesmo a assistente de Mike, Jéssica, estava na mesa dela.

"Boa tarde, Srta. Swan"

"Oi, Ângela." Eu sorri fracamente para ela enquanto passava pela mesa dela e entrava no meu escritório com meus sapatos nas mãos.

Ela olhou para meus sapatos e sorriu enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha questionando. "Longo dia?"

"E nem acabou ainda", eu reclamei enquanto andava até a minha mesa, sem cerimônias largando meus malditos sapatos no chão antes de desabar na minha cadeira. Ângela ficou na minha frente e me entregou uma pilha de mensagens.

Eu mal olhei para elas antes de lhe perguntar: "Existe alguma coisa que tem que ser tratada de imediato?"

"Só o Sr. Newton. Ele quer uma atualização sobre a conta de Macintyre."

Eu acenei. Eu estava pensando em ligar para o escritório de Phoenix nesta tarde de qualquer maneira. 'Mike já voltou de Portland?"

"Sim, ele está em seu escritório, digitando o seu relatório."

Eu peguei Ângela rolando os olhos. Mesmo depois de só trabalhar com a gente por três semanas, Ângela sabia que Mike não digitava qualquer coisa, se pudesse evitar. Isso explicava a ausência de Jéssica. Sabendo de seu histórico, me fez pensar quanto trabalho estava realmente sendo feito naquele escritório, até que eu lembrei-me de que eu realmente não queria saber a resposta para essa pergunta.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Ângela pareceu nervosa por um momento, enquanto ela colocou um fio de seu cabelo castanho-claro atrás da orelha. "Você tem uma consulta no médico esta tarde."

Eu suspirei. "Me sinto bem, Ângela."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, você não se sente. Eu a peguei tirando uma soneca aqui nesta manhã. Você tem olheiras escuras debaixo de seus olhos. Seu rosto está pálido. Você quase nunca come."

Com um suspiro, eu me sentei na minha cadeira. Eu esperava que os meus esforços para esconder o quão miserável eu me sentia ao longo dos últimos dias, teria me poupado da consulta médica que eu tinha prometido a Ângela durante um momento de fraqueza, na tarde de quarta-feira. "Tudo o que eu preciso é uma boa noite de sono. Então eu voltarei ao normal."

Ângela me olhou muito séria, ela obviamente não iria recuar. "Você esteve dormindo e não tente me dizer que você não esteve. Eu te liguei três vezes na última passada durante as noites, e cada vez você parecia estar dormindo mais e na cama antes das oito."

"E como você sabe que aqueles poucos minutos de sono que você interrompeu esta semana não tem sido o único descanso que eu consegui ter?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Tem sido?"

Eu queria continuar firme. Eu tentei manter minha posição. Mas no final, eu sabia que eu era uma péssima mentirosa. "Ótimo." Suspirei em derrota.

Ângela assentiu. "Bom."

"Para onde estou indo?"

Ela me entregou um pedaço de papel com um endereço e indicações simples. "Você verá o Dr. Cullen às 4:30."

**~*~**

Apesar de tudo, eu ainda tentei me livrar do compromisso. Em primeiro lugar, arrastando minha reunião de 2:30 para durar tanto quanto fosse possível, então quando isso não me ajudou, eu até mesmo arrisquei entrar no escritório de Mike tentando convencê-lo de que nós precisávamos ter uma reunião sobre os projetos para a próxima semana. Fiquei muito grata de não ter esbarrado em nada incriminatório. Parece que Jéssica realmente estava transcrevendo anotações para o relatório de Mike.

Quando minhas tentativas de evasão deram errado, eu decidi simplesmente engolir aquilo e ir. O escritório estava situado fora do campus do hospital menos de meia-dúzia de quarteirões do meu escritório. Notei as palavras na porta, no entanto, e estava preocupada com para o que exatamente Ângela tinha marcado esse compromisso.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen, MD, PhD _

_  
Imunologia e Virologia_

"Posso ajudá-la?" Perguntou a moça da recepção quando entrei no escritório.

"Ah, sim. Isabella Swan. Eu tenho um compromisso às 4:30 com Dr. Cullen."

"É claro." Com um sorriso ela me entregou uma prancheta com instruções para preencher a papelada e voltar quando eu tivesse terminado.

Depois de preencher tudo o que eu conseguia me lembrar da minha história médica, excluindo todas as minhas viagens freqüentes à sala de emergência para o meu freqüentes e pequenos acidentes bobos, devolvi os papéis para a recepcionista.

"Obrigada. A enfermeira estará aqui com você em um minuto."

"Hum. Minha assistente marcou um compromisso para mim, e eu não tenho certeza que ela me mandou para o..."

"Não se preocupe com isso. A enfermeira está aqui em um momento, e você pode falar com ela," ela respondeu imediatamente, efetivamente me cortando.

Eu sentei, apesar de agora eu estar quase certa de que toda essa viagem iria ser uma grande perda de tempo.

Eu olhei pela janela, nem mesmo fingindo prestar atenção em uma revista, enquanto o tempo passava. Eventualmente, a porta perto da mesa da recepcionista se abriu. "Isabella Swan," a mulher loira chamou.

Levantando, eu andei até a porta e a segui para dentro.

A enfermeira se apresentou enquanto me levava pelo corredor. "Eu sou Kate."

Uma vez na sala de exame, ela começou a pegar sinais vitais, e eu abordei o assunto que eu tentei falar com a recepcionista. "Eu não estou certo se estou no lugar certo. Minha assistente marcou um compromisso. Eu sou nova em Seattle, e eu só estou me sentindo um pouco desacostumada com o clima. Eu não acho que eu preciso de um imunologista."

Kate sorriu e olhou para o meu quadro. "Sua assistente é Ângela Webber?"

Eu acenei.

"Você está no lugar certo. Ela ligou alguns dias atrás e falou diretamente com o Dr. Cullen. Ele tinha alguns pacientes que ele tem desde os dias que trabalhava na prática de família. Não se preocupe, você não está aqui porque sua assistente acredita que você contraiu algo extremamente sério."

Deixei escapar um suspiro de alivio.

"Ok, então, me diga o que está acontecendo com você." E com isso o interrogatório começou.

Antes de Kate sair, ela me mandou para o banheiro para dar uma amostra de urina, e quando eu voltei para o quarto, ela retirou sangue. Eu tive que fechar meus olhos e não respirar enquanto lentamente contava em ordem decrescente até cem numa tentativa de me distrair. Passar mal agora não iria ajudar minha atual situação de "Eu estou bem."

"Que testes você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei uma vez que ela removeu o torniquete e colocou um band-aid no meu braço.

"Apenas alguns testes padrões. Isso é apenas para poupar algum tempo para o Dr. Cullen. Por exemplo, nós vamos verificar a sua contagem de glóbulos vermelhos, suas plaquetas, e os níveis de ferro. Ver se conseguimos uma pista a respeito de porque você está tão cansada e se sentindo um lixo por tanto tempo."

"Ok."

Kate sorriu enquanto saia da sala, eu suspirei enquanto esperava o jogo começar.

Não demorou muito, entretanto, quando uma batida na porta interrompeu meus pensamentos novamente.

"Senhorita Swan."

Eu olhei para o doutor. O homem aparentava como se tivesse acabado de sair de um set de Hollywood após ter filmado um programa de televisão. Com cabelos loiros, olhos verdes acastanhados e robusto, o doutor tinha características esculpidas. Me lembrava de alguém que minha antiga colega de faculdade chamaria de "digno de um desmaio".

"Bella, por favor," Eu corrigi, estendendo minha mão.

Ele sorriu, e notei que quando ele sorria sua face se enrugava ao redor dos olhos. Eles eram o único sinal de idade aparente na face dele.

"Carlisle Cullen," ele disse.

Eu acenei.

Ele começou a olhar as notas que Kate fez no meu quadro e os papéis sobre minha história média que eu preenchi para ele mais cedo.

"Para visitas hospitalares anteriores você meramente listou 'frequente' e 'nada sério'. Você se importaria de explicar?"

"Eu sou propensa a acidentes. Tornozelos torcidos, dedos quebrados, pontos na testa, você sabe... nada de importante."

Ele sorriu levemente, parecendo se divertir enquanto continuava lendo. "Último período menstrual?" Ele perguntou.

Eu tinha deixado isso em branco, porque eu não queria fazer mais disso do que se justificava. Eu sabia onde essa linha de questionamento que me levaria, e eu nunca era regular. "Hum ... a primeira ou segunda semana de maio, eu acho."

Seus olhos se moveram rapidamente para o calendário na parede. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando e achei que era melhor tirá-lo daquela direção. "Eu tenho uma média de cerca de sete ciclos por ano. Além disso, não é normal para uma mulher pular alguns períodos quando ela está sob muito estresse?"

"Pode ser," Dr. Cullen permitiu.

Eu deixei meus músculos tensos relaxarem um pouco ao pensar que o assunto foi descartado. Na verdade, não era nada que eu queria contemplar.

"No entanto, não podemos descartar isso. Você não tem qualquer medicação listada aqui. O que você está fazendo para o controle de natalidade?"

Eu odiava ter essa conversa com pessoas. Especialmente estranhos. Especialmente estranhos gostosos com quem eu _não estava_ indo para a cama. Eu não ligava se esse homem era um médico, discutir meus ciclos menstruais e controle de natalidade com alguém que eu não conheço era embaraçoso. Eu respirei fundo. "Principalmente abstinência."

"Principalmente?"

"E preservativos."

Xinguei sob minha respiração enquanto sentia minhas bochechas queimarem, e lutava para controlar isso rapidamente. _Eu sou uma adulta pelo amor de Deus._

Dr. Cullen estava tentando não olhar para mim enquanto eu lutava para me manter sob controle, e percebendo isso, senti minhas bochechas esfriarem rapidamente. "Me desculpe, Bella, mas eu seria negligente se não fizesse essa pergunta."

"Ok."

"Houve alguma vez nos últimos três meses que você teve a necessidade de usar preservativos?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Era uma resposta automática, então eu olhei para o calendário de novo. Era a última semana de julho. Meus olhos dispararam entre o calendário e o médico várias vezes enquanto as peças que tinham estado me encarando nas últimas semanas finalmente caíram no lugar com um clique audível.

"Oh, Deus," Sussurrei enquanto passava meus braços em torno de mim. "Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus."

"Está tudo bem, Bella," Ouvi Dr. Cullen dizer, embora as palavras soassem quase abafadas e em segundo plano. "Eu volto logo."

Ouvi a porta abrir, e saltei da mesa e virei o calendário para trás e comecei a contar. Eu não precisava saber a minha última menstruação. Tudo que eu precisava era a data que eu tinha ficado em Seattle, em maio.

A porta se abriu novamente, enquanto eu permaneci olhando para o calendário.

"Senhorita Swan? Bella?"

Eu me virei.

"Eu tinha deixado Kate fazendo um teste com a amostra de urina que você deixou, e ela confirma que você está grávida."

E isso fez com que a emoção que eu estava tentando esconder, e a umidade em meus olhos que eu vinha lutando para controlar, romper as comportas. Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado da parede e permiti que as lágrimas a caíssem.

Eu ouvi o Dr. Cullen quando ele puxou um banquinho para frente, e se sentou na minha frente. Ele pegou uma caixa de lenços a partir do balcão e os entregou para mim. Então senti sua mão apertar meu joelho. "Isso não foi planejado."

Eu resfoleguei. "Não. Definitivamente não." Peguei um lenço e comecei a limpar minhas bochechas, então meus olhos e, finalmente, meu nariz. "Eu me sinto tão estúpida."

"Por que isso?"

Agarrando um outro lenço, funguei. "Como eu pude não perceber isso? Como eu consegui ignorar? Agora eu desperdicei o seu tempo, apavorei completamente minha assistente, e causei a mim mesma mais sofrimento do que o necessário".

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Como você já manifestou, você está sob muita tensão. E realmente, todos os sintomas dos quais você está reclamando poderiam ter sido relacionados a mudança e aclimatação a um novo emprego. E eu estou absolutamente certo de que o seu nível de estresse, exacerbou os seus sintomas de gravidez."

"Oh," Eu murmurei, incapaz de pensar em mais nada para dizer antes de assoar meu nariz.

"Você sabe o que você vai fazer?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não tinha a menor idéia.

"Eu sei que você é nova aqui. Você tem algum amigo ou familiar em que você pode confiar?"

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente e ri asperamente. Mike não contava, eu só não poderia imaginá-lo sendo atencioso e carinhoso. Meu pai estava por perto, mas ainda eram várias horas dirigindo só para vê-lo, para não falar que ele e eu tínhamos uma relação equivalente a de primos distantes. Então havia Ângela, que eu conhecia um total de vinte e cinco dias. "Minha assistente".

"Ângela é uma pessoa muito boa. Se você deixar, ela vai cuidar bem de você."

"Conheço ela há três semanas." Eu gemi. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso."

"O pai está envolvido?" Dr. Cullen perguntou em seguida.

Eu estava começando a me perguntar se ele estava trabalhando em uma lista mental. Será que ele lida freqüentemente com mulheres _récem-grávidas_ e solteiras?

"Não... Eu... Não..." Deixei a minha voz se arrastar enquanto eu descansava minha cabeça contra a parede e fechava os olhos por um instante. _Como posso dizer que eu não tenho idéia de onde encontrá-lo, ou realmente qualquer coisa sobre ele?_

Senti o Dr. Cullen apertar o meu joelho antes de soltar. "O que você decidir fazer, é totalmente sua decisão." Ele suspirou, e eu abri meus olhos e olhei para ele.

"Eu tenho que pensar sobre isso."

"É claro. Kate está recolhendo alguns folhetos para você que esperançosamente irá ajudá-la com a sua decisão. Ela vai te dar uma referência e ajudá-la a arranjar um compromisso para o que você precisar."

Dr. Cullen levantou de seu banquinho e começou a virar em direção a porta. "Eu sei que não tenho direito de dizer isso a você, mas... Se você decidir mantê-lo, eu sugiro que você contate o pai e conte a ele".

"Eu não acho que..."

"Sinto muito, senhorita Swan. Eu não estou tentando lhe dizer o que fazer. Estou apenas falando por experiência própria que mesmo se você não acha que ele gostaria de saber, ele pode surpreendê-la, e seria bom se tivesse alguém para ajudá-la."

Ele voltou para a porta, mas antes que ele tocasse na maçaneta da porta, houve uma batida e a porta se abriu do outro lado.

Kate entrou com uma pilha de papéis. "Dr. Cullen, o seu filho está aqui. Mandei para o seu escritório."

"Obrigado, Kate. Bella, cuide-se e me ligue se eu puder fazer mais alguma coisa por você."

Ele fechou a porta atrás dele quando saiu.

"Tudo bem, Bella", Kate disse quando se sentou no banco que o médico tinha acabado de desocupar. "Eu tenho aqui as fichas de informação para você."

"Posso só pega-los e ir para casa?" Eu perguntei. "Eu não quero tomar mais seu tempo."

Kate assentiu. "Você pode, mas você não está desperdiçando meu tempo. Eu irei responder perguntas, ouvir você desabafar, ou apenas sentar aqui enquanto você tenta processar tudo que acabou de ser jogado em você. Tudo o que você precisar."

As lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos novamente enquanto eu ouvi o que ela disse. Parecia que o Dr. Cullen e sua enfermeira sabiam que eu estava sozinha, e eles não iam me abandonar para lidar com essa informação de mudança de vida sozinha.

E então eu me sentei com Kate enquanto ela me dizia minhas opções, respondia às minhas perguntas, e secava minhas lágrimas, só parando quando ela saiu da sala para ir dizer ao Dr. Cullen que ela estava saindo. Logo depois nós nos juntamos para jantar para continuar nossa discussão.

* * *

_**N.t.: Isso aí...**_

_**Tenso né!**_

_**Hauahuahauauhauahauhauha**_

_**Comentem!**_

_**;)**_

_**Beijocas,**_

_**Lou.**_


	3. Fazer isso sozinha

_**N.t.: É... twilight não nos pertence!**_

_**Pefil da Saya, amores: ****/u/2013170/MayraDih**_

_**Meu perfil no twitter: /LouCalmon**_

_**Perfil da Saya no twitter: /Mayra_Dih**_

_**Próximo capítulo eu coloco o perfil da Kathy. Prometo!**_

_**A Saya traduziu este capítulo!**_

_**Sem mais,**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Fazer Isso Sozinha**

Descobrir que eu estava grávida não ajudou em nada. Ainda me sentia péssima e saber a razão disso simplesmente não fazia nada para melhorar minha situação. Antes de mais nada, o estresse agravava minha exaustão e náuseas. Eu sabia que tinha decisões a tomar. Kate constantemente me assegurava que tudo se acertaria tão logo eu decidisse o que fazer e então, eu começaria a me sentir um pouco melhor; especialmente desde que ela soube que eu estava me aproximando rapidamente do final do primeiro trimestre e que deveria me sentir fisicamente melhor de qualquer forma.

A essa altura, no entanto, eu não tinha certeza se queria prosseguir com a gravidez até depois do meu primeiro trimestre. Eu era o tipo de pessoa que agonizava entre cada e toda decisão difícil. Eu precisava de tempo para fazer minha escolha, e quanto mais o feto crescia, mais _humano_ ele se tornava. Mas eu estava realmente pronta pra ser mãe? Especialmente considerando as mudanças que estavam ocorrendo no meu trabalho. Eu acabei de ser promovida, estava trabalhando mais do que sessenta horas por semana - o que não incluía todas as noites e fins de semana que eu devotava ao meu trabalho. Isso sem mencionar que eu era uma egoísta e individualista que adorava minha liberdade, que adorava dormir nos fins de semana e que passava todos os momentos livres que eu tinha curtindo o silêncio enquanto lia um livro.

Por outro lado, eu praticamente criei minha mãe, e como resultado eu tinha uma pequena idéia do que significava criar um filho. Não esperava que fosse fácil. Não tinha sonhos que seria como uma boneca fofa que eu pudesse vestir com vestidos de babado, levar para a creche algumas horas diariamente e que me faria sentir amada no fim do dia.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que solidão não era motivo para ter um filho, eu não podia evitar admitir que a idéia de não estar mais completamente sozinha era... _agradável._

Contemplar as possibilidades me levou para a próxima questão que o Dr. Cullen mencionou superficialmente. São necessárias duas pessoas para criar um filho e uma dessas pessoas estava fora da equação. Particularmente, eu não dava à mínima pra isso. Meu próprio pai foi ausente da minha infância, e eu sabia, por experiência própria, que um pai não era necessário para ser criado como um indivíduo saudável e bem resolvido. Diabos, se eu pensasse bem, uma mãe cuidadosa não era tampouco importante. Renee teve seus momentos. (Embora eu tivesse que freqüentemente me lembrar que ficar obcecada com a minha família disfuncional não iria ajudar a tomar minha decisão)

Mesmo se eu quisesse incluir o pai, tudo que eu sabia era seu primeiro nome e o fato de que ele era um médico que trabalhava em algum lugar em Seattle. Não que essa pequena informação fosse realmente me ajudar. Mas eu não podia negar isso, se eu ficasse com a criança Edward tinha o direito de saber.

Toda essa confusão era muito para pensar a respeito durante o dia, quando eu devia estar preocupada com outras companhias de sistemas de computação. Ainda assim, isso não impediu o assunto de tomar meus pensamentos durante cada minuto, cada hora, cada dia. Se não fosse a minha secretária, eu não acho que teria sido capaz de focar em nada do meu trabalho.

Angela era uma santa, eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Essa mulher – que eu mal conhecia – fazia todo o possível para tornar minha vida mais fácil. Ela organizava meus compromissos pra mim; então, quando minha mente continuava vagando, ela ajudava a me manter no meu objetivo. Para não dizer que ela sabia do ser indesejado mantendo residência no meu útero, ainda que não soubesse nada sobre sua concepção, e ela não exteriorizou suas próprias opiniões sobre o assunto, simplesmente deixou que eu ponderasse sobre isso sozinha. Não havia dúvida a esse respeito, Ângela se tornou rapidamente uma tábua de salvação para que eu me agarrasse e isso era algo que eu desesperadamente precisava.

Kate era a mesma coisa. Não importava o que eu precisasse, ela estava lá. Ambas tornaram meus sábados seguintes muito mais agradáveis. Apenas saber que eu tinha alguém para quem ligar quando o silêncio opressivo do meu apartamento começasse a me sufocar já era reconfortante. Sim, o exato mesmo silêncio que eu tipicamente apreciava de repente parecia quase me asfixiar. Na maioria das vezes era apenas uma saída a noite para comer uma sobremesa ou caminharmos juntas enquanto Kate levava sua filha para o parque numa tarde ensolarada, era o bastante para evitar que eu fosse completamente tragada pelo buraco negro.

Obviamente eu estava deprimida. Mas era difícil dizer se eu estava deprimida por causa das circunstâncias esmagadoras - e assim minha depressão me impedia de ser capaz de tomar uma decisão -, ou se isso era apenas eu não encarando minha nova realidade e me recusando a tomar uma decisão que causava a depressão.

De ambas as formas, eu precisava resolver algumas coisas… e logo.

~*~

Depois de brigar com meu guarda-roupa por aproximadamente quarenta minutos numa segunda-feira de manhã, eu fui para o escritório. Isso levou mais de três semanas, mas quando eu tentei abotoar minha calça preta favorita e depois minha saia azul-marinho, eu finalmente concluí que enquanto tentei evitar tomar qualquer decisão vital, na verdade acabei tomando uma.

Eu cheguei no escritório com uma nova determinação enquanto me permitia chegar a um acordo com o que estava acontecendo. Viver numa bolha e ignorar o assunto não estava resolvendo nada. Quando eu passei pela mesa da Ângela, sorri calorosamente enquanto ela avaliava minha aparência. Fui obrigada a desistir das minhas atuais apertadas saias retas e calças justas. Eu nem mesmo podia usar minhas blusas para dentro a menos que desejasse chamar atenção para recente proeminência que residia no meu estômago. Eu demorei a entender que eu chamaria atenção, não importava o que vestisse.

Depois de entrar na minha sala, sentei a minha mesa e comecei a olhar os documentos em cima dela. Ângela estava bem nos meus calcanhares e prontamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Depositando um enorme copo de papel na minha mesa, sentou à minha frente.

Levantou o copo o entregando a mim, tomei um gole do líquido quente e fechei meus olhos, relaxando minha cabeça nas costas da cadeira. Ângela tinha passado a comprar chá de limão com mel para mim toda manhã, ela disse alguma coisa sobre limão ajudar com os enjôos matinais. E, o chá era gostoso, me lembrava de quando eu ficava com a minha vó quando era pequena.

"Obrigada, eu precisava disso," Falei levantando o copo.

"De nada." Essa era a pausa antes que ela começasse com nossa rotina diária normal, eu abri meus olhos para fazê-la saber que tinha minha atenção. Ângela começou dizendo as paradas que Mike e sua equipe iam fazer durante o dia, minhas reuniões e qualquer telefonema em que tivesse sido necessária minha atenção.  
Enquanto ela falava, eu abri meu computador começando a passar pelas páginas que Ângela estava me entregando. Era um dia tranqüilo, sem reuniões, uma tele-conferência e alguns telefonemas para retornar.

Quando ela terminou de detalhar minha agenda, Angela se levantou e olhou para mim por alguns segundos.

"O quê foi?"

"Você parece…" ela fez uma pausa. "Diferente."

Eu sorri. "Acho que finalmente percebi que não importa o quando eu goste disso, a vida segue em frente."

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Obrigada Angela. Porque você não pede para nós alguma comida chinesa do restaurante do final da rua na hora do almoço, e então nós conversamos?"

Ela assentiu enquanto saia pela porta.

Uma vez ela tendo saído, eu passei pelos meus e-mails e comecei a retornar as ligações. E assim começou minha manhã.

Meio dia minha amiga e eu nos encontrávamos sentando em volta da minha mesa com uma caixinha de _lo mien_ e rolinhos de ovo.

"Você vai ter o bebê então?" Ângela perguntou depois que admiti que meu bom humor em parte se devia a minha aceitação da gravidez.

"Sim." Senti um sorriso surgir no meu rosto enquanto um tremendo peso pareceu ser removido dos meus ombros quando eu disse essa simples palavra em voz alta. É claro, esse único alívio trouxe um montante de outros medos e preocupações, mas de repente eles pareceram solúveis. Tudo isso começava por mim marcando uma consulta no médico e vendo se conseguia encontrar o pai do bebê.

Em uma cidade com mais de 500.000 pessoas, encontrar uma única não pode ser assim tão difícil pode?

"Você sabe que a Jessica já começou a especular sobre o que está acontecendo com você," Ângela disse, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

"Ah é? O que a srta. Stanley tem dito sobre mim?"

Angela tomou um gole da sua água antes de responder. "Ela tem suspeitado de que você está....bem...você sabe...grávida nas últimas duas semanas. Hoje, ela apenas confirmou isso pelas suas roupas, pelo menos, na cabeça dela." Ela engoliu começando a se agitar na cadeira e olhando para tudo na sala menos para mim.

"Vamos. Apenas diga."

Ela lentamente virou sua cabeça de volta em minha direção com um pedido de desculpa claro nos olhos. "Ela tem....ela tem feito insinuações a respeito de você e Mike. Você sabe...Sobre no que o relacionamento de vocês realmente consiste."

Eu suspirei e baixei a vista para as minhas mãos que repousavam em meu colo. Isso era de se esperar. Todo mundo sabia que eu e Mike viemos juntos de Phoenix. Ninguém sabia nada sobre a nossa história antes disso. A maioria das pessoas que trabalhavam no escritório não sabia nada sobre minha vida pessoal e presumiam o pior sobre ele.

Quando olhei novamente para Angela, seus olhos eram questionadores e eu suspirei novamente. "E você quer saber se há alguma verdade no que Jéssica está dizendo." Afirmei.

Angela começou a se agitar nervosamente de novo e se levantou de sua cadeira. "Me desculpe. Não é minha posição questionar isso. Você não tem que responder nada." Ela afirmou enquanto começava a recolher as embalagens vazias da nossa comida.

Eu segurei a mão dela a parando. "Você tem sido uma boa amiga pra mim Ângela. Obrigado por isso."

Ela sorriu discretamente, sua tensão e movimentos nervosos se acalmaram.

Tirando minha mão da dela eu comecei a ajudá-la a limpar a mesa. "Eu odeio admitir isso," comecei.

Angela assentiu para que eu continuasse quando parei.

"Eutiveumatransadeumanoitecomumumcaraeventualqueeuconheciemumbar."

"Oh."

"Pois é."

"Então, o que você vai fazer nessa circunstância?"

Dei de ombros. "Isso não importa. Eu fiz minha escolha. Vou tentar encontrá-lo, apenas porque eu me sentiria culpada se não fizesse isso, mas..."

Eu sorri. "Obrigada. Por enquanto, eu quero cuidar disso sozinha. Era diferente até hoje de manhã, quando eu percebi que procurar por ele talvez seja uma boa idéia."

"Se você precisar de qualquer ajudar, por favor peça."

"Você tem por onde começar?"

_Eu tinha?_ Pensei sobre isso por um momento até que me recorresse que pelo eu tinha _alguma coisa_ para começar. "Sim."

"Que bom. Posso fazer mais alguma coisa por você?" Ela segurou a sacola de papel com as embalagens vazias de comida, nossos pratos, talheres e guardanapos, prontos para serem jogados na lixeira da copa assim o cheiro não me incomodaria de tarde quando a segunda onda de náusea geralmente acontecia.

"Não. Eu só vou ligar para a Kate e pegar aquela indicação para um obstetra com ela."

Angela assentiu e deixou minha sala.

Graças a Kate, eu logo me encontrei com uma consulta marcada para sexta-feira de manhã. Meu próximo passo seria ver se eu podia achar o cara. Eu mentalmente comecei a listar o que eu sabia sobre ele: Ela tinha uma irmã, a pequena com o cabelo curto e preto e um irmão que era grande e musculoso. O irmão estava se casando com a loira que parecia ser uma modelo. O nome da irmã era Alice, mas não creio que ele tenha mencionado nunca quais eram os nomes do irmão e da futura cunhada. E tudo que eu sabia era que Edward era médico.

E era isso, haviam literalmente mais de mil médicos na cidade de Seattle. Eu conhecia Kate que trabalhava para o Dr. Cullen. Ele era certamente um médico de prestigio na cidade, e de acordo com Kate, era muito conhecido e bem relacionado na comunidade. Talvez se eu ficasse desesperada eu poderia pedir ajuda aos dois, mas isso significaria admitir minha historinha vergonhosa para _mais_ duas pessoas.

Esse seria meu último local de busca, decidi.

Eu estava divida, entre olhar a lista telefônica abaixo do cabeçalho "Médicos" e tentar ver quantos deles se chamavam Edward. Não podia haver muitos deles podia? Esse não era um nome muito comum atualmente. Justo quando eu estava tirando a lista telefônica da gaveta da minha mesa eu lembrei de outro pedaço de informação que eu sabia: O irmão de Edward ia se casar naquele hotel.

Ou, ele já havia se casado naquele hotel.

Então, talvez o hotel fosse o melhor lugar para começar.

Decidi ignorar a vozinha na minha cabeça que me dizia que talvez seu irmão tivesse escolhido se casar em outro lugar. Tais pensamentos somente serviam para estressar ainda mais meus nervos já em frangalhos.

~*~

Depois de ter tomado minha decisão na segunda-feira, eu decidi esperar até sexta a noite antes de ligar para minha mãe e lhe contar minha novidade. Ela soube imediatamente que algo estava acontecendo – eu nunca poderia esconder nada dela – e eu podia afirmar que ela iria tentar me dar apoio quando eu finalmente desabei e lhe contei que ia ser avó. Renee foi praticamente mãe solteira, e embora eu tenha sido mais mãe no nosso relacionamento ela teve que lidar com as dificuldades comuns de se criar um filho sozinha. Mas nossas situações eram completamente diferentes. Minha mãe teve que cuidar de minha enquanto fazia faculdade, antes de poder encontrar um emprego fixo e uma ter uma renda estável. Eu já era formada, estava bem estabilizada na minha carreira com um emprego de boa remuneração. Eu não teria que sofrer as mesmas dificuldades.

Eu tinha, como sempre, me negado a mencionar para minha mãe que eu não sabia quem era o pai. Eu simplesmente me esquivei de suas perguntas, afirmando que isso não era importante. Renee não era idiota portanto ela sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas eu acho também que ela percebeu que isso era um assunto encerrado... pelo menos por enquanto.

Um pouco antes que eu desligasse o telefone ela perguntou "Então, você já ligou pro Charlie?"

Eu gemi. Claro que eu não falei com Charlie ainda, não sobre a gravidez e certamente não sobre minha mudança, eu tinha absoluta certeza de que minha mãe já sabia disso. "Não."

"Você tem até semana que vem Bella, e então eu vou ligar para o seu pai e contar tudo a ele. Você sabe o quão feliz ele vai ficar ao saber que a filha está morando em Seattle todo esse tempo e ainda não se deu ao trabalho de ligar pra ele. Ah, e eu não vou assumir a responsabilidade por quando ele aparecer na sua porta de farda completa com a arma carregada exigindo o nome desse rapaz."

E então ela desligou na minha cara.

Renee nunca desliga na minha cara. Com um suspiro, sacudi a cabeça na intenção de deixar essa conversa pra trás.

Na minha consulta com a Dra. Swanson na sexta-feira, ela confirmou o que eu já sabia, eu estava grávida de quinze semanas e tudo parecia estar correndo normalmente. Eu me encolhi, como sempre, quando a médica me perguntou sobre o histórico familiar e eu só pude dar ela um relatório parcial. Eu realmente não sei se o olhar reprovativo que eu vi em seu rosto era de verdade ou fruto da minha imaginação, mas ela me disse que existiam riscos em qualquer gravidez e que ter um histórico familiar completo ajudaria melhor a prevenir qualquer problema genético em potencial.

Sendo assim, no sábado, eu estava novamente motivada a tentar encontrar Edward.

Infelizmente, Chris, o coordenador de eventos do hotel, se recusou a me dizer qualquer coisa. Ele não me diria se ou quando qualquer casamento estava marcado, nem quando eu mencionei especificamente Alice. Pelo comentário do Edward ela estava envolvida diretamente no planejamento da cerimônia, eu concluí que Chris lembraria dela prontamente. Como sempre, eu joguei essa informação cedo demais e não pude julgar muito bem a reação dele pelo telefone. Com um suspiro, desisti de ir por esse caminho.

O que me deixou com procurar pelos anúncios de casamento e noivado nos arquivos de jornal e alguns sites de casamento na internet. Embora, logo parecesse pra mim que anúncios de casamento nos jornais não fossem mais tão comuns como haviam sido a vinte anos atrás. Além disso, eu precisa de uma foto do casal feliz desde que eu não sabia seus nomes, e ainda estava contando com o fato de eu os reconheceria.

Sem muita sorte.

Depois de passar a maior parte do sábado e domingo nesse esforço, eu joguei minhas mãos pra cima frustrada e desisti. A única coisa que eu consegui encontrar foi uma enxaqueca furiosa. Então, eu arrematei meu fim de semana passando a tarde de domingo comprando algumas roupas novas para trabalhar que caberiam em mim.

Segunda-feira de manhã, eu fui até a mesa da Ângela e pedi a ela que encontrasse o número da delegacia de Forks, então eu poderia ligar para o meu pai. Meu plano era que se eu ligasse enquanto ele estivesse no trabalho, haveria uma chance muito menor de que ele ficasse irracional. Ângela me trouxe o número logo assim que eu cheguei, e eu me fixei na tela do meu computador como um lembrete do que eu precisava fazer, ainda que eu pensasse em uma forma de não ligar para ele naquele dia. Enquanto eu tivesse a desculpa de que estava ocupada no trabalho, eu usaria isso. O problema era que se eu usasse isso como desculpa para fazer uma coisa, invariavelmente significaria que eu estava ocupada para fazer qualquer outra a mais. A enxaqueca que começou no domingo se recusava a passar e reduzia drasticamente minha habilidade pra trabalhar, eu mal conseguia focar em qualquer coisa. Mais do que desesperada, eu finalmente liguei para minha médica na terça-feira de manhã e ela me prescreveu um remédio que não faria mal se usado ocasionalmente para ajudar a combater as enxaquecas. Mas, é claro, a medicação me deixava sonolenta.

Isso foi até quinta-feira de manhã quando eu percebi que meu prazo para ligar para Charlie estava quase terminado, se eu não engolisse isso e ligasse para ele agora, então minha mãe faria o trabalho por mim. O lembrete com o número da delegacia ainda estava colado na tela no meu computador, então depois da minha primeira tele-conferência do dia – e no horário que eu tinha certeza de que ele estaria no trabalho, sentado na mesa de Chefe de Policia – eu disquei o número. Esperei impacientemente enquanto o telefonista da delegacia encontrava meu pai e transferia a ligação.

"Isabella?"

Eu cerrei meus dentes. "É Bella. Oi, Char..Pai."

"Bella! Como você está? Eu não tenho notícia de você há meses. Espera. Está tudo bem? Você geralmente não liga durante o dia. O que está acontecendo? Você precisa que eu fa…"

"Pai! Para. Eu estou bem." Interrompi. Esse tipo de reação era uma das muitas razões pelas quais eu estava evitando esse telefonema. "Eu liguei durante o dia porque eu tenho estado terrivelmente ocupada com o trabalho. Eu mal tenho tempo para respirar, que dirá telefonar."

"Oh. Bem…tudo bem. O que você conta?"

"Eu pensei que devia te dizer que me mudei." Inspirei rapidamente, me preparando para a próxima frase. "Eu estou morando em Seattle."

"Seattle? Sério?"

"_Meu, Deus, ele parece animado_. Eu gemi."

"Sim, essa uma das razões pelas quais tenho estado tão ocupada. Você sabe, não só a minha mudança, mas abrir um novo escritório. Muita coisa pra fazer."

"Quando você chegou? Posso te ajudar a trazer as coisas? Eu acho que posso ir aí no sábado. Eu só preciso cancelar minha pescaria e..."

"Não, pai, não faça isso. Eu já me mudei. Estou aqui há algum tempo na verdade. Além disso, eu já tenho planos pra esse fim de semana." Me encolhi.

"Há algum tempo? Quando você chegou Bells?"

Mordi minha língua pra evitar estalar os dentes para o apelido favorito do meu pai pra mim. " É Bella. E, na verdade eu me mudei pra cá por volta de oito semanas atrás."

"Oh. Entendo."

A linha ficou muda por um minuto inteiro antes que ele falasse novamente. "Bem. Eu acho que devia ir voltando ao trabalho."

"Charlie, espera. Tem mais outra coisa." Inspirei fundo novamente, essa notícia era _quase_ pior do que dizer que eu me mudei para um endereço a menos de três horas de distância do dele há mais de dois meses. "Eu pensei que você devia saber...que vai ser avô."

"O quê?" ele perguntou confuso. "Você está dizendo que está grávida?"

"Sim."

"Umm. Eu quero dizer…wow, isso é...algo. Umm, quando vai nas...Eu digo, você está de quantos meses?"

"Estou de quinze semanas. O bebê deve nascer em fevereiro."

"Oh. Então, vou chegar a conhecer esse cara com quem você...você sabe...está envolvida?"

"Não tem cara algum Charlie. Estou levando isso sozinha."

"O quê? Bells, você é muito nova pra algo assim. Você não pode nem pensar em ter um bebê sozinha!" ele quase gritou no telefone.

A raiva a ponto de ferver de repente estava fora de controle. E eu iria ofendê-lo com um ataque de fogo . "É Bella!" Gritei. " E eu vou ficar bem, tenho certeza. Eu sou dez anos mais velha do que a minha mãe quando ela me teve, e de alguma forma ela conseguiu me criar totalmente sozinha."

A respiração subitamente presa que eu ouvi no telefone me disse que meu comentário tinha rebatido o dele.

E então eu me senti culpada. Cacete!

"Me desculpe. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Está tudo bem. Eu…Eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser uma ótima mãe." Ele aplacou.

"Obrigada."

"Umm, eu ainda quero saber quem é o pai. Sabe, eu não vou estar cumprindo meu papel de pai se eu não gritar e sacudir minha arma pra ter certeza de que ele não é só um idiota que se aproveitou minha garotinha."

Eu tive que segurar a vontade amarga de rir das palavras de Charlie como "papel de pai" e "garotinha". Mas aqui era aonde uma mentira teria que entrar, porque ele não era nem de perto tão fácil de aplacar quanto a minha mãe. Eu podia dizer pelo tom de voz do meu pai que ele não iria esquecer esse assunto tão cedo. E ele certamente não ficaria feliz com a verdade. "Não é assim. Ele é só um cara que eu conheci em Phoenix. E antes que você pergunte, sim ele sabe e apóia minha decisão."

Okay, isso era uma mentira enorme, e minha voz esganiçou no final dela.

Mas pra minha grande surpresa, meu pai ficou calado. Ele meramente terminou nosso telefonema afirmando que estava feliz que eu estivesse seguramente decidida e que ele viria me ver em algumas semanas. Eu disse a ele que o ligaria quando tivesse um sábado livre, e ele espertamente escolheu não me fazer mais perguntas.

Coloquei o telefone no gancho e imediatamente deitei minha cabeça na mesa reafirmando pra mim mesma que tudo ia ficar bem.

~*~

O Sr. Jack Newton veio para a cidade na sexta-feira de manhã, e eu passei boa parte do dia mostrando o escritório a ele, o apresentando para o nosso pessoal e à noite ele, Mike e eu levamos os donos das nossas duas maiores contas em Seattle pra jantar.

Uma vez tendo me visto, o Sr. Newton imediatamente pediu uma reunião particular comigo no sábado de manhã antes de voar de volta para Phoenix naquela tarde.

Então, era sábado de manhã e eu o encontrei em um dos restaurantes no Hilton onde ele me perguntou em uma forma não tão delicada se eu tinha certeza de que estava disposta a cumprir minha tarefa de continuar a comandar o escritório na minha comentada condição, e eu se eu ainda estava disposta a ser babá do Mike. Oh, e a propósito, se ele precisava contratar um advogado para discutir um acordo de pensão para a criança com o Mike e eu.

Me custou todo o controle que meu corpo tomado por hormônios possuía para refrear o impulso de gritas com o meu chefe. Eu precisava do meu emprego, mas odiei a insinuação de que apenas porque eu estava grávida meu cérebro de repente mofaria e eu não estaria apta a focar no meu trabalho. Ou, que eu subitamente não daria atenção ao meu trabalho porque eu estaria muito ocupada com caronas, recebendo crianças pra brincar e correndo para a associação de pais e mestres. E pior ainda, que o Sr. Newton estivesse implicitamente dizendo que depois de todos esses anos eu finalmente tivesse permitido que Mike se aproximasse o bastante para me engravidar.

Eu não tinha certeza se Jack acreditaria em qualquer coisa que eu tivesse pra dizer. Pela primeira vez desde que comecei a trabalhar para a _Newton Corporation_, eu tive a sensação de que meu emprego não era tão seguro como eu sempre pensei que ele fosse.

Depois que o Sr. Newton saiu para fazer o _check-out_ e então ir para o aeroporto, eu voltei para o lobby. Foi quando eu a vi.

Bem, não ela exatamente, mas eu vi uma mulher vestida até os punhos de véu e grinalda. A maquiagem da noiva estava feita como que por um artista, seu cabelo encaracolado e preso a sua cabeça por um profissional, e ela andava com um pequeno grupo de pessoas em vestidos e ternos em direção aos salões. Não era familiar. Ninguém que eu conhecesse, mas de repente eu percebi que se o coordenador de eventos não me diria quando o casamento da família do Edward ocorreria, eu podia simplesmente sentar aqui e esperar pelo evento.

Depois de tudo, quantos casamentos aconteciam em um hotel como esse?

A resposta para minha pergunta eram, aparentemente, muitos.

O lobby e o bar do Hilton de Seattle haviam se tornado meu novo _point_. Eu continuava procurando nos anúncios de casamento dos jornais, e tentava perguntar a vários funcionários sobre os casamentos que ocorreriam no hotel, tentando conseguir qualquer informação que possivelmente conseguiria arrancar deles. Mas havia uma linha tênue entre ir ao hotel numa rotina freqüente e ser expulsa pela segurança. Eu passei marcar todas as minhas reuniões naquele hotel. Esse parecia ser um movimento inteligente e me dava uma desculpa válida para estar lá.

Eu podia afirmar que Kate e Angela começavam a ficar preocupadas, como sempre. Não que nenhuma de nós fossemos muito próximas, mas eu podia dizer que elas achavam que eu estava exigindo muito de mim mesma. Depois de algumas semanas em que eu passei algum tempo com elas, elas estavam preocupadas por que eu de repente estava ocupada durante cada minuto. É claro que elas não sabiam o que eu fazia no meu tempo livre.

Mais do que qualquer coisa eu estava começando a ficar desanimada. Sexta a noite eu estava tão frustrada e irritada com toda essa confusão que eu comecei a ligar para os hospitais locais e perguntar para a telefonista por qualquer médico com o nome Edward. Isso era terrivelmente patético. A um certo ponto, eu estava tão distraída que acabei explicando toda a história confusa para a mulher no outro lado da linha. Ela prontamente me transferiu minha ligação para...a ala psiquiátrica.

A propósito, não haviam psiquiatras em Seattle com Edward de primeiro nome.

Agora, sentada novamente no mesmo hotel maldito, eu percebi que talvez ela estivesse certa. Esse era meu terceiro sábado consecutivo almoçando no restaurante do hotel Hilton, e a essa altura eu nem sabia mais o que eu estava fazendo. Tudo que eu podia concluir era que essa tinha sido uma idéia idiota. Talvez, simplesmente fosse melhor ir pra casa e ver se a Ângela estava livre essa tarde. Eu sabia que Kate tinha dito que estaria ocupada. Sem mais delongas, eu iria até Kate segunda-feira para ver em que ela poderia me ajudar e possivelmente o Dr. Cullen também. E se eu não conseguisse nada com isso, então o caso estaria encerrado. Isso era o máximo que eu podia fazer. Não era como se eu estivesse tentando me esconder de alguém ou manter segredo.

Não, eu estava tentando encarar de frente e ser honesta…bem, com todo mundo exceto meu pai.

Eu paguei pelo meu almoço e me dirigi para descer as escadas onde eu iria tentar ligar para Angela. Saindo do elevador, eu notei um uma equipe grande de casamento se aproximando para o final oposto do lobby. Mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não poderia evitar dar uma olhada mais de perto, a noiva era alta e esbelta, com cabelo loiro.

"Bella?" Ouvi alguém chamar enquanto eu cruzava o lobby.

Eu parei e me virei encontrando Angela caminhando até mim.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Estava almoçando. Eles tem um excelente frango com salada de nozes aqui."

"Oh." Ela sorriu.

"Eu ia justamente ligar pra você, mas achei que você estivesse ocupada."

"É só um casamento. Meu par me deu um bolo, por que você não fica?"

"Ah, não. Eu não quero me intrometer."

"Não, não vai ser uma intromissão. Kate está aqui também."

"É mesmo?" Agora eu fiquei intrigada. "Quem está se casando?"

"O filho do Dr. Cullen."

"Oh." Então provavelmente não era quem eu estava procurando. "Sério Ângela, eu tenho que ir. Talvez a gente se encontre amanhã."

Ela segurou meu braço. "Vamos, por favor. Está quase começando. Eu estou um pouco atrasada. Eu realmente odeio ir nessas coisas sozinha. Não é como se eu conhecesse muita gente, e eu certamente não quero ter que ficar presa conversando com meus pais a tarde toda."

"Tudo bem." Eu cedi enquanto me permitia ser levada para o salão. Um cavalheiro loiro muito bonito nos arranjou lugares no lado do noivo. Eu me senti extremamente deslocada vestindo minha calça preta e túnica azul que eventualmente exibia meu estômago crescente, mas que nesse momento mais escondia minha barriga do que a acentuava. Meu cabelo estava solto e minha maquiagem nada mais do que básica. Eu não me parecia em nada com as outras mulheres no recinto, que estavam todas em vestidos e pareciam estar num evento da alta sociedade. O que, depois de pensar a respeito, eu percebi que era realmente o caso.

Eu teria que sair imediatamente depois da cerimônia.

O pai de Angela, que estava celebrando a cerimônia, entrou no salão, junto com o noivo e seu padrinho. O noivo me parecia um pouco familiar. Mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de que jamais teria notado ele em uma multidão, mas o padrinho eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Era Edward.

* * *

_**N.t.: Não esqueçam da review! ;)**_

_**Elas nos deixam viadas, mesmo que a fic não seja nossa! hehehehehehe**_


	4. E eu estou te dizendo

**N.t.: ****É... twilight não nos pertence!**

**Pefil da Saya, amores:****/u/2013170/MayraDih**

**Meu perfil no twitter: /LouCalmon**

**Perfil da Saya no twitter: /Mayra_Dih**

**Vou ficar devendo o perfil da Kathy. Dou no próximo, juro!^^**

**Eu traduzi este capítulo.**

**Sem mais,**

**

* * *

**

**E eu estou te dizendo****  
**

Angela notou minha puxada de ar forte enquanto eu encarava o homem de cabelos cor de bronze parado na frente do salão.

"O que houve?" Ela sussurrou.

"Quem são eles?"

"Emmett e Edward Cullen."

"Então os dois são filhos do Dr. Cullen?" A essa altura eu já sabia a resposta pra essa pergunta. Vendo Edward perto dele, eu sabia que Emmett era definitivamente o homem que estava no hotel naquela única noite. Eu só precisava de uma confirmação, e Angela rapidamente me deu.

Meu coração começou a bater forte em meu peito enquanto eu tentava respirar.

"Bella, você está bem?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça, enquanto tentava descobrir como sair daquele salão sem ser notada; e quando olhei em volta, rapidamente percebi que isso seria impossível. Todos os convidados estavam sentados, eu seria facilmente vista se me levantasse pra sair.

E então a música começou e a procissão pelo corredor até o altar também. Rapidamente reconheci a mulher com cabelo preto. Ela era tão graciosa, de movimentos suaves... e completamente bonita. Mas por mais carismática que fosse, não segurava era páreo pra noiva que logo a seguiu com um homem que eu imagino ser seu pai.

A noiva não era nada menos do que deslumbrante. Uma magra, escultural loira que tinha sua cabeça erguida e seu corpo reto; ela era linda e obviamente sabia disso.

"Qual é o nome dela?" sussurrei suavemente para Angela.

"Rosalie Hale."

Hale. Hale? Eu conhecia aquele nome e comecei a fazer meu cérebro trabalhar pra desvendar o mistério.

A cerimônia começou e eu passei mais tempo observando o padrinho do que o matrimônio em si. E enquanto observava Edward, eu silenciosamente queria, ao mesmo tempo, que ele olhasse na minha direção e rezava que ele não me notasse.

Eu queria que ele me visse, queria notar um vislumbre de reconhecimento em seus olhos enquanto ele me visse do outro lado do salão. Mas racionalmente eu sabia que o casamento do seu irmão não era o melhor local pra discussão que precisava ocorrer.

Enquanto eu continuava a observá-lo, pensei nos infinitos cenários dele me vendo ou ouvindo as novidades. O casamento passou sem eu nem notar. Pouco tempo depois o pai da Angela tinha proclamado o casal como marido e mulher e Emmett estava beijando sua belíssima noiva... E então eles estavam passando por nós de volta ao corredor, seguidos de perto por Edward e sua irmã.

Eu fiquei completamente hipnotizada pelo seu sorriso quando ele inclinou sua cabeça pro lado enquanto sua irmã – que deveria ser pelo menos uns 30 centímetros mais baixa – conversava baixinho com ele, ambas atenções somente no caminho em frente a eles.

"Ele é realmente algo pra se olhar, não é?" Angela me perguntou.

Senti minhas bochechas em chamas enquanto eu forçava meus olhos a se desviarem de um Edward que estava se afastando. "Hum, sim, ele é."

Angela gargalhou suavemente. "Vem, vamos pra recepção pegar algo pra comer."

"Oh... Não. Eu realmente preciso ir." A recepção era o último lugar que eu queria ser vista. Eu precisava ir pra casa. Eu precisava fazer algumas perguntas, algumas investigações e pegar o número do telefone do Edward.

"Por favor," Angela implorou. "Eu odeio ir pra essas coisas. Eu preciso de alguém pra conversar. Kate vai dançar com Garrett o tempo inteiro."

"Você não conhece essas pessoas? Você foi convidada, afinal de contas." Enquanto a respondia podia sentir minha determinação minguando.

"Dr. Cullen e meu pai são amigos desde sempre, então eu conheço todos eles, mas fui convidada por causa dos meus pais, não por minha causa."

"Entendo." Suspirei. "Sério Angela, eu deveria ir pra casa."

"Por favor, Bella. Eu vou te trazer um daqueles chás-limonada Tazo da Starbucks que você tanto ama na segunda de manhã. Por favor. Só um pouquinho. Alguma coisa pra comer... Ver o casal cortar o bolo... Depois você pode ir."

Debati internamente pelo máximo de tempo que consegui extrair. "Tá legal." Disse com um suspiro resignado. "Vamos."

Como a maioria das mulheres da minha idade, eu tive a minha parcela de participação em casamentos. Estive em alguns deles, mas nenhuma das recepções poderia se equiparar ao casamento Hale-Cullen.

Não tinha uma mesa longa cheia de queijos e biscoitos. Não tinha sequer uma mesa de _buffet_ com _enchiladas de galinha¹_ ou _carne da Salisburia²_ com purê de batatas. Não, esse era um serviço de refeição completa.

Os garçons eram rápidos e atenciosos, e a refeição era esplêndida: _Wellington beef³_ com batatas cozidas e _summer squash*_, completo com champagne – eu bebi água.

Sentei numa mesa com Angela, Kate, e o marido da Kate – Garrett. Kate parecia estar contente que eu estava ali, mas eu admiti me sentir ridícula por entrar de penetra no casamento de um estranho. Logicamente ela fez pouco caso disso e me disse que ninguém se importaria. Eu ainda estava desconfortável.

Ouvi os brindes feitos pela madrinha e padrinho.

Até Kate comentou como eu parecia estar completamente vidrada no Edward Cullen. Enquanto ele dava seu discurso, e as palavras não significavam absolutamente nada pra mim, seus olhos passeavam pelo salão; quando ele olhou na minha direção, eu pude quase jurar que ele me reconheceu, mas não houve hesitação em seu discurso ou nada além da mais curta das pausas antes dos seus olhos voltarem a percorrer o salão novamente.

O bolo foi finalmente partido, e Angela insistiu que eu comesse um pedaço, mas tivemos que esperar os garçons nos trazerem.

Enquanto eles andavam e serviam, a música começou, sugerindo a primeira dança dos noivos. Ao final da dança eu já estava finalmente comendo a minha sobremesa, e Kate e Garrett tinham ido se juntar aos casais da pista de dança.

"Bella," Angela disse enquanto repousava seu garfo. "Vou ao banheiro. Me prometa que não vai sair até eu voltar."

Eu maneei afirmativamente a cabeça e esperei pacientemente pelo seu retorno enquanto comia meu último pedaço de bolo de chocolate. É claro que estava fantástico. Suave, molhado, rico, sem ser doce demais.

"Leu algum livro bom ultimamente?"

Eu pulei enquanto virava meu pescoço pra ver quem estava falando comigo.

Ele estava atrás de mim, um pouco pra esquerda, com aquele mesmo sorriso torto que vi antes. Suas mãos, entretanto, pairavam acima do meu ombro como se ele estivesse inseguro se deveria me tocar ou não.

Eu engoli fortemente, forçando meu coração de volta ao peito enquanto eu o encarava.

Enquanto o silencio crescia entre nós, ele baixou sua mão e começou a olhar pra outros lugares. "Hum. Me desculpa. Eu vou -"

Segurando a manga do seu smoking por um tempo tentei rapidamente me recompor. "Edward, por favor, sente-se. Eu só fiquei... surpresa."

Ele puxou a cadeira da Kate e sentou ao meu lado. Mas o desconforto e tensão continuaram enquanto eu mexia desconfortavelmente com o fecho da minha bolsa, pronta pra fugir a qualquer momento.

"Você não pode estar tão surpresa," ele começou. "Você obviamente sabia que eu estava aqui."

"Sim, mas eu não tinha certeza se você sabia que eu estava aqui ou que sequer me reconheceria. Mesmo se você reconhecesse, eu não sabia se iria querer vir até aqui e falar comigo."

Edward me lançou um olhar enigmático. Eu não conseguia identificar se ele estava magoado, irritado, ou entretido com a minha afirmação.

O silencio voltou a reinar entre nós dois enquanto eu continuava a lançar-lhe olhares pelo canto dos meus olhos. Quando eu o peguei fazendo o mesmo, senti os cantos dos meus lábios virarem. Aparentemente esse era o tipo de coisa que ele esperava.

Ouvi Edward respirar fundo e depois assisti ele percorrer os dedos pelo cabelo.

"Você nunca ligou."

Meu estômago caiu. "Eu sei. Eu... E-eu perdi seu número."

Ele simplesmente concordou com a cabeça. Eu não estava certa se ele acreditou ou não. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu me mudei pra Seattle."

"Verdade? Isso é... legal. Mas o que eu quis dizer foi, o que você está fazendo _aqui_?"

Eu não estava certa sobre o que ele quis dizer exatamente. Era algo ruim eu ter me mudado pra Seattle? Ele pensou que eu não liguei, mas que ao invés disso começaria a repentinamente segui-lo?

Claramente notando a confusão em meu rosto ele completou, "No casamento do meu irmão?"

"Oh. Na verdade eu estava no restaurante jantando um pouco mais cedo. Quando estava indo embora encontrei Angela que insistiu que eu fosse ao casamento com ela. Seu acompanhante furou ou algo assim e ela não queria ficar aqui sozinha."

"Você conhece a Angela?" Ele parecia novamente confuso. Entretanto a raiva dissipou-se da sua fisionomia e o fez parecer até um pouco fofo.

"Ela é minha secretária."

"Mundo pequeno."

Eu concordei e fui incapaz de parar o sorriso que quis aparecer em meu rosto agora.

Tinha simplesmente algo sobre ele... Eu não conseguia descrever, mas me sentia confortável e contente em sua presença. Era uma conexão que eu nunca experimentei com ninguém e tentar lutar contra isso não fazia nada que não me fazer sentir mais ansiosa e estressada.

Sem nem mesmo pensar minha mão se estendeu e segurou a dele, e eu vi o mesmo sorriso calmo aparecer em seu rosto. A tensão em seus ombros relaxou e ele segurou fortemente em minha mão, e me olhou como se eu fosse uma salva-vidas para um homem que estava se afogando.

"Olá, Edward," Angela disse enquanto voltava para a nossa mesa. Ela me lançou um olhar confuso enquanto observava claramente as mãos – minha e do Edward – unidas. Afinal de contas eu tinha perguntado quem Edward era no início da noite.

"Angela. Fico contente que você esteja aqui." Ele disse educadamente antes de me olhar e dar um outro aperto em minha mão.

Algo em minha expressão deve ter alertado Angela porque ela rapidamente pediu licença, dizendo que ela iria ao bar pegar algo pra beber. Ambos Edward e eu declinamos sua oferta de nos pegar algo também e então fomos deixados sozinhos novamente.

"Gostaria de dançar, Bella?"

Meu rosto caiu e meu estomago se contraiu. "Hum... Eu não danço."

E era verdade. Eu era uma desastrada irremediável. Achei que ele se lembraria disso. Embora não houvessem muitos momentos que eu tropecei naquela noite, a maioria dela foi gasta comigo ou prensada contra a parede ou na horizontal. Ainda que eu tenha tropeçado no caminho para o banheiro...

Balancei minha cabeça pras imagens invasoras. O assunto não era sobre como a nossa noite tinha sido maravilhosa. Era porque eu não sabia como evitar contar a ele sobre a gravidez se estivéssemos dançando juntos. Esse realmente não era o melhor lugar pra revelar algo, ainda que nessa altura do campeonato eu não fizesse idéia de como me livrar disso tudo. Tudo o que faltava acontecer era Kate, Garrett, Angela ou até mesmo Dr. Cullen aparecerem e me perguntarem como eu estava me sentindo e tudo estaria perdido. E não simplesmente aquilo, mas a minha evasão também. Eu posso não estar com uma barriga tão aparente, mas tenho certeza que se alguém fixasse muito o olhar pra protuberância nela, notaria. Essa era a minha exata preocupação quando Angela me convenceu pra vir nessa maldita recepção com ela.

"Por favor," ele disse suavemente se inclinando na minha direção. Eu fiquei completamente perdida em seus olhos e intoxicada pelo seu cheiro.

Me tomou todo auto-controle balançar negativamente minha cabeça.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais e sussurrou sedutoramente, "Eu me lembro de termos dançado muito bem antes."

Minhas bochechas coraram. "Eu não me lembro de ter dançado."

"Algumas pessoas considerariam aquilo como uma dança. A maneira que seu corpo mexeu, não era nada menos do que erótico. Dança comigo, Bella. Eu não quero nada além de te segurar perto de mim novamente."

Oh, Deus. Meu coração estava disparado e minha respiração acelerada. Eu mal podia pensar, mas as imagens que surgiam eram uma mistura do meu coração me dizendo que eu pertencia a qualquer lugar que esse homem estivesse e meu coração me dizendo que existiam assuntos mais importantes a serem tratados aqui.

Eu estava começando a ficar exaltada, o problema é que eu nem sabia que tipo de exaltação eu estava me metendo; frustração sexual ou medo. Todas as emoções de repente me engoliram e causaram ao meu estomago um solavanco. "Uh, Edward, eu preciso..." Mas não terminei minha sentença. Me levantei abruptamente e andei rápido, quase correndo, o mais rápido que pude pra fora do salão de recepção direto pro _toilette_. Eu nem fazia idéia se ele me seguiu. Mas em menos de trinta segundos eu estava trancada numa cabine de banheiro, suando e lutando pra me certificar que meu almoço não me pagaria uma segunda visita.

Eu perdi a batalha.

Em minutos eu ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir e o pânico me consumiu enquanto eu me perguntava se Edward era o tipo de homem que entraria num banheiro feminino.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

Suspirei aliviada. "Estou, Ang, só me dê mais um minuto, por favor."

Ela não falou nada enquanto eu acionava a descarga, me arrumava e saía da cabine. Imediatamente fui pra pia onde joguei água fria em meu rosto e pegava um Altoid da minha bolsa pra esconder o hálito da minha boca.

Angela me deu uma toalha de papel pra eu secar meu rosto. "Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou, sem rodeios.

"Não. Não é nada. Eu só não estava me sentindo bem."

"Edward estava extremamente preocupado quando eu voltei à mesa."

Eu a encarei, com os olhos esbugalhados, pelo espelho. "O que você disse a ele?"

Inclinando sua cabeça e me olhando questionadoramente, ela respondeu, "Só que você não estava se sentindo muito bem ultimamente."

"Oh."

"Existe algo que eu deva saber?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Podemos ir embora agora?" Perguntei.

"Claro."

Nós saímos do banheiro e meus olhos percorreram o salão rapidamente procurando alguém ruivo. Não existia ninguém. Ótimo. Eu só precisava sair.

"Bella?"

"Uhm?"

"Eu esqueci minha bolsa. Você acha que eu poderia voltar e..."

"Eu posso ir pra casa. Te ligo mais tarde."

"Não. Por favor, não. Eu realmente estava precisando de um papo de mulheres."

A olhei por alguns minutos, perplexa pela sua afirmativa. E pela primeira vez notei que ela não estava com seu brilho natural. Angela parecia estar quase depressiva. Então me lembrei do que ela disse quando nos vimos mais cedo: deram um 'bolo' nela. Suspirei internamente. "Claro, Angela. Eu vou esperar."

"Obrigada. Só vai demorar um minuto."

Ela me deu um sorriso firme enquanto andava de volta pro salão.

Eu realmente não queria ficar. Se eu fosse embora sabia que Angela entenderia, mas ela tem me apoiado tanto nessas últimas semanas, que eu sentia como se estivesse devendo a ela.

Mas estava preocupada que se me metesse em seus assuntos pessoais eu teria que dar respostas de mim pra satisfazer as perguntas que eu veria por trás de seus olhos em relação à minha reação ao Edward.

Eu estava me sentindo tão despedaçada.

Cruzando meus braços na frente do meu peito, encostei minhas costas na parede e fechei meus olhos, respirando lenta e profundamente. Eu só precisava voltar pra casa e me recuperar, então eu tentaria pegar o telefone do Edward, casualmente, com Angela ou Kate e aí tentaria lidar com ele na próxima semana.

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

Meus olhos abriram rapidamente no momento em que Edward roçou sua mão em minha testa, e depois em minha bochecha.

Eu concordei com a cabeça enquanto lutei contra a necessidade de inclinar meu rosto contra a sua mão.

Eu perdi aquela batalha também.

"Bella, se você quiser que eu te deixe em paz é só dizer. Eu pensei que você estivesse se sentindo tão conectada a mim como eu me sinto a você. Eu esperava que..." Sua voz sumiu enquanto ele afastava a sua mão do meu rosto e a percorria nervosamente contra seu cabelo mais uma vez. "Eu tinha esperanças que você fosse ligar."

"Eu perdi seu número," disse novamente, numa desculpa tosca, no fundo da lata de lixo, adicionei pra mim mesma.

_Por que mesmo eu tinha feito aquilo? Oh claro, porque ele foi embora enquanto eu estava dormindo e deixou um recado como se estivesse esperando nada mais do que uma ligação com segundas intenções._

E foi nesse momento que eu senti.

Definitivamente eram pancadinhas de dentro do meu abdômen.

Nas últimas duas semanas eu tinha começado a sentir leves tremidas, mas isso era definitivamente uma pancadinha.

Ofeguei quando senti e minha mão imediatamente foi pra minha barriga, mesmo que eu estivesse certa que não existiria jeito de eu ser capaz de sentir o movimento do lado de fora da minha barriga.

"Bella?" ele perguntou quando sua mão voou pra cobrir a minha e então ele imediatamente foi pra trás. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu vi claramente a dor estampada em seu rosto. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de levar um chute em suas partes baixas. "Eu pensei..." ele balançou sua cabeça. "Acho que estava errado," ele murmurou e se virou pra sair.

"Edward. Espera," chamei enquanto me esticava pra alcançá-lo. "Não é isso o que você está pensando."

"O que? Está tentando dizer que não está grávida?" perguntou se virando pra me olhar.

"Não. Eu não estou tentando te dizer isso."

"Então não há mais nada a ser dito. Olhe, Bella, eu gosto de você, mas não perdôo traição e eu certamente não divido."

"Você não está entendendo. O que eu preciso te dizer é... O que estou tentando te dizer é que é seu." Eu soei desesperada.

Ele fora tão agradável, tão lisonjeiro há alguns minutos atrás. E eu me percebi me apaixonando por suas frases. Completamente encantada... totalmente deslumbrada.

Observei cuidadosamente seu rosto se transformar de surpreso pra irritado, e imediatamente dei um passo pra trás.

"O que você quer dizer com é meu?" ele sussurrou por entre os dentes, se inclinando em direção ao meu rosto pra fechar a distância entre nós.

Meus olhos percorreram a sala, focando nas portas para o salão de onde vários convidados conversavam, a festa claramente transbordava pelas portas abertas.

Foi aí que eu notei Angela andando em nossa direção, parecendo preocupada.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso num outro lugar, por favor?" Perguntei acenando na direção da Angela.

"Tá legal."

Fui rapidamente do hotel até o estacionamento com Edward logo atrás de mim. Quando alcançamos meu carro eu me virei pra ele.

"Sinto muito."

"Você sente muito? E isso deveria ajudar?"

"Não existe nada mais que eu possa dizer! O que você quer que eu diga?"

"O que diabos você quer dizer com isso de que é meu?"

"Exatamente o que parece!"

"Que tipo de idiota você acha que eu sou? Eu nem te conheço! E você aparece aqui, no casamento do meu irmão, pra anunciar que você está grávida de um filho meu! O que faz você achar que eu acreditaria numa coisa dessas?"

Eu não pude evitar. Estava irritada e machucada e como resultado as lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos sem serem convidadas enquanto eu tentava expulsá-las. "Eu não vim aqui destruir nada. Eu não sabia que era o casamento do seu irmão ate que vi vocês dois, naquele momento eu teria atraído muito mais atenção pra mim mesma se tivesse ido embora. E eu não faço idéia do porquê você acreditaria em mim. Você está certo. Você não me conhece. Mas _eu_me conheço e sei que você foi a única pessoa que eu transei no último ano!"

"É, eu acredito na mulher que trocou inuendos sexuais com seu sócio, como se eles tivessem uma relação íntima, no bar, antes dela me convidar pro seu quarto."

"Não que seja do seu interesse, mas eu nunca transei com Mike."

"Você tinha uma caixa de camisinhas na sua mala!"

"Bem, você não tinha nenhuma!"

"Porque eu não transo por aí!" Ele rosnou.

"Nem eu! Eu mantenho as camisinhas na minha mala porque viajo muito. Elas estão sempre na minha mala. Eu sou cuidadosa, e definitivamente não sou idiota."

Ele respirou fundo e eu o acompanhei. Nós obviamente não chegaríamos a lugar nenhum gritando um ao outro.

"Se tudo o que você está dizendo é verdade, então porque você não me ligou, Bella? Esse não é o tipo de coisa que você esconde de alguém."

"Eu não tinha o seu telefone."

"Não venha com essa história de novo. Eu deixei o número do meu telefone e você não parece o tipo de mulher descuidada que perde as coisas o tempo inteiro."

"Ótimo," eu resmunguei. Se ele queria a verdade, então ele receberia a merda da verdade. Não existia motivos pra esconder isso agora. "Eu joguei seu recadinho estúpido no lixo, Edward. Eu não sou do tipo que gosta de relacionamentos só baseados em sexo e isso parecia ser o exato tipo de coisa que você estava procurando."

"Eu nunca disse isso!" ele estava irritado de novo.

"Não, você apenas foi embora antes de eu sequer acordar naquela manhã, depois de ter me dito na noite anterior que você tinha dois dias inteiros de folga. E o seu recado apenas dizia pra eu ligar pra 'talvez voltar a nos encontrar'. Ah, não vamos nos esquecer que você prendeu o recado com um pacote fechado de camisinha."

Horror passou rapidamente pelos seus olhos antes da sua expressão voltar a endurecer. "Eu nunca quis dizer isso," ele disse por entre os dentes.

Eu quis perguntar então o que exatamente quis dizer, mas balancei minha cabeça,isso só iria me desviar do meu objetivo. "Olhe, o que importa é que eu não tinha o número do seu telefone. Eu não tinha um sobrenome. Nada." Estava começando a sentir o desespero me consumir. Eu queria saber. Queria que ele entendesse. "Procurei pelos jornais por anúncios de casamento, esperando conseguir reconhecer seu irmão e noiva, e comecei a freqüentar esse hotel na esperança de conseguir te encontrar. Foi só quando estava indo embora hoje que decidi que minha idéia era idiota e não me levaria a lugar algum. Então Angela me viu e implorou pra eu ir ao casamento com ela. Eu não imaginei que estava indo ao casamento do seu irmão. Tudo o que eu queria era um sobrenome pra poder te achar!"

Mordi minha língua. Quase disse pra ele que planejei ir ao consultório do Dr. Cullen na segunda-feira de manhã pra pedir ajuda da Kare pra procurá-lo. O cenário que surgiu em minha mente dessa idéia era assustador.

Edward apenas me encarou, seu olhar lotado de ódio e raiva. As emoções eram tão claras quanto seriam se ele tivesse verbalizado-as. Eu não acho que importava o que eu dissesse agora. Ele certamente não estava no humor de ouvir ou até mesmo tentar ser racional. Sem mencionar que eu não sabia nada sobre seu temperamento, e de verdade, isso me assustava um pouco.

Praticamente incapaz de manter minhas emoções distantes do ponto de não administráveis, eu fiz a única coisa que achei que pudesse ajudar. Peguei minha bolsa, mexi por um momento até achar um cartão pequeno. Com uma caneta, rapidamente escrevi meu celular e o entreguei.

"Esse é meu celular. Me ligue quando quiser conversar."

Edward simplesmente me encarou. Então eu virei o cartão e apontei pras informações dele. "Isso é o dia da minha consulta do ultra-som em duas semanas. Se quiser aparecer e ver por você mesmo que as datas batem, você é mais do que bem-vindo." Esse era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Talvez tudo o que ele precisasse era um tempo pra processar as coisas e alguma prova que meus clamores eram legítimos.

Ele ainda não disse nada enquanto cerrava seus dentes e fazia um punho com uma das suas mãos que estava tão apertada que as junções dos dedos ficaram brancas.

Eu não podia negar. Estava assustada.

Com minhas mãos tremendo, limpei as lágrimas estúpidas que caíam pelo meu rosto. Eu tinha que sair daqui. "É com você agora, Edward." Foi tudo o que eu disse enquanto entrei no meu carro e o deixei parado no estacionamento. Eu ligaria mais tarde pra Angela.

* * *

**N.t.: Pra quem não sabe o que são as comidas citadas, aqui estão:****  
**  
¹**Enchiladas de galinha -**comida tipicamente mexicana.

²**Carne de Salisburia -**Carne típica de Salisbúria, Reino Unido.

³**Wellington Beef -**contrafilé ou lombinho revestido com paté de foie gras (fígado de ganso) e duxelles (cebola e cogumelo picados) envolvido por uma massa folheada; é assado no forno.

***Summer Squash -**uma espécie de salada feita com abóboras verdes e demais vegetais da espécie _Cucurbita pepo_

**Reviews, né bonitas! (ou bonitos – se tivermos algum leitor homem que eu não saiba!)**

**;)**

**Lou.**


	5. Eu não vou

**N.t.:****É... twilight não nos pertence!**

**Pefil da Saya, amores:/u/2013170/MayraDih**

**Perfil da Kathy, babies: /u/1767989/S2_Angel_S2**

**Meu perfil no twitter: /LouCalmon**

**Perfil da Saya no twitter: /Mayra_Dih**

**Kathy traduziu este capítulo.**

**Sem mais,

* * *

**

**Eu não vou**

O sábado do casamento, enquanto eu estava dirigindo de volta ao meu apartamento, Angela me ligou. Eu a convidei para ir até a minha casa. Assim que ela chegou, pedi desculpas por ter deixado ela. Quando ela me perguntou por que eu não esperei, eu simplesmente disse a ela que Edward e eu não nos damos bem e não me senti bem-vinda.

Era uma versão ligeiramente torcida da verdade, e ela prontamente aceitou. Eu estava quase certa que ela suspeita que Edward era meu caso de uma noite, mas ela nunca disse isso abertamente... E graças a Deus ela nunca perguntou. Antes que essa linha de questionamento pudesse chegar muito mais longe, mudei tudo para ela e pedi a ela para me dizer sobre o homem que tinha estado lá.

Ela estava mais do que desejando entender essa linha de conversa, e meus problemas foram facilmente varridos para debaixo do tapete para tratá-lo por conta própria.

Edward nunca ligou.

Nem mesmo depois de dezoito dias.

Dezoito dias desde que eu tinha entrado de penetra no casamento do irmão dele.

Dezoito dias desde que eu tinha dado a ele o que ele provavelmente considerava a pior notícia de sua vida.

Dezoito dias e eu não tinha ouvido uma palavra.

Eu tinha debatido comigo várias vezes sobre pedir para Angela o número dele... Ou ligar para Kate e pedir a ela... Ou aparecer no escritório do Dr. Carlisle Cullen para lhe pedir para me ajudar a entrar em contato com seu filho.

Não havia escapado do meu conhecimento que o pai de Edward era o homem que diagnosticou minha gravidez. Eu não perdi o fato de que o Dr. Cullen me incentivou a informar o pai da existência do bebê, se eu optasse por mantê-lo. Eu poderia apenas imaginar a conversa se eu tentasse entrar em contato com ele. Embaraçoso era a palavra que vinha à minha mente.

Não, obrigada.

Além disso, tudo isso era irrelevante. Eu disse a Edward que era com ele agora. Eu não poderia forçá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa. Talvez tudo o que ele precisava era de tempo, ou talvez eu nunca ouvisse falar dele. De qualquer maneira, era a decisão dele, assim como a escolha de manter o bebê tinha sido minha.

E eu não poderia culpá-lo por estar irritado com a situação. Ele não me conhece, e meu momento para dizer-lhe tinha sido horrível. Por que ele confiaria em mim?

Esses pensamentos e milhares de outros atormentaram minha mente desde meados de setembro, causando mais de algumas noites de sono perdidas. Mesmo que se preocupar com isso não resolvera nada. Eu só podia esperar.

A paciência não era um de meus pontos fortes.

Assim, dezoito dias após o casamento, eu estava bebendo o meu segundo copo de água enquanto me preparava para ir para a minha consulta de ultra-som. Eu tinha que deixar o escritório em quinze minutos, se eu quisesse ir a consulta de 11:00 horas. Mordendo meus lábios, eu me perguntei se Edward iria aparecer para isso.

Cada vez que o pensamento tentava prender-se em minha mente, eu imediatamente tentava sufocá-lo. Isso quase poderia ser considerado esperança, e eu certamente não tinha necessidade nenhuma disso, quando ele estava preocupado. Não havia nenhuma razão para que eu suspeitasse que ele iria aparecer.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, Bella._

Olhei para o relógio e decidi que seria perfeitamente aceitável se eu saísse. A sessão e a sala de espera estava me deixando louca. Agarrando minha bolsa da gaveta da minha mesa e, em seguida, meu casaco, saí do meu escritório. Angela sorriu para mim e me desejou sorte, antes de me lembrar que eu tinha uma conferência por telefone às 13:30 para a qual eu precisava estar de volta.

A caminhada até o consultório médico foi rápida, mas fria. Eu puxei meu casaco mais apertado em torno de mim. Nunca fazia tanto frio em Phoenix em outubro. Não pela primeira vez me vi xingando o local frio e sombrio conhecido como o noroeste do Pacífico. Eu preferia andar, e o escritório era apenas alguns quarteirões longe. Pelo menos não estava chovendo.

Cheguei ao consultório do médico cedo e tive a sorte de só ter que esperar cerca de cinco minutos antes de o meu nome ser chamado. Quando me levantei, olhei ao redor da sala de espera antes de decidir rapidamente fazer uma pausa na recepção para dizer à mulher que havia uma possibilidade de um Edward Cullen dar uma passada, e pedi que ela permitisse a entrada dele se acaso ele aparecesse. Eu realmente não acho que ela me ouviu, vendo como ela atendeu ao telefone no meio da minha afirmação e apenas balançou a cabeça para mim.

Com um suspiro, eu atravessei a porta que a mulher estava segurando aberta para mim de volta para onde as salas de exame eram localizadas. O quarto que ela me levou não era o mesmo que eu tinha ficado na última vez que eu estive aqui. Esta sala era um pouco maior. Em vez da mesa de exame ser contra a parede, era mais para o meio da sala, ao lado de um carrinho com a máquina de ultra-som sobre ele e um monitor na parede.

"Sente-se aqui em cima, e eu já volto. Alguém irá se unir-se a você hoje?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não sei".

"Tudo bem. Eu voltarei logo".

Não sabendo onde eu deveria me sentar, subi em cima da mesa de exame e esperei. Poucos minutos depois, houve uma batida na porta e ela se abriu. Mas não era a técnica loira que estava na sala há pouco. A mulher que andou cautelosamente através da porta tinha o cabelo castanho macio e olhos azuis. Ela era mais velha, mas ainda bela, e parecia vagamente familiar.

"Bella", ela perguntou com um tom incerto.

"Sim".

Seu rosto rompeu em um largo sorriso confiante enquanto ela atravessava a sala, seus saltos estalando pelo chão enquanto ela estendia a mão para mim. "Estou tão feliz por te conhecer. Eu sou a mãe de Edward, Esme Cullen".

"Oi". Cautelosamente eu apertei a mão dela. Ela segurou-a firmemente e ainda trouxe a outra mão de modo que ela estava segurando a mão de ambos os lados. No entanto, isso pouco fez para me tranquilizar da sua sinceridade. Este não era um cenário que eu tinha considerado.

"Eu espero que você não se importe. Surgiu algo no hospital, e Edward não poderia vir esta manhã. Então, eu pensei que eu poderia vir em seu lugar".

Fiquei completamente aturdida. Eu acho que deve ter aberto e fechado minha boca quatro vezes, incapaz de encontrar qualquer coisa para dizer. Depois de não ter qualquer contato com Edward em mais de duas semanas, ele decide enviar a sua mãe em seu lugar?

Sra. Cullen me observou enquanto um vinco se formava em sua testa. "Se você prefere que eu saia, eu vou".

"Oh, não," Eu disse, finalmente encontrando minhas palavras. "Está tudo bem. Você pode ficar".

Ela pareceu relaxar com isso. "Obrigada."

A ultra-sonografista escolheu esse momento para voltar à sala com meu quadro na mão. Ela notou a Sra. Cullen e sorriu. "Oh, eu estou contente que você não estará sozinha hoje, Bella. Devemos começar?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e logo me vi deitando na mesa com a minha blusa levantada e gosma fria por todo a minha barriga expansão.

"Ok, isso diz que você é esperada dia 13 de fevereiro, está correto?"

"Sim". Embora, internamente, eu gemesse. Claro que meu bebê seria esperado na sexta-feira dia 13. Esse tipo de coisa era apenas normal para mim.

O ultra-som foi mais desconfortável do que eu pensava que ia ser.

A pressão constante do transdutor enquanto a técnica empurrava ao longo da pele esticada do meu abdômen - combinada com minha bexiga dolorosamente cheia - me fez fazer careta mais de uma vez. Mas as imagens na tela realmente valeram a pena porque eu percebi que eu iria sofrer por qualquer coisa pela criança que eu nem conhecia ainda.

Assistindo o contorno distinto do bebê quando se moveu sua mão para a boca e começou a chupar o dedo fez o meu coração suspirar e um sorriso aparecer no meu rosto que era tão grande que eu pensei que o meu rosto iria quebrar. Quando eu arrisquei um olhar para a Sra. Cullen, ela estava radiante, lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Ela me pegou olhando para ela e estendeu a mão para agarrar a minha. Então, ela começou a segurar firmemente a partir daí.

Em um ponto durante o exame, a técnica focada em uma seção por um pouco mais do que em qualquer outro lugar, mas não disse nada até que ela me informou que as medidas do bebê, combinado com a data que o bebê era esperado. Então ela me perguntou se eu queria saber o sexo do bebê. Claro que eu queria, eu tinha tido surpresas suficiente com essa coisa toda que eu sentia como se precisasse ter algo sobre o que eu tinha controle. Bem, isso e o incomodo que a técnica de ultra-som poderia saber o sexo do meu bebê quando eu não sabia. Claro, ela já sabia, porque no momento eu disse a ela que eu queria saber, ela anunciou que estava tendo um menino.

Após mais alguns minutos, ela desligou a máquina e limpou o meu estômago, enviando-me no meu caminho com uma tira de fotos. Após uma rápida visita ao banheiro para aliviar a minha bexiga cheia, fui informada que minha médica havia sido chamada para uma entrega de emergência e não estaria de volta até depois do almoço. Eu estava certa de que a Dr. Swanson ia me ligar se houvesse alguma preocupação.

Uma vez fora do escritório, inclinei-me contra a parede no corredor, perdida em um deslumbramento. As imagens do bebê - do meu bebê - haviam sido tão claras. Eu tinha sido capaz de ver seus dedos das mãos, dos pés, os lábios, o nariz... Tinha sido a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Mas ele era um bebê. Um pequeno, pequeno ser que poderia contar comigo para absolutamente tudo em sua vida para os próximos dezoito anos. Essa idéia foi muito assustadora em si, mas...

Um menino.

_Um menino._

_Um menino._

Que diabos eu ia fazer com um menino? Eu não sabia nada sobre os rapazes. Eu não tinha irmãos. Merda, eu mal tinha um pai. De repente, eu senti como se estivesse me afogando, minha falsa confiança sobre toda esta situação estava vacilando. Eu seriamente não tinha idéia do que eu estava fazendo.

Subconscientemente, eu acho que eu estava esperando uma menina. Eu não tinha dito isso em voz alta, mas para mim isso tinha sido praticamente uma dádiva. Eu sabia sobre garotas. Por que Deus achou adequado me dar um menino quando eu não a menor idéia sobre eles? Como eu seria uma mãe para essa criança?

"Bella? Bella!"

Meus olhos dispararam e eu olhei para a Sra. Cullen em pé na minha frente me olhando preocupada. Eu tinha me esquecido dela.

"Respire fundo", disse ela. Foi só então que eu percebi que eu estava quase ofegante. "Você vai ficar bem?"

Acenei. "Sim".

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não."

Passando um braço sobre meu ombro, ela me puxou contra seu lado. "Então que tal um almoço?"

Eu mordi meu lábio. Eu não conhecia essa mulher, mas ela estava, obviamente, fazendo um esforço. Tudo ainda parecia na minha cabeça como sendo errado que Edward tinha me ignorado por duas semanas apenas para enviar a sua mãe para a minha consulta de ultra-som. Talvez esta foi a sua tentativa de amenizar as coisas por ser um idiota no casamento de seu irmão. Ou talvez ele enviou a sua mãe para me observar na esperança vã de que eu baixasse a minha guarda e admitisse ser uma prostituta, que estava simplesmente mentindo sobre a paternidade do meu filho. Mas então eu olhei para a mulher em pé diante de mim, ela parecia tão calorosa e amorosa que eu não podia me permitir realmente acreditar nisso. Esta mulher tinha uma alma boa, eu poderia dizer.

"Ok".

Seu rosto relaxou em um sorriso. "Bom. Há um lugar na rua que eu gosto de ir."

Então, eu puxei meu casaco mais apertado em torno de mim enquanto a seguia para fora do edifício e de volta às ruas frias e ventosas de Seattle.

O restaurante a que Esme me levou era apenas um quarteirão de distância, porém, era no sentido oposto do meu escritório, o que explicou porque eu nunca tinha estado nesse caminho antes. Era muito chique e não o tipo de lugar que eu iria a menos que eu estivesse tentando impressionar um cliente importante.

"Boa tarde, Sra. Cullen", o maître disse quando nós entramos no prédio.

Não escapou do meu conhecimento que ele conhecia a mulher com quem eu estava pelo nome, o que me disse que ela era um visitante freqüente. Então, novamente, não fomos tão longe do hospital, e com o marido sendo um médico, este seria um local conveniente para se encontrar para o almoço. Esse pensamento de repente, me fez pensar novamente sobre o quão perto eu tinha estado de encontrar Edward. Se eu tivesse ido somente alguns poucos quarteirões do meu escritório, talvez eu tivesse encontrado os Cullen mais cedo. Se eu tivesse realmente pedido ajuda para Kate ou Angela.

Se apenas.

_Se apenas..._

Nós seguimos o maître até uma mesa, onde ele pegou nossos casacos de nós e puxou nossas cadeiras antes de nós sentarmos. Depois que pedimos nossas bebidas, eu me ocupei estudando o cardápio. Um olhar sobre o início da mesma, porém, disse-me que a Sra. Cullen estava ocupando-se de me estudar. Percebi que eu estava apenas adiando o inevitável. O garçom trouxe as nossas bebidas e, em seguida, com uma respiração profunda, eu fechei o meu cardápio e o ajustei sobre a mesa.

Assim como eu suspeitava que ela faria, a mãe de Edward tomou isso como sua abertura. "Eu preciso que você me conte a sua versão de como você acabou nesta situação", disse ela em tom de nenhum disparate.

"Senhora Cullen-"

"Me chame de Esme, por favor."

Concordei e respirei fundo. "Esme, eu não sei o que você sabe sobre mim ou o que você pensa sobre mim... ou o que exatamente Edward disse, mas posso dizer que este não é um plano que eu tenha tramado. Eu não namoro muito. Bem, na verdade, eu quase nunca namoro, e certamente, não agora. Eu queria poder alegar que estava bêbada e estúpida, mas nenhum de nós foi realmente debilitado",_ pelo menos pelo álcool_, mentalmente acrescentei "E nós não éramos estúpidos ou irresponsáveis. O resultado desta noite foi tão surpreendente para mim como para Edward, acredite em mim." Eu odiava que quando eu estava chateada eu tendia a divagar e dizer mais do que o necessário.

"Eu sei que você estava surpresa com isso, Bella. Eu não quero que você pense que o meu marido é o tipo de homem que quebra sigilo entre médico e paciente, mas o dia que você entrou em seu escritório realmente o afetou por muitas razões, e ele me contou sobre uma mulher solteira que tinha recentemente se mudado para Seattle e desmoronado em seu escritório, quando ele disse que ela estava grávida. Quando eu perguntei-lhe uma semana ou algo assim mais tarde se ele soube algo sobre o que aconteceu com aquela mulher jovem perturbada, ele disse que Kate e Angela estavam cuidando bem dela."

Esme parou por um momento antes de encontrar atentamente o meu olhar. "Carlisle estava muito surpreso quando viu você no casamento de Emmett, mas não demorou muito para eu perceber que você era a paciente que ele me falou. Vimos Edward ir lá e flertar com você e, em seguida, vimos como você de repente se levantou e correu para fora do salão. Ele estava preocupado e, depois que Angela voltou, nós o vimos sair. Edward nunca voltou. Carlisle depois o encontrou no bar, mas ele não quis falar sobre nada disso até que eu encontrei o seu cartão de encontro no bolso do paletó do smoking."

"Eu sinto tanto, Esme", Eu disse.

"Não há nada que pedir desculpas, querida", ela me assegurou, inclinando-se e acariciando minhas mãos. Esme sentou-se, tomou um gole de sua água, e em seguida, o clima entre nós clareou quando ela sorriu.

Eu discordei dela. Fiquei triste sobre como sua família teve conhecimento da gravidez... Por eu penetrar o casamento de seu filho... Para discutir com seu outro filho, durante esse casamento... Para perturbar sua família. Mas eu também poderia aceitar que a maioria disso estava fora do meu controle. Agora, meu objetivo era simplesmente fazer as melhores escolhas que eu podia para mim e para meu filho.

"Então, me fale sobre você", Esme solicitou quando permaneci em silêncio.

Ao longo dos próximos vinte minutos, eu respondi a perguntas de Esme, só parando brevemente para o nosso almoço.

Principalmente devido à forma rápida em que ela perguntava e como de repente me senti confortável falando com ela, no momento em nossa comida chegou, Esme sabia mais sobre mim do que meu pai sabia. Embora, na verdade, eu realmente não ache que era uma façanha. Eu tinha certeza que Charlie só sabia onde eu cresci, meu aniversário, e qual em que me formei na faculdade.

Esme era doce, engraçada, e havia sinceridade em seus olhos quando ela falava comigo. Eu encontrei-me bastante feliz que Edward a mandou em seu lugar esta manhã e decidi que deveria ser um sinal de que ele estava aceitando as verdades que eu disse a ele.

Quando comecei a comer o meu almoço, Esme mudou a direção da conversa e me pegou um pouco desprevenida. "Então, com o que você estava preocupada quando saímos do consultório médico mais cedo?", Perguntou ela.

Suponho que eu deveria ter esperado uma alteração no assunto, Eu honestamente fiquei surpresa quando ela não me pressionou nisso anteriormente. Tomei um gole de água a fim de me dar outro momento para os meus pensamentos, eu tentei responder, mas eu estava tão confusa quanto eu tinha estado antes. "Eu não... Eu não sei realmente." Respirei. "Eu acho que de repente me dei conta de que isto é real, e eu não sei como eu posso fazer tudo sozinha. Quero dizer, cuidar da minha mãe não é o mesmo que cuidar de um recém-nascido. Os bebês são barulhentos e confusos e frágeis. E depois que aquela mulher disse que era um menino, e eu não sei nada sobre-"

"Calma, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem, você sabe disso", Esme interrompeu enquanto me puxava contra seu ombro, sua mão fazendo círculos tranquilizantes nas minhas costas. Durante o meu mini-discurso, eu não tinha sequer notado que ela saiu de sua cadeira para agachar-se ao meu lado.

Funguei então. Estúpido canal lacrimal hiperativo e hormônios hipersensíveis. Agarrando meu guardanapo, eu limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto para não manchar minha maquiagem em cima de Esme. "Desculpe", eu disse a ela quando funguei de novo. "Não sei o que está errado comigo."

Ela me soltou então, e riu. "Você está grávida. Isso é realmente a única desculpa que você precisa." Sorrindo para mim, Esme me deu outro abraço antes de se levantar e voltar para sua cadeira. "Agora o que tem de errado em ter meninos?"

"Minha mãe teve meninas. Eu não sei nada sobre rapazes."

"Eu pensei que você fosse filha única." Eu não tinha realmente dito que esse era o caso, mas era fácil interpretar dessa forma.

"Mais ou menos. Minha mãe me criou sozinha. Quando eu tinha dezessete anos, ela se casou e teve uma filha depois que me formei na faculdade. Eu só vi a minha meia-irmã um punhado de vezes."

Esme acenou com a cabeça como se toda a situação fizesse absolutamente perfeito sentido para ela. Isso me fez querer rir. Minha vida foi tudo menos normal.

"Você não estará sozinha Bella, e eu tenho experiência criando filhos. Além disso, os meninos são muito mais fáceis do que as meninas. Confie em mim que," ela disse com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

Apesar de suas palavras me tocarem, seu último comentário me fez rir.

Terminamos nosso almoço com ela me contando histórias sobre Emmett e Edward. Embora, eu tinha que dizer, seus contos não exatamente me fizeram sentir melhor sobre criar meu próprio filho. Parecia-me que os meninos eram indisciplinados, hiperativos, e sempre se metendo em encrenca. Quando eu disse isso a Esme, ela me assegurou que as meninas eram muito mais difíceis, mesmo que fosse apenas pelo fato puro e simples de que na verdade as meninas podem ficar grávidas.

Ela pretendia dizer o comentário em tom de brincadeira. Eu sabia disso no momento que eu ouvi as palavras escorregarem da boca dela, mas ainda me fez sentir pequena.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente não queria dizer isso dessa maneira," apressou-se a dizer.

"Eu sei que você não queria. Está tudo bem. Além disso, eu tenho 28 anos. Há uma diferença," Eu lhe assegurei sorrindo um pouco. Provavelmente fez as coisas piores, mas minha bexiga também escolheu esse momento para me lembrar que eu estava grávida e, assim, era obrigada a gastar um determinado número de horas por dia sentada no banheiro. Desculpando-me, fui cumprir essa obrigação.

Enquanto eu estava no banheiro, notei que minha maquiagem estava uma bagunça do meu pequeno ataque de lágrimas durante o almoço, e eu suspirei. Eu não era realmente um tipo de garota maquiada, só que eu tinha que admitir que o meu rosto usualmente aparecia tão branco que a maioria das pessoas poderiam me confundir com um cadáver se eu não utilizasse, pelo menos, uma pequena quantidade de base para destacar os meus recursos.

Claro, um pouco de base levava a um toque de blush, uma pincelada de sombra, e uma pitada de gloss. Mas hoje eu tinha usado um pouco mais do que o habitual, porque eu estava segurando a secreta esperança que Edward estaria na minha consulta, e agora meus olhos tinham manchas pretas ao redor deles da minha mascara raramente utilizada e lápis de olho.

Resignada, eu comecei a lavar meu rosto e então reapliquei o pequeno pedaço de maquiagem que eu estava acostumada a usar normalmente. Quando me dei conta de quanto tempo eu tinha estado realmente no banheiro, corri para terminar e me dirigiu de volta para a mesa. Eu certamente não queria que Esme pensasse que eu estava chateada com o comentário que ela tinha feito.

Quando me aproximei da mesa, no entanto, era fácil ver que a minha companheira de almoço já não estava sozinha. Eu sufoquei o nó que ameaçou explodir em minha garganta. Realmente, eu não poderia evitá-lo. Cada vez que eu via Edward ele tinha esse efeito em mim. Ele estava de costas para mim enquanto ele permanecia ao lado da mesa conversando com sua mãe. Eu tinha medo de interromper, mas eu rapidamente me disse que ele devia saber que Esme e eu estávamos aqui para almoçar. Com um sorriso eu caminhei para a mesa até que eu vi seu corpo enrijecer e a expressão de Esme desmoronar quando ela lhe mostrou uma das imagens de ultra-som.

Dei mais dois passos hesitantes e, em seguida ouvi claramente a voz áspera de Edward, "Você não está me ouvindo, eu não vou permitir que ela separe a nossa família. Você já sabe muito bem que tipo de problemas alguém como ela pode causar."

"Bella não é... _ela_", Esme respondeu, seus olhos se moveram de seu filho para me ver ali ouvindo a conversa deles.

Desta vez, eu fui bem sucedida quando eu lutei contra o rubor que ameaçava aparecer pelo constrangimento de ser pega escutando.

A cabeça de Edward virou-se rapidamente. Engoli em seco enquanto seus olhos verdes me olharam de cima a baixo. Houve um brevíssimo momento, quando eu pensei que havia alguma coisa a mais que só o ódio, mas o que quer que a emoção fosse, foi rapidamente eliminada. Era fácil ver que Edward não estava nada feliz em me ver.

Trincando os dentes, eu projetei meu queixo e permaneci tão reta quanto eu podia. Eu não ia permitir que ele me intimidasse. "Edward", eu disse friamente.

Ele resmungou baixinho e virou-se para Esme. "Vou deixar você voltar para o seu almoço, mãe."

Eu vi Esme suspirar.

Edward então se virou e deu os três passos que precisava para ficar bem na minha frente. "Não pense por um momento que rastejar seu caminho para as boas graças da minha mãe fará você conseguir o que está procurando."

"Não estou atrás de nada." Falei por entre os dentes.

Seus olhos brilharam com raiva antes que ele roçasse em mim e saísse.

Meus olhos o seguiram por um momento antes que eu olhasse para Esme. "Eu acho que tem alguma coisa que você queira dizer," eu disse asperamente, nem mesmo tentando ser educada.

"Sente-se, Bella."

Eu sentei, mas não antes de olhar para o relógio. "Eu tenho que voltar em breve, se eu quiser estar no meu escritório a tempo para minha reunião de 13h30min."

Esme acenou. "Edward não estava indo para ir para sua consulta. Ele intencionalmente programou uma cirurgia nesta manhã mesmo que fosse suposto para ser o dia de folga dele. Indo pelas costas do meu filho não é algo que eu faria normalmente, mas eu entendo o que é estar sozinho, e eu não podia suportar fazer isso para você. Edward é um adulto. Ele tem idade suficiente para tomar decisões informadas, embora eu pense que ele está escolhendo errado. Eu ainda acredito que ele está simplesmente chocado, e estou esperando que ele vá voltar atrás."

Seus olhos estavam lacrimosos, e ela me olhou suplicante. "Não importa o que Edward decide fazer, Carlisle e eu gostaríamos de nada mais do que estar envolvidos em suas vidas em qualquer capacidade que você permitir."

Demorou alguns minutos para o meu cérebro para entender tudo o que Esme havia dito. Edward não queria nada com isto. Parte de mim queria acreditar que ele ainda estava em um estado de negação, como eu havia estado inicialmente. Mas ele estava, obviamente, tão bravo comigo quanto estava quando o vi pela última vez.

Eu não preciso dele. Lembrei-me, mas o que, então, eu iria fazer sobre a solicitação de Esme. O que ela e o Dr. Cullen queriam? Ser avós, mesmo se o pai do meu filho não queria nada com ele? Eu poderia apenas imaginar meu filho indo vê-los no Natal e Edward sarcástico e carrancudo com ele em cada vez. Ugh. Definitivamente não é a imagem mais agradável.

"Eu não sei Esme, eu vou ter que pensar sobre isso."

Ela acenou.

"Edward pensa que eu fiquei grávida de propósito."

Ela acenou novamente.

"Eu não fiz isso".

"Eu sei disso, Bella."

Ela suspirou. "Edward... Edward pensa que você ficou sabendo sobre o status financeiro e social de nossa família, e você fez tudo o que podia para reivindicar algum tipo de direito."

Edward pensava tão alto de si mesmo que ele acha que depois de conhecê-lo, eu saí e engravidei de modo que eu poderia alegar que o filho era dele? Eu balancei a cabeça, desgostosa com esse pensamento. "Será que ele pensa isso de todas as mulheres, ou eu sou a exceção?"

Esme riu. "Ele tem passado momentos difíceis confiando em alguém, de verdade. Ele é definitivamente um "copo meio vazio" tipo de pessoa."

"Eu vou ligar para o meu médico para agendar uma amniocentese _(n.t.: Exame do líquido amniótico)_." Eu não queria fazer isso. Eu odiava agulhas, mas gostaria de fazer o que fosse necessário para convencer essas pessoas. E se o teste de DNA era o que eles precisavam, então eu daria a eles.

"Não. Você não vai. Não há necessidade para isso," Esme respondeu rapidamente.

Eu estava silenciosamente grata e não a questionei mais sobre isso.

"Eu não faço idéia sobre a sua situação financeira ou social", Eu disse a ela. Apesar de eu de repente ter o desejo de saber essa informação, simplesmente porque era agora um grande desconhecido. Meus olhos vagaram ao redor do restaurante por um momento, e eu já sabia que esta família estava bem fora do meu alcance. Mas eu também sabia que isso não era importante o suficiente para mim para procurar a informação por mim mesma.

"Eu sei que não, querida."

Olhei para o relógio novamente. "Eu realmente tenho que ir."

Esme acenou e se levantou quando me levantei da minha cadeira. "Eu sinto muito."

"Pelo que?"

"Pelo modo que meu filho reagiu. Eu o criei melhor do que isso."

"Não é sua culpa."

Nós começamos a caminhar em direção à frente do restaurante. Houve apenas uma pausa quando nos deram nossos casacos e fomos até a entrada do restaurante. Percebi então que Esme provavelmente já tinha cuidado da conta. "Dada a maneira que seu filho está agindo, talvez você gostaria de admitir que os meninos são mais difíceis do que as meninas?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

"Você, minha querida, não conheceu Alice ainda. Acho que depois que você fizer isso, você vai concordar comigo." O rosto dela rompeu em um sorriso orgulhoso quando ela disse o nome da filha. A tensão da conversa anterior tinha se dissipado tão facilmente como tinha acontecido antes, durante a nossa refeição.

"Talvez."

"Você se importaria se eu passasse no seu escritório para levá-la para almoçar de novo?", Ela perguntou cautelosamente.

"Isso seria bom".

Então eu me vi envolvida em um abraço caloroso. Isso me fez lembrar como costumava ser a sensação de ser segurada por minha própria mãe quando eu era uma garotinha. "Obrigada", ela sussurrou.

Quando ela finalmente me soltou, eu lhe dei um sorriso antes de me empacotar no meu casaco. Dirigindo-me a porta e voltando para o meu escritório, minha cabeça lotada com tudo o que eu fiquei sabendo nas últimas horas. Ela definitivamente tinha me dado muita coisa para pensar e considerar.

Foi só quando entrei no prédio do meu escritório que lembrei que eu tinha me esquecido de agradecer Esme pelo almoço.

"Oi Angela," eu disse enquanto passava por sua mesa e entrava em meu escritório.

Ela olhou para mim, sorriu, e me seguiu.

Uma vez no meu escritório, ela fechou a porta. "Eu quero ver as fotos."

Eu ri quando puxei a tira de fotos da minha bolsa. Esme tinha uma foto do perfil do bebê que a técnica de ultra-som havia lhe dado, enquanto a tira de imagens que eu tinha variava de algumas de perfil, para fotos de suas mãos e pés. Minha favorita era a imagem dele chupando o polegar.

Angela exclamava "oh's" e "ah's" adequadamente sobre as fotos, e depois gritou bastante alto quando eu disse a ela que eu estava tendo um menino. Ela imediatamente notou o meu estado de espírito menos animado, e quando eu expliquei minhas reservas, ela foi tão rápida para me tranquilizar quanto Esme foi.

"Bella, eu tenho dois irmãos gêmeos que são consideravelmente mais novos que eu. E minha mãe me disse uma vez que, mesmo juntos eles eram mais fáceis de criar do que eu."

Eu rolei meus olhos para ela.

Ela entregou a habitual pilha de mensagens para mim, quando eu me sentei atrás de minha mesa para fazer ligações do meu telefone e fazer meus preparativos de última hora para a minha chamada de conferência.

"Alguma coisa aqui que eu precise saber?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Apenas o habitual. Só que a sua médica ligou, e ela quer falar com você."

"Dra. Swanson?"

"Sim. Você não acabou de vê-la?"

"Não. Ela teve uma emergência, então eu só tive o ultra-som. Ela disse alguma coisa?"

Angela balançou a cabeça. "Ela apenas disse que era importante que você ligasse para ela quando chegasse."

"Obrigada Angela" eu disse, dispensando-a. Uma rápida olhada no meu relógio me disse que eu tinha uma reunião para preparar antes que eu sequer pensasse em tentar obter uma espera de minha médica. Fosse o que fosse poderia esperar algumas horas pelo menos.

* * *

**N.t.: E entãaaao, o que acharam?**

**Beijocas,**

**Lou.**


	6. Doce ou Travessura

**N.t.:É... twilight não nos pertence!**

**Pefil da Saya, amores:/u/2013170/MayraDih**

**Perfil da Kathy, babies: /u/1767989/S2_Angel_S2**

**Meu perfil no twitter: /LouCalmon**

**Perfil da Saya no twitter: /Mayra_Dih**

**Saya traduziu este capítulo.**

**Sem mais,

* * *

**

**Doce ou Travessura**

Me levou três dias para conseguir falar com a minha médica. Tudo bem, eu admito que também havia o pequeno detalhe de que estava quase morta de medo do que ela tinha para me dizer. Na minha cabeça, a única razão pela qual ela estaria ligando para mim era para me dizer que tinha um problema com meu bebê. Eu imaginei mil cenários sobre o que poderia estar errado com ele, cada um pior do que o outro.

No fim, eu descobriria que não era algo nem de perto tão ruim quanto eu havia pensado. A Dra. Swanson me disse que eu tinha o que era chamado de _placenta prévia_. Ela disse que isso era algo a se observar, mas que provavelmente não seria um problema. Eles fariam outro ultra-som em algumas semanas para assegurar que a placenta tinha se movido para o colo do útero como deveria. Se tivesse se movido, não haveria nada para se preocupar, se caso não se movesse até lá, então ela discutiria as implicações comigo no momento.

É claro, eu me conhecia mais do que bem, e eu podia garantir que se houvesse potencial para um problema, então definitivamente seria um problema.

Quando eu meio que mencionei isso para Ângela, ela me repreendeu e me disse para não ser tão pessimista. Ela obviamente não me conhecia a tempo o bastante pra saber que a Lei de _Murphy_ e todos os seus corolários eram no que minha vida era baseada. No entanto, eu tinha que admitir que desde que tinha ficado grávida, eu havia encontrado meu ponto de equilíbrio. Talvez minha sorte estivesse realmente mudando para melhor.

Não que isso importasse a essa altura de qualquer forma, era simplesmente mais fácil colocar meus problemas de lado e tirá-los da minha cabeça.

Era uma sexta, 24 de outubro, três semanas depois do meu último ultra-som, e eu tinha outra consulta médica antes de ir para o escritório às dez. Eu rapidamente discuti com ela meu desejo por uma amniocentese e os motivos para isso. Ela me disse que eu podia marcar uma se eu realmente quisesse fazer isso, mas ela queria esperar até que o próximo ultra-som fosse feito. Ela começou a balbuciar sobre os riscos e benefícios e como um exame de DNA pode ser feito com sangue do cordão umbilical, então dessa forma ninguém tinha que ser picado com uma agulha. Eu olhei seus panfletos e disse a ela que iria pensar e que a informaria. Tudo que eu sabia era que o quanto antes eu tirasse Edward do meu encalço, mais rápido eu poderia verdadeiramente respirar.

Por que tudo isso tinha que ser tão difícil? Não era como se eu tivesse ido até ele e exigido que assumisse a responsabilidade. Eu simplesmente contei a ele. Isso era a coisa certa a se fazer; eu tinha certeza disso. E quando eu refletia sobre o assunto, não podia evitar pensar em quem mais tinha me aconselhado a isso... Dr. Cullen.

Eu teria feito isso de qualquer forma. No momento em que eu percebi que iria manter o bebê, eu tinha tido uma urgência intensa para achar Edward e contar ele, eu honestamente acho que teria seguido esse caminho com ou sem o conselho do Dr. Cullen. Eu não seria burra o bastante para acreditar que Edward ficaria feliz com a notícia, e eu sabia que ser informado disso no casamento do seu irmão foi ruim... mas eu também não esperava que ele fosse tão horrível sobre o assunto.

E isso magoava.

Eu era uma romântica de coração. Bem, não no sentido tradicional. Não era como se eu esperasse flores e um pedido de casamento; isso seria completamente ridículo. Mas eu tinha uma visão insana de dois pais para o meu filho. Eu queria um final de contos de fada, mesmo que fosse um conto de fadas moderno e oposto aos clássicos. Infelizmente, esses pensamentos foram riscados quando Edward apareceu no restaurante depois do meu ultra-som.

O único pensamento que cruzava minha mente depois disso era que eu faria o que fosse necessário para proteger meu filho dessa dor. Eu não queria que meu filho tivesse a mesma sensação de rejeição que eu tinha com meu próprio pai.

Como que para confirmar o sentimento de rejeição, eu não ouvi mais uma palavra da mãe de Edward. Não que eu a culpasse; depois de tudo, ela não apoiaria o filho dela? Porém, quando eu passei aquelas poucas horas ao seu lado, eu pensei que nós tínhamos ficado um pouco ligadas e que ela não guardaria as opiniões do filho dela a meu respeito. Eu supus que isso significava que eu não precisava me preocupar sobre Esme e o Dr. Cullen agindo em qualquer competência como avós para o meu filho.

Falando de cadeira, eu sabia que crianças ficavam bem sem avós. Eu tive uma avó até os dez anos de idade. E foi isso. Eu sobrevivi. Eu meu filho teria Renee. Não importava se ela morasse na outra ponta do país; Renee ainda estaria lá quando eu precisasse dela.

_Eu não preciso dos Cullens pra nada._

"O quê foi isso?" Uma voz perguntou me arrancando dos meus pensamentos.

"Ângela, eu não ouvi você entrar."

Ela debochou. "Não, não ouviu. O que está acontecendo?"

Eu comecei a remexer os papéis na minha mesa numa tentativa inútil de parecer ocupada.

"Nada" Respondi incapaz de encarar seu olhar.

"Bella, eu tenho tentado não me meter nos seus assuntos. Sério, eu tenho. Eu entendo que nós não nos conhecemos muito bem, e que não somos de fato amigas próximas, mas eu venho esperando..."

Meus olhos se levantaram arregalados. "Do que você está falando? É claro que você é minha amiga."

Ela suspirou e se sentou na cadeira do lado oposto ao meu. "Por favor, não fiquei zangada pela minha pergunta, mas o que está acontecendo entre você e os Cullens?"

"Não é nada, Ângela."

Ângela me olhou por um momento antes de negar com a cabeça. "Eu não acredito em você. Eu apenas não entendo o que eu estou perdendo aqui."

Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi olhar para ela.

"Escute," ela começou antes de inspirar profundamente. "Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas."

"E quais são elas?" Mordi meu lábio.

Eu realmente não queria saber.

Eu verdadeiramente não queria saber.

"Esse seu misterioso cara eventual é um dos Cullens." Ela disse depressa enquanto mexia a cabeça. "A razão pela qual eu não disse nada é porque honestamente me assusta que exista a ainda que remota possibilidade de que ele não seja o Edward."

Eu suspirei. "Não se preocupe e pense demais sobre as coisas, Ângela" Falei, tentando despistar sua conclusão.

"Isso explicaria tudo, inclusive porque Edward pareceu tão furioso com você, ou porque Alice Cullen está na recepção agora mesmo querendo ver você, ou como eu ouvi claramente você dizendo que não precisava dos Cullen para nada. Eles não são do tipo de pessoa que se ocupam com fofocas ou que tentam se intrometer nos assuntos alheios. Eles só agem assim se é importante para eles."

"Era o Edward."

"Por que você não disse alguma coisa antes?"

"Como você tão eloqüentemente afirmou, ele está furioso comigo."

Ela bufou. "Por que?"

"Eu não sei! Porque… Porque ele acha que eu sou uma prostituta imunda que só está tentando dar o golpe do baú ou conseguir uma pensão alimentícia, ou algo do gênero."

"Huh. Isso realmente não parece com o Edward que eu conheço." Ângela negou com a cabeça.

"Então obviamente você não o conhece muito bem."

Ela olhou curiosamente para mim por um momento. "Bem, Edward sempre foi o mais dramático dos três." Disse baixo, como que para si mesma. "Então, você me ouviu? Alice Cullen está lá fora na recepção, querendo ver você."

"É mesmo? O que ela deseja?" Isso era… interessante.

"Ela disse que quer ver você, e ela me disse firmemente que não aceitaria não como resposta," Ângela falou com uma risada. "Sério, mesmo assim, Alice é bem legal. Você vai gostar dela."

Eu me sentia bem insegura quanto a isso. Eles estavam todos me perseguindo agora ou algo assim?

"Então, todos eles sabem sobre o bebê?"

Dei de ombros. "Bem, obviamente o Dr. Cullen sabe. E Esme veio para a consulta do ultra-som comigo."

"Ela veio?" Ângela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Sim."

"Esme é um doce. Ela ajudou a criar Kate e as irmãs dela – ela te contou isso?"

"Não"

"A mãe delas morreu de câncer de mama quando as garotas eram pré-adolescentes."

"Oh. Isso é horrível."

"Ela interveio e ajudou."

"Ela parece que seria esse tipo de pessoa."

"Eles todos são ótimos, Bella. Eu achei que eles iriam receber você de braços abertos."

Eu não tinha certeza se era isso que eu queria, mas não importa o quanto meu lado lógico me dissesse para mandar a Srta. Cullen catar coquinho, eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Eu tinha me resignado a lidar com o que quer que essa confusão implicasse. Pelo menos por um pouco mais de tempo.

"Mande ela entrar, por favor."

"É claro. Eu já volto."

Ângela voltou logo, trazendo uma mulher miúda que eu prontamente reconheci do casamento. Alice Cullen saltou para dentro do meu escritório e praticamente se atirou sobre mim. Envolvendo seus braços firmemente a minha volta, ela me contou que sabia que seríamos as mais próximas das amigas.

"Oi," Eu respondi com cautela, uma vez que tinha conseguido me equilibrar novamente.

_Senhor amado, ela está quicando?_

Alice sorriu e pegou minha mão, começando a me levar para a porta. "Está na hora no almoço. Vamos comer."

Lancei um olhar preocupado para Ângela, que parecia terrivelmente divertida. Eu nunca tive chance contra Alice.

"Am. Tudo bem?"

Ângela apenas riu para mim enquanto me estendia meu casaco e bolsa, no meio tempo em que Alice continuava me arrastando porta afora.

Nada que qualquer pessoa pudesse ter sequer me dito teria me preparado para o furacão que era conhecido como Alice Cullen. Ela era fofa, esperta, ousada e cheia de tanta energia que eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de me equiparar a ela.

O almoço foi uma aventura. Alice me levou a uma _delicatessen_ a menos de meio quarteirão de distância do meu escritório. Na qual eu nunca entrei, mas reconheci o nome imediatamente como um local de que Ângela trazia comida de vez em quando. Eu fiquei insegura primeiramente, mas descobri que era fácil conversar com Alice, e depois de uma hora que eu havia passado com ela, percebi que ela estava certa, nos definitivamente poderíamos nos tornar amigas.

É claro, eu disse "poderia" por ainda haver o problema sobre o irmão dela, e eu realmente não via como eu poderia verdadeiramente manter uma amizade com Alice, ou qualquer um dos membros da família dele, com as coisas como estavam agora.

Alice passou a maior parte da nossa refeição tagarelando e tagarelando... e falando sobre a butique que ela possuía. Era uma loja classe A no centro de Seattle, e ela tinha sonhos de começar sua própria linha de roupas. A mulher obviamente amava roupas. Pela nossa conversa era fácil de perceber que suas duas grandes paixões eram as compras e o amor de sua vida, Jasper. Ela falou de Jasper como se ele fosse um deus grego que havia descido do monte Olimpo apenas para ficar com ela.

Alice não pressionou para que eu falasse de mim mesma, ou me acusou de ser uma vagabunda interesseira pelo que eu fiquei grata. Quando ela me levava novamente para o meu escritório, eu não pude deixar de perguntar.

"Alice, o que sua família pensa a meu respeito?"

Ela me dirigiu um olhar curioso, como se eu a tivesse pegado completamente de surpresa.

"Me desculpe. Eu não devia ter sido tão abrupta. Eu só..." Suspirei. "É só que sua mãe disse que queria dar uma passadinha novamente, e eu não tenho notícias dela, e eu tenho certeza que Edward já informou sua opinião sobre mim. Depois você aparece hoje, e sendo bem sincera, me assusta até as últimas. Então, eu só estou tentando entender o que está passando na cabeça de vocês."

"Você não tem nenhuma dificuldade em dizer o que pensa tem?" Alice disse com uma risada curta.

"Eu tendo a disparar quando estou nervosa."

"Bem então, respire fundo e relaxe, Bella. Não é nem de perto tão ruim quanto você está provavelmente imaginando."

Eu fiz como ela disse e esperei por sua resposta.

"Ninguém disse muito sobre qualquer coisa. Eu acho que os meus pais estão esperando na verdade que Edward diga alguma coisa, o que até aqui ele não fez. Exceto pelo dia em que mamãe encontrou o seu cartão com a data da consulta. Eles discutiram naquele dia, e eu acho que o papai conversou com ele aquela noite também, mas eu não sei o que ele disse. Edward é realmente mais o tipo de pessoa que internaliza as coisas. Ele e eu somos normalmente muito próximos, mas ele não me disse uma palavra sobre isso. Ainda assim, eu estive em Nova York pelas duas últimas semanas também."

"Ele e sua mãe devem ter conversado depois que ela apareceu na minha consulta."

"Ele só apareceu para jantar duas vezes desde então," ela disse com um suspiro. "Eu pensei que a mamãe saberia melhor do que tentar armar pra cima dele desse jeito." Ela murmurou baixinho.

"O que? Armar pra cima dele?"

"Mamãe disse a ele para encontrá-la para almoçar. Ela esperava que pudesse juntar vocês em um local neutro. Eu acho que ele chegou justo quando você saiu para o banheiro, mas sabia que você estava lá. Nem é preciso dizer, Edward não ficou feliz."

Eu bufei.

"Eu sei que meu irmão tem sido um bundão, mas ele apenas ainda não teve tempo para realmente processar isso tudo ainda."

"Ele teve seis semanas."

"Sim. Eu sei. Ele tem sido um canalha. Edward sempre teve uma tendência a exagerar. Ele é tão dramático. E mamãe não ligou para você ainda porque ela quer te dar espaço e não sufocar você. Ela se sente mal por interferir – ela sabe que só tornou as coisas piores."

"Ela podia ter me dito isso," Eu disse, esfregando minha testa. "Obrigado por me contar."

"Tudo vai se acertar, Bella. Não se preocupe. Eu sei essas coisas." Ela falou, dando um tapinha na cabeça.

Eu não consegui evitar rir dela. Alice passou alguns minutos do nosso almoço tentando me convencer que ela era psíquica.

"Oh, não ria de mim. Você vai ver logo, logo."

"Se você diz, Alice." Aplaquei.

"Okay. Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Eu me diverti Bella. Você se importa se eu vier algum dia semana que vem?"

"Isso seria…" Eu não sabia o que isso seria, mas algo parecia certo sobre isso. Eu gostei dela, ela era sincera, se não muito ousada para o seu próprio bem. "Isso vai ser bom, Alice." Respondi. Ela me abraçou e se virou, voltando para o elevador.

Quando entrei no escritório, Ângela sorriu. "Você se divertiu?"

"Alice é definitivamente uma figura." Respondi com um aceno da minha cabeça.

Justo quando eu ia andando para minha sala, Mike me apareceu no corredor e veio até mim. "Hey, Bella! Voltando do almoço?"

"Sim, Mike."

"Me avise a próxima vez que você sair. Eu me preocupo com você e meu filho, sabe." Ele disse.

Revirei meus olhos para ele. Eu me irritei com a sua provocação, exceto pelo fato de que ele estava sinceramente preocupado comigo. Quando disse que se preocupava, ele verdadeiramente quis dizer isso. Nós nos conhecíamos há muitos anos, eu suponho. Há duas semanas atrás, ele entrou na minha sala e disse com toda sinceridade que se casaria comigo se eu quisesse que ele fizesse isso.

Eu bufei e perguntei a ele, "Você entende que é fisicamente impossível que essa criança seja sua, certo?" Ele riu de mim, alisando meu cabelo, e disse que é claro que sabia disso, mas isso não significava que ele me abandonaria tampouco.

Depois desse dia ele começou a se referir ao bebê como dele. A essa altura, eu acho que o resto do pessoal estava começando a acreditar que era verdade, mesmo que eu tenha negado isso sumariamente.

Na próxima terça-feira, Alice apareceu novamente para almoçar. Ela trouxe Esme com ela dessa vez. Nós três fomos a um lugar melhor do que a _delicatessen_, embora eu tivesse ficado mais feliz com o simples e barato. Esme e Alice, por outro lado, não ouviriam isso. Além de Esme se desculpando profundamente por Edward ter aparecido durante nosso almoço e jurando não interferir daquela forma novamente, nenhuma de nós disse uma palavra sobre Edward, e eu não perguntei. Era mais fácil assim. Nós nos despedimos com ambas prometendo voltar na próxima terça, eu combinei um encontro para fazer compras com Alice no sábado.

Na sexta-feira, eu tinha acabado de chegar ao meu edifico vinda do trabalho, meu telefone começou a tocar.

"Alô." Eu disse sem nem olhar para o identificador de chamadas.

"Bella? É Kate."

"Oi, Kate. Como você está?"

"Estou desesperada. Você tem algum plano para essa noite?"

Eu ri imediatamente da pergunta. "Você pode não me conhecer há muito tempo, mas você me conhece melhor do que isso."

"Bem, é a noite de Dia das Bruxas, então eu não tinha certeza."

"Do que você precisa, Kate?"

Eu ouvi ela suspirar. "Minha babá me deixou na mão no último minuto."

"Hoje?"

"Sim. Garrett tem uma festa da companhia pra ir, e ele está tentando fazer sociedade com a empresa, então quer fazer tudo que puder para impressionar."

"E isso significa chegar com a sua adorável esposa nos braços."

Ela riu. "Sim, algo do gênero. Então, você pode dar uma olhadinha na Ashley hoje, por favor?"

"Ninguém mais pode?" Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio. Eu adorava a filha de Kate – ela era adorável – mas eu tive uma semana longa, e eu tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte para o meu encontro com Alice.

"Não. Eu liguei para todo mundo. Todos eles tem planos."

"Então você pensou porque não pedir para a mulher solteira e grávida?"

"Muito engraçado."

"Você tentou falar com a Ângela?" Perguntei, esperando que ainda houvesse uma última pessoa que ela poderia procurar.

"Eu tentei, mas ela tinha alguma reunião de solteiros pela igreja."

"Ah, é. Eu esqueci disso." Depois que foi deixada plantada pelo último idiota que ela namorou Ângela decidiu que queria tentar conhecer pessoas pela igreja, os encontros eram as segundas-feiras a noite, mas aparentemente eles também tinham festas e algo assim para as datas especiais.

"Minha irmã pode ficar com a Ashley mais tarde, mas ela está ocupada por mais algumas horas e Garrett não quer se atrasar hoje à noite." Kate respondeu, pedindo.

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem, Kate. Me deixe trocar de roupa e eu já chego aí."

"Obrigada Bella! Você está salvando uma vida."

Levei vinte e cinco minutos para trocar de roupa e dirigir até a casa de Kate e Garrett. Eu podia ver o estresse em seu rosto no momento em que ela abriu a porta. Isso foi quando a ficha finalmente caiu para mim sobre a presente data. Eu não me preocupava muito com o fato de ser um feriado. Um feriado do qual as crianças geralmente gostavam.

E como eu suspeitei, quando adentrei a porta eu fui recebida por Kate e Garrett completamente arrumados, vestidos como se eles estivessem indo a alguma festa temática do anos 1950. E então tinha a pequena Ashley, que estava vestida com um vestido rosa de babados, com asas nas costas e uma coroa prateada na cabeça. Ela tinha até mesmo purpurina nas bochechas. A garotinha estava a mais adorável princesa de contos de fada que eu já tinha visto.

Eu senti meu estômago se encher com medo da idéia de levá-la para pegar doces. Andar por uma vizinhança desconhecida no escuro e no frio não era exatamente minha idéia de um bom momento, e eu silenciosamente fiz uma prece agradecendo por não estar chovendo.

Kate imediatamente percebeu meus nervos e agiu para me acalmar. "Vai ser tranqüilo. Ashley só vai a algumas casas. A lista está aqui," Ela disse me passando uma folha de papel. "Esses cinco são apenas nossos vizinhos." Ela fez uma descrição geral de cada casa, dizendo de quem era qual. "São todos casais de velhinhos, cujos filhos se mudaram, e adoram Ashley absolutamente, então se prepare para que mimem ela sem parar."

Eu ri do comentário antes de olhar para o resto da lista. Com as poucas na vizinhança eu não tinha nada para me preocupar, mas o próximo local me incomodou. "Você leva Ashley para pegar doces na casa dos Cullen?" Perguntei, tentando não transparecer o pânico em minha voz. Eu não sabia se Kate sabia. Ela sabia? Olhei para o seu rosto e tentei julgar pelos seus olhos, mas tudo que encontrei neles foi confusão.

"É claro. Eles perguntaram se Ashley poderia passar lá antes das oito por que eles vão sair e querem tirar fotos." Meu rosto ficou pálido. "Está tudo b..." Ela começou antes que seus lábios formassem um pequeno "o" quando ela percebeu.

"Não se preocupe. Eu liguei para Alice há pouco tempo atrás. Edward não está lá, se é com isso que você está preocupada. Ele trabalhou no hospital hoje, e desde que todos os outros tem planos, ele não vai aparecer na casa deles. Ele normalmente vai direto pra casa. Sério, vai dar tudo certo. Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Sim. Vai ficar tudo bem," Respondi incerta. Meus olhos foram para Ashley que estava dançando na sala de estar cantando sobre ver a vovó Esme. Eu suspirei. "Então, seus vizinhos e a casa dos Cullen, depois você quer que eu leve Ashley para a casa da sua irmã?"

"Por favor. Tanya vai tomar conta dela essa noite. Ela apenas teve uma reunião tarde e não poderia ficar com ela por uma hora ou duas, e nós precisamos sair antes disso. A mala da Ashley está bem aqui." Kate apontou para um canto na entrada, onde estavam um travesseiro e uma pequena mala.

Eu assenti enquanto mordia meu lábio, ainda me perguntando sobre a parada nos Cullen.

"Bella? Você está se sentindo bem? Você parece um pouco verde."

"Eu estou bem. Mesmo. Não se preocupe."

"Se… se for muito ir até a casa do Carlisle e da Esme, apenas me diga. Eu vou ligar para eles e..."

Eu olhei para Ashley que imediatamente parou de dançar e olhou para sua mãe com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Não. Se você tem certeza de que ele não vai estar lá. Eu apenas não quero encontrá-lo hoje."

"Alice me garantiu." Ela estudou meu rosto por mais um momento em questionamento antes de assentir com a cabeça em resposta. "Tudo bem. Nós precisamos ir saindo. O jantar está pronto – está na cozinha. Os telefones de todo mundo estão na geladeira."

"Parece bom. Acho que vamos ficar bem." Eu disse com um sorriso forçado. Eu não achava que ia ficar bem de modo algum, mas eu sobreviveria a noite sem nenhum arranhão. E talvez fosse uma boa medida se eu queria ser alguma vez capaz de levar meu filho para ver seus avós alguns anos à frente.

Kate me deu um beijo na bochecha. "Obrigada." Então ela e Garrett pegaram seus casacos e foram para a garagem pegar o carro.

"Certo, Ashley vamos jantar e então podemos ir pegar os doces."

Ela uivou e correu para a mesa, e eu a segui de perto.

Nós rapidamente comemos o bife e os rolinhos que Kate havia preparado. Então eu limpei tudo enquanto Ashley se sentava para assistir Bob Esponja na televisão. Uma vez que isso estava feito, eu ajudei Ashley a lavar a boca e as mãos antes de pegarmos sua sacola para os doces e nossos casacos então nos poderíamos ir até as casas dos vizinhos.

Levou cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos para irmos até as cinco casas no quarteirão que Kate havia especificado. Justo como Kate tinha previsto, eles todos mimaram Ashley, tirando fotos e exclamando que a garotinha era a princesa mais bonita que eles já tinham visto. Quando paramos na entrada da quinta casa, eu olhei para o relógio, debatendo se não devia apressar Ashley pra irmos, no intento de chegar a casa dos Cullen antes das oito ou se devia usar os Jensen como desculpa para não ir até de lá de forma alguma.

Mas, Ashley sabia onde nós devíamos ir e isso significava que ela insistiria em ver o Dr. Carlisle – como ela o chamava – e vovó Esme. Então, eu me resignei quando a apressei Ashley na visita a residência dos Jensens e a levei para casa, onde nós pegamos sua mala e o travesseiro para ela dormir na casa da sua tia, depois partimos.

Eu encostei na casa dos Cullen e minha boca se escancarou. A vizinhança era uma dessas onde os terrenos tem pelo menos dez acres por lote com... e esculpidas paisagens que alcançavam toda a propriedade. Eu meio que esperava que a casa tivesse um portão elétrico, mas fiquei grata, pois não era. Eu não tinha desejo algum de anunciar minha chegada por um interfone.

Estacionando meu carro na pista circular, eu recostei minha cabeça nas costas do meu assento e fechei os olhos, respirando funda e lentamente no intento de clarear minha mente e relaxar.

"Srta. Bella," chamou Ashley. "Podemos entrar agora?"

"Sim, querida. Vamos." Eu soltei meu cinto de segurança e saí do carro, então abri a porta de trás e ajudei Ashley a sair. Ela até mesmo agia como uma princesa, nós tivemos que desamassar as possíveis marcas em seu vestido por estar sentada no carro, e ela queria olhar no espelho para ter certeza de que sua coroa estava no lugar certo. Eu tive que segurar o riso enquanto a ajudava a se certificar de que seus anéis de fada estavam certinhos também. Na realidade, tudo isso era fútil, mas eu estava me dando outra coisa para focar quando meu estômago estava revirando de nervoso. Antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Ashley correu para a porta e tocou a campainha.

Tudo que eu poderia fazer era seguir.

Eu fiquei alguns passos atrás assim não seria a primeira a ser vista. O todo tempo em que nós esperamos para que a porta abrisse, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que se Edward tinha me acusado de tentar cair nas graças de sua mãe quando ela apareceu sem ser convidada na minha consulta da ultra-sonografia, então ele certamente teria algo a dizer quando eu aparecesse sem convite na casa dos pais dele.

A porta abriu, e eu dei um pequeno suspiro de alívio enquanto dava um passo a frente. O homem que abriu a porta sorriu e se agachou, ficando no mesmo nível dos olhos de Ashley. "Bem, olá Srta. Ashley" o homem com um leve sotaque do sul disse, sorrindo para ela e levantando levemente seu chapéu. Seus olhos então se ergueram até mim. "E quem você trouxe está noite? Essa certamente não parece a Sra. Carmen."

Ashley gargalhou. "Não. Essa é a Srta. Bella."

As sobrancelhas do homem se curvaram enquanto ele se levantava. Ele me olhou de cima abaixo e pareceu estar silenciosamente me fazendo uma pergunta. Em resposta, eu abri meu casaco então minhas roupas e principalmente minha barriga, eram facilmente vistos. Ele assentiu e voltou sua atenção para Ashley. "Bem, mocinha, vamos ver o que vovó Esme e tia Alice tem pra você na cozinha."

Ela olhou novamente para mim, e moveu a cabeça apontando para dentro da casa, claramente indicando que eu devia seguir. Eu respirei fundo novamente enquanto andava os últimos poucos passos para a porta e então para dentro da casa, somente soltando o ar quando não vi sinal de mais ninguém na sala de estar. Eu tirei meu casaco, o apoiando sobre meu braço e segui o homem e Ashley em direção do que assumi que fosse a cozinha, quando ouvi passos soando atrás de mim nas escadas.

"Bella!"

Eu me virei para ver Alice descendo o quão rápido ela podia em seus movimentos. Ela estava em um vestido cinza de mangas compridas que descia até seus tornozelos e com uma tira branca em volta dos pulsos e da gola, então um avental branco com uma cruz vermelha na frente, e uma boina de enfermeira retrô. Alice parecia recém saída de um livro épico sobre a guerra civil. Enquanto eu esperava que ela fizesse o final do caminho na escada, meus olhos continuamente procuravam por sinais de Edward. Embora, eu não estivesse sendo nem um pouco sutil, eu pensei que sim. "Você está preocupada de novo. Edward não está aqui." Alice disse. "Onde está Ashley?"

"Na cozinha com um rapaz."

"Loiro, vestindo um uniforme de soldado confederado?"

"Uh, sim." Eu não tinha notado as roupas dele quando eu entrei, de tão distraída pelos meus medos.

"Esse é Jasper."

"Oh!" Eu tinha ouvido bastante sobre Jasper, levando-se em consideração que ele era um dos assuntos favoritos de Alice numa conversa.

"Vamos, eu vou apresentar você." Ela disse, pegando minha mão e me levando até a cozinha.

Nós entramos e encontrando Ashley sentada na bancada de mármores com uma colher enorme de glacê. Jasper estava em pé próximo a ela sorrindo, enquanto ela tentava convencê-lo a provar um pouco do doce rosa.

Alice voou até ele e depois de cumprimentar Ashley com um beijo, ela se virou para o namorado. "Jasper, essa é Bella. Bella, Jasper."

"Oi."

Jasper ofereceu sua mão pra que eu apertasse. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você, Bella."

Eu ri sombriamente. "Tenho certeza que sim."

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?" Alice perguntou.

E neguei com a cabeça justo quando Ashley gritou. "Eu quero!"

Alice riu enquanto abria o armário e pegava um copo pequeno. "Leite?"

"Sim, por favor."

Alice encheu o copinho com leite e o entregou para Ashley, então me acenou para que eu fosse até ela. Guardou o leite e quando fechou a geladeira apontou para a única coisa que estava imantada na porta.

"Isso é…" Eu coloquei meu casaco no centro da mesa, antes de dar um passo para mais perto.

"Sim. Mamãe disse que ela pendurou aqui no dia em que ela te conheceu."

Eu sorri enquanto corria meu dedo pela foto do ultra-som, um gesto tão simples, mas fez meu coração derreter. Esme queria isso. Estava claro. Se todas as palavras de Alice não tinham me convencido, isso certamente tinha.

"Sim, exceto pelo fato de que Edward faz uma carranca toda vez que ele tem que abrir a geladeira."

Meus olhos pularam para Jasper bem a tempo de ver Alice estapear seu ombro. "Isso não ajuda em nada." Ela disse entre os dentes.

"Vocês dois estão brigando de novo?" Uma voz veio da entrada.

Eu sorri amarga quando vi Esme entrar na cozinha com Dr. Cullen logo atrás dela.

"Vovó Esme!" berrou Ashley da bancada. Ela colocou a colher agora limpa de lambidas na bancada e estendeu os braços para Esme.

"Princesa Ashley! Você está linda, pequena!" Esme exclamou, andando até lá e levantando a menina nos seus braços.

"É bom ver você de novo, Bella." Seu marido disse atrás dela.

"Olá, Dr. Cullen."

"Apenas Carlisle, por favor."

Eu sorri e assenti em resposta, embora eu me sentisse mais desconfortável nesse momento. Estar na cozinha dos Cullen parecia muito mais íntimo do que comer em um restaurante eventual. O bebê pareceu perceber isso também, por ele começar a se fazer presente chutando. (Bom isso foi uma explicação bem mais idealista para dizer que ele simplesmente sentiu meu próprio nível de ansiedade.)

Então eu ouvi um suave _click_ eletrônico e vi um flash de luz.

Alice tinha pegado a câmera e estava tirando fotos. Sempre a baixinha mandona, ela disse para Esme levar Ashley para o outro cômodo então ela poderia tirar mais fotos que tinham "um plano de fundo decente." Jasper rapidamente seguiu, me deixando na cozinha sozinha com Carlisle.

"Eu fico contente de ver que você está indo bem, Bella."

"Obrigada."

"Eu sei que Esme já falou com você algumas vezes, mas eu também queria expressar para você, minha alegria de que você esteja sendo aberta a nos ver. Eu espero que você continue a nos deixar entrar na vida de vocês dois." Ele disse. Seu tom e linguagem corporal eram tão calmos, tão serenos, tão incrivelmente genuínos que eu podia sentir o impacto emocional nas fibras do meu coração.

Eu inspirei. "Aposto que você nuca teria imaginado que quando me disse que eu estava grávida, de que se tratava do seu próprio neto."

Carlisle riu. "Não, esse foi o pensamento mais distante da minha cabeça, na verdade." Ele me estudou de perto por um momento. "Você realmente não sabia que tinha uma ligação ali?"

"Não. Edward e eu nunca trocamos sobrenomes."

Ele suspirou, correndo seus dedos pelo seu loiro e desbastado cabelo – deve ter sido de onde Edward adquiriu esse hábito – e eu senti a necessidade de esclarecer as coisas. Todo esse calvário nos fazia parecer tão frívolos, irresponsáveis, e... "Você não enten... não foi assim." Eu exalei bruscamente. "Eu não consigo explicar isso direito."

"Você não tem que me explicar nada, Bella."

"Eu sei, mas eu não quero que você pense que o Edward é algum cara sórdido que sai por aí catando qualquer garota que ele puder, ele diz que não é assim, e eu não posso dizer se é verdade porque eu não o conheço realmente... E eu não quero que você pense que eu sou alguma vagabunda que..."

Carlisle levantou sua mão para me interromper. "Eu gosto de pensar que posso avaliar as pessoas melhor do que isso, Bella. Eu talvez não aprove como meu filho está lidando com essa situação agora, mas eu gosto de pensar que eu o conheço melhor do que isso." Ele mexeu a cabeça e fechou os olhos por uma fração de dois segundos antes de continuar. "E eu falei com você no meu consultório, isso você vai lembrar. Pela sua reação, eu não acho que poderia possivelmente ter a impressão de que isso é típico do seu comportamento tampouco. Eu não conheço você, Bella, mas eu acredito em você." Ele respirou fundo.

"Aproveitando o ensejo, eu sinto que devo me desculpar pelo comportamento do meu filho. Ele tem seus motivos, mas eu certamente nunca o tirei pelo tipo de pessoa que age dessa maneira. Antes de qualquer coisa, ele deveria pelo menos ter ouvido suas explicações e esperado pelo teste de DNA se ele estivesse cético. Mas desconsiderar completamente você e seus sentimentos do jeito que ele fez..." Carlisle mexeu a cabeça em negação. "Eu diria que eu sei que ele não está pensando muito claramente no momento, mas eu não quero inventar desculpas para ele. Eu apenas sinto muito mesmo, Bella."

"Os atos do seu filho não são sua culpa. Diabos, eu nem mesmo o culpo por sua reação inicial. O que ele devia pensar quando eu apareço da forma que apareci? Não foi o ideal e certamente não o que eu pretendia."

"Ele vai se redimir."

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Eu não posso... Eu não acho que posso esperar por isso." Eu não disse a ele que vinha considerando contatar um advogado para acertar as coisas, então assim Edward estaria livre para seguir seu caminho.

Carlisle olhou para mim com olhos tristes. "É claro, você tem que fazer o que é melhor para você e seu filho."

Meu coração se partiu, e eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Nós simplesmente ficamos ali, olhando um para o outro por alguns minutos, meus olhos marejando com lágrimas, até Esme voltar para o cômodo anunciando que estava na hora dela e Carlisle partirem. Eles tinham um jantar com alguns amigos do trabalho de Carlisle.

Esme olhou para mim por alguns momentos, mas eu dei a ela um sorriso fraco e a disse que tudo estava bem. Ela e Carlisle me deram um abraço caloroso antes de irem, e eu peguei meu casaco antes de ir procurar Ashley, então nós poderíamos ir para a casa de sua tia. Tudo no que eu podia pensar era chegar em casa e cair na cama para um choro muito necessário e dormir um pouco.

Alice beijou minha bochecha. "Se divirta na casa da Tanya" ela disse. "Eu acho que você vai descobrir que ambas tem muito em comum. Você vai gostar dela. E não esqueça, eu vou chegar linda e cedo amanhã de manhã então podemos fazer algumas compras."

Nos despedimos, guiei Ashley para o carro assim poderíamos partir.

Eu estacionei meu carro à frente da casa de Tanya quase dez minutos depois, surpresa alguns grupos pegando doces eu vi nas ruas. Abrindo a porta traseira, passei pelo mesmo ritual anterior com Ashley enquanto ela tirava os inexistentes amassos de seu vestido e ajeitava sua coroa. Entreguei a ela o prato com os bolinhos que Alice havia mandado para Tanya e ela comerem a noite. Assim, ela começou a andar em direção a porta em passos muito mais lentos do que quando nós chegamos à casa dos Cullen; Ashley não queria tropeçar e derrubar a comida.

Abrindo o porta-malas, tirei a mala de Ashley e olhei em direção à casa onde eu podia ver por uma das janelas da frente o que parecia ser a sala de jantar. A mulher era linda, com o cabelo loiro morango preso em um rabo de cavalo, e ela estava rindo, seus olhos focados em alguém que eu não podia ver por esse ângulo. Ela se levantou, e eu vi que ela estava visivelmente grávida, sua barriga apontando bem mais do que a minha. Ela tinha de estar bem em seu último trimestre a esse ponto, e eu me encontrei quase invejosa do fato. Parecia que Alice estava certa, Tanya e eu tínhamos algo em comum. Do meu lugar atrás do carro, eu podia a ver sorrindo e falando enquanto pegava a mão de alguém e colocava sobre sua barriga.

Dei um passo em direção à calçada e olhei novamente para a janela, para ver seu conseguia enxergar a outra pessoa um pouco melhor pela pequena mudança de posição, e eu engasguei, largando a mala no chão.

Ele estava sorrindo amplamente, sua face iluminada com deleite e reverente admiração, enquanto ele pousava sua mão sobre a barriga de Tanya, claramente maravilhado com a sensação dos movimentos do bebê através da fina camada de tecido e pele.

Meu corpo ficou tenso, meu peito se dilatou, e lágrimas começaram a queimar minhas bochechas quando eu reconheci a pessoa com o cabelo bagunçado, cor de bronze. Esse era o exato mesmo rosto, o exato mesmo par de olhos que pertenciam ao exato mesmo homem que, quando tinha tocado minha barriga há um pouco mais de um mês, havia saltado para trás em horror.

* * *

**N.t.: wew!!**

**Tenso né?? *limpa o suor da testa e respira fundo***

**Eu seeei que o Edward é um babaca de classe maior e não existem motivos pra vocês amaram-no como eu o faço, mas podem tentar confiar em mim quando eu digo que essa fic vai ter um final feliz?!**

**Porque vai.**

**=)**

**Digam-nos o que acharam desse capítulo, sim?**

**;)**

**Lou.**


	7. Cortando Amarras

**N.t.:É... twilight não nos pertence!**

**Eu traduzi este capítulo.**

**Sem mais,

* * *

**

**Cortando Amarras**

"Se apresse, Senhorita Bella," Ashley gritou na frente da varanda, me tirando da repentina onda de angústia que ameaçava me tomar.

Retirei meus olhos da janela onde Edward estava agora levantando-se da cadeira da sala de jantar e limpando a mesa, enquanto a loira, Tanya, andava até a sala de estar.

"Você pode tocar a campainha, querida?" perguntei a Ashley enquanto limpava as lágrimas dos meus olhos e me abaixava pra pegar a mala que deixei cair.

"Não."

Eu suspirei. Ela tinha cinco anos e estava segurando um prato com bolinhos. É claro que ela não poderia tocar a campainha.

_Leve as coisas da Ashley até a porta. Entre. Saia. Rápido e eficiente. Isso é tudo o que tenho que fazer._

_Droga, droga, droga._

Respirei profundamente e andei pelo caminho até a varanda. Apertei a campainha com meu cotovelo, saí do caminho da Ashley enquanto meu coração batia fortemente em meu peito.

A porta da frente estava aberta.

"Ashley! Como está a minha princesinha? Você está linda!" a mulher loira gritou. É claro que Ashley adorou. Que menininha não gostaria de ouvir que estava linda? "E você trouxe bolinhos?"

"Vovó e tia Alice fizeram eles," ela disse com orgulho como se tivesse sido responsável por isso. Se eu não estivesse tão confusa e chateada, acho que estaria achando graça.

"Bem, acho que você precisa levá-los pra dentro e dar um desses ao tio Edward, ele não teve um dia bom."

Ashley suspirou dramaticamente. "Ele está depressivo de novo?"

Era ridículo, completa e totalmente absurdo que uma menininha de seis anos faria uma observação dessas. Obviamente ficar depressivo era algo recorrente com Edward, e era suficientemente comentado a ponto de uma criança conseguir reconhecer seu comportamento. E minhas emoções estavam tão esparsas que eu tive que gargalhar.

Tanya soltou uns risinhos também. "Ele está. Entre, está congelando aqui fora."

Ashley andou porta adentro e Tanya virou sua atenção a mim. "Você deve ser a babá. Quando falei com Kate pela última vez ela me disse que Carmen tinha cancelado com ela e estava agora ligando pra todos que conhecia."

"É, ela estava bastante desesperada." Disse nervosamente enquanto dava um passo em direção à porta e a entregava a mala e o travesseiro. Quanto antes eu pudesse sair daqui, melhor.

"Entre. Como já disse, está congelando aqui fora. Eu tenho um pouco de água fervendo pra um chá, se você quiser um pouco."

"Oh... uh... O-obrigada, mas eu realmente preciso ir embora." Afirmei.

Eu podia dizer que ela estava se preparando pra discutir quando ouvi Ashley choramingar, "Oh! Eu esqueci minha varinha no carro!"

_Merda!_

Eu queria gritar, xingar, qualquer coisa, mas ao invés disso voltei a respirar fundo e me forcei a agüentar. "Já volto," disse.

Tanya me lançou um olhar confuso enquanto eu voltava pro meu carro. Só demorou um momento até achar a varinha de Ashley no carro. Segurei em minha mão por um tempo, virando entre meus dedos e esperando que pudesse sumir com toda a dor que estava sentindo... eu só queria consertas as coisas.

Com um balançar da minha cabeça, voltei à casa. Tanya não mais estava na porta, mas a porta foi deixada entreaberta pra mim. Abri mais um pouco, procurando por uma mesa ou algo perto que eu pudesse deixar a varinha e fazer uma saída apressada.

É claro que pra alcançar a mesa eu tinha que realmente colocar um pé dentro da casa e me esticar. A idéia de jogar e correr permeou minha mente, mas eu não podia me permitir fazer aquilo.

Então eu fiz a única coisa que podia, entrei pela porta e depositei a varinha da Ashley na mesa. Quando me virei pra ir embora, arrisquei uma olhada para a sala de estar, e eu vi Edward ajoelhado, sorrindo enquanto estava sendo alimentado por bolinhos pela Ashley. Um pouquinho de cobertura rosa decorava seu nariz e o canto dos seus lábios, e mesmo dessa distância eu podia ver um brilho em seus olhos. Ele parecia feliz, pra variar um pouco.

Fechando minhas mãos em punhos ao meu lado, incapaz de apertar sua mão estendida, respondi. "Bella." Minha voz era baixa, e eu esperava que Edward não conseguisse ouvi-la.

_Deus, eu preciso sair daqui._ Orei silenciosamente.

Foi exatamente como Jasper. A expressão facial de Tanya virou pensativa e questionadora enquanto ela checava minha aparência. Obviamente ela ouviu falar de mim. Isso me fez sentir desconfortável, e eu me perguntei o que diabos Kate ou Alice ou qualquer um dos Cullens tinham pensado quando me mandaram pra cá pra encarar esse casal.

Tanya continuou observando-me, mas não disse nada; me fazendo sentir mais e mais desconfortável a cada segundo passado.

Olhei novamente pra sala. Enquanto eu permanecesse encostada na porta, estava certa que Edward não poderia me ver claramente parada aqui. "Preciso ir."

Ela mal maneou positivamente a cabeça e eu desejei conhecer ela suficientemente bem pra saber o que estava pensando.

Foi aí que ouvi Edward falar na sala, "Onde está a Senhora Carmen, Ash?"

"Sra. Carmen não pode vir hoje a noite, então eu trouxe Srta. Bella."

"Merda," sussurrei suave pra que Ashley não fosse capaz de me ouvir.

Os olhos de Tanya se estreitaram em desaprovação, e eu percebi uma mudança no humor dela, como se ela finalmente estivesse chegando a algum tipo de conclusão. Foi aí que percebi que ela fez uma decisão sobre mim, e não foi a mesma que todos na família de Edward fizeram.

"Sua mãe não te ensinou como se comportar na casa de outras pessoas?" ela praticamente rosnou.

E então, como eu suspeitei, ela havia escolhido um lado dessa estranha batalha. Eu tinha acabado de conhecer essa mulher – literalmente a momentos atrás – e ela já estava me julgando? "Me desculpe? Quem diabos você pensa que é?"

"Eu sou alguém que realmente se importa com essa família. Como diabos você conseguiu se rastejar seu caminho até a vida da minha irmã?

Ela nunca disse as palavras que estava esperando: esposa do Edward. Namorada do Edward. E novamente me perguntei quem eles eram um ao outro que ele iria gargalhar com ela e acariciar sua barriga.

"Você tem falado com Edward," afirmei acidamente.

"Sim, ela tem," Edward disse, agora se juntando a nós na entrada da casa.

"Srta. Bella! Srta. Bella! Esse é meu tio Edward!" Ashley disse excitadamente.

"Eu posso perceber."

Edward me olhou furiosamente.

"Vem aqui," Ashley disse segurando minha mão e me puxando pra dentro da sala, passando por Tanya e Edward que estavam agora usando belíssimas caretas que combinavam. Eu não pude evitar notar que pareciam perfeitos juntos.

Ashley me puxou pra mostrar o balde enorme de doces que Tanya tinha no meio da sua mesa de café. Eu tinha que lutar pra não rolar meus olhos. Me abaixei e sorri pra ela. "Você está adorável hoje, docinho. Eu me diverti muito. Obrigada por me levar pra brincar de 'doce ou travessura' com você," disse enquanto retirava um cacho loiro do seu rosto. "Mas eu preciso voltar pra casa agora, ok?"

Ashley se inclinou pra frente e me deu um beijo no rosto. Eu sorri. "Divirta-se hoje, querida."

"Okay. Tchau."  
Me levantei devagar e andei de volta pra porta, mantendo minha cabeça baixa numa tentativa de evitar troca de olhares com os outros adultos que estavam na sala.

Eu odiava isso.

Eu odiava tudo sobre isso.

Aqui estava eu, fazendo um favor pra uma amiga, e então Edward aparece e eu fico sentindo como se tivesse feito algo horrivelmente errado.

Com minha mão na maçaneta, me preparei por uma briga e olhei pra ele, encontrando seu olhar duro. Ignorei Tanya por completo – francamente, não tinha desejo algum de sequer considerar seu lugar na equação -. As possibilidades eram dolorosas a ser contempladas e iam muito além do que eu estava disposta a lidar. "Preciso falar com você," disse firmemente.

Seu olhar saiu da mulher loira parada ao lado dele pra princesinha loira que estava assistindo minha partida com curiosos – quase preocupados – olhos. Ele deu um aceno duro e gesticulou pra que eu continuasse lá fora.

Lancei um sorriso firma à Tanya que provavelmente pareceu uma careta e fui pra varanda.

Edward me seguiu de perto e fechou a porta. "O que?" perguntou.

"Eu só quero que você diga o que sei que você estava se matando pra não dizer lá dentro."

Claro que ele não disse nada.

"Vamos, Edward. Eu sei que você sente que vai entrar em combustão se não disser. Só diga logo," incentivei.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Ótimo. Eu odeio ver você se forçando na minha família e na minha vida. Você está agindo como uma perseguidora maluca."

"Você realmente não entende, né? Eu não fiz nada! Não estou me forçando a ninguém! Você só está sendo um grande babaca!"

Ele só me encarou mais, como se seus olhos realmente pudessem me causar dano que deixaria sangue.

"Não estou perseguindo ninguém, mas eles estão me encontrando. Só foi um monte de coincidências, e então Esme e Alice começaram a aparecer. E..." eu encolhi meus ombros. "Kate e Angela foram as primeiras amigas que fiz aqui. Eu não planejei nada disso." Envolvi meus braços em torno de mim mesma num esforço pra me manter aquecida.

Edward apertou o meio do seu nariz com seu polegar e indicador e apertou seus olhos, fechando-os. "Estou apenas tentando entender tudo isso," ele sussurrou.

"Eu também," disse silenciosamente. Eu suspirei e então me forcei a falar, "Mas ambos precisamos entender isso logo."

Ele abriu seus olhos e me encarou, seu olhar não era mais odioso. Seus olhos verdes continham apenas preocupação, aflição e confusão enquanto ele percorria nervosamente seus dedos pelo cabelo. Depois de vários minutos ele olhou de volta pra varanda e acenou a cabeça. "Eu sei." As palavras foram tão silenciosas que quase não ouvi.

"Olhe, eu não sei o que está envolvido, mas vou ligar pra um advogado na segunda e perguntar o que precisa ser feito."

Edward instantaneamente tencionou. "Claro," ele falou por entre os dentes. "Você tem que ter tudo perfeitamente encaminhado antes de enfiar suas garras."

"O que diabos você está falando? Enfiar minhas garras? Você é de verdade tão idiota assim?" gritei.

"Então me explica!" ele desafiou.

"Eu só quero saber o que precisa ser feito pra garantir que você não seja obrigado a fazer nada. Eu não preciso nem quero o seu dinheiro. E a essa altura do campeonato, nem te quero por perto."

Ele apenas me encarou e percorreu seus dedos pra frente e pra trás em seu cabelo.

O frio parecia estar entrando pela minha pele e ossos. Eu tremi. "Preciso ir. E acho que você precisa voltar pra sua namorada grávida." As palavras se arrastaram acidamente pela minha garganta enquanto eu olhava pra cima e a notava espiando pelo vidro ao lado da porta.

Antes que ele pudesse sequer responder, me apressei pelos degraus e caminho que levava ao meu carro. Quando abri a porta do carro, olhei pra varanda – onde ele ainda estava parado me encarando. Seu cabelo em seus olhos, e ele parecia pisoteado. E por uma fração de segundo, meu coração doeu por ele.

_Mas,_ me relembrei enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair, _ele tem outro alguém pra se apoiar. Uma mulher e bebê que pode reivindicar. Obviamente é aquilo que ele quer._

Edward não se virou pra entrar até que meu carro desaparecesse pela esquina.

Eu fui pra casa e fiz tudo o que pude pra tentar esquecer o fim da minha noite, mas mesmo quando finalmente dormi por pura exaustão, tudo o que enxergava em meus sonhos eram um par de olhos verdes que vacilavam entre ódio e desespero.

~*~

"Alice eu realmente não quero fazer compras hoje," disse. Estava parada na entrada do meu apartamento, segurando meu robe firmemente em meu corpo enquanto Alice tentava passar por mim pra entrar, mas eu me neguei a abrir a porta suficientemente pra isso.

"Ouvi sobre a noite passada. Você só precisa tomar um banho e se arrumar."

"Não vou a lugar algum. Estou cheia, Alice. Eu me recuso a continuar jogando esse jogo torpe e doentio."

Ela rolou os olhos. "Você está sendo ridícula, Bella. Agora vá já pro chuveiro antes que eu te jogue lá por mim mesma. Mudei nossos planos. Vamos pra um spa, assim você não precisa fazer muita coisa."

"Alice, eu não posso ir pra um spa," disse apontando pra minha barriga.

"Claro que pode. Eu perguntei pro meu pai. Ele disse que eu só precisaria procurar um spa que atendesse grávidas. Você pode fazer praticamente tudo, até massagem."

"Você ligou essa manhã? Como conseguiu marcar um horário?"

"Você se preocupa demais, Bella. Vamos apenas dizer que minha família tem boas conexões."

E isso me lembrou novamente porque eu não iria. Ela era da família com boas conexões e próspera que me via como uma prostituta interesseira. Bem, Alice não parecia me enxergar desse jeito, mas seu irmão certamente sim e era aquilo que importava.

"Além do mais, precisamos falar sobre a noite passada," ela cutucou.

Eu me inclinei contra a porta. "O que existe pra ser falado?"

Alice expirou sua respiração, exasperada. "Você é tão orgulhosa quanto meu irmão."

Eu bufei.

Quando ela não disse mais nada, eu suspirei. "Eu me sinto horrível com tudo isso, Alice."

"Tudo isso o que? Isso não é culpa sua, Bella. Ninguém está te culpando."

"Edward está."

Ela balançou sua cabeça, mas acho que até ela sabia que não poderia negar isso.

"Mas o ponto não é esse; isso é uma bagunça horrível que não acho que possa ser consertada... e eu só quero consertar, Alice. Eu daria praticamente tudo por isso." Acariciei minha barriga com a mão e olhei pra baixo. Eu conseguia senti-lo chutando e se virando dentro de mim. Como era possível que eu já amasse o ser que estava crescendo dentro de mim? "Menos abrir mão dele," emendei.

Alice me estudou por um momento e concordou. "O que você precisa entender é que..."

"Sim?" pressionei quando ela não falou.

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não devo discutir isso. Mas Edward tem seus motivos. Não são razoáveis nem lógicos, mas são o que são. Eu só acho que... acho que ele está realmente confuso agora, Bella. Por favor, tente ser paciente com meu irmão."

"Eu diria que ele está confuso." Gargalhei sem humor. Pensamentos sobre Tanya voltaram a povoar minha mente. Pressionei minha palma contra minha testa por um momento, tentando pensar. "Acho que o que realmente não consigo entender é por que você é tão legal comigo? Você, Esme e Carlisle. Por que vocês todos estão tão compreensivos com essa bagunça?"

"Por que não estaríamos? Sério Bella, essas coisas acontecem. Isso é apenas parte da vida. Não é como se fosse planejado."

"É, mas ele precisou trair a namorada dele. Quero dizer, sério, se ela não tivesse sido tão nojentinha eu teria sentido pena dela. Diabos, eu acho que _tenho_ pena dela." Então meus olhos pularam pros dela antes que pudesse responder. "E estou brava com você, Alice. Por que você me mandou pra lá daquele jeito? Sério, a bagunça inteira já está parecendo uma péssima novela! E por que você acha que eu iria gostar da Tanya depois daquilo?" eu estava brava novamente, e percebi minha voz ficando mais alta com cada sílaba.

A boca da Alice abriu enquanto ela me encarava aturdida. "Espera um segundo. Volta. Namorada? Do que diabos você está falando?"

O meu olhar deve ter sido tão confuso quanto o dela. "Tanya, é claro. Você disse que tínhamos muito em comum, só estou chocada que você pudesse ser tão insensível sobre todo o fiasco."

E então ela gargalhou.

"O que é tão engraçado? Meu deus, Alice, ele não só está com ela, mas ela está muito avançada na gravidez! Ele só pode ter traído ela pra ficar comigo, e então ela o aceitou de volta!"

Ela riu mais forte.

"O que?" praticamente gritei.

"Desculpa, Bella," disse tentando se acalmar. "Deus, posso imaginar perfeitamente os pensamentos correndo por essa sua mente exagerada."

Eu uni meus dentes. "Comece a explicação, Alice. Ainda estou esperando e eu te aviso que minha paciência é bastante curta."

"Desculpa," disse, rindo novamente. Quando a encarei com raiva ela conseguiu compor suas feições. "Edward não está nem nunca esteve com Tanya."

"Mas ele estava lá com ela, com a mão na barriga dela, rindo junto com ela."

"O namorado da Tanya está em Dallas a negócios," explicou. "Edward e Tanya são apenas amigos. Você sabe que ela e suas irmãs são bastante próximas da família, certo?"

Eu confirmei.

"Ele a vê como uma irmã. Sério, quando ele me ligou ontem a noite pra contar o que houve, disse que tinha ido lá ontem a noite pra falar de você. Ele queria conversar com alguém que pudesse confiar, mas que não estivesse envolvido. Edward acha que mamãe e eu estamos emocionalmente envolvidas demais." Alice rolou os olhos.

"Oh," falei enquanto tentava absorver o que ela estava falando. "Espera. Edward te ligou ontem a noite depois que fui embora?"

"Sim. Ele estava chateado, e disse que Tanya não estava ajudando-o. Aparentemente você a irritou bastante."

Eu rolei meus olhos.

"Como disse antes, as coisas vão se ajeitar, Bella. Você só precisa ser paciente."

Eu maneei a cabeça, insegura sobre o que mais poderia dizer.

"Agora vamos. Depois de pensar tudo isso sobre Tanya é compreensível que você aparenta ter conseguido dormir por apenas uma hora noite passada. Acho que você precisa daquela massagem muito mais do que imaginei originalmente."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, Alice. Eu... isso... nós..." suspirei. "Só... vá pra casa. Respeite as vontades do seu irmão... e não volte."

Meu coração partiu quando falei aquelas palavras.  
Eu gostava dela.

Alice era carinhosa, engraçada, agitada e genuína. Eu sentia como se pudesse confiar nela, mas isso não daria certo. Do fundo do meu coração, eu sabia que ser amiga dela e Esme só me causaria mais dor do que qualquer outra coisa.

Eu não poderia tomar uma decisão racional sobre permitir a permanência de qualquer um deles na vida do meu bebê se estavam constantemente na minha. E tudo isso só causava mais tensão quando envolvia Edward.

As coisas seriam melhores se ele e eu não tivéssemos nada envolvido um com o outro.

Edward teria que vir a mim se quisesse alguma coisa. Teria que ser escolha dele. Senão ele ficaria ressentido comigo, se arrependeria do bebê, se sentisse obrigado a fazer qualquer coisa por causa de sua família. Então, isso significava cortá-los.

Enquanto ela me olhava com uma expressão de dor quando eu fechava a porta no seu rosto, senti a dor pelo meu corpo ao remover os Cullens da minha vida. Trancando a fechadura, repousei minha testa contra a porta, lutando contra uma nova onda de lágrimas.

~*~

Joguei a massa na tábua coberta de farinha e comecei a amassá-la, desejando ter aceitado a oferta de massagem da Alice. Ficar na cozinha por várias horas faria as costas e ombros de qualquer um doer, portanto, era apenas lógico que as costas e ombros de uma mulher grávida doeriam em dobro.

"Mãe, você pode regar o peru pra mim?" perguntei.

Era dia de Ação de Graças, e meu apartamento pequeno estava realmente superlotado com a minha mãe, seu marido e minha meia-irmã comigo. Eles chegaram na terça feira a noite, e eu pedi folga na quarta feira pra que pudesse passar mais tempo com eles.

Alice tentou me ligar várias vezes nas últimas semanas, mas nunca retornei suas ligações, e ela começou a respeitar meus desejos por não aparecer no meu escritório ou apartamento. Eu falei com Esme uma vez e ela me disse que respeitaria minhas vontades, mas pediu pra que eu ligasse caso precisasse de alguma coisa. A última mensagem que recebi da Alice foi na segunda feira a tarde quando ligou pra dizer que estava preocupada comigo por ter que passar o jantar dia de Ação de Graças sozinha e queria me convidar pro jantar de família deles; até prometeu que Edward estaria trabalhando e que ela não estava tentando me enganar. Foi doloroso ouvir ela implorar na minha caixa postal por cinco inteiros minutos, e no final, eu decidi enviar uma simples mensagem de texto que dizia, _Não._

Kate ligou, e eu a vi uma vez, mas ela nem perguntou ou mencionou sobre os eventos do Dia das Bruxas. E me percebi extremamente agradecida pelo seu respeito pela minha privacidade.

Contatei um advogado, que basicamente me disse que havia pouco que eu pudesse fazer até que o bebê nascesse, e que seria melhor se eu me mantivesse longe de todos os Cullens. Já que já havia cortado-os da minha vida, não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito. Ela me disse que o teste de DNA poderia ser feito depois do nascimento, se fosse necessário. Então me disse pra apenas cuidar do bebê e de mim, e foi isso que tentei fazer.

"O que mais posso fazer pra te ajudar, Bella?" minha mãe perguntou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

"Nada, mãe. Por que você não se senta na sala de estar com Phil?"

Renée não disse nada enquanto abria o armário, retirava uma panela, enchia de água e colocava no fogão.

"Onde ficam suas batatas?" perguntou.

Eu apontei pra uma vasilha na despensa enquanto formava a massa que estive amassando em bolas. Minha mãe pegou mais batatas do que achava necessário e as levou pra pia onde começou a lavá-las, descascá-las e cortá-las em pedaços.

A tensão no ar crescia a cada segundo. Quando finalmente ficou demais pra minha mãe suportar, ela largou a faca na pia e virou-se pra me olhar. Eu nem me encolhi enquanto calmamente cobria a forma e a deixei de lado pra massa crescer.

"Bella, olhe pra mim."

Me virei e encontrei seu olhar. "O que?"

"Estou preocupada com você."

Eu lutei contra a vontade de rolar meus olhos. "Estou bem, mãe," disse enquanto ia até a dispensa e retirava as coisas pra fazer um guisado de vagem.

"Não, você não está. Você está sozinha numa cidade desconhecida e grávida. Quero que você volte pra casa com Phil e eu."

"Flórida nunca foi minha casa."

"Sua casa é com a sua família, Bella," ela afirmou antes de voltar sua atenção para das batatas.

"Não, minha casa é onde eu escolhi viver, e eu escolhi aqui."

"Você não escolheu viver aqui. Seu chefe te transferiu."

"Mas eu quero ficar. Além disso, não estou sozinha. Não é você que vive me lembrando quão perto Charlie vive daqui?"

"E quando foi a última fez que você viu seu pai?"

Uni meus lábios, mas não disse nada.

"Foi isso que pensei."

Quando minha mãe virou tão _maternal?_ Eu perguntaria em voz alta, mas já sabia a resposta. E ela estava sentada no outro cômodo no colo do Phil, assistindo futebol com seu pai. Brett mudou minha mãe por completo. Enquanto ela tentava grudar à sua juventude quando eu nasci - com seu aperto ficando cada vez mais forte em cada ano da minha vida -, Brett alterou minha mãe, fazendo-a amadurecer e ver o que era importante na vida.

"Não estou sozinha aqui, mãe." Disse a ela.

"Alguns amigos do trabalho? Eu te conheço, Bella. Você não é do tipo que se socializa com as pessoas e certamente não é do tipo que permite pessoas na sua vida pessoal."

"É, bem eu não tenho muita escolha no assunto," resmunguei, lembrando como Angela tem ligado quase sem parar desde o Dia das Bruxas. Tenho certeza que ela descobriu sobre minha quebra de contato com os Cullen, e estava tentando se certificar que não estava sozinha. O único momento durante a semana que fiquei verdadeiramente livre dela foi quando Angela – fielmente – foi até seu grupo de solteiros na segunda feira à noite.

Renée pigarreou pra voltar a ter minha atenção. "Estou feliz que você tenha pessoas, então. Você precisa pessoas que se forcem em sua vida."

Eu bufei. "Você não faz idéia, mãe." Só que dessa vez estava pensando em quando encontrei com Alice e Esme pela primeira vez. Tive que lutar contra a pontada de dor pela perda.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto ela lavava as batatas e então as adicionava à água fervente enquanto eu terminava de mexer na caçarola.

"Então, quem são essas pessoas? Eu estava certa? São do trabalho?"

"Sim," respondi rápido demais. Minha mãe estava chegando perto – percebi instantaneamente – e eu me conhecia bem demais... Iria desistir. Daria a ela mais informações do que necessárias, e mesmo que não fossem mentiras – pelo menos não eram agora – eu nunca consegui mentir pra Renée quando ficávamos cara a cara.

"Só Angela, minha assistente."

Renée olhou-me e uniu seus lábios; ela sabia que tinha algo mais que eu não queria discutir.

Eu suspirei. "Há mais um menos um mês atrás, estava passando algum tempo com a família do Edward."

"Edward?"

Coloquei minha mão na minha barriga de vinte e nove semanas por um momento, antes de me virar, ocupando-me ao remover o peru do forno pra, então, colocar os pãezinhos e a caçarola pra assar.

"Bella," minha mãe disse movendo-se pra trás de mim. "Você disse ao Charlie que o pai do bebê era algum rapaz de Phoenix."

Eu engoli, mas me neguei a virar-me pra olhar em seus olhos.

"Bella," estimulou. "Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo."

Então eu disse a ela... _tudo_. Disse sobre minha transa casual e sobre como me senti por ele naquela primeira noite. Descrevi à ela como pareceu que nossas almas se tocaram. Então falei sobre a manhã seguinte e a mudança pra Seattle. Disse sobre ter ido ao Dr. Cullen e o casamento, a ultrassonografia e Alice e Esme, Dia das Bruxas e o advogado... Até falei sobre a mensagem da Alice me convidando pra passar Ação de Graças com eles.

Quando tinha terminado, ela tinha seus braços em volta de mim enquanto eu fungava sem esperanças em sua camisa.

"Bom, acho que gostaria de amarrar esse Edward Cullen pelas bolas."

Resfoleguei e limpei meu nariz com o lenço que minha mãe me dera. "Eles são uma boa família. Só estou confusa. Todos eles querem fazer parte disso, e eu também quero, mas é tão confuso e complicado e..." suspirei. "Estou aqui, mãe. Gosto de Seattle, mas tem sido tão difícil fechar as portas pra eles. Mas o que mais me incomoda é..." minha voz sumiu e eu fechei fortemente meus olhos por um momento.

"O que?"

Abrindo meus olhos úmidos, olhei pra minha mãe. "Não quero que Edward faça com essa criança a mesma coisa que Charlie fez comigo. Ele merece se sentir amado, querido e importante."

Renée pegou minha mão e segurou-a firmemente. "Querida, você vai fazer a decisão certa e entender tudo isso. Mas você não pode comparar a sua situação com a minha e do seu pai. Não foi culpa dele, você sabe."

Balancei minha cabeça. Ouvira suas razões dezenas de vezes antes e certamente não precisava ouvir ela dar desculpas pro meu pai agora. Droga, talvez fosse melhor se eu apenas fosse embora com minha mãe, pra me distanciar por completo dessa bagunça e proteger meu filho de dor de cabeça que eu sofri. Eu não desejei uma varinha mágica pra resolver tudo?

Como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamento, minha mãe disse, "Talvez você esteja certa. Seattle é o melhor lugar pra você. Mas se vai ficar, preciso que me faça um favor --"

O que quer que fosse que Renée me perguntaria, foi cortado por uma curta batida na porta. Me movi pra atender quando ela segurou meu braço. "Não fique brava comigo, Bella."

A lancei um olhar confuso enquanto me movia pra porta, só pra ver Charlie parado ali, olhando-me feliz e expectante.

E não estava sozinho.

* * *

**N.t.: e aíiiiiiiiii??**

**Já bolaram os planos do assassinato do Edward?!**

**Concordam ou discordam com a maneira que Bella reagiu com Alice?**

**E Renee? O que acharam dela??**

**O que será que rola entre Bella e Charlie, hun?**

**Beijocas, babies!**

**E não esqueçam das reviews!^^**

**Lou.**


	8. Perus

**N.t.: Twilight não nos pertence!**

**Kathy traduziu este capítulo.**

**Sem mais,

* * *

**

**Perus**

Agora eu sabia porque minha mãe esteve me incentivando a cozinhar muito mais comida do que eu pensava ser necessária apenas para os quatro de nós, a razão pela qual ela insistia em um peru de vinte e um quilos, e tinha começado a descascar quase dez quilos de batatas. Graças à interferência de minha mãe, havia agora duas vezes mais pessoas no meu apartamento jantando do que eu esperava.

Meu pai tinha levado mais três pessoas com ele quando invadiu a minha casa. Ele alegava que eu conhecia todos eles, mas as minhas memórias de visitas da minha infância ao vê-lo não eram muito claras. Charlie me apresentou ao seu melhor amigo, Billy Black e seu filho Jacob. Então, ele sorriu quando apresentou Sue Clearwater, sua namorada.

Meu apartamento não era de modo algum grande. Eu tinha dois quartos, um banheiro, uma sala de tamanho decente, um pequeno canto de jantar, um cubículo com minha máquina de lavar e secar roupa, e uma cozinha. Era muito melhor do que a pequena quitinete que tinha sido a minha primeira casa, enquanto eu ainda era uma estudante na faculdade de qualquer maneira.

Os adultos sentaram no sofá e namoradeira para desfrutar sua refeição de Ação de Graças na frente da televisão. Charlie, Billy, e Phil gritaram várias coisas para a tela, enquanto assistiam a um jogo, enquanto minha mãe e Sue conversaram. Aparentemente, Renée e Sue tinham se conhecido quando a minha mãe ainda estava casada com Charlie. Pareceu-me estranho que a ex-mulher de Charlie estivesse conversando com a namorada de Charlie sobre netos. Eu tinha uma vontade estranha interromper e dizer que meu filho não nascido não contava como tendo um neto ainda, mas de alguma maneira eu consegui segurar minha língua.

Enquanto os adultos comiam na minha sala, eu tinha sido relegada para o que eu apelidei como a mesa das "crianças", junto com minha irmã e Jacob.

Havia pequenas coisas sobre os Black que eu podia lembrar, mas as memórias eram vagas. Jacob, por outro lado, pareceu lembrar de tudo como se tivesse acontecido ontem. Ele tinha um péssimo hábito de começar uma frase com as palavras: "Você se lembra daquela vez em que...?"

Para que eu só poderia responder com um desinteressado "Não realmente."

Não que eu tivesse alguma coisa contra Jacob. Ele parecia bastante agradável. Jacob, seu pai, e Sue eram todos índios da tribo Quileute em La Push. Jacob morava em Seattle e estava trabalhando no aeroporto como um mecânico de avião, e vivia com seu pai. Eu tinha vagas lembranças das irmãs gêmeas mais velhas de Jacob, que eram um ano mais velhas que eu, e ainda mais incertas de sua mãe, que tinha morrido num acidente de carro anos atrás.

Eu não lembrava nada de Sue Clearwater, embora ela me tenha me dito que eu tive algumas refeições na casa dela com sua família antes.

Entre o desejo constante de Jacob de me arrastar para uma estrada de memórias, a conversa da minha mãe sobre bebês, e os gritos grosseiros dos homens assistindo o jogo de bola, senti que estava prestes a desabar. Pobre Brett foi a única pessoa em que eu não tive o desejo de cair em cima durante o jantar. Tudo o que ela fez foi contar periodicamente histórias sobre seus amigos na escola pra Jacob e eu.

Eu estava desconfiada na motivação do meu pai para trazer todas essas pessoas junto com ele, mas eu tinha de admitir que era difícil não gostar de Jacob. Ele era bonito, musculoso, com cabelo preto sedoso que pendia um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e ele tinha um encanto sobre ele que simplesmente saudava as pessoas. Ele estava tentando ser engraçado - embora eu não estivesse com disposição para isso - mas não havia como negar que ele era adorável. Além disso, como eu poderia pensar mal de um cara que recebeu seu pai severamente diabético e em uma cadeira de rodas para ajudar a cuidar dele?

Eu nunca poderia me ver como sendo tão generosa quanto Jacob. Quando Charlie tinha chegado, ele me abraçou, me disse como eu era bonita, e o quanto ele sentiu minha falta. Então, pouco depois, ele começou a fazer comentários que ele estava preocupado comigo e queria saber o que ele poderia fazer para ajudar. Eu consegui manter minha boca fechada, mas eu desejava lhe dizer que a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer para ajudar seria ficar longe.

Sim, eu poderia reconhecer que não era exatamente uma reação justa, mas era quase uma reação instintiva. _Afastá-lo para que ele não pudesse me machucar quando ele finalmente decide ir embora._

Jacob estava conversando novamente, mas eu realmente não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando, eu simplesmente balançava a cabeça e cantarolava de vez em quando. Não estava realmente me importando com o que ele dizia até que ouvi, "- talvez a gente pudesse tentar na próxima sexta-feira."

Deixei o meu garfo cair. "O que?"

"Você sabe, na próxima sexta. Poderíamos jantar, ver um filme..."

"Você quer ir a um encontro?" Eu esclareci.

"Bem, sim... Charlie disse..."

"Meu pai disse o que, exatamente?" Eu sibilei, voltando a minha atenção para Charlie. Bem, pelo menos agora eu sabia com certeza que eu poderia culpá-lo por armar para mim assim.

Não foi Jacob que respondeu, no entanto, eu não esperava que fosse. Em vez disso meu pai se levantou do seu lugar no sofá e acenou com a cabeça para a minha cozinha. Privacidade era uma novidade, especialmente em um apartamento de 900 metros quadrados, mas a minha cozinha era fechada na maior parte e nós, pelo menos, estávamos fora da linha de visão de todos os outros.

"Eu apenas disse a Jacob que depois do vagabundo em Phoenix, você merecia ter alguém que a tratasse bem. Alguém que tomaria conta de você. Alguém que possa realmente ser um pai para seu bebê." Meu pai disse uma vez que estávamos na cozinha.

"Minha vida não é da sua conta, Charlie. Eu me saio muito bem por mim mesma. Eu não preciso que você apareça, depois de dez anos e tente me dizer o que fazer", eu disse apenas alto o suficiente para ele ouvir, ciente dos ouvidos, no outro cômodo.

"Eu estou apenas tentando cuidar de você, Bells".

Ele estendeu a mão para mim como se para oferecer conforto, e eu recuei. Minha face avermelhada de raiva. Eu estava certa, esta confusão toda era um engenhoso plano do meu pai para me juntar com Jacob. O que lhe deu o direito? "Então você pensou que você ia tentar me arrumar com o filho de seu melhor amigo? Deus, Charlie, quem você pensa que é?"

Ele deu um passo em minha direção, como se para afirmar a sua autoridade, assim enfurecendo-me ainda mais. "Eu sou seu pai, e eu só quero o melhor para você."

Minha respiração estava irregular, e meu coração estava batendo pra fora do meu peito. "Charlie, você nunca foi realmente um pai para mim. Na verdade, se me lembro bem, eu passei exatamente trinta e quatro semanas com você a partir do momento que eu tinha dois anos. Em meu livro isso soa mais como um parente distante do que um pai" Eu assobiei, as palavras de ódio misturado com veneno.

Charlie tropeçou para trás até suas mãos encontrarem o balcão, ele me olhou incrédulo e magoado. Espontaneamente, as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos e começou a fazer trilhas pelas minhas bochechas quando comecei a lutar entre os sentimentos de raiva e dor. A culpa, no entanto, começou a substituí-los quando eu continuei a olhar nos olhos do meu pai. Incapaz de agüentar mais tempo, eu virei a cabeça e sai da cozinha para escapar, apenas para encontrar mais seis pares de olhos.

Renée e Sue olharam para mim com uma mistura de piedade e de terror. Phil continuou atirando-me olhares enquanto fingia se concentrar na televisão. Billy deteve a postura de um verdadeiro ancião, como se quisesse ter certeza de que eu sabia do meu lugar como uma filha. Os olhos escuros de Jacob estavam cheios de compaixão com uma pitada de diversão, e Brett estava obviamente assustada.

Eu me senti doente.

Merda, que diabos havia de errado comigo?

"Desculpe-me", murmurei - incapaz de olhar para nenhum deles, mas principalmente os olhos inocentes daquela pequena menina - e caminhei rapidamente para meu quarto. Eu bati a porta e sentei na borda da minha cama enquanto eu esfregava as lágrimas com a palma da minha mão e tentava me acalmar. Peguei o telefone ao lado da minha cama e folhei o meu diretório antes de finalmente jogar o meu telefone de lado. Não havia ninguém que pudesse ligar. Angela tinha me dito que ela e sua família estavam voluntariando em uma cozinha de sopa naquela tarde. E Kate estava com os Cullen.

Se eu não achasse que isso fosse causar uma cena ainda mais confusa, eu teria ligado para Mike e convidado ele para vir.

Eu estava cansada e sozinha. Eu queria nada mais do que ir para casa com minha mãe, onde ela iria cozinhar uma porção de cookies, ler uma história para mim, e me colocar na cama. Demorou cerca de trinta segundos para reconhecer o fato de que minha mãe nunca tinha feito nenhuma dessas coisas para mim.

Não que ela não tenha tentado, mas ela tinha a tendência de queimar os cookies quando cozinhava eles, e ela tinha o hábito de simplesmente entregar-me um livro para ler... Mas me colocar na cama, isso ela tinha feito muitas vezes.

Eu sentia falta disso.

Com um suspiro, eu me impulsionei para me sentar. Esta era a minha casa, e eu tinha convidados. Se eu tinha convidado todos eles ou não, não nega o fato de que eles estavam na minha sala. Eu fui até o banheiro para lavar o rosto e me limpar um pouco. Eu me sentia horrível, eu tinha acabado de agir horrendamente com minha família e os amigos do meu pai.

Enquanto eu estava no meu banheiro tentando me recompor, minha mãe tinha, aparentemente, puxado Charlie para o quarto de visita para falar com ele. Não havia nenhuma maneira de ela ter sabido que as paredes eram como papel fino e eu pude ouvir cada palavra que ela falou.

Ou seja, ela falou com ele sobre Edward, como meus encontros com ele tinha sido, e sua opinião geral sobre ele. Ela brincando disse a Charlie que ela não pensaria mal dele se ele fizesse o que ela não podia e fosse encontrar Edward no hospital para pendurá-lo pelas bolas. Renée tinha boas intenções, embora eu não pudesse evitar, mas achar que ela estava tentando arranjar desculpas para mim por conta do estresse sob o qual eu estava.

Saí do banheiro pouco tempo depois, e assim que fiz isso, Brett chegou e envolveu seus braços pequenos tão longe de meus quadris quanto ela conseguia. Eu corri uma das minhas mãos através de seu fino cabelo castanho e segurei ela contra mim. Sua inocência e amor pareciam permear através de minha pele e tocar na minha alma.

"Eu te amo, Bella", ela disse suavemente, e eu me questionei se era porque ela tinha um desejo de me consolar.

O que foi que eu tinha pensado dela antes? Me lembrei que eu tinha uma vez considerei os comentários da minha mãe de que Brett sentia minha falta e queria me ver como apenas algo que minha mãe achava que ela deveria dizer. Afinal, como poderia uma criança de cinco anos, sentir falta de alguém que ela tinha visto somente um punhado de vezes?

Mas de repente estava claro que essa menina me amava.

Por quê?

A resposta era simples. Porque eu era irmã dela.

Nós éramos família.

Notei Charlie por perto, e eu murmurei uma desculpa sem muito entusiasmo a ele. Ele fez o mesmo, e então nós dois fizemos o que fazíamos melhor - nós ignoramos os problemas que estavam nos encarando momentos antes.

Logo depois, Charlie se desculpou e saiu com Sue, Billy e Jacob. Mas não sem uma boa dose de culpa derramada sobre mim, pelos meus pais que me fizeram concordar em ver o meu pai para um almoço no sábado seguinte em Edmond, e eu dando meu número de telefone para Jacob para que ele pudesse me ligar.

~*~

Sexta-feira eu acordei com enxaqueca. Não era surpresa após o estresse do dia anterior, mas saber a causa certamente não ajudava a aliviar a dor. Passei a maior parte do dia deitada no meu quarto com as cortinas fechadas e um bloco de gelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço. A vantagem foi que isso me deu uma desculpa para não ter de ir fazer compras na Black Friday¹ com Renée. A desvantagem, entretanto, era que eu estava me sentindo tão doente que eu não poderia mesmo conseguir ir para a minha consulta de ultra-som, embora Renée estivesse muito mais decepcionada com isso do que eu. Eu tive que remarcar, e o mais cedo que eles conseguiram era em 10 de dezembro, quando eu estava marcada para ver a minha médica novamente.

Jacob Black ligava todos os dias, às vezes mais de uma vez, após o desastre do dia de Ação de Graças. O cara era implacável e mais do que um pouco irritante. Embora eu tivesse de admitir que, depois de finalmente baixar a minha guarda, ele era um cara decente para conversar. A coisa mais benéfica sobre ele era que ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma conexão com os Cullen.

Cada conversa começava com ele me contando sobre o dia dele, então ele tentaria me perguntar sobre o meu dia, seguido de alguma história da nossa infância, e acabaria com ele me convidando para um encontro. Claro que, na maioria das vezes eu disse a ele apenas o básico sobre o meu dia e ignorei suas histórias sobre o passado... e eu usei cada razão criativa que eu poderia pensar para recusar suas ofertas para jantar.

Depois de onze dias, eu estava ficando sem desculpas.

Portanto, eu estava sentada na minha mesa no meu escritório tentando terminar o meu trabalho para que eu pudesse sair. Jacob iria me pegar no trabalho e me levar para jantar. Quarta-feira à noite, ele tinha me cansado e nós falamos por mais tempo do que eu tinha permitido antes.

Então, eu concordei com o jantar, mas nós fizemos um acordo, se eu concordasse em sair em um encontro de verdade com ele, então ele iria parar de me pressionar... em outras palavras, ele não estava autorizado a me convidar para um segundo. Ele parecia tão certo de que uma vez eu fosse ao primeiro encontro com ele eu estaria insistindo no segundo.

Quando eu disse a Angela, ela riu da persistência dele. Mas ela sabia como eu me sentia. Eu realmente não estava no clima de namoro na época, e quando eu disse a ela como eu estava incomodada sobre a coisa toda ela fez algumas sugestões para fazer parecer mais como amigos saindo do que um encontro de verdade. Essa era a razão por que ele estava me pegando no trabalho, então eu não precisaria vestir para a ocasião algo que não fosse a roupa do meu trabalho, e porque nós estávamos indo em uma noite de segunda-feira. Angela tinha me pegado para o trabalho esta manhã, mas ela teve que sair antes que Jacob chegasse porque tinha a reunião do grupo de solteiros em sua igreja na segunda-feira.

Assim, foi Mike quem insistiu em ficar até tarde no escritório para mim. Juro Mike estava começando a agir como um cachorro com a forma que ele se apegou a mim ao longo das últimas semanas. Qualquer hora que eu perguntasse a ele sobre isso, ele ia fazer uma outra piada sobre cuidar do bebê dele. Mas então, esta tarde, ele se virou para mim e disse em um tom muito sério, "Bella, você é como uma irmã para mim. Eu não vou te abandonar logo após o meu pai ter te obrigado a mudar para uma nova cidade. Especialmente agora."

Eu tinha que morder de volta a réplica sarcástica que estava na ponta da minha língua, porque, realmente, Mike estava sendo terrivelmente doce.

A porta do meu escritório abriu, e Angela espiou dentro "Eu estou indo embora, Bella. Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem?"

Concordei. "Sim, eu tenho certeza. A pior coisa que poderia acontecer seria Jacob não aparecer, caso em que Mike ainda está aqui."

Ela sorriu. "Divirta-se hoje à noite e não faça nada que eu não faria!"

Eu tive que rir na sua última declaração. "Acho que já fiz."

Angela piscou para mim um pouco antes de fechar a porta atrás dela. A garota não era de modo algum uma virgem, mas ela também não era o tipo de dormir com alguém que ela pegou em um bar. Então, novamente, eu não era também.

Depois de Angela sair, voltei a trabalhar no meu relatório, mas estava começando a achar que eu realmente não conseguia me concentrar no meu trabalho. Sentando na minha cadeira, fechei os olhos e suspirei. No sábado, eu tinha ido para Edmond para encontrar Charlie para um almoço tardio. Foi tão estranho como a Ação de Graças tinha sido, e tenho medo que tenhamos feito pouco progresso em nosso relacionamento.

Realmente, eu nem sabia se o relacionamento era reparável, havia muitos fatores, muitas coisas que ainda doíam, e eu não sabia como passar por tudo isso. Embora, ele parecesse realmente decepcionado quando eu tinha que recusá-lo para o Natal, porque eu já tinha comprado um bilhete de avião para voar até a Flórida para ver a minha mãe.

Ele tentou insistir que a viagem aérea não era segura, quando minha gravidez estava tão avançada e passou a insistir que nenhuma companhia aérea respeitável me permitiria voar. Eu simplesmente engoli minha resposta sarcástica e disse a ele gentilmente que enquanto minha médica aprovasse, eu estaria bem.

Claro, eu não tive a chance de falar com minha médica de novo desde outubro, mas gostaria de fazer isso antes de embarcar no avião para viajar por todo o país.

Olhei para meu relógio e percebi que Jacob deveria chegar em breve. Era hora de eu ir me refrescar no banheiro antes de eu sair com ele. Além disso, o bebê tinha decidido recentemente que minha bexiga era a coisa mais próxima de um trampolim, assim que eu faria melhor em usar o banheiro agora. Então esperançosamente eu não teria que fazer três viagens durante o jantar.

Com o jeito que Jacob tinha falado docemente sobre esse encontro, eu não iria colocar isso a frente dele para ele insistir que se eu passasse mais tempo no banheiro do que na mesa, então ele não me permitiria chamar o nosso passeio de "encontro", me forçando a sair com ele novamente. Como se a reiterar o ponto, eu senti alguns chutes firmes de dentro da minha barriga, e eu sorri.

Uma vez que entrei no banheiro, percebi que algo não estava certo. Eu estava muito focada no meu drama pessoal para observar a umidade desconfortável em minhas calças. Eu fiquei envergonhada de pensar que o bebê tinha chutado forte o suficiente para fazer a minha bexiga contrair, mas quando olhei, estava claro que esse não era o problema.

_Sangue._

Sangue vermelho brilhante.

Não era muito, mas foi o suficiente para manchar a minha roupa de baixo e com certeza foi o suficiente para me fazer começar a entrar em pânico. Tão rapidamente quanto eu poderia conseguir, puxei minha calcinha para cima e fiquei de pé, tentando não inalar enquanto fazia isso. Essa teria sido a minha perdição. Passar mal não realmente era uma coisa boa. Sem sequer olhar para trás, e garantindo que eu estava segurando em alguma coisa o tempo todo no caso de eu não ser capaz de manter minha cabeça clara o suficiente para não desmaiar, peguei minha bolsa e sai do banheiro, gritando para Mike o tempo todo.

Ele me ouviu do fundo do corredor e veio correndo, medo escrito claramente em seu rosto. "Bella, o que está errado?", Ele perguntou com urgência.

"Eu preciso que você me leve ao hospital agora", eu de alguma forma consegui dizer enquanto eu agarrava ao acaso itens na minha bolsa, tentando encontrar meu telefone. O tremor das minhas mãos estava dificultando, no entanto. Eu não conseguia recuperar o fôlego, e eu estava rapidamente ficando mais e mais tonta.

"Bella. Bella! Acalme-se."

Ele agarrou meus ombros, e sua voz era de repente cheia de autoridade. Eu me encontrei de imediato respondendo, e eu olhei para ele. Foi só então que eu percebi que tinha estado hiperventilando.

"Nós vamos agora mesmo, Bella. Okay?", Ele disse, envolvendo seu braço em volta de mim e me encaminhando em direção à porta.

Eu parei depois de apenas alguns passos, no entanto. "Espera".

"O quê? O quê? Você está ferida?" Ele estava em pânico novamente.

"Não. Eu só preciso de meu casaco."

Ele me disse para esperar exatamente onde eu estava, e correu para meu escritório para pegar meu casaco. Eu me encostei na mesa de Angela e depois comecei a procurar desajeitadamente na minha bolsa novamente para encontrar o meu celular. Mike estava ao meu lado novamente antes que eu pudesse começar a percorrer a minha lista de contatos.

"Você está bem?", Ele perguntou enquanto me ajudava a colocar meu casaco.

"Sim. Eu só quero ir agora."

"Okay."

Mike insistiu em manter um braço em volta de mim quando saímos de nossos escritórios e entramos no edifício principal. Eu disse a ele que eu não estava machucada, apenas assustada, mas ele se recusou a me soltar. E, apesar de ser irritante, uma pequena parte de mim, achou isso bastante agradável.

O elevador nos levou até o nível principal, e assim que nós estávamos saindo das portas laterais para a garagem, eu vi Jacob caminhando do estacionamento para a porta de vidro com um pequeno buquê de flores nas mãos.

Meu coração despencou. Isto era absurdamente fantástico.

Os olhos de Jacob estreitaram em nossa direção quando chegamos perto. Chegamos a porta ao mesmo tempo em que ele, e ele abriu para nós. "O que está acontecendo?", Ele perguntou.

"Nós estamos meio com pressa, se você não se importa", Mike rosnou para ele, esbarrando nele.

"Sim, me importo. Essa é minha companhia".

Mike parou de andar e olhou para mim. Suspirei. "Sério. Esse é o cara que você estava esperando?"

"Sim. Agora, não pára de andar. Vamos lá!"

Mike começou a andar, depressa me guiando até o carro.

"Espere! Bella!" Jacob gritou atrás de nós. Não mais atordoado por nós passando por ele, ele correu para nos alcançar. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Mike está me levando para o hospital, Jake".

"O quê? Você está bem?"

Eu o encarei. "Essa é uma pergunta muito estúpida."

"Bem, eu vou com você", ele insistiu.

"De verdade, isso não é necessário."

Tínhamos chegado ao carro de Mike agora, e ele abriu a porta para mim.

"Eu insisto. Eu não estou indo embora agora. Além disso, o que eu diria a Charlie? Que sua filha teve que ir ao hospital e eu abandonei ela. De jeito nenhum."

Eu gemi. Eu odiava ser manipulada, mas a culpa iria me consumir se eu não cedesse. "Certo. Você pode nos encontrar lá", Eu concedi.

Jacob sorriu para mim quando eu me sentei e fechou a porta do carro. Antes que eu pudesse mesmo colocar o meu cinto de segurança, eu vi Jacob correndo para seu carro.

Mike ligou o motor, e eu olhei para as minhas mãos para ver que eu ainda estava segurando o telefone com força.

A primeira pessoa para quem eu tentei ligar foi Angela, mas rapidamente lembrei que ela estava na reunião dela, e eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela provavelmente não tinha sequer o telefone com ela. Em seguida, eu tentei Kate, mas seu telefone foi imediatamente para o correio de voz, me dizendo que seu telefone estava desligado ou ela viu o meu nome na tela e estava bloqueando minhas chamadas. Eu estava esperando que fosse o primeiro. Quem mais poderia eu ligar? Minha mãe se preocuparia e ela estava do outro lado do país, não havia nada que pudesse fazer por mim. A idéia de chamar o meu pai era uma piada. Então, isso me deixava com quem? Mike e Jacob?

Apertei os olhos e lutei contra as lágrimas iminentes. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Não sozinha. Abrindo os olhos apenas uma pequena parte para que eu pudesse ver o que estava fazendo, eu percorrer minha lista de contatos, encontrei o nome que eu estava procurando, e apertei "chamar". Fechei meus olhos novamente enquanto eu rezava para que ela realmente atendesse ao telefone e não enviasse minha chamada para a caixa postal com raiva de mim.

Pareceram minutos ao invés de segundos, ouvi o telefone tocar até que a chamada foi finalmente atendida e ouvi a voz de Esme gentilmente me pedindo para deixar uma mensagem. Eu tentei Alice depois, sem sucesso, e eu batia a minha cabeça contra o encosto de cabeça do meu assento em frustração.

"Se acalme, Bella", Mike disse. "Deixe uma mensagem para quem quer que seja que você esteja ligando, e eles virão em breve. São seis horas - todo mundo está, provavelmente, apenas tentando dirigir para casa neste trânsito louco, ou estão a caminho do jantar."

Eu tomei um profundo, trêmulo fôlego, e eu sabia que ele estava certo.

Tentei Esme de novo, sem sorte, mas eu estava desesperada o suficiente para que desta vez eu deixasse uma mensagem dizendo que eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas eu estava a caminho do hospital para descobrir. Eu tentei ser vaga, sem tentar passar isso como se não fosse nada. Eu queria que ela viesse enquanto permanecia composto.

Eu, então, fiz o mesmo com Alice, esperando que a minha voz conseguisse sair calma e relaxada. Uma Alice ou Esme em pânico não era algo que eu me queria ver agora.

Quinze minutos depois, me encontrei na triagem da maternidade para a avaliação. Mike estava em um lado da minha cama pequena e Jacob no outro, no lado separado pela cortina. Ambos se recusaram a sair. A enfermeira me lançou um olhar estranho quando ela perguntou qual era o pai, e eu disse que não era nenhum deles. Eu acho que ela ficou surpresa porque ambos estavam agindo como se fossem, a maneira que eles rondavam, ficando no caminho da enfermeira, ajeitando meus travesseiros, continuavam tentando me oferecer coisas para beber (embora a enfermeira tenha dito que eu não era permitida para comer ou beber nada por agora), e da maneira que protestaram quando ela lhes pediu para sair, para que ela pudesse ver o quanto eu estava sangrando. Francamente, ambos estavam começando a me deixar louca.

O bebê estava bem. Pelo menos por agora. Eu já desconfiava disso, eu podia sentir ele se mover, girando de lado a lado, chutando, como sempre. Ele estava ativo. Mas eles tinham me ligado aos monitores para assistir o ritmo cardíaco dele e ver se eu estava tendo contrações. A julgar pelo relógio, eu tinha estado nos monitores por mais de meia hora, e meu quadril estava começando a doer pela posição que tinham me colocado na maca desconfortável. Então a enfermeira veio me dizer que ela tinha falado com o Dr. Swanson, e ela iria trazer uma máquina de ultra-som para dar uma olhada nas coisas antes de decidir qualquer coisa.

"Está se sentindo bem, Bella?" Jacob perguntou, inclinando-se perto demais em minha direção para meu conforto.

"Sim, eu estou bem. De verdade, você pode ir. Eu tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Esse é o nosso encontro, e não vou embora cedo."

Eu bufei. "E mais tarde você vai dizer que nós nunca tivemos o nosso encontro e usar isso para tentar arrumar mais alguma coisa."

Jacob sorriu amplamente. "Você é esperta, Bells! Eu sabia que havia uma razão para que eu gostasse de você."

O apelido desagradável que antes me levou a fazer críticas ao Charlie não teve nem de perto o mesmo efeito em mim quando eu ouvi isso vindo da boca de Jacob, e eu me encontrei dando um riso abafado para ele. "Vá para casa, Jacob. Você pode ligar para Charlie para mim." Então olhei para Mike, que estava em pé ao lado dele. "Você pode ir para casa, também. Isso provavelmente vai demorar um tempo, e se eles me deixarem sair daqui, Angela estará de volta de sua reunião em uma hora ou algo assim de qualquer maneira. Então, ela pode me levar para casa."

"Eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinha, Bella", Mike disse com firmeza. "Levaram vinte minutos para descobrir onde eles tinham colocado seu quadro. Não há nada que me faça deixar você e meu bebê nas mãos dessas pessoas." Ele riu da própria piada, e eu balancei a cabeça em desgosto.

Eu apenas peguei um vislumbre dos olhos arregalados de Jacob quando um som através da pequena sala chamou minha atenção. Virei a cabeça para olhar atrás de mim para ver Alice olhando para mim com a boca aberta, parecendo chateada, e as costas de uma pessoa que tinha que ter sido Edward quando ele saiu irritado.

_Merda._

Eu encarei Mike. "Se eu pudesse chutar você agora, eu iria. E uma vez que me deixarem sair daqui, você pode ter certeza que se você fizer um de seus comentários estúpidos e _extremamente falsos_ de novo, eu vou pegar as suas bolas e ter certeza de que você nunca será capaz de ter seu próprio filho".

Mike apenas me encarou, sem conseguir formar uma frase, enquanto Jacob começou a rir. A boca de Alice se fechou, mas ela parecia ainda mais confusa do que outra coisa. Me lembrei que a confusão era muito melhor do que o brilho de raiva que eu tinha visto passar nos olhos, apenas um momento atrás, em nome de seu irmão. Silenciosamente, eu implorei para ela ir dizer alguma coisa para ele. Não que eu esperasse que isso fizesse algo de bom, mas era melhor para ela para dizer algo para ele agora do que para ele cozinhar isso por mais tempo que o necessário.

"Eu já volto, Bella", ela disse antes de sair.

Me virei para os dois galos concorrentes. "Aí, Alice vai sair. Vocês podem ir agora."

"Quem era essa? Eu já a vi antes."

"Sim, você provavelmente viu, ela esteve em nosso escritório várias vezes, Mike. Ela é minha amiga."

"E esse cara", ele parou por um momento e estudou o meu rosto por um momento. "Ele parecia familiar, também."

Eu bufei. Mike era bom em lembrar nomes e rostos, uma habilidade que me fazia muita falta, por isso não foi surpresa para mim que Edward parecia familiar a ele. "Ele é irmão de Alice. Agora, você está indo embora? Porque eu tenho que te dizer que você realmente está me causando muito mais estresse do que pode ser saudável para mim."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou", ele suspirou resignado.

"Obrigada. E de verdade, Mike, obrigado por me trazer aqui", eu disse a ele sinceramente.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de bebê dele, e ele beijou minha testa antes de sair.

Voltando a minha atenção para Jacob, eu esperei que ele finalmente pegasse uma dica e fosse também. Em vez disso, ele sorriu para as costas de Mike como se tivesse acabado de superar ele em um concurso de mijar.

"Você pode ir agora, também, Jacob", eu disse com mais do que um pouco de esperança de que ele realmente ouvisse.

O sorriso se transformou em uma carranca enquanto seus olhos olhavam para mim. "M-mas, eu pensei..." ele gaguejou, segurando as flores malditas, que estavam agora começando a murchar, na minha direção.

Com um suspiro, eu estendi as minhas mãos e, finalmente, as aceitei. "Obrigada. Eu realmente sinto muito, mas essa realmente não é uma boa hora."

Ele acenou. "Posso te ligar amanhã alguma hora?"

"Eu não sei. Eu realmente não quero sair com ninguém agora."

"Não um encontro. Eu só quero ver como você está."

"De verdade, acho que seria melhor se..." Eu comecei, mas eu cometi um erro e olhei em seus olhos tristes, escuros e eu não podia dizer que não. Suspirei novamente. "Claro, Jacob. Claro."

"Obrigada, Bella." Ele fez uma pausa, e eu poderia dizer que ele não tinha certeza se estava tudo bem me abraçar. Finalmente, ele se estabeleceu para agarrar a minha mão e acariciar meus dedos por um momento antes de virar para sair.

Eu assisti ele ir saltando um pouco demais para o meu conforto, bem quando Alice reapareceu com a enfermeira, minha médica, e uma máquina de ultra-som em reboque.

* * *

**N.t.: **_**¹Black Friday – É a sexta-feira após o dia de Ação de Graças, o nome "Black Friday" se originou da Filadélfia em referencia ao tráfico intenso nesse dia.**_

**Pefil da Saya:/u/2013170/MayraDih**

**Perfil da Kathy: /u/1767989/S2_Angel_S2**

**Meu perfil no twitter: /LouCalmon**

**Perfil da Saya no twitter: /Mayra_Dih**

**Reviews, gatas e gatos! ;)**


	9. Em torpor e confusa

**N.t.: Twilight não nos pertence! EU JURO!**

**Saya traduziu este capítulo.**

**Sem mais,**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Em torpor e Confusa**

O quarto estava escuro,com apenas a luz que vinha da máquina de monitoramento próxima a cama que emitia um suave brilho verde. O único som que podia ser ouvido era o _whoosh-whoosh-whoosh_ do monitor de coração fetal que estava conectado a minha barriga. O som estava baixo então não passava de um ruído de fundo, quase como algo que poderia ser ouvido por uma dessas _White noise machines__ (n.t.: White Noise Machines - são máquinas que emitem um ruído calmante, ajudam a relaxar e dormir)_, era estranhamente acalentador. As cintas que estavam amarradas envolta da minha cintura eram desconfortáveis. Eu sentia como se alguém tivesse passado por cima de mim com um daqueles caminhões no Arizona, no meio de uma onda de calor e então me deixado no meio do asfalto em brasa para morrer; essa era a melhor forma de descrever a sensação. Eu estava com calor, pesada, grogue, desorientada, meus músculos pareciam geléia, minha boca estava seca, e eu estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível... sem falar que eu vomitei três vezes nas últimas duas horas. Isso tudo se devia em parte ao medicamento que estava correndo no meu sistema circulatório para impedir as contrações. Contrações que minha médica disse que não eram muito fortes para começar.

"Isso é apenas uma precaução." Ela disse enquanto olhava Alice cautelosamente.

Eu concordei com sua proposta de tratamento mas me encontrei quase que imediatamente me arrependendo da decisão tão logo a enfermeira entrou no quarto com agulhas e ampolas.

Com o ultra-som, minha médica confirmou minhas suspeitas: a placenta ainda estava muito baixa – mal tocava a cervical. Aparentemente, adicionar um pouco de estresse e algumas contrações leves a mistura, e a combinação resulta em sangramento. Então, agora eu tinha um remédio correndo pelas minhas veias que fazia com que eu me sentisse pior do que a morte.

Eu me movi levemente, tentando ficar um pouco mais confortável, mas eu sabia pelos momentos anteriores da noite que eu não poderia me mexer muito. Se eu me mexesse muito o monitor talvez não ficasse mais corretamente posicionado, e então a enfermeira teria que vir recolocá-lo. Portanto, eu me contentei com mexer meus braços um pouco e mover a cabeça. Eu esperava que se pudesse ficar confortável o bastante, eu estaria apta a deslizar desse sonho desperto para algo profundo e restaurador.

Mais do que qualquer coisa, eu queria que essa noite acabasse. Minha médica disse que as primeiras doze horas eram as piores e que ela estaria de volta pela manhã, ela provavelmente reduziria a medicação que eu estava tomando, e eu iria me sentir um pouco mais normal. Quando ela veio me ver com o ultra-som, ela me repreendeu por cancelar minha consulta de ultra-som na sexta-feira depois da Ação de Graças. Ela confirmou minha outra, mais sombria suspeita também – Eu teria que definitivamente, ficar presa na cama por mais dias, com a possibilidade de que talvez eu tivesse que permanecer deitada pelo resto da minha gravidez. Eu tentei não chorar quando ela me deu o prognóstico. Eu estava dividida entre preocupação com meu bebê e frustração por algo que era tão normal e fácil para tantas mulheres nesse mundo fosse difícil para mim. Isso dificilmente parecia justo, embora provasse minha predição anterior de que eu ainda vivia minha vida pelas leis de Murphy.

Além disso, eu não podia parar de me preocupar com meu trabalho. FMLA _(n.t.: FMLA - Family Medical Labor Act - permite aos trabalhadores 12 semanas remuneradas de folga no trabalho por motivos médicos ou familiares)_ que se dane, o sr. Newton não ficaria feliz quando soubesse da minhas férias improvisadas do trabalho. Mas meu cérebro estava tão turvo que somente conseguia seguir esse pensamento por trinta segundos antes que se desviasse para outra coisa.

Eu estava assustada. Essa vida que estava crescendo dentro de mim de repente parecia tão frágil, ainda que as enfermeiras gastassem uma boa parte do tempo me assegurando de que mesmo se eu tivesse de ter meu filho prematuramente, suas chances de sobrevivência eram muito boas. É claro, isso não significava que eu estava pronta para dar a luz agora. Ainda menos depois de minha médica ter me informado que eu provavelmente precisaria de uma cesariana para o meu filho nascer.

Eu estava consciente do que estava a minha volta mas estava tendo dificuldades pensando além do imediato. Por exemplo, eu estava agudamente ciente de Alice no quarto. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira no outro lado do carrinho com o monitor. A cadeira era uma dessas pequenas e desconfortáveis que era feitas mais para sentar numa mesa de cozinha para uma refeição de 20 minutos do que para se dormir nela. Não havia forma alguma de que ela pudesse dormir enquanto estivesse sentada ali. Uma parte de mim sabia que esse seria um bom momento para falar com ela, mas eu não achava que seria capaz de articular meus pensamentos em algo coerente.

Na verdade, tudo que importava era que ela havia acreditado em mim quando eu tinha explicado o comentário idiota do Mike quando ela tinha chegado, e ela não iria me deixar aqui sozinha.

A porta se abriu e fechou silenciosamente, e alguém deu alguns passos para dentro do quarto. Eu imaginei que fosse a enfermeira vindo apenas chegar as coisas por alguns minutos quando eu ouvi o sussurro.

"Ela está dormindo, não se preocupe. Bella e seu filho estão bem." Essa era claramente a voz de Alice.

"Mas você não está. Vá pra casa." Disse a outra voz. Me levou um momento antes que eu percebesse que era Edward quem tinha entrado no quarto, mas eu não poderia nem mesmo começar a imaginar porque.

"Tudo isso era mesmo necessário?"

"Tudo isso o quê?" Edward perguntou.

"Essa coisa que colocaram nela. É horrível. Ela tem vomitado como você não acreditaria e ela diz que mal pode pensar claramente para juntar duas palavras."

"Ela está sob alguns medicamentos. Não se preocupe – ela vai estar um pouco mais coerente amanhã."

"Mas isso era necessário?" Ela perguntou mais firmemente.

"Não olhe pra mim desse jeito, Alice. Eu não sou o médico dela. Eu não ordenei nada."

Alice bufou alto. "Papai e Maggie tem sido amigos por 20 anos, ela se importa com você. É claro que ela iria seguir seus pedidos de cuidado exagerado se você pedisse a ela." Ouve uma pausa, então Alice mudou de tática e disse, "Eu creio que não passou despercebido a você que ela parecesse genuinamente surpresa que Bella estivesse de alguma forma envolvida com a nossa família."

"Se você quer dizer que Bella não contou a ela que o bebê era meu, então isso apenas vai exatamente para aquelas dois idiotas que estavam em cima da cama dela quando eu cheguei mais cedo."

"Eu sei que você não é realmente tão burro assim. Que mulher se subjugaria ao seu comportamento babaca mais de uma vez, se ela não estivesse dizendo a verdade?"

"Eu sei que ela está dizendo a verdade." As palavras eram tão baixas, eu mal as ouvi de tão baixas, eu não tinha como saber se elas foram minha imaginação preenchendo os espaços em branco ou se o que estava acontecendo a minha volta era real. Eu me movi novamente e tentei cair em um sono mais profundo, um onde meus sonhos não se arrastam no limite da realidade.

Eu senti meu subconsciente começar a deslizar mais uma vez até que que foi rangido outra vez por Alice. "Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha."

Eu senti meu subconsciente começar a deslizar mais uma vez até que que foi rangido outra vez por Alice. "Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha."

"Ela está dormindo…Não é como se ela fosse saber."

"E se ela acordar?"

Houve um suspiro audível. "Pelo menos, porque você não desce até a cantina e pega algo para comer, vai ao banheiro e talvez tome uma outra xícara de café."

"A cantina está aberta?"

"Sim. Eles abrem para a equipe do turno da noite."

O quarto ficou silencioso por um minuto.

"Se eu for, você vai ficar aqui com ela?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu.

"Se você acordá-la e chateá-la, Deus me ajude mas eu vou fazer você pagar."

"Eu não vou fazer nada, Alice. Eu prometo."

"Apenas…Edward…ela é uma boa pessoa."

"Sim, eu devo confiar em você porque você a conhece tão bem." Ela disse destilando sarcasmo.

"Eu a conheço melhor do que você."

"Provavelmente," ele concordou. "Eu só…"

"Sim, sim, você está confuso. Eu já entendi. Nós todos já entendemos. Mas você teve mais tempo do que o suficiente para resolver isso."

"Eu sei. Eu…eu ia ligar para ela depois essa semana."

Alice resfolegou em óbvia incredulidade. "Com certeza você ia." Então ela parou antes de adicionar. "Seja legal."

"Eu serei. Agora vai. Ela vai ficar bem."

Eu conscientemente sabia que essa era uma oportunidade de ouro, estava silêncio, Edward soava relativamente calmo...era o momento perfeito para eu para conversar com ele, se eu apenas pudesse despertar o bastante e clarear a neblina da minha mente. Eu simplesmente não tinha a energia para nenhum dos dois.

"…até eu ser bipado." Eu ouvi Edward dizer em resposta para algo que eu tinha perdido.

Eu ouvi Alice se levantar, seguido dos seus passos e a porta abrindo enquanto ela deslizava para fora. Edward não tinha se movido, e eu me senti começando a escorregar para o meu estado de consciência sem sonhos novamente, somente para ser tragada de novo para o meu torpor nublado pelo bebê chutando mais ativamente. Quando ele chutava particularmente forte, isso podia ser ouvido pelo monitor também e eu abri meus olhos por um momento. Eu mal podia distinguir Edward enquanto ele se inclinava sobre a maquina e pegava a prancheta com os relatórios das batidas do coração do bebê e acendia uma lanterna para estudar o prontuário antes de deixar cair as páginas no chão enquanto meus olhos se fechavam novamente. Exigia energia demais até mesmo tentar focar no que ele estava fazendo.

"Eu não sei se eu estou aliviado ou furioso que você esteja dormindo agora." Ele disse baixinho. "Eu estou tão cansado de tudo isso. Eu não quero odiar você. Porque as coisas ficaram tão terrivelmente bagunçadas? Que diabos você estava pensando em não dizer a ninguém que existia um possível problema com a sua gravidez? Você continua assustando mamãe e Alice até os ossos."

Minha mente confusa não deixou escapar o fato de que ele não tinha se colocado nessa equação em particular. Ele ficou mudo novamente por alguns minutos enquanto minha mente ia para a tangente de Alice e Esme. Alice tinha ouvido minha mensagem logo quando saia do seu escritório. Ela tinha perdido a ligação porque ela tinha estado no elevador do prédio que aparentemente tinha uma porcaria de sinal. Tão logo ela tinha ouvido minha mensagem ela bipou seu irmão que estava numa consulta e deixou uma mensagem para sua mãe. Esme e Carlisle tinham ido para o seu chalé próximo de Stevens Pass, a quase noventa minutos de Seattle por alguns dias, algo que eles faziam todo ano nessa época. Alice tinha me dito que eles estavam voltando pela manhã por causa da nevasca que se aproximava do local no momento.

"Deus, Bella, você absolutamente não tem idéia do quanto você tem me confundido." As palavras de Edward me tiraram das minhas memórias indistintas que estavam rapidamente se tornando sonhos. Eu estava quase certa de eu senti ele passar seus dedos pela lateral da minha face pelo mais curto dos momentos. "Eu nunca senti essa atração por outra pessoa na minha vida. Você tem alguma idéia do número de vezes que eu sonhei com você depois que nos conhecemos?" Ele estava sussurrando, quase reverentemente, e eu sabia que estava sonhando agora, somente algo das minhas fantasias românticas de alguns meses antes. Eu podia quase sentir sua respiração na minha face enquanto eu imaginava que ele estava reclinado perto de mim.

O bebê chutou novamente, forte o bastante para um ruído alto vir do monitor, o ruído soava como se alguém tivesse apenas soprado em um microfone. Eu senti uma repentina corrente de ar, seguida de palavras murmuradas de xingamento.

"Então você aparece no casamento, e eu pensei que você era meu sonho se tornando realidade, somente para ter você jogando isso em mim."

Um Edward raivoso era familiar, isso só fez sentido para mim que meu subconsciente teria o levado nessa direção. Ainda que eu não pudesse entender o que minha mente estava tentando me dizer quando eu mal o ouvi resmungar em repulsa, "...minha própria mãe."

"Racionalmente, eu sei que isso não é justo. Eu venho tentando deixar isso pra trás, fazer o que minha família disse e começar a olhar para você e ver quem você realmente é. Quando eu faço isso, eu finalmente sou capaz de não julgar você pelos erros de outra pessoa, mas isso é difícil. Então algo acontece como o incidente com esses caras que estavam com você mais cedo na triagem hoje a noite." Houve uma pausa nas suas palavras. "Você percebe que quando idiotas como aqueles seus amigos fazem comentários como os que eles fizeram mais cedo, isso não ajuda em nada no seu caso? É claro, você não deveria temer, ambos defenderam sua honra mais do que valentemente." Ele adicionou com uma risada sombria.

Meus sonhos entraram numa qualidade surreal a essa altura, enquanto eu pensava sobre Mike e Jacob mais cedo essa noite e como eles poderiam valentemente defender minha honra. Isso tudo parecia muito antiquado quando eu vislumbrei cavaleiros, cavalos, escudos e armaduras. Eu estava apenas de volta ao modo sonho do meu quarto de hospital quando eu imaginei um suave deslizar de dedos por meu abdômen. "Eu nem mesmo sabia que era um menino até Alice dizer que ele estava bem antes de sair. Ninguém me disse." Ele falou baixinho, uma pontada de aflição em seu tom.

E assim foi quando eu soube que isso era real. Eu tentei obrigar minha mente a focar, a ficar apta a alinhar um pensamento completo. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu consegui perguntar.

"Você está acordada?" Ele perguntou, estático.

"Eu não sei." Resmunguei.

"Shh," ele disse. "Volte a dormir. Alice vai estar de volta logo."

"Por que você está aqui?"

Ele não respondeu por um momento. "A sala de espera estava cheia, e eu queria um lugar silencioso para me acalmar."

Eu não poderia nem mesmo focar no que aquilo queria dizer e pude somente soltar um baixo, "Oh."

"Volte a dormir, Bella"

Eu acho que assenti – pelo menos, eu tenho quase certeza que sim – enquanto meus olhos se fechavam novamente e eu deixava a inconsciência se apossar de mim.

~*~

Se alguém tivesse me perguntado, eu poderia ter jurado que Edward tinha estado no quarto em algum momento enquanto eu dormia, mas não havia nenhuma evidência dele quando acordei na manhã seguinte. Eu tinha uma idéia geral dos sonhos que eu tinha tido na noite anterior, mas era como tentar segurar água numa cuia feita com mãos – não importa o que você faça, a água continua vazando, deixando somente a vaga impressão de que existia algo ali.

Eu ainda sentia os efeitos colaterais da medicação que a médica havia me dado, mas não estava nem de perto tão ruim quando havia estado quando eles aplicaram a primeira vez noite passada. Pelo menos a náusea parecia ter diminuído um pouco, e eu sentia como se pudesse manter uma conversa agora.

Eu tive de subornar Alice para ir embora e ir ao trabalho. Não que eu me sentisse ótima com ela trabalhando o dia inteiro depois de mal dormir, mas ela tinha se recusado terminantemente a ir pra casa tirar um cochilo, fazer uma boa refeição e tomar um banho. De qualquer forma, para conseguir que ela fosse, eu tive que ceder a ida ao spa que ela queria ter feito em novembro.

Esme chegou no meio da manhã de sua viagem. Ela disse que Carlisle estava no telefone com a minha médica e eles estavam discutindo um "plano de cuidados". Aparentemente, ele estava usando o fato de que estava listado como um dos meus médicos para tirar total vantagem. Eu não pude evitar senão me perguntar como tudo isso figuraria com a ética, mas eu realmente não me importava. Isso me lembrou um pouco do meu sonho onde Edward era o responsável pelo remédio que estavam me dando agora.

Quando eu perguntei a Esme porque Carlisle estava discutindo coisas com a minha médica, ela me disse que eu simplesmente estava aprendendo como era ter uma família de médicos. Eu me encolhi mentalmente ante o pensamento de médicos superprotetores, especialmente desde que eu tendia a passar mais do que um pouco de tempo em salas de emergência e consultórios médicos. Entretanto, eu também estava completamente certa de que tudo que eu precisava fazer era reclamar para alguém, quisera fosse o Carlisle, Esme, uma das enfermeiras, ou minha própria médica, e então os Cullen voltariam para o canto onde eu os bani em novembro.

Mas, se eu me permitisse realmente pensar sobre isso, eu sabia que eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

Eu recebi um sermão de Esme por não dizer a ninguém que havia um problema em potencial com a minha gravidez. Ela aceitou minhas desculpas mas insistiu que eu aceitasse sua ajuda em troca. E julgando pelo número de vezes que Esme me disse o quão preocupada ela esteve, eu poderia dizer que Alice tinha adquirido seus poderes de persuasão – também conhecidos como sua habilidade de usar o sentimento de culpa – de sua mãe.

Minha médica veio me ver logo depois do almoço, e ela disse que eles estavam reduzindo a medicação em que tinham me colocado, e se tudo corresse bem amanhã, ela iria cortar o remédio. Ela disse que eles iriam começar a aplicar o remédio para a pressão arterial depois que a medicação corrente ajudasse a controlar quaisquer contrações prematuras. Eu não havia tido muitas depois desse tratamento, mas ela achava que até a menor irritabilidade poderia ter sido uma das razões para o sangramento. Na verdade, na explicação me pareceu que tudo isso era simplesmente para dar a todos a sensação de que nós estávamos tentando fazer algo mais do que me deixar deitada e sem fazer nada o dia todo.

Eu passei a tarde – menos dopada do que eu tinha estado – jogando cartas com Esme, enquanto nós conversávamos. Eu a adorei ainda mais do que antes. Ela tinha conseguido seu objetivo de tirar meu foco do relógio. Uma coisa nada fácil quando não havia nada literalmente que eu pudesse fazer. Bem, exceto joga cartas. Eu tinha rapidamente considerado pedir a ela para passar no meu apartamento e buscar meu laptop, mas eu não estava com a mente clara o bastante para atualmente fazer nenhum trabalho. Quando eu falei com Mike e Ângela mais cedo, ambos me garantiram que meus compromissos tinha sido adiados e que tudo estaria sendo resolvido pelos próximos dias. Então, eu não tinha nada que precisasse ser feito.

Talvez se eu ainda estivesse presa nesse buraco do inferno que algumas pessoas se referem como hospital por mais outro dia, eu consideraria fazer algum trabalho. Esme não me deixou pegar meu telefone – algo sobre o sinal do celular interferir com alguns dos equipamentos hospitalares.

Sendo assim, Esme havia decidido que era responsabilidade dela ser a pessoa que me faria companhia enquanto Carlisle ia para o trabalho para fazer algum serviço burocrático.

"Você realmente não precisa ficar," Eu disse pela quinta vez naquela tarde. Nós tínhamos acabado de começar a nossa décima segunda partida de Gin Rummy, e ainda que eu gostasse de jogar cartas, estava rapidamente se tornando monótono. Eu não poderia imaginar quão mortalmente entediante tudo isso devia ser para ela.

"Bella, você entende que não há nada que você possa dizer que vá me fazer partir, certo?"

Eu sorri. Na verdade, eu estava bem certa de que haviam uma série de coisas que eu poderia dizer, mas de forma alguma que iria me deixar fazer isso..._de novo._Eu sabia que ter feito isso antes havia magoado a eles tanto quanto havia magoado a mim.

"É que apenas isso é terrivelmente massante," Eu lamentei. Meus olhos foram para a televisão no outro lado do quarto oposto ao meu. Ela tinha ficado ligada a maior parte do dia, mas nenhuma de nós estava assistindo.

"Isso seria ainda mais mortificante se você estivesse presa aqui sem ninguém para lhe fazer companhia. A menos que você esteja tentando me dizer que minha companhia é menos do que desejável."

"Não, de jeito nenhum." Me apressei em dizer a ela, somente para ver um sorriso de soslaio aparecer em sua face, o que me fez sorrir e relaxar novamente.

Nós jogamos mais algumas vezes antes que ela falasse novamente.

"Eu passei algumas semanas em casa, de cama quando eu estava grávida da Alice," Esme disse de repente.

"É mesmo?"

Ainda que Esme e eu tivéssemos conversado algumas vezes antes, ela nunca verdadeiramente revelou nada pessoal como isso. A maioria das suas histórias falavam dos seus filhos, era fácil perceber que o seu mundo girava em torno deles.

"Uhum." Ela pegou uma carta e então abaixou uma série de 3's. "Eu estava de quase seis meses. E não somente fiquei presa na cama o tempo inteiro, como eu tinha dois meninos pequenos correndo pela casa que pediam minha atenção. Além de tudo isso, Carlisle estava no primeiro ano de residência."

"Eu não posso nem imaginar isso." Eu disse, mexendo minha cabeça incrédula.

Ela sorriu. "Nós tivemos que contratar uma pessoa para vir tomar conta de Emmett e Edward, e outra pessoa para cuidar da casa."

"Quanto tempo isso durou?"

"Seis semanas."

Eu não podia imaginar ficar presa na cama por tanto tempo. Eu rapidamente fiz as contas na minha cabeça e percebi que eu facilmente terminaria fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa, e engoli em seco. "Eu acho que enlouqueceria se tivesse que fazer isso." Se eu tivesse alta do hospital, eu iria para o meu apartamento vazio e passaria o resto das sei lá quantas semanas _sozinha._

Esme se inclinou e deu tapinhas na minha perna. "Não se preocupe querida, existem o bastante de nós para manter você ocupada. Você não vai se entediar."

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça, sabendo que de forma alguma eu poderia discutir com ela agora. Depois de tudo, nós estávamos apenas no 1º dia.

A conversa tinha tomado um rumo tal que eu tinha perdido minha concentração no jogo – ainda que perder minha linha de pensamento ainda fosse mais fácil de acontecer enquanto estivesse sob a medicação – e Esme logo abaixasse seu último grupo de cartas me deixando com muitos pontos para tirar do meu placar. Enquanto eu lembrava nossos placares, ela começou a embaralhar as cartas novamente. Antes que ela pudesse reparti-las, houve uma suava batida na porta e minha enfermeira entrou.

"Sra. Cullen, seu filho está aqui na recepção. Ele me pediu para levá-la para falar com ele."

Era bem fácil simplesmente deduzir que o filho em questão era Edward. Entretanto, ouvir que ele estava por perto me lembrou do meu despertar da noite anterior e eu me perguntei quantas vezes ele tinha estado por perto.

Esme fez uma cara de irritação e se levantou, deixando o baralho na mesa próxima a minha cama. "Eu volto já, Bella"

Uma vez que a porta estava fechada, a enfermeira se virou para mim. "Depois do marido dela, os filhos são os homens mais bonitos que eu acho que jamais conheci," ela disse com uma caretinha.

"Eles são." Respondi, esperando que ela esquecesse o assunto da família Cullen. A última coisa da qual eu precisava era que a equipe do hospital começasse a fofocar.

"Ele na verdade tem estado sentado lá fora por um tempo."

Agora isso atraiu meu interesse. "O quê? Por quanto tempo?"

"Por pelo menos uma hora. Ele tem assistido seus monitores no nosso computador e lido seu prontuário."

Eu fiquei surpresa com essa revelação. Não existiam leis que o impediam de ser autorizado a fazer isso a não ser que tivesse minha permissão? Quais eram os motivos dele por trás disso? O meu lado cínico gritou para mim que ele era um bastardo escorregadio por deslizar em volta da bancada das enfermeiras desse jeito, e eu me perguntei porque elas até mesmo permitiriam isso – ainda que o comentário da enfermeira sobre sua aparência me desse alguma idéia sobre o assunto.

Meus pensamentos voltaram para a noite anterior, e eu tentei forçar meu cérebro por pedaços e pedaços de uma conversa unilateral que estava me ocorrendo. Era só minha imaginação que ele estivesse estado aqui ou não? Eu queria acreditar nisso, ainda que novamente, eu estivesse confusa entre ficar feliz que ele estivesse finalmente tendo algum interesse pelas coisas, com raiva por ele ter de repente se intrometido sem minha permissão, e cética que ele estivesse fazendo tudo isso por algum motivo oculto.

A enfermeira me olhou curiosamente por um momento antes que ela fosse por uma lista, me fazendo perguntas, checando minha temperatura – coisas de rotina as quais eu estava subjugada por estar presa aqui. Quando ela terminou, ela deixou o quarto, me dizendo para chamá-la se eu precisasse de mais alguma coisa.

Esme apareceu um minuto depois, mas ela nunca mencionou nada sobre o que quer que fosse que Edward queria, e eu não perguntei. Ela simplesmente sentou novamente e começou a repartir as cartas, começando uma conversa banal como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Perto das 19:00, Esme saiu para jantar com Carlisle, prometendo voltar. Ela estava planejando passar a noite, assim como sua filha tinha feito na noite anterior. O quarto não era confortável para ninguém, e eu me senti mal. Contudo, ela não me ouviria quando eu insisti que isso não era necessário. Eu era bem grandinha e poderia dormir em um quarto estranho sozinha. Além disso, eu estava me sentindo um tanto zonza e eles estavam planejando me medicar ainda mais para que eu pudesse dormir a noite.

É claro, Esme não me ouviu. Pelo menos, uma das enfermeiras tinha trazido uma poltrona reclinável para o quarto, então esperançosamente isso seria um pouco mais confortável para Esme do que tinha sido para Alice.

Às 21:00, Esme ainda não tinha voltado e uma enfermeira que eu não conhecia veio para outro procedimento de rotina e para me dar algo para ajudar a dormir. Ainda que eu negasse isso – porque eu não queria que ninguém se sentisse obrigado – eu estava terrivelmente solitária pelas minhas duas horas sozinhas. Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, eu me encontrei perguntando, "O Dr. Cullen está sentado lá fora na recepção?"

"Oh, umm…" Ela parecia ter perdido as palavras, e isso me fez perguntar o que estava errado com a minha pergunta.

"Você sabe, o cara alto, cabelo ruivo-bronze, olhos verdes. Sério, você não deixaria de notar se o visse," Eu disse baixo, tentando disfarçar como se não fosse grande coisa.

Ela ainda não tinha dito nada, mas seus olhos vacilando para a porta eram resposta o suficiente.

"Quando você o vir, se você puder pedir a ele para vir aqui ao invés de ficar à espreita na mesa da enfermagem e essencialmente me espiando, eu agradeceria." Meu tom foi agressivo. Julgando por suas ações e jeito evasivo, eu sabia que Edward estava lá fora, mas por alguma razão, ela não queria que eu soubesse disso.

Apenas alguns minutos depois que ela saiu Edward entrou no quarto. Ele olhou para mim com a familiar, máscara sem emoção firmemente colocada. Eu levantei minha sobrancelha para ele, mas o efeito foi arruinado quando eu de repente bocejei alto. Contudo, depois de um momento, sua face relaxou levemente e a dureza pareceu evaporar de sua expressão. Isso não mudou o fato de que nós dois simplesmente olhamos um para o outro por mais alguns minutos.

Reconhecendo que nós não estávamos chegando a lugar nenhum, eu suspirei. "Você pode se sentar."

Ele pareceu pensar sobre isso por um momento antes de puxar uma cadeira próxima a minha cama, mas ele ainda não disse nada.

"Quando tempo você tem ficado sentado lá fora dessa vez?"

"Dessa vez?" O olhar em seu rosto me disse que ele não fazia idéia do que eu estava falando. Ou isso ou ele era um excelente ator.

Eu mordi meu lábio começando a questionar minha linha de pensamento, mas depois de um momento eu decidi que era bem melhor simplesmente dizer o que estava na minha cabeça. "Sim, quando você falou com a sua mãe mais cedo, a enfermeira disse que você tinha ficado lá fora por mais de uma hora."

Edward cerrou os olhos como se ele estivesse me desafiando a dizer algo sobre seu comportamento. "E?"

"Tudo que você tinha que fazer era pedir."

Ele não disse nada, parecendo já cansado da conversa.

Eu fiz um bico. "Nós nos daríamos muito melhor se você simplesmente parasse de ser um idiota antagonista."

Dessa vez seus lábios se partiram em um sorriso leve. "Talvez."

"Então…"

"Então, sim, eu estive lá for a desde que a mamãe saiu."

"Sua mãe saiu há duas horas atrás."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Por que você não veio aqui?" Perguntei depois que o silêncio havia crescido ao ponto de ser praticamente insuportável.

"Porque eu estive trabalhando pelos últimos dois dias, e eu não tinha o desejo de entrar aqui apenas pra discutir com você."

"Oh."

Ele se recostou na cadeira e olhou para o teto. Erguendo suas mãos, Edward começou a massagear suas têmporas com a palma de suas mãos. Quando ele finalmente abaixou as mãos e suspirou ele pareceu completa e totalmente derrotado.

"Eu não gosto de pessoas me espiando." Eu disse.

"Não diga. Eu não posso imaginar como seria constantemente olhar para trás para descobrir que alguém tem assistido cada passo seu." Edward disse com um sorriso falso.

Eu apertei meus olhos fechados e esfreguei meu rosto. O constante antagonismo não estava nos levando a lugar nenhum. Eu não tenho certeza se minha repentina exaustão provinha da medicação que tinha sido dada para mim ou se eu estava simplesmente consumida por todas as emoções que estavam girando dentro de mim, mas eu senti o líquido começando a se formar em meus olhos. "Não foi desse jeito." Eu consegui espremer.

"Se você diz." Edward virou seu rosto para mim então, e nossos olhos se encontraram. Ele observou enquanto eu fungava e secava meus olhos. Eu vi suas mãos se agitarem, quase como se ele estive pensando em me consolar, mas seus dedos se curvaram em um punho fechado e suas mãos permaneceram ao seu lado.

Depois de outro momento, ele suspirou. "O que você quer de mim, Bella?"

"Eu não quero nada."

"Isso não é verdade, e você sabe disso."

"Onde você estava noite passada?" Perguntei abruptamente.

Edward começou a correr seus dedos pelo cabelo no que eu somente poderia presumir que fosse nervoso ou agitação. "Você lembra disso?"

"Não realmente. Um pouco, talvez." Bem, pelo menos isso confirmava minhas suspeitas, ainda que não explicasse porque eu me sentia mais confortável perto dele do que eu tinha me sentido nos último meses. Okay, não necessariamente confortável, mas a esmagadora sensação de raiva parecia ter diminuído um pouco. Eu suspirei. "Por que você está aqui, Edward?"

"Você disse para enfermeira me trazer até aqui." Ele respondeu automaticamente.

"Nós estamos andando em círculos." Eu afirmei, deitando minha cabeça contra o travesseiro, lutando contra meus olhos pesados.

"E de quem é a culpa por isso?" Ele perguntou em retorno.

Eu suspirei. "Olha, eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga."

"É claro que não. Você não teve a chance de prever esse cenário."

"Você faz parecer como se isso tudo fosse algum tipo de jogo pra mim. Em que mundo doentio e torcido você vive?"

Edward se levantou e então andou até a cama, e eu reconheci sua posição como a que ele usava toda vez que pensava que estava sendo afrontado por mim. Isso fez eu me perguntar rapidamente se isso tudo era apenas um mecanismo de defesa. Esse pensamento quase fez as próximas palavras completamente perderem o veneno que ele tentou colocar nelas.

"Em um onde eu aprendi a não confiar em mulheres que se esgueiram como cobras e mentem."

Eu não tive a chance de responder antes que houvesse uma batida suave na porta, e uma enfermeira entrasse no quarto.

"Dr. Cullen" ela disse, com um largo sorriso e olhos que sugeriam que ela estava interessada em muito mais do que trabalho. "Tem um telefonema pra você lá fora na recepção."

Eu mexi minha cabeça discretamente e lutei contra o ímpeto de rolar os olhos para ela. Tudo nela, do jeito que timidamente dobrava a cabeça até o jeito que ela batia os cílios dizia que ela estava flertando descaradamente. Edward não pareceu perceber.

"Obrigada. Eu já vou até lá." Ele disse a dispensando. "Eu volto."

Eu fiquei surpresa com esse aviso, e tentei entender o que o faria querer voltar. Mas esse era o comentário mais estúpido que poderia sair da minha boca. "Você não está trabalhando?" Perguntei com a voz falhando.

"Não. Eu tenho a noite de folga."

Meu cérebro estava ficando nublado e eu mexi minha cabeça. " E se eu disser para você ficar longe então você vai simplesmente sentar na mesa lá fora até sua mãe voltar?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Pelo menos, se você estiver aqui, eu sei que estou sendo vigiada," Resmunguei.

Edwar sorriu cínico. "Jogo limpo e etc."

"Que seja." Eu disse suspirando enquanto ele se virava e saia do quarto.

Enquanto eu relaxava novamente na cama e fechava meus olhos, eu permiti que os últimos minutos corressem pela minha mente, mas exatamente como eu tinha estado nas últimas 24 horas, meu cérebro estava muito zonzo para ser capaz de fazer muito sentido de qualquer coisa. Eu sabia que ainda estava com raiva dele. Não tinham havido desculpas ou explicações para o seu comportamento comigo, e ele obviamente não confiava em mim.

Entretanto, esse nunca tinha sido meu objetivo. Tudo que eu queria desde o começo dessa confusão tinha sido dar a ele a opção. Ele ainda tinha isso, eu não iria retirar o que disse. Talvez esse fosse um primeiro passo decente, ou talvez isso fosse simplesmente ferrar tudo ainda mais.

Eu não sabia, isso seria algo que eu precisaria pensar depois quando eu estivesse com a cabeça fria. Agora, eu precisava dormir.

Algumas horas depois, eu acordei rapidamente no meu quarto escuro com o agora familiar _whoosh-woosh_ do monitor fetal, que tinha sido posto no mudo antes de eu ter ido dormir. Eu não precisei de muita luz para notar que a poltrona reclinável tinha sido movida para perto da minha cama....ou para eu saber que era Edward, não Esme, que estava roncando suavemente na cama dobrável.

* * *

**N.t.: Pra saber quando vai ter update dessa fic é só colocá-la no alerta! ;)**

**Pefil da Saya:/u/2013170/MayraDih**

**Perfil da Kathy: /u/1767989/S2_Angel_S2**

**Meu perfil no twitter: /LouCalmon**

**Perfil da Saya no twitter: /Mayra_Dih**

**Reviews, gatas e gatos! ;)**


	10. Casa

**Capítulo 10: Casa**

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, fui cumprimentada pelo sorridente, mas extremamente cansado, rosto da Esme. Ligeiramente desorientada – como estive na manhã anterior – por acordar no hospital, a cumprimentei. "Bom dia," disse instintivamente. Então lembrei que não a vi retornar na noite anterior. A última vez que abri meus olhos, Edward estava dormindo perto de mim. Uma olhada rápida me disse que a cadeira reclinável foi movida de volta pro lugar onde esteve ontem a tarde.

Lancei à Esme um olhar confuso.

"Edward teve que trabalhar hoje de manhã," disse em réplica a minha pergunta silenciosa.

Sua resposta só serviu pra me confundir mais. "Ele teve que trabalhar hoje de manhã?"

Ela concordou. "Sim. Tinha que estar no seu andar às sete."

"Então por que ficou se tinha que trabalhar? Ele não deve ter tido uma noite de sono agradável."

Esme parecia incrivelmente satisfeita com a direção da nossa conversa matinal. "Acho que ele teve uma noite de sono aqui muito melhor do que teria na ala de enfermagem."

Eu zombei. "Você não pode honestamente esperar que eu acredite que ele teria passado a noite na mesa da frente se não tivesse ficado aqui."

Esme me olhou criticamente, como se desafiasse minhas palavras. Obviamente esperava que ele fizesse exatamente isso.

Huh. Me encontrei tentando entender isso, mas decide que era demais pro meu cérebro contemplar tão cedo pela manhã. "Espera. Está tudo bem com você?" Perguntei repentinamente, mudando a direção da conversa. "Não estou chateada por você não ter voltado na noite passada, mas você está parecendo com seu filho depois que ele sai de um turno de 72 horas."

Como se eu tivesse acionado um gatilho, Esme bocejou. "Me desculpe. Sinto muito por não ter voltado até bem cedo nesta manhã. Achei que Edward te contaria o que aconteceu quando liguei para ele ontem a noite."

Balancei minha cabeça. "Se está falando sobre o telefonema que Edward recebeu por volta de nove e meia ontem a noite… Estava dormindo quando ele voltou."

"Ah. Bem, eu estive aqui pela maior parte da noite, na verdade. Todos estivemos."

"O que?"

"Tanya entrou em trabalho de parto ontem a noite. Teve o bebê às quatro dessa manhã."

"Oh, isso é… legal." Não sabia o que mais deveria dizer. Todos os Cullens disseram coisas maravilhosas sobre Tanya, e obviamente Edward gostava suficientemente dela pra confiar nela, mas tudo o que podia pensar era naquela única vez que a encontrei e que ela me fez sentir como um pedaço de chiclete sendo retirado de um sapato.

Esme desconhecia a minha falta de entusiasmo enquanto sorria com deleite e orgulho. Imediatamente começou a falar, em detalhes, sobre o trabalho de parto da Tanya e da sua recém-nascida, Kirsten. Começou a me mostrar algumas imagens da garotinha na sua câmera digital. Se vangloriou sobre como Tanya foi bem durante o parto e como aguentou tudo sem remédios. Então ficou falando sem parar sobre as perfeitas bochechas rosadas da Kirsten, seu tufo perfeito de cabelo loiro em sua cabeça e então seus dez dedos das mãos perfeitos e os dez perfeitos dos pés…

Não existia dúvida quanto a isso: Tanya e sua recém-nascida eram o modelo que toda mulher e seus bebês deveriam se inspirar.

O simples pensamento me fez querer vomitar, e eu lutei contra o ciúme.

Sim, isso era irracional. Não fazia sentido algum, entretanto. Meus problemas atuais estavam completamente fora do meu controle. O fato que me disseram que provavelmente acabarei tendo um parto cesariano marcado, e, portando, tomarei muita medicação, não era algo que eu poderia mudar.

Mas ainda assim subitamente subiu bile à minha garganta a ponto deu ter que me esforçar pra fazer descer.

Esme notou meu rosto sofrido e imediatamente me perguntou se eu estava me sentindo bem.

Peguei a água da minha mesa e engoli um pouco. "Sim, me desculpe." Falei depois de beber um grande gole. "Você deve estar exausta depois de uma noite tão longa. Talvez devesse ir pra casa e dormir um pouco."

"Oh, vou ficar bem. Isso certamente não é a primeira vez," me reassegurou. "Além do mais, eu quero esperar aqui até que o médico venha para as visitas aos seus pacientes desta manhã."

Antes que eu pudesse responder, retirou um baralho de cartas e começou a embaralha-las com outro bolo destas.

Quando minha médica finalmente apareceu pra me ver, ela disse que eu parecia estar indo bem e que pararia o sulfato de magnésio. Se tudo corresse bem, eu poderia finalmente ir pra casa no dia seguinte.

"Entretanto, se te mandar pra casa, Bella, você terá que prometer que ficará na cama pelo final de semana inteiro."

"Claro," rapidamente prometi.

"Isso quer dizer que alguém terá que ficar com você."

"Oh."

"Bella, você pode ficar conosco." Esme intercedeu.

"Um."

Dra. Swanson concordou. "Isso seria bom," disse com um sorriso. "Ok, voltarei amanhã de manhã."

Uma vez que saiu pela porta, virei minha cabeça pra Esme. Ela estava sorrindo pra mim largamente. "Não posso ficar com você."

"O que?" Esme perguntou, sua fisionomia satisfeita caindo instantaneamente.

E suspirei. "Não é uma boa ideia. É só…"

"Achei que você e Edward estavam começando a se entender."

Pensei sobre isso por um momento. "Não... nós não..." eu gemi. "Edward e eu não começamos a nos entender. Apenas conseguimos ficar na companhia do outro por mais de dois minutos sem gritar, e eu realmente acho que é só porque fui fortemente medicada."

Esme apenas me olhou com olhos tristes e balançou sua cabeça enquanto murmurava alguma coisa que soou como, "Tão cabeça-dura," por debaixo da sua respiração. Eu não sabia se estava referindo-se à mim ou ao seu filho, mas não tive a chance de perguntar porque a enfermeira entrou pra ajustar minha medicação.

A conversa não voltou depois que a enfermeira foi embora. De verdade, eu acreditava que Esme estava cansada demais e nenhuma de nós possuía a energia pra mais discussões. Tudo o que fui capaz de fazer foi pedir pra Esme distribuir outra mão de cartas.

A distração do jogo serviu pra me impedir de pensar demais em outras coisas. Entretanto, enquanto Esme ficava cada vez mais sonolenta e começou a prestar menos e menos atenção ao jogo ou a conversa casual que ambas ficamos acostumadas a ter, minha mente começou a divagar mais.

O que eu deveria fazer agora? Disse à Alice e Esme pra me deixarem sozinhas por causa do comportamento de Edward, e então liguei pra elas quando achei que havia algo errado com o bebê. E agora? Volto a afastá-las?

As respostas a essas perguntas estavam presas a uma pessoa: Edward.

Ele era a razão pela qual eu tinha afastado sua família. Entretanto, quando o vi na noite anterior, ele foi quase cordial. Bom, talvez isso foi um pouco exagerado. Ele não tem sido tão adversário como antes.

O que realmente me fez pausar foram as coisas que ele disse quando achou que eu estivesse dormindo na segunda a noite... ou terça pela manhã. Eram apenas memórias borradas para mim, mas uma coisa estava clara: ele estava conflitado e confuso. Parte de mim conseguia entender isso; afinal de tudo, eu também estive. Mas ele já teve três meses pra pensar sobre isso, e só agora estava começando a entender o que tudo isso significa?

Sério, me dava vontade de bater em sua cabeça com um pacote de fraldas... ou um berço.

O berço era mais pesado.

O que levava minha mente pra um caminho de pensamento completamente diferente: eu não tinha nada para o meu bebê. Não fiz nada para me preparar para ele. Nenhuma roupa, ou móveis, fraldas... nem pensei em nomes para ele.

Suspirei profundamente.

"Você está bem, querida?" Esme perguntou, meu suspiro parece ter acordado-a.

"Desculpa. Só estava pensando."

"Sobre?"

"Não sei. Nada. Tudo. Só não sei como vou fazer isso."

Esme estendeu sua mão pra mim. "Sei que você precisa tomar a melhor decisão pra  
você e seu filho, mas por favor, saiba que queremos muito te ajudar. Eu sei como você está se sentindo, e sei que nenhuma mulher deveria passar por isso sozinha."

Senti meus olhos começarem a umidecer enquanto a olhava.

"Estou só... assustada," sussurrei.

Ela apertou minha mão. "Eu sei que está. Mas mesmo se as coisas fossem perfeitas, você ainda estaria assustada.

Depois de um momento, ela adicionou, "Confie em mim nisso."

Eu funguei, concordei e então voltei minha atenção ao jogo de cartas.

~*~

Quarta-feira a noite eu fiquei sozinha e sem nenhum visitante noturno. Esme tinha ido pra casa lá pelas cinco da tarde, praticamente dormindo em pé. Alice, que tinha aparecido mais cedo durante a tarde, e parecia estar no mesmo estado. Tinha assegurado às duas que ficaria bem sozinha, e então elas finalmente foram embora. Achava que tinha mais relação com o fato que estavam cansadas e sem condições de discutir. Um pouco antes das dez naquela noite, minha enfermeira veio e disse que Dr. Cullen deixara uma mensagem dizendo que não apareceria porque estava em serviço e horrivelmente ocupado, algo sobre ter faltado um médico, mas eu não estava certa. Ele só não achava que conseguiria sair de lá.

Quando a enfermeira entregou a mensagem, eu me perguntei seriamente o motivo do Carlisle ter pedido pra ela me dizer aquilo. E então, depois de um tempo, percebi que a mensagem era do Edward e me perguntei o porquê dele ter, sequer, se preocupado. Eu não estava certa se talvez ele se sentisse na obrigação ou culpado ou... Eu não fazia ideia e, francamente, não queria pensar nisso até que pudesse falar com ele de verdade.

Minha médica me deu alta do hospital na quinta de manhã. Eu estava excitada. Mas Esme e Alice ainda estavam insistindo em me levar pra casa delas. E isso era algo que eu realmente não faria. Foi difícil convencer e barganhar, mas finalmente convenci que elas deveriam me levar pra casa.

Mas é claro que aquilo significava que eu não iria pra casa inteiramente sozinha. Alice insistiu que ficaria comigo até minha consulta com minha médica na segunda de manhã. Eu estava com esperanças que Dra. Swanson iria me liberar pra voltar ao trabalho; ela até mesmo admitiu que o tratamento que recebi foi mais agressivo do que normalmente receita. Eu não estava certa do que pensar sobre isso, mas se significasse que eu iria voltar ao trabalho e o bebê estaria saudável, então eu não me importava.

Entretanto, percebi que as chances de eu ser liberada a voltar ao trabalho seriam melhores se Alice não fosse comigo pra consulta. Não que eu a culpasse por alguma coisa, eu só tinha a impressão que a família Cullen inteira era superprotetora e Dra. Swanson parecia conhecê-los... e o tratamento agressivo tinha, provavelmente, alguma relação com eles. As palavras de Esme sobre fazer parte de uma família de médicos martelaram em minha cabeça. Se eu quisesse que Dra. Swanson só me considerasse sua paciente, e uma não associada com os Cullen, eu teria que dar meu melhor pra ter certeza que Alice e Esme tivessem outros planos na segunda de manhã.

Ambas me ajudaram a entrar do carro, e eu fiquei sinceramente surpresa quando Alice virou o carro na minha rua, levando-me pro meu apartamento. Eu meio que esperava que elas tentassem me sequestrar e me mantivessem refém pelos próximos dias.

Naturalmente, nada era simples. Uma vez destrancada a porta do meu apartamento, Alice e Esme tomaram o controle por completo. Enfiaram seus narizes em tudo. Alice correu por ali dizendo como tudo era fofo, como amou a colcha da minha cama, adorou a decoração do banheiro, e começou a falar sobre minha coleção de músicas. Enquanto Esme bisbilhotava meus armários, retirando cobertores e travesseiros extras pra que eu ficasse no sofá durante o dia. Depois foi ao meu banheiro, preparou um banho pra mim – porque aparentemente eu não era capaz de fazer mais nada -, e pegou algumas roupas limpas que seriam confortáveis pra eu usar em casa, tudo isso antes de ir pra cozinha pra começar a cozinhar o almoço.

Com um suspiro, simplesmente desisti de lutar contra e fui pro banheiro me limpar.

Quando acabei, quase trinta minutos depois, Esme já tinha terminado com a cozinha. Ela e Alice estavam sentadas na minha mesa da cozinha comendo e tinha uma bandeja com comida repousada na mesinha de café. Ambas começaram a falar, embora a maioria do assunto tenha centrado na Tanya e Kirsten, rapidamente revirando meu estômago e me fazendo perder o apetite. Depois do almoço, Esme me deu um rápido abraço de despedida para que pudesse ir pra casa da Tanya pra "preparar as coisas pra elas" quando ela e o bebê recebessem alta durante a tarde.

Alice insistiu que não iria embora. Então foi olhar minha escassa coleção de filmes, achou algo que rotulou como "aceitável," e iniciou o filme.

"Bella," Alice começou naquele tom doce demais até mesmo pra ela enquanto sentava no sofá perto de mim, "onde é o quarto do bebê?"

"O quarto de hóspedes é no final do corredor," disse simplesmente.

"Bella! Meu sobrinho não vai dormir naquele quarto. É frio e sombrio e… e… _chato_!"

"Só é frio porque eu nunca abro a porta. Não é nada mais do que um quarto para eu estocar algumas coisas."

"Então quais são seus planos pra ele?"

Eu encolhi meus ombros. "Não sei. Não pensei sobre isso, na verdade."

A boca da Alice abriu numa uma mistura de choque e horror e eu senti a necessidade de me explicar. "É só um quarto. Não importa. Quero dizer, eu vou achar um berço e uma mesa pra trocá-lo. O que mais posso precisar?"

Ela soltou um suspiro exasperado como se eu estivesse completamente errada. "Mas um bebê precisa se um quarto agradável, que seja caseiro e confortável. Você precisa pintar as paredes e tirar todas as caixas de lá." Ela bateu em seus lábios com seu dedo. "E talvez colocar algum papel de parede."

"É pra um bebê. Eu seriamente duvido que saberá a diferença," rebati, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Sério, eu não queria me preocupar com pintura e papel de parede. Na minha opinião isso não tinha importância. Talvez numa casa, mas isso aqui era só um apartamento.

"Claro que ele vai saber." Insistiu alto. "Estudos mostram que bebês que tiveram um agradável quarto decorado e é rodeado por coisas calmas dormem mais serenamente, choram menos, e crescem mais espertos."

Eu bufei. Agora ela estava sendo ridícula. "Que estudos?" desafiei.

"Bem, estou certa que existem alguns por aí!"

Eu rolei meus olhos, "Claro que existem."

Alice uniu seus lábios e me olhou irritada por um momento.

"Me diz logo o que você quer," disse.

"Quero decorar o quarto do bebê."

Comecei a balançar minha cabeça, ou pra negar seu pedido ou simplesmente porque estava atordoada demais pra dizer qualquer coisa, não estou certa.

"Por favor, Bella. Por favor, por favor, por favor," implorou. "Pense por esse lado, vai me dar algo pra fazer enquanto fico contigo nos próximos dias."

"Alice, eu não quero que você fique pelos próximos dias."

A dor que, de repente cruzou seu rosto me fez sentir instantaneamente culpada, mas antes que pudesse me desculpar, ela me olhou e disse, "Eu sei que você tem razões válidas para nos dizer pra deixar você sozinha e pra se recusar a retornar minhas ligações. Mas foi você quem nos ligou, Bella. Você estava assustada e me ligou. Não volta a se fechar pra nós. Por favor, não faça. Você… você vai…"

"Vou o que?" perguntei quando suas palavras não foram continuadas, entretanto, eu tinha a sensação que não queria ouvir o resto da sentença. Já me sentia horrível olhando pro seu rosto chateado e seus olhos lacrimejando.

"Se nos afastar de novo, Bella, não vai só me machucar, mas vai destruir por completo a mamãe."

Eu me odiei naquele momento.

Odiava machucar as pessoas, especialmente quando Esme e Alice estavam sendo tão gentis.

Mas o que mais odiava é que não conseguia me suportar sentir culpada. E Alice, como sua mãe, eram profissionais ao fazer você se sentir assim.

~*~

Devo ter dormido durante o filme porque pulei quando o telefone tocou algum tempo mais tarde e os créditos do filme já estavam rolando.

Alice não estava em lugar algum na sala de estar, e me tomou um tempo pra achar o telefone sem fio.

"Alô?"

"Bella!" a voz no outro lado da linha exclamou.

"Oi, Angela," disse sorrindo.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem. Cansada, mas bem."

"Quando você chegou em casa?"

"Algumas horas atrás. Peguei no sono, se não teria te ligado."

"Sem problemas. Estou feliz que esteja em casa. Precisava saber quando você acha que vai voltar pro escritório."

"Oh, segunda feira, espero. Tenho uma consulta médica bem cedo e se tudo estiver bem ela deve me liberar pra voltar ao trabalho."

"Ótimo. Isso parece... isso é muito bom," Angela disse, soando um pouco distraída.

"Eu vou checar meus e-mails hoje a tarde. Tem alguma coisa que preciso fazer imediatamente?"

"Um." Eu ouvi barulhos de papel, seguidos por algumas vozes abafadas no fundo.

"Não. Nada que precise se preocupar, Srta. Swan."

Eu me preocupei. Angela só falava chamava-me de Srta. Swan se tivessem clientes por perto ou se ela achasse necessário de distanciar da nossa amizade, o que era raridade. Além do mais, ela já tinha dito meu nome quando atendi o telefone. "Está tudo bem por aí?"

"Oh, sim. Nada para se preocupar", repetiu mais uma vez rapidamente.

"Tudo bem. Bom, envie-me o resto da programação desta semana para que eu possa ver o que pode ser feito por telefone ou pelo computador amanhã. Restringindo quaisquer outras complicações, provavelmente poderemos agendar as reuniões para segunda-feira à tarde ou de manhã."

"Vou passar por seus compromissos," ela me assegurou.

Eu esperei por um momento antes de dizer: "Angela, você tem certeza de que não está acontecendo mais nada?"

"Nada que não possa esperar até segunda-feira."

"Tudo bem. Obrigado. Se você precisar de alguma coisa me ligue ou encaminhe um e-mail. Eu prometo que meu telefone estará ligado."

"É bom saber. Fico feliz que você esteja em casa."

"Eu também. Obrigado novamente, Ang. Falo com você depois"

"Tchau".

Desliguei o telefone e o olhei, perplexa por um momento, antes de me levantar do sofá. "Alice!" Chamei.

A porta do quarto de hóspedes se abriu e Alice surgiu com um bloco de papel, um lápis atrás da orelha, e uma fita métrica. "O que?", Perguntou.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Só desenhando", disse bastante inocentemente.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e decidi que era melhor deixá-la sozinha. "Eu preciso do meu celular," disse mudando de assunto.

"Oh! Eu esqueci! "Alice passou rapidamente por mim em direção à cozinha, onde tirou meu celular de dentro da sua bolsa.

Eu peguei dela e fui pegar meu carregador e laptop que estavam em cima do balcão. Sabendo que eu estava prestes a abrir a _Caixa de Pandora_, me acomodei no sofá e liguei o telefone e o laptop pela primeira vez em vários dias.

Havia trinta e duas mensagens de texto e quarenta e oito mensagens de voz no meu telefone. Me levou pouco tempo para perceber que a maioria delas eram de Jacob. Eu gemi. Tinha esquecido de ligá-lo na terça-feira, e agora ele estava em pânico.  
A última mensagem de voz dizia: "Bella, onde diabos você está? O hospital disse que nunca ouviu falar de você. Você não está em casa. Você não está atendendo o seu celular. Não está no trabalho. Sua assistente só me disse que você estava fora por alguns dias e que 'a ligaria novamente mais tarde.' Ninguém me diz nada! Se você não me ligar até cinco horas da tarde, vou ligar pro Charlie, e tenho certeza que está ciente de como isso seria terrível."

Obviamente eu tinha tantas mensagens para ouvir antes dessa, que me levou cerca de uma hora para ouvi-la.

Enquanto estava fazendo isso, lia minha caixa de e-mail e separava as mensagens relacionadas ao trabalho, pessoal e spam, e então classificava-as com base na prioridade. Nada pareceu ser de vida ou morte, mas não havia muito para me manter ocupada por muito tempo.

"Alice", eu gritei de novo.

Desta vez, quando ela saiu do quarto de hóspedes, tinha um leve brilho de suor na testa, e parecia que tinha acabado de malhar..

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei depois de observar seu estado.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Estou reorganizando algumas coisas. Honestamente, Bella, não sei o que você pensou que faria sozinha."

Frisei minha testa e rapidamente me perguntei sobre o que diabos ela estava falando. Tudo o que existia naquele quarto era uma cama de solteiro – que ela dormiria a noite se continuasse insistindo em ficar – e caixas de livros e roupas velhas. Talvez ela estivesse movendo a cama pelo quarto... De verdade eu não queria saber.

"O que você queria?" me perguntou.

"Jacob me deixou dúzias de mensagens no meu telefone, e mais de uma vez disse que tentou ligar pro hospital pra ser informado que eu não estava lá."

"Oh. Isso."

"Isso o que?" perguntei começando a ficar irritada.

"Papai fez eles te listarem como privada quando chegou aqui na terça-feira de manhã."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Ele só estava tentando te proteger e evitar que começassem rumores. As pessoas podiam te ligar, mas somente se soubessem o número do seu quarto. Todo o resto seria avisado que você não estava lá."

"Isso é apenas…" balancei minha cabeça, "estranho."

Alice encolheu os ombros. "Ele disse que tinha te falado sobre isso, mas é realmente possível que você não tenha sequer entendido. Você estava um cáco na terça-feira."

Eu concordei. Isso era realmente verdade. Parecia estranho Carlisle fazer algo como aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito agora. E de verdade, eu não queria pensar nos motivos do Carlisle sequer começar a imaginar que seria necessário me listar, Isabella Swan – uma ninguém – como privada. Isso não era utilizado por mulheres que queriam se esconder dos seus namorados abusivos ou pessoas que tentavam evitar a imprensa? _A não ser que ele estivesse preocupado com as fofocas hospitalares serem espalhadas pra além do andar da maternidade,_ minha mente ativa me disse.

Alice apenas me lançou um sorriso quando achou que a conversa tinha acabado por agora e voltou sua atenção ao meu quarto de hóspedes, enquanto eu abria meu telefone, achei o nome e número do Jacob e liguei.

Eu estava igualmente chateada e agradecida quando a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica do seu apartamento. "Jacob, é Bella. Estou bem. Não precisa ligar pro Charlie. Estive no hospital. História longa e estúpida. Estive lá até poucas horas -"

Minha mensagem foi cortada por um som agudo, e então a voz preocupada do Jacob, "Bella?"

"É, Jake. Sou eu."

"Desculpa, estava ajudando meu pai e não consegui alcançar o telefone antes da secretária eletrônica atender. Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu? Como está se sentindo? O bebê-"

"Se acalma. Está tudo bem. Sério. O bebê está saudável. Minha médica só queria que eu ficasse por uns dias."

"Ótimo. Estou no meu caminho praí. Você pode me dizer tudo sobre isso," disse. No fundo eu ouvi o tilintar de chaves.

"Fique onde você está," me apressei a dizer-lhe antes que encerrasse a ligação e saísse pela sua porta.

"Eu quero te ver, Bella. Só pra me certificar que você está bem." O tom desesperado e suplicante em sua voz voltou a me preocupar sobre quão sériamente estava considerando nossa 'amizade.' Achei que fui bastante clara sobre o que considerava dela. Mas pra ser sincera, parecia mesmo que fiz uma atuação pra sumir da sua vida desde segunda feira a noite. Isso deixaria qualquer amigo nervoso.

"Me desculpe por ter te preocupado, mas estou bem."

"Só odeio a ideia de você ficar sozinha em casa, Bella."

"Não estou sozinha. Não se preocupe comigo."

"Quem está aí com você?" perguntou, soando levemente irritado e ainda mais preocupado.

"Alice está aqui."

"Alice? A mulher de segunda a noite? A irmã dele?"

"É. Isso mesmo."

Teve uma pausa do outro lado da linha. "Aquele Edward ainda está sendo um imbecil com você?"

"Não é da sua conta."

"Acho que é. Você é minha amiga, e merece mais do que algum babaca te tratando como merda."

"Nós nos conhecemos a duas semanas. Você não tem liberdade pra isso. Além do mais, tenho lidado com o babaca muito bem sozinha, muito obrigada. Não preciso de um cavaleiro numa armadura brilhante pra vir me resgatar. Não sou uma donzela em perigo."

"Agora que você já esgotou todos os clichês," repreendeu. "Te conheço praticamente minha vida inteira. E acho que independente se você acha necessário ou não, todos poderiam aproveitar um pouco de resgate."

"Só porque meu pai costumava me arrastar pras viagens de pescas com o seu pai não quer dizer que somos melhores amigos pela vida inteira. Eu já disse, não me lembro de absolutamente nada disso. Tento bloquear essas memórias fora da minha cabeça. Se está com esse incrível desejo de sair e salvar alguém, vá virar um bombeiro ou algo assim."

Silêncio seguiu minhas frases e eu comecei a morder meu lábio, nervosamente. Não me sentia verdadeiramente culpada pelo o que disse, mas sabia que havia provavelmente magoado seus sentimentos. Eu escolhi não pensar naquelas viagens de pesca com Charlie quando era mais nova. Não havia nada sobre elas que achava divertido. Dias muito frios, molhados e chuvosos eram passados comigo sentada na frente de um monde de água e sujeita. Não era minha ideia de diversão. Eram aquelas atividades, quando Charlie me forçava a fazer algo, que me deixasse horrivelmente miserável, que foram as sementes do meu ressentimento para ele em primeiro lugar.

Quando o telefone permaneceu silencioso eu suspirei. "Escute, Jake. Eu realmente estou bem. Posso cuidar de mim mesma. Por que não vem aqui na sexta? Se estiver com sorte, conseguirei convencer Alice a ir trabalhar, mas mesmo que não vá, tenho certeza que nos deixará sozinhos por um tempo. Neste momento eu preciso trabalhar em algumas coisas. Por favor, me dê, pelo menos, até amanhã pra conseguir me atualizar em algumas coisas." Mordi meu lábio, esperando que ele tenha ouvido a genuinidade das minhas palavras. Ele tem sido bastante carinhoso pra mim nessas últimas semanas. Me fez pensar que em algum nível ele se sentia como se fosse os olhos e ouvidos do meu pai em Seattle, o que me levava até alguns sentimentos muito inseguros, no mínimo.

"Okay. Posso fazer isso. Diga a hora e estarei aí."

Dei as direções do meu apartamento e pedi pra ele vir na primeira parte da tarde.

Uma vez que ele foi assegurado que poderia passar aqui e me ver, ele foi muito menos autoritário. Fui até capaz de manter uma conversa legítima com ele. Disse que por enquanto não contaria nada pro Charlie. Felizmente, Jacob queria ter algo pra dizer a ele, caso contrário Charlie estaria em Seattle antes mesmo de eu acordar na terça de manhã. Agradeci a Deus silenciosamente por Jacob não ter ligado pra Charlie ou minha mãe assim que não conseguiu notícias minhas na manhã da terça-feira. Sério, ele foi muito paciente quando o hospital disse que nunca ouviu falar de mim.  
Finalmente usei a desculpa que precisava terminar um trabalho e encerrei a chamada.

Depois que desliguei a ligação, comecei a tarefa tediosa de ler todos os meus e-mails já ordenados.

Esme e Carlisle trouxeram o jantar naquela noite, porque aparentemente, Alice não sabe cozinhar. Esme e Carlisle foram ambos muito gentis, mas ficaram por pouco tempo. Além de trazer-nos comida, o principal motivo da visita era pra trazer à Alice uma mala apenas com itens "necessários".

Essas necessidades incluíam mais produtos de beleza que eu tinha comprado durante minha vida inteira. Era completamente ridículo. Antes de saírem, Esme me deu um abraço antes de beijar a filha no rosto e entregar-lhe um pedaço de papel dobrado. Então, ela e Carlisle desapareceram quase tão rapidamente como tinham chegado.

Depois que nós comemos, Alice começou a fazer compras online com o computador que sua mãe lhe trouxera, e eu dei a desculpa que iria me preparar pra ir pra cama. Ainda estava terrivelmente cansada.

Me lavei e troquei de roupa. Assim que estava me preparando para ir para a cama, Alice bateu na minha porta e entrou.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Perguntei a ela. Não era até aquele momento que eu percebi que ela era hóspede na minha casa e eu não tinha feito nada para ela. "Os lençóis estão-"  
Alice me parou quando comecei a andar pro armário do corre

"Aprecio isso, mas realmente não preciso."

"Sei que se sente relativamente normal, mas sério, vai fazer todos nós nos sentirmos  
melhor se você simplesmente seguisse as orientações médicas e nos permitisse  
cuidar de você."

Meus lábios formaram um sorriso curto enquanto balançava minha cabeça. "Não gosto de depender de ninguém."

"Sério? Nenhum de nós teria adivinhado isso," Alice retorquiu, sarcasmo positivamente saindo em ondas dela.

Senti meu sorriso crescer genuinamente. "Você deveria trabalhar amanhã, Alice. Não quero ser a responsável se perder sua loja. Além do mais, tenho um amigo que virá a tarde."

Ela estava balançando sua mão esnobando minhas preocupações até que ouviu a menção de alguém que passaria aqui. "Quem?"

"Jacob."

"Ele esteve no hospital na segunda a noite."

"Sim, ele era o de cabelo longo e preto."

Alice estudou eu rosto por um momento e então concordou. "Ok. Nesse caso..."

Esperei a ficha cair e ela anunciar os planos que estava criando agora pra nós três na sexta a tarde. Tinha uma sensação engraçada que uma tarde com Jacob, Alice e eu seria mais do que um pouco desconfortável.

Meu medo deveria estar aparente no meu rosto porque a próxima coisa que Alice disse foi, "Se anime, Bella. Sei que vai sentir minha falta quando estiver fora daqui."

Minhas orelhas levantaram. "Você vai ao trabalho?"

Ela concordou. "Acho que está certa. Eu provavelmente deveria dar um pulo na boutique por um tempo amanhã. Não estive lá muito essa semana, então deveria, pelo menos, fazer uma rápida aparição."

"Como disse antes, vou ficar bem. Além do Jake, tenho trabalho que preciso me atualizar, então sinta-se a vontade pra levar o tempo que precisar."

Ela me lançou um olhar desaprovador. "Não trabalhe demais."

"Não vou. Prometo."

"Ok então. Vou à loja pela manhã pra me certificar que tudo está bem, volto pra almoçar e então vou embora quando seu amigo aparecer. Soa bem pra você?"

Sorri e concordei.

"Já volto." Alice saiu do quarto e voltou momentos depois. Andando até minha cômoda, deixou duas garrafas no topo da mesma. "Seu remédio e vitaminas."

Rolei meus olhos. "Obrigada, mãe."

Então me ofereceu um papel dobrado. Estava certa que era o mesmo que Esme lhe entregou mais cedo. "Esses são os telefones de todos. Precisa prometer ligar se precisar de qualquer coisa."

Estudei a lista. Era, de fato, o telefone de todos. Tinha o número do cellular de todos os membros da família; do Carlisle ao Edward e Jasper, seguidos por números dos escritórios, das recepcionistas, até pagers. Tinham até os telefones do Emmett e Rosalie que eu não tinha, sequer, conhecido.

"Não hesite em usá-los."

"Prometo, Alice, se algo acontecer durante as inteiras três ou quarto horas que ficarei sozinha, vou ligar… pra alguém," disse com uma risada. Ela olhou-me indignada, então eu adicionei, "Obrigada. Isso é muito fofo."

"De nada."

Depois de um outro momento, não pude lutar contra o bocejo. "Estou realmente cansada," disse desnecessariamente.

"Claro. Me avisa se precisar de alguma coisa?"

"Sim, Alice. Mas está realmente tudo bem."

"Ok. Tenha uma boa noite, Bella." Então fez algo que nunca fizera antes. Alice colocou sua mão na minha barriga e inclinou sua cabeça em sua direção. "Boa noite, bebê."

Alice me olhou e sorriu amplamente, e eu não pude evitar gargalhar. "Nós dois a veremos amanhã, Alice."

Decidindo que era um sinal de encorajamento, Alice deu um gritinho e me abraçou antes de sair do quarto, deixando-me pra relaxar em paz, finalmente.

* * *

**N.t.: Twilight não nos pertence.**

**Eu traduzi esse, tesoros! ;)**

**Pra saber quando vai ter update dessa fic é só clicar em 'Add Story to Alert Story', que fica no canto esquerdo e embaixo na página! ;)**

**Pefil da Saya:/u/2013170/MayraDih**

**Perfil da Kathy: /u/1767989/S2_Angel_S2**

**Meu perfil no twitter: /LouCalmon**

**Perfil da Saya no twitter: /Mayra_Dih**

**Reviews e nos façam feliz, gatos e gatas! ;)**

**Vou tentar upar com mais frequência, mas o tempo tá curto meeesmo! **

**Beijos mil de uma Lou completamente empolgada com New Moon e revoltada com a Summit por ter arrancado a Rachelle da Saga!**

**;)**


	11. Memórias

**Capítulo 11 – Memórias**

Sexta de manhã eu acordei com uma suave lasca de luz espreitando através das cortinas da janela do meu quarto. Curiosa, eu me levantei da cama. Sério, eu estava começando a me sentir enorme com a maneira que meu estômago se projetava na minha frente. Eu não podia simplesmente me sentar na cama, bem, não sem uma grande produção, e para realmente sair da cama, eu tinha que rolar. Abri as cortinas e suspirei. Teria sido muito esperar que lá fora estivesse ensolarado. Era apenas mais sombrio, escuro, triste dia de inverno em Seattle.

Eu bocejei, esfreguei meu rosto, e depois olhei para o meu relógio de cabeceira. Eram nove horas. Eu dormi muito tempo e não conseguia entender porque eu ainda estava tão cansada. Me sentia como se eu pudesse facilmente rastejar para a cama e dormir por mais doze horas. Sufocando um bocejo, eu marchei até o banheiro para me preparar para o dia. Eu poderia ter sido obrigada a gastar boa parte do dia deitada, mas isso não significa que eu não precisava tentar fazer algum trabalho no meu lugar no sofá.

Eu tomei meu banho e me vestir, eu ainda levei os minutos extras para secar o meu cabelo, tudo apenas para que eu pudesse evitar enfrentar o resto dos meus dias. Em minha mente, repouso significava que eu precisava passar a maior parte do meu tempo na cama ou no sofá... No entanto, eu poderia levantar para coisas como usar o banheiro. Vendo como eu estava esperando meu tempo no banheiro para ser o ponto alto do meu dia, acabei levando quase uma hora me arrumando.

Entretanto, não importa quanto tempo de preparação eu tive, nada poderia ter me preparado para o que me esperava quando emergi do corredor para a sala principal da minha casa. Enquanto eu dormia, meu apartamento tinha sido transformado em que eu só podia imaginar era o Pólo Norte. Era ... excessivo. Reconheci alguns dos enfeites que estavam agora adornando minha sala, já que ontem à tarde todos tinham estado em caixas no meu quarto extra. Eu cerrei os dentes, enquanto me perguntava no que mais Alice tinha metido o nariz. Não que eu tivesse alguma coisa de valor ou qualquer coisa muito pessoal lá, mas eram as minhas coisas, e eu realmente odiava pessoas mexendo com as minhas coisas.

Considerando que eu reconheci algumas das decorações - como a rena de trenó de madeira e que eu herdei de minha avó quando ela morreu - havia outras coisas que não definitivamente não eram minhas. Por exemplo, eu não possuía tantos fios de luzes. Havia cordões de luzes que circulavam a sala inteira e a sala de jantar. Elas contornavam as janelas e, naturalmente, cobriam a árvore de Natal, no canto da sala.  
Respirando fundo e balançando a cabeça, eu caminhei até o sofá e sentei.

Derrubando a minha cabeça em minhas mãos, eu lutei contra a vontade súbita de chorar. Lágrimas eram a única coisa que eu podia sentir. Que diabos havia de errado comigo? Normalmente eu amava os feriados. Eu era uma daquelas pessoas que tiravam as caixas de decorações de Natal no dia de Ação de Graças e tinha uma árvore em primeiro de dezembro. (Embora, é verdade, eu nunca tive esse tanto de decorações.) Eu tinha religiosamente cartões assinados e enviados pela quinta, e passava o resto do meu tempo livre durante o mês na cozinha, cozinhando para a minha família e amigos.

E esse ano… nada.

Eu tive uma enxaqueca no dia seguinte ao de Ação de Graças, então Renee não tinha sequer mencionado decoração. Sem cartões, sem cookies... inferno, eu nem mesmo comprei um presente para Brett. Eu sempre comprava presentes para Brett.

A única emoção que ver minha sala de estar enfeitada como oficina do Papai Noel evocou foi uma grande sensação de vazio. Tudo o que eu queria era me enroscar em uma bola no sofá e dormir, com a esperança de que quando acordasse as coisas seriam melhores.

Contudo eu não poderia fazer isso. Meus olhos localizaram meu computador na mesa. Não havia e-mails que eu precisava responder, um par de relatórios que eu deveria começar a escrever, e eu precisava ligar para Angela.

Com um suspiro, eu puxei o meu computador e o telefone até mim, me instalei no sofá, e comecei a trabalhar.

Passei o que restava da manhã digitando relatórios e fazendo algumas chamadas de acompanhamento com alguns dos nossos clientes. Angela estava ocupada, por isso, acabei falando com Mike por uns bons vinte minutos. Ele me assegurou que o escritório estava funcionando perfeitamente e que não havia nada com que me preocupar. Claro que, para mim, era mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

Por volta do meio-dia, eu ouvi a fechadura da minha porta sacudir um pouco e abrir.

"Olá, Bella!" Alice disse entusiasmada quando ela literalmente saltou para a sala.

"Oi", eu respondi com um sorriso sem muito entusiasmo.

Ela segurava um saco. "Eu trouxe um sanduíche daquela loja de comida perto do seu escritório."

Agradeci a ela como ela me entregou o saco de comida.

"Você não quer comer?" Eu perguntei a ela quando se sentou e começou a me observar comer, me fazendo sentir envergonhada. Enquanto eu mordi o sanduíche, meu estômago borbulhou um pouco, e eu percebi que era a primeira coisa que eu comia o dia todo.

"Eu almocei com Angela."

Acenei. Isso explicava a razão que Angela não estava no escritório quando eu tinha ligado antes.

"Então..." Alice começou.

Acenando as mãos em um gesto para a sala, ela perguntou: "O que você acha?"

Engoli minha mordida. "Umm... é... festiva."

Ela sorriu largamente. "Eu pensei que você poderia usar algo para se animar."

Eu não tive coragem de dizer a ela que a decoração só me fez sentir pior, então eu balancei a cabeça e tentei sorrir. "De onde você tirou tudo?" Eu perguntei.

"Um pouco das caixas no berçário, e então eu fui até a loja para comprar o resto."

Eu queria protestar, mas o que eu podia realmente dizer após o fato? _Não, não gaste dinheiro só para meu apartamento poder parecer como se Papai Noel tivesse vomitado aqui?_ Assim eu me contentei com um simples "Oh".

Alice ficou até eu terminar o meu almoço. Eu tinha a sensação de que ela sabia que eu tinha pulado o café da manhã, mas ela não disse nada sobre isso. Então ela sorriu, "Eu preciso correr de volta até a loja um pouco. Você vai ficar bem?"

As pessoas tendem a me perguntar isso muito ultimamente. "Eu vou ficar bem, Alice. Eu estou apenas... eu não sei. Tudo ainda parece muito fora do meu controle. Eu não gosto disso", eu admiti.

Ela se levantou, andou até mim e colocou a mão tranquilizantemente no meu ombro. "As coisas vão começar a ficar melhor em breve, eu prometo. Confie em mim nisso." ela disse com um sorriso e uma piscadela. Então, ela acenou e saiu.

A maneira que ela disse isso me lembrou de Esme, e eu estava mais uma vez impressionada com as semelhanças entre Alice e Esme.

Isso me fez contemplar as semelhanças entre mim e meus pais. Quais os atributos deles eu possuo? Eu era realmente como a minha mãe, incapaz de ter qualquer relacionamento real, com muito medo de ser machucada para realmente amar alguém, até eu estivesse com quase quarenta anos e percebesse que quase metade da minha vida tinha acabado? O que isso significava para o meu próprio filho? Será que ele seria distante e incapaz de formar vínculos com as pessoas? Como eu seria como mãe? Eu seria como Renee, sempre mais preocupada em viver minha vida do que em garantir que o meu filho se sentisse querido, amado e necessário? Será que eu realmente seria capaz de abraçar o meu filho, segurá-lo, confortá-lo nas maneiras que Renee sempre evitava?

Então tinha Charlie. Eu não o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber se ele e eu éramos muito parecidos. Bem, eu sabia as pequenas coisas, como meu cabelo tinha um pouco de ondas por causa dele, e minha falta de jeito geral veio dele. E quando eu estava crescendo e discutia com a minha mãe, ela me dizia que eu era tão teimosa quanto o meu pai.

Eu amava minha mãe. Inferno, eu amava Charlie, apesar de ele ter me ignorado a maior parte da minha vida. Mas o que tudo isso significa para o meu próprio filho?

Eu estava certa de que era a natureza dos pais cometerem erros com seus filhos. Eu gostaria muito de chegar a um acordo com o fato de que minha mãe era muito mais carinhosa com a minha meia-irmã, do que ela tinha sido comigo. Mas a pergunta continuou - meu filho teria os mesmos sentimentos de insegurança? Ele teria cargas de responsabilidade muito além de seus anos? Eu não queria isso para ele. Como a maioria das mulheres, eu queria algo melhor para o meu filho. Eu queria que ele se sentisse amado e querido, nunca uma imposição... e _nunca_ um erro.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida forte na porta, e eu pulei um pouco. Olhando para o relógio, percebi que era provavelmente Jacob, e me movi para levantar.

"Oi, Jacob," eu o cumprimentei com um sorriso forçado quando abri a porta.

"Ei, Bella", Jacob disse, me puxando para um abraço do qual eu imediatamente tentei me livrar. Eu não o conheço bem o suficiente para isso.

"Você achou o lugar sem problemas?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu já estive aqui antes na verdade", ele disse enquanto eu mostrava o caminho para a sala e sentei no sofá, fazendo sinal para ele se sentar também.

"Ah." Bem, agora me senti estúpida. Eu tinha passado quase cinco minutos dando a ele direções no dia anterior. Eu não tinha considerado nenhuma vez que ele tinha estado com Charlie para Ação de Graças.

Ele riu de mim e, em seguida, segurou uma sacola de papel. "Você está com fome?"

"Eu almocei há pouco tempo atrás", eu disse, esperando que ele não tivesse saído para me comprar outra refeição.

Ele sorriu e em seguida, colocou a mão no saco, pegou um pequeno buquê de flores de dentro da bolsa e entregou a mim.

"Obrigada pelas flores", eu disse quando ele me entregou o buquê de cravos vermelhos e brancos. Eu estava mais irritada com o seu gesto que qualquer coisa, mas teria sido rude dizer isso.

"De nada." Jacob me seguiu até a cozinha onde eu coloquei elas em um vaso e, em seguida, as coloquei no meio da mesa da cozinha. Era a única superfície que Alice não tinha coberto quando ela tinha decorado na noite anterior. "Agora, eu posso te tentar com o que está aqui? É o seu favorito", ele disse à medida que voltava a se sentar na sala de estar.

"E como é que você sabe?" Eu perguntei com ceticismo.

"Charlie me disse."  
Revirei os olhos. Realmente, eu não pude evitar. Charlie não sabia nada sobre mim, muito menos meu favorito... bem... _qualquer coisa._

Jacob colocou a mão no saco e tirou alguns pratos e talheres de plástico, colocando eles na minha mesa de café. Então ele puxou uma caixa com uma escrita familiar do lado, e eu arruinei meu cérebro, tentando situar o nome. Foi quando ele abriu a caixa que os meus olhos esbugalharam e minha boca começou a salivar. Uma série de lembranças me inundaram de quando eu costumava visitar Charlie.

Coisas sobre as quais eu não tinha pensado em um longo tempo. Durante anos, ele insistiria em comemorar meu aniversário um mês mais cedo para que fosse durante as minhas visitas com ele. Nós sempre passávamos o dia em Seattle, onde ele iria me levar para almoçar, seguido de uma visita a um museu, um show, para um jogo de beisebol ou alguma outra atividade que levasse algumas horas. Então, a última parada do dia seria quando ele ia me levar a confeitaria Simply Desserts, e ele me compraria um cheesechake de chocolate branco.

Eu não tinha comido o cheesecake deles desde o meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Eu tinha esquecido completamente sobre isso. Obviamente, Charlie não tinha.

"Você comprou um cheesecake inteiro?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Você disse que alguém estava ficando com você. Desta forma, você pode dividir."

Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Eu não pude evitar. "Obrigada", eu disse sinceramente.

Jacob sorriu para mim. "De nada. Isso significa que você que um pedaço?"

"Por favor".

Dentro de dois minutos, Jacob tinha cortado um pedaço da sobremesa, colocado em um prato, e em minhas mãos ansiosas. Ao longo dos anos, se houvesse uma coisa sobre a comida que eu aprendi, foi que nada era tão bom quanto você lembrava. Biscoitos, bolos, batatas fritas, pizza, refrigerante... todas aquelas coisas que eu tinha saboreado quando eu era mais nova, não eram nem de perto tão bom quanto eles foram uma vez. O cheesecake que eu estava comendo, no entanto, foi a exceção a essa regra. Era melhor do que eu lembrava.

Delicioso, cremoso, suave... surpreendente. Era a mistura perfeita de doçura do chocolate branco misturado com o ácido do queijo... absolutamente delicioso. Eu imediatamente desejei que eu estivesse com fome, ou que meu estômago não estivesse sendo esmagado pelo meu filho crescendo de modo que eu teria espaço para comer mais do que o suficiente.

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados enquanto eu colocava toda a minha atenção para o meu paladar. Isto era algo que eu nunca queria esquecer novamente.

Ouvindo uma risadinha suave, meus olhos se abriram. Jacob estava rindo.

"O que?" Eu perguntei, em torno de minha boca cheia.

"Você acabou de gemer."

Minhas bochechas coraram quando eu engoli e coloquei o prato na mesa. "É muito bom".

"Eu não estava dizendo para você parar de comer."

Eu sorri. "Não, eu realmente estou muito cheia. Se eu comer mais do que isso, eu vou começar a apreciar uma segunda vez, e eu tenho certeza que não irá ter o mesmo gosto no caminho de volta."

"Ugh. Bella, você tem que ser tão nojenta?"

Foi a minha vez de rir e encolher os ombros. "Na verdade, de qualquer forma, obrigada por isso. É maravilhoso".

Jacob se embonecou. "De nada. Vê? Eu avisei que te conheço. É realmente o seu favorito".

"Pelo que me lembro, você disse que Charlie te disse. Eu não acho que eu posso te dar pontos para perguntar ao meu pai".

"Ei, agora, pelo menos eu sabia onde ir buscar as informações."

"Verdade." Realmente, eu estava pensando que eu deveria dar apoio a Charlie. Ele lembrou de algo sobre mim que eu nem sabia. E aqui eu estava vivendo em Seattle há meses e eu poderia estar comendo o cheesecake decadente todo este tempo. Era provavelmente uma coisa boa que eu tinha esquecido. De alguma forma eu não acho que consumir cheesecake para cada refeição seria algo que a minha médica ficaria satisfeita.

Eu tomei um gole da minha garrafa de água para enxaguar a boca de toda a doçura e olhei para Jacob. Ele estava sentado ao meu lado no sofá enquanto se inquietava. Foi só então que eu percebi o quanto eu estava sendo rude. "Oh, me desculpe. Umm. Tem bebidas na cozinha. Você gostaria de algo? Eu posso-"

Me movi para levantar justo quando Jacob me interrompeu: "Não, eu estou bem. Por favor, fique sentada. O que aconteceu com a médica?"

"Você está preocupado que algo vai acontecer?"

"A última coisa que eu preciso é que sua amiga venha para casa e grite comigo por ter feito você se levantar e tentar bancar a anfitriã".

"Alice não iria gritar com você. Além disso, eu estou bem. Eu apenas deveria ficar deitada pelos próximos dias. Isso é tudo".

Jacob acenou. "Então, como tem sido passar os seus dias e noites na cama, praticamente toda a semana?"

"É uma merda."

Ele riu. "Você sabe, a maioria das pessoas iria matar pela oportunidade."

"Eu não sou a maioria das pessoas."

"É por isso que eu gosto de você."

Suspirei. "Jacob, você realmente não me conhece."

"De verdade, eu conheço."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Como você pode sequer começar a pensar assim? E não, você não pode contar nada antes de eu ter dezoito anos."

Houve um som distinto de resmungo vindo do peito de Jacob. "Tudo bem", ele disse. "Me dê seu celular."

Agarrando meu telefone da mesa, entreguei para ele, confusa. Depois de alguns minutos de brincar com ele Jacob disse um triunfante, "Aha!" E o entregou de volta para mim.

"Aqui", ele disse, apontando para a tela.

E, de fato, lá estava. Cada telefonema que eu tinha feito a Jacob e ele tinha feito para mim desde o dia de Ação de Graças, juntamente com o número de minutos que tínhamos conectado nesse período. Eu balancei a cabeça, surpresa, eu não falava com a minha mãe tantos minutos em um mês, muito menos em algumas semanas. Eu rapidamente percorri até o fim e pensei sobre as conversas. Na primeira, quando ele ligou, eu fiz as conversas o mais rápido possível. Dois minutos, no máximo.

No entanto, Jacob tinha ficado cada vez mais persistente, e uma parte de mim tinha se prendido ao fato de que era uma nova pessoa para conversar, alguém que não estava de alguma forma ligado à família Cullen ou a minha situação atual. Ele tinha sido agradável, e tínhamos duas conversas telefônicas que duraram mais de duas horas. Nesse tempo, eu aprendi mais sobre ele, o que ele gostava, seus relacionamentos passados, a história com seus pais e sua tribo. Antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre isso ainda, porém, Jacob puxou o telefone de volta das minhas mãos, inclinou-se sobre mim e o colocou de volta na mesa.

"Você não deveria estar deitada ou algo assim? Você esteve sentada assim desde que cheguei aqui. Não é melhor para o bebê se você estiver deitada?"

"Você vai começar a servir de mãe para mim agora também?" Eu perguntei revoltada.

"Alguém tem que fazer isso."

"Eu tenho bastante gente me idolatrando agora, muito obrigado". Mas ele estava certo, eu deveria estar deitada, e mesmo que eu estivesse no sofá durante várias horas, eu estava sentada quase o tempo todo. Olhei ao redor da sala para a namoradeira e a cadeira. Eu fiz uma decisão impulsiva. Minha lógica derivando do fato de que, se eu fosse deitar de lado como eu precisava, então eu teria que suspender meu pescoço para vê-lo em qualquer lugar. Levantando, eu olhei para ele. "Vamos lá".

Jacob se levantou e me seguiu para meu quarto. Liguei o interruptor das luzes de cabeceira, subi no lado direito da cama, e deitei do meu lado esquerdo.

"Será que você não ficaria mais confortável debaixo das cobertas?"

"Eu acho que vou ficar bem. Obrigada, mãe. Além disso, rastejar sob as cobertas faz parecer mais restritivo."

"Eu entendo".

"Vamos lá. Te trouxe aqui para que eu pudesse realmente te ver, enquanto nós conversamos."

Era um outro convite que Jacob aceitou muito facilmente para o meu conforto. Ele se virou de lado e me encarou e sorriu. "Eu gosto disso."

"Você sabe, isso não significa nada", eu disse. Apontei para a enorme lacuna entre nós, esperando que ele entendesse que a lacuna estava ali por uma razão.

"Eu vou pegar o que eu posso. Além disso, eu sempre tomo como um bônus, se eu consigo levar uma mulher para a cama no primeiro encontro."

Eu bufei. "Eu não sou tão fácil."

Jacob ergueu as sobrancelhas e acenou na direção do meu estomago. "Você não é?"

Minha reação foi adequada: Eu bati no peito dele.

"Ow. Você sabe, você poderia avisar o cara primeiro."

"E você poderia manter seus comentários sarcásticos para si mesmo."

"Claro, claro." Apesar de não soar como acordo, parecia mais condescendente, num tom que me disse que ele estava apenas tentando me acalmar e faria qualquer coisa bem satisfeito.

Jacob ficou quieto por alguns minutos, e nesse momento o meu filho decidiu que era hora de acordar. O bebê era normalmente ativo depois que eu comia e quase sempre quando eu tentava deitar. Movi a minha mão para pressionar onde estava atualmente chutando meu lado.

Jacob notou. "Posso?" Ele perguntou, levantando a mão.

Movi a minha própria mão e acenei. "Claro."

Ele se apressou um pouco mais perto de mim quando eu olhei para a porta vazia. Seria sorte minha se Alice voltasse para casa agora.

Colocando a mão diretamente sobre onde a minha estava, ele apertou sua mão contra o meu estômago. O bebê reconheceu a pressão e chutou de volta, e Jacob riu. "Quando minha irmã estava grávida, eu passava à tarde quase toda com as mãos na barriga dela, conversando com meu sobrinho."

"Isso é encantador."

"Você já deu um nome a ele?"

"Não. Eu não...." Eu pensei por um instante. "Eu não sei se devo ou não".

"Você não vai ficar com ele?" Ele perguntou, chocado.

"Sim, mas eu não sei o que vai acontecer. Nós não discutimos nada sobre isso."

Seus olhos brilharam para mim por um instante antes que ele voltasse a atenção para a minha barriga se movendo. "Nós?"

"Ele não é apenas o meu bebê."

"Depois do jeito como ele saiu do seu quarto, na segunda-feira..."

"Eu sei. Ele é um burro, mas ele não entendeu o que estava acontecendo." Apertei minhas mãos em punhos por um momento, me repreendendo mentalmente por realmente defender Edward. Não é como se ele merecesse.

Os olhos de Jacob escureceram. "Eu sei."

"O que?"

"Nada", ele murmurou. "Eu só pensava que era apenas mais um exemplo do quanto aquele Cullen pode ser um babaca."

"Como você sabe? Não me lembro de ter alguma profunda, significativa discussão sobre Edward enquanto falamos ao telefone", eu disse duramente. Eu não sabia do que se tratava Jacob dizer coisas rudes sobre Edward, mas me incomodou. Talvez eu sentisse como se eu fosse a única pessoa que deveria ter permissão de dizer coisas rudes sobre ele. Eu não sabia.

Jacob se moveu para sentar e se encostou na cabeceira da cama, mantendo os olhos focados no pé da cama. "Ele é um idiota, Bella. Você não merece ser tratada assim."

"Você só viu ele aquela vez no hospital. Claro que ele ia ficar chateado. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo." Eu não quero nem analisar a parte de mim que insistia em ser defensiva sobre esta conversa, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que isso não era da conta de Jacob. Não era da conta de ninguém, só minha. Eu só queria que todos os outros ficassem fora disso.

Jacob se virou para me olhar timidamente antes de abaixar a cabeça e desviar o olhar. "Umm".

"O que?" Eu exigi.

Respirando fundo, ele se virou para mim. "Me encontrei com ele duas vezes."

"Duas vezes?"

"Sim. Uma vez, quando você estava internada no hospital - Mike e eu o perseguimos."

Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, embora uma pequena parte de mim me dissesse que eu já sabia disso. _Eu sabia_? Não importava, e eu deixei de lado. "Me diga o que aconteceu", eu exigi.

Jacob deu de ombros. "Mike disse a ele que só tinha feito uma piada, e tentou disfarçar. Quando o Cullen ainda agia como um burro despreocupado, nós o atacamos. Foi meio divertido".

Eu sentei lá com a minha boca escancarada. "Divertido?"

"Olha, Bella, você tem que entender que ele é um canalha egoísta que não dá a mínima para ninguém, só para ele e sua reputação estúpida".

Era esse o problema de Edward? Ele só estava preocupado com sua reputação? Eu balancei minha cabeça. "E da outra vez?"

"Você lembra do dia de Ação de Graças?"

"Sim". Eu queria estar chateada que ele tenha perguntado isso, mas realmente era uma pergunta justa. Afinal, eu tinha esquecido que ele tinha estado aqui antes até que ele me lembrou.

"Bem, sua mãe disse ao seu pai sobre o Cullen."

"Eu sei disso. Eu os ouvi quando eu estava no banheiro."

"Oh. Bem, quando nós saímos, Charlie levou meu pai e eu para casa e nos contou um pouco sobre isso. Ele estava muito chateado, Bella. Eu perguntei o que ele estava indo fazer sobre isso, e ele disse que queria ir ter uma conversa com o Cullen. Então, nós fomos."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu esbarrei para me sentar. "O quê? Charlie foi... e você... o que..." Eu gaguejei. "Como você pôde fazer isso? Como Charlie pôde?" Eu gritei.

"Para com isso, Bella."

"Me diga o que aconteceu, Jacob. Agora."

"Sua mãe disse a Charlie que o Cullen trabalha no hospital e que deveria estar lá no dia de Ação de Graças, então Charlie e eu fomos até lá. No inicio, Cullen agiu como se ele nem sequer sabia quem nós éramos, mas depois que seu pai informou a ele quem ele era, Cullen parou de tentar ser tão evasivo. Ele quase não disse nada, mas o seu pai lhe deu um puxão de orelha".

Eu não sabia se devia estar furiosa com Charlie por ir confrontar Edward nas minhas costas ou com Edward porque ele tentou dizer ao meu pai que ele não sabia quem diabos eu era. E eu sabia que eu estava com raiva de todos eles por não me dizer nada disso mais cedo. Minha cabeça estava começando a doer, e eu comecei a massagear minhas têmporas. "O que exatamente Charlie disse?"

"Assim o Cullen achou melhor se estabelecer e assumir alguma responsabilidade por essa bagunça."

Eu gemi.

"Hey, Charlie estava defendendo você e colocando esse burro no lugar dele."

"Não era lugar de Charlie fazer isso" Eu rosnei.

"Olha, Bella, você precisa acabar com essa coisa que você tem com Charlie. Ele é seu pai - é natural que ele queira protegê-la e cuidar de você. Isso é o que os pais fazem, e tudo o que Charlie fez foi ter certeza de que o Cullen sabia disso, também."

Suspirei. "Alguém ainda devia ter me dito." De repente, eu não conseguia parar de pensar se essa era a razão para o interesse repentino de Edward... se isso poderia ser chamado assim. E eu aqui que pensava que tinha sido algo que ele realmente descobriu por conta própria. Não que isso realmente importasse, eu supus.

"O que há entre você e Charlie afinal? A Bella que eu me lembro estava sempre feliz em passar seus verões com o pai dela."

Fechando os olhos, coloquei minha cabeça de volta contra a cabeceira. "Você não entenderia".

"Me teste." Jacob ficou quieto por um minuto antes de ele dizer "Por favor, Bella, me diga o que mudou".

Depois de pensar um minuto, eu decidi que, pela primeira vez, eu queria contar a história. Ela sempre foi muito dolorosa, e eu raramente confiava em alguém. Renee tinha provavelmente adivinhado, mas ela ainda não estava completamente ciente de tudo. "Foi um monte de coisas na verdade. Eu odiava o quanto Charlie parecia sentir falta da minha mãe. Eu odiava as viagens de pesca. Quando eu tinha uns doze anos, disse a ele que eu queria passar as nossas duas semanas juntos na Califórnia, mas ele me disse que simplesmente não era possível para ele, e Renee não me deixava parar completamente as visitas, então eu comecei a me ressentir com ele por isso. Quando eu era uma novata no ensino médio, Renee casou de novo. Phil estava jogando bola na segunda divisão na época e estava viajando por toda parte. Renee sentia falta dele, e eu pensei que seria melhor para eles se eu me mudasse para Forks para ficar com Charlie."

Não era importante mencionar as pequenas coisas que me incomodavam, mas elas passaram pela minha cabeça enquanto eu explicava as coisas para Jacob. Como o jeito que Charlie iria perguntar sobre Renee demais para o meu conforto, ou como minha mãe tinha me dito uma vez que as prioridades de Charlie foram distorcidas. Quando ela anunciou que estava deixando Forks com ou sem ele, ele decidiu que era mais importante ficar na pequena cidade e ajudar a cuidar de seus pais do que era cuidar de sua esposa e filha. Charlie nunca pediu mais de duas semanas de visita por ano, e ele nunca tinha descido para Phoenix ou Califórnia para me visitar. Outras coisas que sempre tinham tido prioridade. Havia realmente centenas de pequenas coisas que somaram ao todo, mas foi um evento definitivo que tinha simplesmente reiterado a convicção que havia se formado em minha mente quando eu era muito jovem.

Ainda me recusando a abrir meus olhos, eu respirei fundo, em um esforço para lutar contra as lágrimas. "Tudo parece tão idiota agora, mas eu liguei para Charlie no Natal para lhe perguntar se eu podia morar com ele. Depois que ele gaguejou em suas palavras por alguns momentos, ele disse: 'Se é isso que você realmente quer', e sem tanto uma pausa, ele entrou em uma história sobre um salmão que tinha pegado dois meses antes. Eu desliguei o telefone completamente distraída. Para mim, esse tinha sido o último prego no caixão - Charlie não se importava com o que eu fazia ou onde eu morava. Nada mais, em comparação com a memória que ele tinha da minha mãe, ou por sua paixão pelo seu trabalho, ou para o seu peixe idiota. Eu liguei para ele uma semana depois e disse que eu tinha mudado de idéia."

Quando eu realmente pensei e olhei para isso, eu poderia dizer que eu poderia ter sido precipitada e irracional, mas eu não poderia parar os sentimentos de rejeição que tinha me banhado pelo desinteresse de Charlie. Mesmo onze anos mais tarde.

A cama se moveu, e eu senti o braço de Jacob passar por cima do meu ombro, e ele me puxou firmemente contra ele. "Ele não quis dizer isso dessa forma", ele disse suavemente.

Fungando, eu limpei os meus olhos com as costas da minha mão. Eu nem tinha percebido que eu comecei a chorar. "Como você sabe?"

"Me lembro desse Natal. Charlie foi para La Push para jantar conosco, e ele falou sem parar sobre você se mudando. Eu acho que eu nunca o vi tão animado."

Eu levantei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse olhar para Jacob. "O que?"

"De verdade. Ele estava tão feliz, Bella. Ele até falou com o meu pai sobre comprar a caminhonete dele para você ter algo para dirigir quando chegasse." Jacob inalou. "Charlie ficou arrasado quando você ligou e disse que você não estava vindo."

A tristeza que eu estava sentindo quando eu disse a minha história aumentou mil vezes mais com a versão de Jacob dos acontecimentos, e as lágrimas começaram a cair com abandono.

Jacob tentou me consolar. Ele esfregou a mão para cima e para baixo do meu ombro e meu braço e sussurrou palavras de conforto no meu ouvido. Após vários minutos, ele estendeu a mão para alguns lenços para os meus olhos e nariz. "Tudo bem, Bella. Não se sinta mal com isso. Você não sabia."

"Mas eu tenho sido tão terrível para ele." E eu tinha. Eu podia ouvir nitidamente cada coisa horrível que eu já disse ao meu pai em uma nova luz. Eu tinha sido horrível e detestável... e eu nunca tinha dado a ele uma chance. Apesar de tudo isso, ele ainda estava fazendo coisas como xingar Edward e dizer a ele para crescer. Eu lhe devia muito mais do que um pedido de desculpas.

"Sim, mas Charlie é culpado também. Além disso, você tem sorte, não é muito tarde para consertar as coisas com ele."

Eu não sei se isso era verdade ou não. As coisas estavam tensas entre nós por muito tempo. Como eu poderia mesmo saber como corrigir isso? Eu queria esse relacionamento, mas eu não conseguia nem me lembrar exatamente como tinha sido antes de nossa queda. Então eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia, e eu perguntei.

Eu perguntei a Jacob sobre todas as minhas viagens para Forks que eu tinha tentado suprimir por tantos anos. Ele me fez esse favor, naturalmente, e eu comecei a entender tanto Jacob e Charlie mais como um resultado. Ele me contou das viagens de pesca, do tempo que eu passei na casa dele cozinhando cookies com a mãe e as irmãs dele, sobre a forma como nós costumávamos correr ao longo da praia de areia recolhendo dólares e ágatas.

Enquanto ouvia ele, eu percebi o quanto eu tinha optado por não me lembrar, não que fosse além das minhas capacidades. A extrema sensação de medo e mau agouro que haviam sido penduradas em cima de mim por dias, se não semanas, parecia que lentamente começava a se dissipar. Enquanto conversávamos, nós deslocamos ao redor várias vezes, mas eventualmente eu estava deitada do meu lado novamente e Jacob estava deitado do lado dele, enrolado de modo que ele estava conversando com meu estômago, contando ao meu filho histórias embaraçosas sobre mim. Apenas ocasionalmente ele iria contar uma história que realmente estava familiarizada. Jacob parecia completamente imperturbável por isso e continuou falando. O bebê, que havia permanecido bastante ativo durante a minha turbulência emocional, pareceu se acalmar com sua voz, e isso me fez sorrir... mesmo se eu não estava emocionada ao ouvir sobre o tempo que eu decidi que queria tentar pescar como meu pai e tinha conseguido expulsar a linha só para ter o gancho e a minhoca presos no meu cabelo.

Meus dedos brincaram com o longo, negro, sedoso, cabelo de Jacob enquanto ele falava. Tenho certeza de que ele gostava disso, considerando que ele protestou quando eu tinha parado. Embora até os seus protestos, eu não tinha sequer percebido que eu estava fazendo isso.

"Então, teve o primeiro beijo da sua mãe", Jacob disse, reprimindo um riso quando ele se lançou na sua próxima história.

Puxei firmemente o cabelo dele. "Ei! O que você sabe sobre o meu primeiro beijo? Eu nunca te disse nada sobre isso."

Jacob levantou a cabeça para mim por um momento. "Silêncio. Eu estou contando uma história para o Pequeno Jacob aqui."

"O nome dele com certeza não é Jacob."

Ele deu um suspiro exasperado e continuou me ignorando. "Como eu ia dizendo, o primeiro beijo de sua mãe foi quando ela tinha seis anos."

_Seis?_

"Estava eu, sua mãe e minhas irmãs. Estávamos à beira do Lago Pleasant, e Billy tinha acabado de pegar uma truta, e todas nós crianças olhamos para ele observando como a sua boca se movia."

E então eu me lembrei, e sorri para a visão que passou na minha cabeça. Rachel e Rebecca começaram a fazer caras de beijo de peixe sugando suas bochechas e movendo os lábios. Logo, todos os quatro de nós estavam fazendo isso, e Rebecca fez um comentário sobre pensar se peixes beijavam daquele jeito. Curiosa, segundos depois eu tinha pressionado os meus lábios em forma de peixe em Jacob. Depois de um muito alto "Eca!" dele, e um rubor meu, voltamos para a construção de um castelo de areia.

"Conto interessante, Sr. Black", eu disse a Jacob, quando ele terminou de contar sua história.

"Não é conto - simplesmente a verdade."

"Bem, agora é a sua palavra contra a minha, e eu já lhe disse que eu não me lembro de nada."

Ele arqueou o pescoço e olhou para mim, então fez a mesma cara de peixe que eu lembrava para mim. Eu explodi em um ataque de risos, apenas para tentar fazer a mesma cara de volta para ele.

"Viu? Eu sabia que você lembrava!" Ele anunciou triunfante.

Eu não tive a chance de confessar ou negar sua declaração antes que houvesse uma batida no batente da porta. Meus olhos dispararam para a porta de entrada para encontrar o olhar de Edward.

"Oi, Edward", eu disse calmamente, esperando que isso ajudasse a afastar a animosidade que eu estava certa que vi fermentando nos olhos dele.

"Bella", disse ele brevemente.

Jacob se sentou rapidamente, e era impossível não notar os olhares que Jacob e Edward deram ao outro. Eu obviamente não precisava me preocupar com apresentações entre eles. Após um minuto embaraçoso, Jacob se virou para mim. "Eu estou indo, Bella."

"Você não tem que ir" eu disse, mais por hábito do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Sim, eu tenho" ele disse enquanto olhava para o relógio. "Está ficando tarde. É hora de eu começar o jantar para o meu pai."

"Tudo bem. Bem, obrigada por vir me ver. Eu tive uma tarde agradável" eu disse levantando da cama. Ambos tinham olhares preocupados em seus rostos e parecia que eles estavam indo tentar me convencer a deitar, mas eu enrijeci meu queixo e olhei para cada um deles uma vez. Ambos recuaram e em uma pose mais relaxada, obviamente percebendo que esta era uma batalha que não tinham nenhuma esperança de ganhar, quando eu saí do quarto passando pelos dois. Jacob seguiu rapidamente no meu calcanhar, enquanto Edward manteve sua distância.

Quando abri a porta para ele, Jacob lampejou um sorriso de Cheshire¹. Então, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo rápido na bochecha. "Tchau, Bells."

No momento em que fechei a porta, Edward disse bruscamente: "Nós precisamos conversar."

E num piscar de olhos, minha raiva com ele ressurgiu. "O quê? Você entra no meu apartamento, sem aviso prévio e exigi que nós conversemos?" Eu cortei enquanto passava por ele novamente e ia para a sala.

Edward me seguiu. "Me diga, Bella. Você entretém os convidados no seu quarto muitas vezes?"Ele rosnou, evitando totalmente as minhas perguntas.

Quem diabos ele pensava que era? Abri a boca para rosnar de volta para ele, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, alguém se juntou a nós na sala.

"Oi, Bella", Alice disse, feliz. Seu sorriso se desvaneceu quando percebeu a tensão no ar. "Desculpe. Edward estava perguntando sobre você, então eu disse a ele para aparecer, mas quando voltei você estava com seu amigo, e eu não queria interromper", ela divagava rapidamente. "Eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite com Jasper. Mas...." Seus olhos cintilaram entre mim e Edward por um momento. "Hm...? Eu devo ficar?"

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo antes de abri-los novamente. "Não, Alice. Vá. Aproveite sua noite fora."

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Tudo bem. Se você tem certeza. "E-eu voltarei cedo." Alice voltou sua atenção para o irmão. "Comporte-se."

Edward acenou bruscamente. Alice saiu, ainda atirando olhares preocupados.

"Você não deveria estar sentada, no mínimo?" Edward cuspiu.

Olhei ao redor da sala e percebi que a caixa de cheesecake e os pratos descartáveis que Jacob e eu tínhamos usado para comer a sobremesa ainda estavam sobre a mesa de café. "Só diga tudo o que você tem a dizer e saia", eu sibilei enquanto me inclinava para limpar a bagunça na mesa. Então eu recuei.

"O que?" ele perguntou, a raiva virando rapidamente preocupação, andando em minha direção com as mãos estendidas como se para ajudar.

Merda, as emoções dele balançavam de um modo para outro tão depressa, fiquei surpresa que ele não tivesse nenhum dano.

"Nada. Ele só parece pensar que a minha bexiga é um trampolim, nos momentos mais inoportunos" eu disse encolhendo quando me estiquei, para que eu pudesse fazer outra corrida para o banheiro. Eu limparia, quando voltasse.

"Oh." Edward poderia ser tão loquaz.

"Eu já volto" eu disse correndo por ele, para o banheiro. Se nada mais, os poucos minutos me dariam uma oportunidade de pensar sobre o que dizer a ele, e se eu tive sorte isso daria tempo a ele para se acalmar. Mas com a minha sorte, ele simplesmente continuaria a cozinhar e aumentar toda essa raiva dentro dele.

Emergindo do banheiro, voltei para a sala e sobre a minha cama. Edward ainda estava de pé no mesmo lugar que ele estava quando eu tinha deixado, então, uma rápida olhada na mesa mostrou que a bagunça estava limpa.

"O cheesecake está na geladeira."

"Obrigada" eu murmurei. Como ele poderia ser tão desagradável um minuto e então dar meia volta e fazer algo atencioso? Com certeza, era uma coisa simples, mas ele fez isso para mim ou para o bebê... e realmente importava pra quem? Sentando no sofá, coloquei meu rosto em minhas mãos e suspirei. "Você tem cinco minutos, Edward. Fale".

* * *

**N.t.: Twilight não nos pertence e essa fic é da GinnyW31. Só estamos traduzindo-a.**

_Cheshire¹_ - _é um gato fictício que é personagem do livro Alice no País das Maravilhas de Lewis Carrol._

**Kathy traduziu esse, queridos! ;)**

**Pra saber quando vai ter update dessa fic é só clicar em 'Add Story to Alert Story', que fica no canto esquerdo e embaixo na página! ;)**

**Pefil da Saya:** **/~MayraDih**

**Perfil da Kathy: /****~dizzygirl15**

**Meu perfil no twitter: /LouCalmon**

**Perfil da Saya no twitter: /Mayra_Dih**

**Reviews e nos façam feliz, gatos e gatas! ;)**


	12. Enxovais

**Capítulo 12: Enxovais**

Eu levantei minha cabeça e olhei para Edward por um momento. Ele estava parado no lado oposto a mim na sala, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro e constantemente correndo uma das mãos pelo seu cabelo. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Foi quando eu notei esse pequeno fato que eu verdadeiramente comecei a observar suas feições. Essa era realmente a primeira vez que eu fazia isso desde o casamento de seu irmão... e mesmo lá eu não tinha prestado tanta atenção. _Não, isso seria estar de volta a quando toda essa confusão começou,_ pensei comigo mesma.

Eu talvez não saiba muito sobre o "interior e exterior de Edward Cullen," mas uma coisa que eu poderia dizer com absoluta certeza era que ele estava exausto. Sua face estava mais pálida do que o normal, e ele tinha círculos negros embaixo dos olhos. Eu me perguntei como ele podia sequer pensar claramente.

Edward abriu seus olhos e respirou fundo. Mesmo a essa distância, eu podia dizer que seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Eu queria dizer a ele para simplesmente ir embora que nós teríamos essa discussão (o que quer que fosse que _essa_ discussão implicasse) depois, mas justo quando estava prestes a dizer isso ele falou.

"Me desculpe."

Eu esperei que ele elaborasse essa frase, mas ele não disse mais nada, simplesmente voltou a correr os dedos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

"Desculpe pelo que?" Eu disparei, mais do que um pouquinho irritada.

Ele olhou para mim, cerrando os dentes e tencionando seu maxilar. Seu corpo inteiro estava rígido agora. "Pelo que eu disse sobre você e seu amigo," Ele disse duramente. "Foi uma resposta reflexa. Eu não quis dizer aquilo."

Eu cerrei meus olhos. "Você tem certeza disso? Porque me parece que você tenta me chamar de vagabunda todas as vezes. Essa foi só uma delas."

"Eu nunca…" Ele começou raivoso, mas eu o cortei rapidamente.

"Você nunca falou a palavra. Mas isso era certamente o que você queria dizer."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram, e eu observei enquanto muitas emoções diferentes cruzavam seu rosto em rápida sucessão – muito rápida para eu sequer tentar identificá-las. Depois de outro momento ele abaixou a cabeça antes de erguer uma de suas mãos para esfregar o rosto. Então Edward lentamente levantou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos.

"Eu sinto tanto, Bella." Sua voz era apenas um pouco mais que um sussurro, mas eu ouvi claramente. Não somente eu ouvi as palavras como também vi a dor e a sinceridade em que seu tom estava imerso.

Ele estava falando sério. Esse não era um superficial pedido de desculpas de uma criança que foi pega surrupiando um biscoito do pote bem antes do jantar – o que foi exatamente como seu primeiro pedido tinha parecido. E isso me deixou sentindo-me ainda mais conflitada do que antes. Eu não podia evitar pensar sobre minha pergunta na última vez em que nós tínhamos nos "falado", quando eu o perguntei em que tipo de mundo doentio e torcido ele vivia. Sua resposta daquela vez estava marcada, fundo, na minha memória, e meu estômago revolveu levemente ante ao leque de possibilidades que fariam com que alguém fosse tão terrivelmente amargo.

Eu senti uma onda de compaixão por ele. De qualquer forma, eu não podia simplesmente sentar e aceitar suas desculpas. "Você precisa descobrir um jeito de controlar esse reflexo, Edward."

Eu fiquei ligeiramente surpresa quando ele simplesmente assentiu em resposta.

Eu olhei para o relógio. "Seus cinco minutos já passaram." Eu não sabia quanto mais eu poderia aguentar ele estando aqui. Ele não estava agindo da mesma forma que eu estava acostumada a ver. "O que você queria me dizer? Porque eu espero que pelo amor de Deus você não tenha vindo aqui para se desculpar por algo que você ainda nem fez." E eu estava absolutamente certa de que, julgando pela aparência do seu rosto há uns minutos atrás, que ele não estava nem considerando se desculpar pelos comentários similares que ele havia feito no passado.

Edward começou a se agitar novamente, isso era quase desconcertante. Ele sempre vinha com uma máscara calma e comedida. Esse comportamento na verdade me lembrava um pouco de como Charlie havia se comportado nessa mesma sala no dia de Ação de Graças.

"Você pode se sentar." Eu resmunguei. Era óbvio que isso ia levar mais do que cinco minutos, e honestamente, do jeito que ele estava se deslocando e balançando, eu estava preocupada que ele fosse desmaiar se permanecesse em pé por muito mais tempo.

"Eu vou dormir." Edward respondeu, confirmando minhas suspeitas.

Meus pensamentos instantaneamente se perguntaram. Eu acho que isso era um mecanismo de defesa, no entanto eu estava verdadeiramente curiosa. "Você tem mesmo estado trabalhando tanto essa semana?"

"Existe algum problema nisso?"

"Eu não sabia. Apenas parecia que você estava fazendo horas extras em excesso." Eu disse dando de ombros. "Não existem regras ou leis ou alguma coisa sobre isso?" Eu realmente não sabia nada sobre as horas que médicos internos ou residentes – ou que diabos ele fosse – trabalhavam, mas trabalhar a semana inteira? Isso parecia extremo.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu tenho pegado uns plantões extras."

"Por que?"

"São os feriados, as equipes tendem a precisar de mais folga por vários compromissos. E é sempre bom ter alguns favores para serem retribuídos quando eu preciso deles."

"Então, você está criando um banco de horas de folga?"

Edward assentiu. "Isso não funciona exatamente assim, mas é quase isso."

Eu tentei encaixar essas peças por um instante, mas eu não tinha nem certeza de como interpretar isso ou como algo assim funcionaria, então eu nem me incomodei em tentar.

"Eu só tive alguns dias de folga desde a Ação de Graças. É por isso que eu não consegui te ligar antes."

Meus olhos cerraram. "Você espera que eu acredite que você ia na verdade, tentar entrar em contato comigo mesmo se eu não tivesse sido hospitalizada?"

"Sim."

"Boa tentativa." Eu zombei. "O que poderia ter possivelmente mudado nas duas últimas semanas que faria você escolher falar comigo agora?" Eu disse entre dentes, com raiva por ele sequer tentar mentir para mim desse jeito. Isso parecia uma forma cretina de tentar me aplacar.

"Você disse que a decisão era minha não disse? Ou você retira o que disse?"

"Eu não retiro coisa alguma." Eu disparei. "Você apenas deixou suas opiniões bem claras."

"Eu me desculpei por isso não me desculpei?" Ele respondeu antes de fechar a boca de súbito e respirar fundo. "Brigar não está nos levando a lugar nenhum."

"Você descobriu isso só agora?"

"Não. Mas eu não vim aqui para brigar." Edward disse, infundindo um tom de finalidade a sua voz.

Eu suspirei. Ele estava certo. Edward talvez tivesse sido um idiota, mas eu parecia ter uma tendência a incentivar o ciclo em que nós constantemente parecíamos nos encontrar. "Você está certo." Eu consenti em voz alta.

Olhando para cima, ele tinha erguido sua mão para pressionar a ponte do seu nariz e fechado os olhos, somente para abri-los rapidamente segundos depois de tê-los fechado.

"Você precisa deitar antes que caia duro no chão." Eu disse novamente.

Edward pareceu contemplar minhas palavras por um momento antes de andar até o sofá e sentar no assento oposto ao meu.

"Seu pai veio me ver." Ele disse de repente.

"De novo?"

"Não. Mas você sabia que ele tinha vindo no dia de Ação de Graças?" Edward pareceu surpreso.

Lentamente, eu assenti com a cabeça. "Eu descobri sobre isso hoje." Minhas palavras era baixas enquanto eu pensava sobre o que Jacob havia me dito sobre seus dois encontros com Edward nas duas últimas semanas.

"Ah. Sim, eu esbarrei com seu amigo Jacob umas duas vezes." O tom de Edward era azedo quando ele resmungava isso, e ele até mesmo fez uma careta.

"Eu não pedi a eles para fazerem isso."

"Eu nunca quis dizer que você pediu." Ele disse calmamente, me surpreendendo. Depois de todas as outras coisas que eu tinha ouvido ele dizer, eu esperava que ele me culpasse pelas pessoas que estavam assediando ele pelas minhas costas.

"O que foi que meu pai disse?" Eu perguntei depois que alguns minutos haviam passado.

Edward deitou contra o encosto enquanto seus dedos deslizavam por seus fios bronze pela nonagésima vez na noite. "Ele apenas me disse que eu não tinha idéia das coisas contra as quais eu estava me fechando." Ele disse falando para o teto, então ele virou a cabeça e olhou para mim com tamanha intensidade que me fez pensar que ele estava se referindo a algo muito maior do que o bebê.

Suas palavras me envolveram, e eu senti um estranho impulso…como se eu estivesse um passo mais próxima dele, mesmo que, fisicamente, nós estivéssemos ainda alguns passos de distância. Desde de setembro, Edward sempre parecia distante, não importava o quão fisicamente próximos nós estivéssemos. A única vez que eu senti como se ele tivesse baixado a guarda foi quando ele havia estado no meu quarto de hospital no meio da noite.

Eu nunca havia estado tão confusa em toda minha vida. Eu queria me derramar em lágrimas enquanto esse homem arrogante me confortava quase tanto quanto eu queria ir para detrás dele e chutá-lo o mais forte que eu pudesse enquanto gritava a plenos pulmões.

"Olhe, Bella," ele disse, sentando reto e virando-se levemente para mim, "Eu não confio em você."

E com essas palavras, eu senti como se alguém houvesse me chutado... de novo. Eu tinha apenas começado a me sentir confortável perto dele e agora _isso._

Ele deve ter visto algo na minha expressão porque ele se apressou em acrescentar, "Não é exatamente isso que eu quero dizer. Eu _quero_ confiar em você, Bella. Eu apenas não sei como!"

"Eu quero confiar em você, também, mas..." E enquanto eu dizia essas palavras, pensando sobre elas enquanto eu deixava que morressem, percebi que era o que ele queria dizer. Nós não estávamos em posição de confiar... não agora. Ainda que, se algo nisso fosse funcionar, nós provavelmente teríamos que aprender como. Mas, Edward tinha feito muitas coisas para me magoar ao longo dos últimos meses. Ele tinha sido abominável e cruel nas suas palavras, e eu tinha alimentado isso. Nós na verdade tínhamos dito muito pouco um para o outro desde o casamento do seu irmão. Quanto do que ele tinha dito havia sido uma resposta reflexa? No entanto, algumas vezes era mais difícil se recuperar de tapas verbais do que de socos físicos. Mesmo se eu estivesse finalmente começando a ver que isso possa nem sempre ter sido intencional. Isso me fazia até mesmo considerar que possivelmente as coisas não haviam sido tão ruins quando eu as havia interpretado. Elas haviam sido? Não que isso importasse muito agora...ele sabia como eu havia percebido que ele fosse, ele poderia ter feito mais esforço antes.

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei como você se sente," Eu disse, terminando a minha frase.

Edward relaxou um pouco então, e deitou sua cabeça nas costas do sofá e fechou os olhos. Eu não podia evitar pensar que ele realmente ia cair no sono.

"Você decidiu que vai ser parte disso então?" Eu finalmente perguntei alguns minutos depois.

"Sim," Ele respondeu simplesmente, sem nem mesmo levantar a cabeça.

Ele não elaborou, e eu não sabia como eu me sentia exatamente em relação a isso.

"Você disse que seu comentário essa tarde foi um reação reflexa. Por que? O que foi que fez você reagir daquele jeito?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de me refrear.

Edward não me respondeu imediatamente. Ao invés disso, ele levantou sua mão e correu por cima da cabeça, segurando o cabelo para trás. Franzindo o cenho, ele respirou fundo algumas vezes. Eu tinha a distinta impressão que isso era mais porque ele não queria responder minha pergunta do que pelo fato de que ele estava pensando sobre sua resposta. Quando ele finalmente falou, não me surpreendeu que ele não respondesse minha pergunta de forma alguma. "Bella, no dia das Bruxas, quando você me viu com a Tanya, como você se sentiu?"

"Senti ciúme, raiva, culpa," Respondi depois que me forcei a pensar naquela noite.

"Porque você sentiu ciúmes?" Ele perguntou, levantando a cabeça e me observando.

Agora eu tinha sensação de que estava sendo levada a algum lugar intencionalmente, mas eu estava muito curiosa para deter sua linha de questionamento.

"Porque quando eu cheguei na casa e estava em pé do lado de fora, eu vi você e Tanya rindo enquanto ela segurava sua mão sobre a barriga dela." Eles tinham parecido como a pequena família perfeita. Só pensar sobre a imagem ainda fazia meu estômago se agitar.

Uma expressão de dor cruzou suas feições enquanto ele lentamente assentia com a cabeça. "Mas você não estava com ciúmes porque havia sentido como se tivesse flagrado seu namorado tendo um caso." Ele afirmou.

Eu bufei e rolei meus olhos. "É claro que não."

"Então porque?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu…" Eu fechei meus olhos, mas não queria pensar sobre essa pergunta, porém minha mente foi até lá de qualquer maneira. Eu me senti indigna enquanto os observava, indigna desse tipo de relacionamento. Tinha sentido como a última forma de rejeição – apenas mais um lugar onde eu havia sido afastada e relegada a ficar no canto vendo enquanto os outros interagiam em relacionamentos normais. Racionalmente, eu dizia a mim mesma que eu não precisava de ninguém, que eu podia fazer isso sozinha. Emocionalmente, era outra história e eu sentia como se estivesse constantemente lutando contra o desejo de ter pessoas na minha vida que verdadeiramente se importavam _comigo._

Mas isso era uma dor muito pessoal para dividir com ele. Como ele já tinha esclarecido, nós não confiávamos um no outro o bastante por enquanto, e nunca no mundo eu seria a primeira pessoa a dar qualquer passo para mudar isso.

Edward pareceu reconhecer o fato, também. "Você não tem que responder," Ele disse baixo, antes de respirar. "Hoje, quando eu entrei e vi você, eu vi algum outro homem preenchendo o _meu_ lugar. Ele estava tão confortável, e você parecia feliz. Foi como se alguém tivesse simplesmente me jogado um balde de água fria, e eu não gostei disso."

Depois de contemplar isso por um minuto, eu podia ver o que ele queria dizer. Jacob tinha sido terrivelmente doce durante sua visita, e meu espírito tinha se elevado levemente quando ele não somente me deu atenção mas também para minha barriga de grávida. Ele não somente tocou meu estômago, sentindo enquanto o bebê se movia, mas ele tinha passado um tempo contando histórias ao bebê. Eu até sorri um pouco com a memória. Eu quase podia entender a reação do Edward. Quando eu me deparei com uma situação similar, eu não havia me comportado excepcionalmente melhor também.

Olhando para ele novamente, eu notei que sua cabeça estava de volta no encosto do sofá e seus olhos estavam fechados. Eu olhei para o relógio e suspirei; eu realmente não devia estar sentada durante tanto tempo. Com outro suspiro, eu me movi então estava deitada de lado, com uma das almofadas do sofá embaixo da minha cabeça e meus pés cuidadosamente encolhidos na outra ponta, assim eles não estavam tocando o outro ocupante do sofá. Eu não podia vê-lo dessa forma, mas eu realmente não me importava. Isso não era o mesmo que entreter um convidado.

Olhei para a sala a minha frente, meus olhos enfocando no intrincado de velas que Alice tinha colocado sobre a mesa de centro os candelabros eram feitos de fios grossos de vidro trabalhado. Os filamentos de vidros tecidos uns nos outros e envolta, exatamente como uma teia de aranha é intrincada, porém parecendo tanto com gelo que se poderia ver uma poça d'água na base dos mesmos. Eles eram absolutamente lindos e pareciam tão frágeis. Uma pequena rachadura e todo o objeto se quebraria com o peso. Era exatamente como as fibras delicadas que prendiam nossas vidas juntas. Eu senti como se rachadura fosse se espalhando, fazendo com que meu mundo ruísse a minha volta, e eu não queria mais viver assim. Eu só não sabia como mudar meu atual caminho.

Eu escutei atentamente a respiração de Edward, me perguntando se ele tinha realmente caído no sono.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei, baixo para o caso dele estar mesmo dormindo.

"Hmm."

"Aquela primeira noite…quando nos conhecemos…"

"Sim?" Ele irrompeu.

"Por que você foi embora?"

Eu ouvi Edward suspirar e sair do sofá, mas eu fechei os olhos, não me incomodando em olhar para ele. Se ele quisesse ir embora e evitar a discussão, então essa era uma decisão dele, não minha. "Eu recebi um telefonema sobre um paciente."

"Mas você disse que…" Eu comecei, abrindo meus olhos de súbito. Seus dedos nos meus lábios impediram a pergunta de sair da minha boca, enquanto meus olhos se abriam para vê-lo agachado bem à minha frente.

"Eu tinha acabado de terminar um plantão de três dias, mas o paciente pelo qual eu fui chamado era alguém que tinha sido meu paciente antes, quanto eu comecei meu internato na faculdade de medicina." Edward moveu seu dedo dos meus lábios para remover uma mecha do meu cabelo da frente do meu rosto e colocá-la atrás da minha orelha antes de recolher sua mão completamente. Então, ele sentou no chão a minha frente. "Eu o conheci durante uma troca de plantões, e ele era um paciente de oncologia mas teve alta antes que eu terminasse meu internato. Eu mantive contato com ele. Disseram a ele que o câncer tinha retornado no último outono e não havia nada mais que se pudesse fazer. Ele tinha ficado doente por semanas, mas os últimos dias haviam sido os piores, porém ele havia convencido sua esposa a não telefonar. Ele cismou que queria morrer em casa, quieto, até mesmo recusou ajuda hospitalar, dizendo que não queria incomodar ninguém até que soube que só restavam apenas alguns dias. Sendo um mártir, ele não percebeu quando tinha chegado a esse ponto. Ele tinha falhado em perceber em quanta agonia estava pondo sua esposa. Naquela noite sua dor tinha ficado tão forte que Sarah, esposa de Jeremiah, não sabia mais como ajudá-lo. Ela o encaminhou depressa para a Emergência onde ele havia se tratado. Levou horas para Sarah convencer a enfermeira a me telefonar. Para não dizer que eu nunca fui listado como um dos médicos de Jeremiah nos seus históricos, porque eu não era seu oncologista. Naquele ponto, eu não era mais do que um amigo da família. Me disseram depois que foi um dos ajudantes do centro cirúrgico que estava passando pela ER quem convenceu a enfermeira que estava tudo bem em me telefonar."

Quando ele falou novamente, sua voz era suave, gentil, reverente... e cheia de dor. Isso fez meu coração começar a apertar, e eu tive que lembrar a mim mesma que eu ainda estava com raiva dele. Edward ergueu sua mão esquerda para minha bochecha. "Quando eu recebi a ligação, você não tinha dormido há muito tempo. Eu não queria acordar você, e eu estava com pressa, a única coisa que passava na minha cabeça era que eu precisava chegar ao hospital antes que Jeremiah morresse. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado para você um bilhete como aquele."

Os dedos de Edward traçaram levemente minha maçã do rosto, subindo pelo meu olho, descendo pela lateral do meu nariz, para o meu maxilar, subindo pelo meu ouvido, onde ele curvou sua mão e segurou a lateral do meu rosto por um momento antes de sentar novamente, levando sua mão com ele. Eu instantaneamente lamentei a ausência.

"Se eu pudesse voltar atrás…se eu pudesse escolher acordar você naquela noite...se eu pudesse tirar a maldita camisinha de cima da mesa...eu faria." Ele disse, sua voz pesada de fadiga.

Por um momento, eu me perguntei se ele realmente queria dizer o que estava falando, ou se isso tudo era um sinal da sua exaustão. Se eu escolhesse acreditar nele, isso tudo foi um mal entendido da minha parte...Alguém havia simplesmente nos confundido e ferrado com as nossas vidas.

Suas palavras não consertavam tudo. Eu estava certa de que ainda havia uma grande animosidade escondida sob a superfície – de ambas as partes. Eu estava apenas muito sobrecarregada para processar todas as minhas emoções em conflito. E Edward tipicamente tinha todas as suas defesas a postos com força total sempre que eu estava ao redor dele, mas a parede estava lentamente desmoronando. Ainda que eu não soubesse se isso era simplesmente porque ele estava mais do que cansado, ou porque ele estava começando a confiar em mim. Eu esperava que fosse o último.

Sem pensar, eu estendi minha mão para ele, parando logo acima do seu braço, antes de reconsiderar e recolher meu braço rapidamente.

"Você precisa dormir um pouco." Eu disse.

Ele assentiu e se levantou, se agitando novamente uma vez que ele estava em pé sobre mim.

"O quarto de hóspedes é no final do corredor."

"Não, eu já vou pra casa." Ele disse.

Eu me sentei novamente. "Eu não vou ser responsável por você se acidentar no caminho para casa."

Ele bufou incrédulo.

"Privação de sono é tão mal, senão pior, do que estar bêbado." Eu o informei.

Eu me levantei e comecei a levá-lo para o quarto de hóspedes. Surpreendentemente, Edward seguiu sem mais protestos.

"Ai meu Deus," Eu disse no momento em que abri a porta do quarto e acendi a luz. Eu tinha ficado chocada com as decorações no resto do apartamento, mas nada poderia ter me preparado para o que tinha de ter sido o quarto de hóspedes.

Alice era bagunceira.

A cama estava amassada, haviam sapatos e roupas cobrindo a cama e a maior parte do chão, haviam uma série de anotações na cama e na mesa, e caixas abertas...bem...para todo lado. A maioria delas estavam vazias, remanescentes das novas aquisições. Eu não tinha percebido quantas das decorações que estavam no outro quarto eram novas.

Andando para a cama, eu peguei uma das anotações.

Era uma lista.

Uma lista bem longa, que consistia em várias páginas de itens.

Aparentemente, a despeito de ser uma relaxada, Alice era muito organizada. Na página de anotações haviam cada um de todos os itens que uma pessoa poderia sequer pensar para um bebê. De um berço à pagõezinhos a fraldas… estava tudo aqui. Eu não fazia ideia de o que no mundo uma fralda gênia era ou porque alguém iria precisar de um aquecedor de lenços para bebê.

Pegando outra nova, essa aparentemente com páginas e páginas de designs para o meu quarto de hóspedes. Eu estava petrificada. Parecia que Alice tinha tudo planejado desde cores de parede, a papéis de parede desenhados, e um grande mural.

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi ficar ali com minha boca aberta e mexer minha cabeça em choque. Eu não tinha pensado muito em nada disso.

A única coisa que me tirou do meu transe foi o som de uma rica, aveludada risada atrás de mim. Eu me virei e cerrei os olhos para ele.

"Você obviamente não tem estado aqui por alguns dias." Ele afirmou.

"Não."

Ele olhou para as notas que eu deixei cair na cama como se estivessem me queimando. "Você na verdade deu a Alice permissão para fazer o enxoval para você, ou esse é um projeto que ela assumiu por si mesma?"

"Eu disse que ela podia fazer," Eu disse, confusa. Por que isso deveria importar? "Mas eu não tinha idéia de que ela iria..."

Edward sorriu.

"O que?" Perguntei, ficando irritada rapidamente.

"É apenas que ela provavelmente teria feito isso de qualquer forma, mas se você não disse nada contra então seria bem mais fácil ela reinar. Desde que você permitiu, entretanto, não há nada que vá impedi-la."

Eu olhei para ele, meu olhos arregalando.

"Boa sorte." Ele adicionou, rindo novamente.

"Não é engraçado." Eu falei entre dentes, raivosa.

Ele chacoalhou rindo. "Você está certa, não é. Especialmente desde que eu tenho certeza de que Esme vai fazer algo ainda mais extravagante."

"Não. Eu não quero que sua mãe venha aqui e decore também. Isso é simplesmente ridículo." Alice não tinha ouvido quando eu lembrei a ela que isso era um apartamento? Um que eu estava alugando? Em outras palavras...temporário.

"Oh, não, ela não faria isso a menos que você dissesse que ela podia. Eu quero dizer na casa dela. Eu estaria disposto a apostar que ela já começou a trabalhar em um berçário lá."

"Que criança precisa de dois berçários?" Eu zombei.

Houve uma pausa antes que eu o ouvisse dizer baixinho. "Três."

"O quê?"

"Três." Ele disse mais firmemente. "Ele vai ter três berçários."

A confusão estava escrita claramente no meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para ele.

"Eu disse a você que vou ser uma parte disso."

De alguma forma eu me encontrei assentindo enquanto meu cérebro lentamente começava a processar aquilo. Em algum transe mudo, eu me abaixei para começar a recolher as roupas da Alice quando eu senti as mãos de Edward me pararem.

"Eu faço isso. Você precisa ir se deitar. Eu já mantive você de pé muito mais do que devia. Me desculpe, eu não estava pensando."

"Eu…"

"Eu não sou exatamente uma visita. Eu prometo não ir embora até que eu tenha tido algumas horas de sono, mas eu estou bem. Além disso, eu estou acostumado a arrumar a bagunça da minha irmã." Edward me dirigiu um sorriso estonteante.

Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi aceitar com a cabeça levemente, tentando tirar a confusão e os sentimentos que seus sorrisos deslumbrantes evocavam em mim.

"Okay. Eu vou só…Eu vou me deitar então. Me avise se você precisar de alguma coisa." Eu disse um distraidamente.

"Eu irei."

Eu me virei para sair e justo quando estava passando pela porta ouvi Edward dizer,  
"E, Bella…obrigado."

"Amm…De nada."

Eu fui para o meu quarto onde eu me enfiei na cama e deitei, mas eu sabia que de modo algum eu seria capaz de acalmar minha mente em qualquer tempo próximo. Eu estava muito ocupada relembrando as palavras de Edward.

Meu filho iria ter três berçários.

Minha intenção todo o tempo havia sido envolver Edward na vida do bebê...se isso fosse o que ele queria. Agora, de repente, eu estava ouvindo que ele queria realmente isso, mas eu nunca tinha considerado realmente o que isso significaria.

Quando eu pensei sobre compartilhamento de custódia ou visitação, eu tinha sempre pensado em umas dessas duas semanas por ano que tinha passado com meu pai fracassado. Um berçário significava algo muito mais freqüente, muito mais permanente.

E esse pensamento me assustou muito mais do que eu tinha pensado que iria.

~*~

Depois de algumas horas me revirando na cama na noite anterior, eu finalmente consegui dormir um pouco. Bem, o sono veio depois de outra fatia de _cheescake_ que eu comi por volta das 22 horas. Eu não ouvi Alice voltar, mas quando eu acordei no sábado de manhã, ela estava na cozinha com uma caixa de _muffins_, suco de laranja e chá.

Edward ainda estava dormindo no quarto de hóspedes. Aparentemente quando ele chega a um extremo estado de exaustão, uma manada de elefantes poderia passar por ele que ele não acordaria. Alice disse que isso geralmente não era tão ruim, mas ele vinha se colocando no limite físico e mentalmente pelas últimas semanas. Edward dificilmente se moveu até o fim da tarde de sábado. Eu não me importei, realmente. Ele estava fora do caminho e não me incomodou de forma alguma. Mas isso também significava que Alice não tinha lugar para se recolher e sendo assim ela estava constantemente tentando fazer coisas comigo, como jogar cartas e pintar minhas unhas dos pés. Entretanto, ela era boa em se certificar de que eu passasse a maior parte do meu tempo deitada como eu deveria.

Em algum momento da noite de sábado, bem mais de 24 horas depois que ele havia chegado, Edward saiu do quarto. Ele tentou se desculpar por dormir tão pesado e por tanto tempo mas eu o dispensei com as mãos. Antes de ir embora para casa – e provavelmente dormir outras 20 horas – ele disse que me ligaria em algum horário na 5ª feira.

Eu reconheci o olhar inquisitivo nos olhos de Alice depois que Edward bateu a porta, e eu rapidamente pedi licença para ir tomar um banho e me recolher para a noite.

No domingo, Alice decidiu que estava na hora de eu me envolver nos planos para o berçário. Depois do café da manhã e de se aprontar para o dia, ela veio do quarto com uma caneta e suas anotações. Então, ela se sentou e começou a especificar os detalhes de como ela pretendia transformar o quarto de hóspedes em um berçário.

"Alice, eu realmente não acho que tudo isso seja necessário." Eu disse num esforço para detê-la.

"Você já disse que eu podia." Ela me lembrou firmemente. Então eu decidi tentar um caminho diferente.

"Você não tem um berçário para planejar com a sua mãe na casa dela?"

"Quem te contou isso? Era para ser uma surpresa!" Então ela começou a resmungar sobre a incapacidade do seu irmão para manter segredos, assim como disparar comentários sobre a necessidade de 3 esquemas de cores completamente diferentes e que designs ficariam melhores aonde, enquanto ela abria seu laptop e começava a digitar coisas ferventemente. Eu não conseguia fazê-la parar por um momento longo o bastante para responder minhas perguntas para explicar do que ela estava falando. Tudo que eu soube foi que ela de repente estava fazendo compras, e francamente, essa idéia me assustava um pouco.

De repente, eu soube exatamente ao que Esme estava se referindo quando ela insistiu que meninos eram mais fáceis de criar do que meninas. Alice era de longe pior do que o mais endiabrado dos meninos. Ela era uma pilha de energia e determinação.

Eu estava aprendendo rapidamente que seria um erro cruzar o caminho dela. Quando Alice se concentrava numa tarefa, ela dedicava a isso sua inteira atenção. Sendo assim, eu decidi que eu tentaria distraí-la com outra coisa.

Eu tentei diversos assuntos para conversar enquanto ela continuava visitando vários sites de butiques infantis antes que eu conseguisse. Ela estava constantemente tentando me convencer, me mostrando lençóis e pagõezinhos e sutiãs de amamentação, enquanto eu tentava assuntos como computadores, música e até mesmo moda. O assunto moda fisgou sua atenção, até ela descobrir que eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre isso, rolou os olhos e rapidamente deixou para lá, afirmando que se ela fosse me ensinar alguma coisa alguma vez, seria sobre enxovais de bebê.

Finalmente, eu perguntei a ela sobre o relacionamento dela com Jasper. Fiquei muito satisfeita quando a distração funcionou. Alice recostou-se, colocando seu computador na mesa de centro, e virou sua total atenção para mim.

"Okay, isso é uma conversa de meninas, eu preciso de algo doce. Ainda tem um pouco mais do seu _cheescake_ sobrando Bella. Você quer um pedaço? Eu vou pegar um potinho de _Hägen_-_Dazs_ que eu vi no seu freezer mais cedo."

"Você vasculhou meu freezer?"

"É claro! Eu tinha que saber o que tinha aqui antes de pedir a entrega das compras de mercado."

Eu mordi minha língua. Um pedido de super mercado não era nada comparado aos milhares que eu acabei de impedi-la de gastar com um bebê que não saberia a diferença entre um berço do Wal-Mart e um conjunto que eu podia ver no computador dela da _Dimples & Dandelions._ Tudo que eu sabia era que a diferença no preço era mais do que a maioria das pessoas gastava em um berço....ainda que eu suspeitasse que os berços que Alice estava olhando poderiam rivalizar com o preço do meu 1º carro.

Alice voltou da minha cozinha com um pedaço de _cheesecake_ para mim e sorvete de _Fluer de Sel Caramel _que ela tinha falado para si. Ela me entregou uma garrafa d'água antes de se sentar na poltrona próxima ao meu sofá e se ajeitar com um lençol para se cobrir. Eu me sentei, pois assim poderia vê-la melhor, e também poderia comer sem fazer uma bagunça.

"Então, por onde eu devo começar?" Ela começou depois de uma colherada de sorvete. "Eu sabia que Jasper era o homem com quem eu ia me casar no momento em que bati meus olhos nele."

"E quando foi isso?" Perguntei, sorrindo ao seu tom super romântico.

"No primeiro dia da oitava série." Ela parou por um momento, uma aparência sonhadora em seu rosto, eu tive que reprimir uma risada. "Jasper era aluno novo. Seus pais tinham acabado de se mudar de Austin, Texas, para cá. Ele era tão fofo – Eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo durante toda a palestra de boas vindas. Mas ele era um menino novo numa escola esnobe, então a despeito de sua aparência e o fato de que ele não era um dos bolsistas que foram admitidos, ele ainda era excluído.

Eu sorri discreta com esse lado romântico de Alice. "E você soube nesse exato momento?"

"Eu tive uma visão."

Eu esperei que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas quando ela não o fez, a interpelei. "Você teve uma visão?"

Alice olhou séria para mim por um momento, franzindo os lábios e analisando meu rosto. "E tive uma visão do nosso futuro juntos. Nossas famílias unidas...nosso casamento...nossos filhos."

"Okay." Eu tombei minha cabeça para o lado e tentei entender o que ela achava de tão intenso nisso. Que garota não teve uma visão de flores, casamentos e bebês com sua paixão da adolescência?

"Bella, eu já te falei sobre isso." Ela disse com um suspiro exasperado. "As vezes eu prevejo o futuro."

Sim, ela já tinha me dito isso antes, mas ela disse como se fosse uma piada e eu tinha rido convenientemente do assunto. Mas não parecia ser o caso. Parecia que ela estava de repente confessando um segredo, não um sonho adolescente elaborado.

"Foi bem rápido, mas eu vi claro como o dia. Então, eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia na época...eu me tornei sua amiga."

"Alice, eu acho que não estou te entendendo."

Ela olhou para baixo no seu potinho de sorvete que estava quase na metade e o colocou em cima de uma revista da mesinha de centro. " Eu tive essa visão, desse futuro com ele, e eu sabia que iria acontecer...eventualmente. Mas ele não estava interessado em mim da mesma forma. Jasper tinha uma queda pelo tipo garota alta, loira, líder de torcida. E desde que eu sabia que ele não iria olhar para mim da mesma forma que olharia para alguém que parecia com a Rosalie, eu fiz a coisa mais próxima do melhor. Me tornei amiga dele. Eu o ajudava com o trabalho de casa. Passeava com ele. Diabos, eu até mesmo o ajudei a conseguir um encontro com a líder de torcida nos jogos de inverno no nosso 1º ano do ensino médio."

"Como você sabia que ele não estava interessado em você da mesma forma, Alice?"

Alice deu de ombros. "Eu apenas sabia. Eram como as visões. Um 6º sentido... Eu apenas sabia."

"Huh."

"Ele era um cara seguro, confiável. Jasper não transava por aí. Ele tinha namoradas sérias e cada namorada que ele teve era minha amiga. Era quase um pré requisito. Se alguém queria namorar com ele, elas tinham que ter meu selo de aprovação."

"Isso é meio fofinho, Alice."

"É patético como o inferno, Bella." Respondeu de volta. Ela suspirou e pegou o potinho de sorvete novamente, obviamente decidindo que isso iria ajudar. "Desculpe-me. Eu apenas normalmente não penso sobre tudo isso. Era duro vê-lo assim. Amá-lo, mas saber que ele só amava como uma amiga."

"Então, o que aconteceu para as coisas mudarem?"

"Berkeley."

"Então, a faculdade?"

"Sim. Nós nos inscrevemos para um monte de faculdades juntos, e ambos fomos aceitos em Berkeley. Então, no outono nós fomos e começamos nosso primeiro ano como calouros juntos...como amigos."

Eu observava suas expressões faciais, e ela mirava a parede. A energia e excitação que tão abundantemente emanavam dela pareciam ter sumido, e senti culpa por trazer essa discussão a tona. Silenciosamente debati entre simplesmente distraí-la ou não com mais compras. Eu vetaria um site que ela esteve olhando mais cedo que tinha um enxoval de cashmere que ela queria comprar. Talvez isso fosse distração suficiente. Justo quando eu estava prestes a sugerir que ela guardasse seu cartão de crédito, ela falou novamente.

"Então, nós nos mudamos para a Califórnia, estávamos ficando nos dormitórios da universidade, e as coisas estavam exatamente como sempre foram entre nós. Aí, uma noite quando nós estávamos terminando um relatório para nossa aula de Inglês, ele me disse que estava cansado de namorar. Que as meninas de Berkeley eram tão idiotas quanto no ensino médio, e que ele não queria aturar isso. Eu disse a ele que ele só não estava namorando o tipo certo de garota. Eu deveria ter dito a ele como eu me sentia, isso teria me poupado uma conversa constrangedora depois, mas como você bem sabe, a gente só sabe como deveria ter agido quando passa."

Alice tomou um longo gole de sua água. "Bem, nós fomos para uma festa em uma noite, e ambos bebemos muito mais do que devíamos. Jasper achou outra belezoca perfeita para se ocupar, e ele estava grudado nela enquanto eu circulava, bebia e o assistia com essa garota que eu pensava que jamais poderia competir contra. Teve um cara que tinha passado a noite inteira me cantando, mas no fim da noite ele estava bem mais agressivo com suas demonstrações do que eu queria. Jasper viu o que estava acontecendo, veio para cima e socou o cara. O derrubando caído no chão. Então ele pegou meu braço e me rebocou de volta para o meu dormitório. Nós chegamos lá, e eu o implorei para que não fosse embora. A próxima coisa que eu soube foi que ele estava me beijando."

Eu sorri, o meu lado romântico adorando sua lealdade a ele. Então eu vi uma lágrima descer do olho dela e lentamente trilhar por sua bochecha. "Alice?"

"Eu lembro de pensar tão claramente que ele tinha finalmente percebido que me amava. Ele finalmente soube como eu me sentia. Estava claro como o dia. Mas eu estava errada. Jasper não estava procurando um relacionamento. Ele achava que nós já tínhamos uma amizade incrível, e ele queria que isso se mantivesse assim. Ele apenas queria adicionar uns benefícios ao pacote."

"O que você fez?"

"Eu disse a ele que eu estava apaixonada por ele. É desnecessário dizer, que isso não terminou bem. Ele saiu de perto de mim tão rápido, que era como se eu o tivesse queimado, não confessado minha eterna devoção."

Eu me encolhi por ela. Eu podia ver isso perfeitamente. Jasper a beijando, dizendo a ela que a desejava, então Alice admitindo seus sentimentos por ele, seguido por ele saindo correndo assustado.

"As coisas ficaram esquisitas depois disso. Jasper não sabia como me tratar, e eu apenas queria que as coisas voltassem a forma como estavam antes. Era uma confusão. Em fevereiro, ele achou uma nova namorada, completamente diferente de todas as anteriores. Maria foi a primeira morena que ela namorou. Ela era inteligente e sagaz, e muito manipuladora. Sem dizer que ela me odiava."

"É claro que ela odiava, Alice. Ela sabia que ela estava competindo com você."

Ela assentiu. "Sim. Bem, ela forçou as coisas com ele rapidamente, e quanto mais próxima ela se forçava para dentro da vida dele, mais longe ela me forçava para fora. Me deixava doente ver os dois no mesmo recinto. No fim do primeiro ano da faculdade. Eu já tinha visto o bastante. Eu fui para casa no final da primavera e me inscrevi para Columbia. No final do verão, eu me mudei para Nova York, fui para a faculdade, namorei, e fiz o possível e o impossível para tirar Jasper da minha cabeça. Quando eu terminei a faculdade, eu me inscrevi para um intercâmbio em Milão, e consegui. Como Edward gosta de me lembrar, eu estava me escondendo."

A voz de Alice já não estava mais triste como tinha estado, e eu me encontrei me perguntando quantas vezes ela tinha contado essa história. Sua família sabia de todos esses detalhes? Ela tinha amigos em quem ela confiasse? Porque nesse exato momento, parecia que as emoções que a atingiam como se essas coisas tivessem acabado de acontecer... como se ela nunca tivesse tirado um tempo para pensar sobre elas.

"Enquanto eu estava em Nova York, minha família me implorava para vir para casa. Eles estavam zangados por eu me isolar de todo mundo. Mas eu queria sair do buraco onde tinha caído. Eu precisava ficar longe de tudo e todos que me lembravam de Jasper. Era horrível. O que eu não sabia era que enquanto eu estava me formando em Columbia e sedimentando meus planos de ir para Europa, Jasper tinha terminado com Maria e se inscrito para a Universidade de Washington para o seu MBA. Ele queria ficar perto de mim, e esperava que eu voltasse para casa depois que terminasse a faculdade."

"Uau. Então, quanto tempo levou para você voltar?"

"Quase três anos. Jasper terminou sua pós graduação, e quando ele soube que eu não estava planejando voltar, ele pegou um avião e veio me buscar." Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Viu?" Eu disse. "Eu sabia que sua vida era um conto de fadas."

Ela gargalhou, o som quase como sininhos.

"E você vai viver feliz para sempre."

"É claro!" Ele exclamou. Então soluçou levemente. "Obrigada, Bella. Eu realmente nunca contei essa história para ninguém. Minha família sabe, mas só o que eles viram. Eu nunca gostei de falar sobre isso."

"E por quê isso?"

Alice deu de ombros. "Porque esse foi provavelmente o período mais difícil da minha vida. A rejeição do meu melhor amigo tinha sido a pior coisa pela qual eu jamais tinha passado. Foi mais do que doloroso, sem dizer que foi um pouco humilhante."

Eu assenti, de repente sabendo exatamente como Alice se sentiu. Tantas vezes eu me senti como eu estive do lado de fora olhando para dentro, não aceita, não parte de algo significante. E, se eu me permitisse admitir, eu estava extremamente enciumada daqueles que estavam do lado de dentro, aquecidos, confortáveis...e queridos. "Sinta-se a vontade."

"E não se preocupe, você vai ter seu final de contos de fadas também."

"Acho que não Alice." Eu disse bufando.

Ela deu um tapinha na cabeça. "Lembra do que eu te disse. Eu sei essas coisas."

Eu tive que rir. Não porque eu não acreditava nela, mas porque é isso que amigas fazem, e de subitamente eu me senti muito mais próxima de Alice do que antes. Eu estava certa que isso tinha a ver com ela dividindo muito mais de si mesma comigo. Isso tornava mais fácil para mim vê-la como uma pessoa e não apenas uma viciada em compras.

"Sua vez, Bella!"

"Minha vez de que?" Perguntei alarmada.

Alice tinha um o familiar brilho levado nos olhos. "Eu quero saber sobe 6ª feira. O que está acontecendo entre você e esse Jacob que veio aqui? E o que aconteceu entre você e meu irmão?"

E então eu senti – essa súbita sensação de pertencimento e aceitação, e eu amava Alice por isso. Eu dei a ela um pequeno sorriso, e então comecei a contar a ela sobre a visita de Jacob na 6ª feira a tarde, saboreando a sensação de ter alguém com quem eu poderia conversar. Para não ficar de fora depois de ouvir que Jacob havia presenteado o bebê com histórias do passado dele e do meu, Alice sentou no chão à frente do sofá e descansou a cabeça na minha barriga.

"Agora, quando eu era pequena, seu papai costumava ser o príncipe e me resgatar do seu tio Emmett , o grande ogro malvado." Ela começou.

Eu sorri enquanto fechei meus olhos e escutei quando ela contava sobre sonhos, contos de fadas, cantigas de roda e mágica. Isso fez com que meu coração se sentisse mais leve do que havia se sentido em meses, e quando eu lentamente caí no sono, finalmente senti uma pequena sensação de paz.

* * *

**N.t.: Twilight não nos pertence e essa fic é da GinnyW31, que também não criou Twilight. Só estamos traduzindo-a.**

**Saya traduziu esse, queridos! ;)**

**Pra saber quando vai ter update dessa fic é só clicar em 'Add Story to Alert Story', que fica no canto esquerdo e embaixo na página! ;)**

**Pefil da Saya:** **/~MayraDih**

**Perfil da Kathy: /****~dizzygirl15**

**Meu perfil no twitter: /LouCalmon**

**Perfil da Saya no twitter: /Mayra_Dih**

**Entãaaao... Tivemos um avanço né?! **

**Reviews e nos façam feliz, queridos! ;)**


	13. Mudanças

**Mudanças**

"Eu posso dirigir sozinha, Alice." Disse cruzando um braço em frente ao meu peito e estendendo o outro à mulher irritante em frente a mim numa vã esperança que ela me desse minha chave, a qual tinha surrupiado da minha bancada antes mesmo de eu ter a chance de pegá-la essa manhã.

"Mas eu quero ir com você de qualquer jeito. Porque gastar gasolina com dois carros?"

"Não." Me sentia muito mais como uma criança de três anos de idade mimada do que como um adulto.

"Fala sério, Bella. Por favor?" Quando ela me olhava desse jeito – com seu lábio inferior num beicinho, seus olhos pra baixo e uma aparência de dar dó – eu tinha dificuldade de negá-la alguma coisa. Era obviamente uma expressão bastante praticada e cultivada. Alice trabalhava nisso a muito tempo.

"Sou uma mulher crescida, não uma criança que precisa ser escoltada pra todos os lugares."

"Mas eu quero ir com você pra sua consulta."

"É só uma consulta. Ela vai me dizer para voltar ao trabalho ou para ficar em casa e levantar meus pés por mais uma semana ou algo assim." Esperava que fosse realmente isso. Eu realmente não tinha desejo algum de passar o resto da minha gravidez deitada e brincando com meus dedos. Eu precisava estar ativa e ocupada.

"Só estou preocupada com você, Bella. Assim como todos os outros. E eu já prometi aos meus pais e Edward que iria com você."

"Oh, Alice," reclamei. Ainda que meu tom tenha aparentado que eu estava sendo uma criança chatinha, Alice sabia que tinha ganhado a discussão.

Enquanto estávamos indo pro carro, Alice disse, "Sinceramente, Bella, seria tão mais fácil se você acatasse minhas solicitações quando eu as fizesse."

"Você não solicita. Você demanda."

"Dá no mesmo," disse, acenando sua mão no ar antes de engatar a marcha e tirar o carro da vaga. "O ponto é que eu não te pressionaria nas coisas maiores, mas algo pequeno como isso..." Então pausou por um momento antes de acrescentar, "Mas se fosse algo sério..."

Apenas balancei minha cabeça enquanto sua voz diminuía, mas não podia evitar o sorriso pequeno que se formou em meus lábios pela maneira que Alice era persistente, cuidadosa, e inteiramente devota. Apesar de achar que se eu realmente batesse o pé pra alguma coisa, ela iria respeitar.

Depois de muito implorar e prometer que eu faria o mínimo possível, minha médica – deus a abençoe – me liberou pra trabalhar. Eu só tive que prometer que iria direto pro hospital se tivesse alguma cólica ou sangramento. E, como suspeitei, ela não me queria viajando pra lugar nenhum no Natal... Incluindo Flórida ou Forks. Esse foi o momento que desejei que Alice não estivesse na sala de exames comigo. A última coisa que queria era que ela começasse a ter idéias malucas pra eu passar o Natal consigo e sua família.

Depois das assegurações da Dra. Swanson, Alice me levou pro trabalho, onde me deixou e prometeu estar de volta pra me buscas as cinco da tarde. Eu ainda me sentia mal por ela ter que me buscar. Isso era uma viagem extra desnecessária, mas Alice tinha "esquecido" de empacotar seus pertences do meu apartamento, então clamava precisar voltar pra pega-los.

Sorri largamente para Monique, a recepcionista, quando entrei no escritório e fui diretamente pra mesa da Angela pra reafirmar pra ela que estava de volta.

"Srta. Swan," me cumprimentou com um sorriso apertado.

"Angela?" perguntei tentando estudar seu rosto.

"Sr. Newton está no seu escritório." Sua voz era quase um sussurro, e eu me percebi automaticamente me inclinando em sua direção.

"Mike?" estava confusa; sempre nos referíamos ao Mike como "Mike," nunca como Sr. Newton. Então eu comecei a andar e passar por ela.

Angela segurou meu braço e levantou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Jack veio de Phoenix nesse final de semana. Ele está com alguém no seu escritório, e ambos tem olhado alguns arquivos de contas."

"O que?" perguntei por entre os dentes.

"Perdemos a conta dos Dawson semana passada, Bella. Mike não queria que eu te contasse. Ele estava realmente preocupado e não queria aumentar o seu nível de estresse."

"Perdemos? Como?"

"Não sei. Ligaram na terça-feira e falaram com Mike, aí na quarta voltaram a ligar e disseram que iriam a outro lugar."

"O que o Jack está fazendo aqui?"

"Bella, gentileza sua finalmente aparecer," ouvi da direção do meu escritório. "Afinal de contas, isso é só uma empresa que vale muitos milhões de dólares. Por que em vida eu precisaria de um dos meus vice-presidentes para aparecer para trabalhar de vez em quando?"

Meu rosto endureceu antes que de eu forçar um sorriso pra encontrar o olhar severo do meu chefe. "Sr. Newton, que surpresa prazerosa," cumprimentei.

Imediatamente depois de chegar ao trabalho, me encontrei acompanhando o dono da empresa, Mike e meu "novo empregado" para almoçar.

Jack insistiu que Laurent trabalharia no meu escritório pelos próximos seis meses, afirmando que tem estado preocupado comigo uma vez que descobriu minha hospitalização, e ele decidiu que era hora dele contratar alguém pra tomar as rédeas quando eu não estivesse presente. Eu tentei explicar que não era necessário; Mike era mais do que qualificado pra fazer meu trabalho pelas poucas semanas que estaria fora. Entretanto, Jack discordava.

"Quanto tempo de licença maternidade você acha que vou poder pegar?" perguntei.

"Vou te pagar por quatro semanas, mas vou permitir que você se abstenha por mais tempo se precisar," Jack me informou.

Meus olhos se estreitaram enquanto eu tentava entender onde ele estava indo. Esse era o homem que tinha deixado bastante claro para mim da última vez que tinha visto-o que ele não acreditava que eu fosse capaz de fazer meu trabalho propriamente, enquanto estivesse grávida ou fosse uma mãe solteira. "Quatro semanas?" e o que diabos ele quis dizer com a palavra permitir?

"Já que vai ser depois do primeiro dia do ano, você vai ter duas semanas de férias. Adicione às cinco pessoais e dias de doença que tem acumulado, e então estarei te dando outra semana. Considere um presente." Ele soava como se estivesse me garantindo uma grande vantagem.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, mais do que um pouco confusa enquanto reconhecia que ele, de fato, estava me presenteando com aquilo. "Isso é muito gentil da sua parte."

Jack fez pouco caso disso, mas depois me olhou seriamente. "Com alguém com sua dedicação profissional e compromisso, eu não achei que você requereria uma folga maior do que essa. Afinal de contas, seria uma pena ter que colocar Laurent permanentemente em Seattle." Eu reconheci o aviso, e recebi a mensagem em alto e bom som.

Sabia que pela _FMLA__*****_ poderia receber até doze semanas de folga. Não que eu já tivesse preenchido a papelada, mas somente porque isso não estava no topo da minha lista de prioridades. Era obvio que isso era algo que eu precisaria resolver logo.

Entretanto, eu conhecia Jack Newton a vários anos, e eu estava bastante ciente da maneira que trabalhava. Ele estava me pagando para eu tirar minha licença contanto que eu não pedisse muito tempo de folga, e eu não estava certa da minha opinião sobre isso. Também me fez pensar em quais outras coisas ele estava arquitetando ou fazendo contingências sobre, apesar do meu emprego.

Verdadeiramente eu não sabia quanto tempo eu queria de licença depois que o bebê tiver nascido. Já era suficientemente difícil pra mim, sequer compreender que um bebê é o resultado final de tudo o que tenho passado nos últimos meses.

"Por que Laurent está aqui então? Sem ofensas," adicionei rapidamente ao outro homem antes de continuar, "mas eu não vou ter o bebê até fevereiro."

"Isabella, você está ciente que perdeu uma conta de quatro milhões de dólares na semana passada?"

Mantendo minha cabeça em pé, respondi, "Estou." Me tomou todo meu autocontrole para segurar uma careta.

"Então eu acho que você sabe o motivo. Não podemos ter esse tipo de coisa acontecendo, especialmente com a economia da maneira que está agora."

"Não perdemos aquela conta porque eu estava no hospital." Ainda que eu estivesse tentando entender como aquela escorreu por nossos dedos. Não tínhamos combinado assinar contratos até essa semana. Eu ainda precisava falar com Angela para ver se a companhia tinha, talvez, ligado na semana passada e requerido algumas informações ou se só decidiram procurar outra rota.

"Deixe-me te perguntar então. Quando foi a última vez que você viajou para fora de Seattle para encontrar algum cliente ou um em potencial?"

Eu me encolhi minimamente. Isso era definitivamente parte da descrição do meu trabalho. Viagens. E não tinha feito muito isso desde que me mudei pra Seattle. Ao invés disso, tinha feitos vídeos e chamadas em conferência e e-mails. E, aparentemente, os clientes estavam satisfeitos. Entretanto, existe uma possibilidade deste ter sido o exato problema com a conta Dawson. A companhia estava localizada em Portland, e eu não estive lá pessoalmente desde outubro. Mesmo nesta época, só tinha encontrado-os como clientes em potencial.

Ficou aparente que Jack ainda esperava por uma resposta. "Estive em Olympia em novembro. Mas realmente não acho que isso seja importante."

"Como sabe? Já falou com eles?" Jack perguntou.

Encarei Mike quando respondi seu pai, por nenhuma razão exceto que se ele, pelo menos, tivesse me contado que algo estava acontecendo, eu estaria bem mais preparada pra inquisição e estaria capacitada pra fazer algum controle de danos. "Ainda não. É a primeira coisa na minha agenda para esta tarde."

"Não, não é. É a primeira coisa na agenda do Laurent. Ele já tem um vôo marcado para Portland nessa tarde. Vai encontrar os Dawson amanhã de manhã. Ele é um vendedor e negociante com habilidades, e que coloca essa firma e suas necessidades na frente de tudo."

Jack fez soar como se Laurent fosse mais qualificado do que eu e que estaria empurrando-o para fazer meus trabalhos, como se eu fosse preguiçosa. _Eu._ Trabalho pros Newton desde meu último ano de faculdade. Me disseram varias vezes que eu era uma das empregadas mais confiáveis e fiéis da firma. Diabos fui mandada para Seattle porque era a única mulher no escritório que não tinha ido pra cama com o filho do dono. E não só isso, eu era a única pessoa que conseguia mantê-lo na linha. E a única pessoa ciente que existia mais do Mike do que alguém com falas feitas idiotas, caixas de camisinhas, e doses de penicilina por precaução. Mas estava rapidamente ficando claro pra mim que minha importância pra companhia não era nem de perto o que achava que era. Eu era substituível, e meu substituto estava agora almoçando comigo.

Observei meu patrão de perto, e quem agora eu considerava seu empregado, por um momento até furar a salada – que nem lembrava de ter pedido - com meu garfo.

"Você não tem razões pra se sentir ameaçada por mim, Isabella," Laurent reassegurou num sotaque que pareceu francês. Obviamente, meus pensamentos estavam escritos no meu rosto.

Já sabia que Laurent tinha um diploma em Negócios e tinha acabado de receber um de Ciência da Computação, quando Jack o entrevistou há alguns meses atrás. Esse era o homem que Jack tinha, imediatamente, contratado logo depois que Mike e eu nos mudamos pra Seattle. Eu estava certa que esse era o homem o qual estávamos ouvindo rumores sobre. Nos poucos meses que ele estivera trabalhando pra Newton, tinha quebrado todos os meus records de venda.

"Por que eu me sentiria ameaçada? Isso é apenas um movimento para proteger a companhia," disse calmamente. Sim, por isso que a primeira coisa que Jack me disse quando cheguei no escritório hoje foi um comentário maldoso sobre eu não estar por perto quando foi preciso.

Enquanto o almoço continuava, eu sentia a dinâmica da mesa mudar. Era inquieta. Sentia umas vibrações vindas dos três homens que me fazia sentir como se eu não pertencesse aqui. Quando pensei anteriormente que existia uma possibilidade do meu trabalho estar em riscos, eu agora sabia que esse era o exato caso. A única pergunta era decidir o que fazer quanto a isso.

Por um momento, me perguntei se estava exagerando... fazendo mais do que o necessário... imaginando coisas. Mas por Deus, Mike estava me lançando olhares cheios de pena e preocupação! Se ele podia perceber a tensão no ar, então eu definitivamente não estava errada. Isso sem mencionar que a voz do Laurent era suave demais, ele era muito seguro de si, e já tinha seus lábios firmemente grudados na bunda do Jack para que eu pudesse confiar nele.

Quando nós quatro saímos, para retornar ao escritório, eu estava cansada. Nem sequer trabalhei direito, mas não queria nada além de voltar pro meu apartamento e dormir. E me preocupar com amanhã... bem, amanhã. Mas tinha trabalho a fazer. Precisava contactar os Dawson e ver se podia, ao menos, descobrir o motivo da escolha deles por não terem assinado conosco, antes que Laurent pisasse nos meus calos. De verdade, eu suspeitava que era por razões econômicas, mas tinha que ter certeza.

E tinha reuniões marcadas. Tinha planejado do Mike simplesmente assumir minhas atividades quando entrasse na licença maternidade – como os clientes já o conheciam, isso faria muito sentido -, mas agora eu teria que apresentar Laurent a eles e vice-versa. Eu precisava me certificar que meus clientes sentir-se-iam confortáveis com ele. Pelo menos teríamos algum tempo. Antes da reunião com Jack, considerei rapidamente antecipar meu pedido de férias para perto dos feriados, mas depois do almoço, decidi que verdadeiramente precisava disso. Sério, a folga me daria, provavelmente, meu último feriado sozinha. Além disso, se eu não usasse até o fim do ano, minha única opção seria comprar pela metade do seu valor.

Isso era assustador e triste pra contemplar. E antes que pudesse pensar muito nisso, resolvi ligar pro Charlie pra ver se ele viria me visitar ou me deixar ficar com ele nos feriados.

Enquanto passava pela sua mesa, pedi para Angela vir para meu escritório, para que pudéssemos trabalhar numa agenda boa para fazermos tudo o que precisava ser feito até o fim da semana.

Silenciosamente, percebi-me perguntando o motivo de eu ter, só há algumas horas atrás, ter estão feliz quando minha médica voltou a me liberar pra trabalhar.

~*~

Cumprindo suas palavras, Alice me buscou no trabalho naquela noite, mesmo tendo que, praticamente, me carregar de trás da minha mesa. Eu não queria sair; teve trabalho demais que eu negligenciei e isso precisava ser feito. Isso sem mencionar que ainda não queria o Sr. Newton ou Laurent achassem nenhuma outra razão pra me substituir. Então não me atrevi a sair do escritório sem uma pilha de arquivos e papéis pra trabalhar em casa.

Quando voltamos ao meu apartamento, Alice pediu comida chinesa pelo telefone, para o jantar. Esperava que ela entrasse e começasse a empacotar suas coisa pra que pudesse voltar pra casa, mas me lançou um olhar confuso.

"Bella, não vou a lugar algum. E se alguma coisa acontecesse no meio da noite e ninguém estivesse aqui pra você? Eu não posso simplesmente te deixar," insistiu.

"Vou ficar bem," disse tentando reassegurá-la. "Sou sozinha desde que deixei minha casa pra entrar na faculdade. Se algo acontecesse, eu te ligaria. Você me deu todos aqueles números. Tenho certeza que conseguiria achar alguém."

"Mas e se fosse uma emergência séria? E se você entrasse em trabalho de parto? Ou e se você voltasse a sangrar? Ou-"

Levantei minha mão pra pará-la. Realmente não precisava ouvir todos esses cenários horripilantes. "Vou ligar pra você. Prometo."

O rosto da Alice ficou carrancudo e ela bateu o pé no chão. "Mas como você espera que eu termine de decorar o quarto do meu sobrinho, se não estiver aqui?"

E agora sim estávamos no centro da sua racionalização, e eu não consegui evitar a risada abafada com a sua demonstração de teimosia. E decidi que isso era definitivamente um traço de família. Suspirei em resignação e Alice soube que eu estava prestes a ceder às suas demandas... _novamente_. Seu rosto iluminou como se fosse uma criança na manhã de Natal. Não pude negar aquela voz baixinha na minha cabeça que dizia que ela tinha uma certa razão. E também não pude ignorar a mais alta que dizia não querer mais ficar sozinha.

Me perguntei o que mudou em mim. Sempre fui sozinha, uma figura solitária num mar de pessoas. Eu gostava da minha independência, e praticamente me sentia convencida, por saber que não precisava de outras pessoas ao meu redor pra ser feliz. Agora, estava ficando mais dependente à interações humanas. Me pergunto se minha solidão imposta por mim mesma durante todos aqueles anos foi porque, na verdade, me sentia insegura comigo mesma ou porque estava com medo de me machucar.

Mesmo com meus relacionamentos passados… bem, obviamente, nenhum deles foi pra frente. E mesmo depois do meu término mais recente – a quase dois anos atrás – comecei a questionar minha habilidade de conseguir estar num relacionamento. Chris me chamou de frígida e distante, falou que eu era preocupada demais com meu próprio mundo pra ver, de verdade, as pessoas ao meu redor e conseguir me comprometer com outra pessoa. Na época, eu simplesmente acreditei que ele queria alguém pra tomar conta. A obediente e eficiente mulher de casa, que cozinharia e faria faxina enquanto ele estivesse trabalhando pra trazer o dinheiro pra casa e mimá-la com presentes caros o tempo inteiro. Uma mulher submissa.

Olhando pra trás conseguia enxergar que... talvez... eu estivesse errada. Possivelmente ele só queria que eu doasse um pouco de mim, exatamente como ele estava tentando me dar um pouco dele. Talvez eu fosse mesmo frígida e distante – auto-excluída das outras pessoas – pra realmente entender o que é necessário pra ter um relacionamento de sucesso.

Mas esse não era o problema com a Alice? Ela queria ser minha amiga e estava me carregando para sua família. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era aceitar o que estavam oferecendo. Em retorno, ela – e igualmente o resto deles – queria que eu os aceitasse na minha vida, permiti-los que façam parte da vida do meu filho. Quando me perguntei se realmente queria fazer aquilo, fui respondida internamente com um ressoante "sim."

Como resultado, parecia que eu tinha uma nova e temporariamente companheira de apartamento. Alice não disse por quanto tempo ficaria, e eu não iria perguntar – majoritariamente por medo da resposta que iria, provavelmente, receber. Mas não me surpreenderia se ela ficasse até, pelo menos, o bebê nascer e talvez até um pouquinho depois. E se eu pudesse impedi-la de redecorar o resto da casa, então duvido que vá me incomodar com sua estadia. Sua presença ajudaria a expulsar um pouco da solidão... porque percebi que era isso que ficava me importunando agora.

"Não pense que estou sendo controladora aqui," Alice começou cuidadosamente depois que terminamos o jantar.

Lutei contra a necessidade de rolar meus olhos, mas ainda estava impressionada que, do nada, ela ficou preocupada em aparentar ser controladora. "O que foi?"  
"Bem, só queria ter certeza que você não vai ficar sozinha no Natal. Eu sei que a médica disse pra você não viajar, e não sei se sua família vai conseguir vir pra te visitar. Então, só gostaria que você soubesse que é bem-vinda a passar o feriado conosco. Não quero te pressionar, mas..."

"Obrigada, Alice, mas vou ligar pro meu pai e pedi-lo pra vir pra cá."

Ela concordou. "Bem, o convite está em aberto se algum imprevisto acontecer," ela disse enquanto levantava e começava a limpar a mesa. Depois se retirou e foi ligar pro Jasper.

Em resposta, liguei pro Charlie. Fui cuidadosa em como articulei minha resposta quando perguntou como estava passando. Não queria necessariamente mentir pra ele, mas também não sabia o quanto – ou nada – Jacob falou pra ele. Ficou rapidamente aparente que Jacob não tinha dado dicas a Charlie sobre minha estadia no hospital, e por isso estava agradecida. Entretanto, quando perguntei a Charlie seus planos pro Natal, ele disse: "Não se preocupe com seu velho agora, Bella. Sei que te dei chateações ao viajar pra ver a sua mãe nas suas condições, mas Sue me relembrou que você estava certa; se sua médica disse que você pode viajar, então tudo vai ficar bem. Já fiz planos com Sue. Vamos viajar pra Montana pra passar o feriado com a família da sua filha."

Não tive a coragem de dizer a ele que minha viagem pra Flórida foi cancelada por causa da minha condição médica. Todavia, estava um pouquinho mais ácida pelo fato que ele estava disposto a sair da sua preciosa Forks pela sua namorada, quando nem eu tive sucesso em faze-lo sair da sua cidade por mim. Mas eu segurei minha língua. Tínhamos feito alguns progressos e eu não queria voltar a maneira que éramos a um mês atrás. Além do mais, eu sabia que se tentasse culpar Charlie, ele mudaria seus planos pra passar o Natal comigo. Então eu me sentiria culpada e a tensão apenas cresceria entre nós dois.

Essa não era a maneira que queria passar o meu Natal.

Mais tarde, fiz planos de não mencionar à Alice que não teria planos pros feriados, com meu pai. Ainda não estava certa sobre o que pensava sobre passar o Natal com sua família e de verdade, depender do Edward. Ainda não sabia o que esperar do seu comportamento da próxima vez que o ver.

~*~

Morar com Alice não era, nem de perto, tão horrível quanto achei que seria. Admitidamente tinha decidido que, no geral, as coisas ficariam bem com ela por perto. Entretanto, aquilo não significava que eu não visualizava noites com filmes de mulherzinha, sorvete e sobras de refeições anteriores.

Felizmente nada disso aconteceu.

Alice ainda agia como minha motorista, mas percebendo que estava realmente ficando desconfortável sentar entre o assento do motorista e o volante do meu carro, permiti. Na verdade acho que ela insistiu nisso, porque depois do meu showzinho na segunda de noite quando tentou me tirar do escritório, ela estava, provavelmente, com medo que eu começasse a acampar lá.

Ela era uma ótima companhia, mas Alice também era boa em me dar espaço e privacidade, e eu era agradecida a ela por isso. Ela sabia que eu não era acostumada a ter alguém constantemente por perto, e não pressionava. Uma noite típica continha jantar – normalmente pedíamos comida pronta -, um pouco de conversa boba e então ela ligaria pro Jasper enquanto eu fazia algum trabalho em casa. Não foi até quinta-feira que ela desviou do que, repentinamente, tinha virado uma rotina nossa.

"O que você quer jantar hoje a noite?" perguntei a ela quando chegamos ao apartamento e começamos a procurar pela pilha de menus de restaurantes que ficavam na vizinhança.

"Na verdade, Bella, vou sair hoje a noite com o Jasper," ela disse, olhando pro chão e mexendo seus pés.

"Bem, isso é legal."

"Eu posso ficar, se quiser que eu fique." Ela se apressou a dizer.

"Não, não. Está tudo bem, Alice. Sério."

"Tem certeza?"

Eu bufei. "Você não se lembra da conversa que tivemos há alguns dias atrás? Estou sozinha desde muito tempo. Tenho certeza que vou conseguir sobreviver durante a noite só comigo mesma."

Alice sorriu e relaxou sua postura. "Ok, então vou me arrumar."

Eu concordei minha cabeça. Ela andou pro seu quarto e eu comecei a procurar pela cozinha algo pra comer no jantar.

Trinta minutos depois tinha comido uma pequena salada, sem clima nenhum pra comer algo diferente – ainda que eu me conhecesse suficientemente bem pra saber que ficaria faminta em algumas horas – e estava sentada no sofá, cercada por arquivos, papéis e meu computador.

Uma batida na porta retirou minha atenção dos papéis, e Alice saiu do seu quarto com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

"Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem, Bella?"

Dessa vez eu rolei meus olhos pra ela. "Estou bem, Alice. Vai se divertir."

Enquanto ela abria a porta, virei minha cabeça e vi Jasper. Ele rapidamente se inclinou e beijou suavemente Alice no rosto.

Quando Jasper olhou pra cima e inclinou sua cabeça na minha direção, ofereci a ele um aceno curto em resposta.

"Não me espere acordada!" Alice falou.

"Não vou. Te vejo amanhã," repliquei enquanto Alice fechava a porta atrás de si.

Balancei minha cabeça e virei minha atenção de volta pro trabalho. Estava tentando entender tudo. Ambos Laurent e Jack tinham ligado mais cedo naquele dia. Laurent vai voltar de Portland na próxima manhã. Ele tinha passado os últimos dois dias em reuniões com todos os clientes de Oregon que já tinha assinado conosco e aqueles que eram clientes em potencial. Na terça-feira ele tinha se encontrado com os Dawson. Então na quarta tinha viajado pra Salem e Eugene pra encontrar outros clientes que eu tinha lá. Quinta-feira passou em reuniões com clientes em Portland e então, finalmente fez os Dawson assinarem o contrato com as Corporações Newton.

Estava aliviada, é claro. A conta não estava perdida, afinal de contas. Entretanto ainda não sabia porque tinham desistido de nós na semana anterior. O que quer que tenha acontecido, parece que Laurent foi capaz de suavizar, e por isso estava agradecida. Apenas me preocupava com o que Jack falaria pra mim quando Laurent voltasse de Seattle. Essa era a razão por eu estar olhando, nesse momento, os arquivos, pra ter certeza que todos os pingos dos 'i' e traços dos 't' foram feitos.

Estava com essa sensação esquisita que nas próximas semanas, Laurent faria muito mais do que só fuxicar meus arquivos pra ver se algo requere sua atenção, como clamou na segunda-feira pela manhã. Na verdade, quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais acreditava que ele e Jack examinariam tudo que fiz desde que mudei para Seattle.

Lá pelas 20:30, minha cabeça estava começando a latejar e as palavras nas páginas ficavam nadando juntas. Fechei o arquivo que estava lendo e joguei a caneta que usei pra fazer notas, na mesa. Descansando minha bochecha contra as costas do sofá, fechei meus olhos por um momento.

Vários minutos depois, estava praticamente dormindo quando alguém bateu na minha porta, fazendo-me pular de susto. Por um curto período imaginei que Alice tinha esquecido sua chave ou que talvez Angela ou Jacob tivessem decidido passar aqui. Entretanto, o fato de ser Edward parado em frente à minha porta, me deixou completamente confusa.

"Oi." Ele disse.

"Oi. O que está fazendo aqui?" perguntei friamente. Minha porta estava aberta, mas não fiz movimentação nenhuma pra convidá-lo a entrar. Essa era a primeira vez que estávamos totalmente coerentes e no mesmo quarto desde o Dia das Bruxas, e mesmo lá, as emoções nos envolvendo eram grandes demais pra serem julgadas. Sexta e sábado, ele estava praticamente dormindo quando falou comigo, e nas duas outras vezes antes disso, estive drogada com remédios pra dormir.

"Vim te levar pra jantar." E foi só aí que notei como estava vestido. Calça social marrom e uma jaqueta de couro da mesma cor que estava aberta, revelando uma blusa de botões azul e uma gravata. Levantei uma sobrancelha pra ele e olhei pras minhas próprias roupas... calça de yoga colada no corpo e uma camiseta extremamente larga. Ele gargalhou baixinho. "Você pode se trocar."

"Não. Eu não vou."

Aquilo fez ele parar, e seu sorriso sumiu. "Por que?"

"Primeiro de tudo, você não ligou. Segundo, nem me perguntou. E terceiro, estou cansada – não tenho intenção alguma de sair de casa hoje. Por deus, são praticamente nove da noite!"

Ele piscou seus olhos de mim pra porta várias vezes. "Posso, pelo menos, entrar por um minuto?"

Eu suspirei e fechei meus olhos por mim momento, debatendo minhas opções. "Tudo bem," finalmente disse enquanto abria a porta permitindo sua entrada. Depois de fechá-la e trancá-la, o guiei até a sala de estar e movimentei-me convidando-o a se sentar, não dando desculpa alguma pelas pilhas de papéis e laptop na mesinha de café. Sentei no sofá e olhei pra ele. "Então..." sugeri, irritada.

"Estive pensando um pouco, Bella," começou depois de respirar fundo. "Tenho sido bastante injusto com você, e gostaria de poder recomeçar."

Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque com suas palavras, e eu devo ter encarado ele por cinco minutos inteiros com minha boca abrindo e fechando, numa tentativa de formar palavras. Estava mesmo tentada a perguntar pra ele de qual planeta era e quando, exatamente, pegou o corpo do Edward. Isso certamente explicaria sua repentina mudança de humor e me permitiria reconciliar as diferenças. Ou, talvez, todo o seu excesso de trabalho e privação de sono tinham, finalmente, causado a ruína do resquício de sanidade; e esse era um Edward que estava indo pra ala psiquiátrica.

"Bella?" finalmente perguntou, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos; e eu fechei minha boca. Foi só aí que realmente olhei pra ele. Edward estava sentado na outra ponta do sofá, percorrendo seus dedos, nervosamente, por seu cabelo, mais uma vez. Por um curto momento, um pensamento esquisito passou por mim onde eu imaginei se ele se tornaria prematuramente careca por causa do hábito, mas eu engoli a retórica quando percebi que era simplesmente minha mente tentando evitar o assunto em mãos. Então, eu o encarei, pensando na sua sinceridade. Diabos, eu me pergunto se ele sequer entende o quão babaca tem sido. E o que foi, exatamente, que o fez pensar que aparecer na minha casa – sem ser anunciado, devo acrescentar – era a melhor maneira de pedir pra eu esquecer e aceitar recomeçar?

"E você está certa. Deveria ter ligado antes de vir."

"Sim. Você deveria," concordei, pelo menos achando a minha voz.

"Eu disse que falaria com você hoje," apontou.

Cerrei meus olhos a ele. Não existia possibilidade que ele pudesse jogar a culpa em cima de mim... especialmente por algo tão trivial. "Edward, como eu deveria saber que você manteria a sua palavra nisso? Você era praticamente um zumbi quando saiu daqui no sábado. Além do mais, não sei nada sobre você. Como poderia supor que você faria algo que disse que iria?"

Ele se encolheu e fez menção de levantar. Ele iria embora, eu podia dizer. A inclinação dos seus ombros, o ar de derrota. Quase me senti mal por ele e pela sua postura... quase.

"Você está certa."

"Claro que estou," disse com uma risada. Queria deixá-lo ir. Aquilo era o que a minha cabeça me dizia. A parte racional de mim estava gritando que ele já tinha me machucado – muito – e que se fosse-lhe dado a chance, faria de novo.

Mas... chances pelo que exatamente? O que esse cara queria de mim? Ele não estava sob a obrigação de fazer nada. Tinha feito de tudo pra deixar isso perfeitamente claro. E essa não foi a primeira vez que tinha feito uma tentativa de ser civilizado na última semana. Eu gemi e segurei minha cabeça por um momento; estava tão confusa que não era nem mais capaz de pensar claramente.

"Estou disposta a tentar te conhecer," disse antes que ele pudesse ter uma chance de sair. Olhei pra ele e notei que Edward ainda parecia estar incerto, como se estivesse passando por algum tipo de debate interno. "Então, quando foi que você notou que estava se comportando igual a um babaca?"

Edward soltou uma risada abafada, percorreu seus dedos pelo seu cabelo, e voltou a sentar. "Acho que sabia disso o tempo inteiro, mas..." ele suspirou.

"Mas?" disse depois que um minuto inteiro.

"Mas é... complicado."

"Claro que é," murmurei. Era a mesma barreira que tinha encontrada nele antes, então mudei a direção pra uma ainda mais tensa. "Não estou disposta a perdoar nem esquecer."

"Não espero que você o faça."

Ele me encarou por um momento, seus olhos verdes brilhando pelas luzes que vinham da televisão muda, e eu podia praticamente enxergar as perguntas correndo pela sua mente. Isso fez ele parecer muito como um garotinho pequeno e assustado, e meu coração estremeceu com um pouquinho de pena por ele. "Só quero conseguir confiar em você, Bella. E quero que você seja capaz de confiar em mim," adicionou.

Eu concordei. "Também quero isso," repliquei pesadamente. Escorando minha cabeça contra as costas do sofá e com uma das mãos repousada na minha barriga e a outra do meu lado, fechei meus olhos por um momento numa tentativa de lutar contra as emoções que estavam girando ao meu redor.

Confiança. Já tinha mencionado isso antes. Era uma palavra tão simples, mas ainda assim tão difícil de ser dada, tão fácil de ser desperdiçada. Ele foi um idiota, e eu ainda não sabia o motivo. Mas não era completamente inocente nisso também; olhando pra trás, tinham coisas que eu poderia ter feito diferente também. Se nada, aprendi que se voltasse a ser estúpida pra ter uma transa casual, então deveria manter o número de telefone do cara... mesmo que me irritasse com seus recadinhos insensíveis.

Sem mencionar que por várias vezes tentei me colocar no seu lugar. Se fosse ele, também teria pensado que eu era uma perseguidora. Merda, eu estava em todos os lugares. Uma série de eventos infelizes, emoções confusas, e um campo minado de falta de comunicação. Claro que tudo ocorreu horrivelmente errado. Tudo isso simplesmente provou que eu, literalmente, tenho tropeçado menos enquanto grávida, mas que isso não quer dizer que tenho mais sorte do que tinha antes.

Olhei pra ele por um momento antes de fechar meus olhos novamente. Com tudo que tinha acontecido entre nós dois, tinha que admitir que isso era um pouquinho melhor. Nenhum de nós estava gritando e a tensão era mínima.

Mas o que isso queria dizer? Quando essa coisa toda começou eu só queria fazer o certo, mas eu nem sabia mais o que isso era. Queria o que era melhor pro meu filho e pra mim. Antes, aquilo significava deixar Edward escolher o seu papel, mas ele tinha fugido de mim e me rejeitado tantas vezes. Tinha sido cruel e ofensivo. Queria proteger meu filho dessa dor. Não quero que meu filho tenha que sentir-se do jeito que me senti com seu próprio pai.

Era praticamente pior agora; sendo forçada a admitir que a dor que senti pelo meu pai poderia ter sido facilmente evitada.

_Entretanto,_ me relembrei,_ decidi, meses atrás, que isso seria uma escolha do Edward._

Só precisava confiar que, independentemente da sua decisão, ele ficaria por perto. Não queria que ele escolhesse ir embora pra aparecer cinco anos depois tentando fazer o papel de 'papai'. E se ele escolhesse bancar o pai desde o início, queria que estivesse muito certo disso – que não decidiria que era demais ou muito difícil em cinco anos, deixando meu filho destruído.

"Você tem passado bem, Bella?" perguntou me retirando do devaneio.

"Um, é. Estou bem," respondi um pouco confusa que ele se preocuparia em perguntar.

Ele pareceu estar me olhando atentamente. "Estive preocupado."

O gelo que cobria meu coração quebrou ligeiramente. "Sério?"

Edward concordou. "Fiquei realmente feliz quando Alice ligou dizendo que você deixou ela mudar pra cá."

Eu bufei. "Alice praticamente me intimidou pra vir pra cá."

Seus olhos iluminaram-se com alegria enquanto se mexia pra ficar numa posição mais relaxada no sofá. "Bem, essa é Alice."

E com isso senti meu próprio sorriso. "Estou aprendendo isso."

"Ela nunca teve muitos amigos. Sua vida foi centrada basicamente no Jasper, e quando estava na faculdade em Milão, acho que basicamente se fechou pra todos."

"É, acho que é por aí mesmo." Ainda não estava certa sobre o motivo de ele ter escolhido essa linha de conversa. Como Jack, estava supondo que Edward sempre teve uma agenda pra seguir comigo.  
"Bom, acho que é muito bom ela ter achado uma amiga de verdade. Ela fala muito bem de você."

Huh. Eu realmente não sei o que pensar sobre isso. Edward parecia... genuíno. Ele soou exatamente como um irmão mais velho que estava cuidando da sua irmã mais nova. Todas as coisas gentis que Esme, Alice, Kate e até mesmo Angela disseram sobre Edward nos últimos meses surgiram em minha mente, e pela primeira vez, eu achei que realmente pudesse ter verdade por trás dessas suas palavras.

Minha imagem mental do Edward foi construída e depois despedaçada, deixando-me vagas impressões de quem seria o verdadeiro homem. Mas as duas versões que criei em minha mente não pareciam poder coexistirem num só homem. E como eu poderia ter certeza que estava vendo o verdadeiro Edward?

Fé.

Me percebi voltando a isso. Fé e confiança eram equivalentes e um não poderia existir sem o outro.

Abrindo meus olhos e virando minha cabeça pro lado, o encarei. Seus olhos estavam focados solenemente na minha barriga. Eu notei uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas enquanto ele encarava, mas o ódio e raiva que vi tantas vezes não estavam lá.

Ele me presenteou com sua oferta de paz ao tomar a atitude de vir me visitar... E não só isso, mas ao se manter educado e cordial. E eu precisava oferecer algo a ele em resposta. De uma maneira simples, precisava me abrir pra ele.

Me tomou um momento enquanto o olhava pra perceber o que ele estava realmente encarando... era o movimento. O bebê movia-se tão frequentemente que não era sempre que eu notava. Agora, entretanto, ele estava se movimentando tanto que minha barriga estava realmente mexendo.

"Ele é sempre ativo nesse período da noite," disse.

Edward me olhou e eu vi um pequeno sorriso agraciar sua fisionomia. Era o rosto de um homem que eu não conhecia, mas eu aceitaria esse, eu teria que aceitar. Me forcei a permanecer parada enquanto ele se movimentava no sofá até que estivesse sentado perto de mim.

Então, lenta e tentativamente... Edward esticou uma mão na minha direção. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, silenciosamente pedindo permissão pelo o contato, e eu baixei minha cabeça num suave aceno.

Meu coração disparou com a combinação de harmonia e dor quando senti sua mão quente roçando lentamente contra o tecido fino da minha blusa e depois, mais segura, pressionando contra minha barriga. O bebê sentiu a pressão e quase instantaneamente chutou de volta, e eu olhei pra ver um Edward completamente extasiado. Cuidadosamente, envolvi minha mão nas costas da sua e entrelacei seus dedos aos meus. Depois me percebi encarando diretamente os olhos do Edward, e ele sorriu.

Isso era um começo.

Seguramos o olhar do outro. Uma mistura de admiração e confusão no seu rosto que espelhava o meu, enquanto o bebê continuava a dar pequenas pancadinhas contra sua mão, saudando seu pai pela primeira vez.

**

* * *

  
*****FMLA**** (**_**Family and Medical Leave Act) - **_É a legislação trabalhista para casos de gravidez ou adoção. Com esta, a pessoa envolvida tem direito de 12 semanas de folga em qualquer período de 12 meses a partir do nascimento da criança ou do dia que a adoção for efetuada.

**N.t.: Twilight não nos pertence e essa fic é da GinnyW31, que também não criou Twilight. Só estamos traduzindo-a.**

**Eu traduzi este, amados! ;)**

**Pra saber quando vai ter update dessa fic é só clicar em 'Add Story to Alert Story', que fica no canto esquerdo e embaixo na página! ;)**

**Pefil da Saya:** **/~MayraDih**

**Perfil da Kathy: /~dizzygirl15**

**Meu perfil no twitter: /LouCalmon**

**Perfil da Saya no twitter: /Mayra_Dih**

**Respirem... esse finalzinho foi tão 'own', né? Muito fofo! Estávamos precisando de um momento desse entre a Bella coração-de-pedra Swan e o Edward Babaca Cullen... Bem, eu estava! ;)**

**O que acharam?**

em off: muita gente que lê essa fic, também lê as que eu escrevo (Entre o Amor e a Obrigação e O Poder da Submissão), portanto, nada mais justo do que usar um pouquinho do espaço deste update pra esclarecer o porquê do atraso.

Estou completamente focada no epílogo de EAO. Já tenho 8 páginas de PdS escritas, mas optei por terminar logo ela para assim, me focar de vez na PdS. EAO já tem quase 30 páginas de word e ainda está em andamento... Pra quem não viu, postei três spoilers do epílogo no meu twitter por esses dias e pretendo postar mais alguns até o dia da postagem. Assim que recomeçar PdS pretendo fazer a mesma coisa. Pra quem não viu os spoilers pode me add no twitter e pedir pra eu reenviar ou me envia uma pm com o mesmo pedido que vou mandar também. Ok?

Não vou pedir desculpas porque não me sinto nada culpada, mas vou apenas suplicar pra vocês não desistirem de mim. ;)

**Beijocas, Lou.**


	14. Dormindo no sofá

**Dormindo no sofá**

Grogue, eu abri meus olhos e desejei que eles se ajustassem rapidamente para que eu pudesse descobrir o que era, e mais importante, onde eu estava. Minha ansiedade diminuiu quando eu percebi que eu estava apenas no sofá da minha sala. Me sentando com cuidado, eu apertei os olhos na sala escura e tentei descobrir se havia mais alguém comigo. Eu não me lembrava de Edward saindo.

Pelo que eu poderia dizer, eu estava sozinha. Eu empurrei a colcha que esteve me cobrindo no chão e me senti atordoada por alguns minutos, lentamente, permitindo que o meu cérebro despertasse. Me lembrei de sentar no sofá com Edward. Incrivelmente, nós conseguimos passar a noite sem uma grande discussão seguida. Não que qualquer um de nós tivesse dito muito depois que ele colocou a mão na minha barriga e sentiu o bebê mexer. Tinha sido um momento estranhamente íntimo, mas eu não sei o que isso significava agora. A última coisa que eu lembrava era de bocejar e ele me dizendo para ir pra cama e ele saiu. Eu tinha recusado então eu me lembro vagamente dele perguntando onde estavam os cobertores extras e, em seguida sendo coberto com uma colcha.

Eu gemi quando meus pensamentos sobre ele demoraram tempo demais. Ele não estava perdoado. Eu não poderia esquecer o que ele tinha feito e como ele me tratou, mas eu ainda me sentia obrigada a dar a ele a oportunidade de ser um pai. Uma vez que as coisas estavam um pouco mais confortáveis entre nós, eu teria que fazê-lo sentar e perguntar a ele exatamente como ele pretendia preencher esse papel e ter certeza de que ele levava isso a sério. Eu também teria que dizer a ele que enquanto eu não esperava nada dele, eu realmente apreciaria se ele parasse de ir embora, enquanto eu estivesse dormindo, sem dizer nada. Ele tinha esse hábito horrível de aparecer e desaparecer, sempre que sentia vontade sem se preocupar com ninguém, e isso era frustrante. Ainda que, para ser justa, a última vez que ele tinha feito isso foi quando eu estava no hospital.

Meu estômago roncou, me lembrando exatamente porque eu tinha acordado no meio da noite. Com um suspiro, eu me empurrei para fora do sofá e fiz meu caminho até a cozinha. Ligando a luz sobre o fogão, eu então fui até a geladeira para encontrar algo para satisfazer o meu apetite. Quando eu retirei uma caixa de iogurte e algumas frutas, eu estava desejando que Edward ainda estivesse por perto para que eu pudesse aceitar sua oferta para jantar. Uma grande refeição soou imensamente mais satisfatória do que a comida que eu estava preparando para comer.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu devo estar realmente desesperada se eu estava realmente considerando jantar fora com Edward. Eu precisava me concentrar no que era importante naquele momento... comida.

Bife.

Eu realmente queria um bife macio, temperado com sal, cebola, alho e pimentão. Talvez embrulhado em bacon e polvilhado com um pouco de açúcar mascavo. Servido com alguns macios e quentes, pães de forno... Oh, e uma batata cozida. Embora, pensar sobre uma batata assada me mandou em uma tangente totalmente diferente de uma coberta de carne, quente com manteiga, creme azedo, cebolinha, pedaços de bacon e queijo cheddar azedo.

Minha boca salivou, e então suspirei de desejo enquanto olhava para o prato que eu tinha antes de me sentar à mesa. Iogurte simples com amoras e morangos que tinham sido escolhidos fora de época e, portanto, estariam extremamente desprovidos de sabor.

"Você parece como se alguém tivesse acabado de te dizer que a _Abercrombie_ e _Fitch_¹ fechou as portas permanentemente."

Eu ri enquanto eu olhava para cima e vi Alice entrar na cozinha. "Não, isso seria como você agiria se alguém te dissesse que a _Abercrombie_ e tanto faz tinha ido à falência. Duvido que eu fosse até mesmo saber."

"Verdade" ela disse abrindo alguns armários antes de preparar uma tigela de cereais para ela.

Olhei para o relógio no fogão e me encolhi. Eram quase duas horas da manhã. "Eu sinto muito que eu te acordei."

Alice virou a cabeça dela para mim e sorriu. "Bella, eu pareço com alguém que acabou de levantar?"

"Não" admiti, depois de olhar para ela. Ela realmente não parecia. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e seu sorriso era muito grande. "O que você esteve fazendo?"

Ela trouxe seu prato e a colher e se sentou à mesa comigo. "Eu cheguei em casa há cerca de vinte minutos atrás."

Meus olhos cintilaram entre Alice e o relógio várias vezes. Talvez a fome não tenha sido o principal catalisador para me acordar. "Você teve uma noite agradável?"

"Eu tive." Ela fez uma pausa antes de ela perguntar: "Você?"

Eu estreitei os olhos para ela, subitamente desconfiada. "Você sabia que seu irmão iria fazer uma visita?"

"Não." Alice levantou a colher para a boca e disse, "Falei com ele esta manhã. Bem, eu acho que foi ontem de manhã, agora. Ele ia te ligar" antes de uma mordida.

"Ele fez uma visita – sem aviso, eu poderia acrescentar – para me levar para jantar." Apertei a mandíbula, ainda irritada com sua indiferença quando ele apareceu na minha porta.

Alice engoliu e, em seguida quase berrou. "Onde vocês foram?"

"Eu não disse que eu fui. Ele não ligou. Inferno, ele nem sequer pediu!"

"Tenho certeza que ele não quis dizer nada com isso, Bella. Meu irmão não pensa coisas como essa sempre de toda a forma."

"Era quase nove horas, Alice."

Ela riu. "Bem, para ele, isso provavelmente teria sido normal. Ele foi para a cama algo perto das nove da manhã, e ele vinha trabalhando desde algum tempo na terça-feira. Ele provavelmente só veio logo que ele estava acordado."

"Ele ainda deveria ter ligado antes de esperar que estivesse disposta a sair no momento em que ele apareceu," eu reclamei. _Assim como ele deveria ter me falado antes de sair_, eu adicionei para mim mesma, meu agravamento com ele estava crescendo novamente, enquanto eu me contorcia um pouco em meu lugar na explicação de Alice.

"Ele simplesmente não pensa nas coisas desse jeito." Alice fez uma pausa e inclinou a cabeça para o lado em pensamento, e seu rosto suavizou. "Mas, você está certa, Bella. Ele precisa prestar atenção nas coisas desse tipo. Eu sinto muito."

Tudo o que pude fazer foi balançar a cabeça. No pouco tempo que eu tinha conhecido Edward, ele raramente parecia estar pensando, e isso estava se tornando uma desculpa bastante desgastada e fatigada, apesar do fato de que quando ele se preocupou em oferecer uma explicação, mesmo que eu tinha de admitir que suas ações fossem compreensíveis...

Pelo menos Alice estava reconhecendo isso, também.

Terminando meu lanche, eu removi a minha tigela da mesa e desejei uma boa noite para Alice.

"Oh, Bella" ela chamou quando eu comecei a caminhar para o meu quarto.

"O que?"

"Só para que você tenha algum alerta avançado, quando Edward saiu, ele disse que estava pensando em passar de novo no sábado."

"Quando ele saiu? Mas eu pensei que você tivesse acabado de voltar."

Ela sorriu. "Ele se sentiu mal de sair enquanto você estava dormindo, então ele ficou até que eu voltasse em casa."

"Oh." Então, ele tinha ficado afinal. Sacudi o sentimento caloroso que veio com esse conhecimento. Em vez disso, eu rolei meus olhos, Edward tinha me acusado de tendências perseguidoras... a ironia disso não me escapou.

Enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para a cama, fiquei imaginando quanto das minhas opiniões sobre ele eram precisas. Ele tinha ido de carrancas, encaradas e comentários mordazes aos sorrisos tortos e me cobrindo com uma manta, enquanto eu dormia. Eu não sabia como eu deveria pensar nele. Embora, eu tenha me lembrado rapidamente que quaisquer falsas interpretações do personagem de Edward da minha parte foi sua maldita culpa.

~ * ~

Sentei na minha mesa, prestes a puxar meu cabelo, figurativa e literalmente. "Angela, o que eu vou fazer?" Eu perguntei à minha assistente pelo que tinha que ter sido a quinta vez nos últimos quinze minutos.

"Não sei" ela murmurou em resposta, sacudindo a cabeça e folheando os arquivos.

Laurent havia retornado de sua viagem de negócios, chegando ao escritório, à tarde. Eu, em seguida, tive que suportar uma reunião com ele durante minha hora de almoço enquanto Jack ouvia no viva-voz. Angela já havia deixado o escritório para encontrar o nosso almoço. Na verdade, quase todo mundo estava fora na hora do almoço, exceto por Jessica. Ela estava sentada na recepção, respondendo a todas as chamadas recebidas. Mesmo que Mike estivesse fora do escritório pelo dia, examinando um sistema de computador para um dos nossos clientes.

Tudo isso significava que não havia ninguém presente para interceder. Eu não havia percebido quanta interferência Mike tinha obstruído para mim na segunda-feira quando eu almocei com ele, Jack, e Laurent. Olhando para trás, porém, pude ver como ele ajudou a dirigir tópicos para longe de mim e encaminhá-los para si mesmo ou outras pessoas de nosso escritório.

Eu precisava comprar a ele um almoço no fim da semana para lhe agradecer. Ele realmente era um amigo muito melhor para mim do que eu dava crédito.

Aparentemente, havia vários clientes em _Oregon_ que estavam descontentes com a Newton _Corporation_. Nenhum deles se sentia como se eles estivessem recebendo a atenção pessoal e o serviço que tinha sido prometido. Eles se queixaram sobre deixar mensagens para falar com Mike ou comigo e não receber respostas. Eles também se queixaram de problemas com seus sistemas e levar muito tempo para conseguir um técnico para ajudá-los. Dawson estava chateada porque tinham ouvido rumores de que a Newton _Corporation_ não fez jus às suas promessas, e o fato de que eu estava fora do escritório e inacessível, quando eles haviam ligado confirmou suas suspeitas. Eu não tinha idéia do que Laurent poderia ter lhes prometido para levá-los a assinar o contrato, eu só sabia que eu estava fora da conta.

Jack tinha dito que esperava que as coisas fossem resolvidas, funcionando perfeitamente, e novos clientes até o início do Ano Novo. Eu os lembrei que eu estava tirando minha semana de férias a partir de quarta-feira e que eu estava tendo um bebê em dois meses. Laurent sorriu, enquanto Jack tinha simplesmente dito que eu faria bem em me concentrar em meu trabalho enquanto eu ainda podia. Ele não poderia revogar as minhas férias. Tinha sido tempo que eu tinha ganhado, e se eu não tirasse até o final do ano, então eu teria perdido. Eu tentei pensar em quantas reuniões eu poderia agendar durante minhas férias sem ter que se preocupar com os problemas do dia-a-dia no escritório.

Quando tínhamos terminado nossa discussão, eu pressionei o botão para terminar a chamada, aliviada que tinha acabado. Eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos sobre a minha situação precária quando se tratava de meu trabalho, que eu pulei quando Laurent se levantou da cadeira. Ele me encarou, seus olhos escuros estreitando quando ele estudou o meu rosto, e em seguida, me deu um sorriso ameaçador. Me sentando ereta, eu encarei de volta para ele, me recusando a recuar. O sorriso de Laurent somente tinha crescido em resposta. Ele tinha se inclinou para mim, e mesmo que não houvesse ninguém por perto, ele sussurrou: "Você está realmente fazendo coisas incrivelmente fáceis para mim, Senhorita Swan. Eu te agradeço por isso." Antes que eu fosse capaz de formar palavras para responder, ele tinha ido embora.

Eu ouvi Angela suspirar alto, me tirando de meus pensamentos. Ela estava massageando as têmporas quase tão ferozmente como eu estava.

As duas de nós tinham olhado as ordens de serviço e folhas de solução de problemas de alguns dos clientes que reclamaram. Laurent tinha razão, houve alguns problemas.

"Como eu poderia não saber sobre isso?"

Angela balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que você esteve muito sobrecarregada."

"Mas alguém deveria ter me dito!"

"Eu sei. Aposto que ninguém queria te incomodar com isso."

"Você sabia?"

Angela balançou a cabeça. "Eu teria te dito, Bella."

Soltei um longo suspiro. "Eu sei. Me desculpe."

Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Sua afirmação de que as pessoas não queriam me incomodar com os problemas subalternos provavelmente era verdade. No entanto, eu também sabia que Angela era muito gentil para dizer: Eu deveria ter acompanhado eu mesma. Eu tinha deixado cair a bola. Eu era responsável pelas vendas para o escritório, bem como a satisfação do cliente. Em vez disso, eu tinha estado muito presa gerindo o escritório inteiro em primeiro lugar, me preocupando com as vendas em segundo lugar, e os clientes em terceiro. Eu estava preocupada em garantir que Mike estava realmente conseguindo mais trabalho do que flertando. Eu tinha feito a minha assistente passar mais tempo me ajudando a gerir outros funcionários, incluindo técnicos de Mike, em vez de me ajudar com o acompanhamento de clientes.

E se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, eu estava mais preocupada com Edward do que com meu trabalho. Ele parecia dominar meus pensamentos em uma base diária, embora a maior parte desse tempo fosse apenas a minha tentativa vã de tentar dizer a mim mesma que a atitude de Edward sobre mim ou o bebê não importava. Engraçado como uma pessoa pode gastar mais esforço tentando esquecer algo do que se preocupando com o problema real.

E, claro, eu passei uma boa parte do meu tempo pensando sobre o bebê.

O bebê ainda não tinha nascido, e estava me afastando das coisas que costumavam ser fáceis para mim. Minha vida era mais simples. Havia mais do que trabalho e meus livros. O bebê não estava apenas tomando conta de meu corpo, mas estava consumindo minha mente também. Eu não parecia ser capaz de ficar mais de cinco minutos sem pensar sobre o bebê de alguma maneira. Fosse sobre o bebê em si ou sobre como eu estava me sentindo, ou sobre algum ramo da família Cullen, não importa, atualmente tudo na minha vida se resumia ao bebê.

"Angela, como eu vou fazer isso?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. De verdade. Nós apenas temos que reorganizar a forma como estamos fazendo as coisas. Talvez a presença de Laurent aqui não vá ser tão ruim, e você pode trabalhar apenas na gestão do escritório. Isso já é um trabalho em tempo integral."

Meus olhos perturbados encontraram os dela, e eu vi a confusão que começou a nublar seus olhos enquanto ela me olhava. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Como vou conseguir trabalhar aqui, e colocar no tempo e energia que eu preciso, enquanto tenho um bebê?"

"Oh, Bella. Vamos resolver isso também", Angela sussurrou, seus traços rapidamente combinando com minha angústia quando ela estendeu a mão e apertou a minha. "Mas, não importa o que aconteça, eu te prometo que você não está sozinha."

E antes da primeira lágrima começar a escorrer de meu rosto, Angela me puxou para seus braços.

Alice deu uma olhada na minha cara quando ela me pegou no trabalho uma hora mais tarde, e insistiu que ela e Jasper iriam me levar para jantar fora, e então nós três iríamos voltar para o apartamento e assistir a um filme. Eu não reclamei, realmente, eu queria - não, _precisava_ – desesperadamente de uma distração.

Conhecer um pouco melhor Jasper foi bom, e de verdade, o par deles me manteve entretida devidamente, de modo que eu não encontrei o meu pensamento totalmente focado no trabalho. Jasper tinha uma aura em torno dele no geral calmante que me fez sentir relaxada e confortável. Por um tempo, eu realmente me encontrei capaz de colocar o trabalho atrás de mim.

Alice e Jasper acabaram me levando para um restaurante de frutos do mar, que pouco fez para satisfazer o meu desejo de bife, e então Alice pegou _Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas_ para nós assistirmos na sala. Certamente não era a comédia entusiasmada que eu tinha estado secretamente esperando ou o romance-drama que eu receava, mas era exatamente o tipo de mundo de fantasia obscura em que eu podia mergulhar.

Pela segunda noite consecutiva, eu acordei no meio da noite para me encontrar dormindo no sofá. Eu mal podia me lembrar de assistir o filme.

~*~

Sábado à tarde, tive meu apartamento só para mim. Alice tentou me fazer ir às compras com ela, mesmo prometendo uma viagem a _Barnes_ _and_ _Noble_², mas eu imediatamente me recusei. Em seguida, ela tentou me fazer ir para o spa com ela, me lembrando de minha própria promessa de ir e me tentando com quão maravilhosa uma massagem seria, mas eu disse a ela que tudo que eu realmente queria era ficar sozinha por algumas horas e talvez dormir.

Alice tinha bufado de irritação, resmungando que eu não era divertida e que ela esperava que eu fosse me soltar pelo menos um pouco depois do parto. Então, enquanto ela saía, ela me lembrou que Edward iria passar em alguma hora na parte da tarde.

Pelo menos desta vez eu estava esperando pela visita dele.

Eu tirei vantagem de estar sozinha no apartamento para finalmente decidir engolir o sapo e ligar para a minha mãe para lhe dizer que eu não seria capaz de voar para a Flórida na noite de Natal. Ela não estava feliz, e eu rapidamente me encontrei tendo que confessar a minha curta permanência hospitalar para ela... e depois tendo que dissuadir ela de voar para me ver. Eu odiei como ela foi capaz de me fazer admitir que eu estava tendo problemas médicos quando eu tinha sido capaz de mentir para Charlie.

No entanto, eu prometi a Renee que eu não estaria sozinha para o Natal, apesar de que essa realmente era minha intenção, e eu disse uma oração silenciosa de agradecimento que Charlie já havia ido para Montana. Esse fato seria suficiente para desviar minha mãe de intromissão.

Alice não tinha mencionado quando Edward iria aparecer, mas pelas quatro da tarde, me encontrei mordendo o lábio e olhando para o relógio. Então, cinco minutos depois eu estava reorganizando algumas das decorações de Natal, mexendo com a árvore, e fazendo duas voltas rápidas em torno da sala antes de sentar no sofá e mordendo meu lábio novamente. Eu não sabia o que ele estava planejando. Será que ele esperava que eu saísse para jantar com ele, como ele tinha alguns dias antes? O que eu faria se ele fizesse algum tipo de gesto grandioso com flores e chocolate ou fizesse algo tão sem sentido... como tentar me pedir em casamento? Esse pensamento não era estranho, era? Inferno, a irmã dele estava realmente morando comigo agora.

Eles eram pequenos pensamentos, realmente, cada um passava pela minha cabeça em questão de segundos antes que eu os abandonasse e me preocupasse com algo mais. Eu realmente não esperava que Edward fizesse qualquer coisa, mas o fato de que ele era tão imprevisível me incomodou muito mais do que eu poderia até mesmo expressar.

Eu finalmente me forcei a comer um sanduíche, e a comida parecia estabelecer meu estômago um pouco. Era quase cinco horas quando ouvi uma batida forte na porta. Eu não estava nervosa, exatamente. Eu estava ansiosa. Com Edward, eu não sabia o que esperar. Na semana passada, ele tinha pegado a opinião que eu tinha dele e virado de cabeça para baixo. Eu só estava esperando que ele voltasse a ser o Edward que eu tinha me acostumado ao longo dos últimos meses.

Meu queixo caiu, logo que abri a porta e vi o que me esperava. Era Edward, é claro. Ele olhou para mim, um pouco incerto, e então ele me lampejou um sorriso. Mas o que me espantou foi o fato de que ele estava cercado por sacolas de compras.

Ele rangeu os dentes e sua mandíbula ficou rígida enquanto sua mão foi imediatamente até o cabelo desarrumado e despenteado. "Fui fazer compras. Eu pensei que provavelmente deveria começar a comprar algumas coisas para a minha casa, e quando eu estava aqui outro dia, eu notei que você não tem nada, então eu simplesmente comprei dois de tudo. E agora eu preciso das chaves para que eu possa ir colocar o assento de carro para você."

Eu balancei a cabeça um pouco confusa. "Você comprou um assento de carro?"

"Dois".

_Dois de tudo?_

Eu olhei para as sacolas que ele tinha depositado no meu chão, de imediato, reconhecendo que a maioria delas veio da _Babies_ _'R_ _Us_³, e eu gemi. Eu suspeitei que o desejo de compras era uma doença genética, e eu esperava que meu filho não fosse herdar essa característica.

"Suas chaves, Bella" Edward solicitou.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. "Eu não preciso de um assento de carro instalado hoje, Edward."

Ele bufou de aborrecimento. "Tudo bem. Onde você gostaria isso?", Perguntou, indicando os sacos de compras.

Eu queria dizer a ele que ele poderia levá-los de volta à loja, mas eu mordi a língua. Ele estava obviamente fazendo um esforço, mas eu queria saber por quê. Qual era o motivo para esta trama?

"No quarto ext... Merda, eu acho que eles precisam ficar no meu quarto", eu murmurei. Eu não poderia fazê-lo jogar todas as coisas no quarto onde Alice estava dormindo. Ela já teve o quarto destruído com a sua "organização" e "decoração".

Suspirei enquanto conduzia o caminho para o meu quarto, dizendo a mim mesma para não me sentir culpada por não ter me oferecido para levar algumas das sacolas. "Apenas em algum lugar ali". Apontei para a parede oposta, ao lado de minha cômoda, e Edward devidamente colocou tudo exatamente onde eu havia indicado.

Ficamos lá no meu quarto, olhando para tudo menos um para o outro por um momento, a tensão familiar entre nós, tornando-se tão espessa quanto sempre.

"O que?" Edward perguntou. Eu não tinha certeza se ele achava que eu de repente tivesse algum pensamento profundo ou se ele estava simplesmente tentando quebrar a tensão.

"Nada".

Seus dedos atravessaram seu cabelo de novo. "Gostaria de ver o que eu comprei?"

A resposta à sua pergunta era um sonoro "não", mas eu segurei minha língua. O que eu realmente queria saber era porque ele comprou tudo isso em primeiro lugar. Em vez disso, eu apenas acenei e me sentei na cama perto do travesseiro. Edward pegou a primeira sacola, sentou na cama, e em seguida, a colocou entre nós. Então, lentamente começou a me mostrar as coisas que ele havia comprado.

Quando ele começou a descarregar cada item, me pareceu que Edward havia comprado absolutamente tudo que eu poderia precisar. Havia cobertores, pequenas toalhas com capuzes sobre elas, toalhas de rosto macias, lençóis de berço, cortadores de unha, e as pequenas coisas que pareciam pipetas para marinar peru em miniatura.

Edward tinha comprado algumas loções de bebê caras de uma empresa que eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar, assim como sabonetes hipoalergênicos. Havia um termômetro que só precisava ser passado pela testa, um travesseiro em forma de U chamado de "Boopy", e um conjunto de pente e escova de cabelo.

E algo chamado Pomada de Traseiro. Embora o nome fosse bastante auto-explicativo, eu estava chocada que alguém realmente desse esse nome para uma pomada contra assaduras. Eu não conseguia decidir se o marketing era brilhante, ou se a pessoa que apareceu com isso estava simplesmente tentando ser engraçada. Segurei aquilo para Edward, meus lábios ligeiramente curvados e minhas sobrancelhas levantadas em questionamento.

Ele deu de ombros. "Pomada contra assaduras estava na lista. E como eu poderia não comprar algo chamado Pomada de Traseiro?"

Eu tentei abafar meu riso e fiz um alto, ronco não muito feminino ao invés.

Edward riu antes de puxar o que tinha que ter sido a sacola de número seis ou sete e começou a me mostrar um tapete de atividades que tinha encontrado para o chão.

E então ele começou a tirar as roupas.

Havia montes de roupas, e ele puxou cada item para fora um de cada vez para que eu pudesse ver tudo. De camisetas e pequenos jeans, a macacõezinhos e meias, Edward tinha tudo. E a única coisa que continuava correndo pela minha cabeça era que ele me disse que ele tinha comprado _dois_ de tudo.

Ele estava especialmente orgulhoso de um pequeno uniforme de beisebol do Mariner's - completo com um pequeno boné beisebol - que ele colocou com cuidado extra na cama. Quando ele fez isso, ele disse que me deu o tamanho de seis meses e a segunda que ele comprou era de doze meses. Eu não consegui parar a visão de um menino sentado no chão, vestindo a roupa e brincando com uma bola. A imagem me fez sorrir.

Edward parecia saber do que eu estava sorrindo porque quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, eu quase podia ver um lampejo de emoção dançar através deles. Por apenas um momento, me senti estranhamente ligada a ele.

_E pelo menos ele foi prático em sua despesa dupla_, eu disse a mim mesma, tentando defender o seu excesso.

"Como você sabia o que comprar?" Perguntei a ele, em um esforço para me distrair do seu olhar hipnotizante.

"Eu roubei lista de Alice" ele admitiu.

Acenei, sem saber como aceitar isso. Eu queria estar divertida, mas isso parecia... muito familiar. Eu me senti mais segura mantendo Edward a uma distância. Não era o tipo de gesto grandioso que eu esperava, mas ainda era muito grande, e eu me encontrei pensando o que ele quis dizer com isso. Ele estava apenas reiterando o fato de que não estávamos juntos e que a criança seria arrastada entre várias casas? Ou ele estava mostrando que ele realmente se importava? Ou era algum outro motivo que eu não tinha pensado ainda?

Foi quando eu vi uma última sacola no chão. Tudo tinha sido colocado na minha cama, que agora estava coberta positivamente de equipamentos do bebê, exceto pelo último pacote. Eu me perguntava por que Edward não tinha pegado aquele quando ele estava me mostrando todo o resto.

Me levantando da cama, me aproximei. "O que é isso?" Virei a cabeça e olhei para ele interrogativamente antes de me agachar e pegar. O saco continha uma caixa relativamente grande, e não era leve de jeito nenhum. No entanto, eu também sabia o suficiente sobre as coisas do bebê para saber que era muito pequena para ser o assento de carro que Edward havia mencionado.

Colocando a bolsa sobre a cama, eu atirei um outro olhar rápido para Edward que estava sentado na cama, nervoso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos novamente e olhando fixamente para a sacola como se fosse mordê-lo. Segurando a respiração, olhei para dentro e tirei a caixa confusa, até que a ficha caiu e eu percebi o que era que eu estava segurando. Meu rosto quebrou em um sorriso genuíno.

"Hm, Edward" eu disse, olhando para ele e curtindo o seu desconforto. "Você disse que comprou dois de tudo".

"Eu só comprei um desses"

Eu levantei minha sobrancelha. "Você tem certeza? Ou há algo que você não está me dizendo?"

Ele sorriu e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. "Eu tenho certeza. Eu-me desculpe, no entanto. Eu não sabia se era algo que você queria ou precisava. Não discutimos nenhum dos seus planos. Mas a mulher da loja disse que era da classe hospitalar, o melhor que eles fazem." Suas palavras eram apressadas, e ele gaguejou ligeiramente em sua ansiedade.

Meus lábios se contraíram e eu olhei para longe para esconder a minha diversão.

"Eu-obrigada" eu disse, olhando para a bomba de tirar leite. Eu olhei para baixo na caixa, e as palavras "Bombe com Estilo" finalmente pareciam se registrar na minha mente. Eu não sabia o que dizer para ele, mas o ridículo da situação não me escapou e comecei a rir. Edward juntou-se rapidamente, e eu logo me encontrei verdadeiramente confortável na sua presença.

Enquanto o nosso riso diminuía gradualmente, eu olhei de Edward para a pilha enorme de coisas de bebê e depois para a bomba de tirar leite que parecia muito cara que eu ainda estava segurando em minhas mãos. Foi então que eu realmente comecei a entender uma coisa sobre ele. Eu estava dizendo a mim mesma há alguns dias que eu não poderia me deixar confiar nele quando ele disse que iria ficar perto de verdade para qualquer coisa, e aqui ele simplesmente tentou demonstrar que ele estava pensando sobre o que iria acontecer em seguida.

Realmente, eu tinha de lhe dar pontos por isso. Eu quase não me permitia sequer pensar sobre o que iria acontecer daqui a dois meses. Pelo menos um de nós estava pensando no futuro imediato.

Pouco tempo depois de ele ter me mostrado todas as suas compras, Edward anunciou que ele precisava ir, citando o fato de que ele tinha que trabalhar de manhã cedo.

Olhando de relance para meu relógio de cabeceira, percebi que estávamos escondidos em meu quarto por quase três horas. Não que nós tivéssemos dito muito um ao outro, mas nós passamos o tempo... mais uma vez... sem querer nos matar. Isso, por si só, era progresso. Adicionando o fato de que, por um momento lá, nós dois parecíamos estar nos divertindo, e isso começou a me dar um pouco de esperança que as coisas seriam manejáveis depois que o bebê nascesse.

Me levantei novamente e caminhei com ele até a porta.

"Você tem certeza que eu não posso te fazer me dar as chaves para que eu possa instalar o assento de carro?" ele perguntou.

Eu ri. "Eu tenho certeza. Há tempo de sobra para isso."

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Olha, me desculpe. Eu provavelmente apareci um pouco vigoroso quando eu cheguei aqui hoje. Eu não queria te assustar."

"Você não me assustou", eu me apressei a dizer, evitando seu olhar. Na verdade, ele arrastou com sucesso o elefante gigante diretamente do centro do quarto e não só o colocou em exposição, mas também me forçou a olhar para ele. Isso me assustou muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa que poderia. Quem pensaria que uma criança seria a coisa mais assustadora para entrar na vida de uma pessoa?

Edward parecia estudar meu rosto por um momento, e eu tive a sensação de que ele sabia que eu estava mentindo, mas não tinha coragem de me chamar minha atenção por isso. "Você está livre para jantar na terça-feira?"

Eu poderia jurar que vi seus olhos verdes brilharem na luz quando ele me pediu, e eu tive que balançar a cabeça levemente para clarear meus pensamentos confusos, de repente. "Eu... hmm" balbuciei. _Qual era o protocolo apropriado nesse tipo de situação?_ "Eu não vou a encontros."

"Bella, nós temos um monte de coisas que temos de discutir" ele disse sério. "Eu não acho que tenha algo de errado com a gente sair para jantar para conversar." Ele olhou para meu apartamento. "Você sabe... algum lugar que seja um neutro."

Lentamente, acenei e o olhei de volta. Isso fazia sentido, e ele parecia sincero. "Okay".

"Bom" ele disse, relaxando um pouco. "Eu estarei aqui as seis para te buscar."

Tudo que eu podia fazer era acenar de novo, e ele se virou e saiu pela porta.

Naquela noite, eu intencionalmente adormeci no sofá, com preguiça de tirar todas as coisas da cama.

~*~

Alice realmente voltou na noite de sábado. Ela estava tão exausta de suas outras noites durante a semana que ela rapidamente se desculpou e foi para a cama. Não foi até ontem à tarde que ela saiu do seu quarto. Ela parecia não notar a enorme pilha de parafernália de bebê na minha cama. Não que ela tenha bisbilhotado muitas vezes no meu quarto. Passamos a tarde sentadas na sala assistindo um daqueles temidos filmes de garotas que eu raramente apreciava. Ela me contou sobre seu sábado com Jasper, e então me interrogou sobre Edward. E _então_ ela descobriu sobre todas as coisas na minha cama.

No inicio Alice franziu a testa, e começou a resmungar sobre coisas como a coordenação de cores e que não havia mais nada para as pessoas comprarem para o chá de bebê. Eu não acho que era um bom momento para informar a ela que não queria um chá de bebê. Parecia que tudo o que Alice realmente precisava fazer era tirar isso do sistema dela, pois apenas alguns minutos depois, ela decidiu que não havia outras opções para presentes de bebê e com mais de um quarto para decorar, ela provavelmente poderia descobrir algo para combinar qualquer coisa que Edward tivesse comprado. E, claro, foi quando ela percebeu que Edward havia comprado tudo sozinho e ela gritou, muito satisfeita que o irmão dela estava finalmente tomando a iniciativa. Ela me deu um sorriso que dizia claramente: "Eu te avisei".

Depois disso, eu tive que sentar na cama enquanto Alice começou revirar absolutamente cada coisinha. Ela na verdade sabia o que tudo era e me deu uma lição resumida sobre para que as coisas eram realmente utilizadas, até a estranha pipeta de marinar peru. Com cada item que ela explicou, eu senti uma sensação de crescente alarme quando eu mais uma vez era obrigada a pensar na realidade do pequeno ser que precisava de mais itens para o seu pequeno corpo do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Alice pareceu reconhecer o meu ataque de pânico, pulou da minha cama, e me arrastou de volta para a sala para uma "terapia de alimentos", como ela chamou.

Ainda não era bife, embora eu não tenha dito a ela que era que eu estava realmente desejando. Os sanduíches de queijo grelhado ainda me ajudaram a me acalmar. Especialmente quando me concentrei em tentar discretamente raspar o pão enegrecido de um lado. Alice realmente não sabia cozinhar. No momento em que terminamos de comer e limpamos a cozinha, eu estava cansada demais para ficar acordada por mais tempo, e eu agarrei meu travesseiro da minha cama e o joguei no sofá, insistindo para Alice que a bagunça ficasse na cama por mais uma noite.

Passei a segunda-feira no trabalho, tentando agendar reuniões para sexta-feira, assim como a segunda-feira e terça-feira seguinte, aproveitando ao máximo o meu tempo de férias. Eu também passei um bom tempo evitando Laurent. Ele só conseguiu me encurralar uma vez, mas Mike parecia estar prestando atenção para alguma coisa, porque ele apareceu apenas momentos depois, insistindo que ele precisava da minha opinião sobre um dos nossos projetos.

Assim que Mike conseguiu me pegar sozinha em seu escritório, ele me disse que ele suspeitava de nosso novo colega de trabalho e que ele estava preocupado comigo. Aparentemente, Jack tinha ligado para Mike no fim de semana e mencionou, de passagem, como era importante Mike e Laurent se darem bem, pois estariam trabalhando juntos para implementar as mudanças necessárias que ele estava prevendo que seriam necessárias no escritório.

Mais uma vez, soou para mim como se eu estivesse no caminho para fora. Mike parecia pensar assim, também, e ele me garantiu que ele iria fazer tudo o que podia para se certificar de que esse não era o caso. Quando cheguei em casa, estava me sentindo ainda mais estressada sobre o trabalho do que eu tinha estado na semana anterior, e mais uma vez, Alice notou.

Ela passou uma grande parte da noite tentando me distrair e, finalmente, insistiu que eu fosse tomar um banho e relaxar. Enquanto eu estava na banheira, Alice arrumou minha cama para que eu pudesse realmente dormir lá. Quando eu realmente fui para a cama, me joguei e virei incapaz de desligar o meu cérebro por causa de todos os fatores estressantes em minha vida. Pelas onze, me levantei, sabendo que era inútil tentar dormir mais, e assisti algo estúpido na televisão. Pela quarta noite consecutiva, adormeci no sofá.

Terça-feira foi o mesmo que segunda-feira. Eu tinha dirigido para o trabalho naquela manhã. Alice tinha planos com seus funcionários naquela noite para uma festa de Natal informal. Quando ela mencionou isso, entrei em pânico. Nós não tínhamos tido uma festa no escritório. Eu não tinha planejado uma. Quando eu disse a Angela, ela sorriu e disse que ela já tinha arranjado uma festa informal na tarde de quarta-feira e para não me preocupar tanto. Abracei ela e disse o quanto apreciava o seu cuidado comigo.

Pelas quatro, eu tinha feito tudo o que eu poderia ter feito em um único dia, e assim eu me desculpei e sai mais cedo. Eu já tinha me comprometido a voltar na tarde seguinte por causa da pequena reunião de Natal que Angela tinha planejado, mas para todos os efeitos, eu estava de férias. Sexta-feira, Angela e eu fomos na reunião com McIntyre - a conta que tinha sido oficialmente a verdadeira catalisadora para a mudança para Washington, em primeiro lugar. Eu precisava ter certeza de que eles estavam felizes.

Quando cheguei em casa, tomei banho e depois me troquei. Apesar de, realmente, eu não tinha energia para colocar o esforço para conseguir me maquiar de verdade. Não era um encontro, afinal. Eu iria jantar com Edward em um lugar onde nós estaríamos em território neutro para ficar mais fácil falar.

E nós tínhamos um monte de coisas para discutir - se eu pudesse me persuadir a fazer isso. Eu não queria realmente. Lidar com "o que vem a seguir" em relação à minha gravidez era um tópico que eu queria evitar, mesmo sabendo que empurra-lo só me forçaria em um canto. Assim como esperar para decidir se eu gostaria ou não de interromper a gravidez tinha, essencialmente, me forçado a um canto. Um feto que tinha pouco ou nenhum impacto na minha vida era mais fácil, na minha mente, para acabar. No entanto, uma vez que a gravidez estava parecendo realmente real, uma vez que minha barriga tinha crescido ao ponto em que minhas roupas já não cabiam corretamente... então se tornou tangível. Esse tinha sido o ponto de não retorno para mim. Eu tomei uma decisão através de evasão. Eu não lamentava a minha escolha... bem, ainda não de qualquer maneira. No entanto, que a escolha - ou não escolha - eu estava me preparando para fazer agora?

Edward e eu tínhamos que passar este constrangimento. Nós precisávamos conversar.

Então, antes que ele chegasse, eu me forcei a realmente organizar meus pensamentos, e eu fiz uma lista. A lista não estava completa de qualquer forma, mas eram algumas das coisas sobre as quais precisávamos pensar. Parte de mim estava com medo de que, se nós realmente começássemos a falar sobre algumas dessas coisas, então causaria o pânico em mim a aumentar, mas a outra parte guardava um pequeno pedaço de esperança de que isso me aliviaria de alguns dos meus estresses - compartilhando a responsabilidade, por assim dizer.

Edward chegou pontualmente as seis, e meu estômago estava em nós no momento em que eu abri a porta.

"Você está pronta para ir?" Ele perguntou educadamente.

Concordei. "Onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei, absorvendo sua aparência. Ele estava vestido muito bem. Uma camisa de botões azul com uma gravata e seu casaco de couro. Seu cabelo parecia um pouco mais domesticado do que o habitual, e eu supus que ele não esteve passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Embora no exato momento em que eu pensava isso, Edward moveu a mão, e dentro de momentos seus dedos estavam fazendo seu caminho através dos sedosos, fios de cobre. Eu estava quase com medo de reconhecer que foi possivelmente o meu exame que havia inspirado sua ansiedade. Me senti compelida a oferecer um pequeno sorriso.

"Alice mencionou que você estava desejando bife."

Eu senti o fluxo sanguíneo aumentar nas minhas bochechas a menção dos meus desejos de comida, isso me fez sentir como aquela representação estereotipada da mulher grávida que eram vistos facilmente em seriados de televisão, comendo combinações estranhas de alimentos, como o clássico picles e sorvete. O desejo mais bizarro que eu tinha era de queijo cheddar e manteiga de amendoim, e eu tinha certeza de que era a forma do meu corpo de me dizer para aumentar minha ingestão de proteínas. Eu estive desejando bife por vários dias, mas eu estava muito preguiçosa para cozinhar e comida para entrega não tinha soado tão atraente. "Alice mencionou?" Eu não conseguia me lembrar de dizer a ela.

"Ela disse que você dormiu no sofá novamente noite passada, e ela ouviu você falar sobre comida no seu sono."

Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso - meu rosto estava vermelho brilhante nesse ponto. Eu odiava falar no meu sono, e eu odiava especialmente quando outras pessoas me ouviam. Minha colega de quarto na faculdade, sempre tinha algumas histórias interessantes sobre mim também.

Edward pegou meu silêncio como confissão - o que, naturalmente, era. "Temos reservas no _The_ _Met_".

"Sério? Isso parece maravilhoso", eu disse genuinamente, sorrindo enquanto pegava meu casaco e bolsa.

_The_ _Metropolitan_ _Grill_ era bem conhecido em Seattle por ser um dos melhores restaurantes de carne. Eu nunca estive lá, mas era um lugar comum para realização de reuniões de almoço. Mesmo que não fosse muito longe do meu escritório, eu ainda tendia a levar os meus clientes para o Hilton.

Eu segui Edward até seu carro. Mantivemos uma distância respeitável entre nós, mas não era necessariamente desconfortável. Edward foi rápido para abrir as portas para mim, incluindo a porta do lado do passageiro de seu carro. Eu não me importava o que era que ele queria chamar a noite, ainda se parecia com um encontro. Eu ri quando eu entrei no carro e notei o assento de carro afivelado no banco de trás.

"O que?" ele perguntou, quando deslizou para o banco do motorista.

"Você realmente tem um assento de carro aqui."

Ele sorriu timidamente, enquanto ligava o carro. Eu queria que houvesse um pouco mais de luz para que eu pudesse ver se as bochechas dele se avermelharam, mas mesmo as luzes da rua enquanto ele arrancava para a rua não me permita ver bem. "Eu disse a você que eu tinha."

"Você disse, mas eu não acreditei realmente nisso."

Ele riu. Então ele disse em um tom sério, "Você sabia que mais de sessenta por cento dos assentos de carro são incorretamente instalados?"

"Sério?" Eu não sabia disso, mas me impressionou que ele sabia. Embora, outra parte de mim decidiu que ele estava insinuando que eu seria um desses que instalaria o assento de carro errado.

"Sim, então eu queria ter certeza de que isso fosse feito direito antes que fosse necessário. Eu vejo pacientes após a cirurgia em uma base diária. Você realmente não quer se dobrar em um carro para tentar fazer isso."

Isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Pelo menos ele não estava abertamente dizendo que eu iria estragar tudo. Então outra vez, eu fui a primeira pessoa a admitir que eu não sabia nada sobre bebês e crianças. Isso me fez querer saber exatamente o quanto ele sabia, mas eu empurrei a essa pergunta para mais tarde. Talvez uma vez que estivéssemos no jantar. "Você é um planejador" Eu deduzi.

"Eu tento ser."

"Alice é assim também. Suas listas estão em toda parte, e ela é tão detalhada em sua agenda. Eu nunca conheci ninguém que fosse tão casado com seu _Blackberry_. Eu uso um, mas ele não acompanha cada detalhe da minha vida como a dela acompanha" eu disse com um sorriso afeiçoado. "Isso é um traço de família?"

"Esme é meticulosa em sua organização. Listas para tudo, e ela estrategicamente trama e planeja cada aspecto de sua vida. Alice pegou isso dela. Agora Emmett, por outro lado, nunca se prepara para nada. Ele nunca fez lição de casa. Ele nunca estudou para testes. Ele não tinha planos para sua carreira. Ele é bem sucedido, mas sua vida sempre foi uma desordem, um acidente feliz. Eu tento me modelar em Esme."

"Então, você é mais parecido com sua mãe que seu pai?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de responder em um tom mais duro. "Eu admiro Esme e Carlisle. Eu queria que eu pudesse ser metade tão bom quanto eles são."

Eu estreitei os olhos quando percebi que o seu aperto no volante tinha enrijecido. Todo o corpo de Edward parecia duro, e comecei a me perguntar o que eu tinha feito.

"Edward, eu disse algo que te magoou?" Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu observei seu corpo se aliviar ligeiramente, mas sua mandíbula permaneceu cerrada. Eu me perguntei se ele tinha simplesmente se forçado a relaxar.

"Não. Você não disse nada de errado."

"Sabe, algumas coisas nem sempre são planejadas" eu disse, levando a conversa de volta para onde ela tinha começado. Então eu acrescentei: "E isso não é sempre uma coisa ruim."

Ele acenou. "Isso é verdade" ele disse suavemente. A tensão em sua mandíbula finalmente saiu quando ele olhou rapidamente da estrada para o meu estômago.

Nós caímos em silêncio até que chegamos ao restaurante. Não era mais necessariamente confortável, mas o ar não era espesso com a tensão e animosidade também.

Quando nós estávamos sentados no restaurante, estávamos falando de novo, mas apenas sobre coisas puramente inconsequentes. Perguntei a ele se sempre havia tanta neve em Seattle - que aparentemente não havia - e se era sempre tão frio - normalmente não. Perguntei a ele sobre a cirurgia mais emocionante que ele já tinha feito - eu não poderia nem mesmo repetir as palavras que ele disse na minha própria cabeça, e quando ele tentou explicar o procedimento para mim, eu tive que pará-lo antes de ficar muito enjoada para comer o jantar. Edward estava muito entretido com isso. Ele me disse que enquanto ele estava crescendo, ele, Carlisle e Emmett iriam tentar superar uns aos outros com as histórias mais repugnantes durante o jantar.

"Quando nós estávamos na escola, Irina, Kate e Tanya iam muito a nossa casa para jantar..."

"E, me deixe adivinhar, você era infestado por mulheres na mesa de jantar, e elas punham fim a sua narrativa" eu terminei para ele.

Edward sorriu. "Não, as meninas tinham histórias melhores do que Carlisle, Emmett, e eu juntos. Alice e Esme iam comer na cozinha."

Eu ri, e depois fiz uma careta.

"Bella, você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu só preciso correr para o banheiro." Me mexi para sair do meu lugar. Assim que eu estava de pé, ouvi meu celular tocar. Puxei ele para fora, olhei para a tela, e suspirei. "É a sua irmã. Você fala com ela. Eu já volto" eu disse.

"Oi, Alice" eu ouvi Edward dizer ao telefone enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao banheiro.

Aproveitei os poucos minutos sozinha no banheiro para recobrar meus pensamentos. A noite não estava acontecendo do jeito que eu tinha antecipado. Eu estava esperando conversas estressantes, silêncios constrangedores e tensão... muita tensão. No entanto, eu estava realmente me divertindo. Edward não estava sendo tão burro quanto tinha sido antes. Na verdade, ele estava sendo legal, e eu realmente detestava admitir isso a mim mesma.

Eu não queria que ele fosse legal.

Eu não queria que ele me fizesse ver que ele realmente poderia ser um cara decente.

Porque se ele agisse como o cara fofinho, doce, galanteador que eu conheci no bar do hotel em maio, então eu não seria capaz de sustentar a minha mágoa, raiva e desconfiança. Este Edward, o que tinha ido ao meu apartamento duas vezes e com quem eu passei uma noite encantadora até agora, ele era simpático, e eu queria conhecê-lo.

_Não, não, não, não, não_, eu disse a mim mesma. Porque eu sabia que no momento que eu decidisse que ele era um cara decente, então seria muito pior quando o Edward real voltasse. Para mim, o homem irritado, odioso que eu tinha visto no casamento de Emmett e no restaurante com Esme, aquele era o Edward real. Por que aquilo seria uma fachada?

Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde.

Parecia inevitável que Mr. Hyde iria aparecer para jogar a qualquer momento, e eu precisava estar preparada para quando isso acontecesse. Eu tinha que permanecer forte e ser capaz de me manter junta. Se eu não me mantivesse, então eu iria perder muito mais do que a minha dignidade.

No entanto, também decidi abandonar a minha lista de temas que precisávamos conversar. Se ele não mencionasse nada sobre o bebê e como nós iríamos trabalhar através de algumas das grandes questões, então eu não queria ser aquela a fazer a realidade cair aos pedaços. Afinal, era igualmente importante que nós começássemos a nos conhecer e estar confortáveis na presença um do outro.

Quando voltei para a mesa, a comida tinha chegado, e Edward se sentou estoicamente, esperando por mim antes de comer. No entanto, a julgar pela pequena carranca em seu rosto, não parecia que eu teria que esperar muito tempo para o alter ego aparecer.

Me sentei na frente do meu prato, e com pouco mais do que um aceno de cabeça para reconhece-lo, voltei minha atenção para o meu jantar. Ele pegou o seu serviço de jantar ao mesmo tempo que eu, e por vários minutos, os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos em nossa mesa era o tilintar dos talheres e as facas afiadas arranhando contra os pratos de porcelana. A mão em que estava minha faca estava ansiosa para cortar a tensão, mas eu tive uma sensação de que o filé mignon era macio.

"Você não vai nem mesmo perguntar o que Alice tinha a dizer?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

"Oh, eu tinha esquecido." Olhei para cima para encontrar o seu olhar, e eu senti minha freqüência cardíaca aumentar de intensidade. "Por que ela ligou?"

"Ela queria avisar que ela vai ficar fora até tarde hoje à noite com Jasper."

Concordei. Essa notícia não era surpresa. Parecia que Alice passava muito tempo com Jasper. É parte do que fazia dela uma companheira de quarto tolerável.

Voltei a comer o meu jantar, tentando aproveitar a carne temperada perfeitamente, mas eu ainda sentia os olhos de Edward em mim. Quando eu me recusei a encontrar o seu olhar, ouvi ele colocar os seus talheres para baixo.

"Bella" ele disse, forçando minha atenção de volta para ele "Alice não foi a única que ligou."

Meus olhos se estreitaram, e eu me senti ficar rígida. Eu estava dividida entre a curiosidade e a irritação. Que direito ele tinha de atender meu celular? Quem diabos ele pensava que era? Então, meus pensamentos rapidamente começaram a se preocupar com quem mais poderia ter ligado. Mike? Laurent? Jacob? Eu realmente não podia ver Edward estando feliz depois de falar com algum deles.

"O que você estava fazendo atendendo meu celular?"

Edward apertou as mãos em um punho várias vezes, e ele desviou os olhos. "Eu não pretendia. Eu estava conversando com Alice, quando a linha bipou. Eu atendi sem sequer pensar."

"Quem era?"

"Seu pai".

"Charlie?" Eu coloquei meu garfo em cima da mesa. "Está tudo bem? O que ele disse? Onde está o meu celular?" Eu perguntei, esticando minha mão.

"Ele está bem. Ele só estava ligando para checar você." Edward resfolegou uma risada. "Ele estava bastante surpreendido que eu atendi seu telefone."

"Eu posso imaginar" disse, me acalmando um pouco. Eu ainda estava chateada, mas apenas imaginar a reação de Charlie para Edward atendendo o meu celular era um pouco divertido.

Edward olhou para mim novamente, e embora o seu rosto continuasse sério, as feições relaxaram minuciosamente. A diferença era maior nos olhos - eles suavizaram. "Você mentiu para Alice. Você disse a ela que você iria passar o Natal com o seu pai."

Meu rosto caiu. Eu puxei minha mão de volta e comecei a torcer o guardanapo de pano no meu colo.

"Eu lamento, Bella" ele disse, falando não muito acima de um sussurro.

"Pelo quê?" Isso era realmente a chave: pelo que ele estava pedindo desculpas? Será que ele mesmo tem idéia do que ele fez?

"Eu devo ter feito realmente um número para fazer você se sentir como se você tivesse que passar o Natal sozinha."

Segurei o guardanapo bem apertado no meu punho. "Quer dizer que você não sabe?"

"Eu sei exatamente o que eu disse e fiz. Eu apenas nunca planejei que você se sentisse como se fosse lixo que precisava ser lançado na calçada. Esme nunca me perdoaria por isso."

"Esme estava lá."

Ele olhou para mim, com a testa franzida em confusão. "Quando?"

Virei a cabeça e desviei o olhar por um momento. Sentindo a familiar sensação de formigamento de lágrimas ao me lembrar do sentimento de rejeição, eu respirei fundo para tentar combatê-las. "No restaurante. Quando você me disse para ficar longe de sua família. Sua mãe estava sentada lá."

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Ela não ouviu o que eu disse. Se ela tivesse, ela teria de imediato saltado para sua defesa." Ele suspirou, e eu assisti os dedos nervosos atacarem seu cabelo ligeiramente desgrenhado. "E ela teria estado certa."

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele.

"O que estou tentando dizer é que ninguém deveria passar o Natal sozinho, e eu realmente gostaria que se passasse com a minha família."

"Eu..." Minha voz sumiu, eu realmente não sabia como responder a seu pedido. Eu não sabia a coisa certa a fazer.

Eu vi o retorno de um Edward galanteador quando seu sorriso perfeitamente torto apareceu em seu rosto e seus olhos verdes brilharam na luz fraca. "Eu prometo estar no meu melhor comportamento. Eu realmente quero você lá."

Sem sequer pensar sobre suas palavras, eu me encontrei acenando o meu consentimento.

"Obrigado" ele disse com sinceridade. Então ele pegou a faca e garfo novamente para terminar o jantar, enquanto eu tentava decidir se passar o Natal com sua família era realmente algo que eu queria fazer.

No momento nós estávamos prontos para ir embora, eu estava exausta. Edward pagou a conta e me levou para casa. Eu tive que lutar para manter os olhos abertos no carro. Ele insistiu em não só me levar até o andar de cima, mas também em ter certeza que eu tinha me organizado. Eu tentei lembrar a ele que eu estava mais perto de trinta anos, do que eu estava de três.

"Estaria tudo bem para você se eu ficasse até Alice chegar em casa?"

Revirei os olhos. "Eu não preciso de uma babá. Eu passei um bocado de tempo sozinha."

"Eu sei que pode não soar assim, mas eu realmente sei isso. Eu apenas me preocupo. Realmente, é mais para a minha própria paz de espírito do que qualquer coisa a ver com você." Mesmo que Edward parecesse tão cansado quanto eu me sentia, eu poderia dizer que ele era tão teimoso quanto eu era e não era suscetível para recuar.

Suspirei. "Tudo bem. Alice não costuma ficar fora até tarde demais. Eu – " Minhas palavras foram cortadas por um bocejo. "Eu apenas estou indo para ir para a cama." Me virei para o corredor, em seguida, parei para olhar para trás. "Obrigada pelo jantar, Edward."

"De nada. Boa noite."

Bem quando eu estava fechando a porta do meu quarto, vi ele bocejar, também.

Horas depois, acordei devido a minha bexiga muito cheia. Caminhei para a sala para ver se eu estava sozinha. Parecia estranhamente apropriado para mim que era Edward, quem estava dormindo no meu sofá, em vez de mim. Depois de usar o banheiro, eu caminhei tranquilamente para o meu armário e peguei uma colcha extra para cobrir ele. Então me sentei na cadeira e olhei ele dormindo.

Havia algo sobre as pessoas quando elas estavam dormindo que as fazia parecerem infantis e vulneráveis. Eu pensei sobre meu ponto de vista de Edward, de todas as maneiras diferentes que eu percebi ele, e eu de novo queria saber qual versão era verdade. Mesmo durante o jantar, quando ele se fechou e eu tinha certeza que ia se tornar irracionalmente irritado, ele me surpreendeu. Ele estava chateado que eu tinha mentido para Alice, mas ainda mais preocupado que eu ia ficar sozinha.

Eu ainda não confiava nele. Honestamente, eu não sabia quanto tempo levaria para mudar isso, mas eu podia sentir uma outra rachadura na parede que eu tinha construído em torno de mim.

Eu só esperava que uma vez que o muro fosse derrubado, que eu ainda estivesse salva da aniquilação.

* * *

_¹ Abercrombie & Fitch (A&F) é um varejista de roupas norte-americano._

_² Barnes & Noble é uma loja que vende desde livros a produtos eletrônicos._

_³ Babies 'R Us é a principal cadeia do mundo especializada em bebês e dedicada exclusivamente a produtos de puericultura, com mais de 214 estabelecimentos nos Estados Unidos e 16 no Japão._

**Twilight não nos pertence e essa fic é da GinnyW31; só estamos traduzindo-a.**

Nos desculpem pela demora da postagem desde capítulo, mas tivemos um contratempo grande nas últimas semanas...

**dizzygirl15 traduziu este! ;)**

**Pra saber quando vai ter update dessa fic é só clicar em 'Add Story to Alert Story', que fica no canto esquerdo e embaixo na página! ;)**

**Eu ADORO a parte que o Edward compra dois de cada produto e depois fica super tímido ao mostrar pra Bella! *-***

**Qual parte gostaram mais?**

**Beijocas, Lou.**


	15. Bolha de Sabão

**Capítulo 15: Bolha de Sabão**

Eu acordei levemente em alguma péssima hora da manhã com Edward dando tapinhas delicados em meu ombro.

"Eu só queria te avisar que estava saindo. Alice não voltou ontem a noite."

Eu assenti. "Eu vi você no sofá," Eu resmunguei grogue de sono. "Onde você está indo?"

"Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje."

Eu senti mais do que ouvi ele começando a se afastar para ir embora, procurei e segurei seu braço. O contato surpreendeu a nós dois. "Espere. Você não vai trabalhar amanhã vai?"

Na luz fraca do quarto, eu mal pude distinguir um sorriso fraco nos lábios dele. "Não, Bella. Eu não vou trabalhar amanhã."

"mm… udo bem" Eu respondi, largando sua mão e relaxando, começando a dormir imediatamente. "Vejo você amanhã."

"Bons sonhos, Bella."

Eu acordei novamente muito depois. Era o começo das minhas férias, e a única coisa que eu tinha que fazer era aparecer no escritório no final da tarde durante a pequena festa de Natal que Ângela tinha organizado. Enquanto isso, eu tinha algum tempo sozinha. Alice já havia me avisado de que trabalharia o dia inteiro.

Infelizmente, eu tinha algumas compras para fazer em algum momento do dia. Eu não havia planejado passar o natal com os Cullens, e não tinha nem considerado comprar presentes. Estava muito em cima para compras online como eu havia feito para minha própria família.

Eu tomei um banho e tomei café da manhã. Enquanto eu estava limpando a cozinha, meu celular tocou. Eu atendi para ouvir uma Alice animada do outro lado da linha.

"Bella! Você está em casa? Eu realmente espero que sim. Eu não esperava que eles ligassem tão rápido, mas quando Jasper deixou escapar o que ele vai me dar de Natal, eu sabia que teria que ter isso entregue agora, melhor do que semana que vem. As coisas vão estar muito agitadas semana que vem. Sabe? E certamente não seria bom esperar até muito mais. Tem muitas coisas que precisam ser feitas."

"Umm... Alice," Eu tentei interromper.

"Eu preciso ter tempo para arranjar as coisas então eu posso dizer as pessoas o que a gente precisa para o chá de panela. As coisas tem que encaixar, e eu preciso ter certeza de que a cama combina com os móveis. Você nunca pode afirmar realmente só pelas fotos."

"Alice"

"Você sabe como é isso, algumas vezes. O verniz no acabamento da madeira pode ser mais claro ou escuro do que você pretendia. E eu estou realmente preocupada com a cor da colcha, porque eu preciso ter certeza de que a pintura para o quarto combina. No entanto eu não estou tão preocupada com a cor exata tanto quando eu estou com o conjunto. E então tem as cores complementares. Essas são realmente onde está o potencial para problemas."

"Alice," Eu disse mais alto.

"Eu tenho essa sensação engraçada de que vai ser mais escuro do que o que eu pretendia, e nenhum bebê precisa de um berçário assustador. No entanto, eu suponho que hajam algumas outras coisas que eu possa fazer para iluminar o ambiente. É só que eu já contratei o pintor, e eu realmente queria que o mural ficas..."

"Alice!" Eu gritei, finalmente parando a sua tagarelice.

"O que foi?"

"Respira." Eu esperei um segundo. "Agora, o que é que você quer? Porque, até agora, você não me disse uma coisa sequer que fizesse sentido pra mim."

Eu ouvi Alice inspirar exageradamente fundo no telefone, e tive que engolir uma risada.

"Okay, os móveis pro berçário estão sendo entregues hoje. Eu precisava me certificar de que você vai estar aí para assinar a entrega."

"Você já comprou os móveis? Quando você ia me dizer isso?" Eu perguntei ficando irritada. Eu sabia que Alice estava planejando, ela estava constantemente desenhando e me mostrando nuances de cor. Ainda assim, pelas perguntas e coisas que ela vinha dizendo, eu imaginava que ela ainda estava na parte dos planos. Nós não tínhamos nem discutido o orçamento ainda.

"É claro que eu já comprei os móveis! O bebê nasce em... tipo o quê? Seis semanas?"

"Sete."

"Ótimo. Sete semanas. Isso não é muito tempo, Bella."

Eu suspirei.

"De qualquer forma, eles deviam entregar os móveis semana que vem. Me ligaram na segunda-feira porque já havia chegado, mas eles queria esperar até depois do Natal. Mas ontem a noite eu descobri o que Jasper vai me dar de Natal, então eu preciso dos móveis aí logo."

"Quando eles devem chegar aqui?" Eu perguntei, resignada.

"Em algum momento das onze às treze horas."

Eu olhei para o relógio. Eram quase dez e meia, e pela minha experiência com pessoal de entrega seria mais para treze horas do que para onze. Alice não estava me deixando muito tempo para ir fazer compras.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse com outro suspiro. "Tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise fazer?"

"Você só precisa estar aí para assinar. Só isso."

O pedido dela era relativamente indolor. "Okay, Alice. Eu vou estar aqui."

Ela terminou a chamada e eu fui me sentar no sofá com um livro para esperar a entrega.

Eu tinha acertado na minha suposição; o entregador da loja de móveis bateu a minha porta exatamente às 12:55. Eu estava esperando que eles trouxessem algumas caixas que eu poderia colocar no quarto de hóspedes.

Caixas caberiam empilhadas na parede. Elas ficariam fora do caminho. Elas teriam sido não descritas, e eu poderia facilmente ignorá-las.

O entregador parado a minha porta não tinha caixas.

Mas eu queria que tivesse.

Três homens entraram no que iria ser o berçário, empurraram a cama da Alice contra a parede, e começaram a montar os móveis. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi ficar ali em choque que gradativamente estava se transformando em terror. Quando eles finalmente terminaram de colocar o berço e a mesa, dois homens saíram e eu achei que eles tinham terminado.

"Aqui está a confirmação de entrega." Disse o terceiro homem, me entregando uma prancheta e uma caneta. "Eles estão trazendo o armário agora e a cadeira de balanço. Eu só preciso que você assine que recebeu tudo em boas condições."

Meus olhos percorreram a nota fiscal até chegar ao total, e então eu tive que me esforçar para o suspiro que saiu da minha garganta não virar um grito.

"Está tudo bem senhora?"

"Eu… eu não posso assinar isso," Eu disse, entregando a prancheta de volta para ele. "Você precisa levar tudo de volta. Não está certo."

"O que? Não, a moça que fez o pedido, Senhorita Cullen, foi bastante específica de que isto era o que ela queria. Móveis de berçário de mogno, feitos a mão." Ele leu das notas fiscais.

"Aí diz que isso custa mais de 21 mil dólares!" Eu gritei, não me importando em ser grossa.

Ele olhou às páginas novamente, obviamente confuso. "Esse valor realmente parece um tanto elevado," ele resmungou baixo. Depois de mais um momento, ele apontou para algo na página. "Aqui. Esse é o total para todos os 3 conjuntos de móveis. Nós não vamos entregar os outros até segunda-feira. A senhorita Cullen disse que esses podiam esperar. Você só precisa assinar por este conjunto." O homem circulou um outro valor, somente um terço do valor total.

Isso só me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Com certeza, eu tinha dinheiro guardado para algumas coisas, eu podia pagar o básico, mas eu nem tinha considerado gastar tanto dinheiro em apenas alguns móveis._ E Alice ainda disse alguma coisa sobre contratar um pintor?_ Durante todo esse tempo, eu tinha imaginado que ela na verdade tinha usado o berçário como uma desculpa para se mudar pra cá. Eu pensei que ela estava fazendo projetos e talvez planejando dar uma mão de tinta na parede, colocar algumas cortinas e um berço. Berços eram realmente assim tão caros?

"Senhora, você está bem? Senhora?"

Foi quando eu ouvi a voz dele que percebi que estava hiperventilando. Eu tentei acalmar minha respiração antes que eu desmaiasse.

"Aqui, sente-se." Ele me ajudou a dar alguns passos para trás e sentar em algo duro. Quando eu me ajeitei levemente eu senti a cadeira se mover, eu engasguei novamente mas logo percebi que estava sentada na cadeira de balanço.

Eu nem havia notado que os outros dois homens tinham voltado e trazido a cadeira.

Depois de um telefonema para Alice, ela me disse para "aceitar a droga da entrega" e disse estar "afogada em trabalho" antes de desligar bruscamente, eu terminei assinando pelos móveis. Como sempre, com a prova bem debaixo do meu nariz de quão caro e do quanto Alice havia gasto, eu fiquei determinada a assinar um cheque para ela. Quando eu decidi isso, eu lembrei que mais alguém havia gasto uma quantia inominável de dinheiro em coisas para bebê há apenas alguns dias atrás.

Com a energia e determinação renovadas, fui procurar os recibos das compras do Edward para que pudesse reembolsá-lo também. Esse era o meu bebê. Eu era a única que decidiu mantê-lo, e tinha dito ao Edward, o tempo inteiro, que não queria e nem precisava do seu dinheiro.

~*~

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!" Alice gritou naquela tarde depois que chegou do trabalho.

"Olha pra mim, Alice. Você realmente acha que estou brincando?" continuei parada ali, segurando meu cheque para ela.

"Fique com o seu dinheiro. Tudo aquilo foi presente."

Estávamos tendo a mesma discussão pelos últimos vinte minutos. Eu tentava dar-lhe um cheque para pagar pelas exageradas mobílias que ela comprou sem me consultar – a mobília feita sob medida pelas especificações da Alice.

Não era como se eu pudesse devolvê-las.

Então ela começaria a insistir que eu nunca disse que ela precisaria da minha autorização para os assuntos relacionados ao quarto, e achou que tinha total controle. Ela tentou me convencer que nunca pretendeu me fazer pagar por nada, de qualquer forma. E então eu disse que nunca quis o dinheiro da sua família. Era a única coisa que não queria que acontecesse.

Foi um grande esclarecimento quando encontrei as notas fiscais do Edward. Tinha um cheque para ele no canto.

Tudo o que pude fazer foi balançar minha cabeça para Alice. "Não posso aceitar um presente destes para mim."

Ela bufou irritada. "Não é para você!"

Rolei meus olhos. "Semântica."

"Bella, eu não posso devolver isso, e não vou aceitar seu dinheiro."

"Por que você encomendaria algo assim, só pra início de conversa?"

"Porque meu sobrinho precisa do melhor que existir!"

"Você comprou três conjuntos! Isso é absurdamente ridículo!"

"Quero que ele fique confortável, não importa onde estiver dormindo!" ela gritou, acentuando seu ponto ao bater seu pé.

Neste preciso momento, ouvimos um barulho alto vindo do chão, e meus olhos arregalaram-se. Uma reclamação dos vizinhos dizendo que eu estava sendo escandalosa demais era, realmente, a última coisa que precisava. Respirando fundo num esforço de me acalmar, sentei à mesa da cozinha. Alice me seguiu.

"Olha, você gastou mais dinheiro neste bebê do que eu gastei no meu carro."

"Bem, tecnicamente, eu não comprei nada. Mamãe comprou."

"O quê?"

"Mamãe pagou por isso."

É claro que pagou. Suspirei. Então agora eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de dar o cheque à Esme.

"E nem pense em dar esse dinheiro à mamãe," Alice ralhou. Aparentemente ela era uma leitora de mentes, assim como adivinhadora de futuros. "Você a destruirá, Bella." Ela pausou por um minuto, estreitando seus olhos em contemplação e então inclinou-se na mesa na minha direção. "Além do mais, é só um empréstimo."

"Um empréstimo?" perguntei, relaxando levemente.

Seus olhos brilharam na luz e ela sorriu. "Sim. Um empréstimo. Quando meu sobrinho crescer, então o berço vai pra mim e Jasper ou Emmett e Rose."

Trazendo minhas mãos para a minha cabeça, fechei os olhos e comecei a massagear minhas têmporas. "Está legal. Você venceu," disse derrotada, enquanto abria meus olhos a observava o seu rosto alegre demais. "Sob três condições."

Foi a vez da Alice rolar seus olhos.

"Prometa que assim que meu filho crescer, você pegará a mobília de volta. Você concorda que pagarei por qualquer outra coisa que decida comprar para o quarto. Isso inclui o pintor. Finalmente, concordará que ficará fora quando eu for tratar disso com seu irmão, porque posso te garantir, eu _vou_ reembolsá-lo."

Enquanto falava, Alice lentamente concordava com a cabeça. Ela abriu e fechou sua boca algumas vezes, mas majoritariamente conseguiu segurar a sua língua. Talvez ela finalmente estivesse reconhecendo o quão orgulhosa eu poderia ser e que esse era o melhor acordo que ela conseguiria. Finalmente ela estendeu sua mão na minha direção. "Combinado."

~*~

Eu estava nervosa, estressada e apreensiva.

Se fosse para eu ter problemas com a minha gravidez relacionados ao estresse, o dia do Natal seria o momento certo. As coisas seriam suficientemente estressantes ao passar um dia inteiro com a família da Alice e do Edward sem que eu precise ser admitida no hospital.

Sem pensar, bati na minha mesa de carvalho na esperança de preservar um pouquinho de sorte, ou ganhar alguma – qualquer um dos dois, tanto faz.

"Está pronta?" Alice perguntou, aparecendo no corredor.

Lentamente me levantei e olhei para as minhas roupas, puxei a simples camisa branca que estava debaixo do meu casaco para que não subisse e amassasse. "Talvez eu deva trocar de roupa."

Alice rolou seus olhos sem me lançar nada além de uma olhada acusatória. "Você está legal." Então ela pausou e voltou a me olhar. Inclinando sua cabeça para o lado, ela encarou por um momento. "Na verdade, você está mais do que legal. Você está verdadeiramente atraente. Eu gosto de vermelho em você."

Fiz uma careta. Na verdade, não achava que eu estava legal de modo algum. Mas eu possuía dois tipos de roupa que me serviam: as roupas de negócios, que eu usava todos os dias para trabalhar, ou as camisetas e calças de yoga que conseguia esticar pela minha estendida barriga, enquanto ficava sem fazer nada em casa. Eu preferia a segunda opção. Alice tinha me comprado o casaco de mangas três-quartos na noite anterior para mim, e eu tinha planejado ignorar ou me negar a usar. Entretanto, quando eu tive que me vestir para hoje, fiquei sem opções. Com o suéter, podia usar a camisa branca que normalmente usava para o trabalho com uma calça preta elástica que normalmente usava em casa. Acabou que o figurino tornou-se um ótimo cruzamento entre o casual e o fino.

O barulho da batida dos pés da Alice chamou minha atenção de volta ao presente. "Você está pronta?"

Respirando fundo, concordei com a cabeça, peguei duas sacolas com presentes e segui Alice para fora da porta.

Alice nos dirigiu até a casa. O carro do seu pai estivera num empréstimo infinito desde que ela passou a morar comigo. Ele era muito mais espaçoso do que o carro normal da Alice. Conversas, presentes e então jantar era o que nos esperava durante o dia. No entanto, Alice e Jasper sairiam antes do jantar ser servido para ir à casa dos pais dele, então Edward me traria de volta para casa. Os Cullens viviam do outro lado da cidade, e demoramos cerca de trinta minutos para chegar lá. Não tinha pensado nisso antes. A última vez que estive na casa deles foi no Dia das Bruxas quando levei Ashley até a casa deles e de Tanya.

Tanya, que estaria lá hoje.

_Droga._

Tanya e sua perfeita recém-nascida.

_Merda!_

Já sabia que ela estaria lá, só tinha tentado evitar pensar sobre isso. Lutando contra a vontade de bufar, tentei aquietar meu estômago, que estava dando cambalhotas. Nem sabia como a olharia depois do nosso último encontro.

Alice me contou um pouco sobre a família dela na noite anterior, incluindo mais sobre Tanya. Ela e Mitch não eram casados, mas estavam juntos há mais ou menos quatro anos. Emmett e Rosalie só estavam juntos há dezoito meses. Alice disse que eles tinham um daqueles relacionamentos que caía a ficha no momento em que se conheciam. Ela comparou isso ao que sentiu pelo Jasper, apesar de ter demorado muito mais para ele apreciar o que aquilo era do que para ela – uma profunda conexão que tinha sido praticamente instantânea.

Então Alice começou a falar sobre as faíscas e sobre a verdadeira sensação de completude. Pessoalmente, eu achava que ela tinha lido livros de romance demais.

"Relaxa, Bella," Alice disse. "Todo mundo vai te amar. Você já conhece a maioria deles, de qualquer forma."

Com as suas palavras, respirei fundo e percebi que estávamos estacionando na garagem circular da casa. Meu coração parecia estar pronto para pular do meu peito. _Ela está certa_, me relembrei. Realmente conhecia a maioria deles. Talvez o que mais me preocupava era como Edward iria agir. Esperava que ele continuasse a ser gentil hoje.

Fechei forte meus olhos e tentei relaxar.

"Se você não entrar, todos esses médicos que estão dentro de casa vão pensar que existe um problema, e realmente não acho que você queira passar o resto do dia na ala de observação de obstetrícia ou unidade de parto. Posso quase certamente garantir que Edward vai atacar Maggie e insistir que mantenha você lá até o dia seguinte," Alice disse num tom provocativo seguido por uma gargalhada feminina.

"Está bem." Justo quando retirei meu cinto de segurança, minha porta foi aberta. Olhei para cima, surpresa por ver Edward parado ali, estendendo sua mão na minha direção. Ele tinha aquele mesmo sorriso torto que me deixou completamente incoerente há meses atrás, quando nos conhecemos.

"Feliz Natal, Bella," ele cumprimentou.

"Feliz Natal," depositei a minha mão na dele e o permiti me ajudar a sair do carro. Antes que pudesse me inclinar e pegar as sacolas de presentes, ele já as tinha em suas mãos.

"Vem, estamos todos esperando por você e pela Alice," ele disse, enquanto eu o seguia para a casa.

Olhando para trás, vi que Alice tinha ficado perto do carro. Ela estava positivamente radiante. "Vai ser um ótimo dia," ela disse, enquanto se afastava do carro.

Da varanda, notei que a sala de estar dos Cullen estava cheia de gente. Me lembrou daqueles feriados quando minha mãe e eu vivíamos com minha avó na Califórnia há alguns anos atrás. Aqueles feriados eram passados com a família da minha avó e as tias, tios e primos da minha mãe. Uma grande família. Onde tudo convergia para o caos e nada mais.

Eu odiava aqueles feriados.

Momentos depois de chegarmos na varanda, os braços da Esme estavam ao meu redor. "Oh, estou tão contente que esteja aqui!"

"Valeu, mãe. Amo você também," ouvi Alice dizer com uma bufada atrás de mim.

"Quieta, Alice. Eu só gosto mais da Bella."

Esme me soltou do abraço e moveu-se para a sua filha, dizendo que ela era a sua filha favorita e que ninguém poderia substituí-la. Ouvi Edward bufar ao meu lado e sorri para ele.

"Feliz Natal," disse uma voz alta atrás de mim e eu pulei suavemente em resposta.

Virei minha cabeça e observei todas as pessoas que acabaram de se aproximar de nós. Ainda que não tivéssemos sido formalmente apresentados, eu sabia quem o casal era, e estava quase certa que eles sabiam quem eu era, também. Eram os recém-casados.

"Bella," Edward disse, "Esse é meu irmão Emmett." Ele indicou o homem musculoso familiar de cabelos castanhos e cacheados. "E essa é sua esposa, Rosalie. Emmett, Rose, essa é a Bella."

Ofereci minha mão ao Emmett, que estava mais próximo de mim, mas ele não aceitou. Gritei surpresa quando ele andou os dois passos até mim e me envolveu nos seus braços, levantando-me do chão no processo.

"Emmett, ponha-a no chão. Ela está grávida," Esme ralhou.

"Oh. Me desculpe," ele disse sorrindo para mim, enquanto me colocava gentilmente no chão e suavizava seu aperto. "Só estou empolgado por finalmente te conhecer, Bella."

Não consegui evitar o meu sorriso para ele. Meus olhos então vagaram para encontrar o olhar de sua esposa, e os cantos da minha boca despencaram. Era evidente que Rosalie não estava tão contente em me conhecer quanto seu marido. Tentando ser amigável, estendi uma mão à ela. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo com uma clara expressão de desdém. Acho que foi somente a audiência assistindo nossa interação que a fez apertar a minha mão brevemente, apesar de mal ter me tocado - e seu rosto portava uma carranca como se ela tivesse acabado de beber sangue à força. Quando soltou a minha mão, ela se virou sem uma palavra e andou para sentar no sofá ao lado de uma mulher loira que eu reconheci imediatamente.

Meus olhos encontraram os de Edward, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e me guiou para a sala de estar. Respirei profundamente para me consolidar, e Edward riu. "Não vai ser tão ruim assim," ele sussurrou na minha orelha ao colocar um braço em volta de mim. Eu nem tive tempo de me sentir desconfortável com o gesto antes que Kate me colocasse em seu abraço.

"Estou tão feliz em te ver," ela falou. "Estava com saudades."

"Também estava com saudades de você, Kate," eu disse honestamente.

Ela me levou até o outro sofá. "As últimas semanas têm sido uma loucura pra você, eu sei. Alice tem feito um bom trabalho em nos manter informados sobre tudo."

Dartei um olhar ameaçador para Alice.

"Me desculpe por não ter ligado."

"Não se desculpe," eu lhe assegurei. "Eu estou bem. Apenas, como você disse, muito ocupada."

Ela se inclinou e apertou a minha mão. "Está tudo bem com o bebê?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

Eu assenti. "Contanto que eu não faça muito de qualquer coisa. Mas pelo menos eu voltei a trabalhar."

"Que bom. Fico contente por isso."

"Srta. Bella! Srta. Bella!" gritou Ashley ao entrar na sala correndo, deslizando sobre o piso de madeira em seus pés vestidos de meias. Eu tinha certeza que ela escorregaria e abriria a cabeça.

"Ashley, desacelere e ande," seu pai repreendeu. Aparentemente, eu não era a única preocupada.

"Desculpe, papai," ela falou em voz baixa. Ashley pareceu envergonhada e com remorso ao andar o resto do caminho até chegar a mim no sofá.

A garotinha me abraçou, o que me fez sorrir. Em seguida, ela olhou para baixo e colocou as mãos na minha barriga. Estava obviamente muito maior do que da última vez que ela me vira no Dia das Bruxas. "Srta. Bella, você vai ter um bebê que nem a minha tia Tanya?"

Eu ouvi os protestos que começaram a vir de Kate, Esme, e Garrett, mas rolei meus olhos para eles. Ela era pequena, e eu apreciava o fato de eles estarem com receio que ela dissesse algo rude ou que isso fosse me ofender, mas eu sinceramente não me importava. Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse responder à ela, Edward apareceu do meu lado. Ele me entregou uma grande caneca e sentou-se perto de mim.

"Sim, Ashley. A Srta. Bella e eu vamos ter um bebê."

Eu não sabia muito bem como reagir à isso. Lancei um olhar questionador para Edward. E quando meus olhos dartearam pela sala, eu reparei Esme e Alice estavam praticamente quicando juntas em seus assentos. Carlisle, a quem eu não havia notado ali antes, estava sorrindo cheio de orgulho para seu filho, e Rosalie parecia tão enojada quanto quando tinha sido forçada a me cumprimentar. Ambos Emmett e Jasper pareciam discretamente entretidos. Garrett e um outro homem de cabelo castanho claro, quem eu apenas podia deduzir que era Mitch, estavam parados em um canto à parte. Mitch piscou o olho para Edward. Tanya pareceu indiferente; nem contente nem aborrecida pelas palavras de Edward, seus olhos estavam focados na sua filha recém-nascida, a qual ela tinha acabado de pegar do moisés¹ a seus pés.

Enquanto isso, Ashley ainda estava na minha frente, soltando gritinhos e pulando para cima e para baixo. Edward se inclinou e a pegou para colocá-la em seu colo. Eu trouxe a caneca em minhas mãos até o meu nariz. Era cidra quente de maçã. O cheiro me lembrava casa e conforto. Inalei o familiar aroma e tomei um gole, focando todos os meus pensamentos e energia no sorver da bebida picante e deixando seu calor me relaxar. Bem ali, no meio da sala de estar de Esme e Carlisle, com outras trezes pessoas, eu me senti segura, aquecida e contente.

As pessoas conversaram entre si depois disso, e eu felizmente deixei de ser o centro das atenções. Tanya agraciou a todos com histórias sobre seu bebê. Aparentemente, Kirsten já tinha uma rotina e dormia pelo menos seis horas fixas por noite. A criança mamava a cada três horas durante o tempo em que ficava acordada e ficava deitada quieta em seu carrinho enquanto Tanya fazia coisas pela casa.

Ela tinha apenas duas semanas de idade.

Me deu ânsia de vômito. Eu não tinha muito conhecimento sobre bebês, mas conhecia o suficiente para saber que não era normal que eles dormissem a noite toda ou que ficassem quietos ao serem colocados para deitar em seus carrinhos antes que fossem um pouco mais velhos. Quando minha irmã nasceu, minha mãe me ligava aos prantos, chorando sobre o que ela chamava de "As Seis Semanas de Inferno".

Obviamente, Tanya não estava passando por nada assim. Eu alegaria que ela só podia estar mentindo, mas seu namorado estava sentado do seu lado e confirmava tudo que Tanya dizia. Ambos os pais pareciam felizes, bem-dispostos, asseados, saudáveis, e descansados. Tudo o que eu sempre ouvia dizer que eram coisas raras para pais de primeira viagem. Senti um misto de esperança e pessimismo com isso. Esperança de que havia uma possibilidade que as coisas ficassem bem para mim depois que o meu bebê nascesse. Pessimismo porque isso me fez sentir como se as expectativas em cima de mim tivessem aumentado. Esses eram os passos de alguém a serem seguidos, e eu tinha certeza de que todos estariam esperando que eu alcançasse o patamar dela... e eu sentia que iria cair antes mesmo de chegar lá.

Rosalie, sentada perto de Tanya, assentia a cabeça para quase tudo que Tanya dizia, e vez ou outra intervia com pequenos comentários sobre coisas que ela tinha lido e perguntas ocasionais. Ficou óbvio para mim que ela estava fazendo anotações mentais sobre a experiência materna de Tanya.

Edward se inclinou na minha direção e sussurrou em meu ouvido, dizendo que ter um filho era algo que Rose queria fazer imediatamente, e que a família inteira estava esperando que ela e Emmett retornassem da lua de mel com um pronunciamento. Já tinham se passado três meses desde o casamento, e nenhuma novidade de gravidez tinha vindo da parte deles.

Depois de quase uma hora, Alice anunciou que era hora dos presentes, e Ashley saltou do colo de Edward. Eu fiquei mesmo surpresa que ela tenha ficado quieta e sentada por tanto tempo, mas era evidente que ela o adorava. Ele era meigo com ela, e me lembrava de quando ela o alimentou de bolinho no Halloween. Edward com lascas de cobertura cor de rosa no rosto era uma recordação muito mais doce do que tinha sido toda aquela noite.

Mesmo depois da minha discussão com Alice na noite anterior sobre o preço da mobília do quarto do bebê ser mais do que caro, eu não estava preparada para a tendência à gastar demais dos Cullen. Eu falsamente tinha presumido que Alice era a única que fazia aquisições excessivas.

Eu estava imensamente enganada.

Todos os Cullen tinham essa mesma inclinação, o que não seria tão grave, exceto que agora eles tinham transferido esse hábito de gastar dinheiro comigo.

Eu tinha esperado por presentes de Esme e Alice, e possivelmente até mesmo da família de Kate. No entanto, eu não esperava uma coisa vinda de cada um. E nem havia pensado que os presentes que eu receberia seriam qualquer coisa além de uma roupinha para o bebê ou uma blusa nova. Algo simples. A generosidade deles me fez parecer sovina e mal agradecida - pelo menos eu tinha certeza que era assim que eles me viam.

Roupas, livros, e cartões de presente. A única coisa que eu ganhei para o bebê tinha vindo de Tanya e do namorado; eles me deram uma pequena manta azul. Ironicamente, era a exata manta que eu tinha comprado para eles, só que na cor rosa. Alice me deu um vale-presente do spa para o qual ela tem tentado me arrastar há meses, e me informou que nós tínhamos um atendimento lá marcado para a quarta-feira pela manhã. Edward foi quem mais me surpreendeu. Ele e Alice tinham combinado, e ele tinha agendado uma sessão com um fotógrafo na quarta na parte da tarde.

Aparentemente, fotos de barrigas grávidas eram uma coisa "imprescindível" a fazer. Pareceu bobo para mim, mas eu não deixei de notar que essa era mais uma maneira de Edward me dizer que ele tinha aceitado a nossa situação.

Eu dei presentes "seguros" para as pessoas. Nada pessoal; eu não conhecia todo mundo muito bem a esse ponto, e por isso eu me baseei totalmente nas recomendações de Alice. E de modo geral, tudo saiu bem. No entanto, Rosalie fez uma careta para as velas que eu dei para ela e Emmett, apesar de ser uma coisa que Alice me confiara ser o presente favorito de Rosalie. Tanya foi surpreendentemente gentil e chegou a rir ao abrir o embrulho da manta de bebê, o que me deixou confusa até que eu abrisse o meu.

Para Edward, bem, eu tinha um cartão para ele na minha bolsa, e concluí que lhe entregaria quando ele me levasse para casa.

Assim que Alice e Kate começaram a andar pela sala, catando do chão os papéis de embrulho, fitas, e caixas vazias, Mitch se levantou e limpou a garganta.

"Eu tenho mais uma coisa aqui," ele falou. Ele parecia estar tentando esconder um enorme sorriso. Em seguida ele se virou para Tanya, e se ajoelhou em uma perna, bem do jeito como eu já tinha visto antes centenas de vezes nos filmes de romance. Tanya já estava com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

Ele pegou as mãos dela. "Tanya, você é a luz da minha vida, os raios de sol do meu dia, as estrelas da minha noite. E agora, você é também a mãe da minha filha. Como eu poderia não querer passar o resto da minha vida com você ao meu lado? Por favor, me dê a honra de ser minha esposa."

Alice estava rolando os olhos, e eu sabia que ela estava lutando contra o impulso de rir quando Mitch retirou a pequena caixa preta do anel de detrás da almofada do sofá.

É claro que ela disse sim. E naturalmente, todos comemoraram e ofereceram suas congratulações.

Pouco tempo depois, eu pedi licença para usar o toalete. O banheiro de visitas ficava no final de um corredor longe da sala. Esme me guiou até lá, mas eu não prestei muita atenção e quando estava voltando, os pensamentos sobre os récem-noivos estavam vagando pela minha cabeça. A relação de Tanya e Mitch não tinha absolutamente nada que me dissesse respeito. A questão era que eu apenas não conseguia evitar olhar para eles e me sentir um tanto quanto carente. Perdida em meus devaneios, acabei passando além das portas que levariam à sala.

"Eu entendo que a palavra 'gentil' não exista em seu vocabulário, mas você vai ter que introduzi-la nele bem rápido," eu ouvi a voz de Edward disparar para alguém.

Não houve nenhuma resposta de quem quer que fosse a pessoa que estava conversando com ele, e eu fiquei dividida entre dar meia volta e procurar pela saída para a sala de estar ou ficar para ver se eu conseguia ouvir mais. Eu sabia que era errado escutar a conversa dos outros às escondidas. De verdade, eu sabia. Porém eu tinha bastante certeza de que o quer que isso fosse, tinha a algo a ver comigo. Além do mais, eu tinha que admitir que a ideia de Edward realmente me defendendo... bem, isso sim era uma grande coisa.

Ainda assim, era melhor que eu saísse. Eu me virei para voltar ao corredor e mal ouvi a voz dele de novo. "Só porque você teve dificuldade em se ajustar à essa família, não significa que você tenha que tornar isso difícil pra ela."

Sim, definitivamente era sobre mim. Eu me perguntei quem seria a pessoa que estaria conversando com ele e concluí que deveria ser ou Tanya ou Rosalie. Em todo caso, isso não importava. A única coisa que importava era a reação de Edward, e eu tinha que admitir que estava agradavelmente surpresa.

Apertei o passo e achei a porta para a sala. Andando o mais rápido que a minha barriga de grávida permitia, eu fiz o caminho de volta para o sofá, ainda me indagando com quem Edward estivera falando. Esme e Alice estavam sentadas ali conversando, mas assim que eu me sentei, Esme pediu licença para ir ajudar Kate com o jantar na cozinha.

"Onde está todo mundo?" Perguntei à Alice.

Alice se recostou no sofá e começou a tamborilar os dedos ao responder, "Kate, mamãe, e papai estão preparando o jantar. Tanya foi para o quarto de hóspedes amamentar a filha. Jasper, Emmett, Garrett, e Mitch desceram para a sala de jogos para jogar Rock Band, e Ashley foi junto para assistir. Ahn... Edward teve que ligar para o hospital pra checar um paciente, e... eu não sei onde Rose está. Ela provavelmente desceu também com os rapazes."

Eu assenti e me levantei. Eu não podia simplesmente ficar sentada na sala de estar enquanto as pessoas estavam fazendo outras coisas, então fui até a cozinha. Pelo menos eu sabia onde ficava esse cômodo desde a minha primeira visita à casa.

Sentia-me como se a minha vida estivesse agradavelmente residindo dentro de uma bolha de sabão. Uma linda bolha, para ser exata, e muito mais preferível do que o inferno virtual que tinha sido as duas últimas semanas anteriores. No entanto, o problema das bolhas de sabão é que elas são frágeis demais e sempre se quebram, não importa o que você faça para tentar preservá-las. Tudo se resumia ao fato de eu não saber como administrar esse "novo" Edward. Ele era a minha bolha de sabão, e eu me indagava o quão grande seria a explosão quando a bolha estourasse.

Não demorou muito para que eu entendesse que eu era um estorvo muito maior do que uma ajuda na cozinha. Esme e Kate foram gentis, mas ficaram constantemente tentando me fazer sentar em um dos bancos da bancada central, para que eu pudesse descansar. Enquanto eu estive lá, elas passaram um tempo muito maior tentando me forçar a comer alguma coisa e enchendo a minha caneca de cidra do que fazendo suas tarefas. Elas insistiram que Carlisle já estava no caminho delas pois ele era bastante específico com a maneira certa de se cozinhar um _tender_.

Após a quinta vez que Esme me mandou voltar para a sala, eu cedi. Passei pela sala de jantar para ver se talvez eu pudesse pôr a mesa, mas ela já tinha sido posta. Com um suspiro, voltei para a sala de estar. Edward tinha retornado e estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Tanya. Ele estava sorrindo, e ela tinha acabado de colocar o bebê nos braços dele.

"Bella," Tanya chamou quando eu olhei para ela.

Retribuí sua saudação com um pequeno sorriso.

"Sente-se," Edward falou sorrindo, e meneando a cabeça em direção ao local ao lado dele no sofá.

Depois de dois segundos de debate interno sobre se seria melhor eu sentar ao seu lado ou do outro lado do sofá, escolhi pelo local que ele havia indicado.

"Essa é a minha sobrinha, Kirsten," ele falou orgulhoso, a virando em minha direção para que eu pudesse ver o rostinho sonolento dela.

"Ela é uma graça. Tem duas semanas de idade, certo?"

Ele assentiu.

"Aposto que você está ficando animada," Tanya falou.

"Ahn... É, acho que sim."

Ela comprimiu os olhos levemente, e linhas formaram-se em sua testa.

"Eu só não tive muito tempo de pensar sobre isso, na verdade. Está tudo acontecendo muito mais rápido do que eu esperava," expliquei.

Suas feições relaxaram. "Sim, eu compreendo completamente isso. Até mesmo agora, é como se eu estivesse vivendo em um nevoeiro."

"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que ela dormia bem durante a noite." Eu não estava tentando ser grossa ou chamá-la de mentirosa, mas assim que eu falei as palavras, tive certeza de que foi assim que ela as recebeu.

Ao invés disso, Tanya me surpreendeu, mais uma vez. "Sim, ela dorme. Ela é incrivelmente fácil de cuidar, mas isso não significa que nós não tivemos que fazer ajustes enormes nas nossas vidas." Ela se recostou no sofá um pouco. "Sinceramente, se não fosse por Mitch, eu não saberia como sobreviver." Ela então olhou intensamente para mim. "Bella, até mesmo um bebê fácil de se cuidar é uma grande responsabilidade."

As palavras dela caíram pesadamente sobre mim. "É, tem muitas coisas que eu estou aprendendo rápido." Eu olhei para a bebê nos braços de Edward e senti um nó começando a se formar em meu peito. Ele parecia tão confortável segurando ela e eu estava hipnotizada por aquilo. "Eu não tenho a mínima noção de nada," adicionei em um quase sussurro.

Notei Edward me dando um rápido olhar de contemplação enquanto Tanya se inclinou para frente e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Do quê, por exemplo?" Ela inquiriu.

Eu odiava admitir isso. Isso era uma fraqueza, e essas eram as últimas pessoas que eu queria que soubessem sobre a minha incompetência quando o assunto era cuidar de um bebê. No entanto, ambos tinham me escutado. Inspirando profundamente, eu respondi, "De nada, como eu disse. Eu não sei como alimentar um bebê ou como trocar uma fralda. Eu não faço ideia de como dar banho neles ou de como instalar uma cadeirinha de carro adequadamente." Olhei para Edward ao falar a última parte, e ele sorriu para mim.

"Mas você não costumava ser babá quando era mais nova, ou algo assim?"

Lentamente, eu balancei a cabeça. "Não de uma criança menor do que quatro anos." Então eu suspirei. "Eu nunca nem segurei um bebê antes."

Era um fato horrível de ter que admitir.

"Nunca?" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Minha irmã tinha quase um ano de idade quando eu a segurei pela primeira vez, e foi só porque ela andou até a mim e subiu no meu colo."

Os dois riram.

"Bem, não existe hora melhor do que o agora," Edward falou. Eu percebi um pouco tarde demais que ele já estava passando sua sobrinha para mim.

Meu coração estava martelando em meu peito quando ele pôs a pequenina bebê cor de rosa em meus braços. Kirsten começou a se retorcer por conta da movimentação e fez pequenos ruídos. Eu olhei para Edward, ligeiramente apavorada de que ela fosse começar a chorar. Seu sorriso cresceu enquanto ele movia meus braços ao redor da criança para que eu a segurasse com mais firmeza na junção do meu antebraço. Kristen imediatamente virou a cabeça na direção do meu peito e se ajeitou no local, deitando a cabeça ali.

"Viu?" Edward falou. "Você nasceu pra isso."

Me inclinando no braço do sofá, eu ajustei um pouco o bebê nos meus braços e continuei a observá-la, me sentindo gradualmente mais relaxada à medida que os segundos passavam. Olhei de novo para Edward e lhe ofereci um pequeno sorriso; seus olhos verdes brilharam em retorno. Em seguida ele deu um discreto sobressalto.

"Desculpe," murmurou ele ao retirar o celular do bolso. Edward olhou para a tela, e seus olhos instantaneamente ficaram sombrios. "Volto já." Ele levantou rapidamente e se apressou para chegar à porta que levava ao corredor da parte de trás da casa, atendendo seu telefone assim que a porta fechou.

Olhei para Tanya, e ela balançou a cabeça para mim. "Deve ter sido só aquele paciente com o qual ele estava preocupado mais cedo."

"Ah." Nós duas ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, e eu estava ficando mais e mais desconfortável de estar sentada lá na companhia dela.

Tanya claramente sentiu a minha tensão também. "Olha, Bella, eu quero me desculpar pela maneira como nos conhecemos."

"Eu... bem, eu não exatamente culpo você. As coisas estavam uma tremenda bagunça naquela época."

Ela riu com um bufar. Era quase hilário ver uma mulher que se portava tão bem rindo daquele jeito. "E as coisas estão melhores agora?" Ela perguntou cautelosamente.

"Acho que sim. Não sei," respondi honestamente.

"Eu entendo o que quer dizer. Eu nunca passei pelo que você passou, mas Edward e eu somos próximos um do outro. Sempre fomos, e eu sei como ele tem se comportado. Eu conheço o bom, o ruim, e o muito, muito feio dele. Ele está muito mais tranquilo agora do que esteve em meses. Fico contente que você dois pareçam ter chegado a um tipo de entendimento."

"Eu não sei exatamente como isso aconteceu. Estou só esperando alguma coisa dar errado."

Tanya sorriu. "Isso é racional. Mas você não devia gastar todo o seu tempo se preocupando com isso. Você devia aproveitar o resto da sua gravidez e se preparar para as mudanças que estão por se instaurar na sua vida."

Eu não sabia como reagir àquilo. Essa mulher, quem me fez ficar inquieta nos últimos dois dias por ter que reencontrá-la, estava sendo gentil e me oferecendo um conselho. Por um momento, isso me fez questionar se de fato Tanya tinha sido a pessoa que conversava com Edward mais cedo, e se talvez ela estivesse apenas tentando acatar ao pedido dele. Mas não importava o quanto eu tentasse, eu não consegui ouvir nem o mínimo traço de insinceridade em suas palavras. "Me desculpe, também," eu finalmente falei após vários silenciosos minutos onde os únicos sons audíveis eram os pequenos suspiros da recém-nascida. "Meu comportamento na sua casa não foi exatamente o meu melhor."

Ela deu de ombros. "Você estava lidando com as coisas da melhor forma que podia. São tudo águas passadas."

"Ok, estamos saindo!" Ouvi Alice gritar animada do saguão.

"Agora, essa garota," ela falou, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei como você aguenta esse tanto de energia saltitando pela sua casa."

Nós duas rimos enquanto eu entregava Kirsten de volta para a mãe dela. Em seguida, eu me levantei do sofá para dar tchau à Alice.

Alice me deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha antes de me dizer que ela chegaria tarde em casa e que eu não me preocupasse em ficar acordada esperando. Revirei os olhos. Se a noite terminasse do mesmo jeito como as diversas últimas, Alice não retornaria até depois de meia noite, e não havia nenhuma preocupação sobre eu ficar acordada ou sozinha esperando já que seu irmão certamente não sairia de lá até que ela chegasse.

Logo depois que Alice e Jasper partiram, Esme e Kate chamaram todos à mesa para o jantar. Andei na direção da sala de jantar, ouvindo Emmett perguntar, "Onde está Edward?"

"Ele está falando no celular. Eu preciso lavar as mãos. Vou procurá-lo," ofereci.

Quando saí do banheiro, segui para onde eu tinha ouvido a voz de Edward mais cedo hoje. Cheguei ao final do corredor, onde a porta estava fechada. Eu pude ouvir suaves murmúrios vindos do outro lado. Sem saber se eu deveria bater ou apenas entrar, esperei um momento e então virei a maçaneta silenciosamente antes de abrir somente uma fresta da porta.

Ter aberto a porta provou ser altamente desnecessário quando as próximas palavras que saíram da boca de Edward vieram aos berros. "Eu não ligo para o que isso implica! Eu quero que ela suma! Não vou permitir alguém como ela vir aqui e destruir a minha família!"

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas no mesmo instante enquanto eu me esforçava para respirar. Meu coração martelava acelerado em meu peito, e eu me virei para a direita e corri o mais rápido que meu corpo terrivelmente fora de seu eixo conseguia. Ao alcançar a porta para a sala, escancarei-a e mal tinha entrado lá quando ouvi uma outra porta batendo.

"Bella, qual o problema?" quase não ouvi a voz preocupada de Esme, enquanto ela andava até mim e colocava um braço sobre meus ombros, começando a me guiar de volta para a porcaria dos sofás.

Comecei a empurrá-la para longe de mim antes que ela pudesse me fazer sentar de novo, mas ela despencou o braço sozinho na mesma hora em que eu senti o cabelo na minha nuca eriçar. Virando minha cabeça, vi Edward passando enfurecido por nós duas, indo na direção do rol de entrada.

"Edward, espera! O que está acontecendo?" Esme perguntou, andando até ele. Ela dartou o olhar para mim e depois para o filho, preocupada e confusa, mas ele jamais retribuiu seu olhar. Era como se ele estivesse completamente desligado de todo o resto ao redor dele.

A bolha definitivamente tinha estourado, e tinha sido um estrondo tão alto quanto eu já esperava.

Tendo ouvido Esme, Carlisle saiu da sala de jantar, e interceptou Edward assim que ele abriu a porta da frente. Diversas palavras murmuradas e ditas depressa foram proferidas entre os dois antes que Edward soltasse seu braço da mão de Carlisle, saindo porta afora.

Custou toda a força que restava dentro de mim para que eu conseguisse não desmoronar. A dor e a rejeição latejavam mais fortes do que nunca. Eu já tinha começado a me sentir confortável com a nossa situação e realmente comecei a pensar que as coisas estariam se resolvendo.

E agora acontece isso.

Carlisle entrou na sala e olhou de Esme para mim. Quando ele falou, sua voz estava calma e serena. "Bella, Edward teve que resolver umas coisas. Ele volta já."

Balancei a cabeça veementemente. "Não. Não vou ficar aqui nem mais um minuto. Preciso sair daqui."

Carlisle assentiu lentamente. "Apenas deixe-me pegar minhas chaves. Eu te levo para casa." Esme o seguiu.

Ainda tremendo, eu andei até o cabideiro e peguei minha bolsa e meu casaco. Antes que eu pudesse esquecer, peguei o envelope com o nome de Edward e o coloquei sobre a pequena mesa de quina. Respirei lentamente várias vezes, tentando abaixar o meu nível de ansiedade e sequei as duas trilhas úmidas em minhas bochechas.

"Você está pronta?" Carlisle perguntou calmamente um momento depois.

Assenti.

Esme veio até mim e me deu um abraço. "Shh. Tudo vai ficar bem," ela falou suavemente na minha orelha, e eu queria apenas gritar na cara dela e dizer que ela estava completamente insana se achava que uma coisa dessas sequer fosse possível agora. Mas da mesma forma como fiz antes, eu mantive minha boca calada e permiti que ela tentasse me acalmar. Quando me soltou, ela colocou suas mãos uma de cada lado das minhas bochechas e secou minhas lágrimas com seus dedões. Eu vi suas próprias bochechas molhadas e entendi que ela também estava chateada pela repentina mudança de rumo dos acontecimentos. E eu senti a súbita necessidade de aliviar suas preocupações.

"Obrigada. Não é culpa sua se seu filho é um imbecil," eu falei, em voz baixa.

Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos cheios de confusão. Seu olhar moveu-se então para trás de mim, onde Carlisle estava parado, e lhe deu um rápido aceno de cabeça. "Dirija com cuidado," ela falou para ele. Em seguida, ela olhou de volta para mim. "E eu falo com você amanhã, querida."

"Por favor, não. Eu não... eu não posso..."

Esme acariciou minha bochecha de leve. "Carlisle irá falar com você." Em um gesto bastante maternal, ela beijou minha testa antes de se afastar.

"Ahn... ali," comecei, apontando para o envelope na mesa, "aquilo é pro seu filho." Eu era tão patética; nem conseguia pronunciar o nome dele em voz alta.

"Eu o entregarei quando ele voltar. Agora vá."

Ainda com meu estômago revirado, me forcei a ignorar todos os outros olhos curiosos que agora observavam da sala de jantar e da entrada da cozinha. Me virei e segui Carlisle para fora da porta e para longe da casa da família Cullen, na qual eu tinha certeza que seria pela última vez.

* * *

_¹http://lh3(ponto)ggpht(ponto)com/_0jIAWTbDsLQ/S2NK5G6XWqI/AAAAAAAAADM/2hvkocfof80/s400/moises(ponto)jpg_

_(substituam o '(ponto)' por um ponto final. lol)_

**Twilight não nos pertence e essa fic é da GinnyW31; só estamos traduzindo-a.**

**~Dany_Cury é a nossa beta linda e SUPER eficiente! :) ****A tradução desse capítulo foi MUITO bizarra. Começou com a ****~MayraDih, o meio foi meu e o final foi traduzido pela ~Oh_Carol (que também traduz uma fanfic em inglês. Estando com tempo vão ler. Lógico, depois que lerem La mia Bella donna - minha fic nova! lol)**

******Entãaao... Problemas mais uma vez né? ********As vezes eu me pergunto como a Bella ainda não teve um aborto por causa do stress... A situação é tão 'vermelha' que sempre que ela começa a se sentir mal eu fico agoniada. ********O que vocês acharam deste capítulo? ****Com quem vocês imaginam que Edward tenha explodido? Novamente com a Bella? Vamos lá, lindas! Eu quero ouvir as teorias!!**

**Eu copiei o trecho do Edward segurando a mão da Bella pra ajudá-la a sair do carro, e colei no twitter. A GinnyW31 (autora da fic) quase morreu quando viu! Ficou toda boba e nós passamos um tempão conversando sobre a fanfic. Tenho uma notícia MUITO boa: ela está fazendo um outtake super fofinho! ^^**

**Como anunciei - e com o consentimento das meninas que traduzem comigo - vou fazer uma propagandinha pequena. A La mia Bella donna (nova fanfic - está postada aqui no meu perfil do mesmo) está participando num projeto de fanfics, onde ela concorre com outras diversas. Queria que vocês dessem uma bizoiada...**

**Vou colocar um resuminho aqui pequeno, ok?;)**

_"Como uma pessoa que não aceita bem críticas vai se portar quando, diante dele, a primeira mulher que o fez se auto-avaliar volta a cruzar seu caminho?_

_Edward é um _Chef_ renomado na culinária italiana e possui um passado que o persegue._

_Bella é uma professora universitária de literatura que foi recém-contratada para trabalhar como crítica de culinária._

_Duas pessoas nada parecidas, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente conectadas vão, subitamente, se reencontrar."_

**Beijos e me desculpem pela nota de autor gigantesca! Simplesmente não consigo fechar a boca! hehehehehe**

**Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam. ;)**

**Lou.**


	16. Revelações

**16. Revelações**

Desesperadamente tentei me segurar. Meu coração ainda parecia querer pular pra fora do meu peito, mas consegui manter as lágrimas na superfície enquanto encarava as luzes da cidade pela janela do lado do carona. De acordo com o relógio do rádio, era um pouquinho depois das cinco. Já estava começando a escurecer lá fora. Por isso que existia um nível alto de incidência de depressão nessa cidade desanimada durante os meses de inverno.

Era seguro dizer que o dia tinha previsivelmente se transformado num desastre, mas eu não sabia o que tinha deixado-o daquela forma. Tanya tem sido surpreendentemente agradável, e não importa a quantidade de ciúmes que sentisse dela e do seu recém nascido, que magicamente dormia por seis horas diretas durante a noite, eu apreciei sua gentileza mais cedo. Rosalie não foi a pessoa mais legal, mas mal interagimos. Eu também não ficaria muito empolgada em conhecer a mulher que destruiu meu casamento. Todos os meus medos do dia foram por nada... até Edward. Meus lábios começaram a tremer, enquanto eu lutava para manter meu corpo inteiro estável ao passo que uma dor formada no meu peito há meses atrás, começou a crescer. Enjoei ao pensar que depois desse tempo todo, ele ainda me considerava uma ameaça.

"Bella," Carlisle disse suavemente, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Balancei minha cabeça e lutei contra as lágrimas. "Sinto muito, Carlisle. Não acho que consigo falar sobre isso."

Ele respirou fundo e abriu sua boca como se fosse falar algo, antes de deixar o ar sair dos seus pulmões numa alta bufada e fechar sua boca.

Apoiei minha cabeça no vidro gelado da janela e fechei meus olhos, rezando que o suave burburinho do motor e movimentação gentil me embalassem para dormir. Claro que isso não aconteceria. Estava emocional demais e muito agitada para pegar no sono. Tudo o que queria era acordar amanhã pela manhã pra descobrir que toda a experiência – desde conhecer Edward Cullen no bar até a gravidez e seu comportamento babaca – não tivessem sido nada, exceto um sonho. Somente um horrível sonho.

No silencio do carro, percebi que conseguia pensar um pouco mais racionalmente. Edward foi agradável o dia inteiro. Inferno, menos de uma hora atrás estava me encorajando a segurar a sua sobrinha recém nascida. Não conseguia fazer a conexão entre aquele Edward e o homem que bruscamente saiu da casa.

As palavras que ele usou – _Eu quero que ela suma! Não vou permitir alguém como ela vir aqui e destruir a minha família!_ – soaram parecido demais com quando me ameaçou a ficar longe da sua família no dia da minha primeira ultra-sonografia. Claro, que Esme não o ouviu naquele dia no restaurante. Me perguntei se sua família tinha alguma noção da maneira que ele me tratou.

Lutei contra o soluço histérico que queria desesperadamente sair do meu peito. Estava tendo dificuldades em me permitir acreditar que bondades que Edward demonstrou nas ultimas semanas tenham sido falsas.

Meus olhos começaram a aguar, e senti as lágrimas começarem a surgir atrás das minhas pálpebras, então escorrerem pelas minhas bochechas.

"Bella," Carlisle disse novamente.

Abrindo meus olhos para olhar para ele, percebi que já tínhamos parado na frente do meu prédio. "Desculpa," disse mexendo no cinto para soltá-lo, para que pudesse simplesmente subir e me perder na minha própria porção de auto-piedade. "Obrigada pela carona."

Ele suspirou e percorreu seus dedos pelo cabelo. Exatamente como tinha visto ele fazer várias outras vezes... assim como tinha visto Edward também fazer incontáveis vezes. "Existem algumas coisas que você precisa saber," ele começou.

O bebê chutou, e por hábito minha mão moveu-se para cobrir onde ele mexeu. Afinal de contas, isso tudo era sobre ele. Era sobre meu bebê e o que era melhor para ele. Quando finalmente aceitei a gravidez, sabia que teria que passar por isso tudo sozinha, e precisava voltar a focar minha energia nisto.

"Eu só não consigo fazer isso agora," disse me desculpando.

"Bella, eu só quero ter certeza que você está bem." Ele me observou por um momento com gentileza em seus olhos. "Por favor."

"Não posso fazer isso. Todos vocês ficam sentados dando desculpas por ele." Arrisquei uma olhada para Carlisle; parecia que tinha acabado de ser estapeado, e imediatamente me senti culpada. "Ele tem sido terrível com essa história toda. Por que nenhum de vocês consegue ver isso? Ele me tratou como uma piranha caçadora de recompensas, e tudo o que vocês fizeram foram se desculparem por ele e prometerem que existe uma razão muito boa. Bem, eu não posso mais sentar e esperar por isso. Ele provou essa tarde que nada mudou e eu não posso descansar e esperar por alguém para me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo," perguntei retoricamente e instantaneamente percebi que enfiei mais ainda os pés pela cabeça. Mas isso precisava ser dito. Ele precisava saber. Isso não era uma atividade de um dia só com o Edward.

"O que ele fez com você?" perguntou, olhando-me mais surpreso pelas minhas palavras do que eu pensaria.

"Você deveria saber. Ele se negou a falar comigo. Me chamou de perseguidora por permitir Esme me levar para almoçar, e depois quando levei Ashley para a casa da Tanya. Quando chamei sua atenção sobre como ele pensava que eu era uma prostituta caçadora de recompensa, ele não conseguiu negar."

Carlisle parecia ficar ainda mais derrotado. Fiquei surpresa que isso foi possível.

Conseguindo achar a trava para abrir, retirei o cinto de segurança e abri a porta.

Sem dizer nada, Carlisle saiu do carro e me seguiu para o prédio, aparentemente sem entender que eu estava tentando evitar uma discussão mais intensa. Ele continuou em silencio quando andou comigo até meu apartamento e quando destranquei a porta, entrou atrás de mim.

"Por que não se senta?" sugeriu gentilmente.

"Eu..."

"Por favor." Apesar de ser um pedido simples, seu tom tinha autoridade, e eu sentia que estava prestes a entrar em uma outra discussão tediosa sobre como Edward não estava pensando e como tudo ficaria bem no final. Eu estava cheia dessas conversas. Ninguém nunca disse algo realmente importante. Sentindo-me um pouco mais irritada, fui para a sala de estar e sentei no sofá. Ouvi gavetas serem abertas na direção da cozinha, e então a torneira foi ligada. Rolei meus olhos pela forma que os Cullens tendem se forçar a entrar na minha casa e vida em cada momento.

Ouvi ele sair da cozinha e levantei minha cabeça para dizer que estava bem sozinha, e que estava pronta para ele sair, só para vê-lo segurando um copo com água na minha direção e um remédio de prescrição médica.

"Aqui, tome isso, por favor. Você está sob muito estresse e já está sob riscos de complicações."

Olhando para o pote percebi que era a medicação que minha médica me prescreveu para ajudar a parar as contrações. Ela suspendeu o uso desse remédio pouco depois de eu ter recebido alta. Carlisle estava certo; provavelmente não machucaria e, verdadeiramente, eu faria praticamente qualquer coisa para evitar uma outra viagem para o hospital. Respirando fundo, abri o recipiente e tomei um dos pequenos tabletes rosa com um gole de água.

"Obrigada, Carlisle. Tenho certeza que vou ficar melhor agora." Depositei o copo em cima de uma das revistas da mesinha de café. "Você não precisa ficar." Eu queria que ele fosse embora. Queria a oportunidade para me acalmar e compreender meus pensamentos e emoções, e isso não aconteceria se ele estivesse na minha casa, tentando justificar o comportamento do Edward.

Ao invés de sair, ele se sentou.

"Eu preciso falar com você, Bella."

"Eu não posso fazer isso. Não posso sentar aqui enquanto você cria desculpas para ele." Respirei fundo para me acalmar. "Eu... Eu só não quero mesmo conversar agora."

"Existem coisas que você precisa saber," ele insistiu, sentando mais para frente na poltrona e se inclinando na minha direção.

Chutando meus sapatos e curvando minhas pernas debaixo de mim no sofá, cruzei meus braços em volta do peito e balancei minha cabeça. "Não posso ouvir mais desculpas. Eu só... Eu não quero ouvir isso."

"O que Edward disse hoje que te chateou?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Nada."

Carlisle sentou mais reto e levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento. "Você estava muito aflita."

Concordei.

"Me diga a razão, por favor."

Engoli a bile que começou a surgir na minha garganta por me forçar a pensar nas palavras cruéis do Edward. "Eu não sei. Porque ele estava gritando com alguém e… e eu estava certa que era por minha causa e… ele disse algo sobre destrair sua família, o que é algo que me disse há alguns meses, e... eu não sei."

Sentando-se mais reto, Carlisle suspirou novamente e apertou o meio do seu nariz com seu dedão e indicador, fechando seus olhos como se estivesse tentando se esconder de mim. "Isso é culpa minha."

Eu mal o ouvi.

"Eu sinto tanto, Bella. Uma coisa é ter que viver com os erros que cometi na minha vida, mas outra é ver como esses erros são passados de geração em geração, machucando todos ao meu redor."

Agora eu estava ouvindo. Levantei minha cabeça e o olhei. "Não entendo. Nada disso é culpa sua."  
"Você está enganada. Isso é culpa minha."

Ele sentou-se lá, rígido e imóvel, enquanto encarava a árvore de Natal que Alice decorou, aparentemente perdido nos seus pensamentos. Tudo o que podia fazer era esperar que ele elaborasse as suas palavras. Depois de longos minutos dele observando a árvore – enquanto eu o olhava – Carlisle finalmente voltou seus olhos a mim.

"Por onde começar," ele murmurou suavemente para si, enquanto começava a tamborilar seus dedos no braço da poltrona.

"Preferencialmente pelo começo," minha voz saiu mais dura do que pretendi, mas a esse ponto nem sabia o quanto me importava. Estava certa que não havia nada que Carlisle pudesse dizer que me faria mudar de opinião sobre seu filho. Isso se enrolou por tempo demais e se eu fosse ter alguma resposta, então certamente iria pegar todas. Limpei as lágrimas e prendi as emoções para que pudesse, de fato, me focar no que Carlisle tivesse para dizer, ao invés do meu próprio turbilhão de emoções.

"É justo." Ele novamente pausou. "Sei o motivo pelo qual Edward reagiu a você inicialmente. Entretanto, tinha fé nele que iria passar pelos seus próprios problemas e ver quem você realmente é, ao invés do reflexo de outra pessoa." Ele respirou fundo e voltar a sentar relaxado. "Ele só levou mais tempo do que eu imaginava."

Bufei. Queria dizer que ele não fazia ideia de quão cruel Edward realmente é, mas segurei minha língua. "Não é justo com você, Bella. Todos sabemos disso – incluindo Edward. Entretanto, o que você precisa entender e que todos estavam ou tentando proteger a minha privacidade ou a dele. Não fizemos isso para machucar você, e eu sinto muito por ter levado tanto tempo para um de nós falar sobre isso com você."

Tudo o que podia fazer era balançar minha cabeça. "Você não vai me dizer nada, Carlisle!" eu estava ficando cada vez mais irritada. A última coisa que queria eram mais desculpas. Todos tem me dado desculpas por meses, e isso era absolutamente ridículo. "O que diabos aconteceu com o Edward hoje a noite? Por que ele gritou coisas sobre impedir alguém de destruir a família dele?"

"Ele foi ver a mãe dele."

Me sentia como se tivesse acabado de me chocar numa parede de tijolos. Tinha me preparado para uma variedade de respostas. Desde o Edward sair para ver um advogado para garantir que eu ficasse fora da sua vida para sempre, até uma ex-namorada que também estava carregando um outro descuido do Edward... inferno, até cheguei a pensar em coisas ridículas que incluíam aliens mutantes e um plano de dominar o mundo. Todavia, o fato do Edward ter saído para lidar com Esme? De todas as coisas para as quais me preparei para ouvir dele, isso era a última coisa que cruzou a minha mente. E nem sequer fazia sentido – ele saiu da casa, mas Esme estava comigo na sala de estar.

Carlisle rapidamente se solidarizou com a minha confusão. "Esme não é a mãe biológica do Edward."

"Oh." Balancei minha cabeça e tentei clarear meus pensamentos confusos e desorientados. "Eu não sabia."

"É claro que não. Está tudo bem," ele disse gentilmente. "Conheci a mãe do Edward quando estava na faculdade," começou apático. "Elizabeth tinha vinte e um anos e era garçonete num bar que costumava ir sempre que queria escapar da faculdade ou me esconder do meu pai; ou ambos. Não lembro como exatamente aconteceu, mas ela rapidamente se tornou a minha confidente. Talvez aquele rosto amigável, alguém que me ouvia e tinha um ouvido compreensivo. Ela falava comigo, me reassegurava que todos os pais eram irracionais e arrogantes, então ela faria perguntas sobre minhas ambições e objetivos. Entretanto, olhando pra trás, parecia que ela tinha um plano desde o primeiro momento que nos falamos."

Tinha que admitir que meu interesse foi aguçado, enquanto ouvia seu tom ácido. "Um plano?"

Ele concordou. "Ela sabia que minha família tinha dinheiro. Tinha dito o suficiente antes mesmo de ter terminado meu primeiro drink." Ele encarou o nada por um momento antes que voltasse a falar, sua voz mais uma vez monótona. "Uma noite, cinco ou seis semanas depois que o semestre começou, fui até o bar. Tinha sido um dia particularmente estressante; uma prova de química orgânica, seguido por uma discussão com o meu pai sobre a minha carreira. Elizabeth estava lá. Naquele ponto ela já sabia dos meus problemas com meu pai. Ela começou a trazer drinks para a minha mesa – e nunca tinha feito isso antes. Mas naquela noite tinha me trazido alguns drinks no caminhar dela, e então veio conversar. Sabe quando as pessoas falam mais do que pretendiam quando bebem... essa era a sua intenção inicial. Naquela noite ela tinha um plano novo, ou talvez o próximo passo. Não estou certo. Mas os drinks continuaram a chegar numa frequencia alta. Terminava um e já tinha outro em seu lugar. Acordei na manhã seguinte num apartamento estranho, com meu braço ao redor dela." Carlisle uniu seus lábios e tencionou sua mandíbula.

As poucas novidades não eram nem um pouco surpreendentes. Desde o momento que começou sua história, era óbvio onde estava indo. Ouvi Carlisle me dizer sobre como Elizabeth o perturbou completamente algumas semanas depois, dizendo que estava grávida. Ela estava vivendo com sua mãe, que acabou ameaçando-a a expulsá-la de casa quando descobriu sobre a gravidez; e Elizabeth não ganhava dinheiro o suficiente no seu trabalho para conseguir se sustentar. Carlisle, evidentemente, sendo o homem moral que era, insistiu que se casassem – mesmo que não a amasse. Eles casaram-se rapidamente, antes que o pai do Carlisle pudesse interferir e pará-los.

"Esse era o plano dela desde o momento que começou a me servir aqueles drinks." Carlisle levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala de estar, ficando mais e mais agitado, enquanto tinha que fazer forças para lembrar da sua história. Comecei a me sentir ansiosa por ele, mas estava curiosa demais sobre o que ele tinha a dizer para pará-lo. "Meu pai estava furioso. Ele a via exatamente como era. Entretanto, eu estava ocupado demais fazendo o que pensava ser a coisa certa para ouvir seus avisos."

Mordi meu lábio, enquanto ouvia Carlisle explicar que ele tinha uma previdência privada – que mencionara à Elizabeth em uma das muitas vezes que foi ao bar -, e assim que se casaram ela começou a perguntar sobre isso. Antes de engravidar, ela não perguntou sobre quando os fundos seriam liberados, e ficou irritada quando descobriu que ainda faltavam dois anos até que estes estivessem liberados para ele.

Para complicar ainda mais, o pai do Carlisle não queria que ele virasse médico; queria que ele assumisse os negócios da família. Para acalmar seu pai durante os primeiros quatro anos da faculdade, tinha feito dois cursos ao mesmo tempo. Então ele se formou na faculdade com um diploma em química e outro em economia. Entretanto, seu pai negou-se a pagar pela sua faculdade de medicina. Carlisle foi forçado a se inscrever em bolsas escolares de ajuda e depender puramente no seu desempenho acadêmico para ser aceito na escola de medicina. Elizabeth concordou com tudo. Aparentemente ela pensava que o pai do Carlisle acabaria pagando por tudo para eles.

"Quando me formei pela Faculdade de Illinois, estava com uma jovem esposa muito grávida e debilitada, um pai que ameaçava me desertar se eu não começasse a fazer decisões mais esperar, e uma carta de aceitação para a escola de medicina na Universidade de Washington." Ele andou até a janela e encarou a rua, repousando sua cabeça contra o vidro. "Elizabeth odiava estar grávida. Eu achava que eram os hormônios, as mudanças que ela estava sendo forçada a enfrentar... o fato que estaríamos mudando logo..." Ele balançou sua cabeça, suspirou e voltou à sua história. "Edward nasceu um junho. Eu estava completamente despreparado para a paternidade. Meu próprio pai era distante demais na minha criação. Educar era tarefa da minha mãe, e ela contratou pessoas para fazer isto. O curto período que ficamos em Chicago após Edward ter nascido foi tranquilo. Entretanto, no começo de agosto, meu pai ainda estava se negando a nos ajudar. Ainda assim Elizabeth e eu nos mudamos para um apartamento quarto e sala em Seattle perto da universidade. Era velho e degradado, com uma banheira e privada com cores de abacate, e um carpete velho e laranja claro. A tela da porta era presa por uma fita crepe, e constantemente tínhamos que montar armadilhas para baratas."

Estremeci suavemente. Sua descrição do apartamento me lembrou demais do meu primeiro, só que a minha experiência era mais recente do que a dele. Mas em Arizona eu tive problemas com escorpiões. Eu lidaria feliz com baratas em troca desses. Estremeci novamente, mas Carlisle não notou. Ele ainda estava encarando a janela para a noite fria e com neve.

Ele voltou a me encarar. "Elizabeth parecia irritada o tempo inteiro e muito oprimida. Eu não acho que ela compreendeu inteiramente onde estava se metendo quando casou comigo. Na época, atribuí seu comportamento à nossa idade prematura. Não percebi por anos que o comportamento do meu pai e a minha insistência em ser financeiramente independente não cabiam em seu plano."

Carlisle ficou silencioso, enquanto tencionava seu maxilar, e sua mão foi para a cabeça para percorrer entre o cabelo, exatamente como já vi Edward fazer.

"O que ela fez?" Perguntei na esperança de incitá-lo, apesar de eu estar quase certa que ele já sabia. Carlisle mencionou esse "plano" diversas vezes, e todas as vezes que usava a palavra, parecia mais e mais azedo.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e sua postura suavizou-se um pouco. Pela primeira vez desde que começou a falar, pude perceber um pouco do homem gentil e compassivo que conheci. "Edward era um bebê lindo, mas Elizabeth estava sentindo-se oprimida. Ela pretendia caminhar ao meu lado num caminho de luxo, e ao invés disso, se encontrou presa em um cheio de problemas que perpassavam as complicações do dia a dia que já estava acostumada a passar anteriormente." Ele recomeçou a andar pela sala. "Era outubro quando finalmente entendi o que ela estava pensando. Tive uma aula mais tarde, seguida por um encontro com meu grupo de estudos na biblioteca ainda mais tarde. Quando finalmente cheguei em casa, era quase onze, então tentei ser silencioso quando entrei pela porta da frente. Nunca sabia se chegaria em casa com habitantes dormindo ou criança gritando... não importando a hora do dia. As luzes estavam apagadas, então silenciosamente repousei meus livros na mesa da cozinha antes de ir para o quarto. Fora de hábito, parei perto do berço, mas não ouvi nada. Então estendi minha mão para tocar o rosto da bochecha dele, mas tudo o que encontrei foi um cobertor suave. Percorri minhas mãos pelos quatros cantos da cama, mas o berço estava vazio. Entrei em pânico. Ele tinha apenas quatro meses de idade, mas neste tempo todo, Elizabeth nunca trouxe-o para a cama conosco. Então liguei a luz do quarto e me preparei para ouvir seus gritos de protesto, enquanto meus olhos ajustavam-se à repentina claridade."

"O quarto estava silencioso, a cama arrumada, e exatamente como pensei, o berço estava vazio. Corri para fora do quarto e liguei as luzes da sala para encontrar o cômodo também vazio. Quando liguei as luzes da cozinha, vi uma nota na mesa. Elizabeth tinha passado por suficiente, e saiu de casa."

Mesmo que o fim fosse bastante óbvio para mim, meu estômago caiu pelo o que Carlisle deve ter passado. A ideia do Edward levando meu filho embora me causou uma sensação enorme de dor e devastação. "Nem consigo imaginar como você se sentiu. Eu só... Não acho que seria capaz de prosseguir se alguém tomasse meu bebê de mim dessa forma," disse, tropeçando nas minhas palavras, enquanto tentava conter minhas emoções voláteis.

Ele me surpreendeu quando bufou em desgosto. "Elizabeth não levou Edward."

O lancei um olhar questionador. "O que?"

"Antes de ela sair, arrumou uma mala para ele, levou-o até o apartamento ao lado e o deixou lá para que eu o pegasse de volta."

"Oh," disse surpresa. "Ela simplesmente o abandonou?"

"Sim," ele disse com desgosto, "com uma mulher que nunca fez nada além de dizer olá, em três ocasiões distintas. Quando fui pegar meu filho, a mulher rapidamente atendeu a porta quando nela bati, e me permitiu entrar para ver que Edward estava protegido. Ela ofereceu continuar observando-o pelo resto da noite, mas eu recusei, levando-o para casa. Ela disse que viu Elizabeth arrumando malas para sair mais cedo naquela tarde, porque deixou a porta escancarada, enquanto levava as coisas para o carro. Edward tinha aparentemente começado a chorar num dado momento, e Elizabeth gritou com ele por ter estragado tudo para ela. A vizinha tinha ouvido a gritaria e interveio… oferecendo-se para cuidar do Edward, enquanto Elizabeth precisasse. É claro, na época, a vizinha esperava que isso significasse uma ou duas horas."

Balancei minha cabeça em descrença e repulsa. "O que você fez?" e em pensar que todo esse tempo estive preocupada demais em trabalhar e criar um filho, mas minimamente sabia que existiam pessoas em volta de mim para me ajudar. Carlisle nem tinha isso.

"Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. Vendi meu carro para completar o dinheiro que Elizabeth ganhava como garçonete – trabalho que fazia nas minhas folgas. Conversei com alguns alunos da faculdade e descobri um homem que tinha família em casa. Sua mulher ofereceu-se para cuidar do Edward durante as minhas aulas. Quando ela não podia cuidar dele, eu ia até a minha vizinha. Ela era uma mãe recém divorciada com um bebê sete meses mais velho do que o Edward."  
"E seus pais? Você pediu a ajuda deles? Sua mulher voltou?"

"Esperei para contatar meu pai. Era jovem e orgulhoso, e mesmo que estivesse errado, não conseguia ouvir seus discursos sobre como ele estava certo. Isso só geraria uma nova discussão sobre como eu devia voltar para casa para assumir meu 'lugar de direito' nos negócios da família. Não, ao invés disso, achei um advogado barato e pedi divórcio."

Queria perguntar que tipo de coisas seu pai disse e como Carlisle descobriu a verdade, mas não conseguia perguntar. Essa parte da história parecia pessoal demais, e eu não precisava dos detalhes... mesmo que meu cérebro estivesse gritando por eles.

"Seis meses depois da sua partida, Elizabeth apareceu com os papéis do divórcio em mãos. Me tomou um tempo para conseguir reencontrá-la. Acho que ela estava esperando até que eu finalmente recebesse minha herança antes de concordar com qualquer coisa. Ela tinha basicamente nos abandonado e não podia reivindicar por nada, mas começou a fazer ameaças e declarando que foi abusada. Foi só aí que recorri ao meu pai, que apareceu com seu talão de cheque em mãos, dizendo que era mais fácil se livrar dela dessa forma. Teria sido muito melhor levá-la a tribunal e retirar todos os seus direitos maternais, mas antigamente, a mãe quase sempre recebia a custódia, não importando as circunstâncias. Eu não queria arriscar perdeu meu filho, então insisti só no divórcio, e ela prometeu que ficaria longe." Carlisle cruzou seus braços na frente do seu peito e respirou fundo. "De vem em quando, ela mandaria uma carta ou cartão para Edward, mas essa era a extensão da sua interação com qualquer um de nós. Ele sabia que ela estava por perto, mas não era importante nas nossas vidas. Edward já tinha uma mulher na sua vida que preenchia o papel de mãe – ele nunca careceu de afeição materna."

Carlisle pausou por um momento e fechou brevemente seus olhos, e eu me perguntei se o pior ainda estava por vir. "Quando Edward já tinha sete anos, meu pai morreu, e eu já tinha recebido o fundo de pensão e uma herança. Elizabeth ficou por perto e soube o momento certo de aparecer. Ela ameaçou recorrer à guarda, e demandou um alto suborno para eliminar o problema antes que ela colocasse Edward no meio de uma disputa por custódia. Na época, entretanto, eu era mais espero, e a fiz assinar seus direitos."

Ele voltou para a cadeira e sentou, então inclinou-se para a frente com seus cotovelos nos joelhos. Esse era um lado tão diferente do Doutor Cullen – nunca tinha visto antes. Parecia como se eu fosse a cruz entre o confessionário e um psicólogo de poltrona. Silenciosamente me lembrei da razão do Carlisle estar me falando da vida bagunçada do seu filho, mas esse pensamento me fez sentir menos igualmente irritada e chateada. Certamente não explicava tudo sobre as ações do Edward, mas definitivamente dava base à elas.

Todavia, ainda sentia a necessidade de gritar e xinga-lo.

"Não consigo acreditar que alguém faria isso com seu próprio filho," disse, suavemente impressionada. Elizabeth sabia que tratar Edward daquela forma o machucaria. Não saberia?

"Ela não se importava. A verdade era só essa. Ela só entrou nessa por uma única coisa. E conseguiu," Carlisle disse, levantando sua cabeça para voltar a me olhar. Então ele pareceu se prepara para algo, tencionando e prendendo sua mandíbula. "Tem mais."

Meu estômago caiu quando ouvi estas palavras, e eu mentalmente me preparei para as horríveis verdades que Carlisle estava se preparando para revelar. Inferno, subitamente me percebi fechando os olhos e entortando meu rosto para me proteger do impacto. Então, Carlisle começou a falar, e novamente percebi que não tinha compreendido inteiramente o potencial dessa mulher.

"Elizabeth voltou quando Edward tinha treze anos – jovem, emocional e impressionável. Ela chegou no pior momento possível... ou o melhor, suponho, dependendo de como você quiser olhar para isso. Ela já tinha assinado seus direitos... deveria ficar fora das nossas vidas, para sempre."

"O que ela fez?" sussurrei, temerosa da resposta.

Ele suspirou alto e esfregou seu rosto com suas mãos antes de responder. "Ela não voltou sozinha. Trouxe um homem chamado Edward Masen."

Estreitei meus olhos e o examinei. Claro que imediatamente reconheci a similaridade dos primeiros nomes, mas...

"Ela clamou que Sr. Masen era o pai biológico do meu filho."

Oh. Estava confusa. Ela mentiu? Mas isso quer dizer que ela planejava voltar desde o princípio. A não ser que... oh! Oh!

"O teste de DNA comprovou o argumento dela," Carlisle disse, confirmando as minhas suspeitas. "Edward Masen era o cantor de uma das bandas que frequentou o bar que ela trabalhou quando nos conhecemos. Ela dormiu com ele, e duas semanas depois percebeu sua menstruação atrasada. Fez o teste e calhou de naquela noite eu ter ido ao bar e ter servido de fantoche nas mãos dela. Eu só achei que Edward era um nome de família e essa era a razão da sua insistência por nomeá-lo dessa forma."

Tudo o que podia fazer era balançar minha cabeça, de boca aberta em total e completo choque.

"Aquela época foi a pior para a minha família inteira. Edward, sendo o típico adolescente, queria se inserir na fantasia que a grama do vizinho era mais verde. Entretanto, ele se lembrou que ela esteve por perto antes, e ficou com medo que ela fosse embora mais uma vez, o que o fez suspeitar dela. Todavia, ele não sabia nada sobe Ed Masen. Então facilmente confiou nele, caindo rapidamente na sua rede de mentiras. Especialmente já que Masen afirmou não saber sobre meu filho até que Elizabeth tivesse contado a ele. Eu senti pena do Edward. Tudo o que ele queria era uma chance para conhecer seu 'verdadeiro pai'. Mas Masen nunca quis nada de verdade com meu filho. Ele só atuava tão bem para poder ajudar Elizabeth. Era só mais um plano para extrair uma quantidade imensa de dinheiro, de mim. Eles simplesmente colocaram o meu Edward, minha criança, meu filho no meio de todo aquele jogo estúpido." Ele cuspiu as últimas palavras como se fossem veneno e eu estremeci.

Segurei os lados da minha cabeça com minhas mãos e respirei tremido e lentamente por algum tempo. "Eu... Eu não posso… Não estou…" Não sabia o que dizer, mas conseguia sentir o peso da dor e sofrimento do Carlisle, já que começaram a me atingir.

Ele conseguiu ignorar. "Foi horrível. Edward e eu brigávamos constantemente porque ele queria passar um tempo com seu pai verdadeiro. Ele queria olhar para ele, admira-lo, e usa-lo como exemplo. E Masen não era só um músico talentoso, era um mentiroso especialista. Ele tinha enganado meu filho por completo Desde o momento que os papeis que garantiriam que Masen e Elizabeth ficariam fora de nossas vidas de uma vez por todas chegaram, Edward começou a culpar Esme e eu por afastarmos seu pai. Ele estava compreensivamente perturbado. Mas Esme e eu sabíamos que tipo de homem Edward Masen era, e sabíamos que nosso garoto só se machucaria no final."

Carlisle engoliu em seco forte, enquanto encarou a árvore de Natal, e eu podia afirmar que ele só estava tentando manter a calma. "Finalmente cedemos e permitimos Edward ligar para o seu pai, e Sr. Masen não desapontou. Ele disse que já tinha tudo o que queria de nós e falou para meu filho nunca mais voltar a ligar para ele."

Um pequeno lamurio soluçado saiu do meu peito, enquanto sentia a umidade surgir no canto dos meus olhos, conforme as peças perdidas da personalidade do Edward começaram a encaixar em seus devidos lugares. Me destruiu pensar no tipo de dano que algo como isso poderia fazer com uma pessoa. Não podia imaginar o nível de rejeição. Me fez sentir como se minha própria relação com meu pai fosse saudável comparada ao desastre que Edward teve que sofrer. Funguei alto e limpei as lágrimas quando começaram a cair nas minhas bochechas. "Como ele suportou isso?" perguntei, enquanto imaginava um Edward de treze anos perdido numa batalhe entre dois casais de pais – os que o amavam, e os que o usaram.

"Ele se sentiu tremendamente culpado. Esme e eu o observamos de perto, e fiquei extremamente surpreso por ele não ter cometido suicídio à época. Mas isso não o impediu de tomar para si todo o peso e culpa. E de muitas formas, acredito que ele ainda faça."

Meu coração quebrou por ele; pelo menino de treze anos de idade que queria, desesperadamente, ser aceito e amado, e pelo bem mais velho que ainda carregava a dor da rejeição e o peso da culpa. Entretanto, agora eu sentia como se começasse a entender quem ele era.

"E agora ela está de volta?" perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

"Aparentemente," Carlisle murmurou, percorrendo uma mão pelo seu cabelo.

Subitamente ficou muito aparente para mim que o vasto número de maneirismos que Edward tinha, foram copiados do Carlisle. Existiam muitas similaridades entre eles, e trouxe a tona algo que me lembro ter lido na aula de biologia no ensino médio sobre o conceito de "Natureza Versus Natureza."

Sentamos silenciosamente por vários minutos, enquanto eu tentava forças as lágrimas a pararem. Na maioria do tempo, Carlisle continuou encarando as luzes da árvore, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos. Se estava pensando no passado, presente ou futuro, eu não sabia.

Quando o silencio ficou opressor, perguntei uma das muitas perguntas que estava voando na minha cabeça. _Talvez uma pequena mudança de assunto vai ser suficiente para suavizar a tensão._

"Como você conheceu Esme no meio disso tudo?"

Meu esforço funcionou, porque os olhos dele subiram para encontrar os meus e o canto da sua boca levantou-se num sorriso pequeno. Justamente quando ia abrir minha boca para falar, ouviu-se uma alta batida na porta.

Pulei suavemente.

Carlisle levantou-se. "É provavelmente o Edward. Vou atender."

Concordei, enquanto ele levantava da cadeira. Quando andou perto de onde eu estava, parou e olhou para mim. "E Bella..."

"Sim?"

"Esme era a vizinha com o bebê de onze meses de idade," disse enquanto acariciou minha cabeça em um gesto paternal, seu sorriso aumentando a cada segundo.  
Senti um sorriso emocionado surgir no meu rosto para combinar com o dele, enquanto ele andava por mim e indo em direção à porta para permitir a entrada do seu filho. Apesar de não saber como conseguiria lidar com ele agora. Minha mente ainda estava tentando processar tudo que tinha acabado de descobrir. Minha cabeça doía e parecia que alguém tinha acabado de tentar dissecar meu coração com uma colher.

E ainda estava irritada. Porque agora eu sabia exatamente com quem Edward estava me comparando, e o simples pensamento de ser associada a alguém tão... alguém que... Balancei minha cabeça e lutei contra a vontade de vomitar. Nunca faria algo assim, e o fato que ele pulou para conclusões como essas...

"Bella?"

Olhei para cima e vi Carlisle novamente parado na minha frente.

"Preciso ir para casa para conversar com Esme. Vemos você amanhã," disse com um tom final. Tenho certeza que é porque tentei negar à Esme quando ela tentou algo parecido antes que eu fosse embora da casa deles.

Simplesmente concordei e sorri em resposta. Então ele olhou para o Edward e uma pequena conversa pareceu ter passado entre eles sem que nenhum som fosse ouvido, antes do Carlisle andar pela porta e sair.

Edward ficou na minha frente, nervosamente percorrendo seus dedos pelo seu cabelo e mudando seu peso de pé para pé, enquanto me encarava intensamente. Seus olhos verdes estavam tingidos de tristeza e ansiedade, enquanto ele esperava eu dizer alguma coisa.

Abracei meu tronco num esforço de me proteger de qualquer coisa que ele fosse fazer em seguida, mas me recusei a quebrar a tensão do cômodo. Ele teria que ser o primeiro a falar. Era ele que tinha que perceber o inferno que estava me colocando por causa da sua própria vida fudida.

Edward tinha que ser o único a pedir desculpas.

Quebrando o contato dos olhos, ele olhou para trás de si, então moveu algumas coisas da mesinha de café e sentou-se diretamente na minha frente. Inclinou-se na minha direção e seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os meus.

"Bella," ele começou, "Não sei o que você ouviu antes lá na casa, mas posso imaginar-"

"Não vou ouvir suas desculpas, Edward," disse, cortando-o.

"Não, não. Você está certa. Não esperava que você ouvisse. Eu só..." Seus dedos longos percorreram seus cabelos mais uma vez. "Te devo uma explicação do meu comportamento e só queria me certificar que nada será deixado de fora." Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, segurando meu olhar, enquanto dizia suas próximas palavras, "Nada que disse no telefone hoje a tarde tinha qualquer relação com você."

Eu concordei.

Eu acreditava nele.

Isso era um ponto resolvido… só faltavam milhares de outros assuntos a serem discutidos.

* * *

**N.t.: ~Dany_Cullen é a nossa beta! Obrigada pela sua super eficiência, baby! :D **

**Essa fic é da ~GinnyW31 e se vocês sabem inglês corram para ler as fics dela! O perfil dela está no meu e também nos autores favoritos!**

**E um último esclarecimento. Ela não é dona de nada relacionado à Twilight, mas essa história e dela, ok?**

**Esse capítulo foi traduzido por esta que vos fala. ;)**

**Vou traduzir uma nota que a autora deixou no capitulo e em seguida nós conversamos. ;)**

**Nota da Autora traduzida: **_**Então agora vocês sabem a base, mas essa é a versão do Carlisle dos eventos. E ele deixou tantos detalhes de fora. Além disso, não esqueçam que há alguma horas atrás ele nem sabia que a mãe do Edward ainda mantinha contato com ele. Então... não, nós ainda não finalizamos essa parte.**_

**Acho que ela falou tudo né?! Por mais que a história da Elizabeth dê embasamento para o comportamento do Edward, NADA e eu repito NADA justifica o tratamento que ele reservou para a Bella. E ela está certíssima em não amolecer por completo. A relação deles tem que ser pautada em honestidade e atitudes maduras, tudo o que ele não tem feito. Estamos falando de um bebê, né?! Mas enfim...**

**Eu, particularmente, acho esse capítulo o mais importante da história. Nem de perto o mais fofo *ainda está por vir!*, mas esclarece tanto.**

**E eu divido a vontade de escalpelar a Elizabeth com vocês! :)**

**Ah! Então... um aviso rapidinho; **_**La mia Bella donna**_** – pra quem foi ler – saiu do Projeto porque vou transformá-la numa long fic. No lugar dela vai entrar a **_**My Little Angel **_**– que já tem tópico aqui no site. Se quiserem conferi-la, está no meu perfil. ;)**

**Então... eu sei que vocês não tem culpa nenhuma e nem deveriam ouvir o que tenho para dizer agora, mas ontem recebi uma review um tanto quanto violenta para Coming to Terms - anônima; o que torna um pouco difícil a resposta. Por esse motivo vou responder por aqui. Se não quiserem ler (e acho que não deveriam) podem apertar o botãozinho da review! ;)**

**O ponto é que precisamos fazer alguns esclarecimentos aqui. Essa fic é traduzida com mais duas meninas. Mayra e Kathy. Eu não tenho como postar um capítulo se ele ainda não foi traduzido; por isso chama-se TRADUÇÃO. E outra... eu realmente aprecio o trabalho que nós fazemos. Então, pessoa que mandou a review, se você estiver tão revoltado(a) com a demora para postagem de capítulos copie-o e cole no Tradutor do Google. Só peço que não volte a ofender a mim ou às meninas. Ou melhor... se quiser me ofender, faça por pm – porque estou quase certa que você é alguém que participou ou viu a confusão das fanfics traduzidas sem autorização -. Ninguém aqui precisa ver seus surtos, ok? Só um último detalhe. Não faz nem uma semana que eu postei o capítulo 15; então realmente não consigo entender o teor da sua reclamação.**

**Pra quem leu essa nota gigaaaante, me desculpem, mas eu realmente fiquei chateada com o que tive que ler e achei que precisava, em nome das meninas, explicar para a pessoa. Enfim. **

**Nos vemos no próximo! ;)**

**Lou.**


	17. Trégua

**Capítulo 17: Trégua**

Meu pequeno apartamento nunca pareceu tão confinante antes.

Após a sua semi-desculpa e um pouco de encarada, eu decidi que eu não conseguia lidar com os silêncios desconfortáveis mais e fui para a cozinha encontrar algo para comer. Não ia ser o presunto de Natal com batatas à milanesa, mas não era totalmente minha culpa que tínhamos perdido um jantar com o resto dos Cullen, mesmo que eu estivesse começando a me sentir culpada por essa mesma coisa. No entanto, eu também poderia racionalizar comigo mesma que se eu não tivesse insistido em sair, então eu ainda estaria no escuro sobre qual era o problema de Edward. Só pensar nisso provocou a minha ira.

Edward juntou-se a mim na cozinha e simplesmente se encostou ao balcão, não realmente dizendo muita coisa enquanto eu esmagava o alho e acrescentava a manteiga derretida e o creme na panela. Ele parecia examinar detalhadamente cada movimento meu quando comecei a esquentar a mistura e em seguida tirar outra panela para ferver macarrão e seguida por mais uma para o frango e brócolis. No entanto, ele permaneceu em silêncio e imóvel.

A tensão parecia ficar mais espessa em um ritmo mais rápido do que o molho Alfredo que eu estava mexendo.

Então, eu fiz o meu melhor para ignorar tudo sobre Edward e concentrar toda a minha energia em cozinhar algo para nós comermos. Eu estava aquecendo o frango e acrescentando o queijo ao molho, quando Edward me surpreendeu ao passar por mim e despejar o macarrão na panela de água fervente. Quando minhas mãos ficaram ocupadas com uma tarefa, Edward imediatamente reconheceu o que precisava ser feito em seguida e ele simplesmente fez isso sem uma palavra passando entre nós. Este era Edward. No entanto, um outro lado que eu não tinha visto antes. Havia tanta coisa que eu não sabia sobre ele, e eu me perguntava o que estava verdadeiramente debaixo de todas as camadas. Ele e eu começamos a trabalhar em harmonia um com o outro, e eu senti a minha irritação e raiva dele começar lentamente a desaparecer, me deixando num estado de confusão total e absoluta.

Comemos em silêncio virtual. Eu sabia que no momento estávamos sentados na precária lâmina de uma faca, e eu podia sentir que Edward sabia também. Nenhum de nós queria dar o passo final em direção ao nosso debate muito necessário.

Depois de comer, Edward insistiu em limpar as coisas enquanto eu mudava de roupa. E eu tive que concordar que a mudança para minha camiseta gigantesca favorita e minha velha calça de moletom confortável, com um buraco no joelho – Alice ficaria muito brava se ela me visse, mas eu sabia que eles iriam me ajudar a relaxar o suficiente para avançar com a conversa inevitável.

Olhamos um para o outro durante quase dez minutos depois de eu voltar para a sala e me acomodar no sofá.

Edward sentou ao meu lado e olhou nervosamente ao redor da sala, como se estivesse à procura de inspiração, então ele começou a bater o pé. Em seguida, ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa antes de imediatamente fecha-la com um estalo, passando os dedos pelos cabelos e suspirando alto.

Eu não conseguia nem mesmo abrir a minha boca, eu sentia como se eu estivesse presa em alguma espécie de limbo. Era como se estivéssemos simplesmente... _empacados_. Eu estava tão completamente esgotada por tudo o que tinha acontecido ao longo das últimas horas que eu já não sabia como eu deveria reagir. Mas, enquanto eu me sentava lá e observava Edward lutar para encontrar suas palavras, senti a irritação começar a crescer novamente. Eu estava presa em algum lugar entre lágrimas, raiva e riso. Embora a vontade de rir não tivesse absolutamente nada a ver com humor. Era aquela sensação de estar tão completamente sobrecarregada e drenada emocionalmente que eu sabia que a qualquer momento, a histeria começaria a borbulhar e tentaria se infiltrar através das últimas células sãs no meu cérebro. Foi preciso absolutamente tudo que eu tinha para evitar a risada.

A mágoa, a frustração, a aflição, a rejeição... Eu não queria pensar sobre esses sentimentos mais.

_Abre a boca._

_Fecha a boca com um estalo._

_Passa os dedos pelos cabelos._

_Suspira alto._

O ciclo continuou, e eu comecei a me perguntar se ele ao menos percebeu que ele era tão previsível ou que havia um padrão.

_Abre a boca._

_Fecha a boca com um estalo._

_Passa os dedos pelos cabelos._

_Suspira alto._

Este era Edward.

Edward, que estava atualmente sentado ao meu lado, mais nervoso do que um adolescente conhecendo o pai de sua namorada pela primeira vez, enquanto o pai estava meticulosamente limpando seu rifle.

Edward, que passou meses tentando me empurrar para fora de sua vida e longe de sua família.

Edward, que saiu com raiva da casa de seus pais pouco antes do jantar de Natal sem dar uma palavra a alguém. Bem, ele tinha falado com Carlisle, mas isso realmente contava?

Edward, que havia me julgado e condenado com base nos pecados de sua mãe.

_Abre a boca._

_Fecha a boca com um estalo._

_Passa os dedos pelos cabelos._

_Suspira alto._

Edward, que tinha sido bondoso ultimamente e me feito sentir como se – talvez – eu pudesse dar conta de ser uma mãe, quando ele me entregou a sua sobrinha para segurar.

Edward, que insistiu que eu passasse o natal com a família dele, porque ele não queria que eu ficasse sozinha.

Edward, que tinha feito o meu coração derreter quando ele disse a Ashley que _nós_ estávamos tendo um bebê.

Edward, que havia se movido suavemente em torno de mim na cozinha, enquanto nós dois preparávamos uma refeição em silêncio, mas em perfeito sincronismo.

Edward, que me fez querer me preocupar com ele.

_Abre a boca._

_Fecha a boca com um estalo._

_Passa os dedos pelos cabelos._

_Suspira alto._

Eu não conseguia fazer nada mais do que balançar a cabeça e olhar para ele. Eu odiava isso. Eu odiava estar confusa. Eu odiava as emoções conflitantes. Eu odiava não saber o que dizer ou fazer em seguida.

_Abre a boca._

_Fecha a boca com um estalo._

_Abre a boca._

Ele tinha de repente mudado o seu padrão, e eu me encontrei me perguntando se nós poderíamos nos mover para fora do estado de confinante do purgatório.

"Sinto muito" ele disse. Ele olhou para mim tristemente, seus olhos suaves quando ele encolheu os ombros, me lembrando de um filho arrependido.

Suspirei. "Por quê?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou quase defensivamente.

"Exatamente o que parece" eu disse irritantemente. "Por quê? Por que você saiu com raiva como você saiu? Por que você se sujeita ao sofrimento de pedir desculpas quando você nem sabe sobre o que você deveria se desculpar? Deus, Edward, por que você está colocando tanto a si e a mim nesta tortura? Por que você é tão confuso?"

Ele se levantou, sua própria irritação se propagando em ondas enquanto ele andava para longe de mim. Então ele se virou. Seu corpo enrijecido se contorceu, e sua cabeça caiu. Edward levou as mãos para cima e apertou os lados da cabeça. Eu peguei um breve vislumbre da dor por trás de seus olhos pouco antes de ele os apertar fechados. Isso me disse tudo o que eu realmente precisava saber – Edward estava tão em pedaços, tão confuso e, com tanta dor por causa de tudo quanto eu.

O súbito desejo de oferecer algum tipo de conforto a ele era esmagador, mas eu envolvi meus braços em volta do meu peito firmemente ao invés.

"Onde você foi?" Eu perguntei, depois de vários minutos torturantes e a percepção de que ele não iria responder às minhas outras perguntas.

"Eu pensei que meu pai já tinha te dito."

"Ele me disse que você foi ver sua mãe."

"Eu fui."

"Por quê?"

Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos e ergueu os olhos então ele estava olhando para mim e não para o chão. "Foi ela quem ligou enquanto você estava segurando o bebê."

Eu acenei com a cabeça e esperei que ele continuasse, mas Edward começou a andar e não disse mais nada. "Por que ela ligou?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

"Elizabeth só liga por uma razão, Bella" disse ele com uma revirada de seus olhos, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Presumível, provavelmente era para Edward, e pela minha conversa anterior com Carlisle, eu estava razoavelmente certa que eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Apesar de pensar nisso fez os sentimentos de mágoa e raiva começar a se expandir dentro de mim novamente, e eu tentava desesperadamente empurrá-los para o lado, eu engoli e perguntei: "O que você fez com ela?"

O olhar de Edward encontrou o meu mais uma vez, seus olhos frios e duros, me lembrando das pedras de esmeralda com que eles pareciam. "Eu me livrei dela da única maneira que eu podia no Natal" ele disse, suas palavras atadas com veneno. Imediatamente, Edward voltou a caminhar.

Eu não sabia o que fazer de sua declaração. Sua voz tinha sido firme, e ele soou tão _final_. Juntamente com as palavras que eu entreouvi antes de ele sair.... Eu lutei contra um estremecimento enquanto eu pensava sobre as possibilidades. "Como?" Eu finalmente perguntei, incapaz de conter minha curiosidade.

"Como você acha?" ele rosnou. Então ele respirou fundo e suspirou, desculpa escrito claramente na sua expressão. "Só não se preocupe com isso. Ela disse que ia ficar longe. Ela não vai te incomodar."

"E você acha que ela vai manter a palavra?" Eu perguntei, movendo as mãos para descansar no meu estômago.

Edward apenas acenou em resposta.

Foi então que eu finalmente compreendi exatamente o que ele acabara de dizer. "Espere. Eu? Por que ela me incomodaria? Eu não conheço ela."

"Sim, você. Você pode não conhecer ela, mas ela sabe tudo sobre você."

Engoli em seco novamente, meu estômago começou a se agitar mais, e eu senti os minúsculos pêlos na parte de trás do meu pescoço se arrepiar. "Como?"

Edward balançou a cabeça, em seguida, virou-se para olhar para mim. "É o que ela faz. Mas quando se trata disso, a culpa é minha. Eu sabia que havia uma chance de que ela iria descobrir, mas eu não queria interferir na sua internação hospitalar, por isso eu esperei que meu pai entrasse e sugeri que nós deveríamos mudar seu status para privado, como qualquer outro membro de nossa família seria. Ele tomou isso como um sinal de que eu estava começando a te aceitar e não me questionou. Podemos simplesmente... podemos deixar essa linha de discussão, por favor?"

Bem, isso respondia a uma de minhas perguntas… embora não era uma pergunta que eu tinha pensado desde o dia que eu tinha sido liberada do hospital. Eu quis perguntar a Edward como sua mãe saberia até mesmo para suspeitar dos pacientes no hospital, mas claramente ele não queria mais falar sobre isso. Eu desejei que alguém tivesse me dito algo sobre isto mais cedo.

Não foi até que as palavras estavam fora de minha boca que eu percebi que eu tinha falado meu último pensamento alto.

"Eu sinto muito" Edward disse com um suspiro pesado.

"Foi o que você disse" eu respondi, meu tom mais áspero do que eu tinha pretendia que fosse.

A face de Edward endureceu por uma fração de um segundo antes de voltar a parecer arrependido. Antes que eu tivesse uma possibilidade de saber que face era a máscara, ele sentou no sofá perto de mim novamente e alcançou minha mão. Seus dedos roçaram nos meus, cautelosamente no início, e então mais decisivamente antes que ele segurasse minha mão firmemente na sua. "Bella, eu sinto muito por absolutamente tudo. Se eu pudesse ir de volta para o começo e fazer decisões diferentes então nós não teríamos que estar aqui lidando com tudo isso."

Puxei a minha mão da dele. "Não."

"O que?"

"Não" repeti com mais firmeza. "Você não pode fazer isso. Você não tem permissão para trocar ou fazer sem ânimo-"

"Não é sem-" Edward começou, mas eu levantei a minha mão e parei de falar por uma fração de segundo para que eu pudesse começar de novo.

"Tudo bem, então. Você quis dizer isso. Isso é ainda pior! Porque, caramba, eu não estou arrependida!" As palavras voaram para fora da minha boca tão rápido que eu nem tinha pensado sobre elas, mas no momento em que eles estavam fora, eu sabia que eles eram verdadeiras. "Eu não estou arrependida de estar grávida, e por isso, não posso ficar com pena de te conhecer. Talvez algumas semanas atrás eu teria desejado voltar o relógio, Edward, mas não mais. _Eu quero_ ter esse bebê."

Eu tomei fôlego no momento em que terminei a minha declaração, e eu tive que lutar para segurar as minhas lágrimas. Mas pareceu quase como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros. Eu realmente queria meu bebê. Eu o queria. Eu o _amava_. Eu estava realmente ansiosa para segurá-lo da mesma forma que eu tinha segurado o bebê de Tanya apenas algumas horas antes. E eu sabia que não podia continuar pensando "e se" e "se ao menos" e eu com certeza não poderia continuar lamentando as escolhas que eu tinha feito que me trouxeram a este ponto.

"Esse tempo todo eu não me deixei ser nem mesmo remotamente feliz ou animada sobre isto... mas eu acho que talvez eu possa ser. Inferno, eu deveria ser. Porque o que está feito está feito. Nós não podemos mudar qualquer coisa que já aconteceu." Eu estava falando tanto para mim como eu estava para Edward. Minhas próprias palavras voltaram para mim com um caráter de verdade nelas que eu não podia negar, e eu senti meu coração começa a clarear quando eu me deixei acreditar nelas.

"É por isso que..." Edward começou antes de sua voz sumir, e eu dei a ele um olhar interrogativo que implorava a ele para continuar. "Você não..."

"O que?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

"Você só não parecia muito animada."

"Eu nem sequer me permitia realmente pensar sobre isso. Para mim, não era nada sobre o que ficar excitada. É tudo tão abstrato."

Os olhos de Edward olharam incisivamente do meu rosto para o meu estômago e de volta. "Parece bastante palpável para mim."

Eu sorri. "Nah, isso é apenas a minha desculpa para comer qualquer coisa que eu queira."

Ele riu então, e me surpreendeu notar como me senti muito mais leve simplesmente por seu bom humor. Edward me chocou mais uma vez, quando apenas momentos depois ele sentou de novo no sofá, tão perto de mim que nossos ombros estavam se tocando, e em seguida, moveu a mão para que ela estivesse descansando em meu estômago.

"Eu não era justo com você quando eu descontei os meus problemas pessoais em você. Mas você tem que entender que eu jurei a mim mesmo que eu _nunca_ iria me encontrar em uma posição ainda que remotamente semelhante aquela que Carlisle se encontrou. Quando eu conheci você, Bella, eu estava muito atraído por você. Claro, eu estava atraído por sua aparência, mas eu não esperava que houvesse nada além disso. Mas quando eu te disse que dormir com mulheres aleatórias que eu pegava em bares não era algo que eu normalmente fazia, eu estava dizendo a verdade. Eu quebrei minhas próprias regras, naquela noite" Ele disse, agora olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. "Você era tudo que eu jamais esperava encontrar em uma mulher. Inteligente, engraçada, bonita. Para um homem como eu, que opta por passar a maior parte de seu tempo trabalhando ou sozinho, isso não era algo que eu esperava de um encontro em um bar de hotel. Fiquei muito feliz em te ver no casamento de Emmett. Eu pensei que já tinha perdido a minha chance com você quando eu não ouvi falar de você novamente. E então..."

"E então eu era o seu pior pesadelo se tornando realidade" acabei por ele. Por apenas um momento, eu podia ver tudo claramente através de seus olhos.

"Eu nunca deveria ter tratado você do jeito que eu tratei."

"Mas você não poderia evitar" acrescentei baixinho, muito mais agradecida a ele naquele momento que eu jamais pensei que seria. Meu olhar encontrou o de Edward de novo enquanto eu falava as palavras, e um entendimento pareceu passar entre nós, mas eu não podia abalar meu próprio sentimento de culpa crescente. "E o que você quer agora?"

Ele levantou a sobrancelha. "Eu pensei que já tínhamos passado por isso."

"Sim, mas... eu continuo esperando que você mude de idéia."

"Por quê?"

"Porque você tinha tanta raiva direcionada a mim no inicio."

"E nessas últimas semanas?"

Eu virei meus olhos para longe dos dele e comecei a olhar para as luzes piscando na árvore de Natal de novo. "Eu ainda estou esperando que você mude de idéia e vá embora."

"Não tenho nenhuma intenção de ir embora" ele disse com um tom que soou com tanta certeza que eu tinha que virar os olhos e olhar para ele novamente.

"Você não pode saber disso" eu respondi, balançando a cabeça em sinal de protesto. "Nós não estamos nem mesmo em um relacionamento."

Edward olhou para mim por vários minutos, claramente estudando meu rosto. "É isso que você quer?"

Se eu pudesse ter rapidamente pulado do sofá, naquele momento, eu teria. Em vez disso, eu estava presa simplesmente sentada ali olhando para Edward, estupefata, antes que eu fosse capaz de usar minha voz. "Não!" Eu tomei fôlego e me forcei a me acalmar. "Não" repeti em um tom mais racional. "Inferno, seus pais se casaram antes... Mesmo os meus pais eram casados..." eu não poderia me fazer terminar nenhuma das declarações, e deixei as minhas palavras morrerem.

"O que tem seus pais?" Ele incitou. Tenho certeza de que ele estava se agarrando a qualquer coisa para mudar o rumo da conversa dele. E o que eu podia fazer? Eu tinha ouvido a história dele. Certo que tinha sido Carlisle que finalmente tinha me contado, mas eu sabia. Me pareceu justo que eu dissesse a minha para Edward.

Então, eu contei. Eu expliquei sobre o seu divórcio, como tinha me afetado, e como ele tinha afetado meus pais. Eu disse a ele sobre a maneira que Charlie falava sobre minha mãe e da maneira que minha mãe insistia que Charlie não tinha nos amado o suficiente para nos seguir quando ela foi embora. Edward ouviu enquanto eu contava a ele como era a vida com minha mãe e como eu me sentia mais como a mãe do que a filha. Então eu confessei o quão pouco me lembrava de minhas visitas com meu pai e exatamente por que isso era. Finalmente, eu disse a ele o que eu soube através de Jacob a apenas duas semanas antes, sobre quando o meu relacionamento com o Charlie finalmente cedeu e virou pó e que tudo tinha sido um mal-entendido da minha parte.

"Eu passei anos irritada com a minha mãe por ser infantil e imatura e se ressentir do meu pai por não me querer ou me amar o suficiente" eu terminei finalmente, tentando ao máximo não soar como uma criança petulante e chorosa.

Enquanto eu estava falando, Edward tinha envolvido o seu braço sobre as costas do sofá, e pelo tempo que eu tinha terminado, seu braço estava me segurando contra ele. Me senti confortada e totalmente insensata, ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha acabado de derramar a minha história de vida para um cara que eu estava apenas começando a conhecer. Não só isso, mas minha história lamentável nem sequer chegava aos pés do drama que ele teve que viver. Senti como se as minhas questões pessoais não fossem nada comparadas as suas, e como tal, ele pensaria que eu era ainda mais burra do que eu me sentia. Mas o braço dele em volta de mim me fez sentir que ele não pensava em mim como uma completa idiota.

As próximas palavras que ele pronunciou me surpreenderam ainda mais. "Eu posso entender porque você estaria apenas esperando que eu um dia decidisse levantar e ir embora, então."

"Exatamente" eu disse, percebendo que o que ele disse era muito verdadeiro. Edward conseguiu se fazer atrativo para mim mais do que ele já tinha em um prazo tão curto de tempo, e eu me permiti descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro e pegar a segurança enquanto podia. Mas eu não queria pensar em meus próprios problemas mais. "Essa... essa foi..." Eu respirei fundo, em um esforço para me acalmar. Eu sabia o que eu queria perguntar a ele, mas eu não tinha certeza de como ele iria reagir a esta pergunta. Envolvendo meus braços em volta do meu tronco, eu tentei falar de novo "Es-essa foi a primeira vez que você a viu desde que você era um adolescente?"

Eu me encolhi após as palavras terem saído da minha boca e me preparei mentalmente para o gênio de Edward explodir.

Ele não reagiu de modo algum. "Não."

Eu pensei sobre isso por um momento. Carlisle tinha feito soar como se Edward não tivesse visto sua mãe desde que ele tinha treze anos. Eu não tive de pensar muito antes Edward expandir sua resposta monossilábica.

"A última vez que a vi foi cerca de cinco anos atrás, mas eu sei que ela mantém um controle rígido sobre o que estou fazendo."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Ela me envia cartas curtas, cartões e liga de vez em quando."

Depois de tudo o que eu tinha ouvido falar de sua mãe, isso era inesperado. "Como se ela estivesse verificando para ver como você está indo?" Eu perguntei, levantando minha cabeça de seu ombro para que eu pudesse olhar para ele.

Edward bufou e olhou para mim pelo canto do olho antes de mover os olhos para olhar para frente novamente. "Não."

O silêncio caiu sobre nós de novo. Eu queria saber mais, mas eu também não queria pressionar Edward mais do que ele já havia sido pressionado pelo dia. Ainda me sentindo assegurada em sua proximidade, eu descansei minha cabeça no seu ombro. Dentro de instantes, ele começou a esfregar a parte superior do meu braço com o polegar, e eu estava novamente me sentindo segura e protegida de uma forma que eu não me sentia em um tempo muito longo.

"Ao longo dos anos, eu soube que Elizabeth tem sempre uma agenda oculta" ele continuou "e, no final, tudo se resume a diferentes formas de manipulação, para que ela não tenha que trabalhar para se sustentar financeiramente. Embora eu tenha certeza que se você perguntasse, ela diria que é preciso muito trabalho para viver de outras pessoas."

O nível de aversão que Edward sentia por ela era evidente pelo tom da sua voz. "E quando você a viu há cinco anos..."

"Ela tinha decidido que desde que eu era um adulto legalmente e tinha acesso ao meu fundo de investimento que eu agora era a melhor pessoa para vir por dinheiro."

"Você deu dinheiro a ela?"

"Ela ameaçou ir até Carlisle e dar a ele sua história dramática, sabendo muito bem que eu teria feito qualquer coisa para impedir que ela fosse a qualquer lugar perto do meu pai novamente." Ele respirou fundo e exalou bruscamente. "Ela sempre tem uma história. A mãe dela morrendo de câncer, ou ela estava apenas em um acidente de carro, ou o carro dela quebrou e ela não tem como chegar ao trabalho, não que ela realmente tenha segurado um trabalho nos últimos vinte anos." Edward murmurou a última parte sob a respiração.

"E você dá a ela o que ela quer?"

Edward passou a mão livre pelos cabelos. "Até hoje, meus pais não sabiam que eu ainda falava com ela de vez em quando. Você entende, quando eu tinha treze anos... Carlisle te contou sobre isso, não contou?" ele perguntou, se virando para olhar para mim.

Eu acenei com a cabeça contra seu ombro. "Sim".

"Toda essa experiência foi horrível, Bella. O estresse, ela constantemente aparecendo sempre que ela queria, a maneira que ela assediava Carlisle... Era uma tensão enorme na minha família, e tudo era por minha causa. E então eu só piorei as coisas para Carlisle e Esme, quando eu realmente considerei fantasias de ver meus pais biológicos. Eu mesmo fui tão longe a ponto de acusar Carlisle de empurrar meu pai para longe por inveja."

Levantando a cabeça para que eu pudesse vê-lo claramente, eu rapidamente tentei tranquilizá-lo. "Você era jovem. Não foi culpa sua."

"Você pode negar que se eu não existisse então Elizabeth não teria tido a oportunidade de quase destruir o casamento de Carlisle e Esme?"

"E se não fosse por você, o que faz você pensar que Carlisle teria encontrado ou conhecido Esme em primeiro lugar?" Eu contrapus.

O canto dos lábios dele levantaram ligeiramente para cima quando ele tirou o braço do meu ombro e se inclinado para que ele estivesse me olhando. Eu tentei não pensar em como meu lado estava frio sem descansar contra ele.

"Meu pai te contou até sobre isso?"

Senti um sorriso que combinava com o dele se formar em meus lábios. "Sim, ele contou. Tenho certeza que ele deixou algumas coisas, mas ele me contou sobre quando se encontrou com Esme. É como a teoria do efeito borboleta – um minúsculo conjunto de eventos ocasiona uma cadeia deles. Além disso, eu já te disse que eu não penso mais em maneiras de voltar o relógio."

Ele acenou, porém, parecia que ele estava quase se tranquilizando mais do que concordando comigo. "Eu estava com medo de hoje."

Inclinei minha cabeça e mordi meu lábio – o meu próprio hábito nervoso que eu estou certa que rivalizava a necessidade de Edward de passar as mãos pelos cabelos. "Por quê?"

"Porque quando ela ligou hoje, Elizabeth estava no carro dela e a menos de vinte minutos da casa dos meus pais. Eu estava preocupado que ela fosse levar a cabo a sua ameaça antes mesmo que eu tivesse a chance de me encontrar com ela. Eu estava com medo que ela fosse para Esme ou Alice ou _você_ na tentativa de conseguir o que queria."

Eu senti o nó no estômago apertar. "Será que ela é perigosa? Devo ficar preocupada?" Eu perguntei. De alguma maneira eu consegui manter minhas palavras calmas, mas eu não podia parar o súbito desejo de estar com raiva que ele tinha guardado algo que poderia representar uma ameaça para mim ou para o meu bebê.

"Não, não, Bella. Ela não é assim. Ela é toda sobre a manipulação. Eu acho que se eu tivesse ignorado o telefonema dela hoje, o pior que ela faria seria falar com você na próxima vez que você viesse até seu apartamento sozinha ou fosse uma reunião de negócios surpresa em seu escritório na próxima vez que você fosse trabalhar, pensando que se ela pudesse ser sua amiga, então ela teria outro caminho para mim."

"Ah." Eu me senti apenas um pouco aliviada com isso.

"Eu só não quero que ninguém mais seja puxado em suas manipulações".

"Então, mais cedo, você fez alguma coisa para mantê-la longe, como arquivar uma ordem de restrição ou algo assim?" Eu realmente não sei como esse tipo de coisa funciona. Meu conhecimento só vinha dos dramas criminais que eu assistia na TV e livros que eu lia.

Edward desviou o olhar e começou a passar os dedos para frente e para trás ao longo de seu couro cabeludo.

"Edward?"

A minha pergunta foi recebida com outro suspiro alto. "Eu fiz a mesma coisa que eu sempre faço – o que precisava ser feito para fazê-la ir embora rapidamente e silenciosamente. Eu nunca quis mais ninguém envolvido. Ela é minha responsabilidade, e eu preciso para mantê-la e seus esquemas loucos longe da família. Até hoje ninguém sabia que eu fui falar com ela, e eu não quero que eles saibam em que medida. Ela prometeu se manter afastada, e eu conheço ela bem o suficiente para saber que ela vai se segurar a isso por um tempo pelo menos."

Estranhamente, eu quase podia entender isso. Eu sabia, por experiência, que quando você está à altura da cintura em alguma coisa, é difícil ver claramente tudo ao seu redor. Edward estava fazendo o que eu tinha visto ele fazer antes, ele estava reagindo quase como se por instinto. Gostaria de saber o que sua família iria dizer agora que eles tinham alguma idéia do que estava realmente acontecendo. Eu tinha que me lembrar com firmeza que, enquanto sua mãe, ficasse longe de mim e meu filho, então isso não tinha nada a ver comigo.

Sem aviso, eu bocejei largamente.

"Você precisa dormir um pouco."

"Não" eu disse antes de bocejar novamente. Mesmo que eu soubesse que ele estava certo, eu não queria desistir do que quer que estivesse passando entre nós. Mais do que tudo, eu sabia que eu precisava ser capaz de me agarrar a esta conversa honesta que estávamos tendo. Eu estava com medo de que se eu me levantasse e fosse para a cama naquela manhã, nós estaríamos de volta para gentilezas educadas e conversas que mal tocavam a superfície. Isso é o que era mais fácil para mim. Porque, de alguma forma, eu sabia que, se nos permitíssemos continuar a conhecer um ao outro, então mais iria doer quando ele finalmente decidisse que ele estava entediado e tinha coisas melhores para fazer com sua vida. Ou pior ainda, quando decidisse, mais uma vez, que eu não era melhor do que a sua mãe que estava sempre à procura de um cheque e uma refeição fácil e gratuita. Quando ele se sentou no canto do sofá e me puxou contra ele, bocejei novamente e silenciosamente esperei que Esme tivesse o cartão de Natal de Edward, quando víssemos ela no dia seguinte para que eu pudesse pelo menos ter a certeza de que ele não tinha razão para me comparar a Elizabeth por mais tempo.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: ~Dany_Cullen é a nossa beta! Obrigada pela sua super eficiência, baby! :D**

**Essa fic é da ~GinnyW31 e se vocês sabem inglês corram para ler o que ela escreve! O perfil dela está no meu e também nos autores favoritos!**

**E um último esclarecimento. Ela não é dona de nada relacionado à Twilight, mas essa história e dela, ok?**

**Mais uma vez, nos desculpe pela demora para postar. O fato é que ~Mayra_Dih está com muitos problemas e com dificuldades para conseguir arrumar tempo para traduzir. Estamos tentando arrumar essa confusão para não deixar vocês com mais buracos.**

**~dizzygirl15 foi quem traduziu este capítulo! :)**

**Beijocas e espero que tenham gostado.**

**Lou.**


	18. Lindas Barrigas Extasiadas

**18. Lindas Barrigas Extasiadas.**

Sexta feira começou com uma cãibra no pescoço e costas que estava doendo um pouco mais do que de costume. Aparentemente, dormir no colchão com alguém não era nem de perto tão confortável como dormir sozinha. Entretanto, ficar dolorida e com incômodos não negava o fato que também consegui dormir pela noite.

Gemi quando sentei, me desenroscando dos braços do Edward. Não fazia ideia de como ele conseguiu dormir.

"Estava confortável se comparada a alguns lugares que já tive que dormir," ele disse, enquanto levantava. Entretanto, me percebi duvidando das suas palavras, enquanto ele esticava suas costas, estalava seu pescoço e imediatamente perguntando onde eu guardava o Advil.

"Você não precisava ter ficado."

Edward sorriu. "Acredito que você já tenha dito isso."

Suspirei, enquanto levantei e decidi que deveria me arrumar para o dia. "Você viu Alice?" perguntei.

"Você não ouviu ela sair?"

"Uhn?"

"Ela acabou de sair a alguns minutos... e não foi silenciosa na sua partida."

Era possível que a saída dela foi o que realmente me acordou. "Você estava acordado quando ela saiu?"

Ele concordou.

"Por quanto tempo?"

"O que?" A testa do Edward franziu em confusão.

"Há quanto tempo você está acordado?" perguntei quando uma sensação de culpa começou a me acometer.

Sua cabeça moveu-se suavemente para o lado, enquanto estreitava seus olhos. "Há mais ou menos uma hora."

"Você deveria ter me acordado."

As rugas do seu rosto começaram a suavizar, e seu sorriso torto reapareceu. "Você estava dormindo muito pacificamente para que eu sequer considerasse isso."

Suspirei e balancei minha cabeça. "Você estava obviamente desconfortável, Edward."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Sim, mas se você estivesse acordada quando Alice saiu, ela tentaria te levar para fazer compras com ela essa manhã. Ela é uma viciada em liquidações."

Eu não consegui lutar contra o tremor pela imagem de enfrentar multidões pelas Liquidações Pós-Natal, com Alice.

"Foi isso que pensei," Edward disse com uma gargalhada abafada antes de se virar e desaparecer na cozinha.

Em resposta, fui tomar banho e me arrumar para o dia.

Quando saí do banheiro – trinta minutos depois - Edward estava sentado a mesa, bebendo uma caneca de café, enquanto falava no seu celular. Quando entrei na cozinha ele sorriu para mim e apontou para o fogão. Abrindo o forno achei um prato de ovos mexidos e torrada. Peguei o prato aquecido, desliguei o forno, peguei um garfo e fui me juntar a ele na mesa. Olhei para seu café com inveja, antes de observar o copo de suco de laranja na mesa, em frente à minha cadeira vazia.

Edward estava envolvido demais na conversa no telefone e nem percebeu meus olhares de desejo à sua caneca. A única coisa que conseguiu me consolar foi o fato que sabia que o único pó de café do meu armário estava lá há alguns meses. Eu não tinha comprado nenhum desde que soube da minha gravidez, e Alice optou por ter sua dose diária de cafeína na cafeteria no final da rua. Então passei a tomar vários tipos de chás e fingi que eles continham a dose de cafeína que eu necessitava. Lancei mais um olhar desejoso, enquanto Edward levantou sua caneca e deu um gole na bebida.

"Sim, pergunto a ela," ele disse para o telefone. Seus olhos rapidamente encontrando os meus por uma fração de segundo. Imediatamente movi meus olhos para olhar para o meu prato, envergonhada por ter sido pega encarando-o, e comecei a comer meu café da manhã. Tentei ignorar a conversa dele, pegando meu _Blackberry_ e olhando meus emails. Enquanto estava lendo, ouvi Edward pigarrear e olhei para ele para vê-lo sorrindo para mim. Seu telefone repousava em frente a ele na mesa. Então ele claramente tinha encerrado a conversa.

"O que?" perguntei, colocando meu telefone na mesa.

"Era a minha mãe," ele disse, e eu estava contente por conhecê-lo suficientemente bem para saber que estava se referindo a Esme, não sua mãe biológica. "Ela queria saber se poderíamos encontrar ela e meu pai para almoçarmos hoje."

Fiz uma careta quando pensei em como deixei a casa dos Cullens na noite anterior. "Claro. Isso me soa bem." Disse com um aceno de cabeça.

O sorriso do Edward aumentou. "Ótimo."

Parte inferior do formulário

"Quando você tem que trabalhar?" perguntei de supetão. Era sexta feira e já sabia que ele foi sortudo por ter folga no Natal.

"Amanhã de manhã." Então ele inclinou sua cabeça na direção da mesa. "Não quero te interromper. Vá em frente e termine o que estava fazendo."

"Não. Estou bem. Só estava checando meus emails. Dói meus olhos ler eles aqui e deveria estar de férias. Angela me ligará se alguma coisa importante estiver acontecendo." Peguei meu copo de suco e dei um gole só para dar algo para minhas mãos fazerem além de ficarem mexendo nervosamente no meu colo ou girando o garfo.

"Como você conseguiu achar alguém como a Angela?" perguntou.

Dei mais um gole no suco de laranja e repousei o copo na mesa. "Só sorte. Depois que descobri que mudaria para cá, Mike e eu criamos algumas vagas de emprego para o escritório daqui e o currículo dela foi um dos primeiros que recebi. Uma entrevista por telefone foi tudo o que bastou para que ela fosse para a agência de trabalho temporário e me trouxesse a papelada. Fazemos isso com quase todos os nossos funcionários."

Edward concordou, mas eu podia dizer pela pequena ruga entre seus olhos que ele estava confuso. Me fez querer sorrir.

Não muito tempo depois, Edward levantou-se da sua cadeira, pegou seu telefone e colocou no bolso antes de pegar a caneca. Depois de beber o resto do café, lavou sua louça antes de virar-se para mim. "Vou passar em casa, tomar banho e me arrumar para o dia." Ele olhou para o relógio do fogão. "Volto em uma hora, tudo bem?"

"Hm, sim. Isso me soa bem." Levantei e o segui para a porta, olhando para o relógio, enquanto passava por ele. Mesmo em uma hora, parecia cedo demais para almoçar. "Que horas vamos encontrar seus pais?"

"Meio dia. Vamos encontrá-los perto da casa deles, então vai demorar um pouco para chegarmos lá," ele disse. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele repetiu. "Volto em uma hora," e foi embora.

Depois de retirar meu copo e prato da mesa, voltei para a sala de estar, retirei um livro da prateleira e sentei no sofá para ler, enquanto esperava.

~*~

Parte superior do formulário

Parecia um outro encontro. Edward foi doce e atencioso. Insistiu em abrir as portas para mim e o sorriso nunca deixou seu rosto. Sua mão quente repousava no meu cóccix, enquanto me guiava para o restaurante para encontrar seus pais. Há uma semana atrás, eu me sentiria esquisita, mas por alguma razão, não me incomodava. Parecia... _agradável_.

Tinha algo diferente nele. Sua mandíbula estava mais relaxada, tinha uma ruguinha fraca no canto dos seus olhos quando ele sorria, e a maneira que simplesmente se comportava era igual a de um homem que tinha acabado de retirar um enorme peso dos seus ombros. Ele estava muito mais parecido com o homem que conheci em maio. E apesar dos meus medos e reservas, aquela lembrança me fez sorrir.

Quando nos aproximamos da mesa dos seus pais, ele puxou uma cadeira para mim, enquanto Esme levantava-se e rapidamente me envolvia em um abraço.

"Oh Bella, estou tão feliz em te ver," sussurrou na minha orelha. "Estava tão preocupada."

"Sinto muito por ontem."

Ela se afastou e me olhou. Trazendo sua mão para roçar na minha bochecha, Esme limpou a lágrima que eu nem tinha notado cair. "Oh não, querida. Não volte a pensar nisso. Não é culpa sua."

Esme me segurou por mais um instante antes de acariciar minha bochecha suavemente e deixar seus braços caírem. Depois de cumprimentar Carlisle, nós quatro sentamos à mesa.

Depois dos cumprimentos iniciais, não demorou muito para que a discussão virasse para a noite anterior. Edward confessou aos seus pais como esteve em contado com Elizabeth pelos anos. Senti um pouco de prazer quando Carlisle reprimiu seu filho por ter guardado aquilo para ele mesmo e carregado sozinho o estresse e o fardo daquilo por tanto tempo. Era estranhamente confortável ser parte da discussão, e pela primeira vez não precisei me sentir como se as pessoas estivessem me escondendo algo.

A única vez que senti que as coisas não estavam bem, foi quando pedi licença para ir ao banheiro, enquanto todos se preparavam para sair. Quando voltei, Edward e Esme estavam na frente do restaurante inclinando-se perto um do outro, enquanto conversavam. Observei, curiosamente, enquanto Esme entregava algo a Edward, mas a posição dos corpos deles impediu que eu visse o que era. Ele tinha acabado de guardar o item misterioso no bolso da sua jaqueta quando me viu, e então o sorriso rapidamente retornou ao seu rosto. Todavia, mantive minha curiosidade para mim mesma.

Esme teve a ideia de trazer consigo os presentes do dia anterior, e Edward transferiu nossas coisas da caminhonete dela para seu carro. Com um outro abraço da Esme, e Carlisle dizendo que nos veria logo, Edward e eu fomos embora.

"Pode relaxar agora," Edward disse, enquanto dirigia o carro pela rua movimentada.

Inspirei e expirei em reflexo. "Nem tinha reparado que estava nervosa."

"Por que estava?"

Respirando fundo novamente, repousei minha cabeça contra o assento e fechei meus olhos. "Na verdade não sei. Acho que esperava que tudo explodisse novamente no meu rosto."

Voltei a abrir meus olhos e virei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. O sorriso tinha sumido do seu rosto, e me senti culpada por isso.

"Sinto muito," e realmente sentia. "Estou tentando aqui. É só que... eu percebi que assim que você voltasse a falar sobre tudo, tinha certeza que isso desencadearia o retorno de todas as emoções de novo e eu..." minha voz sumiu e eu respirei fundo novamente.

Edward manteve seus olhos na estrada, mas meneou sua cabeça pra mostrar que ouviu minhas palavras.

"Só me dê um pouco de tempo, Edward. Por favor."

Com um rápido olhar na minha direção, ele deu um outro aceno rápido antes de retornar sua atenção volta para a rua coberta por lama. "É o mínimo que posso fazer por você." Sua voz era baixa, e eu não sabia que ele fez propositalmente para me ressegurar ou se era quase uma advertência para ele mesmo.

Quase trinta minutos depois, ele estacionou no meu apartamento e rapidamente saiu do seu assento para me ajudar a sair do carro. Então pegou as minhas coisas do banco de trás e andou comigo até lá.

Depois de me ajudar a guardar as coisas no meu quarto, Edward foi embora. Ele disse que Alice estaria de volta logo e previu que ela iria querer falar até minhas orelhas arderem, enquanto rearranja tudo. Ele tinha certeza que tudo terminaria mais rápido e suave se ele não estivesse lá. Antes de ir, me lembrou que trabalharia o final de semana todo, mas que se eu precisasse de qualquer coisa, para ligar para ele. Então me convidou para jantar com ele na segunda feira.

Ele realmente me perguntou, dando-me a opção de dizer não, se essa fosse a minha opção.

Eu fiquei tão impressionada com o simples gesto que nem consegui encontrar palavras, então concordei de maneira estúpida. Edward me lançou aquele seu sorriso torto bastante familiar, e saiu.

Fui tirar um cochilo e descobri que estava tão cansada que adormeci pouco tempo depois de ter deitado.

Enquanto dormia, senti como se estivesse sento retirada da soneca por um barulho de bip. Era irregular e suficientemente suave para que não fosse ofensivo, como meu alarme poderia ser, mas era suficientemente alto para que de alguma forma, mesmo inconscientemente, soubesse que estava ali. Mas assim que o som começou a me acordar, fiquei consciente para conseguir ouvir... ouvir nada... e voltar a dormir... só para ser retirada dos meus sonhos pelo mesmo barulho. O processo continuou repetindo-se até que eu realmente acordei para reconhecer que isso não tinha sido um sonho estranho.

Continuei deitada na cama, encarando o teto por vários minutos, enquanto meu cérebro – lentamente – acordava. Quando finalmente decidi que não poderia ficar na cama por muito mais tempo, levantei para investigar o barulho estranho. O que quer que fosse, vinha do outro quarto. Minha primeira suposição era que Alice tinha trazido alguma coisa e estocado no quarto do bebê. Mas um olhar no quarto me disse que eu não queria, verdadeiramente, procurar nada lá. Ainda estava uma bagunça, apesar de que eu pudesse claramente ver que ela conseguiu organizar parte do quarto... com esperanças aquilo significava que o resto do quarto seguiria o exemplo.

Fechei a porta e fui para a sala de estar assim que voltei a ouvir o som.

_Bip_

Agora que não estava mais tão abafado pelas portas fechadas e distância, me parecia familiar. Fui direto para a mesa da cozinha e peguei meu telefone. Até aquele momento, achava que meu telefone estava dentro da bolsa e que tinha o levado comigo para o restaurante.

_10 ligações perdidas_

Gemi quando andei até a sala de estar e sentei no sofá.

Todas as ligações eram da Angela e um nó de pavor surgiu no topo do meu estômago.

Senti instantaneamente uma onde de náusea assim que ouvi a primeira mensagem: "Bella, é Angela. Onde você está? Estou aqui no _The Met_ para nosso almoço de negócios com Bill McIntyre. Não estou te vendo em lugar algum. Me liga."

Merda.

~*~

Angela veio para meu apartamento assim que terminou o trabalho na sexta feira e me contou tudo o que aconteceu no almoço que tinha esquecido. Nós conversamos pela noite toda, reservando-me pouco tempo para falar com Alice.

Alice parecia um pouco excluída pelo fato que estava passando minha noite trabalhando com Angela, ao invés de dizer a ela tudo o que aconteceu depois que ela e Jasper saíram da casa dos seus pais para irem para a dos pais do Jasper. Eu não ousei dizer para Alice o porquê era tão urgente que eu trabalhasse com Angela, mas eventualmente ela percebeu o ponto e foi para o quarto de hóspedes com seu notebook e um cartão de crédito.

No sábado, um dos funcionários de Alice ficou doente então ela teve que ir para a loja, deixando-me sozinha com um dia inteiro para mim mesma. Necessitando sair do meu apartamento por um tempo, fui para a livraria e usei um dos cartões de presente que ganhei no Natal para comprar livros – muito necessários – de parto, para pais e mais importante, nomes. Era incomum que tivesse parado para pensar no que meu futuro me reserva. Quando voltei para casa, fiquei confortável no sofá, enquanto lia sobre as alegrias de ter filhos.

Ambos minha mãe e Charlie ligaram a tarde. Me senti mais do que culpada por não falar com nenhum dos dois desde a manhã do Natal. Com cada telefonema, dei a meus pais uma breve visão geral do meu feriado... deixando de fora a parte que saí antes do jantar porque o pai do meu bebê teve problemas com a mamãe e então eu tive uma grande e importante conversa com Carlisle e depois Edward. Quando finalizei a ligação com Renee, ela me lembrou de ligar para ela depois da minha próxima consulta médica e me disse que me amava. E antes de desligar com Charlie, ele perguntou se eu poderia almoçar com ele no sábado. Eu aceitei e sabia que seria a minha oportunidade para tentar esquecer meus problemas com o papai e esperançosamente começar nossa relação pai e filha com uma lousa limpa.

Edward ligou cinco vezes durante o dia para me checar, enquanto estava entre pacientes e sentado com um bolo de fichas, um copo de café e sanduíche. Era quase suficiente para me fazer querer algo mais substancial – ou ao menos com um gosto melhor – do que comida de hospital... mas me convenci que não era meu lugar fazer algo parecido.

Sábado rapidamente transformou-se em domingo e com isso, veio outra tempestade de neve. Alice continuou insistindo que isso não era típico no clima invernal de Seattle, mas era a quarta maior nevasca em duas semanas.

"Só espero que não esteja chovendo na quinta feira," Alice reclamou, enquanto trabalhávamos juntas para desmontar a árvore de Natal.

"Achei que você era vidente. Você não deveria saber se os aeroportos ficariam fechados por conta do mau tempo?" desafiei com um sorriso.

"Você nunca ouviu falar de algo chamado Teoria do Caos? Ninguém consegue prever com perfeição o clima. Mesmo se for vidente. Só porque não acho que vamos pegar chuva na quinta feira, não significa que algo pequeno e que pareça insignificante não vai causar a uma mudança na previsão," Alice disse antes de colocar a língua dela para fora.

Rolei meus olhos para ela.

Nosso dia prosseguiu da mesma forma. Brincamos e implicamos com a outra, enquanto limpávamos, e vez ou outra, eu responderia uma das suas perguntas sobre o que aconteceu no Natal. Era um acordo muito mais tranquilo e fácil para mim do que simplesmente confidenciar o que aconteceu.

Normalmente gostava de manter as decorações natalinas até o primeiro dia do Ano Novo. Entretanto, tinha tanta coisa adornando a minha sala, que seria muito para uma pessoa fazer sozinha. Alice iria embora na quinta feira para umas férias de duas semanas em Milão com Jasper. Era o seu presente de Natal para ele. "Mas não se preocupe. Nós estaremos de volta a tempo para seu chá de bebê," Alice me assegurou.

Era a primeira vez que ouvia qualquer coisa sobre um chá de bebê. Aparentemente, Kate e Angela estavam organizando um para mim já que Alice estaria fora do país. A festa será na casa da Esme e Carlisle.

Ela também confidenciou que estava nervosa em me deixar sozinha por tanto tempo, especialmente tão perto do parto. "Quase falei para Jazz que não poderia ir, mas Edward me assegurou que ficaria por perto. Tudo bem por você?"

"Vou ficar bem, Alice." Estava certa que não ficaria sozinha. Tinha Kate, Angela, Esme e como ela mesma disse, até Edward ficaria por perto para me fazer companhia. Inferno, só até as duas horas da tarde do sábado ele ligou não menos do que quatro vezes.

Na segunda feira, fui às minhas reuniões sem problemas. Angela sentou-se comigo com pose e graça. As engrenagens da minha cabeça começaram a funcionar, enquanto começava a realmente ver seu potencial. Eu teria que pensar na melhor maneira de trabalhar com ela e ver onde as coisas iriam uma vez que voltasse para o escritório e me encontrasse com Laurent, mas essa era uma informação que eu definitivamente teria que manter comigo. Tentei remarcar minha reunião com McIntyre, mas não tive nenhuma sorte nesse caso. A única parte boa a essa altura era que ainda estavam presos em um contrato conosco.

Naquela tarde, depois que ele acordou, Edward veio com pizza e salada, mas passamos a noite majoritariamente em silêncio, enquanto continuava a me irritar com trabalho e, eventualmente, ele caiu no sono assistindo televisão.

~*~

"Se apresse, Bella" Alice gritou, enquanto socava a porta do banheiro.

"Me dê só mais um minuto!"

Para um dia de folga, era cedo demais para ser retirada da cama e enfiada no chuveiro. Eu mal poderia esperar para a mulher irritante viajar em férias. Eu estava ansiosa para as duas semanas extremamente abençoadas. Ontem foi o dia mais tranquilo das minhas supostas férias. Só tive uma consulta médica curta, seguida por um almoço de negócios. O resto do dia foi gasto com leitura e relaxamento.

"Vamos chegar atrasadas!" O grito da Alice me tirou dos meus pensamentos e me trouxe de volta à dura realidade. Tinha a impressão que o dia seria tudo menos extasiante.

"Você disse que nosso compromisso só era as nove," falei pela porta, enquanto secava meu cabelo com a toalha.

Ouvi um barulho na fechadura e maçaneta antes da Alice abrir.

"Você nunca me disse que era especialista em abrir fechaduras."

Alice riu. "Você não conhece metade dos meus talentos, Swan. Agora, vamos logo."

"Ainda não escovei meu cabelo."

Ela rolou seus olhos para mim e pegou a escova da minha mão para rapidamente atacar meus nós. "Precisávamos ter saído há cinco minutos atrás."

"Achei que você tinha dito que nosso compromisso era às nove."

"Já ouviu falar de algo chamado 'horário do rush'? São 7:30 da manhã de uma quarta feira, Bella, e nós temos que dirigir até Kirkland," Alice disse em um tom condescendente. Ela rapidamente escovou meu cabelo e prendeu em um coque mal feito. "Ajeitamos isso antes das fotos," murmurou enquanto me tirava do banheiro, jogava meu casaco para mim e então me apressou para o carro para que conseguíssemos chegar ao compromisso a tempo.

Não fazia ideia do que esperar da nossa viagem ao spa, mas sentia-me como se tivesse sido completamente transportada para um outro mundo desde o momento que andamos pelas portas. O lugar era cheio. Eu sabia disso, baseada no número de carros no estacionamento, mas ninguém desconfiaria se olhasse dentro. As paredes eram de uma madeira escura suave com quadros espaçados nas paredes. Tinham algumas cadeiras contra a parede mais distante, perto de uma fonte. O som de água corrente era o único no quarto. Alice e eu nos aproximamos da mesa da recepção e esperamos até que a recepcionista ruiva terminasse o que quer que estivesse fazendo e nos cumprimentasse.

"Alice Cullen e Bella Swan," Alice disse à mulher sem delongas.

"Sim, claro." A recepcionista sorriu enquanto levantava, olhou para nós duas e puxou uma pasta, entregando-a à Alice. "Srta. Cullen, você tem uma massagem, nutrição de corpo, pele, manicure e pedicure." Então me olhou e puxou outra pasta. "Para você, Srta. Swan, tempo nosso Pacote 'Grávida & Mimada', que inclui uma massagem pré-natal, facial e nosso tratamento exclusivo _Lindas Barrigas Extasiadas_. E teve adicionado, por último, manicure e pedicure."

Eu queria negar o que ela disse. Não tinha adicionado nada do gênero, mas um olhar duro da Alice me disse para segurar minha língua. Ainda assim tive que morde-la firmemente para me prevenir de perguntar o que diabos 'lindas barrigas extasiadas' era. Não existia absolutamente nada extasiante ou lindo sobre a pele que coçava e foi esticada em cima do meu útero em crescimento, com marcas vermelhas e linhas marrons na frente. Só pensar nisso me fez mover minha mão na barriga para coçar. Era simplesmente desconfortável.

Ao invés de vocalizar isso, dei a recepcionista um sorriso pequeno e concordei.

"Ela também precisa fazer o cabelo," Alice interferiu.

"Alice," falei por entre os dentes enquanto eu balançava a cabeça.

"Oh, fica quieta. Edward vai te buscar aqui às três. Eu já te maquiei, mas não trouxe nada para estilizar seu cabelo, e já passou da hora de você aparar seu cabelo, de qualquer jeito."

Gemi, mas quando recomecei a protestar, Alice cobriu minha boca com sua mão. Um olhar para o recepcionista disse-me que ela estava bastante entretida pelo nosso desentendimento.

"Por favor, Bella, isso é importante para o meu irmão," Alice disse em um tom suave e suplicante, depois que removeu sua mão da minha boca.

Suspirei resignada. "Está bem."

Depois que nos cadastramos e entregamos alguns documentos que me pediram, Alice e eu fomos guiadas para salas de troca de roupa com roupões. Alice conversou sobre nada e tudo enquanto nos trocávamos, e assim que acabamos, fomos levadas para um cômodo com duas mesas. Uma era a clássica mesa de massagem lisa e a outra tinha travesseiros – que incluíam um largo travesseiro corporal. Só olhar para aquilo fez com que alguns músculos tensos do meu pescoço e ombros começassem a relaxar.

Com a ajuda do atendente, estava rapidamente confortavelmente deitada de lado, com uma larga e extremamente fofa toalha me cobrindo – encarando Alice. As massagistas entraram no quarto, e não muito tempo depois já sentia os nós desmanchando no meu pescoço e ombros. Estava confiando que essas mulheres sabiam o que estavam fazendo quando se tratava de massagear uma grávida. Já tinha ouvido que era perigoso e podia causar contrações, mas o fato que elas perguntaram um pouco sobre meu histórico médico, complicações na gestação e para eu marcar qualquer reclamação sobre meu corpo, me disseram que elas sabiam tratar de grávidas. Mas quanto mais trabalhavam nos meus músculos doloridos e tensos, mais eu relaxava e não muito tempo depois, estava sendo gentilmente acordada e guiada para o próximo tratamento.

Alice e eu nos dividimos quando ela foi apressada para a nutrição corporal, e eu fui levada para a coisa de barriga.

Ok, não era tão ruim.

Honestamente, era bom para caralho. Era uma máscara hidratante que a profissional aplicou na minha barriga inchada e então um creme que gentilmente espalhou na pele, fazendo algo que ela chamou de _effleurage_, A coisa toda só durou vinte minutos e quando ela tinha terminado, minha pele estava suave e macia. Mais importante, não estava coçando como usualmente acontecia. Era quase tão relaxante quando a massagem, mesmo que não tenha pegado no sono durante o processo. Depois era minha massagem facial, que era bom, mas nem de perto tão bom quando a massagem ou o tratamento da barriga.

Encontrei Alice para almoçarmos e então ambas fomos fazer a manicure e pedicure. Pessoalmente, estava pronta para uma soneca, mas quando disse isso a técnica em unhas disse que o tipo de tratamento que ela fazia, me ajudaria a acordar. Eles eram feitos para revitalizarem.

"Qual cor vai querer?" a manicure perguntou.

"Clara. Só uma francesinha."

Virei minha cabeça para olhar para Alice. Estava certa que ela falaria algo estúpido... como Maçãs Vermelhas Doces. Ela sorriu e encolheu seus ombros. "O objetivo das fotos é algo como beleza natural. Além do mais, notei que você rói unhas quando está nervosa, e unhas vermelhas só ficam bonitas se forem longas. E te conheço suficientemente bem para saber que você não quer unhas feias."

"Não como minhas unhas."

Em resposta a manicure levantou minha mão direita e tocou no meu dedo indicador. Oh. Talvez eu as roa. Era chocante nunca ter nem reparado que fazia.

"Então, Bella, o que está acontecendo entre você e Edward?" Alice perguntou alguns minutos depois, enquanto nossas mãos ficavam de molho.

"Não está acontecendo nada." Murmurei, tentando suprimir um bocejo. As vezes Alice simplesmente não fazia sentido algum.

"Oh, por favor. Ele está cego de amores por você, ou não notou?"

A lancei um olhar perplexo. De verdade, não tinha notado. "Ele ligou algumas vezes e trouxe jantar na segunda feira, mas não acho que isso conte como estar cego de amores."

Alice rolou seus olhos. "Bella, ele já ligou umas vinte vezes nos últimos cinco dias."

"Não foi tanto assim."

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse desafiando minha afirmativa.

"Está bem. Mesmo que tenha ligado... isso são quatro vezes por dia. Um pouquinho demais, mas ele só está preocupado."

"Você realmente quer seguir pelo caminho desse rio?"

"O que?"

A manicure removeu minha mão direita, secou e começou a massagear com loção.

"O Nilo... não é só um rio no Egito."

Era a minha vez de rolar os olhos.

"Você não conhece meu irmão tanto quando eu conheço," continuou. "Ele não liga pra ninguém mais do que uma vez por dia e ele nunca, eu repito, nunca liga para alguém a não ser que seja uma emergência enquanto ele está trabalhando no hospital."

"Nunca?"

"Nunca."

"Oh."

Alice meneou a cabeça concordando. "Exatamente. Quantas vezes você já falou com ele no final de semana?"

Eu sabia o número sem nem precisar pensar. E sabia por que estava tentando discernir porque me importava tanto sequer contar, pra começar. "Onze."

Alice sorriu largamente. "Então me deixe perguntar novamente: O que está acontecendo entre você e Edward?"

"Eu não faço ideia," admiti com um suspiro. "Ele tem sido muito doce, mas não consigo parar de pensar quanto tempo isso vai durar. A realidade vai bater na minha porta cedo ou tarde, e então o que vai acontecer?"

"Ele realmente gosta de você,"

"O que?" Perguntei, puxando minha mão de forma que o objeto que tinha deixado minha mão esquerda estava de molho desequilibrou-se na mesa e a manicure segurou firme a minha mão direita. Não tinha nem percebido que ela já estava trabalhando com minhas cutículas.

"Ele gosta."

"A única coisa que o preocupa é o bebê."

"Não, Bella, se o caso fosse esse então ele te deixaria sozinha enquanto trabalha. Ele confiaria que eu ligaria se tivesse alguma coisa acontecendo, ou esperaria que você ligasse."

Senti minha mão esquerda sendo seca, e tentei me focar naquilo. A última coisa que precisava era pensar que Edward estava desenvolvendo algum sentimento por mim além de preocupação pelo seu filho.

"E você gosta dele."

Meu estômago contraiu à sua declaração. "Não, eu realmente não gosto." A resposta era automática, e mesmo eu podia ouvir a mentira no meu tom, mas Alice não pressionou mais. Dizendo-me que era muito mais esperta do que o que eu acreditava que era.

Silêncio preencheu o cômodo por bastante tempo depois daquilo. Eu não sabia o que consumia os pensamentos da Alice, mas minha mente estava muito focada em tentar negar tudo o que ela dissesse. Era enquanto nossos pés repousavam em cera de parafina que ela voltou a falar. "Por favor, só me prometa que você vai lhe dar um pouco de crédito. Apesar do que você acredita agora, ele não vai repentinamente de deixar de lado como fez antes. Edward aprende com seus erros... ele não vai fazer o mesmo novamente."

"Ok, Alice," concedi. Felizmente esse foi o fim da conversa.

~*~

Terminamos as três em ponto. Não tinha notado antes, mas Alice tinha trazido roupas para mim e ela insistiu que eu me vestisse nelas para a viagem até o fotógrafo.

"Tem mais duas camisas ali, se quiser mudá-las durante a sessão," Alice disse, segurando uma bolsa de compras.

"Por que você não vem junto?"

"Tenho que me certificar que está tudo bem na loja."

Meneei a cabeça. Iríamos para a loja da Alice naquela noite para ajudá-la com o inventario de fim de ano para que houvesse tempo que ela pegasse toda a papelada antes dela e Jasper irem para o aeroporto.

Saímos do salão e vimos Edward estacionando na frente. Ele sorriu enquanto saia do banco do motorista e deu a volta para abrir a porta do passageiro para mim. "Olá," cumprimentou.

Sorri em resposta, enquanto Alice e eu andamos em direção ao carro dele. Ela entregou a bolsa de compras para ele e depois de abraçá-la rapidamente e agradecendo-a pelo dia, entrei no carro. Edward fechou a porta, disse algo que parecia um agradecimento à Alice e então também entrou no carro.

"E então, se divertiu?" perguntou assim que ligou o carro.

"Foi divertido sim, mas não é algo que eu faria sempre." Estremeci quando pensei na conta que tivemos quando Alice e eu terminamos. Olhei rapidamente à ficha de preços mais cedo, mas calculei que no ponto que tivéssemos terminado o preço teria se aproximado a quatro dígitos para apenas duas mulheres, me forcei a parar de pensar sobre o assunto.

Edward me olhou. "Seu cabelo está bonito," ele disse.

"Obrigada." Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem com o elogio e me xinguei por ter reagido daquela forma. Eu gostei do que a cabeleireira fez com meu cabelo. Ela tinha aparado e cacheado antes de colocar as laterais para trás. Quando ela mostrou no espelho, tinha amado a maneira que ficou com ondulações suaves nas minhas costas. Aquilo, somado à maquiagem leve que Alice insistiu em aplicar me fez sentir bonita, como não me sentia em anos.

Chegamos ao estúdio fotográfico relativamente rápido, e Edward veio me ajudar a sair do carro. Tentei manter a bolsa de compras com as camisas extras no chão, mas Edward inclinou-se e pegou-a, dizendo-me que Alice o fez prometer que iria conosco.

Assim que entramos fomos levados de volta ao estúdio. Luzes claras, cenários, acessórios... estava tudo lá.

"Sou Cameron," o fotógrafo disse, balançando primeiro a mão do Edward e depois a minha.

Tive que segurar firme a risada que queria sair depois que ouvi seu nome.

"Você tem olhos bastante expressivos," disse para mim. "Está tudo bem, você pode rir. Minha mãe também era fotógrafa e achou que causaria impacto com esse nome." Ele bateu suas mãos juntas. "Ok, vamos começar então. Primeiro bebê, certo?"

"Sim," respondemos juntos.  
"Ok. Vamos começar com vocês por ali," Cameron começou enquanto me guiava para ficar na frente dos cenários.

As primeiras fotografias e várias poses eram de mim. Ele me fez ficar de pé com minhas mãos na minha barriga segurando uma rosa e olhando para baixo. Em uma pose, ele me fez levantar tanto a minha blusa, que minha barriga ficou nua e minhas mãos repousadas em cima e embaixo, quase ninando meu abdômen.

Pelo meio da sessão Edward me fez trocar de blusa por algo mais apertado, que abraçou minhas formas mais do que as roupas largas que eu tendia a usar. Cameron pareceu entretido que só me bastou uma palavra para conceder. _Alice_.

Várias fotos foram refeitas com a nova blusa. Justo quando achei que tínhamos acabado, Cameron jogou algo para o Edward e disse para ele se unir a mim. Edward se aproximou e quando abriu sua mão para ver o que pegou, gargalhou.

"Só use isso," Cameron instruiu.

Me sentia como se tivesse perdido uma piada até que Edward se ajoelhou na minha frente, tocou a minha cintura e envolveu a fita métrica ao redor da minha barriga. Ele estava sorrindo amplamente, enquanto minha boca abriu em horror.

_Click, click, click_

Ouvi o barulho da câmera continuar ao passo que tentava afastar Edward.

"Não quero que ninguém saiba o quão grande fiquei!"

"Bella," Edward disse em um tom tranqüilizante, "você ainda tem várias semanas a frente. Sua barriga vai ficar maior do que está."

Ao invés de meramente empurrar seu ombro, o soquei forte no seu peitoral.

"Ow!"

"Sem mais piadas sobre o meu tamanho."

Ele me lançou outro do seu infamo sorriso torto. "Palavra de escoteiro."

Estava quase certa que já tínhamos estabelecido que ele nunca foi um escoteiro. Rolei meus olhos pelo o que pareceu ser a trigésima vez naquele dia e balancei a cabeça.

Então Edward deixou a fita métrica cair, me olhou e beijou minha barriga. "Sinto muito por ter implicado com você," sussurrou.

Ao longo da nossa interação, os cliques continuaram.

Edward levantou minha blusa e beijou meu abdômen nu mais uma vez antes de levantar-se, enquanto eu corava e tentava recuperar minha respiração por conta de um ato tão íntimo. _Ele está atuando para a câmera_, me disse firmemente. Então ele sorriu para mim antes de virar sua cabeça e realmente se assustar quando viu Cameron a alguns centímetros de nós. Engoli em seco quando notei as bochechas de Edward corar, e uma voz bastante alta começou a gritar na minha cabeça que Edward foi sincero. Isso fez os últimos minutos de contato muito mais íntimo para perceber que minhas bochechas coraram ainda mais.

As poses de fotos com Edward foram mais confortáveis que as de mim sozinha. Seja porque eu simplesmente odiava ser o centro das atenções ou porque subitamente estava me sentindo mais tranquila perto dele, eu não sabia. Minha pose favorita foi quando Cameron fez o Edward ficar atrás de mim e envolver seus braços ao meu redor e formar um coração na minha barriga com suas mãos. Tiveram diversas variações, por cima da minha blusa ou com ela puxada deixando minha pele nua. Algumas vezes as minhas mãos cobriam as o Edward e outras vezes eu as usava para cobrir meus seios ou simplesmente as deixava fora do caminho da fotografia. Tentei ignorar como eu me senti confortável e completa com os braços do Edward me abraçando e foquei no fato que isso eram apenas fotos posadas. Mas minha mente continuava relembrando-me da sensação de ter as mãos dele percorrendo pelo meu corpo nu, tornando muito difícil a realização de onde estávamos e o que fazíamos... o que fazíamos.

Realmente não foi de ajuda aos meus exagerados hormônios quando Edward sussurrou, "Obrigado por fazer isso por mim, Bella."

"Achei que isso era um presente de Natal para mim."

"Era a única maneira que consegui imaginar para te fazer concordar com isso."

Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado para tentar ver seu rosto. "Por que é tão importante para você?"

"Porque quero que você saiba que isso é importante para mim. Quero que você e meu filho vejam que ele foi amado e desejado antes mesmo de nascer," disse de maneira séria. "Além do mais, não acabamos de ter essa conversa? Está mais do que na hora de ambos ficarmos excitados com isso." Então beijou minha têmpora.

Era o meu turno de ficar surpresa quando notei os flashes e o fotógrafo.

Não muito tempo depois disso tínhamos acabado. Enquanto Edward saia e finalizava os detalhes de quando as fotos seriam reveladas, fui usar o banheiro. Depois estávamos no nosso caminho para o carro, jantar e esperançosamente uma noite curta com Alice e Jasper.

~*~

Ainda estava escuro quando ouvi meu alarme despertar. Gemi e virei meu rosto no travesseiro antes de respirar fundo e lentamente me levantar.

Era um pouco depois das cinco e Jasper logo estaria aqui para buscar Alice. Todos ficamos acordados até muito tarde. Fazer inventários demorou muito mais do que achei que demoraria. Entretanto realmente acho que se deu pelo número de pessoas. Quatro indivíduos poderiam ter o trabalho feito em uma hora ou duas... por outro lado, dez pessoas demorariam muito mais. Não era o tipo de festa de Ano Novo que pensaria que iria, mas foi uma maneira boa e informal de passar tempo com os Cullens. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Kate e Garrett estavam lá. Tanya ficou em casa com Ashley e Kirsten. Conversamos, comemos, conversamos mais, escrevemos números e conversamos mais um pouco. A única pessoa que eu não tinha interagido foi Rosalie, mas depois do Natal, realmente não me importava. Enquanto ninguém me lançasse olhares maldosos, não importava. Edward me trouxe para casa pouco depois das onze. Depois de um beijo na testa, disse que precisava voltar para casa para dormir um pouco antes do seu próximo turno.

Mal ouvi Alice quando ela entrou pela porta pouco depois da uma.

Agora Alice estava arrastando suas malas para a porta da frente. Ela parecia agitada, empolgada e hiper ativa com a maneira que pulava pela sala com um enorme sorriso prostrado no rosto.

"Bom dia," ela cantou quando me viu.

Ninguém deveria estar tão bonita com menos de quatro horas de sono. Ela estava vestida e de banho tomado. Até seu cabelo e maquiagem estavam feitos. Era perturbador.

"Dia," murmurei sonolenta.

Ela arrumou sua última mala e veio a mim. "Vou sentir sua falta," Alice disse.

"Eu também vou. Espero que você se divirta muito."

Alice virou seu rosto para o lado e pareceu pensativa por um momento. "Você vai ficar bem sozinha?"

Meu rosto quebrou em um sorriso enquanto gargalhava suavemente. "Tenho 28 anos, Alice. Acho que saberei me virar sozinha."

"Bella, você e Edward já discutiram o que vão fazer depois que o bebê nascer?" Perguntou de maneira séria.

"Ainda não. Sei que precisamos, mas…"

Alice suspirou. "Por favor, fale com ele enquanto eu estiver fora."

Meus olhos estreitaram enquanto olhei curiosamente para ela por um momento.

"Por favor, só fale com ele."

Ela estava certa; isso era algo que Edward e eu precisávamos discutir e o tempo estava acabando. "Claro, Alice. Já tinha planejado isso de qualquer forma."

Então ela abaixou na direção da minha barriga e balançou seus dedos a ele. "E você precisa prometer que será bonzinho com sua mamãe enquanto tia Alice estiver fora. Você não tem permissão para sair até que eu retorne. Me ouviu?"

A voz da Alice era tão severa que eu queria rir novamente. "Acho que ele te ouviu."

"Ótimo. Oh, e vi todos aqueles livros que você comprou no outro dia, e você e Edward precisam logo escolher um nome para ele antes que eu volte."

"Você certamente virou uma criaturazinha demandante essa manhã."

O sorriso da Alice cresceu. "Isso é algo que nunca vai mudar." Houve uma batida na porta, e Alice inclinou-se para beijar minha bochecha. "Fique bem. Mamãe, Kate e Angela checarão você. E eu ficaria assustada de Edward deixasse seu lado por algo além de trabalho ou você expulsando-o. Volto a tempo para seu chá de bebê."

"Ótimo," disse com uma pequena gargalhada. Então a abracei rapidamente antes de abrir a porta.

Enquanto Jasper pegava as malas da Alice, ela me deu mais um abraço antes de sair.

Fiquei na porta por alguns minutos depois que tinham finalmente ido, com uma sensação peculiar que não conseguia definir. Meus instintos diziam que era porque existia algo por trás das palavras da Alice além de uma simples despedida, mas não conseguia definir com exatidão o que era.

Finalmente me retirando dos pensamentos, fechei a porta de entrada e voltei para a cama. Era meu último dia de folga e não gastaria ficando acordada o dia todo quando podia ficar satisfeitamente dormindo. Eu iria me aproveitar dessa pequena maravilha enquanto ainda pudesse.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: ~Dany_Cullen é a nossa beta! Eu não poderia agradecer pelos pepinos gigaaaantes que a gente joga nas mãos dela, e mesmo assim ela sempre está disposta a nos ajudar. Brigada baby!**

**Essa fic é da ~GinnyW31 e se vocês sabem inglês corram para ler o que ela escreve! O perfil dela está no meu e também nos autores favoritos! Ginny tem twitter e é muito simpática: GinnyW31**

**Eu nem vou me alongar pra dizer que sinto muito pela demora, mas é que ~Mayra_Dih (que traduziu o próximo capítulo) passou por alguns problemas que não cabe a mim dizer, e eu optei por segurar este capítulo para que o buraco que vocês ficassem entre um capítulo e outro não ficasse tão gigante. Pensem pelo lado positivo, o próximo não vai demorar tanto quanto esse. **

**Nossos twitters:**

**DanyCury**

**kathy_ds**

**lou5858**

**Mayra_Dih**

**E então... me contem quantos : "aaaaawn" vocês fizeram ao longo do capítulo. DU-VI-DO alguém ter me superado! LOL**

**Beijos, meus amores, e obrigada pela paciência! :)**


	19. Franjas

**Capítulo 19: Franjas**

Era igualmente bom e ruim voltar a trabalhar na sexta-feira de manhã. Edward tinha telefonado do hospital na noite anterior e me perguntado se eu precisava que ele viesse me levar ao trabalho. Foi gentil, mas não importa o quanto eu detestasse dirigir com a bola de praia no lugar da minha barriga, de forma alguma eu teria uma pessoa que não dormiu a noite inteira me levando a lugar nenhum. Ainda assim, Edward estava planejando passar no meu apartamento para jantar quando ele terminasse as consultas. Eu não fazia ideia do que queria dizer "consultas". Quando perguntei, ele disse que iria atender pacientes no consultório. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de que ele tinha um consultório.

Eu me pergunte o quão séria Alice tinha sido quando ela disse que os únicos momentos em que Edward sairia seriam quando ele tivesse que trabalhar ou quando eu o expulsasse.

"Bom dia Srta. Swan."

"Bom dia Monique" Eu respondi a recepcionista quando passei pela mesa dela. Angela estava em sua respectiva mesa falando no telefone. Eu larguei um pacote de arquivos das reuniões que tivemos durante a semana passada em sua mesa. Ela sorriu e sussurrou "Eu já vou."

Era esquisito estar de volta a minha sala. Eu já havia me ausentado antes. Tinha sido apenas algumas semanas antes, quando eu estive no hospital, mas agora eu me sentia verdadeiramente estranha mediante meu retorno. A sala estava fria e parecia quase estéril. Pela primeira vez desde que comecei a trabalhar, eu não_ queria_ estar ali. Eu queria estar em casa, mesmo que eu não soubesse mesmo o que fazer por lá também.

Eu senti essa compulsão estranha de ir pra casa e deixar as coisas prontas pro bebê. De ir ao quarto de hóspedes e olhar o que Alice tinha feito e passar o dia limpando o armário e organizando as coisas que eu tinha e me desfazer daquelas que eu não precisava mais. Me perguntei se essa era a tal compulsão por "cuidar do ninho" da qual eu tinha ouvido falar. O que quer que isso fosse, eu sentia como se fosse uma coceira que tivesse que ser coçada de repente e que não havia quantidade de trabalho no escritório que satisfizesse isso.

Apenas alguns minutos se passaram enquanto eu situava minhas coisas e ligava o computador antes que Angela entrasse.

"Isso vai ajudar." Ela disse andando até minha mesa e colocando o copo da Starbucks acima.

"Obrigada." Eu disse tomando um gole do meu chá. "Então, o que eu perdi?"

Angela se sentou a minha frente e puxou sua planilha. "Bem, você está informada de quase tudo." E então ela começou a listar os planos para o dia e direções que ela tinha para que eu seguisse pelo decorrer da próxima semana.

"E você ouviu alguma coisa sobre o Bill McIntyre?" Eu perguntei, quase com medo de ouvir a resposta.

"Não. Ele ainda não retornou minhas ligações." Ela disse com o rosto sério.

"Irritando a clientela?" Veio uma voz da porta.

Eu fechei o rosto. "Não te diz respeito."

Eu observei Laurent quando ele entrou na minha sala, seu queixo firme, sua cabeça erguida e ele tinha esse gingado prepotente que me fazia querer vomitar. Confiança parecia emanar dele em ondas. Era intimidante demais. "Eu acho que me diz respeito. Eu falei com Jack na terça..." Ele deixou sua voz ir sumindo e as palavras ficarem no ar entre nós.

Os olhos de Angela dispararam entre Laurent e eu como se ela tivesse assistindo a um intenso jogo de vôlei, enquanto Laurent continuava a me encarar na expectativa. Eu me recusei a ceder. Se ele tinha algo a me dizer, então que dissesse de uma vez; eu não estava no clima para joguinhos.

"Ou você diz o que tem pra dizer, ou saia."

Ele semicerrou os olhos e me encarou.

"Você devia estar ciente de que mudanças estão para acontecer por aqui. Você apenas precisa estar preparada." Depois do seu comentário que não dizia absolutamente nada surpreendente, ele se virou e saiu da minha sala. Lá se tinha ido a postura prepotente apenas para ser substituído pelo que poderia ser descrito como uma tempestade.

"Você sabe onde ele quer chegar?" Perguntei a minha secretária.

"Não".

Eu suspirei e comecei a massagear minhas têmporas. Eu estava no escritório a exatamente quinze minutos e já tinha uma dor de cabeça vindo.

"Telefone para o Jack e passe pra mim por favor."

"Agora mesmo" ela respondeu enquanto saia depressa da sala.

Meu telefonema com o Sr. Newton acabou sendo tão inútil quanto a maioria das minhas conversas com ele tinham sido ultimamente. Ele dificilmente dizia alguma coisa, enquanto eu soava mais como uma criança manhosa do que uma relações públicas.

E a coisa que estava me aborrecendo principalmente era que minha incapacidade de ir as reuniões que eu marcava ou assinar novos contratos estava provando exatamente as teorias arcaicas de Jack sobre mulheres grávidas.

Idiotice.

O resto do meu dia continuou a passar com a velocidade de uma tartaruga bêbada e minha dor de cabeça tinha conseguido apenas aumentar de intensidade na hora em que eu estava pronta pra guardar minhas coisas e sair no fim do dia. Eu estava contente e irritada ao mesmo tempo pela minha decisão de voltar a trabalhar numa sexta-feira. Por um lado, meu dia tinha valido por cinco, e por outro lado tinham tantas coisas que eu ainda precisava fazer que eu definitivamente me beneficiaria com tempo a mais. E, infelizmente, tinham algumas coisas que somente poderiam ser resolvidas de 9 as 17, de segunda a sexta, em dias úteis.

Angela colocou a cabeça pela fresta da porta da minha sala um pouco depois das 18. "Todo mundo já saiu. Você já está indo?"

"Sim. Você pode ir. Eu vou ficar mais uns minutos."

Ela entrou mais na sala. "De jeito nenhum. Estou sob ordens estritas de não deixar você sozinha aqui." Angela tinha um sorriso bem parecido com o que Alice geralmente mostrava quando ela estava prestes a conseguir alguma coisa.

Eu bati com os papeis que segurava na mesa, mais alto do que eu pretendia. "Me diga Angela, quando as pessoas vão parar de tomar conta de mim como um bebê pirracento de dois anos de idade e não como a adulta que eu sou?"

Os olhos dela se arregalaram conforme as palavras saíam da minha boca com um tom venenoso eu instantaneamente me arrependi.

"Me desculpe, eu…"

"Esquece isso Bella" Angela disse baixinho, mas seus olhos não saíram do ponto no chão onde estavam fixados.

"Eu estou cansada. Estressada. E minha cabeça parece que está presa por uma corda com um taco de madeira marretando minha têmpora direita. Eu..."

Angela bufou e olhou para cima. "Eu sei."

"Eu realmente sinto muito."

"Eu sei disso também. Eu só queria que você soubesse que todos nós nos importamos com você."

"Eu entendo isso. Eu só não quero ter babás e ser mimada. É desnecessário e irritante."

Com um suspiro, os olhos de Angela voltaram para o chão, olhando atentamente enquanto ela arrastava os pés. "É justo."

Eu sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas eu não tinha a energia para chamar atenção dela para o fato. Enquanto ela não _dissesse_ que estava exagerando comigo... eu tentaria ao máximo segurar minha língua.

"Eu preciso de só mais um minuto."

Ela assentiu e saiu da sala, mas eu sabia que ela não tinha ido pra casa.

Eram quinze pras sete quando eu entrei no corredor para o meu apartamento. Como eu tinha previsto, Angela ficou até eu sair, mas nenhuma de nós disse uma palavra sobre isso. Uma pequena parcela de culpa tinha se instalado no meu estômago quando eu pensei sobre o que havia dito para ela mais cedo, mas eu tentei ao máximo deixar isso de lado. Pelo menos eu tinha o fim de semana pra focar em outras coisas.

Eu dobrei no final do corredor e parei mediante do que eu vi. Sentado no chão e encostado na parede, vestido em jeans, uma camiseta e sua jaqueta de couro estava Edward. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua cabeça tombada estranhamente para um lado, seu cabelo mais bagunçado do que o normal. Ele parecia estar dormindo, e eu fiquei imediatamente irritada. Sim, ele disse que ia vir pra jantar, mas eu não tinha tido mais notícias dele. E porque diabos ele estaria sentado do lado de fora da minha porta, praticamente dormindo no corredor? Eu tinha tido um dia longo. Tudo que eu queria era entrar em casa, tomar alguma coisa pra dor de cabeça e ir pra cama.

Seus olhos se abriram quando eu coloquei a chave na porta.

"Oi" Ele disse grogue.

"O que você tá fazendo sentado aqui fora?"

"Eu estava esperando você chegar em casa."

"Você podia ter ligado." Eu disparei enquanto abria a porta.

Ele rapidamente se levantou e me seguiu para dentro de casa. "Eu liguei. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado."

"Eu tenho certeza de que Angela tranqüilizou você. Falando nisso, eu agradeceria se você não dissesse as pessoas que trabalham comigo que elas tem que ficar a minha volta tomando conta de mim... especialmente fora do horário de trabalho." Eu fui até a mesa de jantar e coloquei minhas coisas ali antes de voltar para a cozinha. Edward continuou parado no corredor, com a minha porta escancarada atrás dele. Eu o fuzilei com o olhar e ele rapidamente fechou a porta e andou em minha direção.

"Eu não liguei pra Angela. E do que você está falando?" O tom dele tinha o mesmo nível de irritação que o meu.

Eu abri um armário, peguei um copo e enchi de água da pia. "Eu sou um adulto Edward. Eu não preciso de uma babá. Você não deveria estar dormindo ou coisa assim?" Tomando um gole de água, eu me recostei na bancada e fechei meus olhos por um instante, não realmente me importando se Edward responderia minha pergunta ou não.

"Eu saí do trabalho as duas, então eu dormi até as cinco e vim pra cá." Eu ouvi ele abrindo e fechando um armário e depois ouvi a geladeira abrindo. "E desde que você trouxe o assunto a tona, eu não preciso de gente fiscalizando minha rotina de sono." Ele adicionou amargamente.

Mantendo meus olhos fechados, eu respirei fundo e lentamente. _Inspire pelo nariz, expire pela boca_, eu recitei pra mim mesma. "Touché. Mas ainda assim você devia ter ligado," murmurei antes de abrir os olhos e me afastar da bancada somente para abrir outro armário e começar a remexer nos remédios.

"Eu estou dizendo, eu liguei. Seu celular ficava me mandando pra caixa postal."

Virando minha cabeça para olhar para ele, eu notei que Edward parecia tão miserável quanto eu estava me sentindo. A profunda palidez da sua pele e os círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos dele era um sinal claro de que ele não tinha dormido muito. Eu duvidava seriamente de que ele tivesse dormido as três horas que havia dito. "Me desculpe. Eu não ouvi tocar."

Edward segurou a ponte do nariz, fechou os olhos e suspirou alto antes de abrir os olhos e olhar pra mim. Sua expressão estava subitamente mais relaxada. "O que foi isso sobre babás?"

Eu me virei e comecei a olhar os frascos de novo. "Angela se recusou a sair do escritório até eu ir embora. Ela disse que tinha prometido não me deixar sozinha." Achando o que eu estava procurando eu peguei o frasco e o abri. "É idiota, sério."

"Eu não disse a ela pra ser sua babá. De verdade. Mas eu tenho que admitir que acho que você não devia ficar sozinha no escritório."

Eu disparei meu olhar pra ele e peguei dois comprimidos.

"Pense sobre a última vez em que você ficou no escritório até mais tarde. Você teve que ser levada para o hospital ele disse. Então pegou o frasco da minha mão. "O que você tá tomando?"

"Eu estou com dor de cabeça."

Edward pegou as pílulas da minha mão antes que eu pudesse tomá-las.

"Hei! Minha médica me receitou esses comprimidos!"

"Sim, ela receitou." Ele disparou enquanto jogava os dois comprimidos na pia e apontava para o rótulo. "Ela receitou isso em setembro. Você sabia que tem aspirina nisso?"

Eu apertei meus olhos confusa, mas eu ainda estava com raiva por ele ter tomado as coisas da minha mão e tentar me dizer o que eu podia ou não fazer. "O que isso tem a ver?"

"Aspirina dificulta a coagulação do sangue. O que não é algo que você quer no seu sistema sanguíneo, especialmente desde que você já teve problemas de sangramento e talvez tenha que fazer uma cesariana. Isso pode trazer uma complicação Bella!"

E exatamente assim, eu me senti como se tivesse sido estapeada. Eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia no momento – Eu me virei pra longe dele e comecei a chorar, com lágrimas profundas e grandes soluços. "Eu não sabia," Eu consegui engasgar.

Em segundos, eu senti braços quentes e reconfortantes a minha volta por detrás. "Shh," Edward consolou no meu ouvido enquanto ele me trazia para o seu peito. "Está tudo bem."

Nós ficamos nessa posição por um longo tempo enquanto eu chorava as lágrimas de frustração que eu tinha acumulado durante o dia. Em um determinado ponto, Edward me virou de forma que meu rosto estava enterrado em seu peito enquanto ele continua a sussurrar palavras tranqüilizantes. Não tinha sido só o remédio que havia me chateado.

Eu tinha me chateado provavelmente porque ele estava certo sobre o remédio. Assim como Angela estava certa sobre não me deixar sozinha. E isso me deixou com ainda mais raiva de mim mesma por não ser completamente competente ou capaz o suficiente para tomar conta de mim mesma. Era apenas um bebê. Como as coisas poderiam ficar assim estressantes e bagunçadas antes mesmo que ele nascesse? E quanto mais próxima ficava sua chegada, mais ferrada minha vida parecia ficar.

Eu comecei a sentir dedos se moverem habilmente pela minha nunca, aliviando um pouco da tensão e da dor na minha têmpora.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa, ou prefere se deitar?" Edward perguntou baixinho.

"Comer primeiro. Depois dormir." Eu murmurei no seu peito.

A ausência súbita dos dedos dele me fez me arrepender de ter respondido sua pergunta. Suas mãos caíram ao seu lado, e eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. Ele ainda parecia cansado e ainda mais rígido do que tinha estado antes, transparecendo um desconforto que eu não podia afirmar. Quando eu dei um passo para longe dele, Edward pareceu relaxar minimamente e respirou fundo. "Se você quiser ir se trocar, eu posso ver se encontro algo para comermos aqui."

Eu simplesmente assenti e saí da cozinha para me trocar das roupas do trabalho. Quando eu voltei menos de 15 minutos depois para ajudar Edward com o que quer que fosse que ele tivesse encontrado na minha geladeira, ele estava colocando pratos ao lado de tigelas que já estavam na mesa.

"Isso foi rápido, e eu não achei que você estaria com muita fome," ele disse com um tom de desculpas. Eu imediatamente notei o quão mais calmo ele parecia, mesmo que ele ainda aparentasse estar prestes a desabar no chão a qualquer momento.

"Está ótimo. Obrigada." Depositados próximos aos meus talheres estavam dois Tylenols. O jantar não foi extravagante, mas foi mais complicado do que eu teria feito. Sopa de tomate e sanduíches, mas Edward não era como Alice. Os sanduíches não estavam queimados... e eles não eram simplesmente de queijo grelhado. O pão tinha sido umedecido em ovo, e o sanduíche não tinha apenas queijo, mas também presunto e peru. Edward resmungou alguma coisa sobre proteína e parou por aí. Eu imaginei que em um dia normal eu teria pensado que estava delicioso, mas ao invés disso a dor de cabeça trazia um gosto ruim a tudo. Eu tentei me lembrar qual foi a última vez em que eu realmente tinha preparado uma refeição, e a única vez nas últimas semanas tinha sido no Natal. "Eu sinto falta de cozinhar." Assim como a maioria das coisas que eu havia dito desde que as marteladas na minha cabeça haviam começado, as palavras deslizaram da minha boca antes que eu tivesse tempo de pensar sobre elas. Dores de cabeça tendiam a fazer o filtro entre meu cérebro e a minha boca desvanecer.

"O que você gosta de cozinhar?" Edward perguntou.

Eu mexi a sopa com a colher, um pouco surpresa que ele estivesse tentando conversar. "Qualquer coisa na verdade. Ultimamente eu tenho estado ou muito ocupada ou muito cansada."

"Ora vamos," ele incentivou. "Deve ter uma especialidade de Bella Swan."

Eu dei de ombros. "Não que eu possa pensar imediatamente." E eu realmente não podia. Eu cozinhava várias coisas, mas atualmente meu cérebro não estava me permitindo pensar claramente de forma alguma. Depois de um tempo, eu peguei um pedaço de sanduíche e olhei para ele por um instante antes de dizer, "Pão. Eu gosto de assar massas."

Ele assentiu e sorriu caloroso.

"Então, um, quais são seus planos para o fim de semana?" Edward perguntou uns minutos depois.

"Eu tenho um almoço com meu pai amanhã."

"Você não parece muito animada." Ele abaixou sua colher e se inclinou para mim, me dando sua atenção integral. Seu interesse em qualquer forma de conversa que não fosse sobre o bebê, minha saúde ou a vida pessoal ferrada dele me surpreendia um pouco. Nós conversamos antes, claro, mas eu dificilmente me lembrava sobre o que qualquer uma dessas conversas havia sido.

Deixando minha colher cair no prato de sopa, coloquei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa, descansei minha cabeça nas mãos e suspirei.

"Se você não quiser falar sobre isso..."

"Não, tudo bem. É só que minha cabeça tá doendo, e meu estômago na verdade está protestando por eu tentar alimentá-lo" Com outro suspiro, eu arrastei minha cadeira para trás e levantei. "Me desculpe. Eu preciso apenas ir me deitar."

"É claro," Edward respondeu, se levantando afobado, mas ele não me seguiu quando eu passei na cozinha para pegar uma compressa de gelo para mim e fui para o meu quarto.

Entrando no meu quarto, eu me arrastei até a cama, deixando a luz apagada. Eu nem mesmo me incomodei em trocar de roupa novamente antes de entrar para debaixo das cobertas e deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro, posicionando a compressa de ervilhas congeladas envoltas numa toalhinha embaixo do meu pescoço. Eu senti um alívio imediato quando minha cabeça encontrou o gelo; meu corpo começou a relaxar, mas durou pouco. Sem nenhuma distração, a única coisa na qual eu podia focar era na dor pulsante na minha cabeça, e quando eu finalmente cheguei a essa conclusão, eu soltei um gemido baixo.

"Você vai ficar bem?"

Eu saltei com as palavras dele e meus olhos abriram de súbito, focando na figura escura no umbral. "Sim, eu só preciso dormir e a dor vai passar." Eu podia ver Edward trocando o peso de um pé para o outro, como se estivesse nervoso.

"Eu acho que vou pra casa e deixar você..."

"Por favor, não vai."

Edward parou de mexer os pés ao me ouvir. "Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Fica… por favor."

"Okay. Eu vou pra cama no outro quarto. Boa noite Bella." Ele parou por um minuto e então se moveu de volta em direção ao corredor.

"Não."

Edward virou a cabeça. "O que?"

"Você…" Minha voz sumiu enquanto eu tentava achar as palavras. "Você poderia ficar e me distrair?"

"Sobre o que você gostaria de conversar?"

"Qualquer coisa. Eu só… Eu não vou conseguir dormir. E eu…"

"Você o quê?" Ele instigou.

"Eu não quero que você pense que eu estava fugindo de você lá fora. Eu só não conseguia ficar sentada mais e eu precisava do escuro, e..."

"Acredite em mim, eu entendo completamente. É claro que eu vou ficar." Ele se virou e deu um passo incerto de volta para o quarto. Edward pareceu pensar um momento. Então ele veio até a cama. Eu não tinha certeza do que ele pretendia fazer, até ele andar para o lado oposto e eu sentir a cama ceder com seu peso. Eu não conseguia me mover um centímetro enquanto eu sentia ele se deitar ao meu lado. "Se você mudar de ideia e quiser que eu vá embora, é só dizer. Mas eu não dormi o suficiente para ficar em pé na porta.

"Tudo bem."

Eu senti ele se mover um pouco mais atrás de mim antes de eu de repente sentir seus dedos de volta no meu pescoço abaixo da compressa de gelo. Então ele começou a falar, e eu me senti ser ninada pela sua voz, mas não o suficiente para me fazer dormir. Edward falou sobre trabalho e pacientes que ele tinha visto durante o dia. O levando a falar sobre alguns dos pacientes mais interessantes que ele já tinha tido. Ele me contou sobre quando ele era um interno e uma mulher veio até a emergência, gritando que ela tinha certeza de estava leprosa, somente para descobrir que ela tinha acabado de voltar de um acampamento onde ela havia tido um encontro no meio da noite num lago poluído. E então teve a história de uns homens que tinham ido pescar juntos, bebendo alguns engradados de cerveja, e que tinham feito apostas sobre quem engoliria a maior pesca. De alguma forma um deles havia conseguido engolir uma espinha de peixe sem estraçalhar seu esôfago. Não muito depois eu me vi relaxando ainda mais. Enquanto a dor de cabeça ia passando devagar, eu comecei a sorrir mais e curtir as histórias que ele ia contando.

Quando Edward terminou de recontar uma história sobre uma menina de seis anos que tinha enfiado uma moeda no nariz para ver se cabia... e quando coube ela enfiou outra, ele parou. A mudança no ar a nossa volta era palpável, e eu me senti enrijecer enquanto espera ele dizer o que ele tinha em mente. "Então," ele começou com cuidado, "se você não estava fugindo de mim lá fora, eu gostaria de ouvir mais sobre seu encontro com seu pai amanhã." Ele tirou meu cabelo do caminho com as mãos e o colocou no travesseiro, então seus dedos voltaram ao meu pescoço. Seu toque começou inseguro, mas depois de alguns momentos ele aplicou mais força na sua massagem.

"Eu não quero vê-lo. Eu preferia apenas jogar tudo pra debaixo do tapete e não ter que lidar com isso, mas é uma dessas coisas que eu preciso fazer. Mas..."

Depois de um minuto de silêncio, os dedos de Edward pararam de se mover. "Mas..." ele disse num esforço para me incentivar.

"Mas depois da minha conversa com Jacob, eu soube que algumas coisas que eu pensei serem verdadeiras eram de fato, somente minha interpretação enviesada e não estavam nem perto da realidade."

"Isso parece estranhamente familiar," Edward brincou enquanto recomeçava a massagear meu pescoço e ombros novamente.

"Irônico não?" Eu perguntei, e senti um pequeno sorriso se formar em minha boca quando pensei em como eu tinha reagido quando ele tinha feito comigo o mesmo que eu fiz com meu próprio pai. Eu já havia contado ao Edward sobre minha relação difícil com Charlie durante o Natal, quando nós finalmente deixamos os nossos problemas em pratos limpos.

"Então, você vai tentar resolver as coisas com ele?"

"Eu vou tentar. Não sei se eu posso."

A mão dele parou novamente, mas um momento depois ele a deslizou pela minha testa e passou seus dedos pelas mechas do meu cabelo em um movimento calmo e gentil. "Ele é seu pai. Eu tenho certeza que ele já perdoou você. Tenha em mente o quão contundentemente ele agiu pra proteger você de mim. Ele ama muito você, Bella. Isso estava evidente em cada ação, palavra que ele disse para mim quando eu o conheci."

O silêncio pairou pesado no quarto novamente e eu fechei meus olhos, aproveitando a calmante sensação das mãos de Edward e o súbito alívio no estresse ao ouvir seus incentivos. Justo quando eu comecei a cochilar, Edward perguntou, "Quais são seus planos para o trabalho?" Meus ombros enrijeceram imediatamente com o assunto e Edward obviamente notou enquanto explicava, "Você sabe, depois que o bebê nascer. Quanto tempo você pretende ficar de licença? Quais são seus planos pra depois?"

"Eu não sei. Bem, eu pensei sobre isso, mas eu ainda não tenho respostas." Seus dedos relaxaram novamente. Puxando a compressa mais derretida de gelo de debaixo de mim e a colocando na mesa de cabeceira, eu me virei para ele.

Com a luz fraca que vinha da cidade ruidosa através da fresta na persiana sobre a minha janela, eu mal podia enxergar a forma de Edward. Ele estava me encarando, completamente vestido com sua camiseta e jeans, deitado de lado na parte de cima do cobertor. Sua cabeça estava apoiada em seu braço direito, e eu podia sentir mais do que ver seus olhos me observando intensamente. "Eu fui ver minha médica na quinta-feira."

"Por que você não me disse?"

"Você estava ocupado, e eu sabia que você ia tirar a quarta-feira de folga por minha causa, então eu não queria que você se ausentasse por mais tempo."

Sua mão se ergueu e afastou o cabelo da lateral do meu rosto. "Eu realmente queria que você pelo menos tivesse me dado escolha." As palavras de Edward eram mais arrependidas do que irritadas, e uma pequena onda de culpa passou por mim. "O que Maggie disse?"

"Ela disse que quer fazer mais um ultrassom na semana que vem. Ela disse que a placenta está no limite para ficar baixa demais, ou algo assim. Você quer vir comigo?"

"Quando você vai?"

"Terça de manhã."

Nas sombras, eu podia ver suas bochechas subindo enquanto ele sorria. "Eu adoraria ir com você. Obrigado."

"De nada." Eu sorri de volta, mas eu não tinha certeza se ele podia ver. "De qualquer forma, quando eu for lá novamente, ela vai me dar uma resposta definitiva se eu preciso ou não fazer uma cesariana. Eu li que o tempo de recuperação é maior se eu tiver que fazer a cirurgia. Então, vai depender disso para eu tirar quatro ou seis semanas de licença."

Edward imediatamente se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para mim. "Quatro ou seis semanas? Você enlouqueceu?"

Eu me movi ficando na mesma posição que ele. De jeito nenhum eu iria permitir que ele tentasse me intimidar me olhando de cima para baixo. "Eu trabalho, Edward. Eu vou tirar seis semanas mas meu trabalho é importante, e seu eu puder voltar a trabalhar depois de quatro semanas, então eu vou fazer o que eu precisar fazer."

"A recuperação é mais do que física. Eu não acho que você entenda a quanto de efeito emocional que isso vai ter – em nós dois. E o que você está planejando fazer com ele quando estiver no trabalho?"

"Eu não sei. Eu marquei uns encontros essa semana em algumas creches para semana que vem. E minha recepcionista disse que tem uma vaga em aberto com a senhora que toma conta da filha dela."

Edward suspirou alto. "E você tem pensado em quanto tempo eu vou querer passar com ele?"

"Não," eu respondi baixinho. Era uma questão plausível, a qual eu não tinha realmente considerado. Desde o momento em que ele mencionou os três berçários, eu tentei evitar pensar sobre balançar meu filho pra lá e pra cá o tempo todo.

"Pense sobre isso Bella. Eu não estou saindo de cena, e nós precisamos acertar algumas dessas coisas juntos."

"Eu vou pensar."

"Você me faria um favor, por gentileza?"

"O que?" Eu perguntei apreensiva enquanto deitava novamente no travesseiro.

"Por favor, me deixe ver o que eu posso fazer também. Se meu filho vai ter de ficar em creches, eu gostaria de participar das entrevistas também."

"Tudo bem."

Edward se moveu sentando-se e colocando as pernas pra fora da cama.

"Espere. Onde você tá indo?"

"Eu preciso dormir um pouco, e eu acho que você também provavelmente," ele disse parecendo ainda mais cansado que antes. Eu me perguntei o quanto disso era cansaço físico e o quanto era mental.

"Edward..." minha voz sumiu, e eu não consegui dizer o que eu realmente queria.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou se virando para mim.

"Umm, nada. Tenha uma boa noite."

Ele andou em volta da cama, eu voltei para o meu outro lado. E enquanto ele andava em minha direção para ir até a porta ele parou e deslizou sua mão por minha testa e têmpora. "Boa noite." Então ele pegou a compressa de gelo e a toalhinha da mesa de cabeceira e saiu pela porta, silenciosamente a fechando atrás de si ao passar.

Meu quarto nunca pareceu tão vazio.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei pelo que deveria ser a vigésima vez em uma conversa telefônica de dez minutos.

"Sim, Bells, absoluta. Tudo vai dar certo." Sua voz era tão tranquilizante, tão calma, eu estava tendo dificuldades em _não_ acreditar nele. "Relaxe."

Eu me recostei nas almofadas do meu sofá, me afundando. Eu estava tentando ficar calma antes que meu pai chegasse. Charlie tinha ligado mais cedo de manhã para me dizer que ele estava saindo de Forks e que ele telefonaria quando chegasse na cidade. Edward tinha me ajudado a arrumar as coisas pra que parecessem apresentáveis, e eu então ele me ajudou a fazer uma lasanha para o almoço antes de ir embora. Exatamente como tinha sido no Natal, Edward e eu parecíamos nos movimentar na cozinha em uma sincronia quase perfeita. Ele antecipava minhas necessidades, enquanto eu estava cozinhando exatamente como eu adivinhava as dele, tudo com o mínimo de palavras necessárias. Nenhum de nós achou que seria uma boa ideia que Edward estivesse no meu apartamento quando eu estava tentando me reconciliar com meu pai. Eu prometi a Edward um pouco de lasanha no jantar quando ele voltasse a noite.

"Ele é seu pai. Tem esperado por essa chance de você há anos."

"Você não está ajudando Jacob." Eu resmunguei no telefone.

Nossa conversa continuou assim, e na metade a outra linha apitou. Era Charlie, me dizendo que ele estaria na minha casa em meia hora. Então eu voltei para minha conversa com Jacob, e fiz isso enquanto colocava a comida no forno para assar e montei uma salada. Assim que eu desliguei o telefone com Jacob, eu ouvi uma batida na porta.

Charlie estava parado no corredor, ladeado por duas sacolas.

"Oi, Bells," ele disse com um sorriso nervoso. Eu lutei contra o ímpeto de corrigi-lo. Por que quando Jacob me chamava por esse apelido nem de longe me irritava tanto quanto quando Charlie fazia a mesma coisa?

"Entre."

Ele passou pela porta e eu a fechei atrás dele. "Wow... umm... você está parecendo... umm... grande."

"Obrigada, pai... eu acho."

Então ele simplesmente ficou ali, parecendo perdido e confuso enquanto eu fazia um pouco mais do que olhar para ele. Era desconfortável. Eu pareci sair do meu transe quando ele mexeu as sacolas um pouco, eu as notei novamente. "Oh! Posso pegar alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei, contente por ter algo pra fazer.

"Claro. Aqui." Charlie estendeu uma das sacolas na minha direção. "Isso é pra sobremesa."

"Obrigada." Eu tirei a sacola das mãos dele e fui até a cozinha, sorrindo quando eu puxei a caixa da Simply Desserts e a coloquei na bancada.

"Eu não sabia se você ia lembrar, mas essa costumava ser sua favorita," Charlie disse enquanto ele vinha até a cozinha um momento depois sem sacolas.

Eu sorri para ele, subitamente me sentindo muito mais relaxada. "Na verdade, eu me lembro."

Charlie soltou a respiração, e eu percebi que ele tinha ficado nervoso sobre a minha resposta.

"O almoço está quase pronto. Você gostaria de beber alguma coisa?"

"Claro."

Eu olhei para ele na expectativa e comecei a listar as opções. Seus olhos começaram a percorrer o pequeno ambiente, parecendo observar tudo. Eu não tinha certeza se esse era outro sinal de nervosismo do meu pai, ou se esse era apenas seu comportamento normal.

"O que quer que você vá beber está bom." Ele murmurou e então andou até a mesa de jantar onde eu o convidei a se sentar.

O almoço foi tenso. Me incomodou o quão rápido os muros entre nós pareciam cair e com a mesma velocidade se reerguerem. Sempre que um de nós começava algum assunto, terminava com conversas de uma ou duas palavras. A viagem de Charlie para Montana tinha ido bem. A neve estava alta. O inverno estava gelado. O natal foi ótimo. Sue estava bem. Billy tinha mandado um "oi", e no meio da conversa tensa, Charlie continuava dizendo coisas do tipo "Como estão as coisas entre você e Jacob?"

Realmente, ele só parecia capaz de dizer mais de três palavras de uma vez quando mencionava o Jacob. Ele não pareceu querer ouvir que Jacob e eu éramos apenas amigos e nada mais. Ou que a frequência dos meus telefonemas para o Jacob tinha caído drasticamente nas ultimas semanas. Até eu mencionar o termo "colega de quarto" Charlie não pareceu na verdade reconhecer que eu tinha dito algo com significado.

"Colega de quarto?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos endurecendo mais e mais a cada segundo.

"Sim, eu tenho..."

"Quem?" Ele perguntou me interrompendo. "É por isso que ele tem atendido seu telefone? Ele se impôs no seu apartamento? Eu não vou deixar esse cara te cansar e magoar." Ele estava apalpando o quadril procurando sua arma enquanto falava, e eu estava grata que nós não estivéssemos na casa dele onde seria fácil para ele pegá-la.

"Não, pai. Apenas pare e escute por um minuto." Essa era uma das coisas que eu sabia que teríamos de conversar a respeito, mas eu tinha planejado em na verdade me desculpar por como eu tinha o tratado nos últimos dez anos primeiro. Eu me recostei na minha cadeira e suspirei. "Edward não é meu colega de quarto. A irmã dele, Alice, se mudou pra cá há umas semanas atrás para me ajudar." Certo, o fato de que Edward tem dormido na minha casa periodicamente desde que Alice chegou não era algo que eu mencionaria de livre e espontânea vontade.

"Se você precisava de alguma coisa, você poderia ter me ligado. Eu estaria aqui assim que possível. Ou você podia ter chamado o Jacob. Eu não quero você tendo que contar com essas pessoas Bells. Deixe sua família te ajudar."

"Você não…" Eu deixei as palavras sumirem enquanto eu encarava o jogo americano embaixo do meu prato e começava a mexer com a borda de crochê. Eu mexi a cabeça num esforço para reforçar meus pensamentos. Falar sobre se eu deveria ou não passar meu tempo com os Cullen ou ouvir sobre o quanto Charlie pensava que eu precisava passar meu tempo com Jacob não era o porque de eu ter concordado em ver meu pai. Com outro longo suspiro, eu decidi ir em frente e começar com meu mais do que ensaiado discurso como eu originalmente tinha planejado fazer. "Eu sei agora que eu estava errada em tratar você como eu tratei. Mas eu odiava te visitar. Eu odiava ouvir você falar sobre a minha mãe – isso me fazia sentir como se você estivesse mais interessado em caçar informação sobre ela do que em passar tempo comigo. Eu odiava que você se recusasse a prometer ir me visitar na Califórnia e ainda me forçasse a ir para aquela minúscula, entediante e úmida cidadezinha que tinha sufocado minha mãe. Durante anos eu odiei ligar pra você e falar com você porque você nunca dizia nada pra mim. Eu nunca me mudei pra Forks porque eu não achava que você me quisesse lá... Eu nunca pensei que você me quisesse de forma alguma." Eu olhei para o seu rosto e disse a última frase. "Eu estava errada. Eu sei disso agora. Mas até algumas semanas atrás, eu ainda achava isso." O olhar triste, magoado e absolutamente devastado em seus olhos era muito doloroso para eu observar, e eu foquei meus olhos novamente no jogo americano. "Jacob me disse que eu estava errada, e ainda que eu acredite nele, você precisa saber que isso é difícil pra mim."

O ambiente ficou silencioso depois disso, e eu não consegui levantar os olhos para ver se eu poderia dizer o que ele estava pensando sobre a minha confissão. Ao invés disso, eu foquei no jogo americano, onde de alguma forma eu tinha conseguido desfazer o nó sem nem mesmo pensar que isso estava atualmente separando a tirinha individual do bordado. Se eu continuasse com isso, em breve não teria nada mais nada nem mesmo pra refazer.

Charlie se estendeu e cobriu minha mão com a sua – quente, gentil, calejada, com leves rugas começando a aparecer. Ele deslizou seu dedão sobre as costas dos meus dedos e então apertou minha mão. "Eu sinto muito, pai." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima corria pela minha bochecha.

"Eu sinto muito também, Bella" ele apertou minha mão novamente antes de levá-la de volta ao colo dele. Eu olhei novamente para ele, e dessa vez quando eu sorri, ele sorriu também, e eu senti o estresse e preocupação se dissiparem, se dissolvendo em nada.

"Parece que você talvez tenha destruído esse," ele disse apontando com a cabeça para a mesa.

Eu olhei para o cantinho desfeito do jogo americano e passei minha mão gentilmente sobre ele, alisando o pano sem o desfazer ainda mais. "Talvez, mas eu acho que dá pra consertar pai."

"Sim, eu também acho."

O resto da tarde passou de um jeito muito mais calmo. Charlie me ajudou a limpar a mesa e guardar o que tinha sobrado, então ele começou a me mostrar as outras coisas que ele tinha trazido. Ele tinha mantas e roupas de segunda mão de quando o filho mais novo de Sue era bebê. Ele tentou se desculpar, dizendo que não era muito, mas eu agradeci a prestatividade. Eu falei a ele mais sobre Alice, e depois peguei um pedaço de cheescake para nós dois, eu continuei falando sobre Edward. Durante a conversa, eu tentei não dar desculpas para o comportamento dele, mas também tentei deixar claro para o meu pai que Edward estava aqui para ficar, e se ele pudesse tentar ao máximo se dar bem com ele, isso iria finalmente tornar as coisas mais fáceis para todo mundo envolvido.

"Eu não confio nele," Charlie resmungou enquanto ele colocava seu prato de sobremesa vazio na pia.

"Mas, eu estou aprendendo a confiar nele, e realmente… isso é tudo que interessa."

"Eu não quero que você se machuque mais do que já se machucou."

Surpreendentemente, eu me vi sorrindo ao ouvir isso. Há menos de um mês atrás, eu teria achado esse comentário fingido e teria ficado com raiva da sua tentativa de agir paternalmente, mas eu estava lentamente começando a ver sua preocupação pelo que ela era. Talvez, dentro de mais um mês eu seria capaz de parar de me encolher sempre que ele me chamasse de Bells. "Eu acho que ele vai agir bem. De verdade. Ele tem estado bem próximo. Ele até mesmo me ajudou a faxinar hoje de manhã e a começar o almoço."

"Nós vamos ver quanto tempo isso dura" ele murmurou tão baixo que eu mal o ouvi. Eu lutei contra a vontade de rir... principalmente porque ele tinha mencionado os exatos pensamentos que eu vinha tendo há semanas.

Com promessas de que ele e Sue estariam de volta quando o bebê nascesse, eu abracei meu pai e o acompanhei até a porta.

"Eu amo você, Bells." Ele disse.

"Eu amo você também, pai. Obrigada... por tudo."

Ele apenas assentiu e saiu pela porta, mas eu sabia que nós estávamos bem. Não perfeitamente, mas desde minha conversa com Jacob, eu vinha percebendo meu pai por um outro ângulo.

Eu fui até a mesa da cozinha e peguei no pequeno dano do jogo americano. Um pouco de carinho e tempo, e ninguém seria capaz de perceber o dano.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: ~Dany_Cullen é a nossa beta! Eu não poderia agradecer pelos pepinos gigaaaantes que a gente joga nas mãos dela, e mesmo assim ela sempre está disposta a nos ajudar. Brigada baby!**

**Essa fic é da ~GinnyW31 e se vocês sabem inglês corram para ler o que ela escreve! O perfil dela está no meu e também nos autores favoritos! **

**Esse capítulo foi traduzido pela Mayra.**

**Nossos twitters:**

**DanyCury**

**kathy_ds**

**lou5858**

**Mayra_Dih**

**Qual foi a parte do capítulo que vocês mais gostaram?**

**:)**


	20. Vale Mil Palavras

**Capítulo 20: Vale Mil Palavras**

Na tarde de domingo, eu me encontrei com Angela e Kate para um almoço tardio depois que as duas voltaram para casa da igreja. Elas estavam animadas sobre o planejamento do meu chá de bebê, e o tópico de nossa conversa girou pela maior parte em torno disso. Nós discutimos principalmente a comida e a lista de convidados. Entretanto, não importa o quanto eu tentasse dizer a elas que as únicas pessoas que eu queria no chá eram elas duas, Alice, e Esme, elas se recusaram a ceder. Quando nós tínhamos terminado, a lista de convidados incluía as quatro pessoas que eu tinha insistido mais todas as mulheres de meu escritório, a mãe de Angela, Rosalie, Tanya, e a namorada do meu pai.

A festa seria em mais duas semanas, e eu já podia dizer que ia ser um dia que eu iria querer esquecer. Eu odiava ser o centro das atenções.

Edward passou sábado e domingo à noite no meu apartamento, e nós compartilhamos jantar e conversa agradável antes de ler, assistimos televisão, escutamos um pouco de música, ou trabalhamos um pouco. A cena toda era muito doméstica, e se eu pensasse muito sobre isso, eu teria que admitir que me assustou. A única coisa que faltava era que a minha cama ainda estava fria e solitária, enquanto ele dormia no quarto de hóspedes – que em breve seria berçário.

Novamente, esse era um assunto sobre o qual verdadeiramente me assustava pensar, mas no qual eu pensava. Ele estava me encarando em cada ocasião, e eu não sabia o que fazer com ele. Mas meus sentimentos por Edward estavam mudando. Talvez tenha sido a gravidez, ou talvez fosse porque eu já sentia como se minha estabilidade, minha vida, estivesse em risco. Claro, eu não quis dizer isso literalmente, mas eu tinha aquele temido, pressentimento de que meu trabalho estava por um fio e com isso, acabaria a minha capacidade de sustentar a mim e meu filho. Talvez meu desejo crescente por Edward fosse apenas alguma compulsão patética neandertal que fazia uma mulher querer um macho provedor e protetor. Eu poderia racionalizar isso mais facilmente do que reconhecer a simples noção de que eu estava realmente desenvolvendo uma conexão emocional com esse homem em particular.

O problema era que relacionamentos me assustavam.

E quer eu culpasse minha infância bagunçada ou não, realmente não importava. Eu tinha dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas, crer que elas estariam lá para mim quando eu mais precisasse. Meus pais tinham falhado miseravelmente nessa tarefa, e se meus próprios pais não estavam lá para mim, então como eu ia encontrar uma maneira de acreditar que outra pessoa não iria me desapontar?

Eu estava lentamente começando a confiar nessas pessoas. Angela e Mike, meus dois amigos fieis no trabalho. Kate, que tinha tomado essa pobre, assustada e jovem mulher solteira sob sua asa quando eu soube da minha gravidez. Esme, que era forte, confiante, e solidária. Alice, que invadiu minha vida, minha própria casa. Todos eles tinham se tornado muito mais importante para mim, no pouco tempo que eu estava em Seattle, do que a maioria dos meus mais próximos e queridos amigos em Phoenix.

E então tinha Edward.

Edward.

Ele estava se tornando meu amigo.

Não, não era isso. Ele _era_ meu amigo. A mudança em nosso relacionamento de seu odioso, doloroso estado apenas um mês antes para o que quer que fosse agora, era facilmente reconhecível. E eu tinha essa sensação estranha que, no momento em que eu abracei essa possibilidade de amizade com ele que eu tinha na verdade concordado com muito mais.

Esse pensamento me deixou ainda mais assustada. Porque enquanto conversamos no sábado e me contei a ele sobre como eu me sentia sobre Charlie e como eu estava lutando com essa mudança no meu relacionamento com ele, ele foi atencioso e solidário, e enquanto o fim de semana progredia, eu me senti confiar nele só um pouco mais.

Edward e eu estávamos de volta ao trabalho na segunda-feira.

Minha segunda-feira no trabalho não foi melhor do que sexta-feira, mas pelo menos eu não fui ríspida com Angela por me rondar. Edward estava de plantão e planejando passar a noite no hospital. Ele ligou um pouco depois das dez para me desejar uma boa noite e perguntar se eu queria encontrá-lo no consultório do médico ou se eu queria que ele me pegasse.

Naquela noite, não só a minha cama parecia fria e solitária, mas o meu apartamento inteiro parecia da mesma maneira, também.

Eu encontrei Edward no consultório médico na manhã de terça-feira. Embora ele tenha sorrido pra mim depois de eu ter me registrado e sentado ao lado dele, eu podia ver claramente o esgotamento pintado no rosto dele.

"Noite difícil?" Eu perguntei.

Ele bufou enquanto colocava a cabeça contra a parede e fechava os olhos.

"Vou aceitar isso como um sim."

Os cantos dos lábios dele se levantaram quando ele moveu a cabeça para o lado e mal abriu os olhos por um instante antes de fechá-los novamente. "Foi uma longa noite."

"Você não tem que voltar, tem?"

"Não. Quando terminarmos aqui, estou planejando em ir para casa e dormir até a manhã de amanhã."

Estava na ponta da língua para perguntar a ele, e eu abri a boca para falar.

"Bella Swan," a enfermeira chamou.

Levantei minha cabeça, e Edward estava de repente em pé na minha frente, sua mão estendida para me ajudar.

Me senti extremamente envergonhada quando peguei Edward tentando furtar olhadas para o meu prontuário quando a enfermeira documentou meu peso e minha pressão arterial. Ela nos levou para a sala de ultra-som, onde, em seguida, esperamos por alguns minutos antes de a minha médica entrar.

A doutora sorriu quando chegou, e por um pequeno momento eu me perguntei por que ela que ela estava fazendo a ultra-sonografia e não a técnica que eu tinha visto pela última vez. Drª. Swanson primeiro me cumprimentou e, em seguida, se virou para Edward. "Ora, ora, Edward. Eu vi sua irmã algumas semanas atrás, e eu estava pensando quando você iria vir." Ela disse.

"Oi, Maggie."

Ela o olhou especulativamente por um momento antes de perguntar, "Você acabou de sair de um turno, não foi?"

"Sim."

Ela riu. "Eu avisei antes que você sequer começasse a faculdade de medicina." Então, ela acenou para mim. "Vai ser ainda pior agora."

Edward igualou o sorriso dela com seu próprio quando a doutora fez um gesto para eu me deitar sobre a mesa.

"Foi o que eu soube", Edward respondeu. "Tanya foi ficar com meus pais noite passada, porque Mitch tinha que sair da cidade e ela entrou em pânico."

"Tanya?" Eu interrompi.

"Sim."

"Como em Tanya-Bebê-Perfeito?"

Edward levantou a sobrancelha para meu nome para ela, mas depois de outra breve pausa, ele acenou. "Kirsten decidiu na semana passada que ela não gostava de dormir à noite."

"Oh."

Drª. Swanson esguichou o frio liquido pegajoso na minha barriga, e a atenção de Edward foi imediatamente atraída para a imagem que logo apareceu no monitor. Minha médica moveu o transdutor, e Edward observou com muita atenção. Todo o tempo, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que se Tanya estava finalmente tendo dificuldades, então como eu iria conseguir? E o noivo dela saiu da cidade e ela entrou em pânico? Minha mente estava tendo dificuldade se envolvendo em torno desse conceito. Eu mal ouvi algo que a médica estava dizendo.

"Bella? Bella?"

"O que?" Eu finalmente respondi, e eu virei a cabeça e vi que Edward estava me olhando com preocupação.

"Você está bem?" Ele roçou os dedos levemente ao longo de minha testa.

"Sim, desculpe." Virei a cabeça e notei que a minha médica estava ocupada tentando parecer ocupada digitando dados na máquina de ultra-som, descaradamente tentando nos ignorar.

"Você ouviu o que Maggie disse?"

"Hein?"

"A placenta está alta o suficiente, Bella" Ela disse enquanto olhava da tela do computador para mim. "Eu espero que você tenha prestado atenção na respiração nas aulas de parto."

Tenho certeza de que meus olhos estavam tão grandes quanto pires naquele momento, e eu senti minha mão apertando a de Edward tão forte quanto eu pude. "Aulas de parto?" Consegui guinchar.

Edward apertou minha mão de volta, mas em vez de terror, os olhos dele mostravam tranquilidade. "Nós vamos no sábado, na verdade" ele disse como se fosse um fato, embora acontecesse de eu já saber que ele iria trabalhar o fim de semana inteiro.

A médica acenou enquanto desligava a máquina e me entregou uma toalhinha para limpar meu estômago. De repente, comecei a lamentar o fato de que eu na verdade não tinha sequer visto nada do ultra-som, eu estive muito presa nos meus próprios pensamentos. Edward obviamente percebeu a minha distração e tomou a toalha da minha mão. Ele começou a limpar o gel da minha pele e, em seguida, puxou minha camiseta de volta antes de me ajudar a sentar.

Drª. Swanson sentou no banquinho e abriu meu prontuário. "Como você esteve se sentindo?"

"Bem. Só cansada."

Ela riu. "Isso deve desaparecer em cerca de dezoito anos."

Me forcei a sorrir daquilo, embora por dentro meu senso de alarme só estivesse aumentando.

"Por quanto tempo ela deve tirar uma licença de maternidade?" Edward perguntou. Eu o encarei por interferir.

"Pelo menos seis semanas, mas eu preferiria se você tirasse mais tempo." O olhar na cara da Drª. Swanson me disse que ela queria saber por que Edward estava perguntando. Felizmente Edward não parecia estar se vangloriando da resposta dela, ele simplesmente acenou pensativo.

"Ela está se queixando de dores de cabeça" disse ele em seguida.

Eu lutei contra o desejo de ser rude com ele. Agora ele estava apenas sendo ridículo. Ninguém se importava se eu estava tendo dores de cabeça. Mas apesar dos meus gritos internos, minha médica começou a folhear meu quadro médico e acenando com a cabeça antes de ela começar a perguntar a frequência, intensidade, e se eu estava vendo pontos negros ou qualquer coisa assim. Então ela disse que achava que tudo estava bem provavelmente, mas que ela faria o laboratório executar alguns testes apenas para ser prudente.

Alguns testes incluíram dar a enfermeira alguns frascos do meu sangue e um recipiente grande que parecia uma jarra de suco de laranja que eu deveria encher e devolver no dia seguinte, eu realmente não queria nem pensar em como eu deveria enchê-la. E eu encarei Edward enquanto eu tentava descobrir como eu iria lidar com urinar em uma vasilha, enquanto estava no trabalho o dia inteiro.

Depois, com mais fotos para colocar no álbum do bebê que eu ainda não tinha comprado, nós finalmente fomos autorizados a sair.

"Obrigado, Bella", Edward disse enquanto me acompanhava até o meu carro.

"De nada", eu disse, embora eu não tenha certeza de que pareceu sincero. Então eu olhei para ele e mais uma vez notei como ele parecia completamente esgotado. "Durma um pouco."

"Eu te ligo quando acordar hoje a noite."

Eu só acenei enquanto abria a porta do carro e entrei.

Pouco antes de fechar a porta ele disse: "Não se esqueça que temos um encontro no sábado."

"Um encontro?"

"Aulas de parto. Eu vou te buscar as oito."

"Eu pensei que você iria trabalhando neste fim de semana."

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu consegui alguém para assumir sábado."

Eu estreitei os olhos e franzi os lábios. "Como você sabia que eu ia precisar de aulas de parto?" Eu perguntei com ceticismo.

Edward sorriu. "Alice não é a única que é psíquica." Quando tudo que eu fiz foi encarar em resposta, ele alterou sua declaração. "Há um seção de aulas para cesariana e recém-nascidos que acontecem simultaneamente. Eu conheço a mulher que dirige o centro de educação, e ela nos prometeu uma vaga em qualquer classe que precisássemos. Vou ligar pra ela e confirmar assim que eu sair da garagem."

"Oh." Foi uma resposta patética, mas de verdade, eu nunca sabia o que dizer a ele quando ele mostrava o quanto ele tinha planejado e pensado antecipadamente. Me fazia sentir totalmente inadequada.

"Tenha um bom dia no trabalho", disse ele genuinamente. Então ele fechou minha porta para mim e deu um passo para trás, enquanto eu me atrapalhava um pouco com minhas chaves e ligava meu carro para dirigir para o trabalho.

Fiel à sua palavra, Edward me ligou terça-feira à noite, pouco antes de eu ir para a cama.

Quarta-feira eu levei o meu recipiente de plástico cheio pela maior parte de volta e mandei para o laboratório. Então, quarta à noite, depois que minha médica me ligou para dizer que todos os resultados dos meus testes estavam normais, Edward me levou para jantar fora. Fomos a um pequeno lugar italiano, que não era longe do meu escritório, e após uma boa refeição, ele passou os braços em volta de mim em um abraço e me beijou no topo da cabeça antes de me acompanhar para o meu carro e me dizer boa noite. Justo quando eu estava ligando o meu carro, Edward bateu na minha janela. Depois de abaixá-la, ele me deu um envelope grande.

"Fotos", ele disse simplesmente com um sorriso, e então ele correu para o carro dele.

Eu segurei o envelope em minhas mãos por alguns minutos antes de colocá-lo no banco ao meu lado, respirar fundo e empurrar todos os pensamentos sobre elas para fora da minha mente. Eu tinha o suficiente com que me preocupar, e algo me dizia que eu não estava pronta para olhar para elas ainda.

A segunda metade da semana passou do mesmo que modo que a primeira. Nós dois trabalhamos, e quando tínhamos tempo livre, Edward iria me ligar ou passar algum tempo comigo... geralmente por causa de comida. Nós estávamos conversando, e era bom fazer isso. Nós revelar pequenas quantidades de informação pessoal sobre nossas vidas, e então ele me contaria sobre seu dia, e me perguntaria sobre o meu. Eu nunca disse há ele muito sobre o trabalho. Não havia muito para contar. Reuniões de negócios em cima de reuniões de negócios, um empurrão para assinar contratos, os clientes esquisitos e mal-humorados, e Laurent que passou mais tempo fora do escritório, nos últimos dois dias do que tinha passado dentro.

Depois disso, Edward e eu falaríamos sobre o bebê. Desde a consulta com minha médica, meu nervosismo em me tornar uma mãe de verdade tinha aumentado dez vezes. Eu quase perguntei a Edward se ele poderia usar suas conexões e me levar para a aula de recém-nascido para a semana seguinte. No entanto, isso teria interferido com o meu chá de bebê, e de jeito nenhum Alice me perdoaria por tal infração.

Eu acho que Edward pareceu sentir o meu enorme sentimento de medo, porque ele começou a fazer pequenos comentários sobre como eu iria ser uma "mãe fantástica" ou que ele achava que nosso filho seria "sortudo por ter uma mãe como" eu. Era meigo, mas eu não acho que Edward tinha alguma idéia sobre o que diabos ele estava falando.

Havia duas coisas que não tínhamos discutido. A primeira era que ele nunca trouxe a tona o cartão de Natal que eu tinha deixado para ele. Eu nem sabia se ele tinha recebido, mas eu tentei confiar em Esme o suficiente para saber que ela teria feito o que eu pedi. E depois do tempo que Edward e eu tínhamos passado juntos nas últimas duas semanas, eu estava quase com medo até mesmo de perguntar se ele tinha recebido. Eu estava começando a me sentir um pouco culpada por seu conteúdo impessoal.

O outro assunto que nós dois fizemos bem em evitar era como iríamos lidar com custódia do bebê e com quem ele iria morar depois que nascesse. Mesmo que eu não pudesse me fazer dizer isso em voz alta, eu estava com medo. Eu não sabia como as coisas iriam se resolver, e apesar de Edward estar tentando me dizer que eu podia contar com ele, eu não sabia quais eram os limites dele. Mas eu estava começando a entender exatamente quão difíceis as coisas seriam de repente.

Eu tinha visto o bebê de Tanya. Eu segurei ela. Ela era tão perfeita quanto qualquer bebê pudesse ser. Eu poderia dizer isso a partir das histórias com as quais Tanya tinha nos deleitado no Natal. O fato de Tanya ter entrado em pânico porque o noivo dela tinha saído da cidade para uma viagem de negócios de três dias definitivamente me assustou. Edward não morava comigo. E após a partida de Alice no dia de Ano Novo, eu tinha essa sensação de que ela não iria morar comigo por muito mais tempo também.

Como eu iria cuidar de um bebê recém-nascido sozinha? Não haveria ninguém por perto para me aliviar quando eu estivesse exausta por não ter dormido em três dias. Ninguém em volta para segurá-lo quando ele tivesse cólicas e estivesse gritando por seis horas seguidas e tudo que eu quisesse fosse me afastar por cinco minutos, em um esforço para salvar a minha sanidade. Ninguém para permitir que eu tivesse duas horas de sono porque eu tinha uma importante reunião de negócios de manhã e eu tivesse que dormir para poder funcionar. Não haveria ninguém por perto para me segurar quando eu caísse.

Teria sido um cenário completamente diferente se minha mãe morasse nas proximidades. Poderia até ter sido melhor se Charlie não estivesse a horas de distância. E eu sabia que a família de Edward estaria lá para mim. Mas eu também sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu seria capaz de me permitir considerar arrumar minhas coisas e ir para a casa de Carlisle e Esme, mesmo que apenas por alguns dias.

Quando eu não estava passando tempo com Edward ou tentando trabalhar na pilha crescente de relatórios que eu precisava terminar para o trabalho, minhas noites eram gastas lendo livros sobre gravidez, parto, e cuidados maternos. Eu estava absorvendo as informações como uma esponja, mas a coisa que eu descobri ser a parte mais frustrante de informações era que cada bebê era diferente e que os bebês não nascem com manuais de instrução.

Eu queria um manual de instruções, droga.

Minha mente estava muito sobrecarregada, e eu me sentia perdida sobre o que fazer.

Sábado de manhã, Edward foi ao meu apartamento e me pegou para a nossa aula.

Se eu estava assustada com as coisas que eu tinha lido nos livros, isso nem chegava aos pés dos vídeos que assistimos ou as histórias de terror que o instrutor disse. Eu continuei lançando olhares preocupados para Edward, e ele apenas sorria e me puxava de volta para descansar em seu peito.

Depois de olhar ao redor da sala para todas as outras pessoas, a maioria das mulheres pareciam tão calmas e relaxadas quanto Edward. Eram seus parceiros que tinham expressões horrorizadas que espelhavam a minha. Novamente, eu me perguntava por que eu não poderia ser uma mulher normal, onde coisas como gravidez e parto automaticamente pareciam naturais para mim, como pareciam para todo mundo.

"Isabella, eu acho que eu posso dizer quase com certeza que não há uma única pessoa nesta sala que não está pelo menos um pouco assustada", Edward sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

"O que?"

"Você está preocupada", ele disse com naturalidade. "Mas todo mundo está também. Eles simplesmente passaram mais tempo se preparando mentalmente para isso do que você passou."

Eu mantive meus olhos colados na tela que agora mostrava um bebê muito sujo e feio sendo esfregado com um cobertor, mas eu virei a cabeça ligeiramente para Edward e perguntei: "Você está com medo?"

Eu senti as vibrações quando ele riu baixinho. "Totalmente apavorado", ele disse com os lábios bem perto do meu ouvido. Eu respirei fundo e, quando expirei, senti um pouco da tensão começa a soltar e deixar o meu corpo. Edward beijou o lado da minha cabeça antes de se endireitar e me apertar de leve nele, colocando as mãos para trás para descansar no meu estômago enquanto observávamos o resto do vídeo.

Domingo foi o primeiro dia que eu tive inteiramente para mim nas últimas semanas. Edward estava trabalhando, Alice ainda não tinha voltado, eu não tinha nenhuma razão para ligar para Angela ou Kate, e quando eu falei com Jacob na noite anterior, ele me disse que iria passar o dia com alguns amigos dele assistindo futebol. Então, eu finalmente cedi a compulsão de aninhamento e fui trabalhar no quarto de hóspedes. Meu dia passou através de caixas, jogando coisas fora, e lavando as coisas de bebê que Edward tinha comprado para mim semanas atrás. Eu arrumei o berço com lençóis limpos e deixei a mesa de troca-fraldas pronta pra uso. Depois disso, eu até lavei e troquei os lençóis da cama de casal que estava no quarto. A única coisa que precisava ser feita depois disso era mover a mobília, mas eu era esperta o suficiente para não fazer isso sozinha. Edward e Alice teriam cortado minha cabeça se algum deles descobrisse. Além disso, Alice tinha dito que o pintor deveria chegar algum dia da semana que ela voltasse das férias dela, e eu tinha certeza de que os móveis teriam de ser movidos novamente.

Segunda a noite, Edward insistiu em trazer o jantar para minha casa, onde nós tivemos uma discussão muito longa sobre nomes de bebê. Novamente, ele não ficou, e mais uma vez eu fui forçada a admitir para mim mesma que eu realmente queria que ele tivesse... Eu só não tinha certeza do que fazer com ele. Cada vez que estávamos juntos ficava mais e mais confortável. Ele iria passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo ou meu pescoço e me sentia quase como se eu pudesse derreter em uma poça bem no chão. Ele era atencioso e carinhoso, mas a parte lógica de minha mente continuava a me avisar que era tudo uma atuação ou alguma reação atrasada ao bebê. Talvez Edward estivesse agindo daquela forma puramente porque eu era a mãe do seu filho, não por causa de quaisquer sentimentos profundos e reprimidos que ele tinha por _mim_.

Eu tinha outra consulta médica agendada para terça-feira. Edward tinha cirurgias marcadas para aquela manhã e me perguntou se ele poderia mudar a minha consulta da manhã para o fim da tarde para que ele pudesse ir comigo. Concordei e como a minha médica era uma amiga íntima da família, Edward conseguiu puxar as cordas necessárias e me agendar para as cinco da tarde.

"Bella", Angela disse quando entrou no meu escritório aquela terça à tarde.

Olhei para cima, para longe do meu computador e imediatamente percebi sua aparência preocupada e esgotada. Aquilo não era incomum, especialmente não nos últimos dias. Ela e eu tínhamos trabalhado arduamente nesse tempo, tentando equilibrar as coisas. Embora eu não tivesse conseguido assinar nenhum contrato novo, eu tinha tido várias reuniões de sucesso, e as nossas perspectivas eram boas. Jack só tinha ligado uma vez para dizer que estava satisfeito com a maneira que Laurent estava lidando com as coisas e que estava feliz por ter pensado em colocá-lo aqui. Isso tinha sido o suficiente para fazer eu me sentir mal.

"O que é?" Eu perguntei a Angela quando ela se aproximou de minha mesa e colocou um envelope grande sobre ela.

"Eu não sei. Um serviço de correio acabou de entregar isso". Então, ela apontou para o endereço de retorno, e o meu rosto empalideceu para combinar com o dela.

Engolindo seco, eu abri o fecho do envelope e retirei uma pequena pilha de papel. Um rápido passar de olhos me disse mais do que eu queria saber, e eu senti meu estômago revirar. Outro minuto se passou enquanto Angela deslocava seu peso nervosamente de um pé para outro, enquanto eu folheava as páginas do documento, todas confirmando exatamente o que a carta de abertura tinha revelado: a nossa maior conta havia encontrado uma brecha em nosso contrato, e eles estavam concluindo os nossos serviços.

Respirando fundo e lutando para manter as minhas emoções em controle, olhei para Angela. "Consiga Bill McIntyre no telefone... agora".

Os olhos dela se moveram de mim para o meu relógio e de volta para mim novamente. Então, ela acenou com a cabeça uma vez e correu para fora da sala. Coloquei a informação no pacote a tarde inteira. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu fosse deixar que Jack soubesse o que aconteceu antes de eu ter uma chance de consertar as coisas. Enquanto eu lia tudo profundamente, o nó no estômago apertou quando percebi quão profundo McIntyre e os seus advogados tinham sido. Quando Angela voltou momentos depois para me dizer que ela ainda não tinha conseguido fazer a minha ligação para mim, eu disse a ela para entrar em contato com nosso advogado para que eu pudesse falar com ele.

Ela concordou, mas não antes de me lembrar que eu tinha um compromisso em vinte minutos. E então lá estava. Minha escolha: continuar trabalhando e tentar resolver um grande problema que eu provavelmente nunca seria capaz de resolver de qualquer maneira, ou colocar o meu filho que não tinha nascido em primeiro lugar. A consulta com a médica podia ser movida. Edward teve o esforço de reorganizar sua agenda para que ele pudesse encontrar uma maneira de estar lá hoje. A médica tinha me agendado tecnicamente fora de hora para acomodar nós dois. Mas eu sabia que essa era uma decisão muito maior do que uma simples questão de saber se eu poderia adiar a minha consulta. Minha decisão era quem era mais importante e quem iria vir em primeiro lugar na minha vida: meu filho ou o meu trabalho.

Quando eu pensei sobre aquilo, eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. "Passe os documentos por fax para os advogados, diga a eles o que está acontecendo, peça a eles para rever tudo e enviar de volta para mim de manhã".

Angela sorriu, o primeiro verdadeiro sorriso que eu tinha visto em seu rosto o dia inteiro, e saiu do meu escritório.

Eu estava distraída durante a visita a médica, e eu tinha certeza que eu estava mais ríspida que o habitual. Tudo com a gravidez estava progredindo normalmente. Minha médica disse que já que eu estava de 35 semanas e meia, ela queria fazer um exame de Streptococcus, para ver se eu precisava de antibióticos quando eu desse à luz. Ela saiu por um instante para que eu pudesse me trocar. Eu não me importava que Edward ainda estivesse no quarto. Ele ficou de pé, como se fosse embora, mas eu o ignorei. Tirando minhas calças e roupas íntimas antes mesmo que ele chegasse a porta, joguei elas no banco no canto e sentei sobre a mesa, só para pegar o pano como um pensamento tardio.

"O que?" Eu perguntei quando ele continuou a olhar para mim.

Edward voltou a se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado das minhas roupas. "Você está bem?"

"Não é como se você não tivesse visto tudo antes" Eu falei rispidamente.

Edward estreitou os olhos por um instante antes que ele parecesse relaxar, a confusão e a preocupação foram substituídas por tranquilidade. Ele se levantou da cadeira e se moveu para ficar ao meu lado. Sem uma palavra, ele pegou minha mão na dele. Enroscando seus dedos com os meus, ele apertou minha mão suavemente. E nesse momento, eu senti o conforto e a segurança que eu tinha sido ansiado. Eu me encontrei encostado nele para apoio, e dentro de instantes, ele tinha o meu lado contra o seu peito, enquanto seu braço passou ao redor de minhas costas e descansou o queixo sobre a minha cabeça.

"Desculpe. Esse foi um dia muito longo."

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Ele ofereceu, recuando um pouco para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos.

Eu tomei fôlego, e debati as minhas opções durante cinco segundos antes de responder: "Não, eu vou ficar bem."

Ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada antes de a médica voltar ao quarto.

Estávamos a caminho da saída menos de quinze minutos depois.

"Jantar?" Edward perguntou enquanto andava comigo até meu carro.

Suspirei. Eu realmente não sentia vontade de ir a nenhum lugar, mas o olhar na minha cara deve ter dito isso a ele. "Que tal você vir para o meu apartamento?" ele sugeriu ao invés.

"Eu gostaria disso" eu respondi, após um momento de reflexão.

"Bom. Apenas me siga. Não é longe. O código é seis-oito-seis-nove-dois".

Eu segui de carro de Edward um pouco mais de dez quarteirões, no limite de onde a estrutura imponente começava a se dispersar. Era um lugar agradável, não tão lotado. Edward virou o carro em uma pequena rua lateral e para dentro de um estacionamento, parando no portão onde ele cutucou algo em um teclado e o portão abriu para ele.

Quando fui para frente, eu digitei os números que ele me disse e segui. Ele estacionou no lugar número 812, e o vi apontar para o local ao lado dele quando ele saiu do carro. O segundo espaço também estava marcado com o número 812.

Edward estava na minha porta e me ajudando fora do meu carro em um momento. Segurando minha mão, ele me levou a um conjunto de elevadores, onde novamente teve que digitar outro código. À medida que subimos ao oitavo andar, Edward me disse o código para o elevador da garagem e que, quando eu passasse por lá, ele gostaria que eu estacionasse na garagem. Ele fez soar como se eu fosse estar lá muito. O que, eu supus, era possível.

Inferno, era mais do que possível, era muito provável. Pensando nisso, eu não tinha notado quando saímos do elevador. A próxima coisa que eu me dei conta era que estávamos diante da porta dele, e ele estava destrancando e abrindo para mim.

Edward acendeu a luz enquanto me seguia para dentro, e eu parei abruptamente. Estávamos em sua sala de estar, e eu fiquei lá com a minha boca aberta, olhando fixamente. Era espaçoso e amplo. Dos sofás de couro marrom, ao piso de madeira, à televisão de tela plana, à lareira, ao piano de cauda preto, fiquei imediatamente invejosa. Mas essas coisas não eram nada comparadas ao fato de que a parede inteira do fundo era de vidro, dando uma maravilhosa vista da cidade.

"Isso é... Uau."

Edward riu. "Aqui, me deixe pegar o seu casaco" ele disse enquanto me ajudava a retirá-lo e, em seguida, o pendurou em um armário. "Que tal um tour?"

Embaraçosamente o suficiente, meu estômago escolheu esse momento para roncar alto.

"Okay. Que tal comida primeiro? Então eu vou lhe dar aquele tour" Ele retificou.

"Soa bem" Eu disse, com um sorriso. Eu senti um pouco do meu stress começar a derreter.

"Siga-me."

A sala de estar era o centro do apartamento. Na direita, no canto, estava a mesa de jantar e perto dela estava a cozinha dos meus sonhos. Mal consciente dos meus arredores, segui Edward até lá. Era incrível. Eu não pude deixar de passar os dedos ao longo das bancadas de mármore liso enquanto encarava abertamente os aparelhos inoxidáveis e um dos cooktops mais legais que eu já vi.

Edward começou atirar comida da geladeira, colocando uma variedade de vegetais no balcão ao lado da pia, e assim que percebi o que ele estava planejando, lavei as mãos, e comecei a lavar a alface. Foi como tinha sido no dia de Natal quando eu fiz o jantar – nos movemos fluidamente em volta do outro. Assim que eu terminei de enxaguar os legumes, me virei para encontrar uma tábua de cortar, faca e tigela, só para encontrar Edward pegando eles naquele exato momento. Enquanto eu preparava uma salada, Edward aqueceu um pouco de pão no forno e, em seguida, cortou um pouco de frango cozido. Não muito tempo depois, estávamos sentados em sua mesa de jantar e comendo o nosso jantar.

"Você quer falar sobre o que te deixou tão chateada quando você chegou ao consultório médico, hoje?"

Engoli a porção de galinha na minha boca e tomei um gole de água. "Não foi nada, só um dia muito longo."

"Sabe, se você quiser falar sobre qualquer coisa, eu vou ouvir, Bella."

Eu olhei para ele, seus olhos verdes cheios de preocupação. Eu estava ficando dependente daquele olhar dele, o óbvio afeto. Era fácil ser presa, e eu muitas vezes me encontrei desejando que aquele olhar pudesse ser muito mais. Apesar disso, eu não poderia me fazer dizer alguma coisa. Meu trabalho era meu assunto e minha responsabilidade, e, como tal, era algo que eu precisava lidar sozinha. "Obrigada", eu respondi e depois retornei a minha atenção de volta para o meu jantar.

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu podia vê-lo me observando por um momento mais antes de ele suspirar quietamente e comer um pedaço de pão.

Nós dois terminamos de comer, e Edward levantou-se para pegar os nossos pratos. Quando fui para a cozinha para começar a limpar, ele colocou os óculos ao lado da pia e em seguida colocou a mão na minha. "Deixe. Eu acredito que te devo um tour."

"Você deve".

"Bem", disse ele, gesticulando os braços em torno dele, "esta é a cozinha."

Revirei os olhos.

"Ok, óbvio. Vem." Edward acenou para eu segurar o seu braço, e saímos da cozinha de volta para a sala de jantar. "Sala de jantar".

"Eu gosto da mesa."

"Minha mãe fez toda a decoração aqui", ele disse. "Acho que ela achou isso em Vancouver. E, obviamente, esta é a sala de estar."

A medida que passamos pelo sofá, meus olhos foram até uma das mesas laterais e a moldura curvada de vidro lá. Eu imediatamente reconheci as fotos. Havia três imagens separadas de perfil dos meus ultra-sons. Uma da minha primeira ultra-sonografia, a segunda era de quando eu tinha sido internada no hospital, e a terceira era do meu ultra-som, de uma semana.

"Eu gosto disso", eu disse enquanto deslizava minha mão de seu braço para pegar o quadro e examinar as fotos um pouco mais perto.

Obviamente, ele tinha recebido o meu cartão de Natal, porque era dali que duas das imagens tinham vindo. Ele apenas sorriu, sem comentários, e eu decidi não dizer nada sobre o que mais tinha estado no cartão. Se Edward quisesse dizer algo sobre ele, então ele iria. Eu coloquei o quadro de volta sobre a mesa de madeira e permiti que ele continuasse.

Passamos pelo piano, e eu lembrei vagamente dele me dizendo muitos, muitos meses antes que ele gostava de compor músicas. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para perguntar a ele sobre isso mais tarde quando ele apontou a sacada, lavanderia e o banheiro de hóspedes a esquerda, e então ele me levou para a direita.

"O escritório", ele disse abrindo a primeira porta que vimos. Eu podia sentir o cheiro dos livros nas prateleiras, mesmo antes que meus olhos se focassem nas estantes que iam do chão ao teto, ao longo da parede do lado oeste. Ele parecia saber exatamente o que eu estava pensando quando meus olhos se desviaram à mesa, porque ele disse: "Sim, é o mesmo estilo que a mesa. Esme encontrou no ano passado, e ela insistiu para que ela a substituísse pela outra mesa que eu tinha".

Havia vários porta-retratos na mesa dele, mas estavam de frente para o sentido oposto e não podia vê-los. Na parede estavam pendurados seus diplomas, e então havia uma imagem grande de toda a sua família, incluindo a família de Kate, Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya e Mitch, e outro casal que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

"Esses são Irena e Eric."

"Ah." Eu já sabia que Irena era irmã de Kate e Tanya. Ela era a pessoa que morava no Alasca.

"São muitas pessoas. Quando essa foto foi tirada?"

"A semana do casamento de Emmett e Rosalie".

Eu não sei por que, exatamente, mas ao ouvir e ver o quanto todos pareciam felizes, eu não podia deixar de me sentir como se eu tivesse perdido alguma coisa. Como se soubesse exatamente o meu pensamento, Edward colocou o braço sobre meu ombro. "Haverá pelo menos mais três pessoas da próxima vez."

Duas eram fáceis de descobrir: o nosso bebê e Kirsten. "Quem é a terceira?"

Edward apenas riu e deixou cair os braços de mim, antes que ele pegasse minha mão. "Vamos".

Nós andamos pelo corredor, e ele abriu outra porta.

"Oh!" Eu ofeguei enquanto meus olhos imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas. Era o berçário mais encantador que eu já tinha visto. O mobiliário idêntico que estava atualmente guardado no meu quarto extra parecia infinitamente melhor aqui. Duas das paredes eram de um amarelo-pálido, e havia um mural de selva que cobria as outras duas paredes. Combinava com a cama perfeitamente. O quarto era confortável, convidativo, e... _quente_. Fui até o berço e pegou um leão de pelúcia na cama e o abracei enquanto olhava para a imagem sobre o troca-fralda. Então as lágrimas começaram a cair.

Era uma das imagens da sessão de fotos. Uma das fotos que ainda estavam no envelope pardo que Edward tinha me dado quase uma semana antes, que eu ainda não tinha aberto. O envelope estava acomodado na minha mesa de cabeceira.

A imagem era de quando Eduardo tinha levantado a minha camisa e beijado minha barriga. Seus olhos estavam fechados na imagem e ele parecia tão extasiadamente feliz, como se ele estivesse de pé as portas do céu e esperando para residir no paraíso pela eternidade. Limpei as lágrimas de meu rosto e funguei, constrangido pela minha exposição emocional. Enfim, consegui tirar meus olhos da imagem, e notei a cadeira de balanço no outro canto. Outra foto estava em um quadro em uma mesa pequena: uma foto em preto e branco das mãos de Edward formando o coração sobre minha barriga e minhas mãos em cima das dele.

Eu olhei para trás para ver que Edward estava de pé na porta, me olhando enquanto eu olhava para o berçário do nosso filho. Seus olhos estavam iluminados e dançando com alegria, e seu sorriso era contagiante. "Você gosta?"

Acenei. "Sim. Eu gosto muito". Embora ele não soubesse, eu estava falando mais sobre as emoções que de repente surgiram através de mim do que a própria sala.

"Tem mais", ele atraiu, e eu o segui para fora do quarto.

O cômodo seguinte era um quarto de hóspedes. Uma cama de casal e uma cômoda eram tudo que tinha do quarto, mas havia mais algumas fotos penduradas nas paredes, a mais notável sendo de Ashley. Ele me disse que Tanya ia tirar fotos de Kirsten outra semana, e então ele ia colocar algumas dela no quarto, também.

"Mais um quarto", ele disse, e eu desliguei a luz e fechei a porta antes que eu o acompanhasse.

O último era o quarto principal. Tal como em tudo em sua casa, seu quarto era lindamente decorado. Notei sua cama cuidadosamente feita com seus travesseiros afofados, e eu tive que perguntar a ele, "Você tem uma empregada?"

O rubor no rosto dele respondeu a minha pergunta.

"Ela vem duas vezes por semana. Então, minha cama não será feita novamente até sexta-feira."

Eu ri. "Bom. Eu me sinto um pouco melhor agora." Eu estava virando para sair da sala e não invadir a privacidade dele mais quando uma última foto chamou minha atenção. Na cabeceira de Edward estava um retrato emoldurado. O homem estava de pé atrás da mulher, com os braços enrolados firmemente em torno de seu tórax, por trás. A cabeça da mulher estava virada para o lado enquanto ela olhava para o homem. Eles olhavam nos olhos um do outro com amor, adoração, e desejo escrito claramente em seus rostos. E se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria dito que eles estavam muito apaixonados. Era de quando eu tinha esquecido que o fotógrafo estava no local.

Edward veio por trás de mim e passou os braços em volta de mim, assim como ele tinha feito na fotografia. "Você não tinha visto as fotos ainda, tinha?", ele disse.

"Não."

Seus braços apertaram um pouco, e ele me abraçou mais perto dele antes que ele beijasse o topo da minha cabeça e, em seguida, afrouxou o seu aperto. "Por quê?"

Apertei o leão de pelúcia no meu peito por um momento antes de segurá-lo com uma mão e virar em seus braços. Olhamos um nos olhos do outro por uma quantidade incomensurável de tempo. "Eu estava com medo", eu finalmente sussurrei.

A cabeça de Edward caiu um pouco enquanto os olhos dele moveram-se bruscamente dos meus olhos para minha boca. "Do que você tem medo, Bella?"

Meu corpo estava preenchido com expectativa. Meus nervos estavam formigando, e meu coração estava batendo tão forte que eu mal podia pensar claramente. Eu podia ouvir a voz sabe-tudo de Alice na minha cabeça, dizendo: _"Ele realmente gosta de você",_ seguido por: _"E você gosta dele."_

Então, em um momento, eu estava ali olhando, quase o desafiando a fechar a distância, e no seguinte, eu tinha deixado cair o brinquedo no chão, levantado nas pontas dos meus pés, e passado meus braços em volta do pescoço dele o puxando o resto do caminho até mim. "Disso", eu disse pouco antes de pressionar meus lábios aos deles.

Não havia como ignorar a energia que eu senti passar entre nós, enquanto nossos lábios se moviam em harmonia. Era a energia que eu tinha notado a primeira vez que nós nos tocamos, e era a sensação que eu estava me forçando a esquecer e ignorar desde então. Meus dedos se moveram de seu pescoço para se enroscar em seus cabelos. Edward gemeu, e eu aproveitei isso para lamber a fina linha entre seus lábios. Quando a boca dele se abriu e eu senti a doçura em sua língua, a mão de Edward deslizou das minhas costas para a lateral do meu estômago. Seus dedos carinhosamente esfregaram pequenos círculos contra a minha pele esticada, um lembrete de que ambos sabíamos exatamente o que a nossa relação envolvia e que as palavras que ele estava me dizendo por semanas eram verdade... ele realmente queria estar lá para nós dois. Ele não estava simplesmente sendo envolvido por um beijo. Isso me fez desejá-lo muito mais.

A necessidade de oxigênio foi a única coisa que conseguiu nos separar, e eu afrouxei meu aperto em seu pescoço. Edward inclinou a testa para baixo e a pressionou contra a minha enquanto nós dois lutávamos para respirar.

"Eu..." eu comecei, mas perdi minha linha de pensamento quando o polegar de Edward roçou minha têmpora.

Ele riu. "Você não tem idéia de quanto tempo eu quis fazer isso."

"Me diga."

"Eu te quero tanto. Cada parte de você. Desde que te vi no casamento do meu irmão."

Fechei meus olhos devido à lembrança dolorosa, e senti Edward afastar a cabeça. O polegar dele roçar pela minha bochecha novamente. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Você pode nunca saber o quanto eu realmente lamento."

Sentindo uma lágrima se formar no canto do meu olho e deslizar pela minha bochecha, eu abri meus olhos e olhei para ele. Eu acreditava nele. Ele estava falando sério, e ele lamentava profundamente toda a animosidade que tinha crescido entre nós. E apesar da dor que havia sido deixada como consequência de suas palavras, sua resposta me disse aquilo que eu realmente precisava ouvir: seja o que fosse que estivesse crescendo entre nós era muito mais profundo do que apenas o nosso bebê.

"Então, muito tempo desperdiçado", ele disse tão baixo que eu quase não o ouvi. Então, ele baixou o rosto um pouco mais e me beijou novamente. Suavemente, gentilmente, quase reverentemente, seus lábios roçaram os meus.

Uma vez...

Duas vezes...

Na terceira vez, ele recuou e ajeitou suas costas para ficar totalmente de pé. Foi só então que eu percebi o quanto ele deveria estar desconfortável por se inclinar tanto. Com o meu estômago no caminho, ele teve que se curvar ainda mais longe do que ele teria antes.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez na minha testa e então me puxou para um abraço.

Me senti como a mulher na fotografia ao lado da cama dele, aquela que era amada, querida e com quem se importavam. Precisou de tudo que eu tinha para sair do conforto e segurança que os braços de Edward me proporcionavam, mas eventualmente eu não tive escolha. Estava ficando mais tarde, e eu sabia que precisava ir para casa dormir para que eu pudesse estar preparada na parte da manhã para quaisquer conseqüências que me aguardassem.

"Eu tenho que ir."

Edward acenou e, em seguida, tirou a mão da minha cintura para passá-la pelo cabelo. "Tudo bem. Me deixe te acompanhar até lá fora."

Depois que ele me ajudou a colocar o meu casaco, Edward foi comigo de volta para a garagem. Quando chegamos ao meu carro, ele segurou meu rosto e se inclinou para um rápido beijo inocente. "Eu te ligo amanhã."

"Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite."

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e fechou depois que eu estava assentada. Enquanto eu saia da garagem, eu podia ver Edward no meu espelho retrovisor, parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

Minha mente percorreu a última hora da noite com Edward, quando comecei a dirigir de volta para meu apartamento. O lado racional da minha mente me lembrou que eu não queria cometer os mesmos erros que os meus pais tinham cometido quando eu nasci. E eu não queria que Edward se sentisse da mesma maneira comigo que Carlisle se sentiu com Elizabeth. Eu não faria isso com ele... eu não podia fazer isso com ele.

O lado emocional de mim era uma história completamente diferente. Me senti completamente pega desprevenida e impressionada. Tudo nele estava me puxando para ele e ao lado dele era exatamente onde eu queria estar. Seus beijos eram doces e necessitados e me faziam sentir que, finalmente, eu era uma pessoa completa. A parte ausente do quebra-cabeça era Edward. Ele era o que eu ansiava, almejava, aquilo pelo que minha alma estava chorando por todo o tempo. O desejo era ardente, e quando eu estava com ele, me sentia agradavelmente estupefata.

Eu estava quase em casa quando ouvi o toque abafado do meu celular de dentro da minha bolsa. Eu tentei encontrá-lo enquanto mantinha meus olhos grudados na estrada e uma mão no volante. Após me atrapalhar com minha bolsa, pegando tudo dos meus tampões completamente inúteis até um pacote de chiclete, eu finalmente encontrei o meu celular. Apertei o botão para atender sem sequer olhar.

"Alô?"

"Bella, eu estou tão feliz por você ter atendido. Agora, só me escute ", ele disse apressadamente. "Eu tenho pensado bastante nisso, e eu realmente acredito que esta é a melhor solução. Apenas, não me responda de imediato e pense sobre isso por alguns minutos primeiro. Ok?"

Abri a boca para responder, mas ele quase não parou antes de continuar. "Bella, e-eu acho que essa é a melhor coisa a fazer. Quer dizer, eu não diria isso se eu não achasse que fosse. Bella—" Eu o ouvi tomar fôlego. "—Quer casar comigo?"

Eu o conhecia bem suficiente bem para saber que ele estava sendo totalmente sincero com sua pergunta. Eu estava em tal perda de palavras que, enquanto eu olhava pelo pára-brisa levei dois segundos para perceber que a luz no cruzamento em que eu estava chegando estava vermelha.

Pisando com força nos freios, eu deixei cair o celular ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto a minha frequência cardíaca e respiratória, lentamente voltava ao normal, eu disse uma rápida oração de agradecimento pelo caminho que eu estava dirigindo estar praticamente deserto e que eu estava bem.

"Bella! Bella!" Ouvi quietamente da direção do assoalho.

Engoli em seco.

Logo, eu teria que lidar com aquilo.

* * *

**N.T.: Dia das mães... nada mais justo do que postar aqui, né? ;)**

**Um dos capítulos mais fofos da fic! Eu fico completamente em dúvida entre este e o das fotos! *suspira***

**O que vocês acharam?**

**_~Dany_Cullen_ é a nossa beta! Eu não poderia agradecer pelos pepinos gigaaaantes que a gente joga nas mãos dela, e mesmo assim ela sempre está disposta a nos ajudar. Brigada baby! **

**Essa fic é da _~GinnyW31_ e se vocês sabem inglês corram para ler o que ela escreve! O perfil dela está no meu e também nos autores favoritos!**

**Esse capítulo foi traduzido pela Kathy - e eu morri de inveja dela por isso. ;)**

**Nossos twitters:**

**DanyCury**

**kathy_ds**

**lou5858**

**Mayra_Dih**

**Beijocas, Lou.**


	21. Pesadelos & Sonhos

N.t.: Twilight não me pertence, nem essa fic!

Pra quem está se perguntando o que aconteceu com a fic original, não vou me aprofundar no assunto, mas simplesmente dizer que a Ginny (autora) retirou do site. Ela me passou o arquivo da fanfic em pdf, então se a quiserem, me mandei uma pm ou reviewem este capítulo que vejo com a Ginny se posso mandar e, se puder, envio.

Ginny we love you for allowing us this translation ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Pesadelos & Sonhos**

Estava sentada na poltrona reclinável, minhas pernas curvadas ao meu lado, uma das poucas formas que eu ficava remotamente confortável, enquanto sentada. Não achava que seria muito educado para mim, sentar com minhas pernas abertas, com um convidado em casa. Tentei desesperadamente entender o que deveria acontecer a seguir quando tudo o que eu queria fazer era ir para o meu quarto, rastejar até a cama e dormir. Infelizmente, aquilo não parecia estar na minha agenda essa noite. Estava seriamente considerando quebrar minha própria regra de "sem cafeína", só para conseguir uma ajuda para ficar acordada.

"Não precisamos ficar acordados a noite inteira discutindo isso." Apesar de saber que ele só estava tentando ser tranqulizador, sua voz me afetou, fazendo-me pular suavemente. "Podemos conversar pela manhã."

"Obviamente nós faremos. Foi você quem me ligou. Foi você quem veio até aqui em uma hora imprópria e numa tentativa de brincar de Super Homem. Ou já se esqueceu?" Perguntei, incapaz de controlar meu temperamento.

Ele gemeu e sentou-se no sofá. "Dez horas não é um horário impróprio," disse, completando com aspas gestuais. "Você está cansada, Bella. Eu não deveria ter te ligado hoje a noite. Mas droga, você me assustou. Tudo o que ouvi foram freadas de pneus seguidas por xingamentos de fundo." Ele respirou fundo e me encarou intentamente.

"Eu não estava xigando."

Ele riu. "Como um marinheiro. Apenas um dos motivos por eu te adorar."

Na última frase, rolei meu olhos. "É uma ideia estúpida."

"Só parece a solução óbvia."

Sério, quem acha que uma proposta de casamento – por telefone – era a solução óbvia?

_Mike Newton, ele mesmo._

Com um suspiro, deitei minha cabeça contra a cadeira e fechei meus olhos. Depois da ligação do Mike e meu quase acidente, felizmente tive senso o suficiente para estacionar ao lado da avenida antes de tentar achar o meu telefone nos tapetes do carro. Ok, talvez não tenha sido a coisa mais inteligente estacionar no meio da cidade de Seattle a essa hora da noite, mas no momento pareceu uma solução melhor do que simplesmente deixar Mike gritar ao telefone. Depois de reassegurá-lo que estava bem, disse a ele que o veria de manhã e discutiríamos a sua "proposta". Então disquei para Angela para tentar descobrir se ela fazia alguma ideia do porquê Mike subitamente decidira que casamento era A Resposta. Aparentemente quando Angela enviou por fax os documentos para o nosso advogado, Laurent tinha visto e estava bastante feliz e ligar para Jack em Phoenix. Ainda podia ouvir a voz da Angela no telefone enquanto ela dizia, "Eu juro, era quase como se ele estivesse esperando por aquilo."

Logo que tirei meu casaco assim que cheguei em casa, Mike apareceu com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto e, mais importante, uma explicação: Jack chegaria na segunda, e eu não deveria saber.

Gemi quando pareceu que tudo parecia convergir para mim ao mesmo tempo.

E além de tudo, tinha um fato me encarando diretamente no rosto: Eu iria perder meu emprego.

"Bella?" ouvi Mike perguntar em um esforço para chamar minha atenção.

Balançando minha cabeça, respondi, "Não posso casar com você, Mike."

"É a melhor resposta. Apenas pense sobre isso. Papai não te mandaria embora se fossemos casados."

Olhei para ele e suspirei. "Você percebe que isso é assédio sexual, certo?"

Os olhos do Mike esbugalharam por um momento. "Eu não estava – quero dizer. E-eu não..." balbuciou, mas não podia deixá-lo nas escuras por tanto tempo. Mike já foi acusado se assédio sexual anteriormente, ele só tinha uma tendência de pensar com seu pau ao invés do cérebro, então as palavras deixariam sua boca sem que ele pensasse muito nelas. Houve mais de uma vez que reclamaram nos Recursos Humanos quando estávamos em Phoenix, a em uma ocasião, por uma mulher vingativa, custou à _Newton Corporation_ uma quantia bem gorda. Tudo porque Mike tinha, aparentemente, oferecido-a uma promoção enquanto ela estava chup-Ugh. Tive uma súbita vontade de arrancar meu cérebro, enquanto as imagens mentais começaram a correr na minha cabeça. O único ponto importante era que apesar de saber que ele precisava observar o que falara – sem mencionar, fuder seus empregados – Mike simplesmente nunca ofereceu dinheiro ou trabalho para nenhum dos empregados do seu pai.

"Eu sei que você não quis dizer daquela forma."

Ele inspirou profundamente e expirou um suspiro aliviado. "Bom," disse com um aceno seco. "Eu nunca faria isso com você."

"Eu sei, mas você _iria_ me trair na primeira chance que aparecesse."

Ele sorriu. "Provavelmente." Seu sorriso caiu rapidamente, entretanto. "Você sabe porque o pai está agindo dessa forma, não é?"

"Na realidade não," disse encolhendo os ombros. "Ele tem me tratado diferente desde que encontrei com ele em agosto. E em alguns níveis, não consigo entender. Ele me mandou aqui para expandir sua companhia, e estive envolvida demais em drama pessoal para dar, à empresa, a atenção que eu deveria."

Mike estava balançando a cabeça antes mesmo de eu terminar de falar. "Ele te mandou aqui para tomar conta de mim. Não sou estúpido, Bella."

Bem, é, eu sabia disso também. Na verdade eu não tinha percebido que ele verdadeiramente acreditou nisso, todavia. "Bem, você não tem transado com qualquer fêmea do escritório. Acho que me saí bem, então."

Ele baixou sua cabeça e aparentou timidez.

"Está bem. Não houve reclamações com o RH, pelo menos."

"Mas ele está esperando uma um dia."

"O que? Você acha que Jéssica vai-"

"Não a Jéssica," Mike interrompeu. "Desde que meu pai descobriu que você está grávida, tem sentado em sua mesa esperando que você preencha uma reclamação com o RH, contrate um advogado e penalize minha família tomando cada centavo."

"O que diabos você está falando?" perguntei, realmente confusa. Mas antes que Mike pudesse responder, a luz finalmente acendeu. "Oh. Espera. M-mas ele me perguntou diretamente! Eu disse que não era seu!"

"Eu sei. Ele me pressionou também. Então parou de falar sobre isso por um tempo até que em Dezembro – ou talvez em Novembro -, não consigo lembrar, mas não importa. O ponto é que ele me chamou atenção e realmente descascou em mim quando chegou a ele que eu estava e referindo ao seu bebê como meu."

Bufei. "Bem, mas fez diversas pessoas chateadas com esse comentário, você sabe."

"É, bem, não foi muito tempo depois que os problemas com o pessoal de Portland começaram e ele começou a olhar as coisas como seu registro de viagens e produtividade, e ainda teve a sua estadia no hospital acima de tudo aquilo. Foi aí que ele apareceu com Laurent. Então essa é toda a merda que ele esteve olhando. Você era a sua menina de ouro. Ele achava que você jamais erraria. E eu juro que mais de uma vez ouvi ele dizendo as pessoas que ele gostaria que você fosse a sua filha, ao invés de mim."

"E desde que mudei para cá tenho feito nada além de falhar."

"Basicamente." Então ele gargalhou. "O que, agora pensando e meio profundo. Não acha? Quero dizer, não escapou da minha percepção que você costumava achar maneiras de tropeçar com o ar. Parece que o Karma achou uma maneira de se certificar que você ainda está cambaleante, enquanto mantém esse garotinho salvo."

"Caramba, Mike, valeu," murmurei, mesmo sabendo que já tinha chegado a mesma conclusão semanas antes. Só odiava quando alguém sentia a necessidade de apontar minhas falhas.

"Disponha." Ele tomou outra respiração e o sorriso presunçoso sumiu do seu rosto. "Bella eu não sei exatamente como dizer isso, mas acho que os problemas do meu pai com você tem menos haver com a gravidez e mais com o fato que ele acha que te perdeu."

Enquanto encarava Mike, senti minha testa frisar em confusão, ao passo que tentava entender o que ele estava tentando dizer.

"Não sei," ele disse em frustração. "Acho que ele se sente como se você tivesse falhado com ele. E..."

"E?" perguntei depois que sua voz sumiu.

"Acho... Merda." Mike pausou por um momento, tomando outra respiração, e então recomeçou. "Acho que ele _quer_ que casemos. Acho que o faria feliz, e exatamente como ele está temeroso que você irá atrás da companhia porque eu te engravidei, acho que ele está igualmente assustado que você está dizendo a verdade e então ele perdeu algo de você. Acho que da mesma forma que ele preferiria que você fosse sua filha ao invés de mim, acho que ele de alguma forma esperava que fossemos terminar juntos e ele poderia clamar você como sua filha, de alguma forma. Acho que _isso_ era a verdadeira razão do porquê mandou você e eu para cá juntos."

E exatamente assim, senti que o ar tivesse me deixado. Mal conseguia respirar, enquanto minha mente tentava digerir as palavras do Mike. Depois de longos segundos, consegui tomar uma longa inspirada e senti as lágrimas molhando meus olhos. Repentinamente tudo fez sentido, e eu me sentia doente.

"Você realmente acha que ele vai me demitir?" Consegui perguntar vários minutos depois.

Mike meneou a cabeça e encostou-se no sofá em derrota. "Ele não disse, mas... sim, acho que irá. Ele gosta de você, Bella, mas está machucado demais e acho que está se sentindo um pouquinho traído. Você conhece ele quase tão bem quanto eu – ele não é o tipo de homem que simplesmente continuará sentado, permitindo que as coisas continuem no seu fluxo natural."

Com uma alta fungada, comecei a limpar as lágrimas que estavam caindo pelas minhas bochechas com as costas da minha mão. Mesmo sem analisar tudo que ele disse, sabia que Mike estava certo. Essa era a maneira que as coisas terminariam, e se eu me permitisse realmente pensar sobre isso, sabia que apesar das motivações do Jack, eu estava falhando no meu trabalho. Tinha parado de viajar, mesmo quando meu trabalho demandava. Negligenciei fazer meus trabalhos em campo. Apesar da minha obrigação específica em tomar conta do Mike, até onde sabia, ele ainda estava comendo sua secretária, Jéssica. Inferno, até consegui perder a reunião com Bill McIntyre no dia depois do Natal! Uma reunião que _eu_ tinha agendado. Então simplesmente perdemos o contrato com a McIntyre.

Falhei. Fudi tudo. E apesar do que Jack realmente pensava, eu sabia que pagaria pelo preço.

"Então, quando você quer ir para Vegas?" Mike perguntou, de repente parecendo excitado. Me lembrava o quanto ele tipicamente agia como uma criança.

"Não vamos para Vegas." Balancei minha cabeça. "Além do mais, o que te faz pensar que casamento mudaria alguma coisa?"

"Meu pai me mandou a aliança da minha avó como presente de Natal, e me deu uma aviso prévio de uma semana que viria aqui. Da última vez que apareceu aqui, quase sem fazer alarde porque ele queria te pegar de surpresa. Ele está nos dando tempo, Bella." Ele levantou do sofá e andou até mim, ajoelhando-se na frente da minha poltrona. "Você deveria me conhecer bem o suficiente para saber que eu posso não sempre pensar antes de falar, mas não sou burro. Se realmente tive que gastar energia para divergir o sangue do meu pau para o meu cérebro, então é porque realmente tentei tomar uma decisão lógica."

Sem sucesso lutei contra a risada e então tentei esconder com uma tosse, pelo último comentário do Mike. Seus lábios curvaram-se para um sorriso, enquanto ele continuava a me encarar. Em todo o tempo que o conhecia, nunca o vi sendo tão intenso, mas completamente sincero, e não pude me impedir de me ajeitar na cadeira e rapidamente envolver meus braços em seu pescoço, abraçando-o firme contra mim.

As fungadas e soluços rapidamente me tomaram, enquanto finalmente comecei a perceber quanto esse homem realmente se importava comigo, e por isso não podia fazer nada exceto amá-lo. Ele me segurou contra ele tão forte quanto era capaz.

"Prometo que serei um bom marido, Bella. Honestamente. Sei que brincamos sobre eu te trair, mas realmente não tentaria fazer isso com você," disse suavemente na minha orelha, enquanto uma das suas mãos acariciava com suavidade as minhas costas, "Eu realmente gosto de você."

"Oh, Mike," disse fungando alto. Mantendo minha cabeça em seu ombro, movi minha mão para limpar algumas lágrimas.

Ponderei sua sugestão por três exatos segundos.

_Um..._

Não perderia meu trabalho e não ficaria sozinha.

_Dois..._

Mesmo que perdesse meu trabalho, Mike estaria por perto para me ajudar. Ele cuidaria de mim. Ele seria de ajuda e meu amigo.

_Três..._

Se o que Mike disse foi verdade, Jake ficaria feliz. Talvez conseguisse lembrar o motivo pelo qual costumava amar meu trabalho e, assim, me reencontrar.

Meu bebê começou a mover agitado na minha barriga, e meus pensamentos imediatamente mudaram. Claro que não aceitaria a oferta do Mike. Menos de duas semanas antes estava ponderando se uma das razões porque estou tão atraída por Edward era simplesmente por causa de uma urgência primitiva para ter alguém para cuidar de mim.

E aqui estava alguém me oferecendo exatamente isso. Mike pode ter sido excepcionalmente imaturo, mas eu conhecia seu maior segredo – ele tinha um coração de outro. Mesmo que não tivesse ideia do que fazer, eu tinha total crença que ele faria tudo que estivesse em seu poder para ser o que eu precisasse que ele fosse. Ele era um amigo leal.

Foi então que percebi que não estava simplesmente procurando por _alguém_ para preencher as lacunas de Provedor, Companheiro e Pai. Os sentimentos que estive experimentando nas últimas semanas eram genuínos. O beijo que dividi com Edward mais cedo foi porque eu realmente tinha sentimentos por ele, não porque estava tentando preencher uma lacuna.

Engoli com dificuldades porque sabia que sentada na sala de estar, com meus braços envolvendo meu colega de trabalho, no meio de uma crise profissional e turbilhão emocional, não era o tempo propício para chegar a realização que eu talvez estivesse me apaixonando pelo pai do meu bebê. Era algo que precisava esperar, e eu rapidamente me percebi tentando afastar a epifania.

Depois de vários minutos, finalmente retirei meus braços do pescoço do Mike e me movi de volta ao meu assento, recolocando distancia entre nossos corpos. "Acho que ainda existe esperança para você, Mike," disse enquanto continuava limpado meus olhos. "E algum dia, você será um ótimo marido para alguém."

Ele ficou cabisbaixo, mas depois de vários momentos, Mike acenou sua cabeça em concordância. Era óbvio para mim que ele entendeu que essa era minha resposta final e que eu estava resoluta.

"Você vai ficar bem?"

"Sim. Acho que sim. Seu pai ainda não me demitiu. Acho que tenho cinco dias para tentar mudar sua mente. Não vou ser derrubada sem lutar."

"Essa é a minha garota," Mike disse.

Sorri, mas logo virou um grande bocejo e cobri minha boca com minha mão. "Me desculpe," disse.

Ele riu. "Essa é a minha dica para sair, porque agora sim é uma hora ingrata." Mike inclinou-se para frente e me deu um rápido beijo na bochecha antes de levantar-se. "Só me deixe saber o que precisa que eu faça."

"Irei. Obrigada novamente. Você é um ótimo amigo."

"Disponha."

Depois de ver Mike ir embora, tranquei a porta e me aprontei para a cama, vestindo uma camiseta e shorts elásticos. Foi só depois que estava confortável debaixo das cobertas que me permiti pensar sobre meu beijo com Edward mais cedo. Uma sensação quente me envolveu e novamente admiti meus sentimentos por ele. Colocando uma mão na minha barriga, senti meu filho mover-se e torcer-se, e acreditei que as coisas realmente poderiam dar certo para nós. Repentinamente percebi que era tudo o que eu queria.

Eu queria meu conto de fadas... meu felizes para sempre. Peguei no sono com um sorriso no rosto, sentindo-me secura apesar dos meus receios sobre o trabalho.

Não foi até eu acordar assustada no meio da noite, coberta com suor frio. Tão violento como se alguém tivesse acabado de jogar um balde de água gelada na minha cabeçaa, meus pesadelos me lembraram exatamente como Edward responderia se eu contasse que não mais tinha um trabalho. O sorriso saiu do meu rosto e passei o resto da noite me virando, tentando manter as lágrimas em cheque.

Quando meu alarme disparou as sete, apertei a função soneca na vã tentativa de saber que eu precisaria acordar nos próximos quinze minutos seria suficiente para convencer minha mente que eu poderia dormir um pouco mais. Era tudo o que eu realmente queria, dormir. Depois que acordei um pouco depois das duas por um pesadelo que envolvia Edward tirando meu filho de mim e me deixando para viver nas ruas com Elizabeth, não fui mais capaz de voltar a dormir.

Foi real demais e fazia muito sentido. Ações falavam mais alto do que palavras, e dentro de mim eu sabia que Edward não receberia bem a notícia que perdi meu emprego. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, teria a visão dele me segurando, beijando, amando e então se transformaria na imagem do Edward gritando comigo, me chamando de prostituta e ele me dizendo que eu não era melhor do que sua mãe caçadora de recompensa. Ele tiraria meu bebê de mim, e me expulsaria, efetivamente trancando-me fora do seu apartamento caro demais em que ele vivia. Sem dinheiro ou trabalho, eu não teria lugar algum para ir, e nenhum recurso para recuperar meu filho.

Eu queria acreditar que nada daquilo era verdade, que Edward realmente se importava comigo e que minha situação financeira não seria um problema. Mas já tinha visto evidencias demais que provam o contrário. E era doloroso para contemplar. Minha epifania recente dos meus sentimentos por ele deixou a situação ainda pior, e meu coração pareceu estar sendo quebrado em dois.

Engoli a bile enquanto as imagens me inundavam, e meus olhos começaram a queimar, ao passo que as lágrimas salgadas novamente formaram. Meus olhos estavam praticamente feridos pelas lágrimas que despejei durante a noite. Suavemente as limpei antes de olhar para o relógio mais uma vez. Fechando meus olhos por um momento, respirei fundo e me forcei para sair da cama.

Um banho, roupas limpas e um pequeno café da manhã e estava suficientemente acordada para dirigir para o escritório... dificilmente. Devo ter sentado no meu carro por dez minutos uma vez que estacionei, enquanto tentava concentrar não só a coragem, mas a energia para ir para o escritório. Foi só quando percebi Jessica Stanley estacionar, que abri a porta do meu carro.

"Bom dia," ela cumprimentou com o que presumir ser um sorriso, mas parecia uma careta.

"Dia." Abri a porta do prédio e rapidamente andei até o elevador.

Jéssica estava atrás de mim, mas não ouvi muito dela quando entramos no elevador. Algo estava estranho com ela, e me percebi observando-a. Todas as vezes que movia meus olhos do chão, para os botões brilhantes do elevador e para ela novamente, tinha a sensação que ela queria nada mais do que me ferir com o lápis que segurava em sua mão.

_Qual diabos é o problema dela?_

Enquanto ficamos lá, poderia jurar que ela murmurava coisas como, "carente", "patética", "assistiu novelas demais enquanto criança".

"Está com algum problema, Jessica?" Finalmente perguntei, estreitando meus olhos e desafiando-a me dizer o que ela realmente estava pensando ao invés de continuar carregando essa merda passivo-agressiva.

Ela cruzou seus braços no peito. "Não, Srta. Swan. Nada." Disse enquanto as portas do elevador abriam, e ela saía pelo corredor na minha frente. Enquanto andava para o escritório, eu poderia jurar que a ouvi murmurando, "mantenha as suas mãos longe do Mike," mas ela passou pela porta sem lançar nenhum olhar de esgueira, e tudo o que podia fazer era fechar minhas mãos em punhos e roçar meus dentes em irritação.

Passando pela mesa da Jéssica, onde ela estava agachada pegando coisas da sua bolsa e não percebendo o que acontecia ao redor dela, entrei no escritório do Mike e o encarei. "O que você contou a Jéssica sobre ontem a noite?"

A boca, normalmente jovial, do Mike transformou-se em uma linha fina. "Não disse nada."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele em desafio e esperei. Quando não completou, eu apenas disse, "Mantenha desse jeito," com um tom de aviso.

"O que?" Ele perguntou, levantando-se da sua cadeira com preocupação evidente em seu rosto. "Por quê? O que houve?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Nada. Não se preocupe."

Ele me olhou cuidadosamente por um outro momento antes de adicionar, "Bella, eu jamais diria algo negativo ou algo assim para ninguém. Não é problema de ninguém."

Meneando minha cabeça, deixei a respiração sair. Eu estava exagerando as coisas e provavelmente a interpretei errado na minha paranóia de privação de sono.

"Valeu, Mike," disse e lancei um pequeno sorriso. Fui para meu próprio escritório para começar meu dia. O resto da manhã continuo da mesma forma do que a primeira parte dela. Eu estava irritada pelo pouco que dormi, mas ainda estava determinada a fazer o que pudesse para lutar pelo meu trabalho.

O advogado ligou às dez para informar que tudo parecia estar em ordem com os ajustes do contrato. Ele disse que poderíamos enfrentá-lo, mas a longo prazo ele não acreditava que essa seria a melhor imagem para nossa companhia. Eu disse para ele enviar o relatório para mim e Jack e responderíamos para ele. Depois disso, me inseri no trabalho. Eram as novidades que eu esperava, mas isso não acabava com a sensação de falta de esperança que vinha com isso. Eu me sentia uma falha. Trabalhei para a Newton Corporation por anos, e até alguns meses atrás eu amava meu trabalho.

Mudança era dolorosa, era duro, e não importa o quão forte você lutasse contra, era inevitável.

Com a ajuda da Angela começamos a fazer um portfólio com todas as coisas que fiz para beneficiar e fazer a empresa crescer desde a abertura do escritório em Seattle no verão. Detalhava coisas como produtividade, lucros e perdas, satisfação dos funcionários, e novos clientes. Angela então puxou os números de Phoenix e comparou os dados. Quanto mais trabalhávamos nisso, mais eu me convencia que seria demitida, ao invés de pedir demissão. Definitivamente tinha fudido tudo, mas era bem aparente que eu fui a única a fazer isso.

Enquanto compilávamos os relatórios, trabalhei em alguns arquivos próprios com informações que distanciavam Angela de mim e minhas falhas. Se eu acabasse caindo, não a levaria comigo. Meu objetivo era que Jack enxergasse quão beneficial Angela era e insistisse que ela permanecesse como gerente do escritório. Ela já estava cobrindo a maioria dessas responsabilidades, de qualquer forma; era por trabalhar para mim que a incapacitava de devotar todo o tempo que a missão exigia.

Eu consegui me manter ocupada e focada, então quando Edward me ligou quase as seis, chamando-me para jantar, eu fiquei surpresa em descobrir que já era tão tarde. Como sempre, Angela ainda estava no escritório comigo, mas depois de colocar minha cabeça para fora da porta, logo percebi que ela e eu éramos os únicos aqui. Meus olhos fora da Angela, que estava sentada à sua mesa trabalhando no computador, até o Blackberry em minhas mãos, enquanto eu pensava o que falar para ele. Existia uma parte muito grande em mim que queria nada mais do que jogar meus braços ao redor dele e achar conforto em seu abraço. Eu precisava daquela paz. Eu ansiava por ela. A outra parte de mim – o lado que fala mais alto, o lado lógico – disse-me que eu precisava me afastar agora antes que ele me machucasse mais do que faria.

Rejeite-o antes que ele tenha uma chance de me rejeitar. Dê a ele uma razão para ficar bravo e frustrado para que a razão seja realmente válida e não por causa de algo que não pode ser controlado. Eu queria aquele poder. Se ele fosse me chutar para o cantinho, eu queria estar certa que ele estava fazendo determinadas coisas por alguma razão. O problema era que eu ainda não queria fazer aquilo. O simples pensamento de afastar Edward da minha vida novamente, causava essa dor horrível no meu peito.

Encarei o telefone na minha mão por um momento maior, enquanto me forçada a começar a dar desculpas para ele. "Sinto muito, Edward, não posso te encontrar para jantar. Angela e eu estamos trabalhando até mais tarde hoje."

"Oh, ok então. Você precisa que eu pegue alguma coisa e traga para vocês duas?" Eu estava tocada pela sua oferta, e sem que ele soubesse, isso fez com que fechar as portas fosse muito mais difícil. Comida seria bom, mas se eu iria superar isso, teria que evitar ver Edward o máximo possível.

Fechando meus olhos, encostei minha testa contra a moldura da porta. "Isso é muito gentil, mas não. Nós já cuidamos disso." Pausei, levantei minha cabeça, abri meus olhos, respirei fundo e comecei a mexer em uma pequena farpa na madeira da moldura. "Falo com você mais tarde."

"Eu vou trabalhar amanhã a noite e não vou sair até sábado a tarde," Edward disse antes que eu pudesse pressionar o botão para encerrar a ligação.

"Oh," respondi, apesar de no fundo estar aliviada por ouvir isso. Significaria que o mais cedo que teria que vê-lo seria no sábado. E já que sua irmã retornaria para a cidade na quinta-feira e Sábado seria meu chá de bebê, eu achei que seria incomum eu ter que passar algum tempo com ele antes de domingo.

Ouvi ele suspirar no telefone. "Te ligo amanhã, Bella. Me ligue se precisar de qualquer coisa, por favor."

"Eu vou."

Finalizando a ligação, levantei o rosto para ver Angela me observando da sua mesa. "Edward?" Perguntou.

Meneei a cabeça, virando-me para olhar para ela.

"Ele não vai desistir de você, Bella," disse suavemente. Meus olhos pularam para os dela por um momento, e ela sorriu gentilmente. "Você sabe que não importa o que acontecer aqui, ele estará lá."

Eu não podia nem me forçar a respondê-la.; se eu fizesse, as lágrimas recomeçariam a cair e eu quebraria, dizendo-a tudo e eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Existiam segredos demais, muitas coisas que eu não conseguia superar.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou, quando permaneci em silêncio.

"Angela, quão próxima você é dos Cullens?" Perguntei, em uma tentativa de mudar de assunto.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Esme e Carlisle vão para a igreja do meu pai. E Carlisle é o medico da minha família desde que começou a residência. Não somos melhores amigos que saem sempre que podem, mas sempre os vejo quando tem alguma reunião com todos e coisas assim. Eu sou mais próxima da Kate do que Alice, se isso responde a sua pergunta," disse, virando seu rosto e me fitando curiosamente. "Por quê?"

"Só pensando. Você parece conhecê-los tão bem, mas eu não estava certa de quanto, acho. E..." Suguei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes por um momento, enquanto pensava sobre como verbalizar meus pensamentos. "Eu só queria me certificar que tudo que acontece entre nós dois aqui no trabalho, fica aqui. Não quero que nenhum deles tente se envolver nessa bagunça."

Angela balançou sua cabeça. "Bella, eu te prometo que não sonharia em contar para alguém o que está acontecendo. Isso é problema seu, não meu. Não tenho problemas em manter minha vida pessoal separada da profissional. A pergunta é, você tem?"

Estreitei meus olhos para a pergunta. "O que você quer dizer?"

"O que quero dizer é, você conseguirá colocar sua vida profissional de lado nesse final de semana e aproveitar o chá de bebê?" Perguntou com um sorriso.

Gargalhei suavemente em alívio. "Sim, Angela. Eu prometo."

Eram oito e meia antes que eu estacionasse na minha garagem do apartamento. Percebi que se usaria Angela e trabalho como desculpa para não ver Edward, então não mentiria sobre isso. Exausta e pronta para fazer nada além de recuperar as horas de sono que perdi na noite anterior, fui para meu apartamento sem perceber nada que acontecia ao meu redor.

Minhas costas estavam doendo, meus pés doíam, e como sempre, minha cabeça estava começando a doer. Coloquei a chave na fechadura e virei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta.

O grito alto que ouvi, seguido de braços que rapidamente me envolveram só significavam uma coisa – Alice voltara da sua viagem um dia antes.

"Bella! Eu senti saudades!" Chorou, enquanto tentava me balançar de um lado para o outro em excitação.

A abracei de volta e percebi que não consegui parar o sorriso de se formar em meu rosto, se tentasse. "Eu também senti saudades, Alice, mas o bebê já está constringindo minha função pulmonar e eu realmente preciso respirar."

Ela gargalhou quando baixou os braços. Alice se afastou. "Olha pra você. Quando fui embora era como se você estivesse carregando uma bola de basquete aí e agora e quase como uma bola de praia. Não, espera, talvez seja mais como aquelas bolas de yoga. Só passaram duas semanas," exclamou.

"Caramba, Alice, valeu. Toda grávida gosta de ouvir que ela parece uma baleia atolada."

"Pfft. Para de ser melodramática. Você me ama. Só estou surpresa com o crescimento do bebê, e estou tão excitada que ele estará aqui logo, logo."

Passei por ela, pendurando meu casaco no armário. "Ainda temos mais um mês. Tempo suficiente."

"Já tem nome?" Alice perguntou, batendo suas sobrancelhas para mim. "Eu acredito que te disse que você precisava decidir isso, enquanto eu estivesse fora."

"Ele tem nome, mas não vamos contar para ninguém até que tenha nascido. Nem. Mesmo. Você," impliquei, sendo rápida em dar a lingual para ela. Gargalhei do beicinho gigante e andei para colocar minha bolsa e mala do laptop na mesa de jantar.

"Onde você esteve? Já está tão tarde. Você estava com Edward?" Alice perguntou, enquanto me seguia para a cozinha.

"Não, eu não estava com seu irmão. Tive que trabalhar até mais tarde."

"Ligo para ele depois então," ela disse decidida.

"Ele vai trabalhar amanhã a noite. Não vai ter folga até sexta feita a tarde. Você provavelmente deveria deixá-lo dormir enquanto pode."

"Meu, meu, não é que você está protegendo-o?" Seu sorriso estava de volta, enquanto ela tentava implicar comigo. Quando não disse nada, ela acalmou-se um pouco e completou, "Bem, veremos ele no sábado."

Sua observação reiterou o que Angela disse... Eu o veria logo. Apesar das minhas tentativas de evitá-lo ou não, existia uma pequena parte de mim que não importa o que acontecesse, se o visse, não seria capaz de me parar de procurar pelo seu toque. Fui retirava das minhas reflexões pelo grito da Alice, "Oh meu Deus! Bella, o que é isso?"

Ela estava apontando para meus pés, e eu rolei meus olhos, irritada. A última coisa que queria era Alice criticando minha falta de moda agora. "Acredito que são chamados de sapatos," respondi.

Alice riu. "Não. Olha para seus calcanhares! O que você fez? Nem eu inchei tanto quando quebrei meu tornozelo na sexta série!"

Sentei em uma das cadeiras, para que pudesse levantar meu pé e ver o motivo do surto dela. "Ogh," foi tudo o que consegui dizer quando os vi. Meus tornozelos estavam inchando pelas últimas semanas, e na minha consulta no dia anterior, minha médica disse para que eu mantivesse meus pés elevados se eles ficassem mal. Obviamente eu passei muito tempo de pé. "Preciso elevar meus pés. Foi realmente um longo dia. Mas antes, vou me trocar."

Quando emergi do meu quarto dez minutos depois, vestida para cama, Alice me olhou e concordou. Segurando minha mão, me arrastou de volta para o meu quarto. "Deite-se," disse firmemente. "Parece que você não dorme há dias, e Edward me mataria se você desmaiasse de exaustão por minha causa."

Pensei que isso significaria que Alice me deixaria sozinha para dormir, mas estava errada. Ao invés disso, ela subiu na cama, sentando com suas costas contra a cabeceira da cama perto de mim, suas pernas cruzadas na sua frente, em cima das cobertas. Era como se ela soubesse porque exatamente eu não dormi na noite anterior, quando meus medos e pesadelos tinham mantido-me acordada e pensando pela noite inteira. Eu senti saudades dela.

Deitando minha cabeça no travesseiro, fechei meus olhos enquanto Alice começou a me contar histórias da sua aventura na Itália. Enquanto caía no sono, em lugar dos pesadelos que Edward me jogava nas ruas, sonhei que nós dois andávamos pelas ruas antigas de Roma, passeando pelas vinícolas de Toscana e finalmente casando em uma casa de campo em Florença.

* * *

N.t.: Quem ama o Mike? Eu amo.

;)

Nos digam o que acharam, certo?

Lou.


	22. Cobras e lagartos

N.t.: Twilight não nos pertence.

Desculpa... Eu realmente não lembro quem traduziu este capítulo, mas estou quase certa que foi a Kathy. Se não foi ela, foi a Mayra... ;)

As únicas certezas que tenho são que não fui eu quem traduziu, e que a Dany betou. De qualquer forma, todas podem ser encontradas na minha lista de _Favorite Authors.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 22: Cobras e lagartos**

Eu tinha sentido falta de Alice. Para alguém que só tinha ficado em minha casa por volta de um mês, eu realmente não gostava da ideia de ela ir embora de novo. Eu disse isso a ela na quinta de manhã quando nós duas estávamos nos arrumando para sair, e ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e disse que iria estar lá para mim enquanto eu precisasse.

Quinta passou da mesma forma que quarta, embora eu tenha percebido mais olhares de Jessica do que eu tinha no passado. Cada vez que eu passava por sua mesa, seus olhos pareciam estar tentando me provocar lesões corporais. Então, enquanto eu estava no escritório de Mike, ela iria fazer questão de interromper a cada dois minutos e tinha o hábito de deixar a porta aberta quando saía. Quando eu disse a Mike que era melhor ele ser cuidadoso porque Jessica parecia ter alguns sérios problemas de ciúme, ele confessou que esteve tentando terminar com ela nas últimas duas semanas e estava tendo dificuldade em se livrar dela. E, por causa de seu histórico com assédio sexual, ele estava tentando ser cuidado com o que exatamente ele diria a ela e como diria.

Se eu não conhecesse Mike e seu jeito de playboy tão bem, eu poderia ter sentido pena dele.

Alice me pegou do trabalho pontualmente as cinco, opondo-se firmemente quando eu tentei dizer a ela que eu tinha uma reunião importante para me preparar e que eu ainda precisava trabalhar. Naturalmente, eu me recusei a lhe dar todos os detalhes do assunto do qual esta reunião tratava, então ela não tinha ideia de que o destino do meu trabalho estava pendurado por um fio.

"Olhe para os seus pés, Bella", ela disse, apontando para meus pés inchados. "Isso aí deve ser o seu indicador de quando você trabalhou demais. Eu vi seus tornozelos esta manhã, e eles não estavam nem de perto tão grande. Maggie sabe que eles estão ficando tão ruim assim?"

"Eu vi ela na terça-feira. Eu estou bem, Alice." O que eu não disse a ela foi que o inchaço não estado realmente tão ruim assim até quarta-feira, eu estava atribuindo isso aos meus hábitos alimentares e o stress desde a proposta de casamento improvisada de Mike.

Alice pigarreou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, mas ela não disse mais nada enquanto eu cedia a sua vontade e guardava minhas coisas para que pudéssemos ir para casa. Apesar de que eu nunca iria dizer a ela, eu apreciava sua natureza autoritária.

Naquela noite, Jasper fez uma rápida visita e Alice e tentou nos impressionar com suas habilidades culinárias. Depois que ela conseguiu queimar o bife e cozinhar demais o brócolis para um mingau empapado, Jasper pediu pizza enquanto Alice e eu tentávamos limpar o ar do apartamento.

O que significava mais sal ainda para garantir que o meu inchaço não diminuísse no dia seguinte.

Edward ligou pouco antes das oito horas quando ele estava no seu intervalo para o jantar. Eu estava novamente cheia de emoções conflitantes. Eu estava dividida entre simultaneamente querer me pendurar nele e afastá-lo e não querer nada mais do que levar jantar para ele, só para eu ter uma desculpa para vê-lo. Eu me conformei com conversa trivial e brincadeiras fúteis.

Na sexta-feira, eu estava terminando de juntar meus relatórios para a minha reunião de segunda-feira. Eu cheguei a conclusão que tinha feito o melhor que eu poderia, mas eu ainda tinha um sentimento irritante de que eu estava perdendo alguma coisa. O que quer que fosse, a resposta não viria para mim enquanto eu estivesse encostada contra as costas da minha cadeira, olhando para tela do meu computador, e tocando levemente os dedos na minha barriga saliente. Edward ligou quando saiu do trabalho, simplesmente para me dizer que ele estava em casa e pretendia dormir até alguma hora na manhã seguinte. Ele terminou a chamada me dizendo que ia me ver no chá de bebê.

Aquela noite, tudo que eu queria era tentar esquecer durante o sono o que estava rapidamente se tornando uma dor de cabeça sem fim. Alice conseguiu fazer uma salada para o jantar, embora o fato de ela não ter que cozinhar nada fosse definitivamente um fator condutor do seu sucesso. Depois de comer, eu fui me deitar, e ela saiu para ver Jasper e a família dela. Felizmente eu estava tão exausta que minha mente estava silenciosa enquanto eu dormia. Não houve sonhos aquela noite.

"Quem vai estar lá?" Eu perguntei a Alice quando ela terminou de ondular meu cabelo.

"Você ajudou Angela e Kate com a lista de convidados."

"Eu sei. Eu só – "

"Você só não gosta de ser o centro das atenções, especialmente na frente de um monte de pessoas que você não conhece. Honestamente, Bella, não sei como você consegue fazer seu trabalho."

Mas era diferente quando eu estava falando para uma sala cheia de executivos. Eu me sentia quase como uma atriz interpretando um papel. Bella era quieta, humilde, tímida, e introvertida, enquanto Bella Mulher de Negócios era confiante, franca, determinada, e teimosa. Okay, talvez as duas versões fossem teimosas, mas o ponto era que eu era uma pessoa diferente no trabalho. Além disso, ultimamente eu não tinha conseguido fazer meu trabalho de qualquer forma.

Eu me encolhi internamente enquanto eu tentava me focar na minha preocupação mais imediata. Um chá de bebê, eu ainda não tinha certeza do por que eu precisava de um. Edward e Alice já tinham saído e comprado tudo o que eu poderia possivelmente precisar.

Quando eu tentei discutir esse ponto, Alice só riu e balançou a cabeça. Cinco minutos depois, ela afirmou que eu estava perfeita. Eu usei o banheiro mais uma vez antes de nós estarmos prontos para ir e dei uma última olhada no espelho. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com o que vi. Eu adorava quando meu cabelo era domado de seus fios moles para as leves curvas onduladas em que Alice era capaz de persuadi-lo. Ela prendeu as laterais do meu cabelo para trás com uma fivela e então me pediu para aplicar só um pouco de maquiagem. Eu gostava da mulher que olhava para mim do espelho. E de repente me parecia que ela parecia mais velha, mais madura que a mulher que eu tinha visto olhar para mim apenas um ano atrás. Eu não pensava que eu parecia como uma mãe, mas eu não parecia mais como se acabasse de me formar na faculdade. Eu sorri desse pensamento. "Você está bonita," Alice gritou do outro lado da porta.

Um olhar final e admiti que ela estava certa, até eu tinha que admitir que gostei do camisa azul transpassada de mangas compridas e calça preta que ela tinha dado para mim quando eu tinha começado a me vestir mais cedo. E era suficientemente cedo, e eu passei bastante tempo sentada, o estranho era que eu não tinha começado a inchar muito ainda, embora houvesse sem dúvida alguma inchaço no meu rosto. Com um profundo suspiro, eu saí do banheiro, e caminhamos até o carro.

Quanto mais nos aproximávamos, mais nervosa eu ficava. Alice estava certa, eu odiava ser o centro das atenções. Quando eu escorregava naquela pele confiante, mas impessoal para o trabalho era fácil, mas aquela era a explicação... era impessoal. Isso não era nada parecido. Eu odiava festas e ganhar presentes pelo único motivo que colocava toda a atenção em mim. Eu não queria essa atenção. Eu nunca fui popular, sempre preferindo me esconder no fundo. Ter os holofotes brilhando sobre mim apenas significava que não havia espreita e esconderijo. Eu tinha que engolir aquilo e suportar as próximas três horas ou mais de inferno.

Inclinei minha cabeça contra a traseira de meu assento, fechei os olhos e gemi enquanto imaginava todas as potenciais catástrofes que estavam por vir. Afinal, a última vez que eu tinha ido para a casa dos Cullen tinha sido Natal e, embora o resultado final tenha sido bom, o drama que levou a isso... bem, eu teria preferido passar sem.

"Oh, relaxa, Bella. Não vai ser tão ruim assim."

"M'hm," Eu concordei sem entusiasmo. Com um suspiro, eu virei minha cabeça e vi o sorriso radiante de Alice. Era sempre difícil não se envolver na excitação de Alice, e esta vez não foi exceção. "Eu odeio jogos."

"Nós não vamos jogar nenhum jogo", Alice disse com firmeza. "Eu os fiz prometer."

Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio.

Quando Alice entrou na grande entrada para carros circular, avistei a placa no gramado com balões em forma de um leão, uma zebra e um elefante amarrado a ele. Até Alice gemeu para aquilo. "Vamos lá", ela disse, quando ela abriu a porta do carro. "Vamos ver que outras atrocidades eles cometeram."

"Deus me ajude, Alice, se eles tiverem um bolo na forma de estômago de uma mulher grávida lá, eu vou voltar aqui e dirigir para casa."

Honestamente, o olhar de puro pânico no rosto de Alice quando ela pulou para a porta da frente gritando por Angela e Kate foi suficiente para me fazer suportar quase qualquer coisa. Eu não conseguia segurar o riso borbulhando no meu peito enquanto eu continuava a andar em um ritmo razoável até a varanda.

Dentro de momentos, Esme estava parada na porta da frente, mantendo-a aberta para mim. Ela me deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha quando me conduziu para dentro e pegou meu casaco.

Angela, Kate e Ashley estavam na sala, e Alice estava esvoaçando ao redor remexendo nas decorações. Ela tirou uma fita próxima a pilha de pratos e acrescentou uma onde os talheres estavam na mesa, ajustou os arranjos de flores, e literalmente moveu um balão não mais que três centímetros para a esquerda. Muito obsessiva?

O bolo, felizmente, não estava na forma de uma barriga de grávida. Era na verdade três bolos colocados em um padrão triangular sobre a mesa com um glacê colorido e animais em toda a volta deles. Em um dos cantos de trás da mesa estava um prato com vários cupcakes de chocolate, cada um decorado só com a cara de um animal da selva. Elefantes, leões, zebras, tigres, macacos. No outro canto estavam dois retratos. Um deles era a fotografia em preto e branco da minha barriga com as mãos de Edward ao meu redor. O outro era um poema escrito em caligrafia no que eu estava bastante certa que era pergaminho fino. Peguei o poema emoldurado e li:

_Eu estou muito feliz que você pôde vir ajudar a celebrar com minha mãe._

_Sente-se, relaxe, se divirta e converse um com o outro._

_Desculpe por não poder estar com você para compartilhar o chá de bebê da minha mãe..._

_Mas sabe, estou muito ocupado, porque estou crescendo mais a cada hora._

_Embora eu não esteja aqui para lhe agradecer pelo presente especial que você trouxe._

_Minha família e eu estamos agradecidos... Nós apreciamos a consideração._

_Eu estarei chegando em breve... Estou tão feliz quando posso estar!_

_Então, depois de eu ter estado em casa por um tempo, por favor, venha me visitar._

_Amor,_

_Bebê Swan-Cullen_

Quando eu limpava as lágrimas que tinham descido por minhas bochechas, ouvi alguém se aproximar atrás de mim. "Você se recusou a me dar um nome," Alice disse em um tom de repreensão.

Eu ri. "E você ainda não vai conseguir um, também."

Ela me deu língua. "Elas fizeram um bom trabalho, não fizeram?" ela disse depois de examinar a mesa por alguns minutos.

Entretanto, eu notei que assim que eu coloquei o poema emoldurado de volta na mesa, Alice teve que movê-lo de volta ao lugar exato onde eu o tinha encontrado.

"Hey, Bella! Fico feliz que você pôde vir!"

Eu virei minha cabeça rapidamente, a voz estrondosa de Emmett me pegando de surpresa. Eu dei um sorriso quando ele atravessava a sala e colocou seu braço sobre meu ombro, sendo muito mais gentil do que tinha sido no natal quando me puxou para um abraço.

"É a festa dela, seu idiota," Alice ralhou, batendo no ombro dele.

Emmett riu. "Oh, yeah." Quando me soltou, ele colocou uma mão no meu estômago por um momento. "Ele vai definitivamente jogar futebol," ele disse quando o bebê começou a chutar contra sua mão.

"Só de pensar nisso já me faz ficar impaciente," eu disse.

"Eu lembro quando Emmett começou a jogar futebol americano. Eu estava com tanto medo que ele fosse acabar com um osso quebrado, um olho roxo, uma distensão, ou alguma coisa que eu mal dormi a temporada inteira de jogo," Esme disse quando se juntou a nós.

"É, diga a ela o que aconteceu, mãe," Emmett a persuadiu com uma risada zombeteira, e eu podia ouvir que tinha mais para a história.

Por que o potencial de alguma coisa mesmo remotamente perigosa, como jogar futebol, fazia meu coração bater rapidamente no meu peito? Eu estava começando a chamar a sensação de "nervosismo materno" e eu não acho que gostava muito dele.

"É claro, no final, ele estava bem," Esme respondeu com um sorriso. Eu tinha uma sensação de que ela podia sentir minha tensão e queria me acalmar rapidamente.

Emmett bufou, aparentemente desagradado com o fato de sua mãe ter tentado encurtar a história. "Yeah. Veja, minha mãe estava nervosa toda a temporada. É claro, ela estava em cada treino e cada jogo. Ela iria ficar atrás do banco e constantemente atormentar o treinador, dizendo a ele quando ela achava que precisávamos de uma pausa para beber água ou se ela achava que um dos jogadores estava sendo muito bruto ou se ela achava que ele estava nos esforçando muito. Ela o irritava demais. Ele iria constantemente dar tarefas a ela para mantê-la ocupada e fora do caminho dele, como encarregar ela do lanche depois dos jogos e a festa do time e outras coisas, só pra manter ela ocupada e fazer ela se focar em outra coisa. Não funcionou."

Eu sorri para ele. Eu gostava de ouvir Emmett falar. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam enquanto ele falava energeticamente, fazendo gestos com as mãos para enfatizar o que estava dizendo. O retrato que ele estava pintando de Esme como a mãe idólatra era muito amável e combinava com ela exatamente. Por um breve momento, eu imaginei se eu seria dessa forma como mãe, e eu gostava da visão que tive.

"Mas como ela disse, ela tinha certeza de que eu iria me machucar," Emmett continuou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. "Ela ficava especialmente tensa durante os jogos, e meu pai tinha que ficar de olho nela para que ela não brigasse com os juízes do jogo. Então, era a manhã do jogo decisivo, e ela estava mais histérica do que normal, provavelmente porque havia a chance que nós teríamos que jogar mais de um jogo aquele dia. Ela continuava me dizendo que ela preferia se eu sentasse no banco nos jogos daquele dia, insistindo que ela tinha uma sensação ruim de que algo iria acontecer. Para a tristeza dela, eu disse que aquilo não ia acontecer. Então, nós estávamos entrando no carro para ir para o campo, e ela decide que precisava trazer um kit de primeiros socorros maior porque tinha certeza que eu iria precisar dele. Ela queria pegar um com bolsas de gelo e aquela enorme compressa de algodão. Bem, ela correu de volta para casa, pegou o kit, correu para fora, e errou o degrau da frente."

Meus olhos se arregalaram a inesperada direção da história.

Emmett começou a rir alto e bateu na coxa. "Meu pai teve que nos levar ao hospital, onde ele ligou para a mãe de Tanya para pegar as crianças de lá e eu pudesse ir para meu jogo. Os melhores jogos da temporada foram aquele dia. O treinador disse que era porque ele sentiu que podia me deixar jogar sem medo de que minha mãe iria começar a me perseguir pelo campo segurando um lenço, querendo limpar meu nariz."

Eu virei para Esme, levemente horrorizada. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu escorreguei, cai do degrau, derrubei o kit de primeiros socorros, e quebrei meu pulso quando eu tolamente tentei amortecer minha queda."

"Tudo porque ela insistiu em pegar mais bandagens," Emmett interrompeu. "Foi bom ela ter pegado aquela bolsa com gelo, segundos antes."

Esme sorriu.

"Isso deve ter sido horrível," eu disse enquanto tentava segurar minha própria risada. Embora eu não tenha certeza se era à dor do osso quebrado que eu me referia ou o stress de se preocupar por seu filho por tantas semanas.

O sorriso dela cresceu. "Eu não me arrependo de um único momento."

Havia mais por trás daquelas palavras simples, e eu instantaneamente fiquei séria antes de instigá-la com um simples, "Por que?"

"Não somente meu filho mais velho estava excitado com o fato de que o time dele venceu os jogos, mas foi o dia que meu outro filho decidiu o que queria fazer. Quando Carlisle me levou para o departamento de emergência, Edward insistiu em ficar comigo, mesmo depois que Joanie foi pegar as crianças. Ele seguiu Carlisle e observou tudo o que eles faziam comigo, dos raios X até eles me dando uma injeção de Demerol para colocar a tala. Até depois que fomos para casa, ele me idolatrava, constantemente me lembrando das regras que me deram – mantenha elevado, não molhe a tala, muito gelo, descanse. Quando todos nós finalmente sentamos para jantar na noite seguinte, Emmett se gabou sobre seus jogos, Edward sentou a mesa quietamente pensando por alguns minutos. Ele olhou para Carlisle e então para mim, e anunciou que iria ser um médico assim como o pai. Mesmo que não possamos ver sempre, há razões para tudo. Eu acho que isso é ainda mais verdade para os pais." Esme alcançou Emmett e bagunçou seu cabelo. "Aquele fim de semana, eu nunca estive mais orgulhosa dos meus dois filhos. Valeu a pena a dor e usar um gesso por seis semanas."

Esme colocou o braço ao redor de mim para substituir o de Emmett. "Vamos te sentar em uma cadeira com esses pés para cima, Alice disse que eles têm inchado. Seus convidados estão quase chegando."

Eu virei para dizer uma última coisa para Emmett, mas ele não estava lá. Uma rápida olhada ao redor do cômodo e os poucos homens que eu tinha visto antes tinham desaparecido. "Onde estão os rapazes?"

"No porão. Emmett estava arranjando uma batalha épica de Halo ou algo assim. Eles estarão aqui para o almoço."

"Ah." Eu pensei sobre isso. Quando eu falei sobre a lista de convidados com Angela e Kate, nós não discutimos se haveriam homens presentes ou não. Eu não me importava de verdade de qualquer forma, mas eu também sabia que veria Edward hoje. Ele me disse que estaria aqui. Se ele estivesse no andar superior comigo, então teria menos atenção só em mim. Mas novamente, se ele ficasse no andar de baixo com o irmão dele, seria uma distância mais segura. De qualquer modo, eu não podia me impedir de estar um pouco magoada que ele nem tinha se incomodado em me cumprimentar. _Ele ao menos já estava aqui?_ E se não... Eu olhei para meu relógio. _O que significa ele não estar na festa dez minutos antes de ela começar?_

Eu sentei na poltrona para qual Esme me guiou e obedientemente coloquei meus pés para cima na otomana enquanto tentava colocar minhas preocupações de lado. Me senti um pouco preguiçosa por não estar de pé e me misturando com as poucas pessoas que já estavam na festa, mas como Esme me lembrou, eu era a convidada de honra, não a anfitriã. Se as pessoas quisessem falar comigo, elas eram bem vindas para se aproximar e sentar.

"Você está bem?" Ouvi alguém perguntar quando sentou na cadeira próxima a minha, provando o ponto de Esme.

Eu olhei para Angela. "Estou bem, Ang. Como você está hoje?"

"Estou bem. O que você acha?" ela perguntou gesticulando em volta do cômodo.

"Eu acho que você e Kate fizeram um trabalho adorável. Onde você conseguiu aquele poema?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a mesa de bolo.

"Foi no chá de bebê da minha mãe quando ela teve os gêmeos. A anfitriã tinha imprimido ele com a imagem de ultra-som dos garotos e então deu uma para cada convidado. Nós tivemos que mudar o palavreado só um pouco, mas Kate achou que seria uma coisa legal para o seu chá, também. Nós fizemos essas sacolinhas para cada convidado, e está lá."

"Isso é muito meigo. Obrigada." Eu olhei ao redor da sala de novo e mordi meu lábio inferior pensando por um momento antes de fazer a pergunta que havia se fixado pesadamente em minha mente. "Onde está Edward?"

O sorriso de Angela se alargou impossivelmente. "Ele está pegando sua surpresa. Ele deve estar aqui logo, não se preocupe."

"Minha surpresa? O que mais eu posso possivelmente precisar?"

Ela alcançou e deu um tapinha na minha mão. "Não se preocupe. Você vai gostar dessa surpresa." Eu ouvi a campainha tocar, e Angela levantou para ir cumprimentar quem quer que tivesse chegado.

"Tia Bella! Tia Bella!" uma vozinha chamou através da sala. Naquele momento, Ashley chegou correndo no cômodo e escorregou pelo chão em sua meia-calça, parando bem na minha frente. Eu vi Ashley quando cheguei, mas perdi ela de vista não muito depois.

"Tia Bella!" a criança gritou de novo quando começou a puxar minha manga.

"O que é, Ashley?" Eu perguntei enquanto tentava decifrar porque ela estava me chamando de "Tia Bella." Ela nunca me chamou assim antes, só "Senhorita Bella."

"Você viu o bolo?" Ela perguntou alegremente enquanto mais pessoas começavam a encher a sala de estar.

"Sim, eu vi. O que você acha? Você acha que tem bolo suficiente para todos?"

Seus olhos foram para a mesa de bolo e então olhou ao redor da sala para os convidados que estavam agora conversando em pequenos grupos. Então ela acenou enfaticamente. "Sim, eu acho."

"É pelo bolo que você mais está esperando?" Eu perguntei.

O sorriso de Ashley se alargou ainda mais. "Não."

"O que você mais está esperando então?" Pelo que eu sabia de chás de bebê, eu não podia pensar em nenhuma atividade em que ela estaria particularmente interessada. E os presentes seriam coisas bobas de bebê que não iriam interessá-la. A pobre garota iria provavelmente ficar melhor pegando um prato de cupcakes e indo para o andar debaixo para se juntar aos rapazes enquanto eles jogavam vídeo games.

"Eu vou brincar com meu amigo," Ashley anunciou.

"Oh, tem um amigo seu vindo? Quem é?" Eu perguntei enquanto comecei a pensar sobre as pessoas que eu conhecia. Com exceção de Kate e Tanya, os únicos convidados que tinham filhos ainda morando em casa eram algumas mulheres do escritório, Monique e Crystal. Se a memória não me falhava, a filha de Monique tinha dois anos e a de Crystal dezessete.

"Eu não sei. Mamãe só disse que eu tinha um novo amigo chegando."

Eu ri disso, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais para ela, Ashley correu para ver outra pessoa. Pessoas se aproximaram e começaram a me cumprimentar. Eu ainda me sentia estúpida por ficar sentada na minha poltrona durante isso, mas toda vez que eu me movia para levantar, alguém colocaria a mão no meu ombro e insistiria que eu sentasse. Angela me apresentou para sua mãe, e apesar de ela ser esposa de um pastor – e o fato de ela iria me menosprezar por minhas óbvias transgressões – ela instantaneamente me acalmou. Logo, ela começou a me contar histórias sobre os gêmeos. Eu podia dizer de onde Angela tinha tirado sua gentileza e compaixão.

E as pessoas continuavam vindo. A maioria eram mulheres do meu escritório que eu conhecia tanto que podia dizer seus nomes. A maioria das quais eu tinha contratado. Eu acho que me encolhi visivelmente quando Jessica entrou na sala, mas eu rapidamente suavizei minha face em uma educada saudação. Ela me deu um sorriso afetado e sentou dois assentos longe de mim. Ela sempre tinha me irritado, mas agora tinha algo sobre ela que me fazia sentir desconfortável. Eu não confiava nela, mas havia pouco que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso agora.

A namorada do meu pai chegou, e ela parecia um pouco perdida no mar de pessoas. "Oh, Bella, você parece bem," ela disse enquanto se aproximava de mim.

"Olá, Sue," Eu cumprimentei. Eu estava tentando ser animada e convidativa, mas mal conhecia essa mulher. "Eu queria te agradecer pelas coisas que você mandou com meu pai semana passada."

"De nada."

"Ele veio com você hoje?" O pensamento tinha acabado de me ocorrer que se Charlie estava na cidade então talvez eu pudesse usá-lo como desculpa para não ter que passar a noite sozinha com Edward.

"Não," ela disse, acabando com minhas esperanças, "ele ficou na cidade e foi pescar com alguns homens do posto."

Eu acenei, não surpreendida por sua resposta. Eu iria desmoronar, eu simplesmente sabia. Já estava me sentindo inquieta e ansiosa. Fazia quatro dias que eu não via Edward. Cada vez que uma pessoa entrava na sala, eu olhava para cima, só pra sentir meu coração afundar novamente no meu estômago quando a pessoa tinha a cor errada de cabelo, os olhos errados, a forma física errada... o sexo errado.

Eu odiava me sentir tão dependente.

Olhando ao redor novamente, eu observei enquanto mulheres sentavam em cadeiras e sofás que tinham sido colocados em circulo ao redor da espaçosa sala de estar. Elas estavam todas conversando umas com as outras e ocasionalmente me perguntando como eu estava me sentindo. Eu podia ouvir Kate e Angela conversando atrás de mim. Elas estavam tentando decidir o que fazer porque Edward não tinha chegado ainda.

De novo, senti meu coração afundar. Talvez nos últimos quatro dias ele tenha tido algum tempo para pensar sobre nosso beijo e tinha decidido sozinho que não queria mais nada comigo – mesmo sem saber da situação do meu emprego. Ouvindo o zumbido de conversa ao meu redor, eu fechei meus olhos por um momento e tentei me acalmar. Até eu sabia que meus pensamentos eram irracionais. Depois de uma respiração profunda, eu abri meus olhos e forcei um sorriso de volta ao meu rosto. Com sorte, ninguém tinha percebido meu breve surto de insegurança.

Em sussurros quietos, Kate e Angela decidiram o que queriam fazer. Enquanto Angela começou a distribuir fraldas descartáveis para todo mundo, Kate andou ao redor, passando canetas. Alice, que estava sentada numa poltrona perto de mim à minha direita, olhou as duas incertamente, e eu a ouvi sussurrar asperamente, "Achei que tínhamos concordado que não iríamos jogar nenhum jogo."

"Relaxe, Alice," Kate disse, calmamente. "Eu prometo que não vamos lambuzar as fraldas com barras de doce derretidas e fazer as pessoas adivinharam se é um Twix ou um Almond Joy."

Eu mordi meu lábio e segurei uma risada quando Alice estreitou os olhos em aviso. Outro momento passou e Alice puxou a caneta da mão de Kate com uma pequena bufada. Kate riu.

Angela então explicou para todos que eles deviam escrever mensagens inspirativas nas fraldas para quando Edward e eu só tivéssemos dormido noventa minutos em trinta e seis horas. Algumas das mulheres tinham pilhas de fraldas em que elas começaram a escrever; outras só usaram uma ou duas. Era o tipo de atividade que eu tinha temido por dias porque iniciavam as histórias de terror. Sue começou a tortura falando sobre quando sua filha mais velha tinha mais ou menos dez dias e seu marido tinha chegado do trabalho para achá-la sentada na cadeira de balanço. Sue disse que seu marido estava pronto para arrastar as duas de volta para o hospital porque era um jogo de cara ou coroa sobre quem estava chorando mais, mãe ou filha. Muitas mulheres acenaram em concordância, ou diziam que se lembravam de incidentes parecidos, enquanto eu tentava me assegurar que recém-nascidos não eram sempre tão difíceis. Senti Alice dar um tapinha na minha perna quando Esme começou suas próprias histórias sobre seus bebês. Eu olhei para Tanya exatamente quando ela estava olhando para mim. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ela me deu um sorriso tranquilizador e acenou levemente como se para me dizer para não me preocupar. Entretanto, as leves olheiras embaixo de seus olhos da falta de sono não era exatamente tranquilizadora.

Jessica estava sentada no outro lado de Alice, e eu ouvi uma constante torrente de reclamações vindo da direção dela. Elas eram tão suaves, comentários resmungados que eu só peguei algumas palavras. "Estúpida." "Ridícula." "Não acredito que ela conseguiu enganar essas pessoas." Eles eram comentários que ela estava murmurando para Lauren, uma mulher que trabalhava no departamento de contabilidade na minha repartição. Alice parecia como se quisesse pegar a caneta na mão dela e apunhalar Jessica no coração, mas um olhar suplicante meu e um balanço da minha cabeça, e Alice se deteve. Jessica correndo para Jack segunda de manhã antes da minha reunião com ele não iria ajudar meu caso nenhum um pouco.

Quando elas terminaram, Angela recolheu todas as fraldas e disse que elas iriam empacotar todas para mim. Ashley apareceu de volta na sala de estar, e eu a ouvi perguntando a Kate onde o amigo dela estava. Angela parecia perdida sobre o que fazer em seguida. Alice olhou de Jessica para mim e então apertou a mandíbula. Pulando, ela anunciou que iríamos jogar um jogo.

"Traidor," Eu murmurei quando ela pediu a Esme algumas tesouras e fita. Kate puxou Ashley para a sala e a sentou em seu colo enquanto Alice andava pela sala, segurando a fita e tesouras e pedindo para cada pessoa cortá-la em pedaços. Agora, eu posso não ser muito experiente em jogos de chás de bebê – Quero dizer, ouvir sobre as barras de doce derretidas e fraldas me envergonhou – entretanto, eu não era estúpida, e eu sabia exatamente o que elas estavam planejando com a fita. Então, eu sentei e me preparei para a humilhação enquanto todas elas tentavam prognosticar o quão grande eu estava.

Depois que todos tinham cortado seu tamanho desejado, todas elas me olhando cuidadosamente antes de ter feito isso, Alice olhou ao redor para as mulheres e suas tiras de fita. Ela então ficou com esse brilho maligno nos seus olhos enquanto via o comprimento muito longo que Jessica tinha em suas mãos. Jessica tinha claramente planejado me envergonhar. Alice piscou para mim. "Okay, agora vamos fazer um circulo e cada uma vai pegar a fita e enrolá-la em seu dedo. Para cada volta, você precisa dizer algo bom sobre Bella ou algo que você sabe sobre ela. Jessica, porque você não começa?"

Eu tive que tomar um gole de ponche para esconder o enorme sorriso no meu rosto ao ver a expressão de Jessica. Eu quase senti pena dela quando ela lutou para fazer sua boca se mover. Então, com uma bufada, ela começou. Ela passou a maior parte do tempo me descrevendo. Mas ela tinha uma fita tão grande que depois que ela passou três voltas descrevendo meu cabelo, ela percebeu que tinha que dizer outra coisa para prevenir mais vergonha. Cada vez que ela dizia algo remotamente legal, ela aparentava como se estivesse chupando um limão. Eu sabia quão inconfortável era ser o centro das atenções, especialmente entre um grupo de pessoas que eu mal conhecia; isso quase me fez sentir pena dela.

É claro, eu também recebi um grande prazer quando Jessica dizia coisas como, "É fácil trabalhar com ela," "Ela fica mais tarde que todo mundo," e "Ela trabalha bem com todos." Eu lutei contra uma bufada enquanto eu desejava que Alice estivesse filmando isso para que eu pudesse levar comigo segunda. Jessica parecia presunçosa quando enrolou a fita ao redor do dedo a última vez e disse, "E eu tenho certeza que Bella não vai ter problema encontrando algo novo para fazer se ela quiser."

A pequena cobra. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Angela estava rangendo os dentes ao último comentário, mas não disse nada. Alice pareceu confusa, mas ela ignorou aquilo e virou para Lauren para avisar que ela era a próxima. Antes que ela pudesse começar, entretanto, Ashley pulou do colo de Kate e começou a correr em direção ao foyer, gritando, "Meu amigo está aqui! Meu amigo está aqui!"

Alice e Esme olharam alegremente uma para a oura, enquanto eu olhava para elas, confusa.

"Eu acho que Edward está aqui," Angela disse, em um esforço para me fazer entender.

"Edward é o novo amigo de Ashley?" Eu perguntei, ainda mais confusa que estava antes.

Eu ouvi um pouco de risadas das mulheres na sala enquanto Alice pegou minha bebida de mim, colocou na mesa e então me ajudou a levantar da minha cadeira. "Vamos lá," ela disse me guiando para a porta da frente onde Ashley estava saltando animadamente enquanto olhava pela janela próxima a porta. Naquele momento, a porta da frente abriu e Edward entrou. Ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e todos os meus medos de que ele não queria estar lá correram para fora pela porta que ele tinha acabado de entrar. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, eu quase podia jurar que eles brilharam, eu corei com a intensidade de seu olhar. Edward imediatamente se moveu em minha direção, se inclinou, e me beijou levemente na bochecha. Pela primeira vez desde terça a noite, eu senti como se pudesse respirar de verdade novamente, eu queria nada mais que ele me beijasse de novo... e de novo e de novo... ali mesmo. Eu não me importava quem estava ao redor para testemunhar.

"Oi," ele disse quietamente, como se eu fosse a única pessoa no cômodo.

"Oi."

Ele e eu simplesmente sorrimos e nos olhamos por um momento até que alguém tossiu, nos tirando de nossa estranha bolha. "Desculpe," Edward disse. "Eu te trouxe uma surpresa."

"O que?" Eu perguntei. Edward deu um passo para o lado para que eu pudesse ver o que – ou quem, na verdade – estava atrás dele.

"Bella!" Veio uma voz familiar da direção da porta.

Minha mãe praticamente correu pelo foyer, seus braços abertos e receptíveis. "Mãe, você veio," Eu disse quando lágrimas começaram a instantaneamente brotar nos meus olhos.

Dentro de instantes, os braços de Renee me envolveram.

"É claro, que eu vim, bebê."

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui."

Ela finalmente me soltou, nós duas tendo que limpar as lágrimas de felicidade que estavam descendo por nossos rostos.

Renee, Phil, e Brett estavam parados no foyer. Eu ri quando percebi que minha irmãzinha era o "amigo" que Ashley estava tão animada para ver. Brett me deu um abraço rápido em volta de minha cintura antes que Ashley a arrastasse para o quarto dela para brincar. "Ashley tem um quarto aqui?" Eu perguntei para Edward quando as garotas estavam correndo escada a cima.

Ele riu. "Sim. Me lembre antes de nós irmos embora, eu vou te mostrar o quarto que minha mãe arrumou para esse garotinho." Edward colocou a mão no meu estômago quando disse as últimas palavras, e eu fechei os olhos por um instante, aproveitando o contato.

Apresentações foram feitas entre minha mãe e padrasto e os Cullen que tinham se reunido no foyer. Mas logo após, Kate nos lembrou que ainda tinha uma sala cheia de convidados, nós decidimos voltar para a sala de estar. Edward prometeu que iria voltar rapidamente depois que levasse Phil para o andar de baixo para se juntar ao resto dos rapazes.

Alice, felizmente, disse para esquecer o jogo da fita quando voltamos para nos juntar as outras mulheres. Ao invés disso, Angela começou a abrir alguns pacotes enquanto Kate colocou um monte de materiais nas mesas. Havia marcador de tecido e tintas. Ela até colocou algumas agulhas e linha para bordado. Então Angela distribuiu body para bebê para todos.

Eu sorri quando percebi que todo mundo iria decorar uma camiseta para o bebê. Angela tinha comprado diferentes tamanhos, variando de recém-nascido para dezoito meses então ele teria bodies para vestir por um bom tempo.

Angela estava explicando a atividade quando Edward entrou e sentou na poltrona vazia ao meu lado. Renee tinha pegado a cadeira de Alice do outro lado – eu não tinha certeza para onde Alice tinha corrido.

Até Edward pegou uma camiseta e alguns tubos de tinta de tecido. A atividade levou um pouco mais de trinta minutos enquanto pessoas conversavam umas com as outras, e então Angela anunciou que o tempo tinha acabado e avisou que todos tinham que mostrar suas criações.

O talento e a criatividade de algumas camisetas me impressionaram. Uma mulher tinha pegado a linha e costurado três ursinhos na camiseta dela. Outras tinham pegado o marcador e desenhado coisas de bolas de futebol e beisebol até animais. Algumas tinham simplesmente escrito, "Bebê Swan-Cullen," como o poema dizia. Mas foi o body de Edward que trouxe uma lágrima ao meu olho. Em tinta de tecido azul ele tinha escrito "Garoto do papai". Então ele decorou com desenhos de uma bola de beisebol e morcego e um piano usando diferentes cores. Era encantador e superava de longe a camiseta que eu tinha decorado com um simples "#1 Bebê" e tinha muitas estrelas. Okay, então eu não sou criativa.

Quando nós finalmente terminamos, Kate pegou todas as camisetas e as colocou em outro quarto para secar. Em seguida ela perguntou a Esme onde podia colocar todo o material para que as garotas pudessem decorar os bodies restantes depois. Então era a hora do almoço. A mesa da sala de jantar estava logo coberta com comida enquanto Alice, Kate, Angela e Esme moviam vários pratos da cozinha para arrumar um bufê. Tudo estava de dar água na boca, e meu estômago imediatamente roncou. Os rapazes subiram do porão também, para que todos pudessem comer de uma vez.

A sala de estar estava cheia, e algumas pessoas ficaram na sala de jantar para comer. Edward insistiu que eu ficasse sentada enquanto ele enchia um prato para mim. Renee logo estava de volta e me disse que eles estavam planejando ficar por uma semana, e então ela iria voltar por alguns dias quando o bebê tivesse nascido.

"Tem certeza, mãe?" Eu perguntei a ela, chocada. "É no meio do ano escolar, e eu sei que vai ser difícil para você conseguir uma folga."

Ela silenciou minhas preocupações rapidamente. "Vai ficar bem. De verdade, Bella, quantas vezes eu posso me tornar uma avó?"

Eu sorri para ela antes de virar de volta para minha comida. Edward sentou comigo enquanto comemos, mas logo depois, pediu licença para conversar com seu pai e ter certeza que Phil estava confortável com o grupo de rapazes. Nos próximos dez minutos mulheres continuavam vindo para a cadeira vazia e dizendo algumas palavras gentis antes de levantar para falar com outra pessoa. Renee encontrou cada pessoa com interesse educado, e eu de repente lembrei que foi Edward que a tinha trazido para caso e imaginei como seu encontro inicial tinha ido. Eu fiz uma note mental para perguntar a ela sobre isso depois. Eu tinha certeza que não podia ter sido tão ruim com Brett com ela, mas eu sabia que desde nossa última conversa no telefone, ela não tinha acreditado completamente na idéia de que ele tinha revisto suas opiniões originais de mim e nós estávamos trabalhando por nossas diferenças.

Justo quando Tanya sentou na cadeira vazia depois de Monique ter ido falar com Angela, Renee se inclinou e sussurrou, "Então, qual é o problema dela?" Ela inclinou a cabeça para onde queria que eu olhasse.

Eu virei e olhei para ver Rosalie em pé no canto mais longe fazendo um pouco mais do que encarar todo mundo. Na verdade, isso foi tudo que ela conseguiu fazer o dia todo. "Um. Eu honestamente não sei."

Tanya olhou de Rosalie para minha mãe e para mim de novo e suspirou. "Rose é... bem, você se acostuma com ela," ela disse apologeticamente. "Se ajudar, ela não gosta muito de mim agora, também." Então ela estendeu a mão para minha mãe e se apresentou. Eu notei que a mão perfeitamente tratada sem um uma lasca no esmalte que eu tinha visto no Natal não estava mais presente. Suas unhas estavam cortadas, sem esmalte, e eu podia jurar que vi uma cutícula no seu dedo indicador direito.

"Oh, eu ouvi sobre você. Você é aquela que acabou de ter um bebê, certo?" Renee disse, e eu de repente desejei que pudesse me esconder enquanto tentava lembrar o que exatamente eu disse a minha mãe em minha conversa de telefone no último mês.

Tanya acenou, parecendo inconsciente à idéia de que eu tinha dito qualquer coisa negativa sobre ela, e eu disse uma oração silenciosa de agradecimento. Ela e Renee começaram a conversar. Tanya alegremente apontou Kristen, que estava atualmente sendo segurada pelo pai. Tanya me disse o quanto era mais difícil que as duas últimas semanas tinham sido com o bebê. "Primeiro, tudo parecia tão fácil," ela disse.

Renee se solidarizou com ela, indo tão longe quanto contar histórias sobre quando eu tinha nascido. Entretanto, diferente das incontáveis outras vezes que eu ouvi as histórias, dessa vez eu escutei. Era de repente vitalmente importante para eu ouvir o quanto minha mãe enfrentou comigo. Jovem, perdida, confusa, sozinha pela maior parte. Eu senti como se eu pudesse me relacionar com aquilo. Certamente, eu era mais velha que Renee era quando eu tinha nascido, mas minha fala de experiência com crianças ou qualquer coisa remotamente relacionada a bebês certamente igualava o placar.

Depois de muitos minutos de conversa, Renee pediu licença quando foi checar Brett.

Eu não pude me impedir, e tirei vantagem da ausência de minha mãe para fazer a pergunta que ela tinha começado. "Qual o problema com Rosalie?"

Tanya mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava na direção de Rosalie e então de volta para mim. Depois de parecer pensar sobre suas palavras, ela finalmente disse, "Bem, a maioria das pessoas sabe de qualquer forma, e não é justo para você que ela seja dessa forma contigo quando você nem a conhece." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu realmente odeio a ideia de trair segredos, mas depois do fiasco no Natal, eu realmente não acho que alguém devia esconder nada de você, Bella."

Ela tomou fôlego rápido e continuou, "O nome Rosalie Hale te lembra alguma coisa?"

Eu acenei. O nome tinha soado familiar a primeira vez que eu ouvi ele no casamento, mas por nada neste mundo, eu conseguia colocá-lo no lugar.

"Você não pesquisou?" Tanya perguntou.

"Foi no casamento. Depois disso, eu fiquei um pouco distraída com outras coisas."

"Ah. É. Isso faz sentido. Bem, o nome Royce King soa familiar?"

Eu senti uma imediata sensação de medo do nome assim que Tanya o pronunciou, e eu fui finalmente capaz de recordar o verão onde a cidade inteira de Seattle tinha sido coberta de medo – medo de Royce King. Ele era um estuprador em série, atacando dúzias de mulheres antes de ser preso. Na verdade, se eu lembrasse corretamente, ele só tinha sido preso porque sua última vitima tinha de alguma forma, conseguido tirar sua mascara de esqui e escapar, apesar de ter sido espancada quase até a morte com um bastão de beisebol...

Eu olhei para Tanya, horrorizada. "Rosalie?"

Tanya acenou tristemente. "Rosalie."

"Eu não consigo imaginar tentar se recuperar desse tipo de trauma," Eu sussurrei.

"A recuperação emocional foi horrível para ela. Eu só posso imaginar o quanto foi terrível. Entretanto, tinha a física, também. Teve um bocado de dano interno."

Eu tremi quando imaginei o tipo de machucado, sangramento, e ossos quebrados que viriam de ser espancada repetidamente com um bastão de beisebol.

"Sinto muito. Eu sei que é horrível" ela se desculpou, "mas, tem mais."

Eu tomei fôlego de novo e acenei. "Continue."

"Eles não sabem se ela pode um dia conseguir ficar grávida."

"Mas Edward me disse que todos estavam esperando que ela voltasse da lua de mel grávida."

"Eles começaram tratamento de fertilidade assim que voltaram. Então, é, nós estivemos esperançosos. É só muito difícil para ela. Ela diz que sempre quis ter um filho e ouvir que isso pode não ser possível estava esmagando ela. Você pode imaginar como é para ela estar ao redor de Kirsten ou você."

"Então porque ela está aqui?" Eu perguntei sem pensar. Mas eu realmente queria saber. Se eu quisesse um filho desesperadamente e pensasse que não podia conceber, eu duvido que poderia me forçar a ficar ao redor de recém-nascidos ou mulheres grávidas.

"Bella, eu sei que você não esteve aqui por muito tempo, mas como você se sente sobre essa família?"

Eu pensei sobre isso por um momento. Como eu me sentia sobre o Cullens? De Esme para Alice para Emmett para Kate e até Tanya, eles eram todos receptivos. Eles eram carinhosos e afetivos, e eu sabia que quando Edward decidiu que eu estava usando todos eles, iria me matar me separar deles. Eu os amava. Todos eles. Eles eram família.

"Eu os amo," Eu admiti calmamente.

Tanya sorriu. "Todos nós amamos. É quase como se Esme e Carlisle colecionassem filhos e os puxassem para sua volta para amar, se importar, e criar."

Sim, era exatamente assim que eles eram, e eu agora tinha minha resposta sobre Rosalie. Ela iria fazer qualquer coisa pela família, incluindo sentar pela tortura do meu chá de bebê... porque era isso que família fazia. Eu senti uma pontada de culpa quando permiti o pensamento se carregar um pouco em minha cabeça. Família fazia qualquer coisa pelo outro, eles iam um para o outro quando tinham um problema e se ajudavam. Uma vozinha no fundo da minha cabeça apontou que meu problema com o trabalho era justamente esse tipo de problema, mas eu não sabia como eles iam reagir. Embora, admitidamente, eu estava mais preocupada sobre a reação de Edward do que a de Esme ou Alice. E uma voz ainda mais quieta me disse que eu não precisava me preocupar com nenhuma dessas reações, mas eu não podia me permitir escutar. Meus olhos encontraram os de Edward então, e eu não pude impedir o sorriso que queria aparecer no meu rosto.

"Você realmente se importa com ele," Tanya observou.

Eu torci as mãos quando meus olhos se moveram dele para o chão. "Eu me importo."

Ela parou e me estudou por um minuto. "Confie nele. Ele vale a pena. E ele não vai te desapontar.

"Obrigada, Tanya." Pela expressão no rosto dela e o olhar em seus olhos, eu sabia que ela entendia que minha gratidão era por tudo que ela tinha feito e dito para mim, não só por me tranquilizar sobre Edward ou confiar em mim o suficiente para me contar sobre Rosalie. Ela, como todos os outros, estava me puxando para a família Cullen e me fazendo sentir tão importante quanto todos. Ela apertou meu ombro quando levantou e foi pegar sua filha dos braços de seu noivo.

Edward pegou a cadeira dela e rapidamente entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus. "Você parecia estar tendo uma conversa intensa com Tanya."

"É."

"Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou, olhando para mim atentamente com preocupação como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante no mundo dele.

"Tudo bem." Eu dei a ele um sorriso e apertei sua mão. Eu não podia entender como eu fui me sentir tão perdida e confusa sobre o que dizer a ele para como se tudo fosse ficar bem só por estar perto dele. Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais, Angela anunciou que era hora dos presentes.

Me surpreendeu que tudo que nós abrimos era na verdade algo que precisávamos, especialmente depois da pequena fortuna que Edward já tinha gasto no bebê. Alice fez um bolo de fralda, o que eu nunca vi antes, mas eu achei que tinha de ser uma das coisas mais engenhosas que eu tinha ouvido antes. Sem mencionar que era adorável. Tinha quatro camadas e era feito de fraldas descartáveis, algumas mantas, e um cobertor de lã. Então era decorado com chocalhos, chupetas, sapatinhos, loções, meias, fitas, e coberto de uma girafa de pelúcia. Eu esta completamente admirada de como era feito e ainda mais admirada quando Alice disse que ela tinha feito sozinha.

Renee e Sue, junto com Charlie, compraram uma cadeira de alimentação, enquanto Esme tinha nos dado um carrinho de bebê. A maioria das outras coisas era roupa, bolsas de fraldas, e fraldas – muitas fraldas – embora Alice tenha nos dado um livro de bebê, também. O último presente que recebemos foi o que parecia ser um scrapbook. Porém, quando aberto eu encontrei páginas e páginas de conselhos e histórias de suas experiências da maioria das mulheres presentes. Kate disse que ela tinha dado as páginas algumas semanas atrás e tinha começado a organizar o livro desde então. Ela só tinha adicionou a última página enquanto todos estavam comendo. Era absolutamente maravilhoso. Folheando algumas páginas, eu descobri que Esme e minha mãe tinham preenchido a maioria das páginas com Kate, e surpreendentemente, Tanya vindo aproximadamente perto atrás delas. Palavras de sabedoria de pessoais reais, escritas somente para mim... Eu me sentia abençoada.

Depois disso, era hora do bolo. Até lá, eu tinha tido o suficiente de ficar sentada, e eu andei ao redor um pouco, falando com algumas pessoas do trabalho, e eventualmente indo sentar e comer bolo com minha irmã e Ashley. Imediatamente, as duas garotas entraram em uma discussão sobre do que me chamar. Ashley estava tentando insistir que eu fosse chamada "Tia Bella" enquanto Brett estava inflexível que era só "Bella". Enquanto elas estavam discutindo aquilo, Kate se aproximou e eu gesticulei com os lábios, "Tia Bella?"

Ela deu de ombros, se inclinou em minha direção, e sussurrou, "No Natal quando Edward disse que vocês iriam ter um bebê, ela somou dois mais dois e então começou a falar sem parar sobre ter outro primo para brincar. Se te incomodar, eu direi a ela para parar."

"Não, está tudo bem. De verdade. Eu só estava surpresa."

Então Kate tentou explicar para Ashley que sim, era realmente possível que Brett fosse minha irmã e que ela não deveria me chamar de "Tia Bella."

Ashley acenou, mas eu não acho que ela realmente entendeu.

Quando as pessoas terminaram seus bolos, elas começaram a se aproximar e se despedir. Era quase estranho ver minha mãe abraçar Sue antes de ir sair para seu longo percurso para casa. Eu fiquei na cadeira da sala de jantar em que eu tinha sentado e peguei meu prato vazio – e as louças sujas das garotas – e me movi para levar elas para a cozinha. Eu ofeguei, quase derrubando os finos pratos de sobremesa de cristal, quando senti dois braços se envolverem ao meu redor.

"Como você está?" Edward disse suavemente quando gentilmente me puxou contra seu peito.

"Bem. Um pouco casada. Quem diria que essas coisas podiam ser exaustivas?" Deus, e aqui eu estava pensando que seria capaz de ficar longe dele? Nada... nada podia me fazer sentir tão bem quanto eu me sentia quando ele me segurava daquele jeito.

"Eu vou te levar para casa logo." Eu senti ele beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu preciso passar um tempo com minha mãe e Phil."

"Não, você não precisa. Eles vão estar aqui a semana inteira, e eles entendem. Além disso, eles já tem planos essa noite."

"Eles têm?" Eu perguntei enquanto virava minha cabeça para o lado e olhava na direção dele.

"Se você não notou, sua irmã e Ashley se deram bem. Eles vão para a casa de Kate – onde eu acredito que irão passar a noite decorando camisetas de bebê – enquanto meus pais levam seus pais para jantar. Eles vão ficar bem, eu prometo. Além disso, eu não tenho te visto há dias, e eu senti saudade.

Meu coração parecia estar batendo fora do meu peito naquele momento. Eu senti saudade dele também, e eu senti uma onde de culpa sabendo que uma das razões por ter sido desde terça era que eu estava tentando afastá-lo. Mas se eu não fizesse isso, como ele iria reagir se – não, quando – eu estivesse desempregada segunda. Uma pequena voz que soou sinistramente similar a de Tanya sussurrou, "Confie nele," no meu ouvido, mas eu não podia me fazer dizer nada. Eu fechei meus olhos apertador por um momento em um esforço para parar todos os pensamentos irracionais que estavam correndo pela minha cabeça. Eu esqueci que ainda estava segundo os pratos de sobremesa em minhas mãos, e esqueci que estava preocupada sobre meu emprego enquanto me permiti simplesmente aproveitar ser segurada e confortada nos braços de Edward.

Ele soltou seu abraço e gentilmente me virou para encará-lo. Suas mãos seguraram meus braços, e eu encontrei meus olhos presos em seu olhar, antes de ele se inclinar e suavemente beijar meus lábios. E naquele instante eu sabia que nunca queria deixá-lo ir. "Eu vou pegar nossos casacos, e você pode se despedir de sua mãe para podermos ir," ele disse quando me soltou e se afastou. Eu tentei não gemer pela perda.

Eu me movi em direção ao balcão da cozinha, mas quase instantaneamente parei de novo quando ouvi duas pessoas se mover em direção a outra entrada. Por suas vozes eu pude imediatamente perceber que era Jessica falando. Quando ela se aproximou da porta da cozinha, eu podia ouvir claramente ela dizer, "Não é de admirar que Bella esteja fazendo um trabalho de merda. Ela quer ser despedia para poder roubar essas pessoas. Eu queria que eu encontrasse algum médico rico para cuidar de mim. Pelo menos Srta. Vadia Encarregada vai conseguir o que quer."

Eu ouvi uma nítida inalação de ar atrás de mim, e virei para ver que Edward ainda na soleira da porta para a sala de jantar e tinha ouvido Jessica tão claramente quanto eu tinha.

Justo quando Jessica entrou no cômodo com Lauren atrás dela, os pratos de cristal que eu estava segurando deslizaram das minhas mãos e quebraram em milhares de pedaços no ladrilho enquanto eu olhava para Edward no mais profundo medo.

* * *

N.t.: Justo quando tudo está caminhando para o lugar certo, algo dá errado. *suspira*

Vocês acham que Edward já aprendeu a confiar suficientemente na Bella para tentar entender o lado dela antes de jogar ofensas?

Reviewem e nos digam o que acharam. :)

Lou.


	23. Little Rain Fall

N.t.: Nem Twilight, tampouco esta fic nos pertencem.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Little Rain Fall**

O som de milhares de pequenos cacos de vidro girando no chão foi o único som ouvido na sala enquanto eu olhava para o rosto de Edward, observando ele lentamente mudar de surpresa a raiva. Como ele deu alguns passos em minha direção, eu lentamente me afastei, nossos sapatos triturando os restos do cristal de Esme. Quando meu traseiro esbarrou no balcão de mármore, eu senti meu pânico subindo até atingir o seu pico. Através dos sons agora correndo em meus ouvidos, a única outra coisa que ouvia era um abafado "mãe!" Que parecia ter saído da boca de Edward. Seus passos eram cautelosos e medidos enquanto movia os lábios, mas eu não conseguia ouvir outros sons. Na minha visão periférica, eu ainda podia ver Lauren e Jessica em pé e olhando para o quer que estivesse passando na frente delas agora,expressões presunçosas e satisfeitas em seus rostos.

Levou tudo de mim manter minha respiração estável. Senti meus olhos arderem, mas não permitiria que as lágrimas a caíssem, eu não podia. Várias outras pessoas invadiram a cozinha antes que me sentisse sendo puxada para os braços de Edward. Ainda assim, seu toque era inseguro, e ele não me abraçou tão firmemente quanto ele tinha feito apenas momentos antes. O peito de Edward crepitava e vibrava enquanto ele falava, mas nada era perceptível para os meus ouvidos. Então, fui levada para fora da cozinha e passei por uma porta desconhecida.

Ele me soltou, e eu senti algo ser envolvido sobre meus ombros enquanto ouvia mais murmúrios.

Contra a minha vontade, um soluço estrangulado escapou.

Outro par de braços me envolveu. Meus sentidos foram agredidos com o cheiro de sabão em pó e sabedoria, com leve cheiro de incenso que se agarrava a blusa, e eu lutei contra o desejo de enterrar o rosto no ombro da minha mãe. Sua mão alisou meu cabelo e acariciou minhas costas, enquanto ela balançava suavemente a minha forma rígida para frente e para trás.

Tudo estava vindo a minha cabeça e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que eu precisava permanecer no controle. Eu tinha que ficar racional. Eu não poderia desmoronar. Agora não. Edward me odiava. Para mim, isso era um fato tão certo como o nascer e o pôr do sol. Apollo estava desenhando sua carruagem através do céu e lá estava eu, prestes a ser imersa na escuridão. Depois de tudo, o incerto mundo que estive lentamente construindo ao longo das últimas semanas foi quebrando em torno de mim, exatamente como os pratos de sobremesa de cristal que agora se espalharam pelo azulejo na cozinha espanhola.

"Oh, querida, tudo ficará bem. Tudo vai dar tudo certo, querida ", minha mãe ecoou em meus ouvidos, mas eu não podia me permitir acreditar nas palavras dela, simplesmente não podia.

Sentindo outra mão nas minhas costas, me soltei do ombro de Renee, e ela afrouxou seu abraço. Eu estava a beira de um colapso no meio da cozinha de Esme durante o meu chá de bebê. Inferno, eu ainda estava pairando sobre o precipício.

Olhando ao redor do ambiente, percebi que estava em uma lavanderia de pequeno porte com minha mãe, Edward, e Angela.

"Sinto muito", eu murmurei para as pessoas de pé na sala.

"Não, querida. Está tudo bem. Você está sob muita pressão", assegurou a minha mãe, esfregando minhas costas novamente.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Aquilo não era o que queria dizer. "Não", disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu só preciso sair daqui."

"Estamos indo," Edward me disse enquanto sua mão passava delicadamente em meu braço.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era assentir em resposta.

Engoli em seco e senti a picada das lágrimas nos cantos dos meus olhos novamente. Outra respiração profunda e fui capaz de me segurar pelo mais fino dos fios. Foi então que percebi que o meu casaco estava pendurado sobre meus ombros e enfiei os braços pelas mangas.

Fomos para a porta por onde tínhamos vindo, eu coloquei minha mão na maçaneta, meu estômago revirando de vergonha com o pensamento de enfrentar todas as pessoas do outro lado.

"Estamos saindo pela garagem", Edward disse, colocando suas mãos nos meus braços e gentilmente me levando para outra porta no outro extremo da sala.

Como passamos por Renee, dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. E enquanto íamos em direção a porta, parei para dar um abraço em Angela.

"Sinto muito", disse em seu ouvido para que ela pudesse me ouvir.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Nós vamos lidar com ela na segunda-feira, eu prometo. "

Afastei-me dela e balancei a cabeça. "Obrigado. E avise a Kate, Esme e Alice, por favor. "

"Claro que sim. Vá para casa e descansar um pouco. Te vejo na segunda-feira. "

"Pronta?" Edward perguntou.

Angela deu um sorriso tenso. "Sim", respondi, sem olhar para Edward. Eu já sabia que vê-lo seria a minha perdição. Eu tinha mais de trinta minutos no carro com ele enquanto me levava para casa, e eu rezei para que fosse tempo suficiente pra me recompor para a conversa que ele e eu seríamos obrigados a ter.

Desta vez, Edward colocou seu braço em torno de minhas costas e me levou pela porta que ele abriu para mim. Foi quando nós cruzamos o limite para a garagem que eu percebi que me sentia como um homem - ou melhor - mulher condenada, caminhando para sua execução. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito, e eu estava lutando para manter a calma. Eu nem sequer tinha tempo para apreciar a vastidão da garagem dos Cullen ou os automóveis antigos que estavam do outro lado. Percebi que carro de Edward estava estacionado lá, e quando ele abriu a porta para mim, eu vi que a chave estava na ignição.

"Para casa está ok? Ou precisamos parar no hospital? ", questionou.

Isso me pegou de surpresa, e eu respirei fundo, em um esforço para relaxar. Foi apenas marginalmente útil. Respirei fundo pela segunda vez e murmurei, "Casa", enquanto entrava no carro.

Pelo canto do meu olho, eu vi Edward acenar com a cabeça um pouco antes de fechar minha porta.

"Você estacionou lá fora", disse bobamente como forma de saudação quando Edward sentou-se no assento do motorista.

"Rosalie puxou o carro na garagem para nós."

"Oh". Sentei-me mais para trás no banco e fechei os olhos, mas o motor permaneceu em silêncio. Quando o carro ainda estava estacionado e o único som audível era o de respiração, abri os olhos e virei novamente para Edward.

Ele estava olhando para mim, a dor e a angústia gravadas em suas feições. Captei o mais breve dos olhares em seus olhos, e tive que desviar o olhar antes que perdesse minha cuidadosamente mantida compostura. Isso fazia meu coração doer ainda mais. Sua dor equiparada sua a decepção.

"Eu quero ir para casa, Edward", falei para quebrar o silêncio.

Voltando sua atenção para o carro, ele resmungou: "Ponha o cinto de segurança." Ouvi a porta da garagem abrir enquanto ele ligava o motor, e estávamos a caminho.

Assim como eu fiz na maioria das vezes durante a mesma viagem, descansei minha cabeça contra a janela fria e fechei os olhos. Desta vez, foi uma tentativa de ordenar meus pensamentos. A discussão que eu tinha tentado evitar por dias iria agora acontecer na minha sala. Mas, cada vez que meus pensamentos ficavam muito específicos, sentia meu coração acelerar instantaneamente.

O bebê começou a se contorcer no meu estômago, e eu abri meus olhos e lentamente começou a esfregar o local que ele estava usando no momento como seu saco de pancadas.

Eu tinha que ficar calma. Eu tinha que relaxar. E tinha que passar a próxima hora ou quase, com um montante mínimo de stress...

Porque eu tinha que cuidar _dele_ - do meu bebê. Ele tinha que ser minha primeira prioridade.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou, olhando do meu rosto para a mão na minha barriga e depois de volta a estrada.

"Eu estou bem."

Ele me deu uma rápida olhada avaliativa. Ficou claro que não acreditava na minha resposta, quando disse: "Eu preciso saber se devia levá-la direto pro hospital ou se você finalmente se acalmou o suficiente para que possamos tentar ter essa conversa em casa."

Enquanto eu dava lentas, e profundas respirações, pensei em como lidei com imbecis como Jack durante as reuniões de trabalho. Fria, distante. Era assim que eu precisava ficar. Esfreguei minha barriga em pequenos círculos e centrei toda a minha atenção na vida que estava crescendo dentro dela. "Eu já te disse que quero ir para casa", eu respondi em um sussurro áspero.

Edward não disse nada em resposta, e eu inclinei minha cabeça contra a janela e olhei sem ver pela janela a paisagem que passava. Era óbvio para mim, a única coisa que importava era o bebê.

De tão perdida na minha própria cabeça cheia de ansiedade, estresse e medo, eu não percebi nada até que o carro finalmente parou e Edward baixou os vidros. A explosão de ar frio que soprou pela janela aberta me puxou para fora do meu próprio inferno privado.

"Onde nós estamos?" Eu perguntei, um pouco desorientada.

"Em casa", foi a única resposta que Edward deu quando fechava a janela e entrava na garagem.

Piscando três vezes em rápida sucessão, deixei meu cérebro excessivamente trabalhado processar onde estávamos. Então, de repente, a ficha caiu, estávamos na casa de Edward. Eu gemi.

"O quê?", Perguntou ele ante meu som de descontentamento.

"Eu pensei que..." Deixei a minha voz sumir e mordi o lábio inferior.

Edward não disse outra palavra enquanto colocava o carro na vaga e saia. Tudo que eu podia fazer era ficar onde estava. A discussão que estávamos prestes a ter ia acabar em uma luta, eu sabia disso. Eu não tinha maneira de sair, e a probabilidade de que Edward saísse de seu próprio apartamento, no meio de uma discussão era malditamente mínima. Não havia escapatória para mim.

O barulho de chiados começou a nublar meus ouvidos novamente, e eu esfregava minha barriga em círculos suaves. Outra respiração profunda e me senti pronta para lidar com o que Edward ia atirar em mim. Assim enquanto eu desafivelava meu cinto de segurança, Edward abriu a porta do carro e me ajudou. Então, com a mão nas minhas costas, ele me levou até o elevador e, eventualmente, subimos para o seu apartamento.

No momento em que cruzou o hall, ele me ajudou a tirar dos meus sapatos, e depois passou sua mão ao longo da perna da minha calça, dizendo que ele queria ter certeza de que não havia qualquer caco de vidro solto que poderiam me machucar. Ele perguntou se eu tinha algum corte, e tudo que podia fazer era negar com a cabeça. O cristal quebrado era a última coisa em minha mente.

O condomínio de Edward era tão bom quanto eu me lembrava. Assim como limpo. Tão bonito. E eu notei que eu podia sentir o cheiro de um perfume que era inerentemente ao Edward permeando todo o ambiente.

Quase fazia eu me sentir confortável. Balançando minha cabeça, lembrei a mim mesma de que não podia me dar ao luxo de me sentir assim. Eu precisava ir para casa. Para minha casa. Onde eu estaria a salvo e segura. Era lá que eu precisava estar. Lutei contra as lágrimas do desespero que eu já estava sentindo.

_Fique calma, Bella,_ eu disse a mim mesma.

Cruzei meus braços fortemente sobre o meu peito, e lutei para me segurar. Apenas com uma insistência gentil Edward conseguiu me ajudar a sair do meu casaco. Ele então pegou minha mão e me levou para o sofá e calmamente me incentivou a sentar. Então ele se sentou na namoradeira e se inclinou para frente, dando-me espaço e, ao mesmo tempo, me dizendo que ele estava pronto para começar a nossa discussão.

Eu engoli em seco enquanto meu olhar vagava pela sala, finalmente parando na ponta da mesa com as imagens do ultra-som em porta-retratos. As lágrimas começaram a se formar novamente quando eu me lembrei da última vez em que estive no apartamento dele. A barragem que estava segurando minhas emoções se rachou... Barulhentamente.

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi sentar ali e me perguntar como a minha vida tinha se complicado tão rapidamente. Como quatro dias podiam mudar tudo? A ironia de que uma única noite tenha sido o que originalmente colocou minha vida num turbilhão não passou despercebida por mim, mas eu tinha lidado com isso. Eu tinha superado. _Isso era... isso era..._

Eu não pude completar meus pensamentos porque foi quando a ficha caiu. Meus olhos foram para Edward, que estava me encarando da namoradeira, e pela primeira vez desde as observações de Jessica, eu me permiti olhar nos olhos dele. A emoção por detrás daquelas piscinas verdes foi o que me disparou. Eu não podia mais segurar as lágrimas, e eu senti a barragem finalmente se desfazer pelo ímpeto das emoções que eu vinha tentando conter por tanto tempo.

As lágrimas foram as primeiras a vir. Edward se moveu para levantar, mas eu neguei com a cabeça vigorosamente.

Minha mente estava inundada com perguntas demais para eu conseguir pensar claramente. Só nessa semana eu vim lentamente começando a conceber a idéia de mais do que um pai para o meu filho - eu vinha imaginando uma família.

Agora, tudo que eu podia fazer era chorar pela perda.

Um soluço alto surgiu do meu peito, e então nada podia segurar meu choro. Eu nem tentei fazer nada pra isso. Essa era o cume de tudo pelo que eu tinha passado nos últimos meses. Pra mim, chorar sempre tinha sido uma limpeza emocional, levando embora as nuvens cinza. Como uma chuva de primavera.

A chuva era o que fazia as flores crescerem.

Naquele momento ainda assim, eu somente sentia como se eu estivesse no período mais escuro e frio do inverno.

_Edward, Edward, Edward..._

_Bebê, bebê, bebê..._

Tudo estava desabando a minha volta, eu tinha medo de que fosse ser tragada pelo abismo.

Eu senti mais do que ouvi Edward se movendo através da sala, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse dito nada.

Momentos depois, uma caixa de lenços de papel foi colocada ao meu lado no sofá, mas Edward estava agora andando de um lado a outro na sala de estar. Eu peguei vários lenços, mas eu não consegui fazer minhas lágrimas diminuírem. Eu não conseguia me acalmar o bastante para ser capaz de pensar as coisas racionalmente. E quanto mais ele andava de um lado a outro - quanto mais ele se movia - mais irregular minha respiração ficava. A irritação emanava dele em ondas enquanto ele passava os dedos pelos cabelos várias vezes em rápida sucessão. Mas eu não sabia o motivo da frustração dele, se era simplesmente por ter que lidar com uma mulher emocional ou porque a mulher emocional em questão era um fracasso na vida.

Finalmente, ele parou no canto mais distante da sala e se virou, olhou dentro dos meus olhos, sorriu amargo e simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

Então foi quando um botão se desligou na minha cabeça, e eu levei alguns minutos para me levantar.

"O que? O que você quer que eu diga? Eu não sei o que te dizer! Eu já sei o que você _vai_ dizer - o que você _vai_ fazer!" Gritei através das minhas lágrimas. Então eu dei dois passos a frente e sem sucesso engoli alguns soluços.

"Não presuma que você sabe o que eu vou fazer ou dizer. Você não conversa comigo. Agora, me diz, o que você quer Bella?" as palavras dele eram medidas e cuidadosas, mas ele não saiu de onde estava próximo ao piano.

"Eu quero tudo isso! Eu quero pro meu filho tudo que eu nunca tive! Eu quero uma casa e uma família! Eu quero que meu filho se sinta amado e cuidado! _Eu_ quero me sentir amada, cuidada e querida! Eu não quero me sentir um fardo!"

Eu estava com raiva. Com raiva dele porque ele não estava se comportando como eu tinha previsto. Com raiva de mim mesma por eu tinha essa vontade irracional de defender a mim mesma e dizer tudo que passava pela minha cabeça.

Fechando minhas mãos em punhos enquanto segurava os lenços embolados firmemente dentro delas, eu as ergui apertando meus olhos por um instante. "Isso vem acontecendo por tanto tempo" eu disse com um soluço. Deixando minhas mãos caírem do meu rosto, eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e tentei controlar minha respiração. "Eu estou assustada."

Edward deu vários passos na minha direção, mas ainda me deu espaço. "Do que você tem medo?"

"De tudo!" Eu gritei, gesticulando um braço pelo espaço da sala." Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Minha própria infância foi tão ferrada que eu não sei como fazer nada disso. Eu não sei como ter um relacionamento que envolva de verdade conversar com outra pessoa. Porque tudo que aconteceu com meu pai e o que acabou sendo a minha "não rejeição", em não como confiar em ninguém. E eu vou ser uma mãe a qualquer momento, e eu não sei o que diabos eu devo fazer!"

"Você não está sozinha nisso," ele disse calmamente.

Eu queria acreditar nele, mas eu não podia me permitir fazer isso. Não agora. Não mais. "Você não pode dizer isso. Você não sabe isso! A essa hora na segunda-feira eu não vou ter mais um emprego! E no momento em que você começar a pensar nas coisas e entender isso, você vai decidir que eu sou um fardo tão grande quanto a sua mamãe querida foi, e você vai me colocar pra fora!" Eu chorei enquanto me forçava a ignorar ele se encolhendo ante minha acusação.

Eu tentei acalmar minha respiração só um pouco mais, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Minha dor e angústia não diminuíram. E então todos os pensamentos que vinham passando pela minha cabeça de repente acharam seu caminha para minha boca e, sem nenhuma ordem particular, começaram a sair dos meus lábios por entre os meus soluços altos.

"Eu estou assustada e sozinha, e eu não sei mais o que fazer. Minha mãe me fudeu tanto que eu não sei como uma mãe de verdade deve se comportar. E meu pai me fudeu tanto que eu não consigo descobrir como confiar em ninguém. E pior ainda do que me sentir um fracasso no meu trabalho, eu estou completamente apavorada de que eu vá fazer algo e ferrar com essa criança ainda mais do que eu sou ferrada. Ele é a coisa mais importante no meu mundo, e eu sei que eu faço um bom trabalho guardando meus sentimentos pra mim mesma, mas eu o amo mais do que tudo, mais do que eu jamais pensei que eu podia amar outro ser humano. E eu quero ele. E eu não quero estragar isso. Nada disso. E agora mesmo, parece que é exatamente pra onde as coisas estão indo."

Eu vi Edward se aproximar de mim, seus olhos mostrando quase tanta dor quanto eu estava sentindo dentro de mim. Mas eu não podia permitir que ele se aproximasse. Não ainda. Eu precisava dizer tudo que estava na minha cabeça, quisesse ele ouvir ou não. Tinham coisas demais, muitas coisas que eu estava carregando dentro de mim que eu precisava por pra fora e esquecer. Dando um passo atrás, eu neguei com a cabeça, e ele parou onde estava. Eu enxuguei um pouco da umidade das minhas bochechas com o lenço embolado que eu ainda segurava firme na minha mão e respirei fundo. Mas justo quando eu comecei a conseguir me acalmar um pouco, eu senti novas lágrimas se formando e queimando os cantos dos meus olhos.

"E a pior parte" eu comecei enquanto outro soluço passava por mim antes que eu pudesse controlar "a pior coisa de todas é, eu estou morrendo de medo desses sentimentos que você despertou em mim." Eu não conseguia me fazer olhar pra ele enquanto eu apertava ainda mais meus braços a minha volta. "Desde o Natal, nós chegamos a um entendimento. Você tem sido doce e maravilhoso e cuidadoso. E sem nem mesmo compreender completamente isso, eu me vi me apaixonando por você tanto e tão intensamente que fez minha cabeça girar. Eu não quero fazer isso sozinha, mas mais do que isso, eu quero fazer isso com _você_! Eu só percebi isso quando Mike me pediu em casamento na outra noite. Mesmo ele tendo falado sério e sendo meu amigo, eu não pude vir a aceitar, porque ele não era você! Você não vê o que fez comigo? Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer quando você partir e..."

Eu não consegui terminar minha frase, porque nesse instante, eu senti as mãos dele nas minhas bochechas, e Edward levantou minha cabeça para que eu encontrasse seus olhos. Passou os dedos embaixo dos meus olhos e continuou olhando para mim intensamente. Nas profundezas verdes do seu olhar, eu achei a única coisa que eu vinha desesperadamente procurando pela última hora - segurança.

Sem nem pensar, meus braços liberaram o aperto no meu peito e se envolveram ao redor dele. Com apenas seus olhos ele estava me colocando em segurança, e de jeito nenhum eu ia deixar passar. Eu dei outro gemido, mas ao invés de ser gerado por dor e mágoa, dessa vez foi pela esmagadora sensação de alívio que eu estava sentindo.

Nós olhamos um para o outro, nossos olhares fixos, até Edward inclinar sua cabeça na minha direção. Ele parou quando seus lábios estavam a meros centímetros dos meus, e sussurrou, "Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum, Bella. E nem você." Então ele levemente passou seus lábios pelos meus antes de me beijar mais firmemente. Seu beijo falava mais alto do que meus gritos e continha mais conforto do que palavras jamais poderiam conter. Quando ele se afastou, olhou para mim por mais um momento antes de descansar sua testa na minha. Eu me senti ficando ainda mais calma enquanto minha respiração entrava em sincronia com a dele.

"Eu não quero ser uma mulher patética que você acha que precisa salvar da vida patética dela."

"Eu não acho isso. Eu jamais poderia..."

"Sim, você poderia. Por meses você achou que eu estava atrás do seu dinheiro." Eu o lembrei.

"Você sabia que essa lembrança era a última coisa na minha cabeça? Eu sei que você não é assim. Eu confio em você. Eu acredito em você. Tudo que eu quero é estar aqui pra você e para te ajudar. Ser o quer que seja que _você_ precisa de mim." Ele falou numa voz calma, mas firme. "É assim que um relacionamento funciona, sabe - qualquer relacionamento. Isso não faz de você dependente ou fraca."

Seus dedos passaram pela minha bochecha novamente, e depois de uma respiração funda, ele se soltou e afastou os braços do meu rosto. Ele então passou um braço pelas minhas costas e me levou de volta para o sofá. Edward se sentou primeiro, relaxando as costas contra o braço do sofá. Então ele gentilmente me puxou para me sentar entre suas pernas, minhas costas descansando contra seu peito.

Eu entendi o propósito da forma como ele havia nos sentado. Os braços de Edward estavam a minha volta, suas mãos descansando na minha barriga. Era confortante, mas sem a distração das emoções nadando por detrás dos olhos dele. Na proteção e segurança dos seus braços, eu pude finalmente relaxar o suficiente para organizar meus pensamentos em linhas um pouco mais coerentes.

"Eu sinto muito." Sussurrei.

"Não sinta." Ele trouxe uma mão novamente para minha bochecha e colocou uma mecha de cabelo que tinha escapado da fivela e estava colado no meu rosto pelas lágrimas. Então, ele passou as costas dos dedos pelo comprimento da minha garganta.

"Isso não era pra ser assim." Olhei para minhas mãos, que estavam inquietas com o lenço.

"Eu sei." A voz de Edward era calma, mas mesmo nessas poucas palavras, eu podia ouvir os subtons de tristeza.

Meu olhar se moveu do atualmente destroçado lenço para o teto enquanto eu deitava minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele não estava me afastando. Ao contrário, ele estava me segurando mais forte do que eu ousava imaginar depois dos comentários da Jéssica.

"Me conte tudo, Bella." ele pediu.

Eu pensei sobre o pedido dele. Eu já tinha falado sobre mais coisas do que devia - sobre mais do que normalmente falaria. Ao invés de me rejeitar e me deixar de lado, no entanto, ele estava me abraçando apertado e tentando me consolar com suas palavras... com suas ações... com seu comportamento como um todo. Como eu podia não começar a confiar nele em algum nível? Ele não estava se comportando como eu esperava. Eu ainda estava insegura se a bolha de sabão iria ou não estourar como parecia ter acontecido antes, mas eu também sabia que estava lentamente começando a confiar mais nele do que jamais pensei que pudesse.

"Segunda-feira, eu provavelmente não vou ter mais meu emprego."

"Então, o que aquela mulher disse na cozinha era verdade?"

Eu quase podia ouvir Jessica falando na minha cabeça "_Ela quer ser demitida assim ela pode se aproveitar dessas pessoas."_

Por um momento, eu achei que ia vomitar ao lembrar das palavras embebidas em veneno. E eu sabia que era nisso que Edward queria chegar. Ele ainda estava se preparando para acreditar no pior sobre mim? Eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

"Apenas porque eu provavelmente vou ser demitida não significa que eu tenha feito isso intencionalmente."

"Eu não disse isso." Eu podia senti-lo enquanto ele negava com a cabeça rapidamente, como se os pensamentos dele estivessem nublados como os meus e ele estivesse tentando limpá-los. "Eu só queria saber se a sua situação era mesmo tão precária como ela disse."

Eu suspirei. "Segunda-feira, eu vou ficar desempregada e não vou ser mais capaz de me sustentar."

"O que aconteceu?"

"O que _não_ aconteceu? Isso vem acontecendo desde..." Minha voz sumiu enquanto eu pensava sobre isso um instante "...algumas semanas depois do casamento do seu irmão."

"O casamento do Emmett?"

"Tudo volta pra esse dia não? Mas sim, desde o casamento. Meu chefe estava na cidade algumas semanas antes, e então foi quando eu lembrei que vocês todos tinham estado no Hilton aquela noite para agendar o casamento. Então, eu comecei a passar meu tempo livro ali." Eu estava saindo do assunto. "De qualquer forma, quando eu vi meu chefe, ele fez uns comentários maldosos sobre a minha gravidez. Ele deixou claro que tinha certeza de que eu não podia fazer meu trabalho."

"Isso é discriminação." Ele afirmou categórico.

Não consegui segurar uma soprada irônica para o Edward soando como se ele fosse me defender. A conversa não estava indo de forma alguma pelo rumo que eu havia imaginado. "Eu sei disso. Não foi bem assim. Talvez tenha sido. Eu não sei." tagarelei, meus pensamentos ficando nublados novamente. "Eu não me saí tão bem quanto esperava... assim como eu talvez deveria ter me saído. Mas eu também sei que estou fazendo o trabalho de duas pessoas. E quando Jack finalmente decidiu que ele tinha que entrar em ação, ele enviou pra cá uma pessoa que começou a rondar meu escritório e agir como se ele fosse roubar meu trabalho de mim."

"E isso ainda parece assédio."

"Eu perdi um cliente importante."

"Quando?"

"Semana passada" Mexi a cabeça. "Eles acharam um lapso no contrato. Eu não sei como nossos advogados deixaram isso passar, e eu não sei como a outra companhia descobriu. É como se... eu não sei. Ainda não faz nenhum sentido pra mim."

"Eles não estavam satisfeitos? Como isso era sua culpa? Você fez alguma coisa pra fazer o cliente ir embora?"

"As coisas estavam bem. Eu fechei o contrato quando estava aqui em maio, e essa foi uma das razões que fizeram a empresa decidir abrir um escritório aqui em Seattle ao invés de Olympia ou Portland. Laurent chegou logo depois de eu ter voltado a trabalhar quando tive alta do hospital. Jack - o dono da companhia, pai de Mike - tinha ouvido que havia um cliente em Portland que estava insatisfeito e culpou isso na minha hospitalização. Jack decidiu que ele precisava de outro par de olhos por aqui. Por causa disso tudo, eu pensei que devia cobrir minhas bases um pouco melhor, eu agendei reuniões com alguns dos nossos maiores clientes. Eu apenas queria me certificar de que eles estavam satisfeitos."

"Você trabalhou durante as suas férias?"

"Um pouco." Dei de ombros. "Mas um deles... o que nós perdemos... eu devia ter almoçado com ele no dia depois do Natal."

Eu esperei que Edward juntasse as peças. Mesmo que, claramente, isso tenha sido a algumas semanas, e fosse possível que ele não lembrasse. Só quando ele não disse nada, eu expliquei. "O dia que nós fomos almoçar com seus pais."

"Você perdeu sua reunião." ele resumiu.

"Sim. Eu cheguei em casa e fui tirar um cochilo. Só algumas horas depois que eu fui ouvir meu celular apitando avisando que eu tinha mensagens. Eu esqueci meu celular e deixei ele em casa."

Ele suspirou novamente e uma das suas mãos deixou minha barriga para correr pelo seu cabelo.

"Você precisa de um advogado," ele murmurou. Antes que eu pudesse dizer a ele que eu não queria isso, ele disse. "Eu quero saber sobre o pedido de casamento dele."

Eu respirei fundo, engoli em seco e me preparei para sua reação. "Logo depois que eu saí daqui na terça-feira, Mike telefonou. Ele me pediu em casamento."

"E você disse que não?" ele perguntou numa voz tensa, meramente contida.

"Eu disse que não."

"Por que?"

"Por que eu disse que não? Ou por que ele me pediu em casamento?"

Passou outro instante antes que ele respondesse, e eu podia sentir a tensão radiando dele novamente, imediatamente me deixando tensa também. "Os dois."

"Eu disse a ele que não porque, enquanto eu considerava seu pedido, eu finalmente entendi algo que vinha me atormentando por algumas semanas."

"Que era?"

Mesmo que eu já tivesse dito para ele no meu discurso histérico, eu estava com medo de contar a Edward sobre meus crescentes sentimentos por ele. Mas eu também não podia mais segurar nada. "Eu estava na dúvida sobre como eu me sentia... sobre você. Eu estive..." Eu parei um momento e engoli meu nervosismo. "Eu estive me perguntando se meus sentimentos por você eram algo inerente, uma reação programada por estar solteira e grávida ou se isso era na verdade por causa de você mesmo." Suspirei e foquei meus olhos mais intensamente na janela gigante do outro lado da sala. "Eu não estou falando direito. Eu apenas me perguntava de onde vinham meus sentimentos por você. Eu conclui que se fosse apenas um desejo sutil de ter um homem ao meu lado para cuidar de mim ou me ajudar, então a proposta do Mike seria mais tentadora. Mas não era isso. Você entrou na equação nos primeiros segundos em que eu pensei sobre isso, e eu soube imediatamente..."

"Soube o que Bella?" ele incentivou quando minha voz sumiu.

Outra respiração funda e eu me forcei a dizer a única coisa que eu vinha tentando evitar até mesmo pensar a respeito, mas que estava ficando mais e mais difícil de ignorar. "Eu soube que eu gostava de você demais para sequer considerar tentar ficar com outra pessoa."

Ele não disse nada e depois de um largo instante, eu virei minha cabeça para poder ver seu rosto. Notando meu movimento, ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Eu não posso nem te dizer o quanto eu estou feliz de ouvir isso," ele disse "Porque eu estou me apaixonando por você Bella Swan."

Um silêncio impressionado caiu sobre mim antes que um sorrisinho contente se mostrasse no meu rosto também. O ar estava mais leve, e eu sentia como se finalmente pudesse respirar de novo. Relaxei novamente contra ele e senti ele beijar minha têmpora. Suas palavras de antes, de como era assim que um relacionamento funcionava, passaram pela minha cabeça, e meu coração disparou.

"Você não respondeu minha outra pergunta," ele disse um pouco depois.

Então eu contei a ele sobre a minha conversa com Mike na outra noite, sobre a versão dele dos fatos e a interpretação dele sobre as atitudes de seu pai. Edward debochou quando eu disse a ele que Mike tinha encomendado um anel de noivado para o Natal.

"Você pode brigar contra isso," ele disse quando eu finalmente terminei de contar a ele os detalhes sobre ambas minha conversa com Mike e os acontecimentos no trabalho.

Eu assenti. Eu sabia disso, mas realmente daria certo? Eu não contei o fato de que protestar contra a demissão implicaria em ter um advogado envolvido, e eu não era adepta da ideia - parcialmente porque eu era do tipo de pessoa que lutava as próprias batalhas e parcialmente porque eu não queria tornar as coisas ainda mais bagunçadas do que já estavam.

"Eu preciso que você seja sincera comigo. O quanto você quer manter seu emprego?"

"Eu não tenho muita escolha nesse ponto."

Ele gentilmente moveu minha cabeça em sua direção. "Sim, você tem de verdade. Você quer trabalhar depois que ele nascer?"

Eu pensei sobre isso por um momento. Não era algo que eu sequer tenha considerado. Eu realmente tinha uma escolha nesse mérito? O que eu faria se não trabalhasse? Eu tinha algum dinheiro guardado, mas não o suficiente para me manter por mais do que alguns meses. Se eu realmente tivesse uma escolha, eu sabia que não iria querer ficar em casa ilhada para sempre. Eu queria trabalhar. Eu gostava de trabalhar, e eu gostava da minha independência. Mas eu também sabia o quanto eu gostava da ideia de ficar em casa com meu bebê. Não pra sempre, mas talvez por alguns meses. Eu tinha visto quão cansada Tanya estava, mesmo semanas depois do nascimento do bebê dela, e o comentário dela no Natal soava claro na minha cabeça "_Bella, mesmo um bebê fácil de cuidar é uma grande responsabilidade._"

"Eu não quero ficar plantada fazendo nada."

"Você não vai ficar. Eu não estou dizendo que você devia considerar desistir do seu emprego e nunca mais voltar. Eu estou dizendo que se você quiser tirar alguns meses de folga e se acostumar com as mudanças, você pode fazer isso."

Neguei com a cabeça. "Simplesmente não é possível no momento. Eu tenho meu aparta..."

"Bella" ele suspirou frustrado, "você não está me escutando. Se você não tivesse que se preocupar com trabalho, dinheiro ou apartamentos ou qualquer outra coisa, você iria querer ficar em casa?"

"Bem, sim, eu acho. Pelo menos por um tempo de qualquer forma."

"Quanto tempo?"

"O quê?"

"Quanto tempo você iria querer ficar em casa?"

"Não sei. Seis meses talvez? Mas realmente, isso tudo é inútil. Eu tenho dinheiro guardado que dê para quase três meses. Eu poderia esticar um pouco mais se eu fosse cuidadosa."

"Se mude pra cá." ele falou simplesmente.

Meu corpo inteiro enrijeceu com as palavras dele. Ele as disse tão casualmente. Eu não pude evitar ficar surpresa com as suas palavras. _Claro,_ eu pensei com um soprado irônico, _eu sou o tipo de mulher que simplesmente se muda pra casa de um cara qualquer_. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido no meu peito. Eu tremi levemente e me movi para me sentar e ter algum espaço longe dele, mas ele envolveu seus braços a minha volta mais forte para me segurar no lugar.

"Bella, me escuta, por favor."

Eu respirei fundo, e enquanto eu fazia isso, o aperto dele afrouxou um pouco.

"Você vai me escutar sem entrar em pânico agora?"

Escutá-lo era a última coisa que eu podia fazer. Eu iria passar o tempo cuidadosamente planejando meus argumentos porque a ideia dele... De jeito algum nós estávamos prontos pra isso. "Okay."

Os dedos da mão direita de Edward começaram a traçar lentamente o contorno do meu estômago enquanto ele ponderava sobre suas palavras. "Eu estava tentando esperar até que eu achasse que você estava pronta, mas... eu não quero te forçar a nada a que você não esteja preparada - nada a que _nós _não estejamos preparados. É só que... eu não gosto da ideia de você estando nem alguns quarteirões longe enquanto eu estou aqui. Eu quero estar aqui para tudo, para as mamadas de madrugada, para o primeiro sorriso dele. Eu não quero perder nada porque a gente não consegue resolver nossas merdas. Eu não sei o que isso significa pra nós dois tampouco." Eu angulei minha cabeça para ele, ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo, eu agradeci por ele estar tão sem graça e nervoso quanto eu. "Eu tenho certeza de que eu facilmente poderia começar a acampar no seu sofá, mas eu tenho a impressão de que nenhum de nós dois vai dormir muito desse jeito." Ele inspirou fracamente. "Eu não estou pedindo pra você dormir comigo nem nada. Você pode ter seu próprio quarto - é logo do lado do quarto do bebê. E dessa forma você pode cancelar com os pintores que a Alice contratou pra semana que vem, e você não vai precisar se preocupar com mais nada." ele divagou.

Eu não consegui controlar dar um sorrisinho ante seu aparente nervosismo. Mas enquanto eu pensava sobre isso, as palavras dele lentamente começaram a entrar na minha cabeça, e eu me vi considerando o que ele disso mais seriamente do que pensei que faria. A coisa que me impressionou mais foi a insistência dele em estar presente em tudo, quer fosse uma coisa menos importante ou um grande evento.

Mas eu também pensei sobre o que ele tinha dito não muito antes. Edward tinha dito que ele estava se apaixonando por mim, assim como eu estava por ele. Eu não podia me mudar pra casa dele. Não com esse tipo de confissão pendurada entre nós. Porque, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, o que estava me assustando mais era que eu _queria _me mudar.

"Eu não posso Edward," finalmente me forcei a dizer, me sentando para poder olhá-lo melhor. "Eu não posso deixar você me sustentar. Sem mencionar no que tem a Alice para se considerar. Oh, e meu aluguel não acaba até julho. Já tem dois apartamentos vazios no meu prédio - a possibilidade de que consigam achar outro locatário é mínima.

Ele bufou. "Sabe, normalmente é o homem que tem fobia de compromisso."

"O quê?" Eu fiquei surpresa com a acusação dele. Era esse realmente meu problema? Eu não achava que fosse, mas eu não podia negar que eu me sentia quase como se eu estivesse brigando comigo mesma sobre o que meu coração queria e o que meu cérebro me dizia pra fazer.

"Eu te disse, tudo isso vai ser no seu ritmo. A última coisa que eu quero é te pressionar." A mão dele deslizou do meu estômago para minha mão.

"Certo. Digamos que esse seja meu problema. Você não pode afirmar que possivelmente seja uma boa ideia eu me mudar pra sua casa antes que nós tenhamos uma chance de nos conhecer." Olhei para o chão enquanto falava, desconfortável com a direção da conversa.

"Hmm. Sim. Isso provavelmente significa que nós não deveríamos transar até nosso 3º encontro oficial. Oh, espera, a gente já fez isso."

"Espertinho." murmurei.

Ele apertou minha mão um pouco mais forte, e eu subi os olhos novamente para encontrar seu olhar, os olhos dele brilhante com humor. Eu tive que sorrir de volta. "Bella, isso é muito pra mim, tanto como pra você. Por favor, se muda aqui pra casa."

"E sobre o que eu disse? Isso não é um assunto trivial pra mim."

"Bem, você já iria receber pensão de mim. Talvez nós possamos considerar seu quarto parte disso."

Eu comecei a protestar, mas ele colocou o dedo nos meus lábios.

"Eu sou o dono da cobertura. Não é como se eu pagasse aluguel todo mês. Se você e o bebê não ficarem aqui, esses quartos vão ficar simplesmente vazios."

Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não pude encontrar nenhuma objeção a isso. _E os quartos são lindamente decorados, _pensei comigo mesma. "E a Alice?"

"O que tem ela? Você conversou com ela sobre os planos que ela tem?"

"Não. Não de verdade. Ela simplesmente disse que ela estaria por perto pelo tempo que eu precisasse. E ela disse o quão mais conveniente seria estar perto da loja dela. Eu apenas concluí que ela ficaria por mais alguns meses, no máximo."

"Você sabe que ela faria quase qualquer coisa por você." ele disse.

Me atingiu novamente o quão integrada a família Cullen eu estava me tornando. Eu gostava da sensação de segurança e calor que vinha desse pensamento.

"Alice não queria que eu te dissesse isso, Bella. Quando ela voltou da Itália, bem, eu acho que ela estava esperando que nós tivéssemos nos acertado já, mas quando ela descobriu que não, ela queria ter certeza que você tivesse uma escolha."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Alice e Jasper se casaram."

"Quando?" perguntei chocada.

"Eles fugiram... não disseram nada pra nós até voltarem pra casa. Eu acho que eles se casaram em Florença..."

"Numa vila particular." eu terminei enquanto me lembrava do sonho que eu tive na noite que Alice voltou.

"Ela te contou?" ele perguntou confuso.

"Eu achei que tinha sonhado isso, então eu só posso presumir que ela ainda estava falando." suspirei. "Eu devia ter imaginado"

Edward negou com a cabeça. "Ela devia ter te contado, mas eu tenho certeza que ela sabia que você estava dormindo. Ela não queria que você se sentisse abandonada."

"E então o que? Ela ia simplesmente ficar comigo até que eu dissesse que não precisava mais dela?" Eu estava ficando irritada agora.

"Não fique com raiva dela."

Eu entrecerrei meus olhos pra ele. Mas no final, eu sabia que ele estava certo. Realmente, tudo que Alice vinha tentando fazer era ajudar. De fato, existiam formas melhores de se fazer isso, mas ela estava tentando ser solícita. Edward gentilmente me puxou de volta para descansar contra ele, e eu lentamente me senti relaxar.

"E qual, por assim dizer, é sua solução simples para o problema do meu aluguel?"

"Existem duas opções, na verdade. Uma, você simplesmente pagar o resto do aluguel. Desde que você não vai pagar pra morar aqui..."

"Eu não posso pagar aluguel por muito tempo. Você disse que uma das razões pra que eu me mudasse seria eu não precisar trabalhar por um tempo." interrompi.

"Você não me deixou terminar. Eu realmente acho que você tem um caso de discriminação em mãos e, no mínimo, se você perder seu emprego, então você deve poder conseguir algum dinheiro no acordo. Você poderia usar esse dinheiro." Eu abri minha boca para contestar as palavras dele, mas Edward continuou "Ou, segunda hipótese, Alice e Jasper poderiam assumir o aluguel. Eu sei que ele aluga o apartamento dele em um esquema de aluguel mensal, e ele quer se mudar para um lugar maior. E, como você disse, Alice gosta de estar perto da loja dela."

"Meu apartamento é maior?" eu perguntei, duvidando.

Edward riu. "Sim, na verdade é."

"E porque eles simplesmente não compram um apartamento?" olhei em volta da sala. "Obviamente dinheiro não é um problema."

"É e não é. Mamãe e papai deixariam eles pegarem o dinheiro, mas desde que Alice foi sozinha pra faculdade, ela quer fazer a maior parte das coisas por si mesma. E ela não tem acesso ao fundo de herança dela por mais um ano."

Eu nem mesmo fingi entender como tudo isso funcionava, então eu apenas assenti concordando.

Olhei para o teto por mais um tempo depois disso, permitindo minha imaginação dominar e então eu estava vendo formas e designs na pintura. Eu ainda estava considerando a opção do Edward, e eu tinha que admitir, fazia sentido. E, assim como antes, eu sabia o que queria aceitar a oferta dele. Eu queria que meu filho tivesse os dois pais por perto e disponíveis a qualquer momento que ele precisasse deles. Eu queria ter alguém no meio da noite quando eu estivesse tendo apenas 20 minutos de sono e beirando a insanidade. Edward estava me oferecendo tudo que eu sempre quis. Mas conseguir meu final feliz significava que ele me via como nada mais do que uma donzela em perigo, alguém que era dependente dele e que ele não tinha outra escolha senão acolher e cuidar? Porque, mesmo que eu quisesse ir cavalgando para o por do sol, eu queria estar no meu próprio cavalo.

"Se Alice e Jasper ficaram com o apartamento..." suspirei, "Então teremos algumas regras básicas."

"Quais? Tipo não andar pelado pela casa?"

Eu debochei. A ideia de andar pelada pela casa com meus seios já explodindo para fora do sutiã, e as estrias que eu tinha certeza que teriam na minha barriga depois de ter o bebê era o bastante para me fazer pensar que eu não iria querer que meu corpo fosse visto por ninguém por um bom tempo. "E não deixar meias sujas no chão," adicionei. Então respirei fundo. "E eu vou ter que te pagar aluguel."

Eu podia quase jurar que ouvir Edward grunhir, e eu definitivamente podia sentir ele fazendo isso. Palavras como "ridículo" e "teimosa" chegaram aos meus ouvidos.

"Tudo bem," ele disse finalmente. "Se é assim que você quer, vai ser." Ele se mexeu no sofá, e uma das suas mãos passou por debaixo de mim. Eu me surpreendi quando a mão dele tocou minhas nádegas e eu tentei sair da frente dele, mas momentos depois a mão dele estava aberta na minha frente, segurando um pedaço de papel. "Aqui" ele disse.

Confusa, eu peguei o papel dele e desdobrei. O minuto em que eu reconheci o que era engoli meus nervos em frangalhos.

"Se você vai ser cabeça dura sobre esse assunto, isso deve cobrir seus primeiros três meses."

Minhas mãos seguravam o cheque que eu havia posto no cartão de Natal dele para cobrir o valor dos itens que ele tinha comprado para o bebê. Apertei os olhos e nem mesmo titubiei quando ele arrancou o cheque de volta das minhas mãos.

"Eu não pude acreditar que você fez mesmo isso," ele falou no meu ouvido alguns minutos depois.

"Você não devia comprar coisas pra mim. Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma."

"Alguma vez já te ocorreu que eu quero prover coisas pro meu filho? Nem tudo é sobre você Bella. Ninguém acha que você é incapaz. Na verdade, minha família é impressionada com absolutamente tudo a seu respeito. Ou você não percebeu?" Uma das mãos dele acariciou meu cabelo, me acalmando quase que instantaneamente.

"E se eu me mudar pra cá, o que isso significa pra nós?"

"O que quer que você queira que signifique. Eu prometi que não ia te pressionar."

"Mas você disse que estava se apaixonando por mim."

"E antes disso, você disse que gostava muito de mim."

Isso era verdade, mas eu não tinha dito a palavra com "A". Eu nem mesmo achava que poderia. Não por um bom tempo. Edward estava certo nas suas conclusões sobre mim - eu tinha fobia de compromisso. Porque eu sabia que embora eu não o tivesse conhecido há muito tempo ou sob as melhores circunstâncias, os sentimentos que vinha desenvolvendo pelo Edward não eram como nada que eu jamais houvesse vivido antes. Mesmo nos outros relacionamentos longos que eu tive antes, nada podia se comparar com o que eu sentia quando Edward estava me abraçando.

Quando eu não respondi, Edward disse, "Eu acho que nós dois temos nossas mãos cheias com o bebê pra nos preocuparmos muito com outra coisa por enquanto."

Eu assenti, mas não pude evitar um sentimento de tristeza ao ouvir suas palavras. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão confuso? Quando eu respirei fundo tentando disfarçar minhas emoções, eu notei o quão trêmula minha respiração estava.

"Eu sei que foi um dia longo. Tudo bem, Bella. Nós vamos resolver isso. Eu prometo. Nós não temos que decidir nada hoje," Edward disse no meu ouvido.

De alguma forma eu consegui murmurar um silencioso "Okay."

"Okay." ele repetiu com um tom tranquilizador.

Eu neguei com a cabeça. "Não. Eu quis dizer, okay, eu vou me mudar pra cá."

E apesar das borboletas que estavam voando no meu estômago a uma velocidade que superava o meu atual bebê contorcionista, eu finalmente senti como se tivesse feito a escolha certa e que as coisas estavam finalmente entrando nos eixos. Nós íamos ficar bem.

Todos nós.

* * *

N.t.: Mayra traduziu este capítulo e a Dany betou.

Leio cada review e concordo com quase todas, mas porque a fic não é minha e eu não a traduzo sozinha, me sinto um tanto quanto incomodada de responder, a não ser que vocês tenham perguntas ou colocações que eu me sinta na necessidade de responder! lol

Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, nos digam o que acharam.

lou5858


	24. Tropeçando na escuridão

N.b.: Twilight não nos pertence e eu nuna vou conseguir agradecer suficientemente à Ginny por nos ter deixado traduzir essa fic! :)

Eu traduzi esse aqui e a Dany, como sempre, betou.

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Tropeçando na Escuridão**

"Ela não parece estar bem."

"Ela está sob muito estresse. Você sabe disso, Edward."

Gemi suavemente, mais do que um pouco desorientada. Minha cabeça pulsava onde definitivamente tinha um machucado no meu pescoço, e minhas costas doíam. É claro que tudo isso era normal para mim, então para todos os casos, estava bem. Quantas semanas faltavam?

"Estou preocupado," ele disse.

Ouvi uma risada alta de quem só poderia ser Alice. "Isso sim é uma surpresa."

Eu estava cansada demais para estar impressionada, mas até eu consegui sorrir suavemente pela resposta dela. Piscando os olhos, forcei-me a focar onde estava. Isso não parecia com o meu sofá. Era macio demais, muito confortável e – inalei profundamente – cheirava a couro fino. Eu estava na sala de estar do Edward.

Movi para me sentar justo quando Alice perguntou, "O que você contou a ela?" e eu fiquei onde estava, esperando pela resposta dele. Minha mente rapidamente checou os eventos da tarde. Edward tinha falado muitas coisas, e eu não conseguia evitar pensar se ele se arrependeria de qualquer coisa que disse. Mas então de novo, eu disse muitas coisas também, me fazendo completamente vulnerável.

"A verdade," a resposta do Edward foi simples, e... honesta. Não tinha percebido que estava segurando a minha respiração até que as palavras estivessem fora de sua boca, e deu um suspiro de alívio.

"Não acredito que ela aceitou mudar para cá."

"Isso nos torna dois," ele replicou.

_Não, Edward, isso nos torna três._ Rocei minha mão na barriga e não consegui parar de sorrir um pouco mais com o pensamento. Eu poderia estar surpresa com a minha decisão, mas também sabia – no fundo das profundezas da minha alma – que fiz a decisão certa.

_Foi rápido,_ a pequena voz de aviso disse no fundo da minha cabeça.

Eu não podia discordar disso.

_Ele vai te machucar novamente, _a voz acrescentou.

Iria? Pensei nisso um pouco. Eu podia facilmente lembrar quão horrível ele fora. Mas...

Não conseguia evitar de pensar no outro lado dele. Ele parecia verdadeiramente se importar comigo. A verdade – ele tinha acabado de dizer a sua irmã que me falou a verdade. Edward tinha me dito que estava se apaixonando por mim.

Meu coração se aqueceu com o pensamento porque isso era melhor do que qualquer sonho. Mesmo que a minha cabeça ainda discutisse sobre os pontos negativos dele, meu coração não desistiria dele tão cedo. Sim, aquele mesmo coração que eu mantive fortemente protegido pela maior parte da minha vida. Aquele coração não mais era meu; eu estava dando-o para que alguém o guardasse para sempre. Não foi necessariamente algo que fiz conscientemente, mas em algum lugar nos últimos dias, o deixei aqui... com Edward.

Alice e Edward ainda estavam conversando na cozinha; soava como se eles estivessem discutindo sobre o que comer. Alice queria pedir comida Chinesa, enquanto Edward a dizia que mais sal era a última coisa que eu precisava. Ok, eu ainda não gostava do fato que ele estava, ainda, ditando o que eu podia ou não fazer. Entretanto – levantei meu pé e o olhei com um suspiro – mesmo deitava de lado por seja lá quanto tempo tenha passado e mantendo meu pé elevado por grande parte do dia enquanto estava na casa da Esme, meus tornozelos pareciam pertencer mais a um elefante do que a uma mulher pequena – que antes da gravidez – usava roupas de número 40.

Gemendo novamente, sentei no sofá e girei minha cabeça numa tentativa de fazer os nós do meu pescoço saírem. Minha mão foi para a cabeça e eu só conseguia imaginar como horrível meu cabelo deveria estar depois da soneca.

"Bella!" Escutei Alice chamar. Virei minha cabeça e sorri enquanto ela corria pela sala para se juntar a mim. "Como está se sentindo? Não consigo acreditar como aquelas garotas foram horríveis. Angela está se sentindo muito mal por aquilo. Perguntei porquê ela sequer as convidou, e ela disse que chamou todos do escritório. Você está brava comigo por não ter te contado sobre Jasper? Quero dizer, tecnicamente eu te contei, mas sabia que você estava dormindo. Não percebi que você tinha ouvido até Edward ter me falado. Estou tão empolgada que você está se mudando para cá. Comprei algumas roupas e itens necessários para você colocar no seu quarto. Não sabia se você estava planejando usar o banheiro de hospedes ou o do Edward. O dele tem aquela banheira com jato enorme, então achei que você preferiria usar aquela. Isso sem mencionar o chuveiro de lá. Oh meu deus! Acho que daria praticamente tudo por um chuveiro com oito saídas de água. Mas não tinha nenhum lugar livre neste prédio. Oh, bem. Tenho certeza que quando comprarmos nossa casa acharemos algo igualmente legal. Então, tudo bem se Jasper e eu ficarmos no seu apartamento até que o aluguel se encerre? Seria realmente mais fácil para mim. Seu apartamento é tão mais perto do meu –"

"Respira, Alice," interrompi, levantando minha mão. Estive perto dela por semanas, então sabia que essa era simplesmente como era algumas vezes, mais isso não significa que não fizesse a minha cabeça girar tentando seguir sua linha de raciocínio. "Se você realmente quer meu apartamento, pode ficar, mas realmente não é necessário. Posso tentar dar um jeito, se você preferir."

"Jazz e eu ficaremos com ele. Você já tem preocupações suficientes agora."

Engoli e segurei meu argumento. Essas pessoas – essa família – eles estavam sendo genuínos e Alice estava certa – eu já tinha preocupações demais. "Obrigada."

Alice deixou a respiração sair. "Não posso te dizer quão legal é ver você não discutindo comigo sobre algo tão trivial," ela disse enquanto se inclinava e me abraçava forte. "Você não respondeu as minhas outras perguntas."

"Eu não estou chateada que você não me falou sobre o casamento. Entretanto não consigo entender porque você voltou e ficou comigo depois."

Ela sorriu. "Não é só meu irmão babaca que te ama, Bella. Não se esqueça disso."

Senti meu coração tremer no peito. Ele me amava. Alice estava me dizendo que Edward me amava. Não que estava se apaixonando, nem perto disso, mas afirmou aquilo como se fosse um fato. A única pergunta era se isso era algo que ele realmente a disse ou uma conclusão a qual ela chegou sozinha.

"Isso ainda não era a minha maior preocupação, todavia. Como você está se sentindo?" Ela perguntou, seu sorriso diminuindo suavemente e a preocupação nublando sua fisionomia.

"Estou bem."

Alice uniu seus lábios e estreitou os olhos. "Eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber quando está mentindo, sabia?"

"Já viu meus pés?" A perguntei em resposta.

"Como alguém poderia não ver seus pés? Estão enormes!" ela levantou as mãos para ilustrar o tamanho, exagerando para mais do que o dobro.

Rolei meus olhos. "Estou grávida de oito meses. Estou pronta para terminar."

"Você está bem com o restante?"

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntei.

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas. "Bella, você concordou em mudar-se para cá." Ela levantou sua mão quando abri minha boca para falar. "Não me entenda mal, estou muito feliz. Mais do que feliz, na verdade. Estava esperando por isso enquanto Jasper e eu estávamos na Itália. Só queria me certificar que você estava bem com isso tudo."

"Eu... sim, Alice, eu realmente acho que as coisas ficarão bem." Percebi que quando disse as palavras, realmente acreditei nelas.

Ela apenas gesticulou sua concordância e me ajudou a levantar. Então gritou alto e envolveu seus braços ao meu redor novamente. "Eu vou ser tia!"

"Alice, você sabia disso há meses."

Houve uma alta barulheira na cozinha e Edward veio correndo para a sala. "O que? Bella você está bem? O que está acontecendo?"

"Oh, ela está bem," garantiu Alice com um sorriso enorme. "Só estou excitada. Estamos chegando perto. Posso sentir."

Podia literalmente senti a tensão deixar Edward enquanto ele exalava depois do surto da Alice. "Você tem certeza?" Ele me perguntou, de qualquer forma.

"Sim. Estou bem."

"Ótimo. O jantar ficará pronto em uns quinze minutos."

Sorri e pedi licença para usar o banheiro e trocar de roupa. Não estava tentando impressionar alguém, e queria ficar confortável. Também pensei que, depois do meu surto emocional mais cedo, seria uma boa ideia ligar para Renee e deixá-la saber onde e como eu estava. Alice trouxe várias roupas, mas eu jurei que quase poderia beijá-la por trazer a minha camiseta da faculdade favorita e calças pretas elásticas.

Renee ficou feliz em ouvir que eu me sentia melhor e mais contente de saber que eu não passaria a noite sozinha, mesmo que ela tenha dito já ter adivinhado isso. "Eu sei que eu disse que queria torturá-lo pelas bolas, querida, mas ele parece realmente ter mudado. Não se preocupe, o fiz tremer nas bases quando ele me pegou no aeroporto, mas eu gosto dele. Ele é bom para você. E, meu deus, você ouviu o que ele disse aquelas mulheres na cozinha?"

"O que? Que mulheres? Você está falando da Jéssica e Lauren?" Percorri meu cérebro tentando lembrar tudo que aconteceu na casa da Esme depois que deixei os pratos caírem, mas estava tudo embaçado.

"Sim, bebê. Edward falou para elas calarem a porra da boca, para saírem da casa da mãe dele e para ficarem longe de você ou ele as processariam por perseguição."

"Ele fez isso?"

"Bebê, você estava ali."

"Eu não... Sim, mãe, não estava pensando muito claramente no momento. Só lembro dele me levando para a lavanderia."

"Bem," ela prosseguiu, agora assumindo o papel de fofoqueira, "então aquela mulher muito alta, magra e loira – Rosanne ou Rosa—"

"Rosalie."

"Sim, Rosalie, bem então ela jogou seus casacos nas mãos delas e _escoltou-as_ pela porta. Foi uma visão linda, garotinha." Então ela pausou por um momento e suspirou. "Eles são realmente bons. Todos eles. E todos te amam."

"Sim, eu sei que amam. Então o que você fez hoje a noite?" perguntei numa tentativa de alterar a direção da conversa.

"Na verdade, acabamos de voltar para o hotel. Kate tomou conta da Brett enquanto Phill e eu jantamos com Esme e Carlisle. Foi adorável."

"Brett e Ashley se deram muito bem essa tarde," comentei.

"Eu fui informada que elas serão melhores amigas para sempre. Aparentemente estão tentando arrumar uma maneira de nos fazer mudar para cá, para que elas possam se ver todos os dias."

Meu coração apertou por uma fração de segundo com a ideia da minha mãe morando mais perto de mim. Eu amaria isso - o apoio da minha própria família. Força, segurança. Mas não existia possibilidade dela fazer isso. Ela deixou Forks porque odiava a chuva. Frio, úmido, triste e depressivo. Não podia dizer que a culpava nem um pouco.

Uma olhada rápida para o relógio me disse que demorei mais do que quinze minutos, e eu não queria fazer Edward me esperar mais para jantar. Disse a minha mãe que nos veríamos pela manhã e encerrei a ligação.

O cheio de algo na cozinha me tirou do quarto antes que pudesse pensar nisso mais tempo.

"Tudo bem?" Edward perguntou enquanto eu entrei na cozinha para procurar o que ele não tinha terminado.

"Sim, acabei de falar com a minha mãe."

Ele gargalhou. "Ela é muito protetora."

"Eu sei. Ela me ama, mesmo que seja do seu jeito único."

"Isso ela faz."

"Onde está Alice?"

"Foi para casa."

"Ah." Peguei uma cenoura bebê da tábua. "Vamos tomar café da manhã com a minha mãe amanhã as onze."

"Sim. Mãe e pai, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper estarão lá também."

Isso era novidade para mim, mas depois de pensar nisso, eu sabia que essa era uma família simplesmente maior do que a que eu cresci. Obviamente. "Ela me disse o que você falou para Jéssica e Lauren. Obrigada."

Ele olhou para cima pela panela que estava cozinhando algum frango e me encarou. "Você realmente não se lembra daquilo?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Eu estava…" suspirei. "Eu só não conseguia me focar em nada."

"Bella, seja sincera comigo, você está bem?"

"Quantas vezes mais vão me perguntar isso hoje?" Perguntei irritada. Então suspirei. Realmente não era culpa dele. "Desculpa. Vou ficar bem. De verdade." O bebê chutou e meu estômago urrou. "Mas estou faminta."

"Aqui, coma isso," ele disse, me entregando uma travessa de salada. "Vou seguir com o resto disso e alimentaremos sua barriga barulhenta."

Mesmo depois da minha soneca no sofá do Edward, me percebi caindo na cama horas depois. Dormi melhor do que já tinha em várias noites. A cama no quarto de hóspedes – no meu quarto – era mais confortável do que minha própria cama no meu apartamento. A única vez que fiquei desorientada foi quando estava indo usar o banheiro no meio da noite e acabei, inadvertidamente, parando no quarto do Edward. Tinha acabado de perceber isso e estava me virando para sair quando Edward pulou da cama, acendendo a luminária no seu criado mudo, me cegando. "Bella o que foi? Você está bem? Está tendo contrações? Estourou sua bolsa? Sangramento? Dor de cabeça? Náusea? Vômito?"

Olhei-o com os olhos semicerrados pela luz clara demais, tentando descobrir o que diabos ele estava me dizendo. Ele colocou uma das suas mãos firmemente na minha barriga e parecia que estava se focando intentamente em alguma coisa. "Eu não sou uma dos seus pacientes. Estou bem," murmurei, empurrando suas mãos, irritada com sua preocupação desnecessária. "Só preciso ir ao banheiro. Acabei me perdendo. Desculpa." Me virei de volta para a porta, e ele segurou meu braço. "Olha Edward, você tem que aprender a se acalmar e relaxar se vamos fazer isso. Não gosto de brincar de ser a garotinha fraca que precisa de alguém para cuidar dela. Não quero meu médico pessoal. Só quero usar a porra do banheiro."

Edward suspirou e puxou meu braço. "Tem um banheiro logo ali."

Esfreguei minha testa e respirei fundo antes de segui-lo. Alice estava certa. O banheiro da suíte era ótimo e a banheira era enorme. Eu estava tentada – tão tentada – a tomar um banho exatamente aqui e agora. Quando terminei, saí do banheiro e encontrei Edward sentado em sua cama, aparentemente esperando por mim. Olhei-o por um momento. Estava vestido com uma camiseta cinza e boxers com seus cabelos perfeitamente desalinhados, esfregando seu rosto com suas mãos, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar.

"Obrigada," disse depois de pigarrear para ganhar sua atenção.

Nenhum de nós moveu-se ou disse algo, e eu perdi um momento para pensar no que disse para ele. "Desculpa pelo o que falei."

"Bella," ele disse com um suspiro, "Vou tentar não te fazer sentir sufocada, mas sério, você apareceu no meu quarto, me acordando de um sono profundo, as três da madrugada. O que você esperava que eu fizesse?" Edward soou cansado, e apesar das suas palavras poderem ser consideradas duras, seu tom era calmo e nada acusativo.

Andei até a cama e sentei próxima a ele. "Sim, eu sei."

Ele virou sua cabeça para mim e sorriu. "Você só precisa entender que eu vou me preocupar. Não te enfraquece deixar alguém cuidar de você."

"Ninguém nunca cuidou de mim." Isso era verdade. Ninguém tinha. Eu sempre fui a quem cuidava.

Edward colocou seu braço ao meu redor, me abraçando forte contra seu lado. "Está na hora disto mudar."

Descansei minha cabeça contra seu ombro. "Vou tentar. Mas só se você prometer não ser obsessivo demais."

Ele riu. "Vou tentar," repetiu.

Sentamos daquela maneira por um longo tempo, sua mão fazendo pequenos círculos na minha lateral. Quando senti meus olhos pesarem, sentei com uma melhor postura e me afastei dele. "Deveria voltar para cama."

Edward baixou sua mão e concordou. "Você sabe que poderia..." ele acenou para a sua cama ao invés de falar as palavras.

Sua oferta era tentadora. Era muito mais sedutor do que eu poderia sequer verbalizar, mas só lancei um pequeno sorriso e balancei a cabeça. "Acho que deveria..." minhas próprias palavras sumiram, como as dele.

Edward simplesmente meneou a cabeça concordando, e eu fiz meu caminho de volta para o quarto para dormir por um pouco mais de horas.

Café da manhã foi… longo. Dormi muito mais do que é normal para mim e estava faminta quando acordei, mas graças ao fato do Edward pensar em tudo, tinha menos do que uma hora até chegar ao restaurante. Não tive tempo de comer nada. Diabos, mal teve tempo para eu tomar um banho e tirar os pijamas.

Nunca entendi o clichê sobre mulheres grávidas com fome serem extremamente escrotas. Mas eu juro que parecia como uma experiência extracorpórea. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era observar a minha versão grávida e faminta brigar repetidamente com Edward. Mesmo Alice, minha mãe e finalmente Esme – de todas as pessoas – foram pegas pela mira daquela Bella por uma ou duas vezes, antes que ela comesse algo e voltasse a sua típica maneira calma de ser.

Minhas desculpas foram ignoradas, e a única pessoa que disse algo foi Esme. "Isso vai ensinar Edward a alimentar vocês dois. É culpa dele não ter te acordado essa manhã, querida."

Edward olhou-a irritado, mas depois que ela levantou as sobrancelhas em resposta, o canto da sua boca levantou num sorriso suave, e ele olhou da sua mãe para mim, e eu sabia que nós duas fomos perdoadas.

Quando voltamos para a casa dele a tarde, mesmo que tenha sido apenas a terceira vez, não conseguia evitar de notar que eu estava começando a me sentir _normal_ ali. Andar pelo apartamento, tirar meus sapatos, pendurar meu casaco – parecia certo. Fiz meu caminho pela cozinha para fazer um inventário do que estava lá para que eu pudesse fazer uma lista de compras. Antes de deixarmos o restaurante, Edward convidou minha mãe e Phill para jantar na segunda feira. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco culpada pela minha mãe ter chegado ontem e eu só ter passado algumas poucas horas com ela. Eu disse a ela isso, é claro, mas ela ignorou minha preocupação e me assegurou que eles tinham coisas suficientes para mantê-los ocupados e essa era a hora para eu ser egoísta, sem me preocupar com ela. Depois disso os convidei para jantar hoje a noite, mas aparentemente eles iriam para a Kate e Garrett mais tarde.

"O que você está fazendo?" A voz do Edward me assustou, e eu pulei em resposta.

"Tentando decidir o que fazer para jantar amanhã a noite," disse enquanto fechava a geladeira.

Ele meneou a cabeça em direção ao papel na minha mão. "Se você me der a lista posso comprar tudo amanhã a tarde."

"Ok."

"Teremos companhia em uns trinta minutes," ele anunciou quando terminei a lista de comprar e entreguei para ele.

"Quem?" Acabamos de ver sua família e todos mencionaram planos para a tarde e noite.

"Seu nome é Marcus Attino."

Não sei por que não me ocorreu antes, mas foi só depois que Edward falou o nome de uma pessoa que eu nunca ouvi antes que percebi que ele tinha amigos fora da sua família. "Oh. Bem, eu vou para o meu quarto para dar a vocês um pouco de privacidade."

"Ele é um advogado, Bella."

"Ok. Vou para meu quarto dar a você e seu amigo _advogado_ um pouco de privacidade," Repeti um pouco irritada. Não me importava as carreiras que os amigos do Edward tinham. Médicos, advogados... todos só gritavam dinheiro, para mim.

Edward suspirou exasperado. "Marcus não está vindo para me ver."

"O que?"

"Ele é especializado em leis trabalhistas e discriminação. Ele está vindo para ajudar você a se preparar para sua reunião de amanhã."

Dizer que eu estava impressionada seria eufemismo. "Mas é domingo," consegui murmurar quando finalmente achei minhas palavras.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

Só demorou mais um momento para o choque transformar-se em raiva, e eu bati meu punho na mesa. "Por que me arrumou um advogado, Edward? Não disse que não queria pessoas me circundando e tentando fazer tudo por mim? Não quero um advogado. Vou conseguir resolver esse problema sozinha!" Senti meus olhos começarem a ardem com lágrimas raivosas.

"Bella, até um General tem um exército para liderar na batalha."

Sequei meus olhos antes que as lágrimas pudessem cair. "E quem sou eu neste cenário."

Ele andou até que estivesse na minha frente. "Você é o General, e é tempo de você preparar suas tropas. Angela também estará aqui logo."

Respirando fundo, considerei suas palavras por um momento. Quando exalei, liberei um pouco da tensão e raiva que rapidamente surgiu na superfície. "Está bem."

Edward inclinou-se e beijou minha testa antes de sair da cozinha com minha lista de supermercado nas mãos.

Era depois das sete quando Marcus e Angela finalmente foram embora. Mais de quatro horas de discussão, mas pelo menos me sentia mais preparada para a reunião de manhã. Não tiveram grandes avanços nem pontos perigosos. Simplesmente um plano de ação. Como Edward previu, de acordo com Marcus, eu tinha como apelar para as leis. Agora o objetivo era simplesmente ir para a reunião com a intenção de me concentrar no meu caso e então esperar para ver o que Jack estava planejando fazer.

Marcus estaria na discagem rápida se eu precisasse que ele aparecesse na reunião, entretanto, eu achava que Jack precisava colocar as cartas na mesa antes que fizéssemos qualquer coisa. Minha decisão era completamente baseada em instinto, que não era nem perto de satisfazer Marcus e Edward. "A última coisa que você precisa agora, Bella, é mais estresse desnecessário," Edward disse. Mas não importava o quanto ele tenha pedido, eu tive que negar. Sabia melhor do que eles o quanto Jack trabalhou e eu precisava ver suas cartas antes de aceitar jogar.

Edward novamente fez o jantar, dizendo que eu estive ocupada com Marcus e Angela e ele não queria cometer o mesmo erro de mais cedo pela manhã e não me alimentar no horário propício.

Quando terminando de comer, eu mal conseguia me manter acordada. Desculpei-me e fui para a cama, quase não conseguindo manter meus olhos abertos até que eu trocasse de roupa para um pijama confortável.

Felizmente, a ida ao banheiro na madrugada de domingo foi tranquila. Bem, tão boa quanto não ir a nenhum lugar por engano. Entretanto, o banheiro ficava do outro lado do apartamento, e quando eu tinha acabado lá, já estava totalmente acordada. Depois passei duas horas sentada numa cadeira de balanço no quarto do bebê, pensando no que estava por vir nas próximas semanas. Mas enquanto me balançava gentilmente, não conseguia evitar que a sensação de trepidação e medo que senti pelos últimos meses estarem rapidamente acabando... tanto que, na verdade, quando finalmente achei meu caminho para a cama em alguma hora depois das três, eu estava com um pequeno sorriso e uma rápida e crescente bolha de empolgação.

"Você tem que relaxar, Bella." Angela estava sentando na minha frente enquanto passamos os últimos detalhes antes do Jack chegar. Seu voo estava marcado para chegar às 09h15min. Como sempre acontecia, ele alugou um carro para trazê-lo do aeroporto até o escritório.

"Estou tentando," disse enquanto massageava minhas têmporas. Era uma tentativa torpe de conseguir me livrar da dor de cabeça. Pelo menos ela apareceu com uma razão, desta vez.

Justo quando o relógio do meu escritório marcou a virada da hora, meu telefone tocou para avisar que o carro do Jack estava estacionando na frente.

Angela me olhou com preocupação. "Vou me certificar que a sala de conferência está pronta," disse antes de respirar fundo. Então correu para fora do cômodo, enquanto eu arrumava meus papeis e notas.

Quando entrei na sala de conferência, Angela me deu um breve abraço e esperou comigo até que todos chegassem. Ignorei todos. Sabia que se precisasse Angela teria Marcus na discagem rápida.

"Sr. Newton," cumprimentei quando ele entrou na sala que Angela arrumou para a reunião.

"Bom dia, Isabella," cumprimentou me olhando cuidadosamente antes de sentar no outro lado da mesa que eu estava. Laurent sentou perto do Jack. Então Mike sentou à minha direita, enquanto Angela sentava a minha esquerda. Jessica foi para o outro lado do Mike. Fez-me sentir um pouco mais confiante ter nós quatro em um lado da mesa, encarando Jack e Laurent.

As apresentações continuaram e eu lutei para me focar neles, mas a missão estava se provando mais difícil do que antecipei. O que era um constante latejar na minha cabeça estava se transformando num latido massacrante.

Jack virou sua atenção para Angela e Jessica e então pediu para que elas voltassem para o trabalho em suas mesas. Jessica saiu do cômodo rapidamente. Angela apertou meu ombro numa demonstração de suporte antes de sair, deixando Mike e eu sentados juntos e sozinhos para encarar seu pai.

"Você não parece muito bem," Mike sussurrou do meu lado.

Mal balancei a cabeça em resposta antes de virar minha atenção para Jack. Como ele esperava que eu estivesse? Estava prestes a ser demitida, e parecia que Jack certificar-se-ia de ter uma audiência para a minha humilhação.

"Vim para discutir o futuro das Corporações Newton no pacífico noroeste," ele começou. Então passou a explicar a sua visão da empresa, seus objetivos, e a análise fiscal. Nenhuma das informações era nova para mim, e eu percebi que era cada vez mais difícil me concentrar em suas palavras.

Tentei anotar enquanto ele falava, esperando que ele dissesse algo que ajudasse em minha defesa – sim, parecia um julgamento, completo com argumentações de abertura – entretanto, as palavras pareciam nada no papel a minha frente.

Quando Jack terminou seu discurso focou sua atenção somente em mim. "Nestes arquivos estão todas as reclamações que foram feitas a este escritório desde que abriu a seis meses atrás," ele disse, apontando para a pilha grande de pastas repousadas na mesa em sua frente, "a maioria foi nos últimos dois meses. A mais notável é a carta que recebi de Bill McIntyre depois que ele achou a maneira de cancelar o contrato conosco, então decidi fechar este escritório. Vou precisar de vocês dois," disse indicando Mike e eu, "que fechem a loja aqui e voltem para Arizona em um mês."

O zumbido no meu ouvido estava ficando ensurdecedor enquanto eu processava o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. "Espera. Você não vai me demitir?" perguntei, balançando minha cabeça numa tentativa de clareá-la. Obviamente o ouvi errado.

Jack bufou irritado. "Não seja ridícula, Isabella. Você é da família." O rápido, mas pontual, olhar que lançou para Mike não me escapou, entretanto.

"Mas eu ferrei tudo." Ok, isso foi estúpido, mas minha cabeça estava doendo demais. Eu estava com dificuldades na inesperada direção que essa manhã seguiu. Virando-me para olhar para Mike, parecia que ele estava tão surpreso com os eventos quanto eu.

"Estou ciente deste fato," Jack disse, soando mais como um pai dando bronca em seu filho. "É por isso que vamos fechar o escritório. O bebê te fez perder a audição também?"

Babaca. Julgando pelo alto tamborilar em minhas orelhas, entretanto, eu diria que ele está completamente certo, mas não deixaria saber disso. Ao invés disso, soquei meu punho na mesa. Isso não era algo o qual eu estava preparada. Não foi como Mike disse que seria. Além do mais, quem diabos fecha um escritório depois de só seis meses? "Você espera que eu me mude sem aviso prévio? E nossos clientes? E os empregados? Eu vou ter um filho em um mês. Não posso simplesmente entrar num avião e ir embora!"

"Você mudou para cá sem aviso prévio," me lembrou.

As coisas eram diferentes. Foram diferentes. Minha vida era só minha, sem compromissos com nada ou ninguém.

"Você pode ter seu filho em Arizona. Ou, inferno, tenha aqui, eu não me importo. Só diga a eles que quer ter agora. Não é assim que os partos funcionam hoje em dia? Você marca a data? Entrega Planejada? Dê seu jeito. Eu realmente não me importo, contando que você esteja em Arizona até o fim do mês," ele disse, me encarando sério.

Minha cabeça girava com suas palavras, e eu mal acompanhei sua explanação de Laurent ficar para trás para ajudar Mike a limpar as coisas e então algo sobre Jack mandá-lo checar os escritórios novos em Colorado. "Espera. Espera," disse interrompendo o que quer que Jack fosse dizer. "Você o contratou como algum tipo de especialista em eficiência?"

"Isso te surpreende?" Jack perguntou.

Depois de pensar nisso por um minuto, não, isso não me surpreendia mesmo. Mas segurei minha língua, e depois de outro momento, Jack falou seu plano. Tudo o que podia fazer era olhar os três homens numa tentativa de descobrir seus pensamentos. Laurent não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com a conversa.

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta sobre os clientes," disse, interrompendo novamente.

"Faremos o que sempre fizemos e gerenciá-los-emos de Phoenix. Em seis a doze meses, podemos tentar abrir uma filiam em _Boise_ ou algum lugar por lá, mas sempre nos demos bem com apenas viajar, antigamente."

Ele queria que Mike e eu voltássemos a viajar o tanto que fazíamos? Eu estava prestes a ter um bebê, caralho! Com quem eu o deixaria? "Mas—"

"Você perdeu o cliente que estava mais preocupado com a distância de onde ficávamos. Agora é simplesmente um gasto adicional e desnecessário para manter vocês dois aqui. Quero que você e Mike voltem para casa... para onde vocês pertencem."

Agora eu me sentia exatamente como uma criança travessa sendo disciplinada. Então tudo o que Mike disse há algumas noites atrás veio a tona. Jack queria Mike e eu juntos. Minha garganta fechou quando percebi a extensão das suas vontades. Ele desejava tanto que nos mandou aqui para trabalharmos juntos, e agora que estava claro que as coisas não aconteceram da maneira que planejou, ele estava nos mandando de volta para debaixo dos seus dedos, onde achava que pudesse ter mais controle... Onde ele achava que poderia forçar sua agenda sob seu filho e eu.

A raiva começou a borbulhar meu sangue, e eu senti meu coração disparar no peito enquanto a dor de cabeça aumentava em dez vezes. Quanto mais os segundos passavam, mais minha cabeça latejava e mais difícil era eu conseguir me focar em algo. Mal notei quando levantei no meio de uma das tiradas do Jack. Tudo o que sabia era que precisava sair daqui.

Fiquei parada no corredor, encostei minhas costas contra a parede e fechei os olhos, respirando calma e compassadamente enquanto tentava me tranquilizar. Eu conseguia ouvir gritaria na sala de conferência, mas decidi que nada disso me importava. Uma súbita onda de náusea me atingiu, e eu engoli forte. Mais uma me atingiu e eu sabia que precisava ir ao banheiro. Afastando-me da parede, abri rapidamente meus olhos, mas logo percebi que não me ajudou a enxergar onde eu estava indo. Centenas de pontinhos pretos dançavam, bloqueando minha visão, e eu me senti quase cega enquanto minha mão segurava a maçaneta.

Eu enjoei tão logo que entrei no banheiro, mal conseguindo chegar na privada. Vários minutos depois, quando meu estômago estava completamente vazio, deitei a minha cabeça no piso frio, um forte sentimento de mau presságio caiu sobre mim.

A única coisa que eu sabia, era que precisava do Edward, e precisava dele _agora_. Retirei o telefone do bolso da minha calça.

_Preciso de você. Venha me pegar agora,_ digitei, mas conseguindo distinguir as letras no teclado. Então enviei, fechei meus olhos e esperei.

* * *

N.b.: Aaaaaaaaaai que meu coração dói só de reler isso!

Então bonitos... A fic está chegando ao seu fim. Mais dois capítulos e dois outtakes. *suspira*

Nos digam o que acharam deste, ok? ;)

lou.


	25. Gravidez a Termo

N.t.: Twilight não nos pertence e eu nuna vou conseguir agradecer suficientemente à Ginny, que fez aniversário dia 15, diga-se de passagem, por nos ter deixado traduzir essa fic! :)

Kathy traduziu esse aqui e a Dany, como sempre, betou.

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Gravidez a Termo**

Depois que enviei a mensagem para Edward, ele ligou para descobrir onde eu estava e então ligou para Angela e a mandou para sentar comigo. Mike seguiu rapidamente atrás dela, aparentemente tendo ouvido o suficiente da bronca do pai dele.

_Uma, duas, três... Quantas pessoas nós poderíamos encaixar no banheiro?_

Minha cabeça ainda estava martelando, mas minha respiração estava começando a diminuir enquanto Angela segurava frias, toalhas de papel úmidas na minha testa e falava de forma tranquilizante.

_O que estava fazendo Edward demorar tanto?_ Eu sabia que só tinha passado alguns minutos desde que eu tinha enviado a mensagem para ele. Eu _precisava_ dele aqui. Meu corpo inteiro estava tremendo, eu estava horrorizada com o que estava acontecendo. Eu não queria acreditar que algo podia estar errado com meu bebê, então minha mente lutou para inventar desculpas para meu estado atual. Talvez eu não tivesse comido o suficiente ou dormido o suficiente, ou talvez fosse porque eu estive tão estressada preparando a reunião. É claro, as revelações inesperadas de Jack tinham algo a ver com aquilo também. As possibilidades eram intermináveis, e a única coisa me detendo de enlouquecer completamente era o conhecimento de que Edward estava a caminho.

Eu fechei os olhos e esperei, ouvindo as afirmações suaves de Angela e os resmungos de Mike sobre como ele iria culpar o pai dele se alguma coisa acontecesse comigo ou o bebê. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir das divagações dele.

E então, Edward apareceu.

No momento que ele entrou no banheiro, eu comecei a me acalmar, e me senti mais em paz.

Edward estava aqui, e tudo iria ficar bem.

O momento que ele escutou sobre o quanto minha cabeça estava doendo, ele me pegou nos braços dele e anunciou que nós estávamos indo para o hospital. Minha cabeça palpitante se reclinou contra os ombros de Edward enquanto passávamos pela sala de conferencia, Mike e Angela seguindo atrás de nós. Eu vagamente ouvi a porta abrir e então Mike discutindo com seu pai, mas eu não podia entender as palavras. Edward apertou a mandíbula e aumentou o passo para nos levar para o carro mais rápido.

Ele me levou para o hospital, insistindo em me carregar pela entrada lateral, enquanto eu fazia tudo o que podia para continuar calma. Ao primeiro sinal de uma cadeira de rodas, ele me colocou nela e então continuou para me levar diretamente para a unidade de parto, ordenando a recepcionista para permitir que passássemos pelas portas onde ele disse a ela para apontar o primeiro quarto vazio. Ele virou na direção que ela apontou e rapidamente me levou para dentro do quarto. De repente, nós estávamos rodeados, o quarto aglomerando com pessoas. Ele falou com uma enfermeira que tinha um telefone e estava ligando para minha obstetra, enquanto duas outras enfermeiras me ajudavam a usar o banheiro e então colocar uma camisola hospitalar. Depois disso, elas me cutucaram e espetaram, checando meus sinais vitais e me espetando com uma agulha para tirar sangue e inserir uma linha de IV. Eu confusamente respondi perguntar enquanto as pessoas ao meu redor pareciam estar correndo ao redor como se isso fosse uma emergência. Eu queria nada mais do que dizer a eles que estavam todos sendo ridículos, mas um olhar para o rosto preocupado de Edward enquanto ele falava no telefone da enfermeira me disse que isso era mais sério do que em qualquer outra vez em que ele expressou a preocupação dele.

Edward devolveu o telefone para a enfermeira. Ela o levou ao ouvido e então escreveu notas freneticamente em uma prancheta. Edward se aproximou e sentou na cadeira próxima a cama, segurando minha mão enquanto uma das enfermeiras ajustava a cinta do monitor fetal no meu estômago para que o batimento cardíaco do bebê pudesse ser ouvido.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei a ele, meus olhos percebendo as linhas de preocupação ainda gravadas no rosto dele, era bem mais fácil focar minha energia me preocupando com ele do que reconhecendo o quanto eu estava confusa e amedrontada.

Edward bufou, mas balançou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso pequeno. "Isso era o que eu devia estar te perguntando, mas eu vou ficar bem." Ele roçou a mão ao longo da minha bochecha para minha testa. "Você parece mais calma. Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Eu –" Balancei minha cabeça, sentindo a expansão de outro ataque de pânico no momento que comecei a pensar no que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Então, eu fiz o que fazia melhor e evitei a pergunta dele. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eles estão fazendo alguns testes. Quando o exame de sangue voltar, nós vamos decidir o que fazer. Você ainda está com dor de cabeça?"

"Sim. Não está mais tão forte, mas ainda está lá."

Ele acenou. "Você lembra quando eu pedi a Maggie para fazer alguns testes na sua consulta duas semanas atrás?"

"Sim."

"Era por causa das suas dores de cabeça e sua pressão sanguínea estava um pouco elevada. Você fez testes para pré-eclampsia."

"Os resultados foram negativos," Eu o lembrei. Eu estava vagamente consciente do que era pré-eclampsia – era uma das complicações sobre as quais eu li naqueles livros sobre gravidez que tinha comprado algumas semanas atrás.

Edward suspirou e então olhou ao redor do quarto para o equipamento de monitoramento. "É uma coisa que pode aparecer de repente. Então só porque os testes foram negativos há duas semanas, não significa que eles serão negativos agora. Sua pressão sanguínea elevada, sua dor de cabeça, seu enjoo... todas essas coisas podem ser sintomas. Adicione o ataque de pânico que você acabou de ter e o que você teve sábado, e eu acho que Maggie vai querer induzir o parto."

As palavras dele fizeram meu ritmo cardíaco aumentar instantaneamente. "Agora? É muito cedo."

Ele nervosamente passou a mão pelo cabelo, aumentando meu próprio medo. "É mais cedo do que nós queríamos, mas não é tão ruim. Tem uma boa chance de que ele nem tenha que ir para a UTI neonatal. Tudo vai ficar bem." As palavras dele eram ditas em uma calma, tranquilizante maneira que ajudou a acalmar meu coração acelerado e acalmar os nervos na boca do meu estomago. Eu senti lágrimas formigando nos cantos dos meus olhos enquanto eu absorvia o que ele disse. "Shh," ele me acalmou, se inclinando para que seus ombros estivessem descansando na cama e o rosto dele estivesse perto do meu, "vocês dois vão ficar bem, eu prometo."

Exatamente como ele previu, minha médica apareceu vinte minutos depois com meus resultados na mão. A maior parte do que ela disse estava além da minha compreensão, mas Edward concordou com ela e fez perguntas enquanto eu só acenava a maioria das vezes como se entendesse. Eu peguei a essência, entretanto, os testes mostravam que meus rins e fígado ainda estavam funcionando bem, mas alguns dos níveis estavam malmente fora da variação normal. Portanto, eles decidiram que eu tinha pré-eclampsia assim como Edward tinha suspeitado, e embora ainda não fosse grave, Edward e a Drª. Swanson acharam que seria melhor se eu tivesse o bebê agora, especialmente considerando a maneira com que eu tive lidado com stress ultimamente.

Minha médica falou sobre estáticas e probabilidades de complicações. Ela disse que a partir de 36 semanas e meia, o bebê deveria ficar bem, mas o hospital tinha uma UTI Neonatal Nível IV só no caso de ter algum problema.

Esse fato só me fez ainda mais nervosa na verdade. Claro, era ótimo que meu bebê teria qualquer cuidado que precisasse, mas por outro lado, isso também significava que eu de repente tinha que pensar no meu filho como uma entidade separada. Quando eu tinha estado pensando em segurá-lo a noite enquanto o balançava na cadeira do quarto dele, eu realmente pensei que tinha um pouco mais de tempo para envolver minha cabeça ao redor das coisas.

Aparentemente, isso não iria acontecer.

Drª. Swanson estava falando sobre métodos de indução e como ela achava que isso poderia levar alguns dias, por que aparentemente meu corpo não estava tão pronto para dar a luz ainda. Ela nos deu a opção de uma cesariana, dizendo que ela podia dar boas razões para fazer aquilo, mas no momento a ideia de uma cirurgia maior se eu não precisasse era mais horrorizante do que o parto. Não era a primeira escolha dela ou Edward também. Eles disseram que preferiam tentar uma indução antes de ir pelo caminho cirúrgico. Drª. Swanson mencionou algo sobre possivelmente usar medicação para controlar minha pressão sanguínea se necessário, mas ela disse que queria esperar se possível. Ela queria que eu ficasse na cama e tão calma quanto pudesse. Então eu a ouvi dizer algo a Edward sobre limitar as visitas se necessário.

E com isso, eu assinei os termos de consentimento, e com a ajuda da enfermeira, minha médica fez os primeiros passos para iniciar meu parto.

Edward tinha saído para ligar para o chefe do departamento dele e informar o que estava acontecendo e então rearranjar o horário dele. Quando ele saiu do quarto, ele aparentemente foi para a sala de espera e mandou Angela e Mike entrarem e sentarem comigo. Eles nos seguiram do escritório e quiseram esperar para ouvir o que estava acontecendo antes de ir embora.

"Então, você vai ter o bebê?" Angela perguntou quando eles entraram. Eu podia ver a mistura de preocupação e excitação no rosto dela quando ela se aproximou e sentou na cadeira que Edward tinha ocupado.

"Sim, eu realmente vou tê-lo."

"Está animada?"

"Um. Terrivelmente assustada, na verdade. Isso conta?"

Ela riu e apertou minha mão. E olhou ao redor do quarto. "Então, o que eles vão fazer?"

Eu me encolhi. "A médica usou esse negócio de gel. Alguma coisa sobre amolecimento ou preparação... Eu não sei como isso funciona." Não tinha doído nem nada, só tinha sido frio e um pouco confuso.

"Eww."

Meus olhos se desviaram para os de Mike. Os olhos dele estavam correndo ao redor do quarto nervosamente, e ele estava se remexendo. Eu tive que segurar uma risada. "Você tem sorte de não ter sido forçado para dentro de um desses quartos mais cedo," Eu brinquei com ele.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, e ele balançou a cabeça. Eu sorri em resposta.

Depois de outro minuto, um sorriso tomou conta do rosto de bebê dele e ele pareceu relaxar levemente. "Olha, Bella," ele disse depois de outro momento, "Eu preciso me desculpar pelo que aconteceu mais cedo."

"Não é sua –"

Mike levantou uma mão. "Me deixe terminar."

Eu acenei.

Ele tomou fôlego. "Eu não posso acreditar que estava errado semana passada. Bem, eu estava certo, mas... eu só nunca pensei que meu pai fosse ir aos extremos. Ele está claramente iludido a esse ponto. Eu sinto tanto. Eu não consigo acreditar que ele chegou tão longe a ponto de te dizer para ter o bebê agora para poder ir para Phoenix por um capricho dele."

A porta fechando tirou minha atenção de Mike, e eu olhei para ver que Edward estava de volta. Os olhos dele passaram entre Mike e eu antes de ele se concentrar em mim e me perguntar no que soou como uma calma forçada, "Você vai voltar para Phoenix?"

"Eu acho que nós vamos indo," Angela disse afobada. Ela levantou da cadeira e agarrou o braço de Mike para puxá-lo para fora do quarto. "Você precisa que eu ligue para sua família?" ela perguntou quando eles alcançaram a porta. Edward balançou a cabeça sem tirar os olhos de mim. "Okay. Ligue se vocês precisarem de qualquer coisa."

"Obrigada, Ang," Eu disse, e ela e Mike me deram um rápido aceno antes de se apressarem para fora do quarto.

Edward deu mais três passos na minha direção. "Você vai voltar para Phoenix?" ele repetiu, só que dessa vez a falsa calma tinha desaparecido. Eu esperava que ele estivesse com raiva ou que ele caísse em cima de mim. Entretanto, o que eu vi no rosto dele só podia ser descrito como nada menos que dor.

Eu abri a boca para responder a ele, mas ele andou o resto do caminho até a cama, sentando na beira. Ele descansou a mão no meu ventre antes de virar a atenção de volta para mim. "Tudo bem se você quiser ir, Bella. Qualquer coisa que você quiser fazer," ele disse suavemente.

As lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos quando ele falou. Parecia como se eu estivesse sendo rejeitada novamente. Ele queria que eu fosse. Eu nem estava considerando voltar para Phoenix. Depois da minha discussão com Edward no fim de semana, eu estava esperando ser despedida ou pedir demissão. Quando Jack tinha anunciado que queria me levar de volta para Phoenix, eu senti como se ele estivesse me punindo, me tratando como uma criança e esperando que eu concordasse. De jeito nenhum eu iria deixar ele me tratar daquela forma. Eu não era um peão tão facilmente manipulado, não importa que crenças o homem tinha atualmente.

Mas aqui, agora, eu não podia deixar de pensar que Edward estava achando uma maneira de se livrar de mim.

"Hey," ele disse, roçando seus dedos ao longo da minha bochecha e enxugando as lágrimas que tinham caído. "Não chore. Nós vamos dar um jeito. Eu te prometo. Eu só preciso fazer algumas ligações, ver o que eu preciso para me transferir para outro hospital."

"Transferir?" Eu perguntei, uma pequena bolha de esperança se formando no meu peito.

Ele meu deu um pequeno sorriso. "Onde quer que você vá, eu vou seguir."

Eu funguei audivelmente, amaldiçoando as estúpidas lágrimas que continuavam caindo, só adicionando ao sentimento de que minha vida estava tão fora de controle. "Você não tem que fazer isso."

"Bella, eu não vou observar se distanciar mais de dois mil e quatrocentos quilômetros e não ir com você."

"Eu não vou me distanciar mais de dois mil e quatrocentos quilômetros. Eu nunca disse que iria." Eu comecei a pegar os pequenos pedaços de penugem no cobertor me cobrindo para me distrair de ver as emoções nadando nos olhos dele.

"Você não vai?"

"Nós conversamos sobre eu tirar um tempo depois que ele nascer. Não é esse o ponto de eu ter concordando em ir morar com você?"

"Nós discutimos isso, mas isso foi há dois dias, e eu não queria assumir nada. Você esteve sob muita pressão. Eu estive pensando desde aquela conversa que havia uma chance de você mudar de ideia se seu chefe não te despedisse hoje. Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada a fazer qualquer coisa que não queria. O que aconteceu na reunião hoje?"

Eu engoli asperamente e tomei fôlego em um esforço para ficar calma antes de olhar para Edward. Só de pensar sobre tudo que Jack tinha dito estava me fazendo ficar estressada. Eu jurava que podia literalmente sentir a pressão do meu sangue aumentando pelo martelar em minha cabeça. "Ele não me despediu. Ele disse que está fechando o escritório e que Mike e eu vamos voltar para Phoenix no fim do mês." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não vou."

"Isso é... Sério?"

"Ele agiu como se eu fosse uma criança desobediente que precisava sentar no canto. E embora ele não tenha dito, eu acho que ele quis dizer que Mike e eu ficaríamos sentados no canto juntos."

Edward cerrou os dentes por um momento antes de relaxar a mandíbula e perguntou, "O que você vai fazer?"

"Pedir demissão. Você está certo, isso tem processo de discriminação sobre ele. E de jeito nenhum eu vou erradicar meu filho para levá-lo para longe da família."

Edward exalou como se estivesse segurando o fôlego, esperando minha resposta. "Eu realmente iria te seguir, sabe."

Eu olhei nos olhos dele e vi a sinceridade nadando no mar verde. "Você se mudaria por mim."

Ele deu uma risada. "Bella, aquela primeira noite, eu me lembro de ter pensado que eu me mudaria naquele momento para ficar com você."

"Eu nunca me desculpei por aquilo," Eu respondi depois de um momento.

"Se desculpou pelo que? Se eu me lembro, sou eu que preciso me desculpar por ter ido embora daquele jeito."

"E pelo bilhete," Eu adicionei para ele.

"E a camisinha."

Eu sorri. "Mas fui eu que insisti em deixar as coisas em uma base de só primeiro nome. E eu não queria falar sobre nada muito pessoal. As coisas teriam sido tão mais fáceis se eu tivesse guardado seu bilhete, ou soubesse seu sobrenome, ou em que você se especializava, ou em que hospital você trabalhava."

Ele sentou e acenou, mas não disse nada enquanto tirava algumas mechas de cabelo do meu rosto.

Edward se inclinou e me beijou suavemente antes de sentar direito novamente e indo para a cadeira. Assim que ele estava sentado, ele pegou minha mão na dele de novo.

"Eu liguei para Alice e minha mãe. Eu espero que você seja bombardeada por visitantes logo."

Eu acenei, completamente preparada para essa noticia. Todos eles iriam querer estar aqui. Além disso, minha mãe estava aqui também. Eu suspirei. "Isso vai soar horrivelmente egoísta, mas..."

"Mas o que?"

"Eu não me importo que venham me visitar, mas você podia por favor se certificar de que eles não fiquem muito tempo? Eu não acho que quero um grupo de pessoas aqui me observando como se eu fosse alguma fonte de entretenimento."

Ele riu. "Eu realmente não acho que nenhum deles vai achar nenhum entretenimento em encarar você. Eles só querem mostrar o apoio deles e te fazer companhia. Mas se você me der um sinal, eu limparei o quarto para você quando você quiser."

"Obrigada, Edward."

"Qualquer hora, amor."

Minha mãe, Phil, e Brett foram os primeiros a visitar, seguidos de Esme e Alice.

"Eu tenho tudo planejado," Alice disse quando ela e a mãe andaram até mim. Ela então mostrou um bloco de anotações com o que parecia ser um horário. Horas estavam em uma coluna e nomes em outra. Ela até os identificou por cores. "Edward, aqui está quando você pode ir para casa e tomar banho, comer, trocar de roupa. Você vai dormir aqui? Eu não tinha certeza."

"Eu não vou embora, Alice."

"Você vai precisar tomar banho alguma hora. Especialmente se isso vai levar alguns dias."

"Eu tenho um armário com roupas no andar de baixo. Eu posso tomar banho aqui, e eu provavelmente só vou vestir um jaleco de qualquer forma."

"Você vai precisar comer."

"Vou comer com Bella."

"Bem, você vai precisar ligar e checar com seu departamento."

"Já fiz isso. Dr. Williams não está me esperando até que o bebê tenha nascido."

"Mas isso não é justo," ela exclamou.

Eu me inclinei para frente, agarrando o bloco de notas das mãos dela para ver se eu podia entender qual era o problema, e então balancei minha cabeça. Alice tinha agendado cada minuto das próximas trinta e seis horas. Ela tinha anotado frequentes – bastante frequentes – intervalos para Edward com várias atividades, incluindo tudo desde chegar o email dele até ir para a Starbucks mais próxima para comprar café. Cada e toda hora que ela agendou que Edward estivesse fora do quarto, ela tinha escrito o nome dela para ficar comigo junto com uma variedade de atividades. Jogos de cartas, pedicure, filme, conversa de mulher, caça palavras... a lista continuava. Eu não sabia se ria ou gemia em irritação. Eu sabia que ela tinha boas intenções, mas...

Suspiro.

"Não," Edward disse. Eu olhei para cima e vi que ele tinha levantado e estava perto de mim para poder ver as páginas em minhas mãos.

"Mas eu quero –"

"Não," ele disse mais firmemente.

Alice cruzou os braços na frente do peito e encarou o irmão. Ele encontrou o olhar dela com a mesma intensidade. Finalmente, depois de vários minutos do concurso de encarada deles, Alice bufou alto e deixou os braços caírem. "Ótimo. Faça do seu jeito."

Edward não poderia ter parecido mais presunçoso se tivesse acabado de descobrir a cura do câncer.

Havia um fluxo constante de visitantes durante a tarde e a noite. Esme foi embora um pouco e voltou com jantar, proclamando que Edward e eu precisávamos comer algo melhor do que a comida disponível nas cozinhas do hospital. Renee e Phil voltaram a noite, assim como Angela, que surpreendentemente tinha Mike acompanhando ela. Kate e Tanya passaram por um momento, também. O mais surpreendente para mim foi quando Emmett e Rosalie apareceram. Eles só ficarem menos de cinco minutos, mas Emmett continuava engraçado e jovial, contando piadas a custa de Edward, e só pouco antes de eles irem embora, Rosalie pausou por um momento ao lado da cama e abriu o sorriso mais fraco. "Boa sorte," ela disse, e então eles foram embora, me deixando sentindo como se ela talvez não me odiasse tanto quanto eu originalmente pensei.

O resto da noite foi chocantemente monótona. As nove, minha enfermeira entrou com um sedativo e me disse que o trabalho de verdade iria começar pela manhã. Mais cedo durante a noite, eu tive um pouco de cólica que foi desconfortável, mas nada muito sério. Tinha me assustado pensar que só iria piorar.

Edward tinha vestido um uniforme e pego um travesseiro e um lençol, o colocando na cadeira reclinável ao lado dele.

"Você vai conseguir dormir?" Eu perguntei, bocejando e já começando a me sentir sonolenta.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Bella. Só descanse um pouco. Maggie vai voltar de manhã."

Eu devo ter caído no sono porque quando eu acordei de novo, o quarto escuro na maior parte exceto por um brilho de luzes vindo de algumas máquinas nas quais eu ainda estava conectada e o monitor que estava ligado agora. Minha enfermeira estava de pé na frente do computador digitando. Ela deve ter ouvido eu me movendo porque eu a vi virar a cabeça, mal identificando a sombra de um sorriso enquanto meus olhos se ajustavam a pouca luz. Ela me fez várias perguntas sobre como eu estava me sentindo, focando a maior parte de sua investigação nos sintomas com os quais eu tinha chegado – dor de cabeça, visão embaçada, náusea, e uma lista completa de outras coisas sobre as quais eu estava cansada demais para pensar. Entretanto, nesse ponto, exceto por me sentir terrivelmente cansada, eu estava bem. Até minha dor de cabeça tinha passado. Ela digitou minhas respostas no computador e desligou o monitor antes de sair de novo.

No momento que ela saiu do quarto, Edward se mexeu na cama temporária dele, e eu podia ver a silhueta do corpo dele quanto ele se levantou em um braço. "Você não está dormindo?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu tentei."

"Isso não pode ser muito confortável."

Ele deu uma risada. "Eu já dormi em lugares piores, mas geralmente estou exausto antes de poder me arranjar."

"E você não está exausto agora."

"Não."

Meus olhos foram da cama temporária dele para o espaço atrás de mim. Não era tão mais confortável. "Você pode... Você gostaria de deitar comigo?" Eu perguntei a ele, deslizando para o outro lado da cama pequena.

"Eu..." ele parou. "Tem certeza?"

"Não é confortável ou qualquer coisa assim, mas tem que ser melhor do que essa coisa."

Ele chutou o suporte para os pés da cadeira e levantou. Agarrando o travesseiro dele, ele andou até o outro lado da cama e colocou o travesseiro ao lado do meu. A cama ficou apertada, mas Edward me puxou firmemente contra o peito dele, passando o braço dele por cima do meu estomago quando nós estávamos deitados no mesmo nível contra o outro.

"Está bom assim?" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Sim," eu consegui dizer. Apesar do fato de a cama ter obviamente sido feita para uma pessoa, era confortável e... _certo_ estar deitada ali nos braços dele.

Ele beijou meu pescoço, eu tremi com o contato. "Durma um pouco, Bella. Boa noite."

"Boa noite," Eu murmurei, fechando meus olhos e percebendo exatamente o quanto estava cansada.

Terça começou bem o suficiente, mas não demorou muito para eu descobrir porque mulheres tinham tantas histórias pavorosas sobre seus partos.

O dia começou com uma enfermeira e minha médica me acordando às sete da manhã. Edward dava a impressão de estar acordado por um tempo e já tinha ido para o andar de baixo para os vestiários para tomar banho e vestir um uniforme limpo. Era repulsivo quão animado ele estava depois de só algumas horas de sono. Minha médica checou tudo e decidiu pular o Passo Dois do plano que ela tinha esboçado para nós no dia anterior, dizendo que ela não achava que seria necessário, então nós iríamos direto para o Passo Três.

Aparentemente, o Passo Três significava me dar o remédio mais desprezível e miserável já criado. A enfermeira carinhosamente o chamou de "Inferno gotejante". Tanya disse mais tarde que acreditava que as enfermeiras o chamavam daquilo porque ele lentamente arrasta a mulher em um caminho sinuoso para os mais profundos abismos do inferno. Eu estava começando a realmente gostar de Tanya.

Enquanto o tempo passava, o remédio era lentamente aumentado. Às 09h30min, eu estava ficando realmente desconfortável. Ao meio-dia, eu me sentia como se estivesse tendo a pior cólica da minha vida. E quando perguntei a minha enfermeira, uma mulher excêntrica que parecia estar em seus sessenta anos, ela só me disse para me acalmar e eu não poderia tomar nenhum remédio para dor até que eu estivesse sob os efeitos do remédio há mais tempo.

Eu queria a estrangular.

Edward... bem, ele foi um santo. Ele estava meigo e apaixonado, e na hora em que minha médica voltou durante a hora de almoço dela para checar meu progresso, eu estava me sentindo horrível por ele estar preso a mim. Ele não reclamou, entretanto. Ele, contanto, encarou a enfermeira que sentou no meu quarto, lendo um livro e revirando os olhos cada vez que eu exprimia um som durante uma contração.

E exatamente como eu tinha estado no dia anterior, eu tinha certeza que a porra da porta tinha um mecanismo giratório nela. No inicio eu não me incomodei muito. Mas a medida que meu dia passava, eu ficava irritada e incomodada com o quanto todos estavam satisfeitos e alegres pra caralho. Logicamente, eu sabia que as pessoas só estavam tentando serem incentivadores, mas não podia me livrar do sentimento de que eu tinha que entretê-los ou algo parecido.

Era mais de três da tarde quando Charlie chegou com Sue.

"A sala de espera está cheia, Bells," ele disse quando sentou.

"Tenho certeza que tem um monte de gente tendo bebês," eu respondi. Eu sabia que havia muitos pacientes na unidade, ouvi a enfermeira falando com alguém fora do meu quarto sobre precisar de mais funcionários para cuidar de todo mundo.

Charlie riu. "Eu acho que mais de dois terços das pessoas lá fora estão esperando para ouvir sobre você."

Fale sobre pressão.

Às quatro, minha médica voltou e estourou minha bolsa. Puta merda! E eu achei que era ruim antes. A dor das contrações aumentou dez vezes quase instantaneamente depois que o liquido ensopou a cama.

Às sete, eu estava começando a me sentir marginalmente melhor, mas acho que tinha mais a ver com o fato de a excêntrica, mal-humorada enfermeira velha finalmente ter ido para casa e a moça jovem que tinha substituído ela parecia nada mais do que uma dádiva de Deus. O primeiro comentário dela foi, "Bem, Nancy disse que não achava que você estava fazendo muita coisa. O que eu posso fazer para ajudar?"

"O inferno que eu não estou," Eu falei rispidamente.

Oh! Veja só, precisou de muito pouco para a Enfermeira Dádiva de Deus se convencer que as coisas estavam realmente progredindo, e em vinte minutos, eu tinha uma anestesia e comecei a me sentir humana novamente.

Eu amava Enfermeira Dádiva de Deus. Eu iria nomear minha primeira filha em homenagem a ela. Inferno, eu poderia nomear meu primeiro filho em homenagem a ela.

Era quinze para as nove quando minha enfermeira me disse que eu podia começar a empurrar. A meu pedido, as únicas pessoas permitidas no quarto, além dos funcionários do hospital, era Edward, Renee, e Esme. Entre as contrações, Edward ia imediatamente até a faixa do monitor e estudava as linhas. Ele passava as mãos pelo cabelo, tomava fôlego, e voltava para a cama e sorria. "Ele está indo bem," ele me tranquilizava.

Eu estava quase certa de que se em algum ponto o bebê não estivesse indo bem, a enfermeira diria algo ou chamaria a médica. Entretanto, eu não podia negar que era quase adorável ver Edward quando ele se lamuriava. Enquanto o tempo passava, e eu lentamente comecei a me desgastar mais e mais, ele começou a sussurrar palavras encorajadoras no meu ouvido.

"Bella, você está indo melhor do que eu poderia sonhar em ir," ele disse quietamente depois que comecei a dizer à enfermeira que não podia mais fazer aquilo. Edward roçou os dedos em minha testa e sorriu. "Você pode fazer isso."

E então eu continuei. Não era como se eu realmente tivesse uma escolha, mas Edward era firme, incentivador – ele era exatamente o que eu precisava.

Às 22h22min da noite, na terça, 20 de janeiro, meu filho Jeremy Charles nasceu.

Não havia nada bonito ou maravilhoso sobre aquilo. Foi confuso, e mesmo com a anestesia, foi doloroso. Quando acabou, meu rosto estava suado, e meu cabelo, que tinha a muito tempo escapado do meu rabo de cavalo, estava grudado ao meu rosto. Eu sentia como se tivesse corrido uma maratona sem chegar a lugar nenhum. Mas no momento que minha médica colocou o pequeno ser se contorcendo em um lençol no meu estomago, eu não me importava mais.

Bebês recém-nascidos não são fofos. Ele era vermelho brilhante, a cabeça dele era pontuda, ele estava coberto com uma gosma branca, o rosto dele estava amassado, e ele estava gritando. Mas olhando para ele enquanto a enfermeira continuava a limpá-lo, o encorajando a chorar, eu achei que ele era facilmente a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Edward cortou o cordão e então seguiu a enfermeira quando ela levou o bebê para examiná-lo.

Renee se apressou para seguir eles, tirando fotos o tempo inteiro.

Esme apertou minha mão, e eu olhei para cima e vi a face dela com linhas de lágrimas e um sorriso brilhante. "Obrigada por me deixar estar aqui com vocês," ela disse.

Eu sorri de volta. "De nada. Eu estou feliz por você estar aqui."

Minha médica terminou de lidar comigo ao mesmo tempo em que a enfermeira terminou com o bebê. Mas não foi a enfermeira que carregou a criança firmemente envolvida em fraldas pra mim – foi Edward. De jeito nenhum ele poderia ter contido seu sorriso largo mesmo se ele tentasse. E assim que ele colocou o pequeno embrulho nos meus braços, eu finalmente senti como se meu mundo estivesse finalmente em harmonia.

Assim que minha médica saiu e a enfermeira terminou de limpar as coisas, todos que tinham acampado na sala de espera desde a tarde de segunda se infiltraram para ver o bebê. Renee beijou minha bochecha e disse que ela iria voltar para o hotel com Phil e Brett, que tinha adormecido na sala de espera, e ela não achava que seria justo para ninguém ter que ouvir a birra da minha irmãzinha. Eles voltariam para nos ver de manhã, e eu estava mais que bem com isso.

Meu pai se emocionou quando dissemos a ele o nome. Ele segurou o pequeno Jeremy Charles nos braços dele e começou a falar com ele sobre todas as viagens de pescaria que ele estava planejando em levá-lo no momento que ele fosse velho suficiente para segurar uma vara. Charlie disse que Jacob tinha sentado com ele e Sue, fazendo companhia a eles, mas não queria se intrometer depois de o bebê ter nascido, então escolheu ir para casa. Jacob tinha aparentemente dito algo sobre voltar alguma hora na quarta para ver o bebê e nos parabenizar.

Mike e Angela passaram, também, mas eles só ficaram alguns minutos, dizendo que os dois precisavam levantar cedo para trabalhar. Eles exclamaram animadamente pelo bebê, parabenizando Edward e eu antes de irem embora. Não passou despercebido, entretanto, que eles foram embora de mãos dadas. Eu sorri para as formas dele e não podia evitar me perguntar o que exatamente tinha acontecido entre eles enquanto eles estavam na sala de espera.

Rosalie não disse nada para mim, mas quando ela segurou Jeremy nos braços e sussurrou para ele, eu vi lágrimas nos olhos dela. Ela e Emmett não ficaram muito tempo, mas Rosalie me deu um sorrisinho e um aceno antes de sair com o marido, e eu tinha uma sensação de que ela finalmente estava se animando em relação a mim.

Alice fez bico dramaticamente por ela não ter sido permitida no quarto para o nascimento, mas o pequeno sorriso perverso no rosto dela me disse que ela só estava brincando. Ela me deu um abraço e falou suavemente com o sobrinho. "Como você pensou em Jeremy?"

Meus olhos foram para Edward que estava de pé falando animadamente com Carlisle e Jasper. "Você sabe por que Edward me deixou aquela noite?" Eu perguntei a ela em resposta, assumindo que ela iria saber sobre que noite eu estava falando.

"Não," ela respondeu, com uma sugestão de cautela em seu tom.

"Um paciente dele estava morrendo. Ele foi sentar com ele e a esposa enquanto ele falecia. O nome do homem era Jeremiah." Alice estreitou os olhos pensativamente, e eu senti a necessidade de continuar, "Talvez isso soe mórbido, mas o homem era importante para Edward. Eu pensei muito sobre as coisas nessas últimas semanas, e eu sei que se mesmo uma coisa tivesse sido diferente, então as coisas não teriam acontecido como elas aconteceram. Eu acho..." Eu pausei para restabelecer meus pensamentos por um momento. "Eu acho que tinha que acontecer desse jeito. Havia tantas coisas com as quais nós dois precisávamos lidar pessoalmente – com as quais chegar a um acordo – e nós fomos capazes de fazer isso por causa da maneira que as coisas aconteceram e... eu não sei... acho que era isso era necessário se fosse haver qualquer esperança para nós no futuro. Sabe?"

"Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer." Alice sorriu. "Eu nunca teria ido embora e me encontrado, aprendido do que eu era capaz, se Jasper não tivesse me rejeitado ou ido embora com Maria."

Eu acenei, lembrando da história que Alice tinha me contado sobre como ela e Jasper tinham finalmente ficado juntos.

"Jeremy se encaixa," Alice disse, roçando o dedo ao longo da bochecha dele e o fazendo abrir a boca, a cabeça dele se movendo na direção dela. Ela sorriu ainda mais e então se inclinou e beijou a testa dele.

Foi quase duas horas mais tarde que nós fomos para outro quarto, todo mundo já tinha ido embora.

"Ele é lindo, Bella," Edward disse quando colocou o bebê dormindo recentemente limpo de volta nos meus braços. Eu me mexi para dar mais espaço para ele, permitindo que ele sentasse conosco, e Edward me puxou para me inclinar contra o peito dele e me segurou perto. "Obrigado," ele disse.

Eu não disse nada, simplesmente acenei contra ele, meus olhos pesando dos eventos do dia longo.

Ele puxou o elástico do meu cabelo, e começou a passar os dedos pelas mechas embaraçadas. "Eu te devo tudo. O fato de você ter decidido manter ele, que você até tentou me encontrar, e que mesmo depois de eu ter sido tão horrível para você, você conseguiu ainda arrumar tempo para conhecer minha família. Por deixar eles te ajudarem e me deixar te ajudar. Por me perdoar e me dar a oportunidade de estar aqui com você."

"Você não –" eu comecei, só para ser interrompida.

"Você me deu um filho, Bella. Por isso, eu te devo minha vida. Obrigado."

Eu virei minha cabeça para poder encarar ele e olhei nos olhos dele. "Você acredita que ele é seu?" Eu perguntei em um esforço para suavizar o clima, as grandes, palavras sinceras dele me fazendo ficar um pouco desconfortável. Não de um jeito ruim, mas no sentido de que eu sabia que não estava pronta para lidar com emoções fortes que senti por trás da afirmação dele.

Edward revirou os olhos para minha tentativa capenga de humor, mas sorriu de qualquer forma. "Eu não duvidei desse fato por um tempo bem longo, mas o cabelo avermelhado é uma denuncia silenciosa," ele disse quando moveu a mão e tocou o cabelo fino de Jeremy.

Eu sorri de volta quando Edward se inclinou e me beijou naturalmente.

O bebê soltou um suspiro quieto, e eu o aconcheguei mais para o meu peito quando Edward trouxe o braço seguramente ao redor de nós dois. Nós éramos uma família, e finalmente eu tinha encontrado a proteção e segurança que sempre precisei, mas nunca achei que queria.

* * *

N.t.: Quem tá morrendo? Só mais um capítulo e o epílogo... *sigh*

lou


	26. Círculo completo

N.t.: Twilight não nos pertence, e esta fic é da GinnyW31.

Mayra traduxiu este, Danny betou e eu espero MUITO que vocês gostem porque o próximo é o epílogo... =/

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Círculo ****completo**

Pegando todos os utensílios do carro, incluindo o bebê-conforto que segurava meu filho, dois sacos de fralda, e uma coberta, eu cuidadosamente atravessei a trilha para a porta da frente e consegui tocar a campainha com o ombro. Graças há Deus o tempo tinha finalmente mudado, e mesmo estando nublado, não estava mais congelando na rua. Isso significava que eu não tinha que me preocupar com escorrer no gelo, e eu não tinha que cobrir Jeremy com tantos cobertores quando tinha que sair com ele. Eu o ouvi arrulhar na sua cadeirinha e olhei para baixo. Ele estava mastigando seus punhos e tentando chutar o lençol para longe dele. Eu não pude evitar sorrir mesmo que tentasse.

Ter um filho foi... não o que eu esperava. Ainda que, honestamente, eu não soubesse exatamente o que esperar. Eu tive simplesmente uma dessas situações em que você é batizado pelo fogo, entrando numa situação em que não importa o quanto eu lesse ou com quantas pessoas eu conversasse, era impossível estar completamente preparada. Mas de alguma forma Edward e eu ambos conseguimos passar por isso... e nosso relacionamento estava melhor como consequência.

Possivelmente.

Talvez.

Se você ao menos pudesse chamar isso de relacionamento. Eu não estava bem certa desse termo.

Edward tinha dito em janeiro que a escolha estava comigo e eu tinha que ser aquela a decidir quando eu queria um relacionamento com ele. Desde então, entretanto, ele não tinha dito uma única palavra sobre o assunto. Nós viemos oscilando cuidadosamente na linha de qualquer tipo de intimidade enquanto passamos pelos primeiros passos de sermos pais. E isso não tinha sido um caminho fácil, ou um que foi facilmente estabelecido. Ambos de nós tínhamos lutado com alguns aspectos, e eu finalmente senti que era hora de que enfrentássemos os problemas a nossa frente.

A simples ideia me assustava completamente.

De dentro da casa, eu ouvi um "Já estou indo!" enquanto eu equilibrava toda a parafernália que estava segurando para não deixar cair nada.

Um momento depois, a porta abriu e Esme se iluminou para mim. "Me desculpe. Eu estava no porão. Não esperava você em menos de meia hora."

"Desculpe. Jeremy acordou da soneca mais cedo do que eu esperava, então eu amamentei ele e saí." Expliquei. Exatamente como sempre fazia, Esme dispensou minhas desculpas. Ela tinha deixando perfeitamente claro em várias ocasiões que ela estava animadíssima para passar cada segundo possível com o neto dela.

Atravessei o umbral e Esme rapidamente pegou os sacos de fralda antes que eles deslizassem do meu ombro. "Você realmente não devia tentar carregar tudo de uma vez," ela repreendeu um pouco firme; essa não era a primeira vez que ela brigava comigo por tentar fazer tudo sozinha. E nós duas sabíamos que não seria a última.

Esme tinha se tornado tanto minha mentora e mãe assim como ela era para Kate e Tanya. Ela me colocou debaixo da sua asa e me ajudou a navegar por tudo na minha nova vida. E ela tinha a paciência de uma santa.

_Quase três semanas após nós termos recebido alta do hospital, Edward voltou a trabalhar, e eu finalmente cheguei ao meu limite. Começou depois de eu passar uma noite praticamente sem dormir na sala de estar, sentada na poltrona com meu filho no colo. Tinha sido uma tentativa errônea de garantir que Edward fosse capaz de dormir a noite inteira e estivesse descansado quando tivesse que voltar pro hospital. Aquilo, é claro, acabou comigo liquidada com ainda menos horas de sono do que eu vinha conseguindo, e naquela manhã, ambos, Jeremy e eu estávamos sentindo os efeitos disso._

_Depois de uma manhã estressante que foi repleta da minha sempre crescente irritação, frustração e uma copiosa quantidade de lágrimas, assim como choros do meu filho, Esme passou para nos ver. Jeremy estava berrando enquanto eu trocava a fralda dele para chegar se era isso que o estava incomodando. Então eu o coloquei no berço para lavar as mãos quando Esme entrou no quarto. Ela foi até o berço e o pegou no colo. É claro, ele instantaneamente se acalmou nos braços dela, fazendo com que eu me sentisse ainda mais um fracasso. Então ela olhou para o berço e depois para mim, segurando Jeremy em um braço enquanto ela pegava o leãozinho de pelúcia. "Você não devia deixar brinquedos no berço quando ele está dormindo. Ele pode se sufocar," ela disse. O tom dela era doce e gentil como sempre era, mas tudo que eu ouvi foi ela brigando comigo como se eu fosse uma criança._

_Minhas emoções e frustração ambos me venceram - ao invés de controlar minha frustração - e a pobre Esme pegou o resultado disso. "Ele não dorme aqui! Eu o coloquei no berço apenas pra poder lavar as mãos, só isso!" Envolvi meus braços ao redor do meu peito e cuspi minhas palavras numa mistura de raiva intensa e soluços quase incontroláveis. "Eu não aguento mais isso. Porque você não vai embora simplesmente? Eu não preciso mais da sua ajuda. Eu agradeço, de verdade, mas eu preciso fazer isso sozinha. Para de me tratar como uma competente inválida!"_

_Eu me senti imediatamente mal quando Esme se encolheu diante das minhas palavras. Ela não tinha sido nada além de gentil e prestativa comigo. Era minha culpa que eu tinha chegado ao meu limite, não dela. Depois de outro momento, ela respirou fundo e me disse a única coisa que eu não queria ouvir, mas também a única coisa que eu precisava ouvir principalmente. "Bella," ela começou, "Eu sei que você acha que está sendo polida e cortês sendo independente e não pedindo ajuda. Mas quando você nos dispensa - sim, todos nós - a cada tentativa, você magoa não somente a si mesma, mas também a nós. Então você fica sobrecarregada, exatamente como agora. Você precisa parar de ser tão teimosa e nos deixar participar." Então ela me mandou tomar um banho enquanto ela terminava de limpar meu filho e acalmar seu choro. Depois do meu banho, Esme me tranquilizou, me abraçando como se eu fosse sua própria filha. Ela entendeu mesmo quando eu não entendia e me perdoou._

Agora, parada na entrada da casa dela, eu sorri quando ela levou as bolsas com as fraldas para a cozinha e as apoiou na bancada. "Qual delas tem as mamadeiras?" ela perguntou.

Eu a segui e coloquei o bebê conforto do Jeremy no chão. "A azul." eu disse enquanto me ajoelhava no chão e soltava os cintos. Levantando ele no meu colo, tirei os lençóis e o apoiei no meu ombro, e beijei sua bochecha.

Esme colocou as mamadeiras na geladeira e se virou pra nós. "Olha só pra você, docinho. Você tá ficando tão grande. Vem com a vovó." Ela disse enquanto tirava ele do meu colo.

Fazia apenas uma semana que desde que ela o tinha visto a última vez, mas eu tinha que admitir que Esme estava certa, ele tinha uma tendência a crescer de comprimento e largura em um curto espaço de tempo. Eu tinha ficado completamente consumida por tirar fotos dele nas últimas semanas e comparar as mudanças - sutis quando vistas no dia-a-dia, drásticas quando comparadas semana a semana. Quando mostrei ao Edward, ele pegou um vídeo no YouTube para eu assistir onde os pais de uma criança tinham tirado uma foto por dia do menino durante todo o seu 1º ano de vida e colocado elas em sequência durante alguns minutos. O vídeo me fez sentir tanto impressionada com o quão rápido bebês realmente cresciam quanto triste quando percebi quão rápido _meu filho_ estava crescendo. Bebês não permaneciam bebês para sempre, e para alguém que nunca tinha pensado muito em ter filhos, eu tinha ficado surpresa ao reconhecer pra mim mesma o quando eu gostei de ter um bebê.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Esme perguntou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Eu sorri para ela e assenti, levantando minha mão para o tocar o as ondas curtas ruivas aloiradas de Jeremy. "Apenas pensando."

"Nós vamos ficar bem essa noite. Eu prometo."

"Eu sei," respondi, embora minha cabeça e meu coração estivem discordando seriamente dessa resposta. Isso era o que meu atual pensativo estado de espírito verdadeiramente achava. Esme tinha estado por perto me ajudando com Jeremy desde os primeiros dias que saímos do hospital. Entretanto, eu só tinha deixado ele sozinho com ela uma vez, e tinha sido por apenas uma hora.

_Com o incentivo da Esme, pedi a ela que viesse tomar conta do bebê para que eu pudesse ir ao supermercado. Fiquei ansiosa a partir do momento em que cruzei a porta do apartamento, e a sensação de desconforto que tinha se alojado no meu estômago só fez piorar conforme eu ia me afastando. No momento em que eu estacionei o carro no supermercado, eu senti minha ansiedade atingir o ponto máximo. Foram compras bem rápidas enquanto eu ia correndo pelas prateleiras e pegando somente as poucas coisas que eu lembrei precisar, nem mesmo hesitando um momento a mais para checar minha lista de novo. Eu tinha certeza que para quem me observava parecia uma dessas pessoas que ganham 30 segundos para pegar o máximo possível de produtos. Quando eu terminei, eu escolhi a menor fila que aconteceu de ter o caixa mais lerdo, eu batia o meu pé impacientemente enquanto contava os segundos perdidos em pé esperando. Dirigi pra casa numa velocidade lancinante, avancei um sinal vermelho apenas pra chegar em casa mais rápido. Não foi até eu estacionar meu carro de volta na garagem do prédio que meu coração desacelerou e voltou ao ritmo normal. Aquela tinha sido uma hora bem comprida, e eu não estava disposta a passar por aquilo novamente tão cedo._

Eu não tinha conseguido deixar meu filho desde então.

Esme pegou minha mão enquanto eu brincava com o cabelo do meu filho, a segurou por um momento e então deu um aperto de incentivo. "Nós vamos ficar bem."

Respirando fundo, eu assenti enquanto me forçava a acreditar nela.

"Vai pra casa. Tome um banho. Saia e curta. Nós vamos estar aqui esperando por você de manhã."

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi concordar, faltava um bom tempo até amanhã de manhã. Carlisle e Esme ficariam chateados se eu batesse na porta deles depois de meia noite? Seria tecnicamente de manhã, e eu duvidava que Jeremy estivesse dormindo de qualquer forma, ele sempre acordava em algum momento entre onze e uma da manhã.

Como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, Esme entrecerrou os olhos pra mim. "Me permita consertar essa frase, nós estaremos esperando por vocês amanhã as oito horas para o café da manhã."

Suspirei em resignação, enquanto Esme ria. "E se você decidir que quer dormir até tarde e aparecer depois disso, a comida vai estar esperando a qualquer momento que você chegue aqui."

Eu não respondi, mas ela já sabia... Guardar o café da manhã não seria necessário.

Me inclinando beijei meu bebê na cabeça e passei meus dedos na pele macia do seu pescoço. "Se comporte," sussurrei.

Esme me deu um meio abraço, me fazendo sentir tão amada quanto se eu fosse sua própria filha. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Apenas ligue se precisar de alguma coisa."

"Obrigada." disse a ela sinceramente, e a deixei para cuidar do meu filho pelas próximas 17 horas.

Maldição, era um tempo enorme

Novamente em casa, eu fui direto ao trabalho, organizando as bagunças que eu consegui fazer mais cedo no dia.

Casa.

Era engraçado o quão rapidamente esse lugar tinha se tornado isso pra mim. Mesmo quando eu tinha morado no meu próprio apartamento, Seattle não parecia um lar. Eu sentia como se eu fosse um observador externo da vida. Então, quando eu realmente refletia sobre isso, eu lentamente comecei a perceber que eu nunca tinha sido mais do que uma observadora na maior parte da minha vida.

Uma observadora emocionalmente distante.

Não que eu não quisesse ser. Parecia que a minha vida era muito fácil de lidar quando eu podia sentar e simplesmente observar os outros. Era mais fácil passar pelas durezas e estresses que vinham da minha direção. Era uma forma de lidar... uma que eu tinha me apegado quando eu era mais nova e nunca tinha deixado.

Agora, eu estava na verdade vivendo a minha vida. Não tinha sido uma transição fácil e tinha feito eu me sentir vulnerável, mas os benefícios valiam à pena. Eu gostava de me sentir unida as pessoas e sentir como se eu pertencesse a algo.

Suspirei e tentei focar no que estava fazendo. Tinha simplesmente tanta coisa pra fazer. Eu precisava ligar pro Charlie e informar a ele que eu ia visitá-lo no fim de semana do dia dos pais dentro de algumas semanas, mas outras coisas pequenas tomavam minha atenção. Justo quando eu comecei a pegar as coisas do chão, eu descobri mais uma coisa que precisava ser feita. Como limpar o chão da cozinha porque eu tinha derramado molho de espaguete na noite anterior e limpei, mas o chão não brilhava como o resto do piso. Uma coisa sempre levando a outra e a atenção detalhada que eu dava para as coisas estava agora falhando, porque o bebê precisava da minha atenção na maior parte do tempo.

Não ajudava o fato de que logo depois de ter o bebê, eu tivesse obrigado Edward a cancelar o serviço de limpeza que ele tinha antes, eu insisti em que desde que ele não ia me deixar pagar nada que no mínimo ele demitisse a faxineira para que eu não sentisse que estava abusando dele. Sem mencionar o fato do que eu me sentia desconfortável com a forma que ela me olhava como se eu fosse preguiçosa sempre que passava por mim, embora eu nunca tivesse dito isso pro Edward.

Esse foi o porque de, quando a Alice chegou, ela me encontrou esfregando o chão da cozinha. "O que é isso?" ela chorou no momento em que a deixar passar pela porta.

"O que?" perguntei intrigada.

"Isso!" Alice pegou o esfregão das minhas mãos.

Eu ri. "Isso é um esfregão, Alice. Eu entendo que na sua vida privilegiada você talvez nunca tenha de fato visto um desses em uso. A maioria das pessoas usam ele pra limpar o chão. Apesar de eu ter escutado que tem gente que o usa para limpar caminhões e janelas, mas eu acho que devem tomar muito cuidado. Você sabe, pra não arranhar a pintura. A não ser que seja um carro velho, eu acho. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com janelas. Então, talvez, eles não sejam bons para limpar mais nada além de pisos."

Ela revirou os olhos e me encarou, nem um pouco divertida pelo meu discurso espertinho. "Você terminou aqui?"

"Não de verdade. Eu preciso ir terminar de limpar o chão." Peguei o esfregão da mão dela e comecei a andar de volta pra cozinha. Eu não consegui entender qual era o problema dela, eu ainda tinha um bom tempo antes de precisar sair.

Alice se apressou pra me acompanhar, o salto dela clicando no piso de madeira enquanto ela me seguia pra cozinha. Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha tarefa auto-imposta, ela tomou o esfregão de volta e apoiou ele na bancada. Então ela me pegou pela cintura e arrastou para fora da cozinha. "Caso você não tenha percebido, eu estou atrasada, sendo assim, _você_ está atrasada."

"O que?" perguntei confusa. Eu tinha cronometrado o tempo para poder deixar o Jeremy na casa da Esme às 15:30 e Alice estaria aqui pra me encontrar quando eu voltasse às 16:00. Mas eu tinha chegado cedo na Esme, e quando eu cheguei em casa eu tinha tempo de fazer algumas coisas. "Que horas são Alice?"

"Quase cinco."

_Ah merda._

"Cinco?" engasguei alto.

"Sim, cinco." ela disse preocupada enquanto me empurrava pro banheiro do quarto de casal. "Agora se despe e toma banho. Eu volto em 5 minutos, então eu to avisando pra você se apressar a não ser que você queira que eu te arraste pelada pra fora daí."

Eu nunca tinha estado tão feliz em ver o surgimento da personalidade militar da Alice na minha vida toda. Embora, graças a Deus, ela tivesse me dado 7 minutos no banho enquanto ela terminava de limpar o chão da cozinha. Então ela estava de volta ao jeito mandão dela. Era exatamente o que eu queria e a exata razão pela qual eu pedi a ela que viesse nessa tarde.

Enquanto eu sentava na bancada do banheiro, ela escovou e secou meu cabelo, depois passou um produto nas mechas úmidas. "Eu acho que nós vamos conseguir fazer isso em tempo," ela disse.

"Que bom. Obrigada pela ajuda Alice."

Ela sorriu pra mim pelo espelho. "Tudo que você precisa fazer é pedir."

"Eu sei." assim como tinha sido com Esme, era difícil para eu pedir qualquer coisa pra Alice. De qualquer forma, eu estava aprendendo. E quando eu comecei a planejar essa noite, Alice foi a primeira pessoa pra quem eu liguei pedindo conselhos.

"Pare de roer suas unhas." ela disse, dando um tapa no meu dedo tirando ele da minha boca.

"Desculpe." Desde que ela tinha me levado ao salão e mostrado minhas unhas mastigadas pela metade, eu tentei controlar mais esse hábito. Parece que isso sempre acontecia quando eu estava nervosa com alguma coisa e não pensava exatamente sobre o que estava fazendo.

"Como vai sua mãe?" Alice perguntou numa óbvia tentativa de me distrair.

"Bem. Eu falei com ela na terça-feira, e ela está planejando em vir aqui com a Brett algum dia em junho."

"Oh, mesmo? Ashley vai ficar feliz em ouvir isso."

Eu gargalhei. É claro que eu sabia que a Renee estava vindo pra visitar ambos: Jeremy e eu, mas eu também sabia que Brett tinha estado falando sobre a "melhor amiga" dela sem parar desde a visita delas em janeiro.

"Okay, pronto." Alice anunciou. "Se vire pra eu poder te maquiar."

Antes que ela tivesse uma chance de virar, eu olhei pro meu cabelo no espelho e sorri com o resultado. Alice tinha um talento verdadeiro para domar meu cabelo em ondas macias e naturais. Sorri para ela quando ela me virou e aplicou uma maquiagem leve. Em apenas alguns minutos, nós saímos do banheiro e fomos para o quarto onde Alice tinha um modelo novo pra eu colocar.

Então, antes que eu percebesse, nós estávamos no caminho pra porta e caminhando para o carro da Alice que estava estacionado na garagem. Como sempre, as roupas que Alice tinha escolhido estavam perfeitas. Ela tinha um dom pra moda que eu nunca seria capaz de entender, e melhor ainda, ela me conhecia. Alice sempre escolhia modelos bonitos e com classe para mim e eu gostava. Hoje, eu estava vestindo uma blusa azul-escuro sem mangas com uma gola alta, uma saia preta e um par de sapatos baixos pretos.

"Pronta?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso enquanto ligava o carro.

"Acho que sim." respondi enquanto lutava para controlar as bolhas de nervoso no meu estômago. Deixei meu celular na mão para não perder o telefonema dele. Mas eu sabia que, graças a Alice, nós estávamos agora perfeitamente a tempo. Edward não devia me ligar dentro de pelo menos mais 15 minutos.

Alice encostou na frente da porta momentos depois. Depois de dar um abraço nela e agradecê-la pela ajuda, eu peguei minha bolsa e entrei.

Nós estávamos morando juntos havia apenas alguns meses, mas nós tínhamos facilmente entrado nas nossas rotinas. Uma delas sendo que toda sexta-feira à noite quando Edward estava no caminho de volta do trabalho, ele me ligava e perguntava se devia trazer comida pronta. As únicas vezes que ele não fazia isso era quando estava em algum atendimento de emergência.

Quando ele tinha me ligado há dez minutos atrás, eu simplesmente dei a ele o endereço de onde eu estava e pedi a ele para me encontrar. Eu sabia que assim que ele chegasse perto, ele saberia onde eu estava, mas eu não quis contar a ele e avisá-lo mais cedo.

Depois de tomar um gole de vinho, eu nervosamente cruzei e descruzei minhas pernas... então as cruzei de novo. Com um suspiro, eu me encostei na cadeira e olhei em volta do ambiente. Estava exatamente como eu lembrava que era. Luz baixa, várias mesas pequenas e cadeiras, alguns sofazinhos próximos do centro do salão e um grande bar no decorrer da parede – uma calma, relaxante atmosfera.

Passei meu dedo pela borda da taça de vinho e gentilmente mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto me perguntava o que Edward ia achar. Agora ele estava perto o bastante que saberia, ou pelo menos teria alguma ideia de onde eu estava. Mas o que ele ia achar disso? O que ele queria?

Meu estômago deu uma pequena volta.

Duas semanas atrás, no meio da noite, eu tinha tomado minha decisão.

_Meu sono tinha a tendência de vir em ciclos. Algumas semanas Jeremy ficava bem e dormia por seis horas direto. Então ele passava por vários dias seguidos onde ele não dormia, e sendo assim, eu também não dormia. Jeremy tinha estado agitado e mal-humorado nos últimos dois dias, e eu estava mais do que cansada._

_Me arrastei pra cama pela primeira vez em algum momento perto da uma da manhã. Às quatro, eu acordei e por hábito, fui checar o Jeremy – ele não tinha dormido mais do que duas horas de cada vez nos últimos dias – só pra descobrir que ele não estava no berço. Então ouvi barulhos vindo da sala de estar e fui ver. Parando na sombra do corredor, eu vi quando Edward sentou no sofá com nosso filho no colo. Ele estava esfregando a barriguinha do Jeremy e falando com ele. Eu devo ter ficado ali por uns 10 minutos, sem ser notada pelos dois enquanto Edward falava baixinho sobre coisas que ele lembrava fazer quando era pequeno e todas as coisas que ele estava animado em mostrar pro filho – desde pescar e acampar até querer ensinar Jeremy a tocar piano. Eu tive que segurar o riso quando Edward começou a dar conselhos amorosos. Porém o que mais derreteu meu coração depois de tudo isso foi quando Jeremy arrulhou e gritou alto em deleito com algo que Edward estava fazendo. Edward o silenciou gentilmente. Eu pude ouvir o sorriso na voz dele quando ele disse, "Shh. A mamãe tá dormindo. Ela é uma ótima mamãe, e precisa descansar." então ele parou e adicionou "Nós dois somos sortudos por tê-la. Quando ela tiver mais tempo pra se acostumar, nós vamos ter que fazer um plano para garantir que nós dois possamos ficar com ela._"

Eu silenciosamente voltei pro meu quarto depois disso, e Edward não sabia que eu tinha estado acordada para ouvi-lo. Eu não tinha consegui dormir enquanto repassava como os últimos meses tinha sido. Nós nos dávamos relativamente bem. Claro que brigávamos ocasionalmente, embora nós fôssemos geralmente capazes de resolver nossos problemas. Edward tinha um hábito estranho de lavar os copos três vezes antes de beber qualquer coisa nele o que me irritava pra cacete, mas o irritava igualmente muito que eu estivesse constantemente perdendo minhas chaves e o celular, então essas eram coisas nas quais cada um de nós estava trabalhando. (Fosse trabalhar nisso sendo mais tolerante ou tentando não irritar um ao outro, realmente dependendo do dia.) Mas acima de tudo nós éramos compatíveis. Compartilhávamos gostos parecidos em música, filmes, e comida e nós dois ficávamos mais do que felizes em passar uma tarde sentados ao lado um do outro no sofá lendo. Embora ele tendesse a ler periódicos de medicina, enquanto eu preferia coisas mais leves. Edward era doce, divertido, e carinhoso, e mesmo que eu estivesse me apaixonando por ele antes do nascimento de Jeremy, observá-lo como pai tinha apenas fortalecido esses sentimentos. Tinha algo em ver Edward quando ele segurava nosso filho enquanto brincava com ele que me fazia querer abraças os dois e nunca mais soltar.

Mas Edward não tinha feito nada para me dizer que ele sentia o mesmo que eu, e depois de tudo o mais pelo que a gente tinha passado, eu não queria colocar meu coração numa bandeja apenas pra ele ser partido. Sim, ele tinha me dito que a decisão era minha, que eu tinha que dar o primeiro passo, mas eu não sabia se os sentimentos dele tinham mudado depois que o bebê nasceu. Edward era afetivo, mas nunca passava dos limites. Beijos eram somente na minha testa e ocasionalmente na minha bochecha. Ele segurava minha mão ou me envolvia nos braços dele, mas nunca nada, além disso. Somando-se a isso o fato de que algumas semanas antes daquela confissão-no-meio-da-noite, Edward tinha se jogado no trabalho mais do que nunca. Ele estava cansado e mais facilmente agitado... e eu sentia que ele vinha se cansando de me ter por perto. Então, quando eu o ouvi conversando alto com Jeremy, eu finalmente soube que ele queria algo mais de verdade.

Isso foi quando eu olhei no calendário e decidi o que eu iria fazer. Tinham algumas coisas que eu teria que resolver primeiro, mas de verdade tudo que tinha sido envolvido foram alguns telefonemas.

Um movimento perto da entrada do bar chamou minha atenção. Olhei pra cima e imediatamente vi Edward entrar no salão. Seus olhos percorriam o lugar cheio, e quando ele me localizou, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Eu me recostei e vi ele andando rapidamente, propositalmente para a mesa. Como ele sempre estava depois de trabalhar no consultório, ele estava bem vestido. Hoje ele vestia uma camisa social de manga comprida azul e calças escuras. Seu cabelo estava em perfeito desalinho, provavelmente por correr os dedos nele dirigindo até aqui. Eu tinha certeza que tão logo nós falássemos no telefone, ele tinha se perguntado o que estava acontecendo.

No meu próprio nervosismo, eu olhei embaixo da mesa pra descobrir que tinha embolado o guardanapo de pano completamente. Rapidamente pus minhas mãos no colo para esconder a bagunça, então olhei de volta pra cima vendo que Edward tinha diminuído o passo e estava me olhando sobriamente.

Ele puxou a cadeira ao meu lado e sentou. "Isso é uma surpresa." ele disse.

Sorri de volta para ele e assenti. Edward me observava como se procurasse por dicas, e ao meu sorriso ele relaxou.

"Onde o Jeremy está?" perguntou.

"Com a sua mãe."

"Sério? Como você está lidando com isso?" ele perguntou se inclinando pra frente na mesa, mas voltando depois.

Foi quando eu notei que minhas mãos ainda estavam firmemente colocadas no meu colo. Eu soltei o guardanapo destruído e movi minha mão de volta pra cima da mesa para poder segurar a mão de Edward na minha. Seus olhos pareceram brilhar com o contato.

"Sim, sério." respirei fundo. "Eu estou lidando bem, com tanto que não pense sobre isso."

"Que horas nós temos que buscá-lo?"

Tive a impressão de que Edward estava tentando determinar o que eu estava pensando assim ele não iria dizer nada fora de hora ou dar mancada.

"Nós vamos buscá-lo amanhã de manhã." respondi, observando ele atentamente para ver se ele entendia o que eu estava tentando dizer, sem precisar de fato dizer as palavras.

"Estamos comemorando alguma coisa em particular?" ele perguntou apontando com a cabeça para as taças de vinho à mesa.

"Várias coisas na verdade."

Edward esfregou seu dedo relaxantemente pela minha mão e me deu um aperto de encorajamento. Foi então que eu senti – paz. Eu estava subitamente calma. Isso era o certo. Isso era como as coisas tinham que ser.

Edward apenas me observava pacientemente e permitia que eu organizasse meus pensamentos.

"Eu vou voltar a trabalhar," comecei.

Edward sentou direito e tirou sua mão da minha. "Me desculpe, o que você disse?"

Suspirei. Edward tinha me dito inúmeras vezes que eu não precisava voltar a trabalhar. Uma das primeiras coisas que eu tinha feito ao voltar pra casa do hospital depois de ter o bebê foi ligar pro Jack e pedir demissão do meu emprego. Um pouco depois disso, Mike tinha feito o mesmo. Ele nunca voltou pro Arizona. Jack tinha ficado furioso. Tinha ficado pretérito perfeito. Tudo isso tinha mudado quando Jack tinha sofrido um infarto no final de fevereiro, não muito depois de deserdar o Mike. Agora, Laurent estava dirigindo a Newton Corporation. Mike tinha voltado pra casa pra ajudar a mãe dele por um tempinho, mas depois que ela ouviu sobre a Angela, ela tinha encorajado Mike a voltar. Agora ela estava tentando abrir sua própria empresa em Seattle.

"Eu liguei pro Mike semana passada, e eu vou aceitar a oferta dele para trabalhar com ele e a Angela."

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Bella."

"Sim, eu tenho de verdade. Edward," falei pegando a mão dele novamente. "Eu não vou ser feliz se simplesmente sentar e deixar você cuidar de mim. Eu vou sentir como se estivesse me aproveitando de você. Eu vou me sentir como um caso de caridade. Isso não é o que eu quero."

Ele negou com a cabeça, e eu pude ver a preocupação nublando seu cenho. Isso não estava indo como eu tinha planejado. "Você não entende," suspirei novamente juntando meus pensamentos. "Eu queria encontrar você aqui hoje à noite pra comemorar três coisas, Edward."

"Okay." ele respondeu, sua voz e postura claramente demonstrando seu receio.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu quero comemorar meu novo emprego." Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eu continuei. "Em segundo lugar, deixar Jeremy com os seus pais pela primeira vez." Sorri, e ele espelhou minha expressão, apenas levemente relaxando suas defesas. "Em terceiro lugar, nosso primeiro encontro."

Edward relaxou mais, e seu sorriso cresceu, mais sincero do que antes.

"A única forma de que isso funcione pra mim é se eu puder ser sua igual. Eu sempre cuidei de mim mesma." Ele abriu a boca pra interromper, mas eu levantei minha mão o impedindo. "Eu sei que eu não estou mais sozinha, eu realmente sei disso. Mas eu ainda preciso ser capaz de fazer algumas coisas por mim mesma. Eu quero ser capaz de ganhar meu próprio dinheiro. Eu preciso ter algo fora de casa pra manter minha cabeça ocupada." Levantei minha outra mão e cobri as nossas já unidas. "Eu quero ter um relacionamento com você Edward, porque eu sinceramente não consigo nem imaginar o que seria minha vida sem você. Mas eu preciso ter alguma fonte de independência."

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto absorvia minhas palavras, e enquanto o silêncio se estendia, eu ia ficando mais e mais preocupada de que ele fosse me rejeitar.

"Você não sabe há quanto tempo eu venho esperando pra ouvir você dizer isso." ele falou baixinho.

Uma pequena, aliviada risada escapou dos meus lábios, e seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais.

"O que nós vamos fazer com o Jeremy quando você estiver trabalhando?" ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Eu vou trabalhar menos horas por dia e levá-lo comigo. Na maior parte do tempo eu vou conseguir fazer tele-conferências ou trabalhar no computador. Angela vai estar viajando com o Mike. Vai ser raro, isso se eu precisar ir a algum lugar, e quando eu precisar fazer isso, sua mãe disse que pode tomar conta dele."

"Okay," ele disse um momento depois. "Contanto que você esteja segura."

"Eu estou bem segura... sobre tudo isso."

"E seu motivo pra vir até aqui me dizer isso...?" sua voz sumiu, me convidando a preencher as lacunas pra ele.

O encarei, Edward não era burro de nenhuma forma. Ele sabia, ele apenas queria que eu dissesse. "Bem, se você não sabe então obviamente não foi tão importante pra você como foi pra mim." Eu disse fingindo irritação enquanto me afastava dele e me levantava da minha cadeira.

Ele gargalhou, me pegando novamente. Quando eu dei um passo pra trás, ele levantou e andou na minha direção envolvendo seus braços na minha cintura.

"Eu tenho um calendário, Bella. E foi muito importante pra mim, também. Mudou a minha vida."

_A minha também._

O rosto dele estava tão perto do meu, eu podia sentir sua respiração fazer cócegas nas minhas bochechas. "Eu só queria ter certeza de que nós estamos falando da mesma coisa aqui, porque nesse momento, eu quero ir até a recepção e pedir um quarto pra nós. Mas se eu tiver entendido você errado ou se isso não for algo pra que você esteja pronta, nós vamos ter um jantar agradável e ir pra casa depois."

Procurei pelo bolso da minha saia e puxei o cartão-chave entregando a ele. "Eu já pedi um quarto."

Os lábios do Edward encontraram os meus, colocando meus nervos em fogo no mesmo instante. Levou tudo de mim não aprofundar o beijo estando em de pé no meio do bar, onde certamente nós agora tínhamos uma platéia. Afastando sua boca, ele encostou sua resta na minha.

"Eu amo você," ele sussurrou para que somente eu pudesse ouvi-lo.

"Eu amo você também."

Ele se inclinou novamente para um beijo ainda mais rápido. "Vamos." Edward disse depois de me afastar. "Vamos antes que eu perca o controle na frente de todas essas pessoas."

"Só mais uma coisa," eu disse antes que ele pudesse continuar me levando para fora do salão. "Eu posso ficar com seu celular, por favor?"

Edward inclinou a cabeça pro lado e me olhou com olhos de dúvida.

"Eu só quero garantir que se alguém tentar te ligar no meio da noite pra te levar pra longe de mim que eles tenham que passar por mim primeiro."

Ele caiu na gargalhada, e puxou seu telefone do bolso. Apertou minha mão enquanto colocava o telefone na minha palma estendida. "Bella, ninguém vai jamais ser capaz de me separar de você de novo." ele prometeu.

Eu sorri abertamente, e depois deixei algum dinheiro na mesa, nós andamos para os elevadores e subimos. Nós não podíamos voltar no passado e corrigir nossos erros, mas nós podíamos seguir adiante e pegar um começo turbulento e transformá-lo em algo bonito, algo significativo. Nós dois tínhamos nos acertado com nossos erros e nossos passados... nós fechamos um círculo, e era hora de um novo começo.

Dessa vez, Edward não iria sumir no meio da noite.

Dessa vez, eu não ia me encontrar sozinha.

Dessa vez, nós íamos chegar e ir embora juntos antes de começar o resto das nossas vidas.

* * *

n.t.: alguém vivo comigo? nos digam o que acharam da fic, ok? nos gostamos muito de ver a opinião de vocês. :)

nos vemos no epílogo

Lou.


	27. Epílogo

N.t.: Essa fic não é minha, mas da GinnyW31 - que também não é dona de twilight.

Esse é o último capítulo antes de partirmos para os dois outtakes que ela já escreveu! :)

* * *

**Epílogo: E Assim Continua**

Entrando no estacionamento, escaneei a área por uma vaga. Era um simples sinal de quão atrasado eu estava para essa coisa que os únicos lugares livres para estacionar eram os mais distantes da entrada. Até mesmo esse lugar estava disponível por causa da SUV ao lado que encheu o espaço. Segurei o volante, meus dedos tornando-se brancos, o único sinal da minha irritação. Deslizando no espaço apertado demais, me forcei a relaxar. Ninguém precisava ver a minha agravação. Não era culpa de nenhum deles que eu estivesse atrasado ou que a única vaga disponível serviria melhor uma motocicleta do que um carro.

Cuidadosamente abri a minha porta para não arranhar a lataria do meu Lexus, me apertei contra a mesma e a fechei antes de correr pelo estacionamento para a entrada da escola. Era uma escola particular no centro de Seattle, perto do trabalho e há uns vinte minutos dirigindo – quando o trânsito estava tranquilo – de casa. Nos mudamos para uma casa em uma vizinhança tranquila há uns três anos atrás, não tão longe de onde Tanya e Mitch vivem. Quando Kirsten e Jeremy começaram a escola neste ano, decidimos alternar a direção. Estando em uma idade tão próxima, eles rapidamente criaram um laço logo que começaram a andar, e agora eram tão sutis quando ladinos.

Em momentos eu estava dentro do prédio, então diminuí meus passos para um caminhar apressado. Depois de rodear a quina, consegui ouvir música vinda do corredor. Abrindo a porta, entrei e procurei pela minha família no auditório escuto. Logo que entrei, Bella andou até mim. "Volto logo," sussurrou, tocando minha mão enquanto passava.

"Você está bem?"

Ela sorriu, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou minha bochecha. "Estou bem. Vá vê-lo. Essa manhã ele estava tão excitado para que você o visse."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela moveu-se por mim e saiu. Virei minha atenção para o palco, onde crianças estavam de pé e começando sua recitação de _"The Night Before Christmas"_. O auditório estava lotado e eu não vi onde Bella estava sentada. Pausei a minha procura por lugares quando Jeremy foi para frente do microfone para falar seu trecho.

Ele estava usando o seu uniforme escolar – uma camisa branca com uma gravata azul marinho – com um chapéu de Papai Noel na cabeça. Timidamente, Jeremy falou seu trecho – tropeçando nas palavras, devo acrescentar – e após ter terminado ele estreitou os olhos pela audiência e acenou freneticamente. "Eu consegui!" ele sussurrou alto, ganhando uma risada de todos que observavam.

Olhei para onde ele tinha acenado e achei a minha família sentada junta. A classe continuou suas recitações enquanto eu caminhava para me juntar a eles. Minha mãe segurou a minha mão quando sentei ao lado dela e a apertou.

"Eles estão tão fofos lá em cima," sussurrou para mim, referindo-se ao meu filho e a pequena menina que ela considerava como neta.

"Onde Bella estava indo?" perguntei.

"Não acho que ela esteja se sentindo bem. Parecia um pouco mal quando chegamos."

Concordei, embora aquilo tenha me trazido uma sensação de inquietude. Não era surpresa, ultimamente ela sempre estava desconfortável, mas os últimos dias foram piores.

Minha mãe deu tapinhas em meu joelho. "Ela ficará bem."

Voltando a minha atenção de volta para o palco, ouvi às crianças enquanto continuavam a cantar fora do tom, tocar as notas erradas nos xilofones, e recitar poesias natalinas de forma incorreta, fazendo-me sentir extremamente orgulhoso do meu filho. Cheguei suficientemente tarde a ponto de só precisar sentar por mais dez minutos de concerto antes das luzes serem religadas e as crianças liberadas para procurar suas famílias. Momentos depois, um par de bracinhos abraçou minhas pernas e eu levantei meu filho de cinco anos no colo.

"Você viu?" meu filho perguntou empolgado.

"Eu vi. Você fez um ótimo trabalho."

"O que você está dizendo? Ele fez melhor do que ótimo – ele arrasou," Emmett disse, aproximando-se de nós e colocando sua mão no meu ombro em comprimento, e então socou punhos com Jeremy.

Todos estavam conosco também, e começaram a falar juntos. Minha família inteira veio para o evento natalino da escola para poderem ver Ashley, Kirsten e Jeremy. Éramos um grupo grande e minha mãe estava fazendo planos de todos jantarmos. Tentei não gargalhar do meu pai enquanto ele discava no telefone, murmurando que ela precisava ter pensado nisso antes porque levar todos nós para um lugar seria quase impossível, mas o tom afetuoso e o sorriso no rosto deixaram claros os seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Ele amava ver sua família inteira unida, especialmente com as esposas e netos.

Com sua Alexandria de dois anos em seus braços, Tanya estava parada perto da sua filha, ouvindo atentamente enquanto Kirsten falava sobre como ela não errou quando estava atuando com sua classe. Alice estava conversando com Ashley e Kate, enquanto Jasper estava com Mitch e Garrett. Parado do outro lado do Emmett estava Rosalie, segurando sua filha de dezoito meses, Maria, a qual tinha adotado da Guatemala há quatro meses atrás.

Meus olhos ainda estavam observando a minha família quando senti uma mãozinha no meu rosto e então ouvi um, alto demais, "Pai!"

Virei minha cabeça na direção do meu filho e o dei a minha atenção. "O que?"

"Cadê a mamãe?"

"Ela teve que sair por um minuto. Acha que eu devo ir buscá-la para que possamos jantar?"

Ele pareceu pensar naquilo por um momento. "O que vamos jantar?" perguntou cuidadosamente, quase como se a sua resposta dependesse exatamente do que eu me referi quando usei a palavra 'jantar'. Jeremy era um dos mais exigentes, com relação à comida, que eu já ouvi falar.

Emmett gargalhou da resposta do meu filho, ele não conseguia entender como Jeremy não gostava de comida. "Vá achar a sua mulher, cara. Deixa o homenzinho aqui," Emmett disse enquanto puxava o chapéu de Papai Noel da cabeça do Jeremy, fazendo meu filho gritar em protesto.

Deixei-o no chão e baguncei seus cabelos. "Fique aqui com o tio Emmett. Já volto com a sua mãe. Faça as suas perguntas sobre o jantar para a vovó," o disse com um sorriso.

Meu filho moveu-se por debaixo das minhas mãos e tentou, inutilmente, arrumar seus cabelos. Então em poucos momentos já estava antagonizando seu tio, e enquanto eu saia do auditório vi Emmett tentar fazer cócegas nele, fazendo Jeremy sair correndo. Balancei minha cabeça e gargalhei.

Muitos pais estavam no corredor. Estava barulhento e lotado enquanto eu comecei a procurá-la. Claro que tinham várias pessoas conhecidas – do trabalho e de vários eventos de caridade da comunidade que aconteceram pelos anos – e tentar passar pelo mar de pessoas rápida e silenciosamente era difícil, mas eu consegui. Felizmente muitos deles já estavam saindo da escola para atenderem aos seus próprios planos de jantar.

Assim que me aproximei dos banheiros e me preparei para bater na porta, esta abriu. Bella estava miserável, seu cabelo preso para trás, mas várias mechas escorregaram do rabo de cavalos e sua maquiagem estava borrada.

"O que está acontecendo? Você está aí há muito tempo," disse enquanto ela envolvia seus braços ao redor de mim.

"Desculpa. Eu tentei voltar," disse. "Não planejava perder tanto."

"Depois que você saiu, ele disse o trecho do poema e então acenou freneticamente com o maior sorriso em seu rosto. Acho que ele pensou que foi legal poder dizer a palavra 'idiota' no palco."

Bella gargalhou no meu peito. "Agora eu realmente estou arrependida por ter perdido isso."

"Agora o meu pai está tentando nos conseguir reservas para o jantar," a disse. Então seu aperto intensificou e eu a ouvi dar uma longa e lenta respirada. Movendo minha mão das suas costas para sua frente, a posicionei na sua barriga inchada, sentindo como os músculos endureceram e então lentamente relaxaram. Quando melhorou, beijei o topo da sua cabeça. Eu amava essa mulher. Ela também era carinhosa e devotada em tudo o que fazia, do seu amor a sua família até a sua dedicação em seu trabalho. Éramos todos abençoados por tê-la em nossas vidas. "Não estamos preocupados com seus planos de jantar mesmo, estamos?"

Ela gargalhou contra meu peito e então se afastou, me olhando com um sorriso. "Não. Eu acho que não."

"Você devia ter contado para alguém." Odiava saber que ela tinha começado a entrar em trabalho de parto por sabe-se lá quanto tempo e não disse para ninguém porque não queria ser um peso.

"Não é o que você está pensando," disse, se afastando e me olhando. "Não estão diferentes do que estiveram durante toda a semana, só esporádicas e irregulares. Foi só a pouco mais de meia hora que elas ficaram regulares. Eu não estragaria a noite de hoje para Jeremy sobre algo que demoraria mais várias horas. Você faria o mesmo."

Suspirei. É claro que ela estava certa. Se, de alguma forma, a situação fosse reversa e eu tivesse que sofrer com algo como apendicite para não estragar o primeiro evento escolar do meu filho, o faria. E essa mulher, minha Bella, não era a mesma mártir que foi há cinco anos atrás. Não foi sempre um caminho tranquilo para percorrer com ela, mas não importava o que acontecesse, trabalhávamos forte para fazer isso juntos.

"Devíamos contar a eles," disse, incapaz de contar a excitação da minha voz. O brilho em seus olhos me diz que ela estava tão ansiosa para conhecer nossa filha quanto eu.

"Acho que você está certo."

"Nervosa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Contanto que você esteja comigo, ficarei bem. Vem, vamos logo."

Viramos e voltamos para o lugar onde nossa família estava – agora lotando o corredor. Posicionei um braço ao redor dela, mantendo Bella onde ela melhor cabia... firmemente ao meu lado.

* * *

N.t.: É isso... Epílogo pequenininho, mas com um gostinho de final...

Eu traduzi este capítulo e a Dany betou!

Já estou com saudades de vocês. =/

Nos digam o que acharam deste, ok? Beijocas

lou.


End file.
